Ìàããëà íà òðîïå âîéíû
by Risha1
Summary: ×òî áóäåò, åñëè â Õîãâàðòñå ïîÿâèòñÿ âçðîñëàÿ ìàããëà, íå æåëàþùàÿ âçðîñëåòü? Ìíîãî âñåãî çàáàâíîãî... Ïðîñòàÿ ìàããëà Ñàøà Àëåêñàõèíà çàâîåâ
1. Default Chapter

×ÀÑÒÜ I

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

Íåîæèäàííàÿ âñòðå÷à, èëè îò äîáðà äîáðà íå èùóò…

- Íå-å-åò!!! Îòêóäà îí âçÿëñÿ? Ñåêóíäó íàçàä äîðîãà áûëà ïóñòà è âîò… Ãîñïîäè, òîëüêî áû îí áûë æèâ! Âûñêî÷èâ èç ìàøèíû, ÿ áðîñèëàñü ê ÷åëîâåêó, ëåæàùåìó ðÿäîì ñ ìîèì àâòîìîáèëåì. Òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî èç ýòîé äóðàöêîé çàòåè íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò! Íàäî ìíå áûëî áðàòü ýòó íåñ÷àñòíóþ ìàøèíó íàïðîêàò? È ýòî â ãîðîäå, êîòîðîãî ÿ òîëêîì íå çíàþ! Ìíå âñåãäà ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ÿ áåç öàðÿ â ãîëîâå, à ïîïðîñòó íàñòîÿùàÿ èäèîòêà. Âåäü ÿ ïîñòîÿííî âëèïàþ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Íó ÷òî, ïðîÿâèëà íåçàâèñèìîñòü, ïîêàçàëà õàðàêòåð? 

Ìóæ÷èíà çàñòîíàë, è ÿ ìèãîì ïðåêðàòèëà ñàìîèñòÿçàíèå. Ñëàâà Áîãó, æèâ! Óæå íå òàê ïëîõî. 

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, è ÿ âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëàñü. - Ïðèâåò. Êàê Âû? 

Íè÷åãî óìíåå íå ïðèäóìàëà? 

Íåçíàêîìåö ðåçàíóë ìåíÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûì ÷åðíûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðîõðèïåë:

- ×òî Âàì çäåñü íàäî?

ß äàæå íå ñðàçó íàøëàñü, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Íè÷åãî ñåáå, âûñêî÷èë íà äîðîãó ïðÿìî ïîä êîëåñà è íà òåáå. ×òî Âàì çäåñü íàäî? Äà òàê, ìèñòåð, ÿ ïîäæèäàëà çàçåâàâøåãîñÿ ïðîõîæåãî. Ñèäåëà, çíàåòå ëè, êàê ðîÿëü â êóñòàõ. Âîò âåñü ýòîò äóðàöêèé äåíü äóìàëà, à íå ñáèòü ëè ìíå ïåøåõîäà? Ñòîï, âäîõíè, âûäîõíè, çàáåé! Íåðâèøêè øàëÿò? Äûøè, ñåñòðè÷êà, äûøè. Ñæàâ çóáû, ÿ íà÷àëà òåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíÿòü: 

- Ñýð, ÿ åõàëà ïî äîðîãå, à òóò Âû, îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü. È ÿ Âàñ íå÷àÿííî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî íå÷àÿííî, ñáèëà. Ìîæåò, ÿ îòâåçó Âàñ â áîëüíèöó, à?

Ìóæ÷èíà øàðàõíóëñÿ îò ìåíÿ êàê îò îãíÿ: - Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ, ìèññ, ÿ ñïðàâëþñü ñàì. 

Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü, íî òóò æå ñî ñòîíîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà äîðîãó. 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, Âàì ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìà ïîìîùü, ñýð, è íå ñïîðüòå! - ÿ ïîìîãëà åìó âñòàòü è, ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðöó ìàøèíû, êèâíóëà. - Íó æå, åäåì?

- Áëàãîäàðþ, íî ÿ âûíóæäåí åùå ðàç îòêëîíèòü Âàøó ëþáåçíóþ ïîìîùü, - îí íåòåðïåëèâî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. - Íå ñìåþ Âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü!

Îãî! Ýòî äàæå íå íàìåê, ïðîñòî ïðÿìîé ïîñûë óáèðàòüñÿ. Íî íå ìîãó æå ÿ áðîñèòü ñáèòîãî ÷åëîâåêà…

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ñýð, íî ÿ Âàñ ñáèëà è ïðîñòî îáÿçàíà óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ñ Âàìè âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå! 

- Íåò, ýòî ïåðåõîäèò âñÿ÷åñêèå ãðàíèöû! ß æå ñêàçàë, ìèññ, ñî ìíîé íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü! - îí ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ è òóò æå ñíîâà ñîãíóëñÿ, òèõî ÷åðòûõíóâøèñü. 

- Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Äàéòå, ÿ õîòÿ áû îñìîòðþ Âàñ. Íå âîëíóéòåñü, ó ìåíÿ åñòü îïûò îáùåíèÿ ñ ïîñòðàäàâøèìè.

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - áóðêíóë îí, – Âû ïðîñòî íå îñòàâëÿåòå ìíå âûáîðà, ìèññ. Ñîæàëåþ, íî ìîåìó òåðïåíèþ ïðèøåë êîíåö, - ìóæ÷èíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûõâàòèë ÷òî-òî èç êàðìàíà ïèäæàêà (â ñâåòå ôàð ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ïàëêà) è íàïðàâèë íà ìåíÿ. Îí âûêðèêíóë íåïîíÿòíîå ñëîâî (ëàòûíü?), è èç ïàëî÷êè âûðâàëñÿ ñòîëá ñâåòà. 

Íè …ñåáå! Âîò òåïåðü ìîæíî ñêàçàòü ñïàñèáî îòöó çà íàóêó. À ÿ åùå ñêóëèëà, êîãäà îí ó÷èë ìåíÿ ïðèåìàì ñàìîîáîðîíû. Ìãíîâåííî ñãðóïïèðîâàâøèñü, ÿ íûðíóëà âïåðåä, âûáèëà ïàëî÷êó èç ðóê íåçíàêîìöà è, íå äàâ åìó îïîìíèòüñÿ, áûñòðî íàíåñëà óäàð â ÷åëþñòü. Óô, ïîõîæå, îí îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. Âñå, ïðèåõàëè... Äîñòîéíîå çàâåðøåíèå êîøìàðíîãî äíÿ. ß åãî ñáèëà. Îí íàïàë íà ìåíÿ. ß îòïðàâèëà åãî â íîêàóò. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîêðóòèëà â ðóêàõ åãî ïàëî÷êó. Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíàÿ âåùèöà. Íåóæåëè, íîâåéøåå îðóæèå? Îòöà áû ñþäà, îí áû âìèã ðàçîáðàëñÿ. Ïàïà ó ìåíÿ âîåííûé èíæåíåð. Îí ìå÷òàë î íàñëåäíèêå, à ïîÿâèëàñü ÿ. Ìîÿ ìàìà óìåðëà ïðè ðîäàõ, òàê ÷òî ïàïà îñòàëñÿ ñî ìíîé îäèí íà îäèí è ïðèíÿëñÿ âîñïèòûâàòü, êàê îáðàçöîâîãî ñîëäàòà. Äàæå èìÿ ìíå äàë ìàëü÷èøåñêîå - Àëåêñàíäðà. À â âîåííîì ãîðîäêå ìåíÿ èíà÷å êàê Ñàøêà íèêòî íå íàçûâàë. Âîò òàê Ñàøêà ðîñëà, îêîí÷èëà øêîëó, ïîñòóïèëà â èíñòèòóò, à òåïåðü ïðèåõàëà â Ëîíäîí ïî ðàáîòå è, íå ïðîâåäÿ çäåñü è äâóõ äíåé, óñïåëà ïîïàñòü…

Ïðèâûêëà áûòü íåçàâèñèìîé, äóìàëà, ÷òî ñïðàâëþñü. Ãîâîðÿò æå, íå çíàÿ áðîäó, íå ëåçü â âîäó. Íó, ìíå òî ìîðå, ïàðäîí, ïî êîëåíî! È êàê ÿ áóäó âûïóòûâàòüñÿ? 

Áûñòðî îãëÿäåâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ÿ, íàñâèñòûâàÿ "We are the champions", ñî ñòðàõó âåñüìà ôàëüøèâî, áûñòðåíüêî çàïèõíóëà õëàäíûé òðóï â ìàøèíó. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè ýòî ìîæíî íàçâàòü áûñòðåíüêî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà êàæóùóþñÿ õóäîáó, âåñèë îí ïðèëè÷íî, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ïëþñ, åùå è áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Ó, êàê âñå õðåíîâî…

È êóäà ìíå ñ íèì? Ê âðà÷ó – ÿ çäåñü âñåãî íè÷åãî, íèêîãî íå çíàþ, â áîëüíèöó ñòðàøíî. Ïîëèöèÿ? (Êóçíåö? Êàêîé êóçíåö? Íå, íàì êóçíåö íå íóæåí. ×òî ÿ, ëîøàäü, ÷òî ëè?) Íà äîðîãå áðîñèòü – ñîâåñòü - ïîãàíêà íî÷üþ çàãðûçåò. Âîò è âûõîäèò, ÷òî äâèãàòüñÿ ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî â ñòîðîíó äîìà.

***

ß ìîëèëàñü, ÷òîáû õîçÿéêà íå âûñóíóëà ñâîé íîñ - ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êóäà ýòî ÿ ñîáðàëàñü ñ ìóæèêîì íà ïëå÷àõ. (è äîâîëüíî-òàêè, òÿæåëûì, íå ïîáîþñü ïîâòîðèòüñÿ, òàùó âåäü ÿ) Ìåíÿ çàíåñëî íà ïîâîðîòå, è ÿ ñ ìñòèòåëüíîé ðàäîñòüþ è äîëåé ñàäèçìà ïðèïå÷àòàëà ýòî íåáåñíîå òåëî ê ñòåíå. Îäíàêî íîêàóò çàòÿíóëñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî, ðóêà íå ïóøèíêà, íî ÷òîáû òàê? Ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ, ãàä, íå èíà÷å. Âîò ïîâåðíóñü ñïèíîé, à îí êàê ïðûãíåò! Ñâîëî÷ü ÿ – ïîêàëå÷èëà ÷åëîâåêà, à òåïåðü èçäåâàþñü. Îé, íåò íà ìåíÿ ïàïû ñ ñîëäàòñêèì ðåìíåì...

Ïðîíèêíóâ â êâàðòèðó è óëîæèâ íåçíàêîìöà íà äèâàí, ÿ, íàêîíåö-òî, ñìîãëà îòäûøàòüñÿ. Ó-ó-ô... äóø, ñðî÷íî íóæåí äóø. Îäíàêî âî ìíå ñíîâà çàãîâîðèëà ãàäñêàÿ ñîâåñòü. Ëàäíî, ñíà÷àëà ïðèâåäó åãî â ÷óâñòâî, à ïîòîì òî÷íî äóø. È åñëè åùå õîòü ñëîâî ñêàæåøü (ýòî ÿ ñîâåñòè) ïðîäàì çà ëàñòèê ïåðâîìó æå øêîëüíèêó. Ñáåãàâ çà àïòå÷êîé, ÿ äîñòàëà íàøàòûðü è ïåðåêèñü âîäîðîäà. Êîãäà ÿ ñîáðàëàñü áûëî îáðàáîòàòü ññàäèíó îò ìîåãî êóëàêà íà åãî ïîäáîðîäêå, îí íåîæèäàííî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêè è ñ òèõèì ðûêîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ: 

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà?

- Ïåðãèäðèòü òâîþ ìàòü! – îò ñòðàõà ÿ îáëèëàñü ïåðåêèñüþ ïî ñàìûå óøè. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ áàðûøíÿ íå òîëüêî áîÿçëèâàÿ, íî è íåðâíàÿ, ÷òî è ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà åìó íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî. Îé, äàâíî ÿ òàê íå âèçæàëà. Ãëÿäÿ íà åãî ïåðåêîøåííîå è ìåñòàìè ïîçåëåíåâøåå ëèöî, ÿ ïîíÿëà – íà áèñ íå òðåáóåòñÿ. Îí ñðàçó îòïóñòèë ìåíÿ.

- Çàìîë÷èòå æå, íàêîíåö, ñóìàñøåäøàÿ! – åãî ñâèñòÿùèé øåïîò ðåçàíóë ãëóáèíû ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ. 

ß áîþñü çìåé, ãîñïîäà. Åãî ãîëîñ ïðîèçâåë íà ìåíÿ ìàãè÷åñêîå äåéñòâèå. ß çàìåðëà ñëîâíî ìàëåíüêèé, áåëåíüêèé, ïóøèñòåíüêèé êðîëèê ïåðåä çëîáíûì ïÿòèìåòðîâûì óäàâîì. 

– Èê… - îé, áëèí… Åùå è èêîòà ïðèõâàòèëà. Âîçìîæíî, ñ óòðà íàäî áûëî íå ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä êîëëåãàìè, à ïðî÷èòàòü-òàêè ñâîé ãîðîñêîï. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿâíî íå ìîé äåíü, ïðè÷åì ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå áîëåå ÷óæèì. Íåçíàêîìåö ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê, ÷òî ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿëà - âñå ìîè ïîïûòêè íàëàäèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ïðîïàëè.

- Ïàëî÷êó, ëåäè, íåìåäëåííî, èëè êëÿíóñü Ìåðëèíîì, Âû ïîæàëååòå, ÷òî âîîáùå ðîäèëèñü íà ñâåò. ß, ñëîâíî çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ… Õîòÿ ïî÷åìó "ñëîâíî"? Áåçóñëîâíî, çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ. Åñëè áû Âû òîëüêî âèäåëè ýòè ãëàçà, õîëîäíûå, ñïîêîéíûå è â òî æå âðåìÿ ÿðîñòíûå. Ãëàçà õèùíèêà. ß ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîòÿíóòü åìó ïàëî÷êó, íî îí ñíîâà, íåïîíÿòíî ïî÷åìó âçúÿðèâøèñü, çàîðàë: 

– Íå ñìåéòå íàñòàâëÿòü åå íà ìåíÿ, ñëûøèòå, Âû, ãëóïàÿ äåâ÷îíêà?

Îò íåçàñëóæåííîé îáèäû ìîè ãóáû äðîãíóëè, à ðóêè òàê ïðîñòî çàäðîæàëè. ß ñ ñèëîé øâûðíóëà â íåãî ýòèì äåðåâÿííûì áåçîáðàçèåì. – Íó è óáèðàéòåñü îòñþäà ê ÷åðòîâîé ìàòåðè, îòêóäà ïðèøëè! Íå ðàññ÷èòàâ ñèëû ñâîåãî áîæåñòâåííîãî çàìàõà, ÿ ñî âñåé äóðè ïëþõíóëàñü íà ãðóäü íåçíàêîìöó. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå â ãëàçàõ ó ìåíÿ ïîòåìíåëî, à ïîä ëîæå÷êîé çàñîñàëî îò íåïðèÿòíåéøåãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, ÷òî äåëî ïàõíåò êåðîñèíîì. Ìû ÿâíî óáèðàëèñü âäâîåì è, ñóäÿ ïî ñîñòîÿíèþ ìîåãî æåëóäêà, èìåííî ê ÷åðòó. Íîãè íå îùóùàëè ïðèâû÷íîãî ïîëà…

***

Ó÷óÿâ òâåðäóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, ÿ, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, ñèãàíóëà â ñòîðîíó, íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïåðåêóâûðêíóëàñü, è òîëüêî òîãäà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ðàñêðûòü ÿñíû î÷è. Ñîîáðàæàé áûñòðåå, äåòêà. Íå çíàþ, êàêèì ìàêàðîì, íî òû îêàçàëàñü â ëåñó, à âîò è ñïóòíèê òâîé. Âîí âñòàåò, îòðÿõèâàÿñü è ÿâíî ÷åðòûõàÿñü. Íàä ëåñîì ðàçäàëñÿ ðåâ ðàíåíîãî ìàðàëà: 

– Âûõîäèòå, èëè áóäåò õóæå. Åñëè ÿ íàéäó Âàñ ñàì, óáüþ ñðàçó! 

- Àãà, à åñëè ÿ âûéäó, òî ìãíîâåííî. Ñïàñèáî êîíå÷íî. Ñýð, ÿ áû âûáðîñèëà áåëûé ôëàã, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, èç áåëîãî íà ìíå òîëüêî íèæíåå áåëüå. À ðàçäåâàòüñÿ â òàêóþ õîëîäíóþ ïîãîäó, ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå… - ÿ äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ÷èõíóëà.

Îòâåòîì ìíå áûëî âîçìóùåííîå ôûðêàíüå: 

– Ïîêîðíî áëàãîäàðþ, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ, ëèöåçðåòü Âàøè ïðåëåñòè.

ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. Ñàì íå ïîíÿë, îò ÷åãî îòêàçàëñÿ: 

- Òàê ÿ âûõîæó? Ïîêëÿíèòåñü ñâîèì Ìåðëèíîì, ÷òî íå òðîíåòå ìåíÿ, – æàëîáíî ïîñêóëèëà ÿ äëÿ ïðîôîðìû.

- ß íå òðîíó Âàñ, – ïðîöåäèë îí ñêâîçü çóáû, – åñëè Âû îáÿçóåòåñü âåñòè ñåáÿ ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. Òî åñòü ïðÿìî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíî ïîñëåäíåìó ïîëó÷àñó.

- Õîðîøî, ñýð. ß âûõîæó, – âäîõíóâ ïîãëóáæå è ïîäíÿâ ðóêè, ÿ âûïîëçëà èç êóñòîâ.

- Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, åñëè Âû ïîäîéäåòå ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, ÿ íà÷íó âèçæàòü, – ÿ ìñòèòåëüíî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåçíàêîìöà. 

- Î, óâîëüòå, ëåäè. Ïåðåæèòü åùå ðàç òàêîé øîê, ýòî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ! – îí ïðèìèðÿþùå ðàçâåë ðóêè, íî íåõîðîøèé îãîíåê â åãî ãëàçàõ çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ íàñòîðîæèòüñÿ. Òî÷íî, â åãî ðóêàõ ñíîâà îêàçàëàñü ìåðçêàÿ ïàëêà. Îé, ãàäîñòü-òî êàêàÿ! Ïîõîæå, ÿ çðÿ îòäàëà åå. Ïëàêàëè ìîè óøêè, ìîè ìàëåíüêèå, ðîçîâåíüêèå óøêè. Âëÿïàëàñü…

Ìóæ÷èíà òåì âðåìåíåì, óñìåõíóâøèñü, íàïðàâèë íà ìåíÿ ïàëî÷êó: 

– Íå äâèãàéòåñü, ëåäè. Ñ Âàìè íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, óâåðÿþ Âàñ.

Îò ìîåãî âçãëÿäà, ïîñëåäîâàâøåãî çà åãî òèðàäîé, îí äîëæåí áûë óïàñòü íà ìåñòå è óìåðåòü â æóòêèõ êîð÷àõ. ß ñìîðãíóëà äëÿ âåðíîñòè, íè ôèãà... ÍÈ ÔÈÃÀ!!! Íó ýòî íàäî æå! 

– Âû æå ïîêëÿëèñü, ÷òî íå áóäåòå òðîãàòü ìåíÿ! – îáèäà â ãîëîñå òàê è ïëåñêàëàñü.

- ß îáåùàë íå òðîãàòü Âàñ, ëåäè. Ìîè ðóêè ïî-ïðåæíåìó âíå Âàøåé ïåðñîíû, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ýòîò òèï áåç êàêîãî-ëèáî íàìåêà íà ðàñêàÿíèå. – Çàáâåíèóì!!!

Ïîñëåäóþùåãî ôåéåðâåðêà ÿ äîëãî íå çàáóäó. Âûðâàâøèåñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè ñíîï èñêð è ñòîëï ñâåòà îêóòàëè ìåíÿ íà ìàíåð ñåâåðíîãî ñèÿíèÿ. Â ãîëîâå ãóäåëî êàê ïîñëå ñòóäåí÷åñêîé ïîïîéêè. Ìàìó Âàøó çà íîãó! ß æå òåïåðü äî êîíöà æèçíè áóäó ïðÿòàòüñÿ îò ïðàçäíè÷íîãî ñàëþòà õâîñòîì ââåðõ. Ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ãîëîâó, ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê äåðåâó. 

– Ñýð, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà Âàì ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïîäîïûòíûé êðîëèê, - ìîé ãîëîñ íàðàñòàë ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé, – ÏÎÈÙÈÒÅ ÅÃÎ Â ÄÐÓÃÎÌ ÌÅÑÒÅ! ÄÀ ß ×ÓÒÜ ÍÅ ÎÃËÎÕËÀ È ÍÅ ÎÑËÅÏËÀ ÏÎ ÒÂÎÅÉ ÂÈÍÅ, ÈÄÈÎÒ!!! – íà ïîëòîíà âûøå è ñîñåäíÿÿ ñîñíà òî÷íî áû ðóõíóëà ê ìîèì íîãàì. Îäíàêî âèä çàìåðøåãî ñ îñòåêëåíåëûì âçãëÿäîì âðàãà áûë óæå ñàì ïî ñåáå ïðèÿòåí. Íå îáäåëèë Áîã ãîëîñîì, ñïàñèáî! 

Ãàä æå ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àë ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ, òèõî áîðìî÷à ïîä íîñ: 

– Íåìûñëèìî, ïî÷åìó ýòî íå ñðàáîòàëî? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå îñòàâëÿòü åå çäåñü íåëüçÿ.

Â ãîëîâå çàçâåíåëî. Íåëüçÿ îñòàâëÿòü â æèâûõ! Çäðàâñòâóéòå, äîïðûãàëèñü. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ äåâóøêà 90õ60õ90 íàøëà ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ íà ñâîè íèæíèå äåâÿíîñòî! ß ìåòíóëàñü ê ñïàñèòåëüíûì êóñòàì, íî áûëà ïåðåõâà÷åíà öåïêèìè ðóêàìè. 

– Óñïîêîéòåñü æå, íåíîðìàëüíàÿ!

- Êòî íåíîðìàëüíàÿ? ß íåíîðìàëüíàÿ? Äà ÿ òàêàÿ íîðìàëüíàÿ, ÷òî…

Âèäèìî óñòàâ ñî ìíîé áîðîòüñÿ, ìóæ÷èíà íå ñèëüíî, íî âåñüìà ýôôåêòèâíî, (êàê æå ÿ, äóðà, ñàìà íå äîãàäàëàñü?) íàäàâèë íà ìîþ ñîííóþ àðòåðèþ. Òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå, ÿ âñå æå óñïåëà ïàðó ðàç ïíóòü åãî â îáëàñòü ïàõà.

***

Ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ìîÿ ãîëîâà íåìèëîñåðäíî, íî ðèòìè÷íî óäàðÿåòñÿ î ÷òî-òî òâåðäîå. Ïûòàÿñü çàãîâîðèòü, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ðîò çàòêíóò, à ðóêè è íîãè ñâÿçàíû äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ òóãî. 

- Óñïîêîéòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, – îïÿòü ýòîò êîøìàðíûé ãîëîñ. Ó ìåíÿ îò åãî çâó÷àíèÿ âñå ìóðàøêè âñòàþò äûáîì è â ñòðàõå ðàçáåãàþòñÿ.

ß çàäåðãàëàñü è çàìû÷àëà åùå ñèëüíåå. Ñî ñòîðîíû ÿ, íàâåðíîå, íàïîìèíàëà ãóñåíèöó, ïûòàþùóþñÿ ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â áàáî÷êó, íî áåçóñïåøíî. 

Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðûãàëè ñ òàðçàíêè, íî íåóäà÷íî? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî âìåñòî çàõâàòûâàþùåãî ïîëåòà âíèç è âçìûâàíèÿ â ãîëóáîå íåáî, Âû ñ ìàêñèìàëüíûì óñêîðåíèåì øëåïàëèñü. Íåò? Íå äàé Âàì Áîã òàêîå ïåðåæèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ èñïûòàëà ýòî íà ñâîåé øêóðå. Ìåíÿ ñ ðàçìàõó ïðèëîæèëè î çåìëþ òàê, ÷òî ÿ ëåãêî ìîãëà âûèãðàòü êîíêóðñ íà ñàìóþ ïëîñêóþ êàìáàëó â ìèðå.

Îõíóâ, ÿ îòêðûëà ÿñíûå î÷è è òóò æå çàæìóðèëàñü. Ãëàçà, âïèâøèåñÿ â ìîå ëèöî, áóäóò ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ äî ñêîí÷àíèÿ âåêîâ. 

– Òèøå, æåíùèíà, èëè ÿ ïðèäóøó òåáÿ, íå èñïûòûâàÿ, ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ? – âèäèìî, äëÿ ëó÷øåãî óñâîåíèÿ òåêñòà, îí ïðèäàâèë ìåíÿ ê çåìëå åùå ñèëüíåå. - Íå èñïûòûâàÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî ñîæàëåíèÿ, ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò, íàñëàæäåíèå… ß ñåé÷àñ îñâîáîæó òâîé ãðÿçíûé ðîò, íî åñëè òîëüêî… 

Ñäåëàâ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, ÿ áðÿêíóëà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî íà óì: 

– Âû ìàíüÿê?

Çàñòîíàâ, îí îñëàáèë õâàòêó: 

– Îòêóäà æå òû ñâàëèëàñü íà ìîþ ãîëîâó?

- ß? Ýòî ÿ ñâàëèëàñü? Äà ýòî òû âûïðûãíóë ïîä êîëåñà, ñëîâíî ñàìîóáèéöà! – ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ñåñòü, íî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî ñäåëàòü ýòî â ñâÿçàííîì ñîñòîÿíèè. – Çà÷åì òû ïðèòàùèë ìåíÿ ñþäà?

Íåîæèäàííî óòèõíóâ, îí ôûðêíóë: 

– Ïðèòàùèë? Ýòî Âû, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ, ïðîñòî ïðèêëåèëèñü êî ìíå. 

Îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè ÿ äàæå çàáûëà, ÷òî ñâÿçàíà, è ïîïûòàëàñü ñàäàíóòü ïàðàçèòà êîëåíîì, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî, ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà íåì.

- Ïîõîæå, Âàñ ïðîñòî òÿíåò êî ìíå, – îí ïëîòîÿäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - Âû äåìîíñòðèðóåòå ýòî âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì åæåñåêóíäíî.

ß áû ðàñïëàêàëàñü, íî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò ãàä îáÿçàòåëüíî îòïóñòèò êàêóþ-íèáóäü êîëêîñòü, îñòàíîâèëà ìåíÿ. ß ëèøü ñåðäèòî ôûðêíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò íåãî. Íåóäà÷íàÿ èäåÿ. 

- Åñëè Âû íå ïðåêðàòèòå Âàøè äâèæåíèÿ, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí ñòàòü êëÿòâîïðåñòóïíèêîì, óâàæàåìàÿ. Åñëè Âû óñïåëè çàìåòèòü, ÿ íå áåñ÷óâñòâåííîå ïîëåíî, à âïîëíå çäîðîâûé ìóæ÷èíà…

ß íà ñåêóíäó çàìåðëà, ïîáëàãîäàðèâ îêðóæàþùèé íàñ ìðàê, ïîñêîëüêó ìîè ùåêè ïîëûõàëè ñâåêîëüíûì öâåòîì, è ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïûëüíûì ìåøêîì óïàñòü â ñûðóþ òðàâó.

- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïîñêîëüêó Âû, íàêîíåö, çàìîë÷àëè, õîòÿ è íå íàäîëãî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ïîñòàðàþñü äîíåñòè äî Âàñ íóæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Õîòÿ Âû, ïî-ìîåìó, íå ñïîñîáíû òðåçâî ðàçìûøëÿòü.

Ôûðêíóâ, ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. – Äàâàé, ôàøèñò, – ïîïûòàâøèñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó òåëó ìàêñèìóì äîñòîèíñòâà, íî, êàê Âû ïîíèìàåòå – ýòî äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî óñòðîèòü â ñâÿçàííîì ñîñòîÿíèè.

- Èòàê, çà âñå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ÷òî Âû ìíå äîñòàâèëè (ÿ ïðîñòî ïîïåðõíóëàñü îò åãî íåâîçìóòèìîé íàãëîñòè), ÿ õîòåë áû âçàìåí âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî äíåé Âàøåé ñâîáîäû, ïîòðà÷åííûõ â ìîåì îáùåñòâå. Ñîãëàñèòåñü, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìàëåíüêèé ïóñòÿê. 

Ïóñòÿê? À êàê æå ìîÿ ðàáîòà, à… È âîîáùå, ÷òî îí ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåò? Â çàïàëå ÿ äàæå íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèÿ, ÷òî ðóêè è íîãè ó ìåíÿ ñâîáîäíû. À îí, âçÿâ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäÿ â ìîè ãëàçà, ïðîäîëæàë: 

– Âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ìèññ. Íåñêîëüêî äíåé â ìîåì îáùåñòâå. Âû ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ, òîëüêî ìîé ãîëîñ è áîëüøå íè÷åãî. Íåñêîëüêî äíåé â ìîåì îáùåñòâå, ýòî ïðîñòî ïóñòÿê. Âû ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ, ìèññ? Ïóñòÿê, íåñêîëüêî äíåé.

Ñîâåðøåííî çàâîðîæåííàÿ, ÿ ïîâòîðÿëà: 

- Ýòî ïóñòÿê, âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî äíåé… Íåîæèäàííî, êîïíà ìîèõ âîëîñ ñòàëà âåñèòü íåïîìåðíî ìíîãî, è ÿ, îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó, âûïàëà èç ñîçíàíèÿ.


	2. part2

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ

Çäðàâñòâóé, Õîãâàðòñ, èëè ñïàñàéñÿ, êòî ìîæåò – ìàãëà èäåò!

- Ñåâåðóñ, íî çà÷åì áûëî ïðèâîäèòü åå â Õîãâàðòñ? Òû áû ìîã îñòàâèòü åå ñ èçìåíåííûì ñîçíàíèåì.

- Ñëóøàé, îáîðîòåíü, ÿ íå çâàë òåáÿ äàâàòü ìíå ñîâåòû. Åñëè ÿ îáðàòèëñÿ ê òåáå, èìåé òåðïåíèå âûñëóøàòü äî êîíöà. Ïîäîæäè, ñåé÷àñ îíà ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ, è òû ïîéìåøü, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðèâåë åå. Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî ýòà ëåäè íàñòîÿùàÿ ìåãåðà, ýòî íå ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå. Ãàðïèé íà ñâîåì âåêó ÿ ïîâèäàë íåìàëî. Íî íà íåå íå îêàçàë äåéñòâèÿ Çàáâåíèóì! Òû ïîíèìàåøü? Â íà÷àëå ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòà ïîëîóìíàÿ ÷òî-òî ñîòâîðèëà ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé. È ÿ ñðàçó æå ïðîâåðèë – ïàëî÷êà â àáñîëþòíîì ïîðÿäêå. 

Äî ìîåãî çàìóòíåííîãî ñîçíàíèÿ äîíîñèëñÿ ïðåñòðàííåéøèé äèàëîã. ß ïîøåâåëèëàñü. Ãîëîâà… Áîëüøîé àðáóç, íà÷èíåííûé òðîòèëîì. Ïðèñåâ, ÿ ïûòàëàñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ãäå æå íàõîæóñü. Ìîçãè ñëàáî ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè õîçÿéêó, îòçûâàÿñü òóïîé áîëüþ íà âñÿêóþ ïîïûòêó çàñòàâèòü èõ ðàáîòàòü. Ïëþíóâ íà âñå, ÿ îãëÿäåëàñü. Ìîé íîâûé çíàêîìåö âåë íåñïåøíóþ áåñåäó ñ âûñîêèì è õóäîùàâûì ãîñïîäèíîì, âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé íàðóæíîñòè. Âîò òîëüêî ãëàçà åãî áûëè ãëàçàìè õèùíèêà, êàê íè ñêðûâàé èõ çà äëèííûìè, ñâåòëî-ïóøèñòûìè ðåñíèöàìè. ß ïîåæèëàñü. Çäåñü ÷òî, ìîäà íà çâåðèíûå ãëàçà? Ïðîñòî Âîëê è Êîðøóí, òàê è áóäó èõ íàçûâàòü, èç âðåäíîñòè.

Áåñåäà òåì âðåìåíåì ïðåêðàòèëàñü, è îáà óñòàâèëèñü íà ìåíÿ. Îäèí äðóæåñêè-ëþáîïûòñòâåííî, äðóãîé ñåðäèòî-õìóðî. 

ß â äîëãó íå îñòàëàñü è ìåòíóëà èì îòâåòíûé âçãëÿä, íàäåþñü, äîñòàòî÷íî çëîáíûé è óñòðàøàþùèé. Ãîëîâà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ãóäåëà, êàê òðàíñôîðìàòîðíàÿ áóäêà.

Âîëê ó÷àñòëèâî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä áðåííûì òåëîì, íåæíî èçó÷àÿ ìîé ïóëüñ. 

– Âàì ëó÷øå? – îí ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ìàëåíüêóþ ïëèòêó øîêîëàäà. Åãî àêöèè ñðàçó ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ.

- Ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ âîëíóåò òîëüêî îäíî – ãîðÿ÷àÿ âàííà. ß äóìàþ î íåé ñ òåõ ïîð, - ÿ îáëèëà Êîðøóíà èç óøàòà ïðåçðåíèÿ, – êàê ïîçíàêîìèëàñü ñ ýòèì, ñ ïîçâîëåíèÿ ñêàçàòü, äæåíòëüìåíîì.

Âîëê åëå ñäåðæèâàë óëûáêó: 

– Ñëûøèøü, Ñåâåðóñ? Êàê ãîñòåïðèèìíîìó õîçÿèíó òåáå ïîðà ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ãîñòüå. 

Ñåâåðóñ? Ñòðàííîå èìÿ. Õîòÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü îá èìåíè, îíî âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ìåñòó. Òþðüìà ñ ïñèõóøêîé â îäíîì ôëàêîíå.

Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî îãëÿäåë ìåíÿ ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû è ïðîöåäèë. 

– Îäíîé âàííîé çäåñü íå ñïàñåøüñÿ: 

Ëèìèò óáèéñòâåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ Âàñèëèñêà áûë èñ÷åðïàí, ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîñòî âçäîõíóëà è, îáðàòèâ ñâîè ÿñíûå î÷è íà øàòåíà, ñ îáâîðîæèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé ïîïðîñèëà î ïîìîùè.

Ãàëàíòíî ïîäàâ ðóêó, îí ïîìîã ìíå âñòàòü. Â ýòî âðåìÿ Ñåâåðóñ, âîçèâøèéñÿ ñ ÷åì-òî ó ñòîëà, îáåðíóâøèñü, áðîñèë ìíå êàêèå-òî òðÿïêè: 

– Áóäüòå ëþáåçíû íàäåòü ýòî ïîñëå âàííû. 

ß ðàçäðàæåííî ôûðêíóëà: 

– Ìîÿ íûíåøíÿÿ îäåæäà ìåíÿ âïîëíå óñòðàèâàåò.

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, õîæäåíèå ïî ó÷åáíîìó çàâåäåíèþ â ðâàíûõ äæèíñàõ ïðîñòî íåïðèåìëåìî. Ïðåäñòàâüòå, òîëüêî êàêîé ïðèìåð Âû áóäåòå ïîäàâàòü äåòÿì.

- À âî-âòîðûõ? – ìîå ðàçäðàæåíèå ãðîçèëî âûëèòüñÿ ÷åðåç êðàé ÷àøè òåðïåíèÿ è çàòîïèòü îáèòåëü ýòîãî èçäåâùèêà.

- À âî-âòîðûõ, ìàðø ìûòüñÿ! – (Ðûê åãî, ãðîìó ïîäîáåí! Âñïëûëà â ìîåé ïàìÿòè ôðàçà. È îòêóäà?)

Ðèñêóÿ ñëîìàòü ñåáå øåþ, ÿ êèíóëàñü ê äâåðè, ïî ïóòè ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ãäå æå çäåñü ìîæíî îêóíóòüñÿ â æèâèòåëüíóþ âëàãó? 

- Ý, ñýð? Ïðîñòèòå, à êóäà ìíå ñîáñòâåííî… - ìîÿ òèðàäà áûëà ïðåðâàíà îãðîìíûì ïñîì, âîðâàâøèìñÿ â êîìíàòó, ñëîâíî ÷åðíûé ñìåð÷. Ñîáàêà ðâàíóëà ê Ñåâåðóñó è çàðû÷àëà òàê, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ êðîâü â æèëàõ çàñòûëà. Âäîâîëü íàñîáà÷èâøèñü, ïåñ ïîäáåæàë ê øàòåíó è ïðèâåòëèâî ïîäñòàâèë ãîëîâó äëÿ ïî÷åñûâàíèÿ. Óëûáíóâøèñü, Âîëê ïîòðåïàë åãî ïî çàãðèâêó: 

– Ñèðèóñ, áðîäÿãà, ÷òî òû çäåñü çàáûë? Íó, ðàç óæ òû ïîÿâèëñÿ, áóäü ëþáåçåí, ïðîâîäè ãîñòüþ. Åé íåîáõîäèìà âàííà.

Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè ñîáàêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî åìó ïîäìèãíóëà è îäîáðèòåëüíî õìûêíóëà? Íåò, ÿâíûé áðåä. Êîãäà ÿ âåðíóñü äîìîé, âñå çàáóäåòñÿ, êàê äóðíîé ñîí. Áîã òû ìîé, à âäðóã âñå ýòî ïðîñòî ìèëûé, äîáðûé êîøìàð? Ïîâåñåëåâ, ÿ ïîñëåäîâàëà çà äâèíóâøåéñÿ â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà ñîáàêîé. 

Âàííà îêàçàëàñü íà ïîâåðêó íåáîëüøèì áàññåéíîì è ïðîèçâåëà íà ìåíÿ áëàãîòâîðíîå äåéñòâèå. Ñèðèóñ, áëàæåííî ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà êðàþ áàññåéíà, áëàãîäóøíî âçèðàë íà ìåíÿ. Ðàçâåñåëèâøèñü, ÿ îáðûçãàëà åãî îò óøåé è äî õâîñòà. Ïåñ íå îñòàëñÿ â äîëãó è íà÷àë ñêèäûâàòü âñå, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü åìó ïîä ëàïó, ñîëü, ìàñëà, ïîëîòåíöà è ïðî÷èå àòðèáóòû êóïàíèÿ, â âîäîåì. Èçëîâ÷èâøèñü, ÿ ñòÿíóëà åãî â áàññåéí è îò äóøè ïðîïîëîñêàëà. Íå óâåðåíà, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ïåñ íå ñèëüíî âîçðàæàë. Ïîñëå êóïàíèÿ ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî çà îäåæäó ìíå ïîäñóíóëè, è áûëà êðàéíå ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Äóðàöêàÿ ðîáà ÷åðíîãî öâåòà è ïëàù. ß áû ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàòÿíóëà ïóñêàé è ðàçîäðàííûå âî âðåìÿ çëîêëþ÷åíèé äæèíñû, íî ýòà ïñèíà óìóäðèëàñü óòîïèòü èõ â ðàçãàðå èãðû. Ïðèøëîñü äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ âûäàííûìè òðÿïêàìè.

***

Äîâîëüíûå è ìîêðûå ìû âåðíóëèñü â êîìíàòó Ñåâåðóñà. Â êàìèíå ïðèâåòëèâî ïûëàë îãîíü è âåñåëî ïîòðåñêèâàëè ïîëåíüÿ. Ðàñòÿíóâøèñü ó îãíÿ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ñóøèòü âîëîñû. Ñèðèóñ ðàçâàëèëñÿ ðÿäîì, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íå ïðî÷ü ïîëó÷èòü ñâîþ ïîðöèþ ëàñêè.

Ðàññìåÿâøèñü, ÿ çàïóñòèëà îáå ðóêè â åãî øåðñòü. – Íó ÷òî, îáîðìîò, íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òåáÿ õîëÿò è ëåëåþò? 

Âèäèìî ìîå âîñïàëåííîå âîîáðàæåíèå åùå äîëãî áóäåò èçäåâàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé. Ìíå îïðåäåëåííî ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñîáàêà óõìûëüíóëàñü è êèâíóëà â îòâåò.

- Íå ïîäöåïèòå áëîõ, – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ âåðíóâøåãîñÿ õîçÿèíà. Ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì îäíîâðåìåííî çàðû÷àëè. 

- Íà Âàøåì ìåñòå, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, ÿ áû íå ñòàë ñòîëü âîëüíî îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì ïåñèêîì.

- Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? ß ëþáëþ ñîáàê, è îíè ìåíÿ òîæå.

- Áîþñü, ýòà ñîáà÷êà, - óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí îêèíóë ïñà èðîíè÷íûì âçãëÿäîì, – íå ñîâñåì òî, ÷òî Âû äóìàåòå. Áëåê, çàêàí÷èâàé ïðåäñòàâëåíèå ñàì èëè ÿ çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ ïðèíÿòü íîðìàëüíûé îáëèê. 

×åðåç ñåêóíäó íà ìåñòå ïñà ñòîÿë ìóæ÷èíà, óëûáàÿñü ìíå ñàìîé ðàçâðàòíî-ñåêñóàëüíîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðóþ ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåëà. 

– Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ, çà ñòîëü ÷óòêîå îòíîøåíèå. ß âñåãäà â Âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, è íå òîëüêî â ñîáà÷üåì îáëè÷èè. Îñîáåííî, åñëè ðåøèòå ñíîâà èñêóïàòüñÿ â ìîåé êîìïàíèè… – óõìûëüíóâøèñü, øåïíóë îí, ïîäõîäÿ ïîáëèæå è öåëóÿ ìîè ñâåäåííûå ñóäîðîãîé ðóêè. 

ß ñ æóòêèì âñõëèïîì, èíà÷å è íå íàçâàòü, áðîñèëàñü çà äâåðü. Ñâîëî÷ü êàêàÿ! À ÿ åùå óäèâëÿëàñü, ÷åãî ýòî ñîáàêà òàê ðâåòñÿ èñêóïàòüñÿ? Íó, ïîäîæäè, áîëîíêà îáòðåïàííàÿ, ÿ èç òåáÿ ïóäåëÿ öèðêîâîãî ñäåëàþ! 

***

Âìåñòî âñõëèïîâ èç ìîåãî ãîðëà íà÷àë âûðûâàòüñÿ êàêîé-òî ðûê âïåðåìåæêó ñ øèïåíèåì. Êàêîãî… ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü íà ýòó ïðîãóëêó? Äóðäîì, íàòóðàëüíàÿ ïñèõóøêà… ß òåïåðü áóäó øàðàõàòüñÿ îò êàæäîãî æèâîòíîãî, âñòðå÷åííîãî íà ìîåì æèçíåííîì ïóòè.

- À-à-à!!! – íåðâû ìîè ïîèñòðåïàëèñü ñîâñåì, à èíà÷å, êàê îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî, íàëåòåâ ñ ðàçìàõó íà îáû÷íîãî ïîäðîñòêà, ÿ íà÷àëà îðàòü, ñëîâíî ðåçàíàÿ.

Çàêðûâ ðîò, ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó, ÿ, íàêîíåö-òî, ðàçãëÿäåëà ïàðíÿ. Â ïîëóìðàêå êîðèäîðà îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü äàæå íåäóðñòâåííî. Ñèìïàòè÷íûé áëîíäèí, ëåò øåñòíàäöàòè íà âèä. 

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà?!! – îäíîâðåìåííî ðÿâêíóëè ìû, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííûå ëáû.

Ïàðåíü îáàëäåëî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìåíÿ. 

– È ãäå æå òåáÿ íàó÷èëè òàê îðàòü, ïîëîóìíàÿ? Ó ìåíÿ áàðàáàííûå ïåðåïîíêè ÷óòü íå ëîïíóëè. Òû ÷òî, íîâåíüêàÿ? ß íå âèäåë òåáÿ ðàíüøå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå ñëûøàë, – îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è íàñìåøëèâî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Òû òî÷íî íå èç Ñëèçåðèíà, à æàëü, ÿ áû èñïîëüçîâàë òåáÿ â íàøåé êîìàíäå ïî êâèääèò÷ó. Îò òâîåãî âèçãà âñå ñ ìåòåë ïîïàäàþò. Èòàê, ãäå âîäÿòñÿ òàêèå ìèëåíüêèå öûïî÷êè? – ìàëü÷èøêà, ñöåïèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, íàáëþäàë çà ìîåé ðåàêöèåé.

À ìíå çàõîòåëîñü çàâûòü. Äåíü áûë îòâðàòèòåëåí ñ ñàìîãî óòðà è çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ ïðîñòî îìåðçèòåëüíî. Øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ñîñóíîê âîâñþ ôëèðòîâàë ñî ìíîé. Íåóæåëè ÿ òàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî âûãëÿæó â ñâîè äâàäöàòü øåñòü? Â ìîíîëîã íåìåäëåííî âêëèíèëîñü âòîðîå ÿ. - À ÷òî òû õîòåëà, ðûáêà ìîÿ? Âåäåøü ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî øêîëüíèöà. Ïîâàäêè è çàìàøêè ó òåáÿ îòêðîâåííî ìàëü÷èøåñêèå. Êîñìåòèêîé íå óâëåêàåøüñÿ îò ïðèðîäíîé ëåíè. Íà ðàáîòå è â êîìïàíèè âåäåøü ñåáÿ îäèíàêîâî âûçûâàþùå. Îò òâîåãî ÿçûêà âñå ìóæèêè øàðàõàþòñÿ. Âîò è ðåçóëüòàò, ìîæåøü ðàññ÷èòûâàòü òîëüêî íà ìàëîëåòîê â ïåðèîä ñåêñóàëüíîãî ñîçðåâàíèÿ. 

- Çàòêíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, à? Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà ãóäèò, à òóò åùå òû ñî ñâîèìè íðàâîó÷åíèÿìè. Îí äëÿ ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ýìáðèîí. Ìåíÿ ïàñîäþòü çà ðàñòëåíèå ìàëîëåòíèõ. 

Âçäîõíóâ, êàê ïðåñòóïíèê ïåðåä êàçíüþ, ÿ ðåøèëàñü îòâåòèòü. 

- Ìàëûø, ÿ ÷òî-òî íå ðàññëûøàëà òâîåãî èìåíè. Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîðÿäî÷íûé ïàé-ìàëü÷èê îáÿçàí ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ? – îò ìåäîâîñòè ìîåãî ãîëîñà âñå ìåäâåäè â ðàäèóñå íå ìåíåå êèëîìåòðà äîëæíû áûëè çàõëåáíóòüñÿ ãîëîäíîé ñëþíîé.

Âèäåëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ðàññåðæåííóþ êîáðó? Íå ïðèâåäè Ãîñïîäü â æèçíè âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Òàê âîò, îäèí òàêîé ýêçåìïëÿð íàõîäèëñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé âî âñåé ñâîåé êðàñå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Ìàìîé êëÿíóñü, ó íåãî è êàïþøîí ïîÿâèëñÿ, òàê åãî ðàçíåñëî îò îáèäû. 

– Ïîñëóøàé òû, íè îäíà îñîáü æåíñêîãî ïîëà íå íàçûâàëà ìåíÿ Ìàëûøîì, çàïîìíè ýòî! 

Øèïèò-òî êàê, çàñëóøàåøüñÿ. Ñòîèò ïîó÷èòüñÿ, åé Áîãó!

ß ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà êàê ìîæíî øèðå â óäèâëåííî-èçóìëåííîé ìàíåðå: 

– Çàéêà, íåóæåëè òåáÿ çîâóò Ìàëûøîì îñîáè ìóæñêîãî ïîëà? Ïðîñòè, íå õîòåëà îáèäåòü…

Ðàçäàâøååñÿ ïîçàäè ìåíÿ íàñìåøëèâîå ôûðêàíüå íåëüçÿ áûëî íè ñ ÷åì ñïóòàòü. Ñåâåðóñ ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé (ñåé÷àñ, î÷åíü êñòàòè): 

– Ìèññ Ñìèò, ÿ âèæó, Âû óæå óñïåëè ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ìîèì ó÷åíèêîì.

- Íå èìåëà òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, ñýð, – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ ðàçäðàæåííî.

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ãäå Âàøè ìàíåðû? – ãîëîñ, ÷èñòûé ÿä.

- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ê Âàøèì óñëóãàì, – ïàðåíü îòâåñèë êëîóíñêèé ïîêëîí, íî ïîáîÿëñÿ äîáàâèòü ÷òî-ëèáî âñëóõ. À âèäíî õîòåëîñü. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ìíîãî ÷åãî îáíàðóæèëà â åãî ãëàçàõ (êñòàòè, î÷åíü íåîáû÷íûå ãëàçåíêè – õîëîäíîãî ñòàëüíîãî öâåòà, ñëîâíî äâà êëèíêà). 

- Ñýð, íå ïðåäñòàâèòå Âàøó äàìó? – ìàëü÷èøêà ñ íàãëûì âçãëÿäîì îáðàòèëñÿ ê ó÷èòåëþ.

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ìèññ Ñìèò, ìîÿ äàëüíÿÿ ðîäñòâåííèöà. Ïðîøó ëþáèòü è æàëîâàòü.

ß âûòàðàùèëàñü â íåìîì óäèâëåíèè. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð îí èñïûòûâàåò óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ÷åãî-ëèáî ñâÿçàííîãî ñî ìíîé õîòü íà éîòó? Âî-âòîðûõ, êàêàÿ åùå Ñìèò? Àëåêñàíäðà ÿ Ñâåò Àíäðååâíà Àëåêñàõèíà. Ñàøêà, Øóðêà, Àëåêñ, íàêîíåö, äëÿ òåõ, êòî â òàíêå. Ñìè-è-èò, ãàäîñòü êàêàÿ! Áàíàëüíî äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ. ß óæ ñîáðàëàñü çàïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî, îñòàíîâëåííàÿ áîëåçíåííûì ñæàòèåì ìîåãî íåæíîãî ïðåäïëå÷üÿ, îéêíóëà, ïåðåéäÿ íà øèïåíèå. Âîò âåäü óðîä, òåïåðü ñèíÿê áóäåò!

- Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî! - ïèñêíóëà ÿ, âñå åùå ïåðåæèâàÿ çà äðàãîöåííóþ ðóêó, êîòîðóþ íèêàê íå æåëàëè îòïóñêàòü öåïêèå ïàëüöû ìîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ.

- È ìíå, – ïðîöåäèë Ìàëôîé, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ îáðàòíîå. Îäíàêî îí íå ïîñìåë âûñêàçàòü âñëóõ ÷òî-ëèáî, êðîìå ëþáåçíîñòåé.

- Íàì ïîðà, äîðîãàÿ. Ïîæåëàé þíîìó ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, – ðóêà åùå êðåï÷å ñæàëà ìîå èñòåðçàííîå ïðåäïëå÷üå.

- Ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, ïðîíçàÿ èõ îáîèõ ãíåâíûì âçãëÿäîì.

- È Âàì, ëåäè, – íåîæèäàííî óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïàðåíü, – ïðèÿòíûõ ñíîâ!

***

Ñ òàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ ÿ íå áåãàëà ñî âðåìåí øêîëüíîãî äåòñòâà. Ñîâåðøåííî íå óñïåâàÿ çà òàùèâøèì ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñîì, ÿ áîëòàëàñü â åãî ðóêå ñëîâíî âîçäóøíûé øàðèê â êîïûòöå ëåãåíäàðíîãî Ïÿòà÷êà. 

– Ñýð, íåëüçÿ ëè ïîìåäëåííåå, à? ß ïðîñòî ñ íîã âàëþñü, – ïðîñêóëèëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäàííî çàãëÿíóòü â åãî ãëàçà. Õîòÿ ñóäÿ ïî åãî íàñìåøëèâîìó âçãëÿäó, ìîÿ ïðåäàííîñòü íå âûçâàëà ó íåãî äîâåðèÿ.

- Ìû è òàê äâèãàåìñÿ ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî, óâàæàåìàÿ. Ñ ÷åãî ýòî Âàì ïîíàäîáèëîñü òàê ðåçâî óáåãàòü îò ìåíÿ? Ìû âåäü, êàæåòñÿ, äîãîâîðèëèñü, íåñêîëüêî äíåé è Âû ñâîáîäíû. Ó÷òèòå, çà Âàøó ïðîâèííîñòü ÿ íàêèíó ïàðó-òðîéêó äíåé.

- Ý? Ïàðó-òðîéêó? Äà êàê Âû… 

Âîçäóõà â ìîèõ ëåãêèõ áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî, è ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëàñü âûäàòü ñâîé êîðîííûé.

Ìãíîâåííî ïðèãâîæäåííàÿ ê õîëîäíîé, êàìåííîé ñòåíå, ÿ ñ æóòêèì ñâèñòîì âûäîõíóëà. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîïëûëè ÷åðíûå êðóãè, à â ãîëîâå øóìåëî.

- Òîëüêî îòêðîéòå ðîò, äîðîãàÿ ðîäñòâåííèöà, è ÿ ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì íàñëàæäåíèåì ëèøó Âàñ ãîëîñà íà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü. Âû âåäü íå ñîìíåâàåòåñü â ìîèõ âîçìîæíîñòÿõ, íåïðàâäà ëè? – åãî ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå ùåêîòàëî ìîå íåæíîå óõî è ÿ, íå âûäåðæàâ, ðàññìåÿëàñü, ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèâøèñü â ìîåãî âèçàâè. 

- Âû â ñâîåì óìå? – íåïîíÿòíî ÷åãî áûëî áîëüøå â ýòîì ãîëîñå, ÿðîñòè èëè èçóìëåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, èçóìëåíèå ïîáåäèëî, è ïîòîìó ÿ îñòàëàñü â æèâûõ, à òàêæå îñòàâèëà ïðè ñåáå ñâîé äðàãîöåííûé ãîëîñîê.

Ìíå áûëî óæå âñå ðàâíî. Ìîÿ è òàê óæå èçðÿäíî ïîøàòíóâøàÿñÿ ïñèõèêà íå âûäåðæàëà ïîñëåäíåé ïûòêè ùåêîòêîé, êîòîðàÿ òîæå íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê ìîèì ëþáèìûì ïðåäìåòàì. 

– ß áîþñü ùåêîòêè, ñýð. Òî, ÷òî… î, ãîñïîäè, íå ìîãó áîëüøå! Âû òâîðèëè ñ ìîèì óõîì… ß çàäîõíóñü ñåé÷àñ, ñäåëàéòå æå ÷òî-íèáóäü! – â èçíåìîæåíèè ÿ ñòåêëà ïî ñòåíå, ñëîâíî ðàñòàÿâøåå ìîðîæåíîå.

È îí ñäåëàë. Ïðèñåâ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, îí ñî âñåãî ðàçìàõó çàëåïèë ìíå çâîíêóþ ïîùå÷èíó: 

– Òàê ëó÷øå?

Ìûñëåííî ïðåäñòàâèâ, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèòñÿ çàâòðà ìîå ðàñïðåêðàñíîå ëè÷èêî, ÿ íåðâíî èêíóëà, è áûñòðî çàêèâàëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Ñ-ñ-ïàñèáî!

- Âñòàâàéòå! 

- Íå ìîãó, ó ìåíÿ íîãè íå èäóò, – ïëþíóëà ÿ íà ãîðäîñòü. Ãîðäîñòü ãîðäîñòüþ, íî âñòàòü ÿ è âïðàâäó íå ìîãëà.

Èçäàâ ñòîí, ñïîñîáíûé íàïóãàòü ñàìîå äèêîå ïðèâèäåíèå, îí ñíîâà îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì. 

– Äåðæèòåñü çà øåþ, – ëåãêî ïîäõâàòèâ ìåíÿ íà ðóêè, îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñâîåé êîìíàòû.

Âñõëèïûâàÿ, ÿ ñïðÿòàëà áûñòðî êðàñíåþùèé íîñ ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå åãî øåè, ïëàâíî ïåðåõîäÿùåé â âîðîòíè÷îê. 

- Íàäåþñü, Âû íå äåëàåòå òàì íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî? – êàê áû âñêîëüçü ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Çëûäåíü. 

Êî ìíå íà÷àëî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ çëîáñòâåííîå íàñòðîåíèå. 

– Íó, ìîæåò, âûñìîðêàëàñü ïàðó ðàç, à òàê âñå â ïîðÿäêå, – ìûñëåííî ÿ ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê. 

Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ? À ÿ óæ áûëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî ïðîáëåìû ñ ìîèì ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà. 

Îäíàêî ìîè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ áûëè ïðåðâàíû íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå. Ìåíÿ ãðóáî óðîíèëè íà äèâàí, è ÿ ïðîòåñòóþùå çàøèïåëà.

- Íè çâóêà. Âû ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë, ìèññ Ñìèò?

Óòðîáíîå õëþïàíüå, âûðâàâøååñÿ èç ìîèõ ëåãêèõ, íà çâóê ïîõîäèëî íå î÷åíü, è ïîýòîìó ÿ ðàññëàáèëàñü, ïðîäîëæàÿ, îäíàêî, çîðêî ñëåäèòü çà ðóêàìè îáúåêòà. 

- À òåïåðü ïîãîâîðèì êàê öèâèëèçîâàííûå ëþäè, ìèññ Ñìèò.

Ìåíÿ ïðîðâàëî. Â ñòðåññîâûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ íà ìåíÿ íàïàäàåò îáû÷íî ñëîâåñíûé ïîíîñ. Ñåãîäíÿøíÿÿ ñèòóàöèÿ ïî äåñÿòèáàëüíîé øêàëå ñòðåññîâ òÿíóëà íà âñå ïÿòíàäöàòü. 

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà? Êòî äàë Âàì ïðàâî èçìûâàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé? Ïî÷åìó Âû ïîñòîÿííî çîâåòå ìåíÿ ìèññ Ñìèò, à? ß ÀËÅÊÑÀÍÄÐÀ ÀÍÄÐÅÅÂÍÀ ÀËÅÊÑÀÕÈÍÀ!!! Íà Âû, ìàòü âàøó, è ïî èìåíè îò÷åñòâó! – ìîé îð ïîñòåïåííî ñíîâà ïåðåõîäÿùèé íà âèçã, Ñåâåðóñ âñòðåòèë âî âñåîðóæèè. À ïîïðîñòó â íàóøíèêàõ. 

Îò òàêîé âîïèþùåé íàãëîñòè ÿ êàê-òî ñðàçó ñíèêëà è îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìîëêëà.

Ñî âçäîõîì ïðèïîäíèìàÿ íàóøíèêè, îí ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ: 

– Íó à òåïåðü ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü?

ß ïîêàÿííî êèâíóëà, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ñàìà óæå èçðÿäíî óñòàëà. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü åñòü è... Â îáùåì, äàéòå õîçÿèí ñòàêàí âîäû, à òî òàê åñòü õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òî äàæå ïåðåíî÷åâàòü íåãäå.

Ñåâåðóñ óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë. 

– Ñëàâà âñåì âîëøåáíèêàì âìåñòå âçÿòûì. Èòàê, ìèññ… - îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ãëÿíóë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. – Ñïåøó èçâèíèòüñÿ, íî äëÿ îêðóæàþùèõ Âû îñòàíåòåñü ìèññ Ñìèò, Àëåêñ Ñìèò, – ïîïðàâèëñÿ îí, – ìîÿ äàëüíÿÿ ðîäñòâåííèöà.

ß ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà. Èíòåðåñíî, à óæèíàòü áóì?

- Òåïåðü ÿ õîòåë áû ñ çàïîçäàíèåì, íî âñå æå ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü â øêîëå êîëäîâñòâà Õîãâàðòñ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, – îí ñëåãêà êèâíóë.

ß òóïî êèâíóëà â îòâåò. – Óãó. Ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð ÷åãî, ïðîñòèòå?

- ÇÅËÜÅÄÅËÈß! ß ïîïðîñèë áû çàïîìíèòü ýòî, åñëè Âû áóäåòå èãðàòü ðîëü ìîåé ðîäñòâåííèöû.

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî ðîëü, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, – ÿ áû ïîâåñèëàñü, áóäü ó ìåíÿ òàêîé ðîäñòâåííè÷åê.

- Áóäüòå ñïîêîéíû, – íåìåäëåííî ïàðèðîâàë îí, – ÿ çàäóøèë áû Âàñ çíà÷èòåëüíî ðàíüøå. À òåïåðü, ìîæåò îáîéäåìñÿ áåç âçàèìíûõ óêîëîâ? ß íåâîçìîæíî óñòàë çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü. È åñëè Âû äàäèòå ìíå çàêîí÷èòü, òî ìû ñìîæåì íàêîíåö ïîóæèíàòü.

Âûõâàòèâ êëþ÷åâîå ñëîâî "ïîóæèíàòü", ÿ íåìåäëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñíåéïà.

- Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî, – ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì ñàðêàçìîì êèâíóë ïðîôåññîð.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî íàñèëüíî äîñòàâèë Âàñ â Õîãâàðòñ (Ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, íèêàêîãî ñîæàëåíèÿ ýòîò ãàä íå èñïûòûâàë. Íàâåðíîå, ñ òàêèì æå ëèöîì îí ïðåïàðèðóåò ìûøåé è ëÿãóøåê. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íî â öåëÿõ íàóêè ÿ âûíóæäåí âûïîòðîøèòü Âàñ. Áå-å-å), íî è Âû çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü èçðÿäíî ïîòðåïàëè ìîè íåðâû (ýòî óæ òî÷íî, ÿ â äîëãó íå îñòàþñü). Ïîñòàðàéòåñü ïðèíÿòü ìîè ïîñëåäóþùèå ñëîâà íå êàê øóòêó, à êàê àáñîëþòíóþ ïðàâäó. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî øêîëà êîëäîâñòâà. Âñå ëèöà, âèäåííûå Âàìè çäåñü – âîëøåáíèêè, âêëþ÷àÿ Âàøåãî ïîêîðíîãî ñëóãó, – îí òåàòðàëüíî ïîêëîíèëñÿ. - È êàê ïðîôåññîð ìàãèè, ÿ áû õîòåë ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé, âîçíèêøåé â Âàøåì ïðèñóòñòâèè. Íà Âàñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå äåéñòâóåò ìîÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà.

Ïðè ñëîâå ïàëî÷êà ÿ íåïðèëè÷íî ôûðêíóëà è ïîøëà ïÿòíàìè. Ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè ñòðåëêè, ÿ âûäàëà íîâóþ òèðàäó, ñëîâíî ïóëåìåòíóþ î÷åðåäü: 

– Ñýð, ïðîôåññîð, åñëè ìåíÿ íàêîðìÿò è äàäóò íåìíîãî âûñïàòüñÿ, ÿ ïîâåðþ â òî, ÷òî Âû – ìàã, âîëøåáíèê è ÷àðîäåé. Äà ÿ â ÷åðòà ëûñîãî ïîâåðèòü ãîòîâà, òîëüêî äàâàéòå çàêîí÷èì, à? Îò Âàñ âåäü âñå ðàâíî íå èçáàâèøüñÿ, ïîêà Âû íå âûÿñíèòå âñå, ÷òî Âàì íàäî? Òàê ÷åãî âðåìÿ òåðÿòü? 

- Âàñ ÷òî, àáñîëþòíî íå âîëíóåò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó äåëàòü? – åãî áðîâè ñòðåìèòåëüíî âçëåòåëè ââûñü. Âèäèìî, åìó íå÷àñòî ïðèõîäèëîñü èñïûòûâàòü èçóìëåíèå. 

- Ïîêà ÿ ãîëîäíàÿ, ìåíÿ âîëíóåò òîëüêî ìîé æåëóäîê.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êàìèíå ïîñëûøàëñÿ æóòêèé òðåñê, è ìîèì î÷àì ïðåäñòàëè ñòàðûå çíàêîìöû Áëåê è Âîëê.

- Âû êàê íåëüçÿ êñòàòè, – åäêîñòè òîíà ïðîôåññîðà ìîã ïîçàâèäîâàòü íàòð. 

Áëåê, óõìûëüíóâøèñü, òîëêíóë â áîê Âîëêà: 

– ß æå ãîâîðèë, ìîé íþõ ìåíÿ íå ïîäâîäèò. Îïðåäåëåííî îíè ñîáðàëèñü óæèíàòü.

Åãî ïðèÿòåëü ñî÷óâñòâåííî óëûáíóëñÿ è êèâíóë ãîëîâîé íà Ñèðèóñà: 

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà åãî íåäàâíþþ âûõîäêó. Ñèðèóñ ÷àñòî âåäåò ñåáÿ íå ñîâñåì àäåêâàòíî. Î Ìåðëèí, èçâèíèòå íàñ, ìèññ. ß äîïóñòèë îïëîøíîñòü, ïîçàáûâ ïðåäñòàâèòüñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ ñèë, à ýòî ìîé íåóãîìîííûé äðóã Ñèðèóñ Áëåê, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Àíèìàãèè. 

- À ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, îáîðîòåíü Ëþïèí è íàïîëîâèíó ÷åëîâåê, íàïîëîâèíó ñîáàêà Áëåê, ïðè÷åì îáå ïîëîâèíû õóäøèå, – íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò êîììåíòàðèÿ Ñíåéï.

- Òû ãîñòåïðèèìåí äî ÷åðòèêîâ, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Áëåê, ñòðåëüíóâ â ìåíÿ (íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî àáñîëþòíî õîëîñòûì) âçãëÿäîì. – Íå ïîðà ëè ê ñòîëó?

ß ïëîòîÿäíî îáíàæèëà çóáû è ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ó õîçÿèíà: 

– À ó Âàñ ñëó÷àåì íå ïîäàþò áëþäà èç ñîáà÷ÿòèíû?

- Ïîæàëóé, íàä ýòèì ñòîèò ïîäóìàòü, – íåâîçìóòèìî êèâíóë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ðåì, òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íàø ìèëûé õîçÿèí íàøåë ðîäñòâåííóþ äóøó? Îíà î÷àðîâàòåëüíà â ñâîåì ñàðêàçìå. ß ïîãèáàþ îò íåðàçäåëåííîé ëþáâè, ïðåêðàñíàÿ íåçíàêîìêà, – Áëåê áóêâàëüíî ïîåäàë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì, ñëîâíî ìîçãîâóþ êîñòî÷êó.

- Ïðåêðàñíóþ íåçíàêîìêó çîâóò Àëåêñ Ñìèò, è åñëè òâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåíî, ìîæåò, ïðèñòóïèì ê åäå? 

Ðàçäðàæåíèå Ñåâåðóñà î÷åíü ïîçàáàâèëî Áëåêà. – Ñåââè, äðóæèùå, äà òû íèêàê ðåâíóåøü? Ìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåíî, íî òîëüêî ëþáîïûòñòâî… 

- ß, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîñèë íå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ Ñåââè… - ïðîöåäèë Ñíåéï è åãî ãëàçà îïàñíî ñóçèëèñü. 

Ïîõîæå, ó íèõ òóò çàñòàðåëàÿ âðàæäà. Åñëè ÿ ïðàâà, òî ýòî íàäîëãî. À êóøàòü-òî êàê õî÷åòñÿ! Íå âûäåðæàâ î÷åðåäíîãî áîåâîãî êëè÷à æåëóäêà, ÿ ñîâåðøèëà ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûé ôèíò óøàìè è, îáîãíóâ ññîðÿùóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó, âçÿëà â îáîðîò Îáîðîòíÿ (î êàê, êàëàìáóð ïîëó÷èëñÿ!).

– Ðåìóñ, Âû ïîçâîëèòå òàê ñåáÿ íàçûâàòü? – ÿ âûáðàëà èç ñâîåãî íåçíà÷èòåëüíîãî àðñåíàëà ñàìóþ ïðèâåòëèâóþ óëûáêó. – Íå ïðîâîäèòå ìåíÿ ê ñòîëó? Çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ÿ è ðîñèíêè ìàêîâîé íå âêóñèëà. È, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ÿ âçìàõíóëà ðåñíèöàìè, - çîâèòå ìåíÿ ïðîñòî Àëåêñ.

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, Àëåêñ. Ïðîøó Âàñ, – ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí èçÿùíî ïðåäîñòàâèë ìíå ñâîé ëîêîòü. 

Ññîðÿùèåñÿ âîëøåáíèêè ïðèòèõëè è ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íàìè.

Óìð... íÿì-íÿì... Ãëàâíîå, íå ïîäàâèòüñÿ è ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñîáëþñòè õîòü êàêèå-òî ïðèëè÷èÿ. Âïðî÷åì, áûñòðî óòîëèâ ïåðâûé ãîëîä, ÿ äàæå ïûòàëàñü ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî â ìîåì ïîëîæåíèè.

Ðåìóñ, ñèäåâøèé ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ, çàáîòëèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå. 

– Ìîæåò åùå òûêâåííîãî ñîêà, Àëåêñ?

Ýòî âñå æå ñëó÷èëîñü, ñëèøêîì áóðíî ñðåàãèðîâàâ íà ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ îáîðîòíÿ, ÿ ïîäàâèëàñü. Òûêâåííûé ñîê, áå-å-å! Åãî ñïîêîéíî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü â êà÷åñòâå êàñòîðêè. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ êðåïêèé æåëóäîê. Êîãäà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, êðàñíàÿ è ðàçîçëåííàÿ, ÿ âûíûðíóëà èç-ïîä ñòîëà, Ñèðèóñ íåâèííî ïðåäëîæèë: 

- Âèíà, ýëÿ?

- Âîäêè! – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà èñêóñèòåëÿ.

Ïîïåðõíóâøèéñÿ Ñåâåðóñ ñ âîçìóùåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ: 

– Ðàçâå ïîðÿäî÷íûå äåâóøêè ïüþò âîäêó?

- Íåò, îíè åþ ñïèðò çàêóñûâàþò! – ñúÿçâèëà ÿ, âåñüìà ñîáîé äîâîëüíàÿ. Âïðî÷åì, ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàñíó è áåç ïîìîùè âîäêè. Ìîè ãëàçà ñëèïàëèñü. Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ïðèäåòñÿ èç çóáî÷èñòîê ÷àñòîêîë ãîðîäèòü, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæèâàòü âåêè îòêðûòûìè.

Ðåì ìÿãêî êîñíóëñÿ ìîåé ðóêè. – Àëåêñ, íàì, ïîæàëóé, ïîðà. Äîáðîé íî÷è. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà, Ñåâåðóñ.

- À ÿ áû ìîã çàäåðæàòüñÿ, – îñêëàáèëñÿ Áëåê, – è ïðîâîäèòü ëåäè â âàííóþ êîìíàòó.

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèíèìàþ Âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå, - ÿ äàæå íà ìèíóòó âûíûðíóëà èç äðåìû, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ýòîìó ñåêñóàëüíîìó ìàíüÿêó, ÷òî ÿ î íåì äóìàþ. – ß óòîïëþ Âàñ ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî ìû âîéäåì. À ëó÷øå ïðèäóøó Âàñ áàííûì ïîëîòåíöåì. Íåïðèÿòíûõ Âàì ñíîâèäåíèé, ÷óäîâèùå.

- Æåíùèíà ìîåé ìå÷òû, – ïðîïåë Ñèðèóñ, ïîäìèãèâàÿ ìíå.

- Ïîøåë âîí! – ñ ÷óâñòâîì ðÿâêíóëà ÿ.

Îñòàâøèñü îäèí íà îäèí ñ õîçÿèíîì, ÿ ñîííî òàðàùèëàñü íà íåãî. 

- Âû ìîæåòå óñòðîèòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå, à ÿ ëÿãó íà ýòîì äèâàíå, – îòâåòèë îí íà ìîé íåìîé âîïðîñ.

Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ áëàãîðîäíîãî Ðîáèí Ãóäà è áèòü ñåáÿ ïÿòêîé â ãðóäü, êðè÷à, ÷òî íà äèâàíå ìîãó ñïàòü è ÿ, ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ. Ïîýòîìó, ãåðîè÷åñêè ñîáðàâ ñåáÿ ïî ÷àñòÿì, ÿ äâèíóëàñü ïî óêàçàííîìó ìàðøðóòó. Óâèäåâ êðîâàòü, ÿ ðàäîñòíî âçâèçãíóëà, íî áûëà òóò æå îñòàíîâëåíà æóòêèì ðû÷àíèåì èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû: 

– ß ïðåäóïðåæäàþ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç…

- Ìîë÷ó, ìîë÷ó, à òî ïî øåå ïîëó÷ó, – ïðîøåëåñòåëà ÿ îòõîäÿ êî ñíó, äàæå íå ðàçäåâøèñü, à ïðîñòî ïëþõíóâøèñü íà ëîæå.


	3. part3

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

Óòðî íîâîãî äíÿ,

èëè â ÷óæîé ìîíàñòûðü ñî ñâîèì óñòàâîì î÷åíü äàæå õîäÿò!

Óòðî âñòðåòèëî ìåíÿ óæå ñòàâøåé ïðèâû÷íîé, îôèãèòåëüíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì ãîëîñîì: 

– Âñòàâàéòå Àëåêñ, è ïîáûñòðåå! ß æäó Âàñ ðîâíî äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí ïðèãëàñèòü Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé íàâåðíÿêà ñ îãðîìíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðîâîäèò Âàñ íà çàâòðàê. 

Ñîííî îçèðàÿñü, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ íà òåìíîé ôèãóðå, ìàÿ÷èâøåé â äâåðÿõ. Íåîæèäàííî â ïàìÿòè âñïëûëî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â÷åðà, è ÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà ñëîâíî ïðóæèíà. Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ è äîáàâèë: 

– Ñîâåòóþ Âàì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîåé âàííîé êîìíàòîé, îíà, êîíå÷íî, íå òàê õîðîøà, êàê òà, ãäå Âû ðåçâèëèñü ñ Áëåêîì. Âïðî÷åì, åñëè Âû ìå÷òàåòå âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì, íå ñìåþ íàñòàèâàòü íà ñâîåì ïðåäëîæåíèè.

- Ãäå? – õðèïëîå êàðêàíüå, äà è òîëüêî. Ñåâåðóñ èçîãíóë áðîâü â ïðèòâîðíîì èçóìëåíèè è íåîæèäàííî âåñåëî çàìåòèë. 

– Íó, åñëè Âû òàê æàæäåòå åãî âèäåòü…- îí äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ïîñòîðîíèëñÿ. 

Îòêàøëÿâøèñü è ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ðóìÿíöåì, ÿ ïîïðàâèëàñü: 

– Ãäå Âàøà âàííàÿ? 

***

Âîéäÿ â âàííóþ, ÿ îãëÿäåëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì - ìèëåíüêî, íî áåäíåíüêî. Ýòî ÿ èç âðåäíîñòè. À òàê âñå î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî. Áûñòðî îñâåæèâøèñü, ÿ ïîäîøëà ê áîëüøîìó çåðêàëó, âèñåâøåìó ó äàëüíåé ñòåíû. (èíòåðåñíî, Ñåâåðóñ ñåáÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàåò ïîñëå äóøà?) Ïîâåðòåâøèñü ó çåðêàëà, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñèíÿêîâ è ññàäèí. 

- Ëåïîòà. Â ãðîá êðàøå êëàäóò, - ïîäâåëà ÿ íåóòåøèòåëüíûé èòîã, ïûòàÿñü ðàñ÷åñàòü ñâîè ÷åðíûå ëîõìû. Èç çåðêàëà íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèëàñü ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ìàìçåëüêà ñ âûòàðàùåííûìè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî óñòàâ îò ðàñ÷åñûâàíèÿ, ÿ çàêðóòèëà ïàòëû â ïó÷îê è îñòàëàñü ñîáîé äîâîëüíà. Êàê òàì ó Ïóøêèíà? – Âûïüåì, íÿíÿ. Ãäå æå êðóæêà? Õîðîøî, íî íå ïî äåëó. À... Ñâåò ìîé çåðêàëüöå, ñêàæè… Áëà-áëà-áëà â òîì æå äóõå. Â îáùåì, ÿ ëü íà ñâåòå âñåõ…

- Äà òû ÷å, â íàòóðå, ñîâñåì, áëèí, îõðåíåëà? – ÿ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòïðûãíóëà îò çàãîâîðèâøåãî ïðîêóðåííûì õðèïëûì áàñîì çåðêàëà, íî âèçæàòü ïîêà ïîîñòåðåãëàñü. - Òî, ìàòü åãî, ôðàåðîê ýòîò àíãëèöêèé ñ óòðà ñìîòðèò òàê, ÷òî æèòü íåîõîòà. Òàïåðè÷à åùå è ñîãðàæäàíêà ïðèïåðëàñÿ! ß ëü íà ñâåòå… Òû ñåáÿ â ìåíÿ âèäåëà? Òàäû ÷åãî ñïðàøèâàåøü? Òû íå òîëüêî êîíÿ íà ñêàêó îñòàíîâèøü. Òû, íåíàêðàøåííàÿ, òàáóí êîíåé ðàçâåðíåøü. 

Îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè ÿ äàæå ðàñòåðÿëàñü è íå ñðàçó íàøëàñü, ÷òî îòâåòèòü. Ñõâàòèâ ïåðâûé ïîïàâøèéñÿ ïîä ðóêó ïðåäìåò, íà ïîâåðêó îêàçàâøèéñÿ êàêèì-òî ôëàêîíîì, ÿ çàìàõíóëàñü: 

– Àõ òû, êî÷åðûæêà îáãëîäàííàÿ! Îãðûçîê ïîìîéíûé! Äà òû íà êîãî, òàïêà ëåòíÿÿ, õâîñò çàäðàëà, à? Ùàñ êàê òðåñíó ïîïåðåê ìîðäû, è áóäåøü âñþ æèçíü â êîìíàòå ñìåõà íà ïëàñòûðü çàðàáàòûâàòü!

- Íî-íî-íî! Òû çäåñü ýòà, äàâàé íå áàëóé! – ïðèãðîçèëî çåðêàëî óæå ìåíåå óâåðåííî.

- ß òå óñòðîþ õîðîøóþ æèçíü! Ïîãîäè ó ìåíÿ! Äà ÿ òåáÿ çàíàâåøó äî ñêîí÷àíèÿ âåêîâ. Ñ ìûëîì òåáÿ ìûòü áóäó, ñ õîçÿéñòâåííûì! – ñõâàòèâ ïîëîòåíöå, ÿ íàêèíóëà åãî íà çåðêàëî. 

- Âàëêè ïàçîðíûå!!! – ñëûøàëîñü óæå ñîâñåì èçäàëåêà. 

Îòðÿõíóâøèñü, ÿ âûøëà èç âàííîé. Âîò òàêèå îíè, çàáàâíûå ïåðåêðåñòêè ñóäåá. Çàáðàòüñÿ â ñàìóþ ãëóáü Àíãëèè, ÷òîáû ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ïðèáëàòíåííûì ðóññêîÿçû÷íûì çåðêàëîì. 

Ñåâåðóñ òåðïåëèâî æäàë ó äâåðåé. 

– Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî Âû óëîæèëèñü âîâðåìÿ, – îí èçó÷èë ìîé âíåøíèé âèä è îäîáðèòåëüíî õìûêíóë. – Ñîéäåò.

Êîïëèìåíò, îäíàêî, òàê ñåáå, íî ÿ ñî÷ëà çà ëó÷øåå ïðîìîë÷àòü.

Âûéäÿ, íàêîíåö, â êîðèäîð, ìû îáíàðóæèëè ðàçãóëèâàþùåãî ìàðøðóòîì "òóäà-ñþäà-îáðàòíî" Ñèðèóñà â ñîáà÷üåì îáëè÷èè. Óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ñîáàêà ðèíóëàñü ê íàì è, ïðèñòðîèâøèñü â êèëüâàòåðå, ïðîâîäèëà íàñ äî ñàìîé ñòîëîâîé. 

Ýê ó íèõ òóò ñ ðàçìàõîì… Áîãàòî, äîáðîòíî, ïîäõîäÿùå. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäòîëêíóë ìåíÿ ê îäíîìó èç ñòîëîâ, çà êîòîðûì ñèäåëà öåëàÿ îðàâà ìàëîëåòíèõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, ñóäÿ ïî èõ êîñûì âçãëÿäàì, áðîøåííûì íà ìåíÿ, íå î÷åíü îáðàäîâàâøèõñÿ ìîåìó ïîÿâëåíèþ. Ïðîôåññîð ïðåäñòàâèë ìåíÿ îãëîåäàì è óñàäèë çà ñòîë. 

- À Âû? – ìíå âîâñå íå óëûáàëîñü îñòàòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè äåòèøêàìè îäèí íà ñîòíþ. 

- ß çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì, Àëåêñ. Åñëè, ÷òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ… - óñëûøàëà ÿ óäàëÿþùååñÿ. 

- Çíà÷èò òåáÿ, çàíîçà, çîâóò Àëåêñ? – íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ âîçíèê Äðàêî. – Íî ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ Çàíîçà! – ïàðåíü óõìûëüíóëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîìó îñòðîóìèþ.

-Óãó, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ. – À òåáÿ, ìàëûø, çîâóò Äðàêî? ÎÊ. Íî ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ íà ôðàíöóçñêèé ìàíåð, Äðàêîø. Ðåøåíî, òàê è áóäó òåáÿ íàçûâàòü, - ÿ ïðèäàâèëà ïîä ñòîëîì åãî íîãó, êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ðûïíóòüñÿ êî ìíå. – Åùå ñëîâî ñêàæåøü, ïîðâó íà áðèòàíñêèé ôëàã, êîðîåä! – ÿ íàäàâèëà ïîñèëüíåå. – Ïîíÿë ìåíÿ? 

– Äà! - ïðîøèïåë îí

Âñå-òàêè êëàññíàÿ âåùü ñîëäàòñêèå áîòèíêè. Â îãíå íå ãîðÿò, â ãîâíå, îé, ïðîñòèòå, â âîäå íå òîíóò. À òÿæåëûå êàêèå. Äâà óäàðà ïî ïî÷êàì, è âñþ æèçíü âêàëûâàåøü íà ëåêàðñòâà. Ïàðíèøêà, ïîõîæå, íåíàäîëãî îòñòàë. Ëàäíî, ïåðâûé âñïëåñê ãîðìîíîâ ìû ïîäàâèëè, ñ îñòàëüíûìè ðàçáåðåìñÿ ïîçäíåå.

Çàâòðàê ìåíÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàë. Òðàäèöèîííàÿ ïîððèäæ çàñòðÿëà ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ïèùåâîäà è íèêàê íå æåëàëà ïðîòàëêèâàòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó æåëóäêà. Íàïðîòèâ, âåäóùàÿ êàðàâàí êàøè ïåðâàÿ ëîæêà òîãî è ãëÿäè, íîðîâèëà ïîâåðíóòü âñïÿòü. Çàïîëèðîâàòü âñå ýòî òûêâåííûì ñîêîì âîîáùå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü âîçìîæíûì. Ýòó äðÿíü ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü ïðèíèìàòü äàæå ïîä íàðêîçîì. Ìèíóòû äâå ÿ áóðàâèëà ñòàêàí â íàäåæäå, ÷òî îí ïðåâðàòèòñÿ õîòÿ áû â ìîðñ, íî òùåòíî. ß äàæå ïðèïîäíÿëà åãî, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñâåò, è âäðóã, î ÷óäî, æèäêîñòü èçìåíèëà öâåò. Óõ òû, åäðåíà êî÷åðûæêà! Ýòî êòî æ ó íàñ äîáðàÿ ôåÿ? Ïîêðóòèâ ãîëîâîé, ÿ óâèäåëà Ðåìóñà, ñàëþòóþùåãî ìíå áîêàëîì. Àõ òû ìîé Âîë÷èøêà ñåðåíüêèé, ÷òî áû ÿ áåç òåáÿ äåëàëà! Îòñàëþòîâàâ â îòâåò, ÿ ìàõíóëà ñðàçó ïîëñòàêàíà, êàê îêàçàëîñü èçóìèòåëüíîãî ÷àÿ. Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, ÿ ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå íåìíîãî ðàñòå÷üñÿ ïî ñêàìüå. Ïîä ñòîëîì ïðîèñõîäèëà êàêàÿ-òî âîçíÿ, è, íå óñïåëà ÿ âíîâü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, êàê ìåæäó íîã ìíå òêíóëîñü ÷òî-òî ãîðÿ÷åå è ìîêðîå. Çàñòûâ íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÿ çàñóíóëà ïîä ñòîë äðîæàùóþ äëàíü. Íàùóïàâ íåðâíîé ðóêîþ ñîáà÷èé íîñ, ÿ âåðîëîìíî ïî÷åñàëà íàãëóþ ïåðåíîñèöó, ïîøèðå ðàçäâèãàÿ íîãè. È êîãäà ýòà øàâêà, ðàäîñòíî çàóð÷àâ, ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîäâèíóòüñÿ, ÿ ñ ëÿçãîì çàõëîïíóëà êàïêàí, òî áèøü ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñâåëà êîëåíè. Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ âîé çàñòàâèë ïîäïðûãíóòü æåíñêóþ ïîëîâèíó ìîåãî ñòîëà, à ìóæñêóþ íàïðÿ÷üñÿ. Âèäèìî, íàâåÿëî… ß æå íåâîçìóòèìî çàñóíóëà ãîëîâó ïîä ñòîë è, ãëÿäÿ â ñëåçÿùèåñÿ ãëàçà, ïðîöåäèëà. 

– Åùå ðàç ïîïðîáóåøü òàêîå âûêèíóòü, õâîñò îòîðâó! - ðàçæàâ êîëåíè, ÿ âûíûðíóëà èç ïîä ñòîëà íà ñâåò áîæèé è íåâîçìóòèìûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîñëåäèëà, êàê îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, Ñèðèóñ ïîïëåëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñîñåäíåãî ñòîëà è óëåãñÿ ó íîã îäíîãî èç ìàëü÷èøåê. Î÷êàðèê ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è î ÷åì-òî çàøåïòàëñÿ ñ ñèäÿùåé ðÿäîì ñ íèì ïàðî÷êîé - ðûæåâîëîñûì, âåñíóø÷àòûì ïàðíåì è ñèìïàòè÷íîé äåâèöåé ñ âîëîñàìè öâåòà æàðåíîãî êàøòàíà è âúåäëèâûì âçãëÿäîì. Îñîáî íå ñòåñíÿÿñü, ÿ ïîêàçàëà òðîèöå ÿçûê. Äåâ÷îíêà ïîäæàëà ãóáû, à ðåáÿòà çàëèëèñü êðàñêîé. Òî-òî, íå ïÿëüòåñü íà áàáóøêó. 

Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ íîñ ê íîñó ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Äðàêî, êîòîðûé çàäóì÷èâî îãëÿäûâàë ìåíÿ: 

– À òû áåäîâàÿ! Çíàåøü îá ýòîì?

ß âçäîõíóëà: 

– Ïàðåíü, ÷èòàé ïî ãóáàì. Ïîøåë òû çíàåøü êóäà?

- Óæå óõîæó, ñîëíûøêî, íî ÿ íå ïðîùàþñü. À çà èñïà÷êàííûå áîòèíêè ìû åùå ñî÷òåìñÿ. 

- Àõ-àõ-àõ, êàêèå ñòðàñòè! Øåêñïèð Âèëüÿì Áàòüêîâè÷ ïðîñòî îòäûõàåò, – âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü äîõëåáûâàòü àðîìàòíûé ÷àåê, óêðàäêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ïîõîæå, Ðåìóñ è Ñåâåðóñ èñïûòûâàëè ÿâíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, ïîäãëÿäûâàÿ çà ìíîé. Íàâåðíÿêà íè÷åãî íå óïóñòèëè èç íàøåé ïåðåïàëêè ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Âîîáùå ìîãëè áû è ïîìî÷ü. 

Ñ òðåñêîì ïîñòàâèâ ïóñòîé áîêàë, ÿ äâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñòîëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ðåìóñ è Ñåâåðóñ, òîæå çàêîí÷èâ çàâòðàê, äâèíóëèñü ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó.

Ñíåéï ñ àáñîëþòíî íåâèííûì âèäîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ: 

– ×òî ó Âàñ ïðîèçîøëî ñ Áëåêîì? Íåóæåëè Âû ÷èòàëè åìó íàñòàâëåíèÿ?

- Íåò! – îãðûçíóëàñü ÿ. – ß åìó ñåêñóàëüíûå çàïîèãðèùà óñòðàèâàëà. Âîí îí, äî ñèõ ïîð â íèðâàíå âàëÿåòñÿ! – ìîòíóëà ÿ ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó ïîíèêøåãî ïñà.

- Ïðèíîøó èçâèíåíèÿ çà ïðîäåëêè ìîåãî òîâàðèùà, – âèíîâàòî êèâíóë Ðåì. 

- ×òî Âû, ÷òî Âû! – ÿ ìàíåðíî âçìàõíóëà ðóêîé. – Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî! Ïðîñòî ïåðåäàéòå ýòîìó æèâîòíîìó, ÷òî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ÿ îòîðâó åìó íå òîëüêî õâîñò, íî è êîå-÷òî åùå!

Ðåìóñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ â íåìîì èçóìëåíèè. Ñåêóíä ÷åðåç äåñÿòü îí ñìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ:

– ×òî îí ñåáå ïîçâîëèë?

- Íå âàæíî, ïðîñòî ïåðåäàéòå, ÷òî åñëè îí ïîçâîëèò ñåáå òàêîå åùå ðàç – ÿ óáüþ åãî íàâñåãäà è áåç ïðàâà âîñêðåøåíèÿ, – ÿ ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà ñâîèõ àðìåéñêèõ è ñîáðàëàñü óæå ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ, íî áûëà ïîäõâà÷åíà íåìèëîñåðäíûì ïðîôåññîðîì, ïðîøèïåâøèì ìíå â çàòûëîê: 

– Îòñþäà è âïðåäü, òîëüêî ñî ìíîé!

- Îãî! Ýòî êàê ïîíèìàòü? – ÿ êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåëà ïðîôåññîðà. – Â òóàëåò òîæå âìåñòå? Íå áîèòåñü, ÷òî Âàñ ïðèìóò çà èçâðàùåíöà? – ìîåé íåâèííîñòè ìîã ïîçàâèäîâàòü ìëàäåíåö. Ïîçàäè ìåíÿ ïîñëûøàëñÿ òèõèé áóëüêàþùèé çâóê. Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ñìîãëà ëèöåçðåòü âåñüìà çàáàâíóþ êàðòèíó. Áîðäîâîãî öâåòà Ëþïèí, íàïðàñíî ïûòàþùèéñÿ ñäåðæàòü ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó ñìåõ. Îí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì è ìàõíóë ðóêîé. Ìîë, óâîäèòå Âàøåãî òîâàðèùà, ïîêà îí íå îçâåðåë îêîí÷àòåëüíî. À Çâåðü òåì âðåìåíåì, çûðêíóâ íà ìåíÿ ÷åðíûì îêîì, â êîòîðûé óæå ðàç ïîâòîðÿÿñü, çàøèïåë ìíå íà óõî: 

– Ïðèäóøó…

- Àõ, äðîæó îò íåòåðïåíèÿ… - ãëÿäÿ â åãî íàëèâàþùèåñÿ êðîâüþ ãëàçà, ÿ ïðèìèðÿþùå ïîäíÿëà ðóêè ââåðõ - Ëàäíî, ëàäíî... íå ãîðÿ÷èòåñü! ×òî ÿ òàêîãî ñêàçàëà? Íó õîðîøî, ÿ æóòêî èçâèíÿþñü... Âñå äîâîëüíû? Íà òîì è ïîðåøèì! – ÿ ïîçâîëèëà óâëå÷ü ñåáÿ ïîä ñâîäû êîðèäîðà.

***

Âòîëêíóâ ìåíÿ â ñâîå óæå íàáèâøåå îñêîìèíó æèëèùå, Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë ÷èòàòü ìíå ëåêöèþ î ïîâåäåíèè. Çàñêó÷àâ óæå íà òðåòüåé ìèíóòå, ÿ çåâíóëà, êàê ìåäâåäü ïîñëå ñïÿ÷êè, è âûäàëà ñàêðàìåíòàëüíîå: 

- Çàêàí÷èâàéòå ìíå ïî óøàì åçäèòü! Êîðî÷å, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ òðåáóåòñÿ?

- ßçûê âûìûòü ñ ìûëîì è ïðîòåðåòü ñïèðòîì! – ðÿâêíóë îí âîçìóùåííî.

- Íà ñ÷åò ìûëà ïîäóìàþ, – áëàãîäóøíî çàìåòèëà ÿ, – à ïîä âòîðûì ñàìà ïîäïèøóñü. Ãäå ñïèðò? 

- Âû, ñëó÷àåì, íå ñèðîòà? – êðîòêî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìîé ñîáåñåäíèê. – Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãó, ÷òî çà ðîäèòåëè ó òàêîãî ÷óäîâèùà! – çàêîí÷èë îí íà âûñîêèõ íîòàõ.

- Ñèðîòà ÿ íàïîëîâèíó. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ îñòàëüíîãî, ýòî, áëèí, âàøå… ÷èñòî ìóæñêîå âîñïèòàíèå! – îãðûçíóëàñü ÿ. – Ìû ïåðåéäåì, íàêîíåö, ê äåëó, à? ß äîìîé òîðîïëþñü!

Ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ ãëàç, Ñåâåðóñ ìîëèëñÿ. Ìîëèëñÿ ïîñëàòü åìó òåðïåíèÿ, äàáû íå ñòàòü æåñòîêèì óáèéöåé. ß ïðèìåðíî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷òî áû îí õîòåë ñî ìíîé ñäåëàòü, íî äàâàòü åìó ïîâîäà ÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Ìîðãíóâ, ÿ ñáàâèëà îáîðîòû. 

– Ïðîôåññîð, ñ ÷åãî ìû íà÷íåì? – êðîòîñòü àíãåëà è ñìèðåíèå ìó÷åíèêà â ìîåì ãîëîñå áîðîëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì, êàæäûé ñòðåìèëñÿ âçÿòü âåðõ. 

- Ý? – ïîõîæå, îí íå óñïåâàåò çà ñìåíîé äåéñòâèÿ.

- ß ãîâîðþ, íà÷íåì ñ ÷åãî? – ëàñêîâî ïîâòîðèëà ÿ.

- Ñ òîãî, - ñâèñòÿùèé øåïîò ðàçðûâàë ìîå ñåðäöå, – ÷òî ÿ çàïðó Âàñ â ýòîé êîìíàòå. È èçáàâè Âàñ âñå áîæåñòâà ñðàçó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü çäåñü òðîíóòü. Ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ çàíÿòèÿ, è ÿ íå ìîãó òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà Âàøó äðàãîöåííóþ ïåðñîíó. ×åðåç òðè ÷àñà ÿ âåðíóñü, òîãäà è íà÷íåì. Õëîïíóëà äâåðü, è ÿ óñëûøàëà ïîäòâåðæäåíèå åãî óãðîç. Íàâåðíÿêà ãàä îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå ïðèïå÷àòàë, ñóäÿ ïî áîðìîòàíèþ. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ ïîäåðãàëà ðó÷êó. Ïîïûòêà íå ïûòêà. Çàïåðòî. Íó è ëàäóøêè. ×òî îí òàì ãîâîðèë íàñ÷åò òðîãàíüÿ. Òðîãàòü? Íèêîãäà â æèçíè. Ñòûðèòü, óòÿíóòü, ñâèñòíóòü, ñòàùèòü, ñêîììóíèçäèòü, íàêîíåö, íî òðîãàòü - íèêîãäà. Ôè, ýòî äóðíîé òîí. Ïîðàçìûøëÿâ ñ ìèíóòêó, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü íàöèîíàëèçèðîâàòü ñîäåðæèìîå øêàôîâ è ïîëîê.

***

- Ìàëåíüêîé åëî÷êå õîëîäíî â ëåñó… - ìóðëûêàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, âûãðåáàÿ ñòðàííîâàòîãî âèäà ñêëÿíî÷êè è ñîñóäèêè. – Ìàëåíüêóþ åëî÷êó íà êîñòåð ñíåñó. Òûêñ, ÷òî òóò ó íåãî? Êíèæå÷êè? Óæàñíî èíòåðåñíî. 

Óâëåêøèñü ÷òåíèåì, ÿ óãëóáèëàñü â ëèòåðàòóðó. ×åðåç ÷àñ ÿ çàõëîïíóëà î÷åðåäíîé òîì, ñ òâåðäûì íàìåðåíèåì ÷åãî-íèáóäü ñîòâîðèòü. À ÷åãî óæ ïðîùå? Ðåæü ñåáå, êðîìñàé, äà îòñ÷èòûâàé, ÷òî â êîòåë êèäàåøü. Êîòåë ÿ îáíàðóæèëà áûñòðî, â î÷àã åãî çàñóíóòü áûëî äåëîì íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, òàê ÷òî óæå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ÿ ïðèñòóïèëà ê çåëüþ âïëîòíóþ. Â ìîåì æàæäóùåì ìùåíüÿ óìå íà÷àë ñêëàäûâàòüñÿ æóòêèé ïëàí. Âî-ïåðâûõ, îïîèòü ýòó ìîõíîçàäóþ äâîðíÿæêó, ÷òîáû çà êèëîìåòð ìåíÿ îáõîäèë. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÷òî-íèáóäü äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Âîò òîëüêî ÷òî? Íå ïîéìó ÷åãî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ áîëüøå? ×òîáû îí ðóõíóë ê ìîèì íîãàì ñðàæåííûé ëþáîâüþ èëè íåñâàðåíèåì æåëóäêà? À åñëè âñå è ñðàçó? ÂÀÓ!!! ×òî îíà ñêàçàëà? Îíà âûðàçèëà ñâîé âîñòîðã è âîñõèùåíèå.

Ïîòåðåâ ëàäîøêè äðóã î äðóæêó, ÿ ñ ïîõðþêèâàíèåì ïðèñòóïèëà ê òðóäîåìêîé ðàáîòå. Íàøè ðóêè íå äëÿ ñêóêè! Ðàáîòû ÿ íèêîãäà íå áîÿëàñü. 

Îò çàíÿòèÿ ìåíÿ îòâëåêëî ëåãêîå ïîñòóêèâàíèå â äâåðü. 

– Ýé, àðåñòàíòêà, ñèäèøü? – ïîñëûøàëîñü ñ òîé ñòîðîíû. 

- ×åãî íàäà? Õîçÿèíà, îäíàêî äîìà íåòó! – ÿ ïðèëîæèëàñü óøêîì ê õîëîäíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. – Êîãî ÷åðò ïðèíåñ? 

- Íå óçíàëà, ëþáèìàÿ? Ýòî Ìàëôîé! – ñìàçëèâûé ïàðàçèò ÿâíî óõìûëÿëñÿ. 

- À, ïðèíåñëà íåëåãêàÿ, ÷åãî òåáå? – ìîåìó òåðïåíèþ ïðèõîäèë êîíåö, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî âàðåâî óæå íà÷èíàëî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áóëüêàòü.

- Âûéòè õî÷åøü?

- Òàê çàïåðòî æå! – óäèâèëàñü ÿ ïðèðîäíîé òóïîñòè ìàëûøà.

- ß íå ñïðàøèâàþ, çàïåðòî èëè íåò, ÿ èíòåðåñóþñü – òû âûéòè õî÷åøü? – ðàçäðàæåíèå â åãî ãîëîñå ðîñëî.

- À òû êàê äóìàåøü, à? – ÿ òîæå íå îñòàëàñü â äîëãó.

- Òîãäà ïîäâèíüñÿ! – íå çíàþ, ÷åãî óæ îí òàì íàêîëäîâàë, íî äâåðöà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è ìîåìó âçîðó ïðåäñòàë Áëîíäèí÷èê âî âñåé ñâîåé ïðèðîäíîé êðàñå. À êðàñû, íàäî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå, áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî.

- Çàõîäè! – ìîòíóëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, à ñàìà ðâàíóëà ê êîòëó. Ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â íåì äåéñòâî íàïîìèíàëî ðåâîëþöèþ. Ñòðåìèòåëüíî âûõâàòèâ âàðåâî èç êàìèíà, ÿ íåìåäëåííî ñóíóëà â íåãî íîñ.

- ×òî ýòî? – Äðàêî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèíþõàëñÿ, åãî ãëàçà èçóìëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü. – Òû ÷åãî òóò íàòâîðèëà, à? Íó, ïðèâåò, ìîæåò òû Ñíåéïó è ðîäñòâåííèöà, íî ñåãîäíÿ îí òåáÿ òî÷íî óáüåò. 

- Ïóñêàé óáüåò, – ôëåãìàòè÷íî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ, – åñëè óñïååò. 

- ×òî âàðèëà? Ïðèçíàâàéñÿ, äàâàé! – â ãîëîñå ïàðíÿ ïîñëûøàëîñü çäîðîâîå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå ëþáîïûòñòâî.

- Õî÷ó äàòü ïîíÿòü îäíîé âîëîñàòîé øàâêå, ÷òî åãî ñåêñóàëüíûå ôëþèäû íå êàòÿò. À âîò ýòî – ìîé äîâîä! – ÿ ãîðäî òêíóëà ïàëüöåì â êîòåë.

Ìàëôîé òóò æå çàñóíóë òóäà íîñ: 

– È ÷òî ýòî?

- Ñíîòâîðíîå, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Ñ ìîùíûì ïîáî÷íûì ýôôåêòîì.

- Åñëè ýòî äëÿ Áëåêà, ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ ïîìîùü, – îñêàë òèãðà-ëþäîåäà ïîêàçàëñÿ áû Âàì áîëåå òåïëûì, ÷åì óëûáêà, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ íà ìàëü÷èøåñêîì ëèöå.

- Ïîìîùü ìíå íå ïîìåøàåò, íî òîëüêî â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû íå áóäåøü ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà êîíôåòó, è ïðåêðàòèøü ðàñïóñêàòü ðóêè. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíèòü ôèçè÷åñêóþ ñèëó. 

- ×òî? – âûòàðàùèëñÿ ïàðåíåê.

- Â ãëàç ïîëó÷èøü, âîò ÷òî! - äîõîä÷èâî îáúÿñíèëà ÿ.

Ïàðåíü èçîáðàçèë ïðàâåäíûé ãíåâ: 

– Äà òû ìíå è øàíñà íå äàëà.

- Ñîëíöå, ìèð - ýòî áîëüøàÿ ëîòåðåÿ, è èìÿ åé - ëîõîòðîí! – ôèëîñîôñêè çàìåòèëà ÿ, ïðîäâèãàÿñü ê âûõîäó. – Áóäü ÷åëîâåêîì, íå æàäèñü, è óñòðîé ìíå ýêñêóðñèþ ïî Âàøåé ÷îêíóòîé øêîëå. 

- Ëàäíî, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ îí. – Íî ìû íå çàêîí÷èëè.

- ÎÊ, ìàëûø. Ìîæåøü ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî òû åùå íå âûòÿíóë ñâîé ñ÷àñòëèâûé áèëåòèê, – ìèëîñòèâî ðàçðåøèëà ÿ, ñëèâàÿ çåëüå â ïîäâåðíóâøóþñÿ âîâðåìÿ ôëÿãó. – À òåïåðü, ìîæåò ïîéäåì? 

Íàâåäÿ â êîìíàòå ëåãêèé ìàðàôåò, ìû íà öûïî÷êàõ äâèíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà.

- Ñîëíûøêî, à òåáå íå ñëîæíî çàêðûòü äâåðü, ñêðûâ ñëåäû ñâîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ çäåñü? – íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.

- Çà÷åì, åñëè òåáÿ òàì âñå ðàâíî íåò? – óäèâëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî.

- Ïðîñòî õîòåëîñü áû óâèäåòü ðåàêöèþ ïðîôåññîðà… - çàäóì÷èâî ïîÿñíèëà ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ñèðèóñà ïîáëèçîñòè íå íàáëþäàëîñü.

- Òàê ÷òî ýòî çà ýôôåêò â òâîåì çåëüå, òû íå ñêàæåøü? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ïàðíèøêà, çàêàí÷èâàÿ ñ çàêëèíàíèåì. Ìû ìåäëåííî äâèíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó… À õðåí åãî çíàåò, â êàêóþ ñòîðîíó. Ãëàâíîå, íå íàòêíóòüñÿ íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.

ß ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñîùóðèëàñü: 

– Ïîñòîé-êà, çàéêà, à êàê òû çäåñü î÷óòèëñÿ? Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, çàíÿòèÿ èäóò ïîëíûì õîäîì?

- Èäóò, – ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïîäòâåðäèë ìîé ñïóòíèê. – Íó è ÷òî ñ òîãî?

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êàêîå ìíå, â ñóùíîñòè, äåëî äî òâîèõ çàíÿòèé? – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Ðàñòè íåó÷åì.

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! – ôûðêíóë Ìàëôîé è ìîëíèåíîñíî ïðèæàëñÿ ê ñòåíå, óâëåêàÿ ìåíÿ âñëåä çà ñîáîé.

- ß ïðåäóïðåæäàëà… - çëîâåùå ïðîöåäèëà ÿ.

- Òññ... – ïàðåíü ïðèæàë ïàëåö ê ìîèì ãóáàì. - Íå äåðãàéñÿ! Ñëûøèøü?

Òåïåðü è ÿ óñëûøàëà ïðèáëèæàþùååñÿ ê íàì ôðèâîëüíîå ïîñâèñòûâàíèå. Áëåê!

Ïðèêóñèâ ìàëûøà çà ìî÷êó óõà, ÿ ñ ïðèäûõàíèåì ïðîøåïòàëà: 

– Èñ÷åçíè íà ïàðó ìèíóò, à?

Ïàðåíü íåðâíî ñãëîòíóë è, ïîåäàÿ ìåíÿ àë÷íûì âçãëÿäîì, áóêâàëüíî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå.

Âäîõíóâ äëÿ õðàáðîñòè, ÿ ãîðäîé, ëåòÿùåé ïîõîäêîé îò áåäðà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñâèñòà.

- Áà, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, âîò ìû è âñòðåòèëèñü. Íàäî òåáå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî îáîæàþ æåíùèí ñ õàðàêòåðîì. Òâîå óòðåííåå øîó ïîêîðèëî ìåíÿ, õîòÿ íîñ äî ñèõ ïîð ïîáàëèâàåò, – îí ðâàíóë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó è, ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, ÿ óõíóëà â åãî ìàíÿùèå îáúÿòèÿ. Ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ìíå îöåíèâàþùå-ðàçäåâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, Áëîõàñòûé ïðèïå÷àòàë ìåíÿ ê ñòåíå (ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, î÷åíü õîëîäíîé). 

– Ó Âàñ òóò ÷òî, ïðèíÿòî ïîäâåðãàòü äàì ðèñêó çàáîëåòü âîñïàëåíèåì ëåãêèõ? – ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà ÿ. 

- Ìû ìîæåì óäàëèòüñÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó. Óâåðÿþ òåáÿ òàì òåïëî è óþòíî, – îñêëàáèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü âñå áëèæå. – À òàêæå âñåãäà íàéäåòñÿ, ÷òî âûïèòü.

ß, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, ôûðêíóëà: 

– Òûêâåííûé ñîê?

- Ìîæíî èçîáðåñòè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîêðåï÷å. Ìíå, êàæåòñÿ, òû â÷åðà èçúÿâëÿëà æåëàíèå âêóñèòü âîäêè? – ñ óëûáêîé êðîêîäèëà ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí.

ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

– Çà÷åì èçîáðåòàòü âåëîñèïåä? Ó Ñåâåðóñà îòëè÷íûå çàïàñû ñïèðòà. À óæ ðàçâåñòè ñïèðò äåëî ïëåâîå. Âîò ôëÿãà! – ÿ ïîìàõàëà âîæäåëåííûì ñîñóäîì. – Ãëîòíåøü?

- Èäåì? – îòâåòèë îí âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ, ïîòÿíóâ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó.

- À ÿ õî÷ó çäåñü, – ÿ ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî ãëîòàþ áîëüøóþ ïîðöèþ. Òåàòð, äà è òîëüêî. Çðèòåëè ðóêîïëåùóò, Äðàêî ñêðåæåùåò çóáàìè.

- À ìíå? – óõìûëüíóâøèñü, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ, íî ÿ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî òÿïíóëà åãî çà íèæíþþ ãóáó. – Îãî! Äèêàÿ øòó÷êà! –Áëåê îäîáðèòåëüíî ãëÿíóë íà ìîè îñòðûå çóáêè, îñêàëåííûå â åãî ñòîðîíó. – Òåì ëó÷øå! Äàé-êà ñâîþ ñòðÿïíþ. – îí ïðèëîæèëñÿ ê ôëÿãå è ñäåëàë äâà ìîùíûõ ãëîòêà. 

"ÉÅÑÑ!!!".

ß âûäàëà íàèîñëåïèòåëüíåéøóþ óëûáêó, ñàìóþ îáîëüñòèòåëüíóþ, íà êîòîðóþ áûëà ñïîñîáíà ñåé÷àñ. 

Ñèðèóñ ñäåëàë ïîñëåäíèé ãëîòîê è ïîêà÷íóëñÿ. 

– Äåòêà, îäíàêî è çäîðîâà æå òû ïèòü! – íåîæèäàííî îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì ïðîáîðìîòàë, îñåäàÿ íà ïîë. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí ñïàë ñíîì ìëàäåíöà. ß ìñòèòåëüíî ïíóëà åãî íîãîé, ïîä ðåáðà: 

– Íàæðàëñÿ, ñêîòèíà! (òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ÿ ñàìà ñïîèëà áåäíîãî ìóæèêà, èç ìîåé ãîëîâû áëàãîïîëó÷íî âûâåòðèëñÿ).

Èç-çà ïîâîðîòà ïîêàçàëñÿ õìóðûé Ìàëôîé. 

- Ýé, êàñàòèê. ×åãî íîñ ïîâåñèë? – ïîìàíèëà ÿ ïàðíèøêó.

- È òû áóäåøü óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî ìåæäó âàìè íè÷åãî íåò? – ïðîñòî ãåñòàïîâåö, âåäóùèé äîïðîñ. Â ãëàçà ñìîòðåòü, íå ðûïàòüñÿ. Øàã âëåâî, øàã âïðàâî ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ïîáåãîì. Ïðûæîê íà ìåñòå ðàñöåíèâàåòñÿ, êàê ïîïûòêà óëåòåòü. ß ïðÿìî îáàëäåëà îò òàêîãî ïðèñòóïà ðåâíîñòè.

- Ñëûøü, òû, ìàëîëåòíèé èçâðàùåíåö, åñëè òû áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ÿ äàì òåáå áàðàáàí, è òû ñìîæåøü âîçãëàâèòü êîëîííó èäóùèõ íàõðåí.

Âçäûáëåííûå, ìû ìåòàëè äðóã â äðóæêó ãðîìû è ìîëíèè. Íó ïðîñòî ñóïðóæåñêàÿ ïàðà â äåíü ìóæíèíîé ïîëó÷êè.

- Îãî! – íåîæèäàííî ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ Äðàêî.

ß ïðîñëåäèëà çà åãî âçãëÿäîì è îñòîëáåíåëà. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó ìû îáà âàëÿëèñü íà ïîëó åëå ñäåðæèâàÿñü îò õîõîòà. Ñèðèóñ ïðÿìèêîì íà íàøèõ ãëàçàõ ïîêðûâàëñÿ øåðñòüþ, êàê ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé éåòè, ìàòü åãî åòè. Íî ýòî ëèøü ïîëáåäû, øåðñòü ïåðåëèâàëàñü âñåìè îòòåíêàìè ñèíåé ãàììû, îò óëüòðàìàðèíà, äî íåáåñíî-ãîëóáîãî.

Ìàëôîé, çàäûõàÿñü, ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

– Ýòî è åñòü òâîé ìîùíûé ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò?

ß øóìíî âçäîõíóëà, ïî÷åñàëà â çàòûëêå è ïðèçíàëàñü: 

– Âîîáùå-òî ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ïðèäàòü çåëüþ ìíîãîêðàòíî óâåëè÷åííîå äåéñòâèå ïóðãåíà, íî ýòî äàæå ëó÷øå.

- Ðóêè ó òåáÿ çîëîòûå, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Äðàêî, - õîòü è íå èç òîãî ìåñòà ðàñòóò.

- Ýòî òî÷íî! – çàóëûáàëàñü ÿ îò òàêîé îôèãèòåëüíîé ïîõâàëû.

Îòñìåÿâøèñü ââîëþ, ìû ïîñïåøèëè óáðàòüñÿ âîñâîÿñè. 

- Äâèãàåì îòñþäà â òåìïå âàëüñà! Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Áëåê ïîêðûëñÿ øåðñòüþ, ÿ íå áåðóñü óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè äàëüøå, – Äðàêî ãàëàíòíî ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêó.

- Äàëüøå – áîëüøå, – âîèíñòâåííî ôûðêíóëà ÿ. 

- Èäåì, ìîÿ âàëüêèðèÿ, – Ìàëôîþ ñàìîå ìåñòî íà òåàòðàëüíûõ ïîäìîñòêàõ. Êðàñèâî ñêàçàë, ãàä, íî ÿ ïðèâû÷íî îùåðèëàñü: 

– Ìàøà, äà íå Âàøà, ñýð. Ëàïû â ñòîðîíó, íîãè íà øèðèíå ïëå÷! Ñòîÿòü, áîÿòüñÿ, äðîæàòü âûðàçèòåëüíî!

- Íó, òàê òû åùå õî÷åøü ýêñêóðñèè? – íàãëåö íè÷óòü íå èñïóãàëñÿ, óëûáíóëñÿ êàê ìîæíî î÷àðîâàòåëüíåå, è ñïîêîéíî íàïðàâèëñÿ â íåèçâåñòíîì ìíå ïîêà íàïðàâëåíèè.

- Õîñþ, õîñþ! – ðàäîñòíî âçâûëà ÿ è êèíóëàñü äîãîíÿòü áëîíäèíà.


	4. part4

Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Êâèääèò÷, èëè èãðû, â êîòîðûå ìû èãðàåì.

- Î, êàêîå áëàæåíñòâî!!! – Ìàëôîé âûâåë ìåíÿ íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ, è ÿ äàæå ïðîñëåçèëàñü îò ðàäîñòè. Ãîñïîäè!!! Êàê ìàëî íàäî ÷åëîâåêó äëÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ. Íåáî óâèäåòü, âîçäóõà ãëîòíóòü, ïî çåìåëüêå ïðîéòèñü, ïòè÷åê ïîñëóøàòü. Îãî! Êñòàòè î ïòè÷êàõ, òà, ÷òî íàïðàâëÿëàñü ê íàì, èìåëà ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíûé âèä. ¨!!! Äà ýòî æ ïàðåíü íà ìåòëå… Ãîëîâà âðîäå íà ìåñòå, íî ìîçãè îïðåäåëåííî áóíòóþò. Â ìîèõ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿõ íà ìåòëàõ äîëæíû áûëè ëåòàòü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûå è íå î÷åíü îñîáè æåíñêîãî ïîëà, íî ÷òîá ìóæèê íà ìåòëå? Ìîé îáàëäåâøèé âèä ñòðàøíî ðàçâåñåëèë Äðàêî. – Òû, ÷òî, íîâûõ Íèìáóñîâ äëÿ ýêñòðåìàëîâ íå âèäåëà? Ó íàñ âñÿ êîìàíäà íà òàêèõ èãðàåò.

ß, ïðèçíàòüñÿ-òî, è äëÿ òåõ êòî ïîïðîùå íå âèäåëà… Íî ðàñêðûâàòü êàðòû ýòîìó îáàÿòåëüíîìó ìàëîëåòíåìó õóëèãàíó? Íàêîñü âûêóñè! Ïðîáîðìîòàâ, ÷òî-òî, î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñ äåòñòâà íå ñèäåëà â ñåäëå, ÿ çàìîëêëà… 

Ìàëôîé îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ ïî-ñâîåìó. 

– Íå çàâèäóé, êðîøêà! ß ïîêàòàþ òåáÿ íà ìîåé ëîøàäêå, – ïàðåíü ïðîñòî ëó÷èëñÿ ùåäðîñòüþ.

- ×òî òû òàì âÿêíóë ïðî ëîøàäêó? – ìîè ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü äî ùåëîê.

Ìàëôîé íåâîçìóòèìî ïîâòîðèë: 

– ß èìåë â âèäó ñâîþ ìåòåëêó.

- Àõ, èçâèíèòå! Ìíå òàê è ïîñëûøàëîñü, – ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî ïðèòîïíóëà íîæêîé. – Òàùè ñêîðåå! ß âñÿ â íåòåðïåíèè!

***

Ìàëôîé íå çàñòàâèë óïðàøèâàòü ñåáÿ äâàæäû.

Îïàíüêè… Âîò ýòî âåùü, ãîñïîäà! ÂÅÑ×!!! Áîëüøîé, êðàñèâûé ìåòåëê. Õîòåëà ñêàçàòü ìóñòàíã. Ýòîò çâåðü, òîëüêî ÷òî êîïûòîì íå áüåò! Åñëè áû åùå è âçëåòåòü ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÿ ïðÿì òóò îò ñ÷àñòüÿ ñêîí÷àþñü. Õîòÿ íåò, âðÿä ëè. Ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå, êàêóþ çàæèãàòåëüíóþ ðóìáó ñïëÿøóò íà ìîåé ìîãèëå Ñèðèóñ è Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ñðàçó ðàñõîòåëà ïîìèðàòü, äàæå îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Äîñòàâèòü èì òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå? Íåà. Ìîé äåâèç: "Ñäåëàë ãàäîñòü - íà ñåðäöå ðàäîñòü".

ß âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëà âñå, ÷òî îáúÿñíÿë ìíå Äðàêî. À ìàëü÷èê-òî êëàññíî äåðæèòñÿ íà ñâîåé ìåòåëî÷êå. ß åìó îá ýòîì, êîíå÷íî, íå ñêàæó, íî ïîó÷èòüñÿ ñòîèò, îé êàê ñòîèò! Èòàê, ÿ ïîêðåï÷å óõâàòèëàñü çà ìåòëó è… À-à-à-à!!! Êòî æ çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íåîáúåçæåííîå ÷óäîâèùå ðâàíåò ñ ìåñòà â êàðüåð? Ïà-ìà-ãè-òå (íå â ñëóõ, ðàçóìååòñÿ)!!! Ó-ó-óõ! Âàó! Åõ! Âîò ýòî äà!!! Ñòîÿòü! Òïðó, çàëåòíûé!!!

Ýôôåêòíî ïðèçåìëèâøèñü, ÿ âñïàõàëà ñâîèìè àðìåéñêèìè çåìëþ… Ôàíòàñòèêà! Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, ïîëíûé ïåðäèìîíîêëü!!! Ìàëôîé, ÿ Âàøà íà âåêè! - îðó ÿ âî âñå ãîðëî, íî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ïðî ñåáÿ. 

***

Ñëîâíî óñëûøàâ íåìîé ïðèçûâ, Äðàêî ðâàíóë ê ìåñòó ìîåãî ïðèçåìëåíèÿ: 

– Ìîæåò, ÿ òåëåïàò? Ñòîèò ïîäóìàòü íà äîñóãå. Áûëî áû çäîðîâî ïðî÷åñòü ìûñëè Ñåâå-å-ð-ðóñà… Ìóð-ð. Èëè Ðå-å-ì-ì-ìóñà… Íî, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå Áëåêà. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, òàì íàâåðíîå òàêîå… ïîðÿäî÷íàÿ æåíùèíà íå âûäåðæàëà áû è ïÿòè ìèíóò. Õîòÿ â ïîçíàâàòåëüíûõ öåëÿõ, íàâåðíîå, ìíîãîå ìîæíî áûëî áû âçÿòü íà âîîðóæåíèå. 

Áëîíäèí îöåíèâàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ è, óñìåõíóâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñ: 

- Ïî÷åìó òû âñå âðåìÿ èëè âðåøü, èëè õàìèøü, à? Òû ñëó÷àåì ýêñòðèìîì íå ïðîìûøëÿåøü? Ñóäÿ ïî òâîèì áîòèíêàì – òû ïðîñòî èç êîìàíäû "Îòâÿçàííûå". 

- Ýòî åùå ÷òî òàêîå? – áðÿêíóëà ÿ, ðàññëàáèâøèñü ïîñëå ïîëåòîâ.

Ìàëôîé âçäîõíóë: 

– Òåïåðü òû áóäåøü ïàðèòü ìíå ìîçãè, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå èìåëà äåëà ñ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíûì êâèääèò÷åì, è âîîáùå ïëîõî ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ðå÷ü.

- Çàÿ, åñëè òû è òàê ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó, çà÷åì ñïðàøèâàåøü? – ìîåìó ëèöó ìîã áû ïîçàâèäîâàòü ñàì ñôèíêñ.

Ìàëôîé ñ øóìîì âûäîõíóë: 

– Çíàåøü, ÿ ñîãëàñåí ñ Áëåêîì. 

- Â ÷åì? – ìîè óøè ñðàáîòàëè ñëîâíî ëîêàòîðû íà ôàìèëèþ Áëåê.

- Â÷åðà ÿ óñëûøàë åãî áåñåäó ñ Îáîðîòíåì. Òàê âîò, Áëåê ñêàçàë, ÷òî òåáÿ íóæíî èëè äóøèòü, èëè çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé…

- Ðîò çàêðîé!!! – âûäîõíóëà ÿ â ðèôìó. – Çíà÷èò ýòà ñîáàêà ñìåëà âûðàæàòüñÿ íà ìîé ñ÷åò? Ïî-ìîåìó, çåëüå íå â ïîëíîé ìåðå îòðàçèëî ãëóáèíó ìîåãî ãíåâà, òû íå íàõîäèøü? – ðû÷àëà ÿ íå íà øóòêó ðàçîçëèâøèñü.

Âäîâîëü íàôûð÷àâøèñü, âûðóãàâøèñü è îòïëåâàâøèñü, ÿ íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü.

Ìàëôîé ñ òåðïåëèâîñòüþ è ñìèðåíèåì ìîíàøêè îæèäàë îêîí÷àíèÿ áóðè. 

– Íó, òåáå ïîëåã÷àëî? – âåæëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí. 

- Êàê áóäòî… - ñ ñîìíåíèåì îòâåòèëà ÿ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñâîåìó âíóòðåííåìó ãîëîñó. Íà ýòîò ðàç âòîðîå ÿ áûëî ïîëíîñòüþ íà ìîåé ñòîðîíå è òîæå æàæäàëî ìùåíüÿ ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå.

- Òîãäà, ìîæåò, ïîèãðàåì íåìíîãî? 

- Âî ÷òî? Â ýòîò, òâîé êâèä…Êàê åãî òàì?

- Íå êàê åãî òàì, à êâèääèò÷. Ìíå ÷òî, ïðàâèëà òåáå îáúÿñíÿòü? – õìûêíóë ïàðåíü, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ìåíÿ îãëÿäûâàÿ.

- Óãó, ñäåëàé îäîëæåíèå, óâàæü ñòàðóøêó. - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ. – È ïîòîì, îäîëæè ìíå ñâîþ ìåòåëî÷êó… Óæ áîëüíî îíà õîðîøà. 

- Èäåò! – êèâíóë áëîíäèí÷èê. - Ïðîèãðàåøü, ïîöåëóåøü ìåíÿ, à åñëè âûèãðàåøü – ÿ òåáÿ ïîöåëóþ. 

Íàõàë ïîäìèãíóë ìíå áåç òåíè ñìóùåíèÿ è ðâàíóë çà ìåòëîé äëÿ ñåáÿ.

Ìíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ïðîîðàòü åìó â ñëåä. 

- ß òÿ ïîöåëóþ! Ïîòîì! Åñëè çàõî÷åøü!.. – åñëè áû îí õîòÿ áû îãëÿíóëñÿ, ïîðîñåíîê, öåëîâàòüñÿ åìó ðàñõîòåëîñü áû íà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü, ïðè÷åì íå òîëüêî ñî ìíîé.

- Íó ÷òî? Èãðàåì îäèí íà îäèí? Ñíèò÷ è áëàäæåðû çàìàæåì íà ïîòîì? Âîò êâàôë. Ýòè êîëüöà ìîè – òå òâîè. Êòî çàáüåò áîëüøå – ïîáåäèòåëü, – Äðàêî âèäèìî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïðè ëþáîì èñõîäå, îí â âûèãðûøå. 

Îé, ìàëûø, òû ñèëüíî îøèáàåøüñÿ. Íó ëàäíî, åñëè ìû èãðàåì, äåòêà, òî èãðàåì ïî íàñòîÿùåìó. 

– Ïîãîäè, äðóæîê! – ÿ óëûáíóëàñü ìàëü÷èøêå ìèëîé óëûáêîé ëþäîåäà. Òû áû óæ îáúÿñíèë ìíå ïðàâèëà äî êîíöà… 

-À-à-à-à!!! Ìàòü âàøó!!! – ýòî ÿ îò âîñòîðãà, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî! Âû ñåáå äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîæåòå, êàêîé ýòî êàéô! Ñ ÷åì ñðàâíèòü? Äàæå íå çíàþ. Íó, âñïîìíèòå íàøè ëåäîâûå ïîáîèùà ñî øâåäàìè è êàíàäöàìè â õîêêåå, âðåìåí ÑÑÑÐ. Òîëüêî âñå â äâàäöàòü ðàç áûñòðåå, æåñò÷å è â âîçäóõå! Ïîñëåäíåå ïðîñòî âûøå âñÿêèõ ïîõâàë! – ÿ òàêè ïðèñòàëà ê ìàëûøó, è îí ñîáðàë ïîëíîöåííûå êîìàíäû. Íàäî îòäàòü èì äîëæíîå, áüþòñÿ ðåáÿòà äî ïîñëåäíåãî, è î÷åíü æåñòêî. ß âíèìàòåëüíî âûñëóøàëà ïðàâèëà è âûáðàëà ñåáå ñàìóþ ïîäõîäÿùóþ ðîëü. Íå äîãàäàëèñü? ß – îòáèâàëà!!! Êàêîé êàéô - âïàÿòü ïî áëàäæåðó ñî âñåé ìîåé äóðèùè! Ýòè ÷åðíûå ñìåð÷è è òàê íîñèëèñü ñ ïðèëè÷íîé ñêîðîñòüþ, íî ñ ìîåé ïîäà÷è îíè ïðèíÿëè ìàêñèìàëüíîå óñêîðåíèå. Óâëåêøèñü, ÿ ñîâñåì çàãîíÿëà ìàëûøà. Ïàðåíü, îäíàêî, áûë ëîâîê è öåïîê. Êðóòèëñÿ êàê óæ íà ñêîâîðîäêå. Âñå áû õîðîøî, íî íàø ëîâåö-ðàñòÿïà ïðîïóñòèë ñíèò÷. Êîìàíäà Äðàêî âûèãðàëà ñ íåáîëüøèì, íàäî ñêàçàòü ïåðåâåñîì.

Ïðèçåìëèâøèñü, Ìàëôîé ïîòðåáîâàë ñâîé ïðèç. ß ìîìåíòàëüíî îêàçàëàñü ðÿäîì è, çàêëþ÷èâ åãî â ìåäâåæüè îáúÿòèÿ, ñ æóòêèì çâóêîì ÷ìîêíóëà â ëîá. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê, êàê, íàâåðíîå, ñìîòðÿò íà ñâîèõ ìàì ìàëûøè, êîãäà ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî ìàìèí ëåïåò îòíîñèòåëüíî êîìàðèíîãî óêóñèêà øïðèöà îêàçûâàåòñÿ íàãëîé ëîæüþ. Îñîçíàíèå ìîåãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà è âåðîëîìíîãî êîâàðñòâà ìåäëåííî îïóñêàëîñü íà ïàðíèøêó. ß äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü âî âñå ñâîè àêóëüè çóáû: 

– Ñîëíöå ìîå, ÿ æå òåáå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî æèçíü – ýòî ëîõîòðîí! Òû íå óäîñóæèëñÿ óòî÷íèòü, êàêèì äîëæåí áûòü ïîöåëóé…

Ïîèãðàâ æåëâàêàìè Ìàëôîé, ñúåë ìîå ïðèçíàíèå è ïðîáóáíèë: 

– Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ìû ñîñòàâèì êîíòðàêò, åñëè òåáå òàê óãîäíî. 

- Óãó! – ñ÷àñòëèâî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ. – È êðîâüþ ïîäïèøåì!

***

- Ìèññ Ñìèò!!! – êîëåíè ìîè ïîäîãíóëèñü, è ñðàçó çàõîòåëîñü ñòàòü êîçÿâêîé â òðàâå. Ñïåøó äîïîëíèòü, ìèêðîñêîïè÷åñêîé êîçÿâêîé, òàê ÷òîáû íèêòî íå íàøåë. À ëó÷øå ñðàçó â ïûëü, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî! Ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ðàçíîñèëñÿ ïî ïîëþ êàê ãîðíîå ýõî, òîëüêî î÷åíü çëîå ýõî, è íå ïðåäâåùàë íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. ß ãëÿäåëà íà Ìàëôîÿ òàê, ñëîâíî îí áûë ìîåé ìàòåðüþ: 

– Çäåñü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ íåãäå, à? 

Äðàêî îñêëàáèëñÿ è ïðîèçíåñ: 

– Åñòü ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü â ýòîì ìèðå. Îäíî óñëîâèå…

- Áåæèì, ìèëûé! Åñëè ìû íå ñìîòàåìñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ÿ óæå íå ñìîãó âûïîëíèòü íè îäíîãî òâîåãî æåëàíèÿ â áóäóùåì. 

- Ñòîÿòü!!! – øèïåíèþ Ñåâåðóñà ìîãëà ïîçàâèäîâàòü ñàìàÿ êðóòàÿ êîáðà. – Íåìåäëåííî çà ìíîé, ìèññ Ñìèò!!! Ó ìåíÿ íàêîïèëàñü ìàññà âîïðîñîâ, ïîñëå óâèäåííîãî!!! Åñëè ìíå íå èçìåíÿåò ïàìÿòü – ÿ ïðèêàçàë Âàì æäàòü äîìà è óæ òåì áîëåå, çàïðåòèë âûõîäèòü!!!

Âñå... óáèë íà ìåñòå, ïðèãâîçäèë ê ïîçîðíîìó ñòîëáó, îñðàìèë íàâåê ïåðåä ïîòîìêàìè. ß âñõëèïíóëà è ðóõíóëà íà êîëåíè: 

– Î, ìîé ñëàâíûé ãîñïîäèí, ïðåêðàòèòå ðóãàòü Âàøó íåäîñòîéíóþ ðàáûíþ. ß ãîòîâà ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü… Õð-ð-ðð-ð… î¸é… - ìîé ëþáåçíûé õîçÿèí íè ñëîâà áîëüøå íå ïðîèçíåñ. Îí ïðîñòî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà øêèðêó è ïîâîëîê ïî òðàâå. À âîðîòíè÷îê-òî òóãîé... 

***

- ß æäó îáúÿñíåíèé, – ïðîðû÷àë ïðîôåññîð, êàê òîëüêî ìû î÷óòèëèñü â åãî æèëèùå. Õîòÿ, åñëè ÷åñòíî, ïî òîíó è âçãëÿäó ñòàíîâèëîñü ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî íèêàêèå îáúÿñíåíèÿ íå ïîìîãóò. 

- ×òî Âû çäåñü ñòðÿïàëè? Êòî Âàì äàë ïðàâî âçëàìûâàòü ìîè øêàôû è èñïîëüçîâàòü äðàãîöåííîå ñûðüå?

ß íåäîáðî çûðêíóëà íà êðèêóíà, âçäåðíóâ áðîâü. 

– À Âû áû, íàâåðíîå, õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîñòî ïðîâàëÿëàñü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ â ïîñòåëè Áëåêà, íå òàê ëè? – ëó÷øàÿ çàùèòà, ýòî íàïàäåíèå! ß ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå íåìíîãî ïîäòàñîâàòü êàðòû. Ñîâåðøåííî íå âàæíî, â êàêîé ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäèëè äåéñòâèÿ, ãëàâíîå – óâåðåííûé âçãëÿä.

Ñåâåðóñ íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

– Ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ íàëîæèë çàïèðàþùåå çàêëÿòèå, è îáåçîïàñèë êàìèí. Âðÿä ëè Áëåê ìîã ïîáåñïîêîèòü Âàñ, – îí åë ìåíÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

- À ïî-ìîåìó, â ýòîé øêîëå äî ÷åðòà âîëøåáíèêîâ. Âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Âû íå îäèí òàêîé óìíûé, à? – ñúÿçâèëà ÿ. – Ìíå ïðèøëîñü îáåçîïàñèòü ñåáÿ ñàìîé. ß ñâàðèëà ñíîòâîðíîå, ïðàâäà âîò, ñ ïîáî÷íûì ýôôåêòîì, - ÿ îïóñòèëà ãëàçà äîëó, – âûøëà ïðîìàøêà.

- ×òî åùå çà ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò? – íàñòîðîæèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð. 

- ß âàðèëà ñíîòâîðíîå ñ ïóðãåíîì. À âûøëî òàê, ÷òî êîãäà îí âûïèë, òî îáðîñ ñèíå-ãîëóáîé øåðñòüþ.

- ×åì îí ïîêðûëñÿ? – ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ.

- Øåðñòüþ, îò óëüòðàìàðèíîâîãî äî íåáåñíî-ãîëóáîãî îòòåíêîâ, – íåâîçìóòèìî óòî÷íèëà ÿ. – Õîòÿ, âðåìåíè ïðîøëî óæå ìíîãî è, âîçìîæíî, îí óæå ñëåãêà ðàçáàâèë ñâîé óëüòðàìàðèí.

Ìàìîé êëÿíóñü, Ñåâåðóñà ïðîíÿëî. Îí ãåðîè÷åñêè âûñòîÿë è íå óëûáíóëñÿ, íî âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû ïóëåé.

- Êàçíü îòêëàäûâàåòñÿ! – òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ. - Ìîæíî îïðàâèòüñÿ è çàêóðèòü!

***

Çà óæèíîì âñå òîëüêî è ãîâîðèëè î íåîæèäàííîé áîëåçíè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Áëåêà. Óãó! À èìÿ ýòîé áîëåçíè "ïîëîâàÿ íåâîçäåðæàííîñòü". Äîêòîð, äàéòå ìíå ñïðàâêó, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïîëîâîå íåäåðæàíèå. À òî æåíà ðóãàåòñÿ: "Áàáíèê, áàáíèê!"

ß ôëåãìàòè÷íî ïîãëîùàëà ïå÷åíûé êàðòîôåëü è êèäàëàñü øêóðêàìè â Äðàêî. Ñðàæåíèå îêîí÷èëîñü ñî ñ÷åòîì 21:10 â ìîþ ïîëüçó. Î÷êî, îäíàêî…

Ðàçîìëåâ îò êîëè÷åñòâà ñúåäåííîãî è âûïèòîãî (ñëàâà Áîãó, ýòè ïó÷åãëàçåíüêèå ñòðàøèëêè, îøèáî÷íî ïðîçûâàþùèåñÿ ýëüôàìè, äîãàäàëèñü ïîñòàâèòü äëÿ ìåíÿ êðóæêó ñ ÷àåì), ÿ ñîâåðøåííî óïóñòèëà èç âèäó Ñåâåðóñà, à çðÿ. 

- Íàäåþñü, Âû óæå îòóæèíàëè, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Àëåêñ? Íàì ïîðà… – ðàçäàëîñü íàä ìîåé íåñ÷àñòíîé ãîëîâóøêîé. ß íåõîòÿ îáåðíóëàñü, âçãëÿíóâ íà Ñíåéïà è ñòîÿùåãî â ñòîðîíêå Ëþïèíà ïå÷àëüíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

– ×òî, íåóæåëè íàñòàëî âðåìÿ äëÿ ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà? Ñåé÷àñ, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, Âû çàêàòàåòå ðóêàâà, è íà÷íåòå ìåñèòü ìåíÿ â ÷åòûðå ðóêè, ìñòÿ çà äðóæáàíà? - ÿ âçäîõíóëà. - Ñ âîñòîðãîì ïðåäàþñü â ðóêè ðîäíîé ìèëèöèè…

- Íó ÷òî Âû, äîðîãàÿ, - ïî ëèöó Ñåâåðóñà íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü, øóòèò îí èëè íåò. - Äóìàþ, îí çàéìåòñÿ ýòèì ñàì, êàê òîëüêî ñìîæåò âûéòè èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Íî ñ ýòèì íåáîëüøàÿ ïðîáëåìà. Âèäèòå ëè, åãî øåðñòü ïî÷åìó-òî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ èñ÷åçàòü áåç áîÿ. Íà âñå ïîïûòêè óäàëèòü åå, îíà ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî îòðàñòàåò. 

- Ê òîìó æå ó Ñèðèóñà ÿâíûå ïðîáëåìû ñ æåëóäêîì, - äåëèêàòíî çàìåòèë Ðåìóñ, óëûáàÿñü ìíå îäíèìè ãëàçàìè.

- Îäíàêî, ìû îòâëåêëèñü, - íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï. - Èòàê, ÿ áû õîòåë, íàêîíåö, ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ Âàìè íà èíòåðåñóþùèå ìåíÿ òåìû. Èäåìòå! - ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî òàêèì òîíîì, ÷òî ïðåïèðàòüñÿ ñòðàçó ðàñõîòåëîñü. ß âçäîõíóëà, âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà è, ïîñëàâ âîçäóøíûå ïîöåëóè Ðåìó è Äðàêî, íèçêî îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó è çàëîæèâ ðóêè çà ñïèíó, ñëîâíî çàêëþ÷åííûé ïîñëåäîâàëà â ñâîè êàçåìàòû.

***

- Íó, è î ÷åì ìû áóäåì ñ Âàìè ãîâîðèòü? – íåïðèâåòëèâî áóðêíóëà ÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ýòîãî âàæíÿêà, à ïîïðîñòó ñëåäîâàòåëÿ ïî îñîáî âàæíûì.

- Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò, ÷òî Âû èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, Àëåêñ? – âçäîõíóë îí. 

Áîæå òû ìîé! Âçãëÿíèòå íà íåãî - ïðîñòî àíãåë âî ïëîòè! À ÿ çäåñü åìó æèçíü ïîð÷ó, ñâîëî÷ü êàêàÿ, íåõîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà!

- Ðîäèëàñü, æèëà, ó÷èëàñü… – ïðèâû÷íî è ìîíîòîííî çàáóáíèëà ÿ êàê íà ñîáåñåäîâàíèè. Íåóæåëè îí áóäåò ñëóøàòü âñþ ýòó ëàáóäó? 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî! – ïðåðâàë îí ìîè èçëèÿíèÿ. – À ó Âàñ íå áûëî â äåòñòâå ñòðàííûõ æåëàíèé, èëè íåîáû÷íûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé?

ß ôûðêíóëà: 

– ß ÷òî â êàáèíåòå ó ïñèõîàíàëèòèêà? Ïðîôåññîð, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ïàðû-òðîéêè ñíîâ ñ îáíàæåííûìè ó÷èòåëÿìè è æóòêîé äðà÷ëèâîñòè, â öåëîì, ñî ìíîé âñå áûëî õîðîøî.

- Ïðåêðàòèòå ïàÿñíè÷àòü, ìèññ Ñìèò!!! – ðàçäðàæåííî áóðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿâíî íå äîâåðÿÿ ìîåé êðàòêîé èñïîâåäè.

- Õàòèôíàò Âàñ ïîêàëå÷ü! Íó õîòÿ áû íàåäèíå ïðåêðàòèòå óïîòðåáëÿòü ýòó ãíóñíóþ ôàìèëèþ! - ìîåìó âîçìóùåíèþ íå áûëî ïðåäåëà, è ÿ äàæå ïîäïðûãíóëà íåñêîëüêî ðàç íà ìåñòå îò áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè, íàìåðåâàÿñü âçâèçãíóòü êàê ñëåäóåò.

- Ïðåêðàòèòå èñòåðèêó, íåìåäëåííî! – ðàçúÿðåííûé ïðîôåññîð ïîäëåòåë êî ìíå ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì âëåïèòü î÷åðåäíóþ ïîùå÷èíó. Ñ÷àç!!! Ìû áûëè ãîòîâû ê åãî íàïàäåíèþ è âñòðåòèëè âðàãà âî âñåîðóæèè. Èçäàâ áîåâîé êëè÷, ÿ ðèíóëàñü â áîé. óâû, ýòîò ìîíñòð òîæå âðåìåíè äàðîì íå òåðÿë. ×åðåç äâàäöàòü ñåêóíä îæåñòî÷åííîé áîðüáû ÿ, èçðÿäíî ïîòðåïàííàÿ è ñêðó÷åííàÿ ñíàðóæè, íî â äóøå âñå ðàâíî íèêåì íå ïîáåæäåííàÿ, ëåæàëà íà ïóøèñòîì êîâðå, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ìîãó÷åå ïëå÷î ñïàððèíã-ïàðòíåðà, èçîáðàæàÿ èç ñåáÿ ëÿãóøêó, ïåðåïàõàííóþ òàíêîì. Â ðîëè òàíêà, êàê Âû ïîíèìàåòå, âûñòóïàë ïðîôåññîð. 

- Ñýð, - ïèñêíóëà ÿ, – ìîæåò, îòïóñòèòå, à? ß âñå ðàâíî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îïðåäåëèòü Âàø âåñ…

"Ñýð" ôûðêíóë, íî íå ñäåëàë íè îäíîé ïîïûòêè ïðåêðàòèòü ìîè ìó÷åíèÿ. Íàïðîòèâ, îí ëèøü ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è íàñìåøëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ. – Âàì óæå ëåã÷å, ëåäè?

- Ñìîòðÿ ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû ïîñìîòðåòü, - ïðîñâèñòåëà ÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîâîðèòü íîðìàëüíî óæå íå ìîãëà, ëåãêèå ïî÷òè íå ïîëó÷àëè âîçäóõà, áóêâàëüíî ðàçäàâëåííûå ãðóäíîé êëåòêîé Ñíåéïà.

***

- ß Âàñ îòïóùó, Àëåêñ… - êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, ïðîäîëæèë ìîé ÿçâèòåëüíûé ãåðîé, íàñìåøëèâî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì ãîëîäíîãî ïèòîíà, – åñëè îáåùàåòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïàé-äåâî÷êà.

- Îáåùàþ, åñëè è Âû áóäåòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïàé-ìàëü÷èê. È òîãäà ìû ñìîæåì âçÿòü äðóã äðóãà çà ðóêè è ïîéòè ïîèãðàòü â äîêòîðà, – íå óäåðæàëàñü ÿ îò êîëêîñòè. 

- Àëåêñ… - åãî ðóêà âäðóã ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî îêàçàëàñü íà ìîåì áåäðå, íî íå íàä, à ïîä ðîáîé! ß çàìåðëà êàê ìûøü, çàñòèãíóòàÿ âî âðåìÿ ñòûðèâàíèÿ êîëõîçíîãî çåðíà, ñ óæàñîì ãëÿäÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà. Ìîé ìó÷èòåëü äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. 

– Ïîõîæå, åñòü òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá óñïîêîèòü Âàñ, – ìóðëûêíóë èñêóñèòåëü è… è ÿ óäàðèëà åãî â ïàõ. Åñëè áû íå åãî ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà, ïîäåéñòâîâàâøàÿ ñëîâíî óøàò õîëîäíîé âîäû íà ìîþ áåäíóþ ãîëîâó, ÿ áû, íàâåðíîå, íå óñòîÿëà. Äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÷òî ìîé ÿçûê ñíîâà ñûãðàë ñî ìíîé íåõîðîøóþ øóòêó. Âèäèìî, ìîå çàÿâëåíèå ïðî èãðû â äîêòîðà áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî èñòîëêîâàíî. ×òî æå, òåì õóæå äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà. ß íè÷åãî íå èìåþ ïðîòèâ íåãî, íî íå â òàêîé îáñòàíîâêå. À ãäå áëèí, ðîìàíòèêà? Âèíî, àëüêîâ ñ øèðî÷åííîé êðîâàòüþ, ëåãêàÿ ìóçûêà, ñâå÷è, êàíäåëÿáðû, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òîáû áûëî ÷åì øàíäàðàõíóòü ïðè ñëó÷àå çàðâàâøåãîñÿ ãåðîÿ-ëþáîâíèêà? Íåòó íè÷åãî? Òàäû ÿ ïîêà íå èãðàþ. Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ñâîèì ïðåèìóùåñòâîì, ÿ ðåçâî îòãðåáàëà â ñòîðîíó, íî íå îäíà, à ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, èçúÿòîé ó ïðèòèõøåãî Ñíåéïà, íàïåâàÿ "I love you, but I don´t like you".

- Àëåêñ... – Ñåâåðóñó óäàëîñü, íàêîíåö, ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è îí óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Ó Âàñ, ïîõîæå, ñîâñåì ïëîõî ñ ÷óâñòâîì þìîðà. Íåóæåëè Âû ìîãëè ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ? Âû ñåáå ëüñòèòå.

ß ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà. 

– Íó äà, ñàì ñåáå íå ïîëüñòèøü… èçâèíèòå, ñýð, íî íà Âàøåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå ïðèáëèæàëàñü, – ÿ âèðòóîçíûì äâèæåíèåì ôîêóñíèêà, äîñòàþùåãî èç öèëèíäðà êðîëèêà, íàïðàâèëà íà ïðîôåññîðà åãî æå ñîáñòâåííóþ ïàëî÷êó. – Íå äâèãàéòåñü, èëè ÿ…

- Èëè Âû ÷òî? – ñêåïòè÷åñêè ðàññìàòðèâàë ìåíÿ Ñíåéï

ß çàâèçæàëà. Êëÿíóñü, ñòåíû òî÷íî çàõîäèëè õîäóíîì. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Ñåâåðóñ òî÷íî. Âðåäíûé ïðîôåññîð çàøàòàëñÿ è íûðíóë ðûáêîé çà äèâàí. 

Ïîâåðåùàâ äëÿ ïðèëè÷èÿ ïàðó ìèíóò (ìîæíî è áîëüøå, åñëè íàäî), ÿ çàõëîïíóëà ðîò è ïðèíÿëàñü òåðïåëèâî æäàòü, êîãäà ìîé êîíòóæåíûé ãåðîé âûáåðåòñÿ èç îêîïà.

***

Íàä äèâàíîì ïîêàçàëàñü ðàñòðåïàííàÿ ãîëîâà ïðîôåññîðà. Ìîå ñåðäöå ñëåãêà øåâåëüíóëîñü, íî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ñòîè÷åñêè äåðæàëîñü. Ïðîðû÷àâ ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò ìàããëîâ (Ýòî åùå ÷òî çà ðóãàòåëüñòâî? Ñòîèò ïîòîì óçíàòü ó Äðàêî) ñ ïàëî÷êîé, ðàâíîñèëüíûõ îáåçüÿíàì ñ ãðàíàòîé, îí ðàññåðæåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ: 

– Ìîæåò äîñòàòî÷íî íà ñåãîäíÿ? 

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü ñ âèäîì ïîáåäèòåëÿ. 

- Ìîæåò ÿ è îáåçüÿíà ïðîôåññîð, íî ãðàíàòà âñå åùå ó ìåíÿ! – ÿ ïîêðóòèëà ïàëî÷êîé ïåðåä åãî íîñîì. – Ïîäóìàåøü, íåâèäàëü êàêàÿ... Äà íàòå Âàì, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå æàëêî, – ÿ âåæëèâî ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ïàëî÷êó, ñòàðàÿñü íå íàïðàâëÿòü åå íà Ñåâåðóñà.

- Õì! À Âû, ÿ âèæó, çàïîìèíàåòå ñâîè ïðîøëûå îøèáêè. Ïîõâàëüíî, – Ñíåéï àêêóðàòíî âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó è çàäóì÷èâî ïîâåðòåë åå â ðóêàõ. – Íó-êà, – íåîæèäàííî âçìàõíóë îí ñâîåé äåðåâÿøêîé. Òåïåðü ïðèøåë ìîé ÷åðåä íûðÿòü ðûáêîé. ß çàëåãëà â ðàéîíå êðåñëà è ïðèñëóøàëàñü. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîñëûøàëîñü áîðìîòàíèå. – Òàê ÿ è äóìàë, – è òóò æå óäèâëåííîå. – Ìèññ... Àëåêñ, ãäå Âû? 

- Òóò! – âûñóíóëàñü ÿ èç-çà êðåñëà, óñïåâ ïîìîëèòüñÿ, íà âñÿêèé ïîæàðíûé. – Áèòü áóäåòå, ïàïàøà? À ÿ íàäåÿëàñü íà Âàøó ïîðÿäî÷íîñòü.

- Åñëè áû è õîòåë, - ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì îòòåíêîì åõèäñòâà îáîäðÿþùå áóðêíóë îí, – âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîã. Íå çíàþ, êàê óæ Âàì ýòî óäàëîñü, íî Âû ïîâðåäèëè ïàëî÷êó ñâîèì âûñîêîòîíàëüíûì çâó÷àíèåì.

- Òî åñòü âèçãîì? – óòî÷íèëà ÿ, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îãëÿäûâàÿ äåðåâÿøêó.

- Âîò èìåííî, âèçãîì, – êèâíóë Ñåâåðóñ.

***

- Çíà÷èò, ÿ ñâîáîäíà? – ëÿïíóëà ÿ, è òóò æå ñíèêëà. Íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïîïàñòü äîìîé, êàê-òî ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî óïîëçëà, è äàæå íå íà âòîðîé, à äâàäöàòü âòîðîé ïëàí. 

- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, åùå íåò. Ìû óñòàíîâèëè ïî÷åìó, íî íå çíàåì êàê? Íî ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå èçáàâèòü Âàñ îò ñâîåãî íàçîéëèâîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ, – ïðèòâîðíî âçäîõíóë ïðîôåññîð.

Âîò è ëàäóøêè! ß ñðàçó ïîâåñåëåëà: 

– Ñýð, à ïåðåêóñèòü íà íî÷ü íåëüçÿ, à?

- Êëÿíóñü Ãåêàòîé, Âû ïðîæîðëèâåå êðîêîäèëà, Àëåêñ. Ñ ìîìåíòà óæèíà ïðîøëî íå áîëåå…

- Æåëóäîê ó êîòåíêà ìàëåíüêèé, - îáëèçíóëàñü ÿ, – à ñèë è ýíåðãèè äëÿ èãð òðåáóåòñÿ ìíîãî!

Ñòåíû ïîäçåìåëüÿ ñîòðÿñàëèñü. Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç ïðè÷èíîé òðÿñêè ñòàë õîõîò ïðîôåññîðà.


	5. part5

****

Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ

Ëþäè, êîòîðûå èãðàþò â èãðû, èëè ñíîâà êâèääèò÷.

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî è íàìíîãî ðàíüøå Ñåâåðóñà. âûãëÿíóâ èç ñïàëüíè, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð, ðàçìåòàâøèñü âî ñíå, ìèðíî ïî÷èâàåò íà äèâàíå, åäâà ïðèêðûòûé ïëåäîì. Ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå áåçîáðàçèå, ÿ ïðîêðàëàñü â âàííóþ. Ïîæàëóé, íå ñòîèò áîëüøå ïîâòîðÿòü òàêèõ ïîäâèãîâ. Ñëèøêîì àïïåòèòíàÿ êàðòèíêà, íàñòðàèâàþùàÿ Âàñ íà ëÿìóðíûé ëàä.

Ïðèíÿâ äóø, ÿ âïîëíå óñïîêîèëàñü è, ìóðëûêàÿ, ïîäîøëà ê çåðêàëó. 

- Íó ÷òî? Ðàçãîâàðèâàòü áóäåøü? Èëè ñðàçó ïåðåéäåì ê óãðîçàì? – âåæëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.

- Ïîïðîáóé ñ òîáîé íå ïîãîâîðè. Òû æ äîñòàíåøü… - çåðêàëî ñêîð÷èëî ôèçèîíîìèþ, íî îò äàëüíåéøèõ êîììåíòàðèåâ îòêàçàëîñü. 

- Âîò è ëàäóøêè, – êèâíóëà ÿ, – äàâàé-êà, ñîëíûøêî, äðóæèòü.

- ×åãî íàäî? – ñðàçó ðàñêóñèëà ìîè êîâàðíûå ïëàíû ñòåêëÿøêà. – Íåáîñü, î õîçÿèíå ÷åãî ïîðàññêàçàòü ïîïðîñèøü?

- À ÷òî? – óõâàòèëàñü ÿ çà íèòî÷êó. – Íåóæåëè åñòü ÷åãî ïîðàññêàçàòü?

- Äà îñîáûõ ãðåõîâ âðîäå íå âîäèòñÿ, – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëî çåðêàëî. – Ñòðîãèé áîëüíî, íî äëÿ áàáû ýòî ïëþñ. Â óçäå äåðæàòü áóäåò. Îñîáåííî òàêîé, êàê òû, íå ïîìåøàåò! – íå óäåðæàëîñü âñå-òàêè è áðÿêíóëî, ïîäëîå. ß çàðóìÿíèëàñü.

- Òû íå êðàñíåé, íå êðàñíåé, à äàâàé ìîòàé íà óñ, íà êîñó òî åñòü. 

- Àëåêñ? – ïîñëûøàëîñü õðèïëî-îáåñïîêîåííîå, è ÿ ïóëåé âûëåòåëà èç âàííîé.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – çàïûõàâøèñü, âûäîõíóëà ÿ, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïîëóîäåòîãî ïðîôåññîðà, ïîæèðàâøåãî ìåíÿ ãëàçàìè.

- À ÿ óæ áûëî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Áëåêó óäàëîñü âûáðàòüñÿ èç ëàçàðåòà, – îáëåã÷åííî õìûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåõîäÿ ñ îáåñïîêîåííîãî âçãëÿäà íà íàñìåøëèâûé.

- Åñëè áû åìó ýòî è óäàëîñü, – íåäîáðî îùåðèëàñü ÿ, – Âû áû óñëûøàëè, ïðîôåññîð.

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè, è ÿ þðêíóëà â âàííóþ çàêàí÷èâàòü ìàðàôåò.

Êîãäà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ âûøëà, îáëà÷åííàÿ â ñâîå ðóáèùå, Ñåâåðóñ, óæå ïîëíîñòüþ îäåòûé, ïðîõàæèâàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, çàëîæèâ ðóêè çà ñïèíó. 

- Êòî çàõîäèë? – ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà ÿ.

- Âàø äîáðûé çíàêîìûé, – êèâíóë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî, è ÿ îøàëåëî óñòàâèëàñü íà ïðîôåññîðà.

- Î íåò! – ðàññìåÿâøèñü, îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé. – Íå Áëåê, óñïîêîéòåñü! Ýòî áûë Ìàëôîé.

- È ÷åãî îí õîòåë? – ÿ åùå íå óñïåëà îòîéòè îò øîêà.

- Äà íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, – çàäóì÷èâî îãëÿäåë ìåíÿ ïðîôåññîð. – Ïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü, ÷òî íàäååòñÿ óâèäåòü Âàñ íà òðèáóíå Ñëèçåðèíà. Íàøà êîìàíäà èãðàåò ñåãîäíÿ ñ Õàôôëïàôôîì ïåðâóþ èãðó â ñåçîíå.

ß ðàñïëûëàñü â óëûáêå: 

– Ïðîôåññîð, ìû íå ìîæåì ïîäâåñòè Âàøó êîìàíäó. Ó Âàñ íå íàéäåòñÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü çåëåíåíüêîãî?

***

Ïåðåä íà÷àëîì ìàò÷à ÿ ëþáîâíî ïîâÿçàëà çåëåíûé øàðô, ëþáåçíî ïðåäëîæåííûé ìíå Ñåâåðóñîì, è, íàïåâàÿ íåìåöêèé ìàðø, ðèíóëàñü íà òðèáóíû, ðàñ÷èùàÿ ñåáå ïóòü ëîêòÿìè è ðûêàíüåì. Æàëü òîëüêî, Ñíåéïó, êàê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñèäåòü â îòäåëüíîé ëîæå. Íî íè÷åãî, ÿ íàéäó, ÷åì ðàçâëå÷üñÿ íà òðèáóíå. Ïðîëåòàþùèé ìèìî Äðàêî ïîñëàë ìíå âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé, à ÿ, óõìûëüíóâøèñü, âûòÿíóëà ñðåäíèé ïàëåö. Ëåòè, ãîëóáîê. ß â òåáÿ âåðþ. Íè÷óòü íå îáèäåâøèñü, ïàðåíü ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ è ðâàíóë ââûñü.

Ìàò÷ íà÷àëñÿ ñëàáåíüêî. Õàôôëïàôöû êàê èãðîêè ÿâíî íå î÷åíü. Îäíàêî çà íèõ áîëåëè è ðîäíûå ñòåíû è Ðàâåíêëî è Ãðèôôèíäîð. Õû!!! Ôèãíÿ íà ïîñòíîì ìàñëå! 

ß ïîêðóòèëà ãîëîâîé, îãëÿäûâàÿ íàøèõ. ÄÀ… Íó ÷òî Âàì ñêàçàòü? È çäåñü äåëà íå ëó÷øå. Ñëàáîâàòî ó íèõ ñ ïîääåðæêîé. Åñëè áû ìåíÿ òàê ïîäáàäðèâàëè, ÿ áû çàñòðåëèëàñü, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî. Íèêàêîãî ïîëåòà ôàíòàçèè! Ìàêñèìóì, íà ÷òî õâàòàåò âîîáðàæåíèÿ ó áåäíûõ äåòèøåê, ýòî øàíäàðàõíóòü â íåáî ñàëþòîì, îò êîòîðîãî äàæå èãðîêè âçäðàãèâàþò, èëè ðàçóêðàñèòü òðàíñïàðàíòû èñêðÿùåéñÿ êðàñêîé. Ãîñïîäè, òðóäíîå äåòñòâî, íèçêèé ïîäîêîííèê. Âñå, áåðó äåëî â ñâîè ðóêè!

ß îðàëà, êàê ìîæíî ãðîì÷å, à Âû çíàåòå, êàê ÿ ìîãó. Ñíà÷àëà, íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèëèñü ñ íåäîóìåíèåì, íî âñêîðå ñòàëè ïîäòÿãèâàòüñÿ ãîëîñà òåõ, êòî ïîñìåëåå. 

Âñïîìèíàÿ ôóòáîëüíûå ìàò÷è Ñïàðòàêà è Äèíàìî, êîãäà ïîñëå ïÿòîé áóòûëêè ïèâà ôàíàòàì, óæå íå âàæíî, ÷òî êîìàíäû èãðàþò îòêðîâåííî õðåíîâî, ÿ âûäóìûâàëà êðè÷àëêè ïðÿìî íà õîäó.

Ñâèñòÿ è óëþëþêàÿ âî âñå ñâîå ëóæåíîå ãîðëî è ðàçìàõèâàÿ øàðôèêîì, ÿ îðàëà ÷òî-òî òèïà: 

Õàôôëïàôô ìû ñäåëàåì íà ðàç!

Òàì êàæäûé ïðîñòî ïåä….

Ñëèçåðèí ñàìûé êðóòîé!

Ñïîðèòü íå íàäî ñî ìíîé!

Êòî ïðîòèâ íàñ,

Òîìó ñðàçó â ãëàç!

Åñëè Äðàêî íà ìåòëå

Îñòàëüíûå âñå â ã…

È âîò óæå âñÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ òðèáóíà ñ âîñòîðæåííûì ðåâîì ïîäõâàòèëà ìîè âîïëè.

ß îòûñêàëà ãëàçàìè ïðîôåññîðà. Ñíåéï ñèäåë, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, ñòûäëèâî ïðèêðûâàÿ ãëàçà ëàäîíüþ. Ïëå÷è åãî âçäðàãèâàëè è, ïî-ìîåìó, âîâñå íå îò ðûäàíèé. Íó ÷òî æå, ìèëûé, òåáå íðàâèòñÿ? ß ïðîäîëæó!

Âñêîðå ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ òðèáóíà ñîòðÿñàëàñü îò òîïîòà îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà íîã, îòáèâàþùèõ ðèòì "We will rock you". À êîãäà ìû åùå è çàïåëè… 

Ìàò÷ ìû âûèãðàëè. Íåñ÷àñòíûå õàôôëïàôôöû ñíèêëè åùå â ñåðåäèíå èãðû, íî êîãäà íàøà òðèáóíà âçðåâåëà, ïåðåêðûâàÿ ñëàáûå ïîïûòêè õàôôëïàôôñêèõ ôàíàòîâ ïîääåðæàòü êîìàíäó, áåäíÿæêè ñîâñåì ñêóêñèëèñü è ïðîèãðàëè.

***

Ïîñëå ìàò÷à ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ êîìàíäà âî ãëàâå ñ Äðàêî çàêàòèëà áàíêåò, íà êîòîðîì ÿ ïðîèçâåëà î÷åðåäíîé ôóðîð â êà÷åñòâå ïî÷åòíîãî ãîñòÿ. Íå áóäó âäàâàòüñÿ â ïîäðîáíîñòè, ÷òî ìû òàì äåëàëè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Õîãâàðòñ çíàåò ÷òî... Îò íàøåãî "We are the champions" âçäðîãíóëè ñòåíû.

Îäíàêî, âå÷åð íà äâîðå, ïîðà è ÷åñòü çíàòü. ß âäðóã ñòðàøíî ñîñêó÷èëàñü ïî ñâîåìó ïîäçåìåëüþ. Îãî! Îò âûïèòîãî ýëÿ ÿ îñìåëåëà, è â ìûñëÿõ óæå ïðèâàòèçèðîâàëà ëè÷íûå ïîêîè Ñåâåðóñà âìåñòå ñ íèì â ïðèäà÷ó. Øóì â ãîëîâå óñèëèâàëñÿ, è ÿ ðåøèëà îòêëàíÿòüñÿ. Äðàêî, êàê ãîñòåïðèèìíûé õîçÿèí, âûçâàëñÿ ïðîâîäèòü ìåíÿ. Òîïàÿ ïî êîðèäîðó, ìû íåïðèëè÷íî ôûðêàëè è ñìåÿëèñü. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî èäåì ìû íå òóäà, à ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðåïèðàòåëüñòâ, ýòî ïðèçíàë è Ìàëôîé. 

- Ìàëôîé! – ìû îáåðíóëèñü íà ãíåâíûé îêðèê, ëàñêîâî ïîääåðæèâàÿ äðóã äðóãà, äàáû íå ðóõíóòü ïðè ïîâîðîòå. Ïîçàäè íàñ, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà, ñòîÿëà òðîèöà èç ñòîëîâîé. Òà ñàìàÿ áàðûøíÿ ñ ïîäæàòûìè ãóáêàìè è ìàëü÷èøêè. 

- Äà, ìèññ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ óìíèöà? – äàæå ïüÿíûé, Äðàêî îñòàâàëñÿ íåïîäðàæàåì. Ïîïðîáóéòå-êà óëûáíóòüñÿ ñàìûì ñåêñóàëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì â âåñüìà ïüÿíîì âèäå. Ðåçóëüòàò áóäåò òîò åùå, óâåðÿþ. À âîò ïàöàí áåç âèäèìûõ óñèëèé ïðèíÿë îôèãèòåëüíóþ ïîçó îæèäàíèÿ è óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

- Ó íàñ ðàçãîâîð ê òâîåé ñïóòíèöå. Îñòàâü íàñ.

- À õà-õà íå õî-õî? – ïàðíèøêà ðàñòåò íà ãëàçàõ!

- Íó òû, ñëèçåíü, âàëè îòñþäà!– ðâàíóëñÿ â áîé ðûæåíüêèé. 

- ß ïðèøåë ñ äàìîé, è íàìåðåâàþñü óéòè ñ íåé, – ðû÷àùèé Äðàêî ïîòÿíóë ìåíÿ íàçàä.

À ìíå âäðóã ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî èì ìîãëî ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ. 

- Èäè, ñîëíöå, ÿ åùå ïðèäó ïîæåëàòü òåáå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, – ÿ ïîäìèãíóëà îáàëäåâøåìó Ìàëôîþ, è äâèíóëàñü ê òðîèöå. 

- Òû óâåðåíà? – âûøåë èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ ïðîñòðàöèè Äðàêî. 

– Â ÷åì, ÷òî ïðèäó ïîæåëàòü òåáå õîðîøèõ ñíîâ? Íà âñå ñòî, – êèâíóëà ÿ. – Íó ÷òî, êàðàïóçû, êóäà ïîéäåì áàçàðèòü?

Êàðàïóçû, âèäèìî, ðàñòåðÿëèñü, ïîòîìó êàê òîïòàëèñü íà ìåñòå. Òóò èíèöèàòèâó â ñâîè ðóêè âçÿëà áàðûøíÿ. 

– Èäåì ê Ìèðòë! – ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îíà áîåâûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåçíàêîìîé ìíå Ìèðòë, ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, ÷òî âñå ñëåäóþò çà íåé. Ìíå áû åå ñàìîìíåíèå… 

***

Âû ìíå íå ïîâåðèòå! Ìèðòë îêàçàëàñü ñëåçëèâûì ïðèâåäåíèåì, æèâóùèì â… â îáùåì, òàì íå æèâóò. Á-ð-ð-ð!!! Êàê òîëüêî ìû âîøëè â äåâ÷à÷èé òóàëåò, ýòà ïëàêñà íàêèíóëàñü íà íàøó êîìïàíèþ è íà÷àëà íåìèëîñåðäíî ïðèñòàâàòü ñ æàëîáàìè. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðèâèäåíèå, âñÿ òðîèöà íàêèíóëàñü íà ìåíÿ. – ×òî òû ñäåëàëà ñ Ñèðèóñîì?

Áàòþøêè, è âñåãî-òî? ß äóìàëà, ÷åãî ïîèíòåðåñíåé ñëó÷èòñÿ. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è âûäàëà: 

– Íèõò ôèðøòåéí, ãðàæäàíå. Íå ïîíèìàé, î ÷åì, ñîáñòâåííî, ðå÷ü? Êòî åñò Ñèðèóñ? ß íå çíàòü íèêàêîé Ñèðèóñ.

Âòîðîé ïàðíèøêà, ñ ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, íàïðÿæåííî áóðàâèë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì ïðîêóðîðà èç-ïîä î÷êîâ:

– Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî òû åãî îáèäåëà. Â ñòîëîâîé, òà ÷åðíàÿ ñîáàêà – ýòî è áûë Ñèðèóñ.

- Äà?!! – ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ íå áûëî ïðåäåëà. – Ñëóøàéòå, à êòî Âû âîîáùå òàêèå? Ïî-ìîåìó, ñîâåðøåííî íåâåæëèâî, êîãäà ñòàÿ ìîëîêîñîñîâ òåððîðèçèðóåò ñòàðîãî áîëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

Äåòèøêè óøëè â àóò ïåðåâàðèâàòü ìîè èçäåâàòåëüñòâà. Ñåêóíä ÷åðåç …öàòü, áàðûøíÿ ïðîöåäèëà. 

– Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð, îí, – ìîòíóëà îíà ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó òåìíåíüêîãî, – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, à ýòî Ðîí Óèçëè, – êèâíóëà îíà íà êîíîïàòîãî. – Ìû èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

- Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, – ñêåïòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåëà ÿ âñåõ òðîèõ. – Íó è ÷òî äàëüøå?

- Íàñ èíòåðåñóåò, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà ñ åãî îïåêóíîì, – áàðûøíÿ ñíîâà ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé íà Ãàððè.

Îäíàêî… Ïàðíþ ïðîñòî ïîâåçëî ñ ïîïå÷èòåëåì. À åñëè ÿáëî÷êî îò ÿáëîíüêè? ß íà âñÿêèé ïîæàðíûé îòîäâèíóëàñü ïîäàëüøå. – Ëàäíî, ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé íàåäèíå? – êèâíóëà ÿ Ãðåéíäæåð. – Äóìàþ, òî, ÷òî òû óñëûøèøü, íå äëÿ èõ óøåé.

Ìàëü÷èøêè âçáðûêíóëè áûëî, íî ÿ çûðêíóëà íà íèõ âçãëÿäîì ãîëîäíîãî äðàêîíà è ùåëêíóëà çóáêàìè: 

– Âàëèòå ìàëûøè, çäåñü èãðàþò íàñòîÿùèå ïðîôôè.

- Ãåðìè, òû óâåðåíà? – âçâîëíîâàííî ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, êîñÿñü íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà Áàáó-ßãó.

- Èäèòå! – êèâíóëà äåâèöà, íå ñïóñêàÿ ñ ìåíÿ ãëàç è ïàëî÷êè. Êàê æå îíè ìíå íàäîåëè ñî ñâîèìè ïàëî÷êàìè! Âîò òàê áû âçÿëà, ñîáðàëà èõ âñå è óñòðîèëà áîëüøîé ïèîíåðñêèé êîñòåð.

- Íó ÷òî, ïîäðóãà, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ. – Âîðîí âîðîíó ãëàç íå âûêëþåò?

Äåâèöà ìîåãî þìîðèñòè÷åñêîãî íàñòðîÿ íå îöåíèëà è øóòêó íå ïîääåðæàëà. 

– Òàê ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî ñ Áëåêîì? Òû ñêàæåøü èëè íåò? Ìîåìó òåðïåíèþ ïðèõîäèò êîíåö. ß âåäü ìîãó ïðèìåíèòü çàêëèíàíèå, – äåâ÷îíêà óãðîæàþùå ìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé. À âîò ýòî áûëà åå áîëüøàÿ îøèáêà. Íàòðåíèðîâàííàÿ Ñåâåðóñîì, ÿ ìãíîâåííî âûäàëà ñàìûé òîíêèé âèçã, íà êîòîðûé áûëà ñïîñîáíà. 

***

Õëèïêàÿ îêàçàëàñü áàðûøíÿ, ðóõíóëà íà ïÿòîé ñåêóíäå, òàê è íå ñóìåâ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì ÷óäîì. Íî âîò êòî ìåíÿ óäèâèë, òàê ýòî Ìèðòë. Ñîãëàñèòåñü, óâèäåòü ïðèâèäåíèå, çàñòûâøåå ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì è âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè - ðàäè ýòîãî ñòîèò æèòü.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, ÿ ñèäåëà íà óìûâàëüíèêå, íàñâèñòûâàÿ "Âåäü ó òåáÿ åñòü ïàëî÷êà-âûðó÷àëî÷êà", è äèðèæèðîâàëà ãðåéíäæåðîâñêîé äåðåâÿøêîé. Äåâóøêà ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ ãîëîäíûì âîëêîì. 

– Èòàê, ðûáà ìîÿ, ïîïðàâü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ ñîáüþñü ñ êóðñà ïàðòèè! – ðàäîñòíî ïðîðîêîòàëà ÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ìàëûøêó. – Âû õîòèòå çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà ñ âàøèì çàìå÷àòåëüíûì, âåëèêîëåïíûì, íåïîäðàæàåìûì âèñåëüíèêîì Ñèðèóñîì? – Ãåðìèîíà çàðû÷àëà.

- Ñòîï! Íå íàäî äðàìàòèçìà, – ÿ îñòàíîâèëà áàðûøíþ æåñòîì. – Âû, óìíè÷êè, ñîîáðàçèëè ñïðîñèòü ×ÒÎ? Íî íå äîïåðëè ñïðîñèòü ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ?

- Ïî÷åìó? – àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ìàëîñòü îòñòóïèâøàÿ îò ìîåãî çàäîðà è íàïîðà.

- Äà ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ âàø – êîáåëü!!! Â ïðÿìîì è ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå!!! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, ïóñêàÿ ïàð èç óøåé. – Ãîñïîäè, ñëåïàÿ ùåíÿ÷üÿ ëþáîâü! Äà ìû çà ïðåïîäà ìîðãàëû âûêîëåì! Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëèñü áû, ÷åì âàø íåíàãëÿäíûé â ñâîáîäíîå îò ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ âðåìÿ çàíèìàåòñÿ! – ðàñïàëÿëàñü ÿ âñå áîëüøå.

Ãåðìèîíà îñóæäàþùå ãëÿíóëà íà ìåíÿ: 

- Ó òåáÿ ÷òî, îñòðûé ïðèñòóï ìóæåíåíàâèñòíè÷åñòâà?

- Ìóæåíåíàâèñòíè÷åñòâà? - ïðàâåäíî âîçìóòèëàñü ÿ. – ß òå ùàñ ðàññêàæó ïðî ìóæåíåíàâèñòíè÷åñòâî! – âûëîæèâ âñþ èñòîðèþ, ÿ óäîâëåòâîðåííî îñìîòðåëà ðåçóëüòàòû ðàáîòû. Ãåðìè ðåçêî ñíèêëà, ïûòàÿñü ñîâåðøèòü ãðàíäèîçíóþ ïåðåîöåíêó öåííîñòåé. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëà ñåñòðà ïî íåñ÷àñòüþ. 

– Ñâîëî÷ü! Èç-çà òàêèõ âîò âîëåé-íåâîëåé â ôåìèíèñòêè ïîéäåøü! – âçäîõíóëà îíà, áðîñàÿ ìíå ñî÷óâñòâåííûé âçãëÿä.

- Ôåìèíèçì åñòü ñåêñóàëüíàÿ íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòü, ïëþñ ãîìèêîíèçàöèÿ âñåé ñòðàíû, – ôëåãìàòè÷íî âûäàëà ÿ, ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñðàçèëà áåäíÿæêó.

âûéäÿ èç "ïåðåãîâîðíîé" ìû íàòêíóëèñü íà ñëåãêà îãëîóøåííûõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé, òóïî ñìîòðÿùèõ â äàëü è íå ñðàçó çàìåòèâøèõ íàøå ïîÿâëåíèå. 

- Êîðî÷å, - ÿ ñðàçó âçÿëà áûêà çà ðîãà. - Ìû òóò ïåðåòåðëè íà äîñóãå è ïðèøëè ê ìèðíîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà çàõî÷åò, îíà âàì âñå ðàññêàæåò, à ìíå òóò áîëüøå îñòàâàòüñÿ íåîõîòà. ×àî, áàìáèíè! – ÿ ðâàíóëà â ñïàñèòåëüíîå ïîäçåìåëüå.

***

- Ìàòü âàøó! Ïîíàãîðîäèëè äèâàíîâ - íå ïðîéòè! Äà çäåñü ÷åðò íîãó ñëîìèò! Êàêîìó ìóôëîíó óäàëîñü òàê çàå…íî ðàññòàâèòü ìåáåëü? – ëîìèëàñü ÿ â òåìíîòå (ïî÷òè, íî íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîòðåçâåâøàÿ) ïî êîìíàòå ïðîôåññîðà. Ìîé ãåíèàëüíûé ìîíîëîã áûë ïðåðâàí çëîâåùèì øèïåíèåì è ïðèïå÷àòûâàíèåì ìåíÿ ê âûøåóïîìÿíóòîìó äèâàíó ñ ìèðíî ïî÷èâàâøèì íà íåì äî ýòîé ðîêîâîé ìèíóòû Ñåâåðóñîì. 

– Àëåêñ, ìîæíî óçíàòü - ÃÄÅ ÂÛ ØËßËÈÑÜ? ÊÎÃÄÀ ÂÅÑÜ ÕÎÃÂÀÐÒÑ ÑÏÈÒ ÑÍÎÌ ÏÐÀÂÅÄÍÈÊÎÂ! – òî, ÷òî íà÷àëîñü çëîâåùèì øèïåíèåì, çàêîí÷èëîñü ëüâèíûì ðûêîì â îäíó èç ìîèõ áàðàáàííûõ ïåðåïîíîê. 

Âèííûå ïàðû êàê-òî ñàìè ñîáîé ìãíîâåííî èñïàðèëèñü, è ÿ îñòàëàñü îäèí íà îäèí ñ îçëîáëåííûì ïðîôåññîðîì. 

– À-à-à-à!!! ×òîá Âàñ ÷åðòè â àäó íà ñêîâîðîäêå æàðèëè è áåç ìàñëà! Äà ÷òî æå Âû îðåòå-òî, òðóáà èåðèõîíñêàÿ! Äà ÷òîáû Âû âñþ æèçíü ìíîþ â êîøìàðàõ ìó÷èëèñü!!! – ìîé îð áûë íàäåæíî ïðèïå÷àòàí åãî ëàäîíüþ. Àì!!! ß åãî òÿïíóëà, íå óòåðïåëà (à ïóñòü íå ñóåò â ðîò âñÿêóþ, íó íå ãàäîñòü, êîíå÷íî, íî ïóñòü íå ñóåò!).

Ìåíÿ ñíîâà ñêðóòèëè, ñëîâíî êàëà÷ íà ïðîäàæó, è òêíóëè íîñîì â ïîäóøêó. 

– Âû õîòü èçðåäêà, ìîæåòå íå âûðàæàòüñÿ? – òîíó ïðîôåññîðà, ìîã ïîçàâèäîâàòü ñàìûé ÿðûé ïðîïîâåäíèê.

- Ìîãó, íàâåðíîå, – ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ â ïîäóøêó (ýõ, æàëü, íå îöåíèò îíà ìîèõ ñòàðàíèé). – Êîãäà ñïëþ!

- ß òàê ïðèìåðíî è ïîäóìàë, – ñêåïòèöèçìà â ãîëîñå õâàòèëî áû íà öåëûé ñòàêàí. – À åñëè è âî âðåìÿ áîäðñòâîâàíèÿ? Õîòÿ áû ïîìåíüøå, à? 

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, – òóò æå âîçìóòèëàñü ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû ñ ïðàâåäíûì ãíåâîì â ãëàçàõ âçãëÿíóòü íà ýòîãî îñêâåðíèòåëÿ ñâÿòîãî, – ñêâåðíîñëîâèå - ãðåõ, êîíå÷íî, íî ðàçâèâàþùèé âîîáðàæåíèå!

Ñåâåðóñ âñõëèïíóë è îòïóñòèë ìåíÿ. ß â óæàñå óñòàâèëàñü íà äåëî ðóê ñâîèõ: 

– Ñýð, ïðîôåññîð, Âû ÷òî ïëà÷åòå? 

- Äà! – ôûðêíóë îí.

ß çàäàëà âòîðîé, íå ìåíåå èäèîòñêèé, ÷åì ïåðâûé, âîïðîñ: 

– Ïî÷åìó?

- Ïî ñâîåé ñïîêîéíîé æèçíè, êîòîðàÿ êàíóëà â Ëåòó! – îí êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ.

- Ñàì òàêîé! – òóò æå íàäóëàñü ÿ.

- Âûïîðîòü áû Âàñ êàê ñëåäóåò! – óãðîæàþùå íà÷àë áûëî Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íå íàäî! - ÿ ìãíîâåííî ïîäíÿëà ðóêè íà ìàíåð ïëåííîãî ôàøèñòà. - Ãèòëåð êàïóò! Àéí, öâàé, ñäàþñü, ðóññèø çîëüäàòí... 

Ñåâåðóñ ëèøü ñïëþíóë â ñåðäöàõ è ìîë÷à óêàçàë ìíå íà äâåðü ñïàëüíè, êóäà ÿ è ïîïëåëàñü, ñòðîÿ èç ñåáÿ íåâèííóþ æåðòâó.


	6. part6

****

Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ

Ëàäóøêè, ëàäóøêè, ãäå áûëè, ó áàáóøêè,

èëè ëîâêîñòü ðóê è íèêàêîãî ìîøåííè÷åñòâà

Óòðîì ÿ, íå îáíàðóæèâ ñâîåãî ñîñåäà íè â ãîñòèíîé íà äèâàíå, íè â âàííîé (íà ÷òî âòàéíå íàäåÿëàñü), îáèæåííî âûáðàëàñü â êîðèäîð è ïîïûòàëàñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñòîëîâîé, íî áûëà îñòàíîâëåíà ÷åðíîãðèâûì ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì î÷êàðèêîì. 

- ×åãî òåáå? – êîãäà ÿ ãîëîäíàÿ, êî ìíå ëó÷øå íå ñîâàòüñÿ. 

- Ìèññ Ñìèò, – ïàðåíü ÿâíî âîëíîâàëñÿ. – Ñ Âàìè õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü äèðåêòîð Äàìáëäîð. Îí æäåò Âàñ ó ñåáÿ. Ýòî ñðî÷íî! – äîáàâèë ïàðíèøêà, çàãëÿíóâ â ìîè ãëàçà. 

ÀËÅÊÑÀÕÈÍÀ!!! Âîí èç êëàññà!!! Ê äèðåêòîðó, íåìåäëåííî!!! Ìåíÿ ïðîñòî çàêîëáàñèëî îò âñïûõíóâøåé íîñòàëüãèè.

- Ëàäíî, - áóðêíóëà ÿ, – âåäè, Ñóñàíèí. 

Ïîõîæå, ðàñïëàòû íå ìèíîâàòü. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè ó÷åñòü, ñêîëüêî ÿ çäåñü íàâåðåòåíèëà, õâàòèò íà òðè ïîæèçíåííûõ. Ïîäðûâàëà ó÷èòåëüñêèé àâòîðèòåò, íàó÷èëà äåòåé ðóãàòüñÿ (Ñëþøàé, êàêèå äåòè? Ñïëîøíîå âîëøåáíîå õóëèãàíüå! Òàê è íîðîâÿò ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé â ãëàç òêíóòü), íàõîäèëàñü â íåòðåçâîì ñîñòîÿíèè íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû, ñïàèâàëà ìîëîäåæü, ãðóáèëà ñòàðøèì. Ó-ó-ó… ðàññòðåëÿòü íåãîäíóþ ïðÿìî íà ìåñòå.

- Ìû ïðèøëè! – îãëÿäåâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ÿ óâèäåëà êàìåííóþ ãîðãóëüþ, óõìûëÿþùóþñÿ ìíå óëûáêîé Ñèðèóñà. Î, è ýòîò, íàâåðíîå, íå ïðåìèíóë çàëîæèòü. Ìîë, íàïàëà, èçíàñèëîâàëà è çåëüåì îòðàâèëà! Ãàððè áðÿêíóë ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà "êëþêâåííóþ ïàñòèëó" è âòîëêíóë ìåíÿ â ïðîõîä çà êàìåííûì èçâàÿíèåì. 

- Àé! - ÿ áëàäæåðîì âëåòåëà â êàáèíåò.

- Ðàä, ÷òî Âû ïðèíÿëè ìîå ïðèãëàøåíèå, Àëåêñàíäðà. ß ïðàâèëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Âàøå èìÿ? – íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëà ïàðà ñàìûõ äîáðîäóøíûõ è âñåïîíèìàþùèõ ãëàç íà ñâåòå. 

- Óãó! – ðàäîñòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ è ñîâåðøåííî ïåðåñòàëà áîÿòüñÿ.

- Èòàê, íå ïðîáûâ ó íàñ è íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé, Âû óæå ñòàëè ñâîåîáðàçíîé ëåãåíäîé Õîãâàðòñà, – äîáðîäóøíûé òîí è ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà, ñîïðîâîæäàþùèå ðå÷ü, ïðîèçâåëè íà ìåíÿ îáîäðÿþùåå äåéñòâèå. Çíà÷èò, âûãîíÿòü åùå íå ñîáèðàþòñÿ.

- Ñêîðåå êîøìàðîì, ñýð, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè. 

- Íó óæ è êîøìàðîì. Ïî-ìîåìó, Âû óñòðîèëè íàì íåçàáûâàåìîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå âî âðåìÿ ìàò÷à ïî êâèääèò÷ó. Ïðèçíàþ, ãðåøåí, ÿ ñàì ïàðó ðàç ïðîêðè÷àë Âàøè "ñòèõîòâîðåíèÿ", – óñìåõíóëñÿ âåëèêîâîçðàñòíûé ïðîêàçíèê è ïîäìèãíóë ìíå.

- ß ñêðîìíî ïîòóïèëàñü: 

– Äà ÷åãî óæ òàì. Åðóíäà êàêàÿ! Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà!

- Âèäèòå ëè, ñåé÷àñ â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå ñëîæèëàñü î÷åíü íåïðîñòàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ. Ìû íà ïîðîãå êðîâîïðîëèòíîé âîéíû ñ ñèëàìè çëà, à ïîòîìó... 

ß øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà. 

– ×òî-òî ïî Âàì íå çàìåòíî. À ãäå îêîïû? Ïðîòèâîòàíêîâûå åæè? Ïî÷åìó, íàêîíåö, ñòóäåíòû è ïðåïîäàâàòåëè íå íîñÿò êàñîê? À õîòèòå, – îñåíèëà ìåíÿ ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ. – ß ïîáóäó ó Âàñ ñèðåíîé? Óñòðîèì ó÷åáíóþ òðåâîãó. ß âèçæó è, åñëè êòî íå äîáåæèò çà äåñÿòü ñåêóíä äî óáåæèùà, ñ÷èòàåòñÿ óñëîâíî óáèòûì!

Äàìáëäîð ïîïåðõíóëñÿ êàðàìåëüêîé, è ÿ ó÷àñòëèâî õëîïíóëà ñòàðèêàíà ïàðó ðàç ïî ñïèíå.

- Áëàãîäàðþ! – îòêàøëÿâøèñü è ïðèíÿâ íîðìàëüíûé îòòåíîê, äèðåêòîð ñåðüåçíî âçãëÿíóë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. – Ïðîñòèòå, Àëåêñàíäðà, íî ÿ èìåë â âèäó íåñêîëüêî äðóãîå. Íå ìîãëè áû Âû çàäåðæàòüñÿ ó íàñ ïîäîëüøå? Ê òîìó æå, Âû, êàæåòñÿ, åùå íå çàêîí÷èëè ñâîè äåëà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì (äåäóëÿ ïîäìèãíóë òàê, ÷òî ÿ ìãíîâåííî ïîêðàñíåëà). Âàø íåïåðåäàâàåìûé è íè÷åì íåèñòðåáèìûé çàäîð è îïòèìèçì áëàãîòâîðíî âëèÿþò íà ñòóäåíòîâ. 

Â âîçíèêøåé ïàóçå, ìîæíî áûëî óñëûøàòü êàê ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü ñ ëÿçãîì îòâèñëà äî ñàìîãî ïîëà. – Ìîè ÷òî? Âëèÿþò, ïðîñòèòå êàê? 

***

- Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Âû ó íàñ, - âçäîõíóë âîëøåáíèê, – Õîãâàðòñ ïðîñòî çàõîäèòñÿ ñìåõîì. Âåñåëüå - ýòî î÷åíü ìîùíàÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ñèëà!

- Íó äà, - âàæíî êèâíóëà ÿ, - ñìåõ – ýòî íå îðóæèå, ýòî – îáåçîðóæèâàíèå. Òàê ìíå ÷òî - ìîæíî îñòàòüñÿ?

- È äàæå íóæíî, – êèâíóë Äàìáëäîð, – ìîæåòå íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ î ðàáîòå è äîìå, ÿ îáî âñåì ïîçàáî÷óñü. Íî åñëè Âû íå õîòèòå ïîäâåðãàòü ñåáÿ ðèñêó, òî ÿ íåìåäëåííî îòïðàâëþ Âàñ äîìîé. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû îöåíèëè ðåàëüíóþ îïàñíîñòü. Âû æå èç ìàããëîâ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ïðè æåëàíèè ëþáîé âîëøåáíèê ìîæåò…

ß ïëîòîÿäíî îùåðèëàñü: 

– Ñúåñòü-òî îí ñúåñò, äà êòî æ åìó äàñò? Íåêîòîðûå óæå ïîïðîáîâàëè, è…

Äàìáëäîð ðàññìåÿëñÿ çàäîðíûì, ïî÷òè ìàëü÷èøåñêèì ñìåõîì: 

– Âàøè óñïåõè â îáëàñòè àëõèìèè ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíû. È ïðîøó Âàñ, ïðîñòèòå Ñèðèóñà. Ó ìàëü÷èêà, êàê áû ýòî ïîìÿã÷å ñêàçàòü, áûëî òðóäíîå äåòñòâî è òÿæåëàÿ þíîñòü.

ß óæ áûëî ñîáðàëàñü óáåãàòü, íî íà ïîðîãå çàñòûëà: 

– Ìàëü÷èêà? Äà ÿ çóá äàþ, îí ïåðåñòàë áûòü ìàëü÷èêîì, êîãäà ÿ ïåøêîì ïîä ñòîë õîäèëà!

***

Âûëåòåâ îò äèðåêòîðà, ÿ óòêíóëàñü âî ÷òî-òî òâåðäîå è óïðóãîå. 

– Àï, ïîïàëàñü, ïòè÷êà! – íà ìåíÿ ãëÿäåëè íàñìåøëèâûå ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà, à ñàìà ÿ òðåïûõàëàñü â æåëåçíûõ òèñêàõ, èìåíóåìûìè îáúÿòèÿìè.

Áëèí!!! Íå ñêàçàòü áû áîëüøå. Ïîìÿíè ÷åðòà íà íî÷ü, îí è ïîÿâèòñÿ. Ïðàâäà, ñåé÷àñ áûë äåíü, íî ëåã÷å îò ýòîãî íå ñòàíîâèëîñü.

- ×åãî òåáå? – çàøèïåëà ÿ êàê ìîæíî ñòðàøíåå. Âñåãäà åñòü øàíñ, ÷òî ïðîòèâíèê ñòðóõíåò è óáåðåòñÿ âîñâîÿñè. – Íåóæåëè óæå âûëå÷èëñÿ? À ÿ äóìàëà, åùå êàê ìèíèìóì, ñ íåäåëþ òåáÿ íå óâèæó! ×òî, âñÿ øåðñòü ñîøëà?

- Ïîêàçàòü? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ãàä è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ðîáå.

- Èäè òû íà õðåí ñî ñâîèì ñòðèïòèçîì, – îò ÿðîñòíîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ ÿ ïåðåêèíóëàñü ê âÿëîìó ïîñêóëèâàíèþ. – Íó ÷òî òåáå íàäî, à? ×òî òû ïðèñòàë êî ìíå, êàê ðåïåé ê ïîäîëó?

- Ê ïîäîëó? Èíòåðåñíàÿ ìûñëü, è êàê ìíå ýòî ðàíüøå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî? – îí ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñòåíêå è íà÷àë ïðèïîäíèìàòü êðàÿ ìîåãî îäåÿíèÿ. – Ðåïåé ãîâîðèøü? È ãäå æå ìíå ïðèëåïèòüñÿ? – åãî ðóêà çàâîðàæèâàþùå ñêîëüçèëà ïî ìîåé ìàëåíüêîé ìèëåíüêîé íîæêå. ß çàìåðëà, êàê òàðàêàí ïðè âèäå òàïî÷êà.

Âçâèçãíóòü ÷òî ëè? Èç ãëóáèí ïîäñîçíàíèÿ âÿëî âûïëûëà çàïîçäàëàÿ ìûñëü. Íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî - îí ìåíÿ öåëîâàë. 

- Ðàññëàáüñÿ, è ïîëó÷àé óäîâîëüñòâèå, äåòêà, – øåïíóë îí. Óäîâîëüñòâèå? Ãðð!!! Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó òàêèõ ñàìîóâåðåííûõ. È íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ìåíÿ íàçûâàþò äåòêîé. À óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå èñïûòàëà. Ïîñëå åãî ïîöåëóÿ âñå ìîå âîëíåíèå êàê ðóêîé ñíÿëî. Èçâåðíóâøèñü, ñëîâíî óãîðü, ÿ âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî îáúÿòèé è íûðíóëà â òåíü êîðèäîðà. Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà: 

- Åñëè ó òåáÿ òàê îñòðî ñòîèò ïðîáëåìà ðàçðÿäêè, çàïèøèñü â êðóæîê "Óìåëûå ðóêè". Ãîâîðÿò, ïîìîãàåò.

- Ñèðèóñ!!! Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿíóë èç êàáèíåòà è ïîìàíèë ê ñåáå ñðàçó ñíèêøåãî Áëåêà. – Òû ìíå íóæåí, çàãëÿíè íà ìèíóòêó! 

- ß âñå æå íå ïðîùàþñü! – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñèðèóñ è íûðíóë çà ãîðãóëüþ, à ÿ ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíå, è ïåðåâåëà äóõ. 

- Ýé, âñå â ïîðÿäêå? - èç-çà óãëà âûãëÿíóëè òðè ãîëîâû.

- À, ñòàðûå çíàêîìûå, ñâÿòàÿ òðîèöà, – êèâíóëà ÿ. – ×åì îáÿçàíà?

Ãåðìèîíà âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà ðåáÿò: 

– ß æå Âàì ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà!

- Íî, Ãåðìè, - Ïîòòåð ÿâíî èñïûòûâàë ñìóùåíèå. – Ýòî íå íàøå äåëî, îíè æå âçðîñëûå, è ìîãóò ñàìè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ! – Óèçëè êèâíóë, ïîääåðæèâàÿ ïðèÿòåëÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà íà ìàëü÷èøåê è ïîäîøëà êî ìíå: 

– Ïîìîùü òðåáóåòñÿ? 

- Ñìîòðÿ â ÷åì, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü. – Åñëè îáó÷èøü ìåíÿ ïàðå-òðîéêå çàêëèíàíèé, ÷òîáû ëèøèòü êîå-êîãî êîå-÷åãî, êëÿíóñü, áóäó ïðèçíàòåëüíà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü.

- Èçâèíè, – âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. – íî òû ìàããëà è çàêëèíàíèÿ òåáå íå ïîìîãóò.

- Çíà÷èöà òàê! – ÿ îãëÿäåëà âñþ òðîèöó è ïðîðû÷àëà. – Îáúÿñíèò ìíå êòî-íèáóäü, íàêîíåö, ÷òî ó Âàñ òóò ïðîèñõîäèò è êòî òàêèå ìàããëû, è êàêîãî…

Ãåðìèîíà íå äàëà ìíå äîãîâîðèòü (õîòÿ ìàëü÷èøêè, ïî-ìîåìó, ãîòîâû áûëè çàïèñûâàòü çà ìíîé), ïðåäëîæèâ ïðîñëåäîâàòü â îáèòàëèùå Ìèðòë äëÿ áåñåäû (ñòðàííûå ìåñòà ðåáÿòà âûáèðàþò, íî î âêóñàõ íå ñïîðÿò).

Êîãäà áåñåäà çàêîí÷èëàñü, ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà ïîøëà êðóãîì îò âñåé ýòîé ëàáóäû. Íó è äåëèøêè òóò ó ðåáÿò òâîðÿòñÿ. Ïîñëóøàåøü èõ, òàê âñÿ òðîèöà íå îäèí ðàç ìèð ñïàñàëà. À Ïîòòåð, òàê âîîáùå, ÷òî-òî òèïà íàöèîíàëüíîãî ãåðîÿ. Íäà… 

- À ÷òî ó òåáÿ ñ Ìàëôîåì? Òû äðóæèøü ñî âñåì Ñëèçåðèíîì èëè òîëüêî ñ íèì? – ìàëü÷èøêè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ. – Îíè íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå. Ó÷òè, Ìàëôîé ïåðâûé ïðåäàñò òåáÿ!

- Âû âñåãäà òàê àãðåññèâíî íàñòðîåíû? Ðåáÿòà, Âû òóò, êàæåòñÿ, ñîâñåì ñâèõíóëèñü ñî ñâîåé âîéíîé. Ëàäíî, ñïàñèáî çà èíôîðìàöèþ. Ìíå òàïåðè÷à ïåðåâàðèòü âñå íàäî, – ÿ ìàõíóëà ðó÷êîé è âûëåòåëà â êîðèäîð. 

- Àëåêñ! – ÿ îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà äîãîíÿþùåãî ìåíÿ Ìàëôîÿ. – Ïðèâåò, îáìàíùèöà! Òû òàê è íå ïîÿâèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîæåëàòü ìíå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ïî òâîåé ìèëîñòè ÿ íå ñîìêíóë ãëàç âñþ íî÷ü.

- Ñî÷óâñòâóþ, – áóðêíóëà ÿ, êîñî îãëÿäûâàÿ ïàðíèøêó. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå áûëî íå äî íåãî.

- ×òî? Íå â íàñòðîåíèè áåñåäîâàòü? Íåóæòî Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðåëüñòèë òåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì Ñëèçåðèí? Òû òåïåðü â ôàâîðå ó ñâÿòîé òðîèöû?– ïàðåíü ÿâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå.

- Äà ÷òî Âû êî ìíå ïðèâÿçàëèñü? Âû ñîâñåì íå ìîæåòå ñóùåñòâîâàòü â ìèðå, à? Ó Âàñ, ÷òî, ðóêè ÷åøóòñÿ ïîìàõàòü ñâîèìè ïàëî÷êàìè? Ìîæåòå äóìàòü õîòü î ÷åì-òî, êðîìå ïîòàñîâêè? 

Äðàêî îòïðÿíóë, îøàðàøåííûé ìîåé ÿðîñòüþ: 

– Ýé, ñåñòðè÷êà, ïîëåã÷å. ß íå õîòåë òåáÿ îáèäåòü. ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- Íå çíàþ, – ñâèðåïåëà ÿ íà ãëàçàõ. – Ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü òÿæåëûé äåíü. Âñå íîðîâÿò âòÿíóòü ìåíÿ â ñâîè èãðû. Âûáèðàé! Âûáèðàé! Âûáèðàé! Íåíàâèæó ýòî ñëîâî! 

Ìàëôîé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

– Êàæäîìó ïðèõîäèòñÿ ÷åì-òî æåðòâîâàòü, èç ÷åãî-òî âûáèðàòü. Òû íà çåìëå, î÷íèñü, äîðîãàÿ!

- Ãëóïîñòè! – ÿ íå íà øóòêó ðàçîøëàñü è íà÷àëà îðàòü. – Ýòî âû çàâèñëè íà íåáåñàõ è íå âèäèòå, ÷òî ó âàñ òóò òâîðèòñÿ! ß äóìàëà, ÷òî âîëøåáíèêè áîëåå ðàçóìíûå, íî âû íè÷óòü íå ëó÷øå íàñ! – ÿ ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîì÷àëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó â ñòîðîíó ïîäçåìåëüÿ ñ òâåðäûì íàìåðåíèåì ñîáðàòü ñâîè âåùè÷êè è ñâàëèòü îò ýòèõ ñóìàñøåäøèõ êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Óòðåííèé íàñòðîé îò ðàçãîâîðà ñ äèðåêòîðîì óëåòó÷èëñÿ, êàê íå áûâàëî. ß áåæàëà è áóáíèëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ, åùå áîëüøå ðàñïàëÿÿñü. 

- Âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííûå ñîáàêè, îáîðîòíè, çàêëèíàíèÿ! Çà êàêèì õðåíîì ìíå âñå ýòî ñäàëîñü? Áóäó ñèäåòü â ñâîåì óþòíîì îôèñå, âûñëóøèâàòü øóòî÷êè êîëëåã è ïîïèâàòü ÷àåê, äà âñïîìèíàòü ýòî êàê ñòðàøíûé ñîí! – ñ ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè ÿ âëåòåëà â ïîäçåìåëüå è, ñïîòêíóâøèñü ïðÿìî íà ïîðîãå, óïàëà íà ÷òî-òî. Êîãî-òî… ß óïàëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, ðàñòÿíóâøåãîñÿ ïðÿìî ó äâåðè. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÿ âçâèçãíóëà: 

– Îé!.. 

Îí ëèøü ãëóõî çàñòîíàë â îòâåò. 

- Ïðîôåññîð! Ñåâåðóñ! – ÿ òîðìîøèëà åãî, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè â ÷óâñòâî. – ×òî ñ Âàìè? – ìûñëè îá îòúåçäå âûâåòðèëèñü èç ãîëîâû ñî ñêîðîñòüþ êîìåòû. – ß ìîãó ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü äëÿ Âàñ, à? – ÿ âñõëèïíóëà.

- Ñëåçòü ñ ìåíÿ, åñëè ìîæíî! – ïðîõðèïåë îí, ñâåðëÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì.

- Î! Íó äà, êîíå÷íî… - ñòàíîâÿñü ìàëèíîâîé îò óøåé äî ïÿòîê, ÿ àêêóðàòíî ñïîëçëà ñ ïðîôåññîðà. – Íó ìîæåò, ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü, õîòü ÷åì-òî? – ñ íàäåæäîé âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ïðåäàííî âñìàòðèâàÿñü â ïðåäìåò ìå÷òàíèé.

- Î äà! Çàêðûòü Âàø ìàëåíüêèé, íî î÷åíü ãðîìêèé ðîò! – ïîïûòàëñÿ îí ñúÿçâèòü, íî òóò æå ñíîâà ñêîð÷èëñÿ îò áîëè. 

ß çàæàëà ïàñòü îáåèìè ðóêàìè è âûñêî÷èëà â êîðèäîð, ãäå íîñ ê íîñó ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Ìàëôîåì. – Êàêîãî…? Òû ÷òî, õîäèøü çà ìíîé ïî ïÿòàì? – ðûêíóëà ÿ íà ïàðíÿ. 

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî ïóï çåìëè. ß ïðèøåë ê ïðîôåññîðó, – ïàðåíü ôûðêíóë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîéòè ìèìî ìåíÿ.

- Ñòîé! Òóäà íåëüçÿ ñåé÷àñ, – ÿ ïîéìàëà åãî çà âîðîòíèê è ïîòÿíóëà íà ñåáÿ.

- Òàê, ýòî âñå æå ïðîèçîøëî! Òû åãî óáèëà, äà? – ïàðåíü çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – Âàñ âîîáùå íåëüçÿ îñòàâëÿòü âìåñòå. Âû îáà ÷îêíóòûå!

- Ñëóøàé, íå âðåìÿ áîëòàòü. Åìó íóæíà ïîìîùü. Ïîêàæè, ãäå íàéòè Ëþïèíà? – Âûïàëèëà ÿ íà îäíîì äûõàíèè.

- Èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì åìó ïîìîæåò îáîðîòåíü? – áðîâè Ìàëôîÿ âçëåòåëè ââåðõ. Íî, âçãëÿíóâ â ìîè ãëàçà, êèâíóë. – Ïîøëè, - è ìû ïîáåæàëè.

***

Ðåìóñ äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ðàçîáðàëñÿ ñ ïðîáëåìîé, è âñêîðå Ñåâåðóñ, íàïè÷êàííûé ñíàäîáüÿìè, ìèðíî çàñíóë â ñïàëüíå. 

- Óô! – ÿ ïëþõíóëàñü â êðåñëî è óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðåìóñà. – Íó ÷òî? Ïî-ìîåìó, ïîðà íàì ïîêàëÿêàòü íàñ÷åò ýòîãî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ. Ñ÷èòàéòå ó íàñ ñîâåò â Ôèëÿõ, à ÿ âàø äîáëåñòíûé ôåëüäìàðøàë Êóòóçîâ. Äëÿ ïîëíîãî ñõîäñòâà ÿ ïðèùóðèëàñü íà ïðàâûé ãëàç. – Èòàê, âîçíèêàåò ðåçîííûé âîïðîñ. Êàêîãî… ó âàñ çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? 

Ïîñëå îáúÿñíåíèé, çàíÿâøèõ íå ìåíåå äâóõ ÷àñîâ, ÿ ãðîìêî âûäîõíóëà, ðóãíóëàñü è âûäàëà ñâîå ïîíèìàíèå ïðîáëåìû. 

- Òàê… îáùóþ êîíöåïöèþ ÿ óëîâèëà, ìîæíî äàëüøå íå ðàçæåâûâàòü. È êàê ÷àñòî ýòîò ïîäïîëüíûé ðåâîëþöèîíåð, - êèâíóëà ÿ íà ñïàëüíþ, – âûïîëíÿåò çàäàíèÿ ëþáèìîé ïàðòèè?

Ðåìóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

– Òàê ÷àñòî, êàê ýòîãî òðåáóåò äèðåêòîð èëè Òåìíûé ëîðä. 

- À… 

Ëþïèí îñòàíîâèë ïîòîê ìîåãî ëþáîïûòñòâà. – Âàì ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì, êîãäà îí ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ. Âîçìîæíî, îí ðàññêàæåò áîëüøå, åñëè ñî÷òåò íóæíûì.

- Ó… - íàäóëàñü ÿ êàê ìûøü íà êðóïó. – À äî ýòîãî ìíå ÷òî, îò ëþáîïûòñòâà óìèðàòü? Âñå âû òóò ñàäèñòû! – ÿ âûïðîâîäèëà îáîðîòíÿ çà äâåðü. 

– Íå çàáóäüòå! – óëûáíóëñÿ Ðåì íà ïðîùàíèå. – Âû îáåùàëè ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íåì.

- ßâîëü, ìàéí Ôþðåð! – ãàðêíóëà ÿ è çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü. – Íó è ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü ñî âñåì ýòèì äåëàòü? - îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ çàñòûëà êàê êàìåííîå èçâàÿíèå. Èç-çà êðåñëà íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëè äâà ãëàçà ðàçìåðîì ñ áëþäöå. 

- Òåáå ÷åãî? – çàâîð÷àëà ÿ, íåïðèÿçíåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ óøàñòîãî. ×åáóðàøêà, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íèì, ïðîñòî ýòàëîí êðàñîòû.

- Òîëüêî íå áåéòå ìåíÿ, ãîñïîæà, – çàâåðåùàëî ñóùåñòâî, à â ñïàëüíå áåñïîêîéíî çàøåâåëèëèñü. 

- Çíà÷èò òàê, - ÿ íàäâèãàëàñü íà ÷åáóðàíà ñ óãðîæàþùåé ïîñïåøíîñòüþ. – Òû çàõëîïûâàåøü ñâîé ãðîìêîãîâîðèòåëü, à ÿ òåáÿ íå òðîãàþ, ëàäóøêè? 

Óøàñòûé ñ ëÿçãîì çàêðûë ðîò è, âûðàçèòåëüíî äðîæà, âûïó÷èë è áåç òîãî îãðîìíûå ãëàçèùè, ïðåäàííî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ìåíÿ. 

- Ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà. Îòâå÷àé íà ïîñòàâëåííûå âîïðîñû ÷åòêî è ÿñíî! Ãäå òâîé ïåðåäàò÷èê? Êàê òû ñþäà ïðîáðàëñÿ? Èìåíà, ïàðîëè, ÿâêè! – îêîí÷àòåëüíî âîéäÿ â ðîëü ãåñòàïîâöà ÿ ïðîõàæèâàëàñü èç óãëà â óãîë, çëîáíî çûðêàÿ íà óøàñòèêà.

- ß, ÿ, ÿ…

- Àãà! – ðàäîñòíî ïîòåðëà ÿ ëàäîøè. – Çíà÷èò, íå õî÷åøü îòâå÷àòü?

Îòâåòîì ìíå ïîñëóæèë ãðîõîò ðóõíóâøåãî â îáìîðîê òåëà. Âèäèìî, õðóïêàÿ íàòóðà ýëüôà íå âûäåðæàëà ìîåãî ÷åðíîãî þìîðà. Äà ÿ - íå ïîäàðîê, óâëåêëàñü, ìèëü ïàðäîí! – Ýé, óøàñòûé? Òû æèâîé? – ÿ ïîäåðãàëà ýëüôà çà ëàïó. Ïîäñêî÷èâ, ñëîâíî óæàëåííûé, îí ðâàíóë çà êðåñëî, è âñêîðå ðàçäàëèñü âñõëèïûâàíèÿ: 

– ß òàêîé íåñ÷àñòíûé, õîçÿèí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ, ðóãàåò… Íà êóõíå âñå ñìåþòñÿ íàäî ìíîé. À òåïåðü Âû õîòèòå ìåíÿ óáèòü… 

ß ïî÷åñàëà â çàòûëêå. Îäíàêî, ñ ñàìîîöåíêîé ó ïàðíÿ ôèãîâî, à î ïàðàíîéå ÿ âîîáùå óìîë÷ó. Ïðîñòî õîäÿ÷èé ìåøîê ñ êîìïëåêñàìè. Äà… 

- Ñëûøü? Òû íå ñåð÷àé! ß íå ñî çëà, ÷åñòíîå ïèîíåðñêîå, âåê ñâîáîäû íå âèäàòü! – ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå, íî ýëüô â óæàñå îòïðûãíóë.

- Òîëüêî íå áåéòå! – îí, çàæìóðÿñü, â óæàñå ïðèêðûëñÿ ëàïêàìè. ß ñïðÿòàëà ðóêè çà ñïèíó è êèâíóëà. 

– Íå òðîíó. À, ñîáñòâåííî, êàêèì âåòðîì òåáÿ ñþäà çàíåñëî? – ÿ õîòåëà óæå ñóðîâî ñäâèíóòü áðîâè, íî âîâðåìÿ óäåðæàëàñü. Åñëè îí ñíîâà ðóõíåò â îáìîðîê, íå âûäåðæèò óæå ìîÿ ïñèõèêà.

- ß ïðèíåñ õîçÿèíó ïîåñòü! – îäèí ãëàç îòêðûëñÿ è ñ îïàñêîé ïîãëÿäåë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. – Âîò! – Ýëüô ïðîòÿíóë ïîäíîñ äðîæàùèìè ëàïàìè. 

ß íåìåäëåííî ñóíóëà íîñ â ïðèãîòîâëåííûå áëþäà. 

– È ýòèì òû ñîáèðàëñÿ òðàâèòü õîçÿèíà? – çëîâåùå çàøèïåëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ïðèæàâøåãî óøè ÷åáóðàøêó. Íà ïîäíîñå ïîêîèëàñü òàðåëêà ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî âèäà êàøåé è óæå íàáèâøèé îñêîìèíó òûêâåííûé ñîê. 

Óøàñòèê ñíîâà çàõíûêàë: 

– ß íå âèíîâàò. Ýëüôû íå ëþáÿò ïðîôåññîðà. Îíè íå äàþò ìíå ïðèãîòîâèòü åìó ÷òî-íèáóäü âêóñíîå…

- Íå ðåâè! – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ. – À òû-òî ñàì ïðîôåññîðà ëþáèøü? 

- ß åãî óâàæàþ, – âñõëèïíóë ýëüô.

- ßñíî, à çâàòü-òî òåáÿ êàê, ÷óäî? 

- Òèëëîó, ìýì, – ïèñêíóë ýëüô è ñàì ñåáÿ èñïóãàëñÿ.

- Âîò ÷òî, Òèëëîó, - ÿ âçäîõíóëà. Îïÿòü âñå ïðèõîäèòñÿ áðàòü â ñâîè ðóêè. – Èäåì íà êóõíþ, – âèäÿ åãî ñîìíåíèå è óæàñ, ÿ ãàðêíóëà. – Ðàçãîâîð÷èêè â ñòðîþ! Ñ íà÷àëüñòâîì íå ñïîðÿò! Âåäè!!!

***

Ìû îêàçàëèñü â ãèãàíòñêîé êîìíàòå ñ âûñîêèìè ïîòîëêàìè. Ãîðû áëåñòÿùèõ ìåäíûõ êàñòðþëü è ñêîâîðîäîê ãðîìîçäèëèñü ó êàìåííûõ ñòåí, à ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû òîïèëàñü ãðîìàäíàÿ êèðïè÷íàÿ ïå÷ü. Ïëîòîÿäíî îáëèçíóâøèñü, ÿ îãëÿäåëàñü. Ïîõîæå, ìû ïðîèçâåëè ôóðîð ñ Òèëè, ïîÿâèâøèñü âîò òàê, âäâîåì. Ñåìåéñòâî óøàñòûõ æàëîñü ïî ñòåíêàì è êèäàëî íà ìåíÿ çàòðàâëåííûå âçãëÿäû.

ß ñî÷ëà íóæíûì óñèëèòü âïå÷àòëåíèå. 

– Áàñòà êàðàïóçèêè! Êîí÷èëèñÿ òàíöû! – ýëüôû ïðèæàëè óøè è çàñêóëèëè.

- Íó è êòî çäåñü îòêàçûâàåòñÿ êîðìèòü ìîåãî äîáðîãî äðóãà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà? – æåëàþùèõ îòâåòèòü ïî÷åìó-òî íå íàøëîñü.

ß ïîðû÷àëà íåìíîãî äëÿ îñòðàñòêè è ïðèíÿëàñü çà äåëî: 

- Çíà÷èòñÿ òàê, óâàæàåìûå óøàíû! Åñëè ÿ åùå õîòü ðàç óçíàþ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü èç âàñ îáèæàåò Òèëèêà è íå äàåò åìó ñïîêîéíî ãîòîâèòü äëÿ õîçÿèíà ÷òî-òî âêóñíîå… Íó, âû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëè! Ó âàñ íà êóõíå íåñ÷àñòíûå ñëó÷àè áûëè? Íåò? Çíà÷èò áóäóò! Ó÷òèòå, ïîñàæó íà ëîïàòó è â ïå÷ü, âìåñòî æàðêîãî! Äà âàì çäåñü Áàáà-ßãà Âàñèëèñîé Ïðåêðàñíîé ïîêàæåòñÿ! Ïîíÿëè?

Èç-çà ñïèí ïåðåïóãàííûõ äî ñìåðòè ïó÷åãëàçèêîâ âûãëÿíóëà ìàëåíüêàÿ ëþáîïûòíàÿ ìîðäî÷êà: 

- Ìýì, à êòî òàêàÿ Áàáà-ßãà? 

Ó ìåíÿ îïóñòèëèñü ðóêè. 

- Òüôó íà Âàñ! Òåìíîòà! Íå çíàòü Áàáó-ßãó. Îíà ïðèìåðíî âîò òàêàÿ! - ñêîð÷èëà ÿ ðîæó, - è ó íåå êîñòÿíàÿ íîãà, è åé ñòî ëåò â îáåä, åùå îíà ïèòàåòñÿ çàåçæèìè ìîëîäöàìè è ìàëûøíåé! È îíà, ìîÿ ðîäíàÿ áàáóøêà! - íåñêîëüêî îñîáî âïå÷àòëèòåëüíûõ ýëüôîâ ðóõíóëè â îáìîðîê.

- Íó âîò, ïðèåõàëè! - îáèäåëàñü ÿ. – Ñ âàìè êàøè íå ñâàðèøü, – è òóò ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñòðàøíî õî÷ó îëàäóøåê. – À óæ òåì áîëåå îëàäóøåê íå èñïå÷åøü! 

- Ìýì, - íà ýòîò ðàç ìåíÿ îêðóæèëè âñå ëîïîóõèå (âèäèìî åäà èõ áîëüíîå ìåñòî), – ÷òî òàêîå îëàäóøêè?

×åðåç ÷àñ âåñü êóõîííûé êîëëåêòèâ, âîçãëàâëÿåìûé ìíîé, ãîðëàíèë íà ÷èñòåéøåì ðóññêîì. – Ëàäóøêè, ëàäóøêè! Ãäå áûëè? Ó áàáóøêè! – êóõíÿ áûëà ñïëîøü óñåÿíà ìóêîé, ðàçëèòûì ìàñëîì, è â âîçäóõå íîñèëñÿ íè ñ ÷åì íå ñðàâíèìûé àðîìàò òåñòà.

***

Âñêîðå âñå áûëî ãîòîâî, è, ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ Òèëëîó, ÿ âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó ñ ãðîìàäíûì ïîäíîñîì, íà êîòîðîì âûñèëàñü ãîðà îëàäóøåê äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà, íó è äëÿ ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî.

Ïîäíîñ åäâà íå âûïàë èç ìîèõ ðóê, êîãäà â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà ÿ óâèäåëà óëûáàþùóþñÿ ôèçèîíîìèþ Áëåêà. 

– Ïðèâåò! – ìóðëûêíóë îí íà ìîåì ðîäíîì ÿçûêå. - À ãäå…?

- Òû íàïðàøèâàåøüñÿ íà ðèôìó! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, ñëåãêà îáàëäåâøàÿ îò ðóññêîãî, è ñ ãðîõîòîì ïîñòàâèëà ïîäíîñ íà ñòîë. – ×òî òû çäåñü çàáûë? 

- Íàâåðíîå, îí ïðèøåë ïîæåëàòü íàì ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è! – â äâåðÿõ ñïàëüíè âîçíèê âçúåðîøåííûé Ñåâåðóñ, êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäûâàÿ íàñ îáîèõ.

- Ïîñìîòðèòå, ÷òî ÿ ïðèíåñ. Âîäî÷êà! Ðàçëèâàåì íà òðîèõ?! - ñ õîäó ïðåäëîæèë Áëåê. - Íà äâîèõ, - ïîïðàâèë Ñíåéï, íåäîáðî îãëÿäûâàÿ Ñèðèóñà. - Ëè÷íî ÿ ïèòü íå áóäó è Âàì, Àëåêñ, íå ñîâåòóþ... 

- Íå ñëóøàé åãî! - ïîäìèãíóë ìíå áðþíåò. - Äàâàé ïî ìàëåíüêîé. Êðîâü ðàçîãðååì, à ýòîò çàíóäà ïóñòü çàâèäóåò... 

- Íåò! ß ñåãîäíÿ èãðàþ â òðåçâåííèêà è ÿçâåííèêà, – áóðêíóëà ÿ, à â ìîåé ãîëîâå íà÷àë ñêëàäûâàòüñÿ õóëèãàíñêèé ïëàí. – Åñëè óæ ýòîò âðåäèòåëü ïðèïåðñÿ ñþäà, ïóñêàé ðàñïëà÷èâàåòñÿ çà ñâîþ áåñòàêòíîñòü.

- Ìîæåò, ñðåæåìñÿ â êàðòèøêè, à? – ïðåäëîæèëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ àáñîëþòíî íåâèííûìè ãëàçàìè íà Áëåêà.

Ñåâåðóñ ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè âçäîõíóë: 

– Âû åùå è â êàðòû èãðàåòå? 

ß êèâíóëà: 

– Èãðàåì ïîìàëåíüêó.

Áëåê óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Ñûãðàåì íà òåáÿ? 

ß ðàäîñòíî êèâíóëà. Ñàì ïðåäëîæèë, çà ÿçûê íèêòî íå òÿíóë. 

– Èäåò äðóæîê, åñëè òû âûèãðàåøü – òâîÿ âçÿëà. Íî â ñëó÷àå ìîåé ïîáåäû, òû âûïîëíèøü ìîå æåëàíèå.

Ñèðèóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Çíàåøü, ÿ çàÿäëûé êàðòåæíèê. Áîþñü, äåâî÷êà, ó òåáÿ íåò øàíñîâ.

- Àëåêñ! – Ñåâåðóñ ñóðîâî ñâåë áðîâè ó ïåðåíîñèöû. - Âû ñîøëè ñ óìà? Èëè Âàøå îòíîøåíèå ê ýòîé ñîáàêå ïåðåìåíèëîñü? Ó÷òèòå, îí øóëåð, êàêèõ ìàëî! 

ß âåñåëî ïîãëÿäåëà íà ïðîôåññîðà. 

– Íè÷åãî, ñýð. ß óæ êàê-íèáóäü ñïðàâëþñü. Ëó÷øå äåðæèòå çà ìåíÿ êóëàêè. È, êñòàòè, Âàñ æäåò åäà. Åñëè Âû íå ñúåäèòå âñå, ÷òî ÿ äëÿ Âàñ ïðèãîòîâèëà, – ÿ ïðèùóðèëàñü. – Êëÿíóñü, ÿ áóäó êîðìèòü Âàñ ñ ëîæå÷êè!

Ñèðèóñ çàøåëñÿ îò ñìåõà, à Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè è áóðêíóë. 

– Íåò óæ, óâîëüòå! – îí ãîðäî óäàëèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ, íî ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîäãëÿäûâàë çà íàìè.

- Èòàê, âî ÷òî òû õî÷åøü èãðàòü? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, âèðòóîçíî òàñóÿ êîëîäó êàðò, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ èç âîçäóõà.

- À â äóðà÷êà! – áðÿêíóëà ÿ, ðàçìèíàÿ ïàëüöû. Ìîæåò òû è øóëåð, íî è ìû, çíàåòå ëè, íå ëàïòåì ùè õëåáàòü áóäåì. Ýòó øêîëó ÿ ïðîøëà åùå â äåòñòâå. Ëîâêîñòü ðóê è íèêàêîãî ìîøåííè÷åñòâà!

***

Êîãäà Ñèðèóñ â äåñÿòûé ðàç îñòàëñÿ â äóðàêàõ â ïðÿìîì è ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå, îí õìóðî óñòàâèëñÿ íà îãîíü â êàìèíå è ïðîöåäèë: 

– Íäà.. Îòûãðàòüñÿ, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîçâîëèøü…

ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Äîðîãîé, ñëóøàé, îòêóäà òû òàêîé óìíûé, à? Çàìàçàëè, çíà÷èò çàìàçàëè è íå îòïèðàéñÿ, äàâàé!

Èç ñïàëüíè äîíåñëîñü ëåãêîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå. Íå èíà÷å ëþáèìûé ïîäàâèëñÿ. Íàäåþñü, ÷òî îò ñìåõà è íå ñèëüíî. 

- Íó è ÷åãî æå òû õî÷åøü, ÷óäîâèùå? – âîççðèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ, îñîçíàâøèé âåñü óæàñ ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ, à ïîòîìó òåïåðü óæå áûâøèé áåçóìíî âëþáëåííûé.

- Êðîâè! – ìñòèòåëüíî çàøèïåëà ÿ. – Íå áîèñü, Òóçèê, ýòî ÿ îáðàçíî! – óñïîêîèëà ÿ ïñèíó, íî ïðîäîëæàëà ãëÿäåòü íà íåãî âçãëÿäîì ñåðèéíîãî óáèéöû.

- Äàâàé, çàêîí÷èì ïîñêîðåå, – ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè çàêàòèë ãëàçà Ñèðèóñ. 

- Íàäî æå, à ìíå êàçàëîñü, òû ãîòîâ ïðåñëåäîâàòü ìåíÿ âñþ æèçíü, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ è ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê. – Ìû ìîãëè ðàçîéòèñü ïî-õîðîøåìó, íî òû íå çàõîòåë… Çíà÷èöà òàê! Ìîå æåëàíèå îñòàåòñÿ çà ìíîé. Òû èñïîëíèøü åãî â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ïîïðîøó òåáÿ!

- Ìû òàê íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü! – âçâèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî îáèæåííûé ðåáåíîê.

- Øà! Íå áóäåì óñòðàèâàòü äðàìàòè÷åñêèõ ñöåí, – ðàçâåëà ÿ ðóêàìè. – Óãîâîð äîðîæå äåíåã. À òû âïðåäü çàïîìíè: "Ñ êåì ïîâåäåøüñÿ - òàê òåáå è íàäî!"

- Ñëóøàé, íó íå íàäî ëÿ-ëÿ! - çûðêíóë íà ìåíÿ ñåðäèòûì îêîì Ìîõíàòèê.

- Æóõàëî! – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Áëåêà.

- Êòî? ß? – Áëåê ñæàë çóáû. – Ëàäíî, õðåí ñ òîáîé!

- Ñ òîáîé òû õîòåë ñêàçàòü, – íåâîçìóòèìî ïîïðàâèëà ÿ, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîè ðóêè.


	7. part7

****

Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ

Ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ ïðîãóëêà â Õîãñìèò,

èëè ïðîôåññîð, çà÷åì Âàì òàêîé áîëüøîé íîñ?

Âûïðîâîäèâ íåóäà÷ëèâîãî êàðòåæíèêà, ÿ ïîì÷àëàñü â ñòîðîíó ñïàëüíè: 

– Ñýð, ê Âàì ìîæíî? 

- Åñëè ÿ ñêàæó íåëüçÿ, âðÿä ëè ýòî Âàñ îñòàíîâèò, – ÿäîâèòûé òîí ïðîôåññîðà ïðîëèëñÿ áàëüçàìîì íà ìîå ïåðåæèâàþùåå çà Ñåâåðóñà ñåðäöå. Ðàç ñ ñàðêàçìîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òî è ïðîôåññîð èäåò íà ïîïðàâêó.

- Õîçÿèí, áàðèí! – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, è îòïðàâèëàñü ïî÷èâàòü íà äèâàí. Íå çíàþ, õîòåë áû îí, ÷òîáû ÿ çàãëÿíóëà, ÿ ìîãëà áû ýòî ïðîâåðèòü, íî ìîÿ ïðèðîäíàÿ âðåäíîñòü âçÿëà âåðõ. Óòðàìáîâàâ ïîäóøêó, ÿ ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñïàñèòåëüíûé ñîí.

***
- Áð-ð-ð-ð! Õîëîäíî è ìîêðî! Ïîëèâàòü-òî ìåíÿ çà÷åì? ß Âàì íå ìîðêîâêà! ×òî Âû õóëèãàíè÷àåòèåòèòå… - îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà ëîêàëüíî ðàñïîëîæèâøóþñÿ òó÷êó íàä ìîåé áóéíîé ãîëîâóøêîé è âïîëíå çäîðîâîãî, à òàêæå óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ Ñåâåðóñà ó îêíà: 
– Âñòàâàéòå, Àëåêñ! Âàñ æäóò âåëèêèå äåëà (íàãëî ñïåð ôðàçó, î ÷åì ÿ è ïðîáóáíèëà, æóòêî çåâàÿ).

- Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, íî âñòàòü Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ.

- Êàê îëàäóøêè? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.

- Òåðïèìî, – áóðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ.

Çàâåðíóâøèñü â îäåÿëî, ÿ ïðîñêî÷èëà â ñïàëüíþ. Íà ïîäíîñå ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü. 

– Çíà÷èò òåðïèìî? – ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ. – È âñþ ýòó ãîðó ñëîïàë Òèëëîó, íàäî ïîëàãàòü, à Âû òàê, ïðèñîñåäèëèñü ñëåãêà?

Âçãëÿä âåëèêîìó÷åíèêà áûë ìíå îòâåòîì: 

– Ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà âàøå êîøìàðíîå âîñïèòàíèå èëè ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå îíîãî, à òàêæå âîçìóòèòåëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå, ãîòîâèòå Âû ñíîñíî. 

- Ýòî êîìïëèìåíò èëè íàåçä? – íå ïîíÿëà ÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ ëèøü õìûêíóë è ñðî÷íî ïåðåâåë ñòðåëêè: 

– Ïîñêîëüêó ñåãîäíÿ ñóááîòà, ìíå áû õîòåëîñü çàíÿòüñÿ, íàêîíåö, íàøèìè ïðîáëåìàìè.

- Âàøèìè! Ó ìåíÿ ïðîáëåì íåò. Ýòî ó Âàñ ïàëî÷êè ãëîõíóò íàðÿäó ñ âîëøåáíèêàìè! – óòî÷íèëà ÿ.

***

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà ìû ïðèñòóïèëè ê çàíÿòèÿì. ß áû, åñëè ÷åñòíî, ñ áîëüøåé îõîòîé ïðîãóëÿëàñü ñ Äðàêî, ïðèãëàøàâøèì ìåíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê åãî êîìïàíèè. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî ñíåãà íà óëèöå áûëî óæå ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî, è ó ìåíÿ ÷åñàëèñü ðóêè çàêèäàòü åãî ñíåæêàìè. Íî, âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòêàçàëàñü îò òàêîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ìîåìó ìó÷èòåëþ. Âîò èíòåðåñíî, îí äóìàåò î òîì, ÷òî ìîå ãîðëî íå êàçåííîå? ß ëþáëþ ïîâèçæàòü ïîä íàñòðîåíèå. Íî ÷òîá íà çàêàç, äà â òå÷åíèå ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ ïîäðÿä, ñ êîðîòêèìè ïåðåäûøêàìè? È, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, êòî äåëàë âñþ ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòó äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëüÿ, ïîçâîëÿþùåãî ïàëî÷êàì ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ìîåìó âèçãó? Ê ñåðåäèíå ÷åòâåðòîãî ÷àñà, ìîè ðóêè ñòàëè êðàñíûìè è ïîêðûëèñü ÿçâî÷êàìè è ïîðåçàìè, à ãîëîñ íàïîìèíàë êàðêàíüå âîðîíû. ß âûäîõëàñü, óâàæàåìûå. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ óæå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îðàòü, äà è âîîáùå ãîâîðèòü.

- ×òî æå, ìîæíî è çàêîí÷èòü íà ñåãîäíÿ, – óäîâëåòâîðåííî õìûêíóë îí, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ìîå ïîçåëåíåâøåå ëèöî. Â ìîþ äóøó, åñëè ÷åñòíî, ñòàëè çàêðàäûâàòüñÿ ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Óæ íå èçäåâàëñÿ ëè îí íàäî ìíîé? Êèâíóâ â ñòîðîíó îêíà, ïðîôåññîð ïðåäëîæèë: 

– Ìåòåëü óòèõëà, ìîæåò, ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ â Õîãñìèò? Ïîæàëóé, Âàøåìó ãîðëó òðåáóåòñÿ ïåðåäûøêà è ëåêàðñòâî. ß íå ïîêëîííèê ãîðÿ÷èòåëüíîãî, íî â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè Âàì íå ïîìåøàåò íåìíîãî ãëèíòâåéíà. À ëó÷øèé ãëèíòâåéí ïîäàþò â "Òðåõ ìåòëàõ". 

- Îáåèìè íîãàìè "çà"! – óñòàëî ïðîõðèïåëà ÿ.

- Ïî÷åìó íîãàìè? – Ñåâåðóñ, ïîõîæå, íèêàê íå ïðèâûêíåò ê ìîèì îáîðîòàì.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ðóêè óæå íå äåéñòâóþò, òàê æå êàê è ãîëîñ, – çàêàøëÿëàñü ÿ ñíîâà.

Âûéäÿ íà óëèöó, ÿ íåìåäëåííî çàêðóæèëàñü âîêðóã Ñåâåðóñà, ðàäîñòíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ â åãî ãëàçà.

- Âû íàïîìèíàåòå ìíå ùåíêà, ïåðâûé ðàç âûøåäøåãî íà ïðîãóëêó, – óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð.

ß ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê, òàê êàê áîëåå äîñòîéíîãî îòâåòà íàéòè íå ìîãëà ïî ïðè÷èíå ñîâñåì îòêàçàâøåãî ãîðëà. 

Ñåâåðóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ïðèòâîðíî çàñòîíàë: 

– Âû è áåç ãîëîñà ëþáîãî çàòêíåòå çà ïîÿñ, äà?

ß ýíåðãè÷íî çàêèâàëà ãîëîâîé è ïîïëåëàñü çà Ñíåéïîì.

"Òðè ìåòëû" îêàçàëèñü íà ïîâåðêó ìèëûì çàâåäåíèåì, øóìíûì, òåñíûì, íî î÷åíü óþòíûì.

Óñàäèâ ìåíÿ çà ñòîëèê, Ñåâåðóñ óøåë äåëàòü çàêàç. ß ïîóþòíåå óñòðîèëàñü è, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, ïîïûòàëàñü äàòü îòäûõ óòîìëåííîìó òåëó. ß ïî÷òè çàñûïàëà, êîãäà äî ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ äîíåññÿ èçóìèòåëüíûé àðîìàò ïðÿíîñòåé è âèíà. 

- Ì-ì… - ïîòÿíóëàñü ÿ, ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü. Ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêè, ÿ îáõâàòèëà áîêàë, ïðîòÿíóòûé ïðîôåññîðîì è, ñîãðåâàÿ èì ëàäîíè, ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà æèâèòåëüíîå òåïëî. Îïðåäåëåííî, îòñóòñòâèå âîçìîæíîñòè ñðåçàòü Ñåâåðóñà ñâîèì æàëîì, íàñòðîèëî ìåíÿ íà ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé ëàä.

Õðóïêàÿ ïðåëåñòü ÷óäåñíîãî ìãíîâåíèÿ áûëà íàðóøåíà ìîèì øèïåíèåì. Ðóêè ñîãðåëèñü, íî âìåñòå ñ òåïëîì âåðíóëàñü ñïîñîáíîñòü îùóùàòü áîëü. Ðàíêè è ÿçâû ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé çàñàäíèëè.

ß ïîäíåñëà ëàäîíè ê ëèöó è âçäîõíóëà, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ áåçâîçâðàòíî óòðà÷åííóþ áåëèçíó èçÿùíûõ ïàëü÷èêîâ. 

- Âûòÿíèòå ðóêè! – ïðèêàçíîìó òîíó Ñåâåðóñà íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïðîòèâèòüñÿ. – Áóäåò íåìíîãî áîëüíî, – ïðåäóïðåäèë îí è äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó. 

ß çàøèïåëà. Íåìíîãî, ýòî ìÿãêî ñêàçàíî. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ðóêè âïèëèñü òûñÿ÷è ìàëåíüêèõ õîðüêîâ, íåìèëîñåðäíî êóñàÿ è öàðàïàÿ è áåç òîãî óæå èñòåðçàííóþ ïëîòü.

- Òø-ø… - Ñåâåðóñ ëåãîíüêî ïîäóë íà ìîè èçìó÷åííûå ðóêè è, ñâåäÿ ìîè ëàäîíè, ëàñêîâî ïðîøåëñÿ áîëüøèìè ïàëüöàìè ïî êîñòÿøêàì. – Âîò è âñå. Ïðîøó ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ çà ñåãîäíÿøíåå èñïûòàíèå. ß ñëèøêîì óâëåêñÿ, çàáûâ, ÷òî Âû íå ìîÿ ñòóäåíòêà, – ÷òî-òî â åãî òîíå, çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîêðûòüñÿ êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè. ß âûñâîáîäèëà ðóêè è óòêíóëàñü â ãëèíòâåéí. Ñåâåðóñ çàäóì÷èâî ïîòÿãèâàë ñâîþ ïîðöèþ, à ÿ âïàëà â ñîñòîÿíèå ýéôîðèè, ñìåøàííîé ñ îò÷àÿíèåì. 

Ïîäëèâàÿ ìàñëà â îãîíü, âëåçëî ìîå âòîðîå ÿ: 

– Òû ìîãëà íå âûðûâàòü ñâîè ãðàáëè ñòîëü ïîñïåøíî, à? Ãîñïîäè, ó òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ïðèëè÷íîãî ìóæèêà! Òû õîòü ïîìíèøü, êîãäà?..

- Çàòêíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, à? Áåç òåáÿ òîøíî! – ðûêíóëà ÿ íà íàãëóþ ïîëîâèíó, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îíà, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïðàâà. Íó ïî÷åìó ÿ òàêàÿ äóðà? ß â ñîñòîÿíèè ôëèðòîâàòü íà ãðàíè ôîëà ñ ìóæ÷èíàìè, ìàëî ìåíÿ ïðèâëåêàþùèìè, ìåíÿ ýòî çàáàâëÿåò. Íî êîãäà íà ãîðèçîíòå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ äîñòîéíûé îáúåêò, ÿ çàøîðèâàþñü, áóäòî ðàáî÷àÿ ëîøàäü, ïðÿ÷óñü â ïàíöèðü, ñëîâíî ÷åðåïàõà, ÿ èçîáðàæàþ èç ñåáÿ óëèòêó, ÿðîñòíî íå æåëàþùóþ âûïîëçàòü íà áîæèé ñâåò. Â îáùåì, âåäó ñåáÿ êàê íàñòîÿùàÿ äèïëîìèðîâàííàÿ äóðà. Ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü çàìîë÷àòü ìîå îðóùåå â ãîëîñ âòîðîå, ÿ, ðèñêóÿ îáæå÷ü ãîðëî, çàëïîì âûïèëà îñòàâøèéñÿ ãëèíòâåéí, è ïðîñÿùèì âçãëÿäîì óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà. 

Óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí êèâíóë: 

– Âîçìîæíî, íàì îáîèì íå ïîìåøàåò åùå îäèí ñòàêàí÷èê.

Ïîêà îí õîäèë çà âòîðîé ïîðöèåé, ÿ îòêèíóëàñü íà ñòóëå, è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîêàøëÿòüñÿ. Óñëûøàâ ñâîé ãîëîñ, ÿ ñëåãêà îáàëäåëà. Ãîâîðèòü ãðîìêî ÿ åùå íå ìîãëà, à ïîòîìó ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷àëñÿ âåñüìà ñåêñóàëüíûé ïîëóøåïîò ñ ëåãêîé ãðóäíîé õðèïîòöîé. 

Ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ ïðîôåññîð, âåðíóë ìåíÿ ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè: 

– Âàø çàêàç, ìýì, – íà ñòîë ñêîëüçíóë åùå îäèí áîêàë ñ áîæåñòâåííîé âëàãîé. 

- Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ, – ÿ êèâíóëà.

Ñåâåðóñ óäèâëåííî âîççðèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ è çàñìåÿëñÿ: 

– Àëåêñ, ïðîøó Âàñ, ïðåêðàòèòå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòîò òîí, èíà÷å ó Âàñ áóäóò ïðîáëåìû íå òîëüêî ñ Áëåêîì, íî è ñ Âàøèì îêðóæåíèåì, – îí óêàçàë âçãëÿäîì íà ñîñåäíèå ñòîëèêè.

ß ïðèæàëà ëàäîíü ê ãóáàì è íà÷àëà áåççâó÷íî ñìåÿòüñÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë ñåðüåçíîå ëèöî è áóðàâèë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì, îò êîòîðîãî ÿ çàõîõîòàëà â ãîëîñ.

- Âñå, âñå. Ñèæó êàê ìûøêà, - ïîêàÿëàñü ÿ âñå òåì æå ñåêñóàëüíûì õðèïîì è ñíîâà, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, çàõèõèêàëà. 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, íàì ïîðà óõîäèòü, – Ñåâåðóñ ñ øóòëèâîé îáåñïîêîåííîñòüþ îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. – Èíà÷å ïðîáëåìû áóäóò íå òîëüêî ó Âàñ, íî è ó ìåíÿ. Ìîé èìèäæ ìðà÷íîãî è ñóðîâîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ òðåùèò ïî øâàì. Îáû÷íî, õîðîøåíüêèå æåíùèíû íå ñìåþòñÿ â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè. 

ß èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë çàêóñèëà ãóáû â áåçóñïåøíîé ïîïûòêå ñäåðæàòü ðâóùèéñÿ õîõîò. 

– Ñåâåðóñ, ïî-ìîåìó, Âàì óæå õâàòèò. Âû íà÷èíàåòå îòïóñêàòü ìíå êîìïëèìåíòû, à ýòî òî÷íî íå â âàøåì ñòèëå.

- Åñëè Âû íå ïðåêðàòèòå ïðîèçíîñèòü ìîå èìÿ ýòèì áåññîâåñòíûì ãîëîñîì, – îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ ïðèòâîðíîé óãðîçîé, - ÿ íå áåðóñü îòâå÷àòü çà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ!

- Âñå, ïîíÿëà, îñîçíàëà è âûðåçàëà áîëüøèìè áóêâàìè íà äîñêå ìîåé ïàìÿòè, – ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ñäåðæèâàòü ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó ñìåõ è êèâíóëà íà äâåðü. – Âñ¸, íàì ïîðà, èíà÷å ïîñåòèòåëè âçäðîãíóò îò ìîåãî íåïåðåäàâàåìîãî õîõîòà.

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - áóðêíóë ïðîôåññîð, èðîíè÷íî íàáëþäàÿ çà ìîèìè ïîïûòêàìè ïðèíÿòü âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå. 

- Ïîìîùü òðåáóåòñÿ? – õìûêíóë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó. ß áëàãîäàðíî âöåïèëàñü â åãî ëîêîòü ñ òâåðäûì íàìåðåíèåì íå âûïóñêàòü öåííûé òðîôåé âñþ äîðîãó äî Õîãâàðòñà. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî âñåãî äâà íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñòàêàíà òàê ñèëüíî óäàðÿò â ãîëîâó. Ïðî íîãè ÿ ìîë÷ó. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî èõ ñòàëî êàê ìèíèìóì íà òðè áîëüøå, è âñå îíè ïåðåïëåëèñü ìåæäó ñîáîé. 

- Íó ÷òî? Ìîæåì èäòè? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

ß çàäóì÷èâî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Åùå ïàðó ñåêóíä. Êàæåòñÿ, òðåòüÿ è ïÿòàÿ ïîññîðèëèñü.

- Êòî? – ïîõîæå, ÿ â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç óäèâèëà ïðîôåññîðà.

- Ìîè íîãè, ïîõîæå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èõ ó ìåíÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî! 

- Âû ïðîñòî ñîâåðøåííî íåâåðîÿòíîå ñóùåñòâî. Òàì, îòêóäà Âû ðîäîì, âñå òàêèå? – óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, ñ èíòåðåñîì ñëåäÿ çà ìîèìè ïîïûòêàìè ïðèñòðóíèòü çàðâàâøèåñÿ íîãè.

ß ïðèùóðèëàñü: 

– ß äàëåêî íå ëó÷øèé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü ñâîåãî íàðîäà, ñýð. 

- Ñàìîêðèòè÷íîñòü? Öåííîå êà÷åñòâî, – óõìûëÿÿñü, îòìåòèë Ñíåéï.

- Óãó, îñîáåííî â ìîåì èñïîëíåíèè, äà? – õðþêíóëà ÿ, è ìû âûøëè íà óëèöó.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ëåãêèé ìîðîçåö, ìîçãè, çàòóìàíåííûå âèííûìè ïàðàìè è ìå÷òàìè î ãåðîå, ñîâåðøåííî îòêàçûâàëèñü ñîîáðàæàòü íîðìàëüíî, à íîãè ðàñøàëèëèñü âêîíåö. Ýòî è ïðèâåëî ê ìîåìó íåìèíóåìîìó ïàäåíèþ íà ïóøèñòûé ñíåæíûé êîâåð. ß ðóõíóëà íàâçíè÷ü, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé ñâîåãî ãàëàíòíîãî êàâàëåðà. ß çàñìåÿëàñü è ñëåïèâ ñíåæîê êèíóëà åãî â ïðîôåññîðà. Ñåâåðóñ íå îñòàëñÿ â äîëãó, è ñêîðî ìû áûëè îáëåïëåíû ñíåãîì ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. - Âû ïîçâîëèòå? – îí îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ìîèì âîëîñàì, ñòðÿõèâàÿ íàëèïøèå ñíåæèíêè è ïðèäâèãàÿñü âñå áëèæå.

- Âû ïàõíåòå êîðèöåé, Àëåêñ, – óëûáàÿñü, ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ìîåìó ëèöó.

- Íåò, Âû, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ñíîâà íà÷èíàÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ.

- Íåò, Âû, – ïåðåäðàçíèë îí, è åãî ãóáû îêàçàëèñü ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, à ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîïàëà.

There's such sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within you eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

Falling in love…

ß ãîòîâà áûëà îáîðîíÿòüñÿ, ïðèâûêøàÿ ê óðàãàííûì ñòû÷êàì ñ Ñèðèóñîì ñî ñìåòàâøåé âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè ñòðàñòüþ. Íî òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íå áûëî ïîõîæå íà Ñèðèóñà, äà è íà Ñåâåðóñà, êàê íè ñòðàííî…

Ëåãêèé, êàê êðûëüÿ ìîòûëüêà, ïîöåëóé êîñíóëñÿ ìîèõ ãóá. Íåæíûé, ïî÷òè ãðóñòíûé, íî â ãëóáèíå ñâîåé îáåùàþùèé çàòàèâøóþñÿ ñòðàñòü. Äðîæàùåå íà âåòðó ïëàìÿ ñâå÷è, ãðîçÿùåå ïåðåðàñòè â ÿðîñòíîå ïëàìÿ ïîæàðà. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ìîèõ ãóá, îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî çàãëÿíóë â ìîè ãëàçà è ïðî÷åë òàì îòâåò.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîã ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, ñëîâíî íà ïåðâîì ñâèäàíèè, ìû îòïðàâèëèñü â Õîãâàðòñ.

Êîãäà ìû ïåðåñòóïèëè ïîðîã åãî æèëèùà, îí ïðèâëåê ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, è õðèïëî ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

– Àëåêñ, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî…

ß óëûáíóëàñü è íàêðûëà ëàäîíüþ åãî ãóáû: 

- Âû ïðèâëåêàòåëüíû, ÿ ÷åðòîâñêè ïðèâëåêàòåëüíà. Òàê ÷åãî æå çðÿ âðåìÿ òåðÿòü? Ïîïðàâüòå ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ íå òàê Âàñ ïîíÿëà. 

- Âû íåèñïðàâèìû, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Ïîõîæå, çàñòàâèòü Âàñ çàìîë÷àòü, ìîæåò òîëüêî ýòî, – îí ïðèäâèíóëñÿ åùå áëèæå.

- ×òî? – ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ðàñïèðàëî îò ñìåõà. – Îñòîðîæíåå, ñýð, íå ïîêàëå÷üòå ìåíÿ, ó Âàñ âåäü òàêîé áîëüøîé… íîñ. 

- Áåðåãèòåñü, ëåäè, à íå òî ÿ ïîêàæó, êàê åãî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü! – øóòëèâî ïðèãðîçèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- ß ñàìî íåòåðïåíèå è ëþáîïûòñòâî! – ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÿ, ïîçâîëèâ ñâîåìó ãåðîþ óâëå÷ü ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó ñïàëüíè.


	8. part8

****

×àñòü âòîðàÿ

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

Áðàòñòâî äîìîâ, èëè âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ïÿòåðêà è âðàòàðü.

Ïðîñíóâøèñü, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî óòðî áåçíàäåæíî ïðîïóùåíî, à Ñåâåðóñà äàâíî íåò. Ñëàäêî ïîòÿãèâàÿñü, ÿ íåõîòÿ âñòàëà è äâèíóëàñü â âàííóþ, ãäå ìåíÿ âñòðåòèëî ïðèâû÷íîé óæå áðàíüþ çåðêàëî: 

– Íó ÷å? Âñþ íî÷ü íå ñïàëà, ÷åðòå ÷åì çàíèìàëàñü è âèä ó òåáÿ ñ óòðà, êàê áóäòî òû âñþ íî÷ü… 

ß ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà íàõàëüíóþ ñòåêëÿøêó, è ïðèíÿëàñü ïëåñêàòüñÿ, ìóðëûêàÿ ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè, è ÿ ðèíóëàñü îòêðûâàòü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Ìàëôîé è íàõàëüíî ïÿëèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ îáâîðîæèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé. 

– Ïðîñíóëàñü? ß òóò ñ óòðà ñòó÷ó, à òû äðûõíåøü, êàê ñóðîê, ðîäñòâåííèöà… – îí íàñìåøëèâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìîè îïóõøèå ãóáû.

ß íàñóïèëàñü è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ïîâèçæàòü ìàëåíüêî. Áëàãî íàñòðîåíèå ó ìåíÿ áûëî ñàìîå áîåâîå, ãîëîñ ïðèøåë â íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå...

Äðàêî, çàùèùàÿñü, âûñòàâèë ðóêè. 

- Î íåò, òîëüêî íå îðè, ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü ïðîøó. Ïîéäåì, ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ? Ìîæåò, â êâèääèò÷ ñðåæåìñÿ? ß è ìåòåëêó ïðèíåñ! – çíàåò, ãàä, ïðîòèâ ÷åãî ìíå íå óñòîÿòü. ß óõìûëüíóëàñü: 

– Ñåé ìîìåíò, òîëüêî áèòó çàõâà÷ó… 

Îäíàêî âñêîðå ìíå íàäîåëî íîñèòüñÿ â ëåäÿíîì âîçäóõå è ìîðîçèòü êîíå÷íîñòè. Ñî ñâèñòîì ïðèçåìëèâøèñü, ÿ ìàõíóëà Äðàêî: 

– Áàñòà!!! ß õî÷ó õîêêåé!!!

- ×åãî? – óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ Ìàëôîé. – ×òî åùå çà èçâðàùåíèå?

- Áàëäà! Òû íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü â êîëáàñíûõ îáðåçêàõ! – õìûêíóëà ÿ. – Íàì íóæíû èãðîêè! ×óð, íàáèðàþ ÿ. Îáåãàâ âåñü Õîãâàðòñ, ÿ íàñêðåáëà íàðîäó íà äâå êîìàíäû. Óäàëîñü çàòàùèòü äàæå íåðàçëó÷íóþ òðîèöó, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì, áëàãîäàðÿ Ãåðìèîíå, îêàçàâøåéñÿ ðèñêîâîé áàðûøíåé, åñëè åå íåìíîæå÷êî ïîäòîëêíóòü.

Âûñòðîèâ íàðîä â äâå øåðåíãè, ÿ êðèòè÷åñêè ðàññìàòðèâàëà ñâîþ äîáû÷ó. 

– Ëàäíî, - ñêðèâèëàñü ÿ. – Êâèääè÷íûå ùèòêè, êîíå÷íî, ñîéäóò, íî êàñêè… - îáúÿñíèòü îëóõàì, ÷òî òàêîå êàñêè äîâîëüíî òðóäíî, à ïîòîìó ÿ ïîäîøëà ê ýòîìó äåëó òâîð÷åñêè. ß ðàçâåëà êóõíþ íà êàñòðþëè. Òåïåðü ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå ñåáå ýòî çðåëèùå? Â ñðî÷íîì ïîðÿäêå ìåòëû áûëè ïåðåêîëäîâàíû â êëþøêè, øàéáó ñìàñòåðèëè èç äåðåâÿøêè è íà÷àëîñü…

Ïîñëåäóþùèå òðè ÷àñà ïðîòåêàëè ïðèìåðíî êàê â ïåñíå Ëåîíèäà Ñåðãååâà.

Èãðà â õîêêåé

Íà÷èíàåòñÿ èãðà, ó âàñ óæ çà ïîëíî÷ü, 

Áåç âîëíåíèÿ åå ñìîòðåòü íåëüçÿ. 

Âîò êàê ðàç â êîòîðûé ðàç âûõîäÿò íà ïîëå 

Ìû è íàøè ïîñòîÿííûå äðóçüÿ. 

Õåéÿ, õåéÿ, äî-òî-ãî! 

Øàéáó, øàéáó, êòî êîãî! 

Øàéáà âáðîøåíà! Ïîøëè â àòàêó, ñîêîëû! 

Ïàñ íàëåâî, ïàñ íàïðàâî, âçàä, âïåðåä! 

Ñäåëàë âèä ñóäüÿ, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë, 

Ñòàë áûòü, ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ê ÷åìó! 

Ýõ, âåäü ðàç æèâåì íà áåëîì ñâåòå, 

Íàäî áûëî â ëîá ñ íîãè åìó! 

Òàê çàùèùàòüñÿ ìîæíî, òàê çàùèùàòüñÿ íóæíî, 

Êîíå÷íî, îñòîðîæíî, êîíå÷íî, î÷åíü äðóæíî! 

Èãðàþò íàøè ñòðàñòíî, àòàêè èõ îïàñíû, 

Ïîêàìåñò âñå ïðåêðàñíî, èãðà ïðîõîäèò êëàññíî! 

Èãðà ïðèîáðåòàåò èíòåðåñ, 

Êàêîé íàêàë, ïî âñåé ïëîùàäêå áîé! 

Èõ ïðàâûé êðàéíèé íà òàáëî ïîëåç, 

Íó íåñïîðòèâíî, âåäü åùå æ æèâîé! 

È âñå æ â ôèçïîäãîòîâêå ìû ñèëüíåé, 

Ñîñòàâ ó íàñ ñòàáèëüíûé, áîåâîé! 

È â òàêòèêå ìû áóäåì ïîõèòðåé... 

Ðåáÿòà, âû ÷åãî, âåäü ÿ æå ñâîé!.. À-à-à!!!

Ìàò÷ çàêîí÷èëñÿ áîåâîé íè÷üåé. Âçìûëåííûå è ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûå ðåáÿòà òÿæåëî ñîïåëè, íî áûëè æóòêî äîâîëüíû. Âñå ñìåøàëîñü â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñëèçåðèí áðàòàëñÿ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì, è â ýòîì áûëà è ìîÿ çàñëóãà! J 

***

Äà, ÷òî ñïîðò ñ ëþäüìè äåëàåò, à? Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî è Ãàððè áóäóò, óõìûëÿÿñü, âñïîìèíàòü, êàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî îíè ïàñîâàëè äðóã äðóãó. À Ãåðìè áóäåò õèõèêàòü, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê çàñàíäàëèëà Ðîíó øàéáîé ïðÿìî â êîòåëîê, ìåäíûé êîíå÷íî, à íå åãî ñîáñòâåííûé. Èäåÿ ïî ñìåøèâàíèþ êîìàíä áûëà ðèñêîâîé. Íî êòî íå ðèñêóåò, òîò íå ïüåò, à âûïèòü õîòåëîñü…

Ñ÷àñòëèâûå è âåñåëûå ìû äâèíóëèñü â Õîãñìèò, îòìå÷àòü ïîáåäó êîììóíèçìà. 

Ê îêîí÷àíèþ áóðíîãî áàíêåòà, ïðîäîëæèâøåãîñÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè äî óæèíà, çà ñòîëîì îñòàëàñü òîëüêî íåáîëüøàÿ, íî ïðîâåðåííàÿ ãðàäóñîì, êîìïàíèÿ, âêëþ÷àþùàÿ â ñåáÿ âàøó íåïîêîðíóþ ñëóãó, Ãåðìèîíó, Äðàêî, Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè. Âûïèâêà ñ ìîèì íåïîñðåäñòâåííûì ó÷àñòèåì, îíà îáúåäèíÿåò, ãîñïîäà. Ïîõîæå, â Õîãâàðòñå íà÷èíàåòñÿ íîâàÿ ýïîõà. Ýïîõà õàîñà èìåíè Àëåêñàõèíîé. 

- Ïîðà äâèãàòü, – âçäîõíóëà ÿ îãëÿäûâàÿñü, - èíà÷å âàì âëåòèò, à ìåíÿ òî÷íî ðàçëîæàò íà àòîìû.

Ãàððè è Ðîí, ïûòàÿñü îòîðâàòü ãîëîâû îò ñòîëà, ñîãëàñíî çàìû÷àëè. Îäíàêî… Ñëàáàÿ íîí÷å ìîëîäåæü ïîøëà... Ãîñïîäè…

Äðàêî ìåíÿ òîæå ðàçî÷àðîâàë, åäâà äåðæàñü íà íîãàõ, îí, óõìûëÿÿñü, òðåáîâàë ñòðèïòèç è âûïèâêè. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà ïàðíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì: ÿâíî íàçðåâàë êîíôëèêò.

- Äà ëàäíî, ÷åãî òàì, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, îòâîäÿ åå äðîæàùóþ ðóêó, ñ íàïðàâëåííîé íà Ìàëôîÿ ïàëî÷êîé. - Íåïüþùèõ ìóæèêîâ ìàëî, äà è òå íå ìóæèêè

Íàì ïðèøëîñü òàùèòü íà ñåáå äâà áåñ÷óâñòâåííûõ òåëà è ïîäãîíÿòü òðåòüå, ìàëî ñîîáðàæàþùåå. 

- Óô!!! – ñâàëèâ òðóïû è ïîëóòðóïû â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, ÿ ñ õðóñòîì ðàçîãíóëà ïîçâîíî÷íèê. – Ïîõîæå, ýòî âõîäèò ó ìåíÿ â ïðèâû÷êó, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ìèðíî ñîïÿùèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñðàçó æå ïðèñîåäèíèâøåãîñÿ ê íèì ñëèçåðèíöà.

- ×òî? - ñ òðóäîì ïðèíèìàÿ âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, è õâàòàÿñü çà ïîÿñíèöó, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ãåðìè.

- Òàñêàòü íà ñåáå áåñ÷óâñòâåííûõ ìóæ÷èí, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, ïèíàÿ áåççàùèòíûå òåëà. – Çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ ðîäèëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ øóòêà. Ýêñïðîìò òàê ñêàçàòü.

Ãåðìè âçãëÿíóëà íà ìàëûøåé, íà ìåíÿ, è óõìûëüíóëàñü: 

– ß âñÿ âíèìàíèå.

Ñîâåðøèâ ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ æåíñêóþ ìåñòü, ìû, íåïðèëè÷íî ôûðêàÿ è äàâÿñü îò ñìåõà, ïðèñåëè îòäîõíóòü îò òðóäîâ ïðàâåäíûõ.

- Ìîæåò, ïåðåíî÷óåøü ó íàñ? – ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà ìû íåìíîãî îòäûøàëèñü. – Çàîäíî ñìîæåøü óâèäåòü âîî÷èþ, ÷òî çäåñü áóäåò òâîðèòüñÿ óòðîì.

ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Çàìàí÷èâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, íî…

Ãåðìè óñìåõíóëàñü: 

– Ïîõîæå, òî, ÷òî íå óäàëîñü ïðîâåðíóòü Ñèðèóñó, îêàçàëîñü âïîëíå ïî ñèëàì Ñ…

- Òññ, – ÿ ïðèëîæèëà ïàëåö ê ãóáàì. – Âñå ìîæåò áûòü.

- Íó è êàê îí… 

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, – ÿ îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà â ïðèòâîðíîì óäèâëåíèè, – à ÿ òî äóìàëà, ÷òî âû ìàëåíüêàÿ, çàíóäíàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ îòëè÷íèöà.

Ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû âçäðàãèâàëè îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî ñìåõà.

- Ïîíÿòíî, – âåñåëî ðåçþìèðîâàëà ÿ, – âñå ìû ëþäè, âñå ìû ÷åëîâåêè!

Äîáðàâøèñü, íàêîíåö, äî ðîäíîé îáèòåëè, ÿ ñ óäèâëåíèåì è ðàñòóùèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñà íåò. Ïðîèçâåäÿ íåõèòðóþ ðàçâåäêó, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí îòñóòñòâîâàë âåñü ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü.

Ïðîìàÿâøèñü ïàðó ÷àñîâ â îæèäàíèè ÷óäà, ÿ óñòðîèëàñü â êðåñëå ñ îäíîé èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ êíèã. Ïðèøëîñü çàâåðíóòüñÿ â øåðñòÿíîé ïëåä, òàê êàê íà÷èíàëî õîëîäàòü, à ðàçâîäèòü îãîíü ìíå íå õîòåëîñü. 

Óñòàâ îò áåñïëîäíîãî îæèäàíèÿ, ÿ áåññîâåñòíî âûðóáèëàñü. 

***

Ðàñòðåâîæåííàÿ ïåðâûìè ñîëíå÷íûìè ëó÷àìè, íàõàëüíî êîëîáðîäÿùèìè ïî ìíå, ÿ âñêî÷èëà, íåðâíî îçèðàÿñü â íàäåæäå óâèäåòü ïðîôåññîðà. Ñåâåðóñà, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, íå áûëî.

Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü çàñòàâèë ñåðäöå åêíóòü, è ÿ êèíóëàñü îòêðûâàòü.

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà. 

– Ïðîñòè, ÷òî òàê ðàíî, – øåïíóëà îíà è ïîäìèãíóëà. – Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå ðàçáóäèëà Ñàìîãî Ñòðàøíîãî è Ñâèðåïîãî ïðîôåññîðà?

- Íåò, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òîëüêî ìåíÿ, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ. – Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò âñåãî îäèí âîïðîñ. Ãäå îí ïðîâåë ýòó íî÷ü?

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, – Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Ýòî íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå äëÿ Ñíåéïà. Âçÿòü è èñ÷åçíóòü. 

- Íè ôèãà ñåáå, óòåøèëà, íàçûâàåòñÿ! Ìíå îò ýòîãî íå ëåã÷å, – áóðêíóëà ÿ. – Ëàäíî, íå áóäåì î ãðóñòíîì. ×òî ñòðÿñëîñü?

- ß ïîäóìàëà òû çàõî÷åøü âçãëÿíóòü íà ðåçóëüòàòû íî÷íîãî õóëèãàíñòâà, – óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìè ïîìàíèëà ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé. – Èäåì. Ýòî òåáÿ ðàçâååò. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, òàêîãî ÿ íå îæèäàëà.

Ïðîêðàâøèñü â ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, ÿ åäâà ñäåðæàëà ðâóùèéñÿ õîõîò. Íà ïîëó, ïåðåïëåòÿñü â ñàìûõ íåïðèëè÷íûõ ïîçàõ, ñïàëà î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ òðîèöà. 

- Ïîãëÿäè íà íèõ. Ïðîñòî øâåäñêàÿ ñåìüÿ èçâðàùåíöåâ, – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, êóñàÿ ãóáû, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà õëþïàþùèé çâóê è, âûòÿíóâ òðÿñóùèéñÿ ïàëåö, óêàçàëà íà Äðàêî: 

– Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, êàê îí ïðèëüíóë ê Ãàððè!

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî áîëüøå ìíå íå âûäåðæàòü, ÿ ãàðãíóëà: 

– Ðîòà, ïîäúåì!!!

Òðè âçëîõìà÷åííûõ ãîëîâû òóò æå âçìåòíóëèñü ñ ïîëà, ÷òîáû ñ ãðîõîòîì ñòîëêíóòüñÿ â âîçäóõå. Íåïîíèìàíèå â èõ ãëàçàõ áûñòðî ïåðåðîñëî â îñîçíàíèå ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè è óæàñ îò íåâîçìîæíîñòè âñïîìíèòü áûëî ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü? ×òî ìîæåò áûòü õóæå äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ÷åì óâèäåòü ïîëóðàçäåòîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, ñïàâøåãî íà òâîåì ïëå÷å? ×òî ìîæåò áûòü õóæå äëÿ ñëèçåðèíöà, ÷åì ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åãî âñþ íî÷ü íåæíî îáíèìàëè ãðèôôèíäîðöû? Äóìàþ, èõ åùå äîëãî áóäåò ïðåñëåäîâàòü ýòîò êîøìàð. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, íà òàêîå ìû ñ Ãåðì äàæå íå íàäåÿëèñü. Íàøå õóëèãàíñòâî áûëî ïðîñòûì è íåâèííûì. Ãåðìèîíà âñåãî ëèøü âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ñïóòûâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì, ïîñëå ìîåãî ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ñâÿçàòü ðåáÿ÷üè øíóðêè. 

- È ÷åì âû òóò çàíèìàëèñü? – åëåéíûì ãîëîñîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ íàõîõëèâøèõñÿ ìàëü÷èøåê.

Ðîí õëîïàë ãëàçàìè, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ìàëèíîâûå ïÿòíà, ðàçëèâàþùèåñÿ ïî åãî ôèçèîíîìèè, à Ãàððè, âïèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì â Äðàêî, ïðîöåäèë: 

– Óáåðè ñâîè ëàïû, Ìàëôîé! 

Ìû ñ Ãåðìè óæå ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ðàçíèìàòü íàçðåâàþùóþ äðàêó, íî òóò âìåøàëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö. Ïðèçíàþñü, Äðàêî ìåíÿ óäèâèë. Íåâèííî çàõëîïàâ äëèííþùèìè ðåñíèöàìè, îí øëåïíóë Ïîòòåðà ïî ðóêå, è ïðîïèùàë. 

- Äà ëàäíî, ïðîòèâíûé, òû ñàì âñþ íî÷ü êî ìíå ïðèñòàâàë! – âûøëî äî òîãî óìîðèòåëüíî, ÷òî ñîáèðàâøèéñÿ áûëî äâèíóòü Ìàëôîþ â ãëàç, Ïîòòåð ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. Çàìèðèâøèåñÿ íåäðóãè ïîïûòàëèñü âñòàòü, íî íå òóò-òî áûëî. Øíóðêè áûëè íàäåæíî ñêðó÷åíû, à ïîòîìó âñÿ ñêóëüïòóðíàÿ ãðóïïà ñíîâà æèâîïèñíî ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà ïîëó. Ãåðìèîíà è ÿ ïîòèõîíüêó ïÿòèëèñü ê âûõîäó. Ãàððè, âîäðóæàÿ íà íîñ ñâàëèâøèåñÿ î÷êè, ñâåðêíóë îçîðíûì âçãëÿäîì è ïðîâîð÷àë: 

- Áåãèòå áûñòðåå, äåâî÷êè… 

Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæèë íà÷àòîå: 

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ìû ðàñïóòàåìñÿ… 

Âñå òðîå óõìûëüíóëèñü è ïðîðû÷àëè: 

– Âàì õàíà!!! 

È ìû ïîì÷àëèñü êàê ñòàäî ëîñåé íà âîäîïîé.

***

Âäîâîëü íàðåçâèâøèñü, ìû ïðèñòóïèëè ê çàâòðàêó. Ïîõîæå, íàøà êîìïàíèÿ ïðåäîñòàâèëà ìåñòíûì ñïëåòíèêàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïî÷åñàòü ÿçûêè. Â ïðîöåññå ïîãëîùåíèÿ ïèùè ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë ïåðåìèãèâàëñÿ ñ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì. Ñìåøêè è óõìûëêè ïåðåìåæàëèñü âåñåëûìè âîñêëèêàìè. ß óêðàäêîé ïîãëÿäûâàëà íà ðåáÿò. Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî îò äóøè âåñåëèëèñü. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë, ÿ çàðàáîòàëà îäîáðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà, è ïîäìèãíóëà ñòàðèêó. Îäíàêî ìîå âåñåëîå íàñòðîåíèå òóò æå óëåòó÷èëîñü, êîãäà ÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð íå ÿâèëñÿ è ê çàâòðàêó. ß íà÷àëà ñåðüåçíî òðåâîæèòüñÿ. 

Ê îáåäó ÿ óæå èçíûâàëà îò áåçäåëüÿ è ìåòàëàñü, ñëîâíî òèãð â êëåòêå. Ðåáÿòà áûëè íà çàíÿòèÿõ, íåêîìó áûëî ïîìî÷ü ìíå. Âöåïèâøèñü â î÷åðåäíîé ôîëèàíò, ÿ ðåøèëà ïîòåøèòü ñåáÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì çåëüÿ. À ÷òî? Ïîðà áû ñâàðãàíèòü ÷òî-òî ãðàíäèîçíîå, òàê ÷òîáû âåñü Õîãâàðòñ íà óøè âñòàë. ß äàæå ïðèäóìàëà, äëÿ êîãî ÿ ñîñòðÿïàþ ñâîå âàðåâî. Óòðîì, êîãäà ìû ñ âîåì è óëþëþêàíüåì íåñëèñü íà çàâòðàê, ìû ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ ïîëòåðãåéñòîì. Íó è ìåðçîñòíîå ñóùåñòâî, íàäî âàì äîëîæèòü. Ïðîñòî ðåäèñêà! À ñàìîå íåïðèÿòíîå çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì, ÷òî ýòà ïîãàíêà ñàìîïðîèçâîëüíî ïîÿâëÿëàñü è èñ÷åçàëà, è ïîéìàòü åå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü âîçìîæíûì. Âîò íà ýòîì ÿ è ðåøèëà ñûãðàòü.

Èçãîòîâèâ ãðåìó÷óþ ñìåñü, ÿ âûøëà íà òðîïó âîéíû. Ðàçìàëåâàâøèñü, êàê çàïðàâñêèé èíäååö, ÿ ïîñåòèëà ñîâÿòíþ è âûäðàëà íåñêîëüêî ïåðüåâ ó çàçåâàâøèõñÿ ñîâ.

Âîîðóæèâøèñü ñìî÷åííîé â çåëüå ïðîñòûíåé, ÿ ñîâåðøèëà âûëàçêó â êîðèäîð. Ïûòàÿñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå ïîëòåðãåéñòà, ÿ ïðèìåíèëà áîåâóþ òàêòèêó Êàðëñîíà. Ïðîòèâíèêà íóæíî íèçâîäèòü è êóðîùàòü. Íà÷íåì ñ íèçâåäåíèÿ! ß ãðîìêî çàãîðëàíèëà ñî÷èíåííóþ íà õîäó ïåñíþ, ðàçíîñÿùóþñÿ íà âñþ Èâàíîâñêóþ.

Ó Ïèâçà ïîëòåðãåéñòà îòâàëèëîñü îêîí÷àíèå!!!

Òåïåðü îí áóäåò ïîëòåð ãåé, äî ìèðà îêîí÷àíèÿ!!! 

Íå ïðîøëî è ìèíóòû, êàê â âîçäóõå ðàçäàëñÿ âîçìóùåííûé õëîïîê, è âèíîâíèê òîðæåñòâà ïðîÿâèëñÿ: 

– Èçäåâàåøüñÿ? Âîò ÿ òåáå…

ß íå óäîñóæèëàñü äîñëóøàòü, ÷åì îí ìíå òàì ãðîçèë. Ðàçìàõíóâøèñü, ÿ íàáðîñèëà íà Ïèâçà ïðîñòûíþ è ñòàëà æäàòü ðåçóëüòàòîâ.

Êàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ïðîñòûíÿ ïðîëåòåëà ñêâîçü íåãî, íî âëàãà íà ýòîì ïîðîñåíêå çàäåðæàëàñü. Íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ ìåðçêèé ïîëòåðãåéñò ïðèîáðåòàë âñå áîëåå ÿâíûå î÷åðòàíèÿ. È âîò îí ïðîÿâèëñÿ âî âñåé êðàñå. Ðàçìàõíóâøèñü ïðîñòûíåé, ÿ ïîïðîáîâàëà åùå ðàç äîñòàòü åãî. È ìíå ýòî óäàëîñü. ÕÀ!!! Êàæåòñÿ, ñíîâà âîçíèê íåîæèäàííûé ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò â ìîåì òâîðåíèè. ß ïëàíèðîâàëà ëèøèòü åãî âîçìîæíîñòè ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íåâèäèìûì, íî øàãíóëà íàìíîãî äàëüøå. Ïèâç íå òîëüêî íå ìîã ñòàòü íåâèäèìûì, îí ñòàë îñÿçàåìûì. Ïîòóæå ñâåðíóâ ïðîñòûíþ, ÿ ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ðàçìàõíóëàñü è çàñàíäàëèëà åþ ïðÿìî ïðîìåæ ïèâçîâñêèõ ãëàç. Ñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà Õîãâàðòñ òðÿñëî îò äèêîãî ñìåõà. Ïîâèçãèâàÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÿ ãíàëà ýòîãî ïàðàçèòà ïî ìåñòíûì çàêîóëêàì. Íàøè ñàëî÷êè íå îñòàëèñü íåçàìå÷åííûìè. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ (íè ôèãà ìíå íå æàëêî!), ÿ ñîðâàëà çàíÿòèÿ, íî óñòðîèëà âçàìåí öåëîå øîó.

Ñòóäåíòû âïåðåìåøêó ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè óòèðàëè ñëåçû îò ñìåõà, ãëÿäÿ êàê Ïèâç, èçäàâàÿ íåïðèëè÷íûå çâóêè, òóæèòñÿ èñ÷åçíóòü.

Ïðîáåãàÿ ìèìî ñòîíóùåãî Ìàëôîÿ, ÿ óñïåëà êðèêíóòü: 

– Ñîëíöå ìîå, ÿ îïÿòü ÷åãî-òî óïóñòèëà â çåëüå, íî ìàìîé êëÿíóñü, ýòî ïðîñòî íàõîäêà! 

Äðàêî ïðîñêóëèë, ïûòàÿñü âäîõíóòü õîòü íåìíîãî âîçäóõà: 

– ß æå ãîâîðèë, ðóêè ó òåáÿ çîëîòûå, õîòü è êðèâîâàòûå!!!

×åñòíîå ñëîâî, åñëè áû íå îòñóòñòâèå Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ áûëà áû ïîëíîñòüþ ñ÷àñòëèâà.

***

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ïîñëå ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ, ÿ áûëà âûçâàíà â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà. Ìàëôîé, Ïîòòåð, Óèçëè è Ãåðìèîíà õìóðî âçèðàëè íà ìåíÿ. 

– Ìû ïîéäåì ñ òîáîé! – îòâåòèëà çà âñåõ Ãåðìè. 

- Äà âû ÷òî? – îêðóãëèëà ÿ ãëàçà. – Ìåíÿ æå ê Äàìáëäîðó âûçûâàþò, à íå íà êàçíü âåäóò. Èäèòå íà çàíÿòèÿ, ÿ óæ êàê-íèáóäü âûêðó÷óñü, çíàåòå ëè! - âåñåëî íàñâèñòûâàÿ, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü ê ãîðãóëüå.

Êàê âñåãäà, óðàãàíîì âîðâàâøèñü â êàáèíåò, ÿ ñ âèçãîì çàòîðìîçèëà ó ñòîëà. 

– Ñýð, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, ÿ íå âèíîâàòà. Ïèâç ïåðâûé íà÷àë… - çàòàðàòîðèëà ÿ, íî ìîÿ ðå÷ü áûëà ïðåðâàíà äèðåêòîðîì. – Àëåêñàíäðà, óòèõîìèðüòå ñâîé ïûë. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ õî÷ó îò âàñ òîëüêî îäíîãî, ÷òîáû âû ïîòðóäèëèñü âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ çàáîòó î Ñåâåðóñå. 

- Çàáîòèòüñÿ î Ñåâåðóñå? – ÿ ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Ýòî äàæå íå ñìåøíî, ñýð. Ïðîôåññîð ñëèøêîì íåçàâèñèìàÿ ëè÷íîñòü. 

- Ïîñëóøàéòå ìåíÿ, Àëåêñ. Âû âåäü â êóðñå åãî äåë, íå òàê ëè? Îí ñåé÷àñ íå â ëó÷øåé ôîðìå. Ñ íèì Ðåìóñ, íî îí âðà÷óåò òåëî, à êòî èçëå÷èò äóøó? Ïîïûòàéòåñü ïîìî÷ü åìó, ÿ íàäåþñü íà Âàñ.

ß ðèíóëàñü èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà, ñëîâíî ñ íèçêîãî ñòàðòà, ñáèâàÿ âñå, ÷òî ïîïàäàëîñü ìíå íà ïóòè, âêëþ÷àÿ çàçåâàâøèõñÿ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. Âëåòåâ â ïîäçåìåëüå, ÿ åäâà íå îïðîêèíóëà Ðåìóñà. 

- Ãäå îí? - âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâåñòè â íîðìó ïóëüñ è ñåðäöå, áåøåíî êîëîòÿùèåñÿ â óíèñîí.

Ðåìóñ ìîë÷à êèâíóë íà êðåñëî, ïîçàäè ìåíÿ.

Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè çàæàëà ðîò, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü â ãîëîñ. Çðåëèùå, ïðåäñòàâøåå ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè, íå äëÿ ñëàáîíåðâíûõ. Îïðåäåëåííî íàä íèì êòî-òî î÷åíü ïîñòàðàëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë, ïîëóîòêèíóâøèñü, è ñêâîçü ãðÿçíûå ïðÿäè ñïóòàâøèõñÿ âîëîñ, ïðèëèïøèõ ê ëèöó, âèäíåëèñü ñòðóéêè êðîâè. ß êèíóëàñü ê íåìó, íî ïðîôåññîð ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå âûñòàâèë ðóêó: 

– Íå ïðèáëèæàéñÿ êî ìíå, æåíùèíà! Óáèðàéñÿ! – îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ è ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå.

ß îáèæåííî çàêóñèëà ãóáó, íî îòîøëà. Ðåìóñ, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî, øåïíóë ìíå íà óõî. 

- Ïðîãóëÿéòåñü íåìíîãî, ïîêà ÿ çàêîí÷ó. Âàì ëó÷øå ïîáûòü ïîðîçíü íåìíîãî. Ïðîøó âàñ, íà ïîë÷àñà, íå áîëåå, – îí çàãëÿíóë â ìîè ãëàçà, è ÿ ñäàëàñü: 

– Ëàäíî. Ïîéäó ðþìî÷êó ÷àéêó âçäðåáçäàíó. 

Ðåìóñ çàêàøëÿëñÿ è ïåðåñïðîñèë: 

– ×òî ñäåëàåòå? 

ß íåâîçìóòèìî ïîâòîðèëà: 

– Â ç ä ð å á ç ä à í ó!!! Òî åñòü õëåáíó, õðÿïíó, òÿïíó, âûäóþ, êëþêíó, äåðíó, äåðáàëûçíó, äàëåå ñìîòðè ïî ñïèñêó.

- Ìîã áû è íå ñïðàøèâàòü, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëþïèí.

- È òî âåðíî! – õìûêíóëà ÿ, âûõîäÿ èç êîìíàòû.


	9. part9

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ 

Ëþáîâü ïðèõîäèò è óõîäèò, à êóøàòü õî÷åòñÿ âñåãäà, 

èëè çà÷åì Õîãâàðòñó ìàããëîâåäåíèå?

Âûñêîëüçíóâ â òåìíîòó êîðèäîðà, ÿ ïðèñåëà íà êîðòî÷êè, è ïðèêðûëà ðóêàìè ãîëîâó: 

– Ãîñïîäè, ÷òî çäåñü òâîðèòñÿ? Çà ÷òî òû ìåíÿ, à? È êàêèì òîëüêî âåòðîì ìåíÿ çàíåñëî â ýòîò ñóìàñøåäøèé äîì? 

- Åñëè ýòî äóðäîì, òî òàêèì êàê òû âïîëíå ïîäõîäèò, – èç ìðàêà âûñêîëüçíóë áëîíäèí è îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìîé. – Íåóæòî, îïÿòü ïîöàïàëèñü? 

- Åñëè áû! – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ. – Êîãäà öàïàåøüñÿ, õîòü ìîðàëüíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ïîëó÷àåøü. À òóò ôåéñîì îá òåéáë, êàê êîòà íîñîì â ññàíûé òàïî÷åê, è âñå áåç ïðàâà îòâåòíîãî óäàðà. 

- Áûâàåò, – ôèëîñîôñêè êèâíóë Äðàêî è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå êîíôåòó. 

Ñõðóìêàâ øîêîëàäíóþ ëÿãóøêó, ÿ îáëèçàëà ïàëüöû è âñòàëà: 

– Ìíå âåëåíî ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Ìîæåò, ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ?

Âûñêî÷èâ íà óëèöó, ìû ïîïàëè ïîä ñíåæíûé àðòîáñòðåë, è íåìåäëåííî ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê áàòàëèè. Âñêîðå ïîäîñïåëà è òðîèöà. Âïÿòåðîì ìû îãëîóøèëè ïðîòèâíèêà è çàñòàâèëè åãî ïîñòîÿòü íà óøàõ. Ìîé äåìîíè÷åñêèé õîõîò âèòàë íàä ïîëåì áîÿ. Êàê áû õðåíîâî ìíå ñåé÷àñ íå áûëî, ïîêàçûâàòü ÿ ýòîãî íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Êîãäà ìû çàêèäàëè ïðîòèâíèêà ñíåæêàìè è øàïêàìè, îòâîåâàâ ñåáå ïðèëè÷íóþ òåððèòîðèþ, ðåáÿòà ñëåãêà çàñêó÷àëè, à ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ëåïèòü ñíåæíóþ áàáó, òî÷íåå ìóæèêà. Ê äåëó ÿ ïîäîøëà òâîð÷åñêè, è âñêîðå íàä íàìè âîçâûøàëñÿ îãðîìåííûé ñíåãîâèê. Íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, ÿ ïîïðîñèëà ó ðåáÿòèøåê ìîðêîâêè è áûëà ñòðàøíî óäèâëåíà, êîãäà ïîëó÷èëà òîëüêî îäíó. 

– Ýòî ÷òî, âñå? – ÿ âûòàðàùèëàñü íà íà÷àâøóþ ïîêðûâàòüñÿ êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè Ãåðìè. – à âòîðóþ?

Ãàððè íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

- À çà÷åì òåáå…? – ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó äî íåãî äîøëî, è îí ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê çàãîãîòàâøåìó Ìàëôîþ, ïîíÿâøåìó ìîþ ìûñëü ñåêóíäîé ðàíüøå. Ðîí, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñäåðæèâàÿ ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó õîõîò, îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñóãðîá, ïëå÷è åãî òðÿñëèñü. 

– Âîò òåáå åùå îäíà, – ïàðåíü ïðîòÿíóë ìíå âòîðóþ ìîðêîâêó è ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîå øîó.

Ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêðóòèâ èõ â ðóêàõ, ÿ ïðèêèíóëà âåñ è äëèíó. ×åòâåðêà ñãðóäèëàñü ó ìîèõ íîã è òèõîíüêî âûëà. 

- Ñïîêóõà, ñïèíîãðûçû. Ìàñòåð åùå íå çàêîí÷èë! – ïîïðîñèâ Ãåðìèîíó íàêîëäîâàòü ìíå ìîòîê ÷åðíîé ïðÿæè, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü çà äàëüíåéøåå áåçîáðàçèå. Âîòêíóâ ìîðêîâêè íà ïîëîæåííîå ìåñòî, ÿ ðàçìîòàëà êëóáîê è ñîòâîðèëà èç íåãî íåêîå ïîäîáèå ïàðèêà. Ïðèëàäèâ âñå ýòî, ÿ îáåðíóëàñü ê çàòàèâøåé äûõàíèå ïóáëèêå. 

– Âóàëÿ, Öåðåòåëè îòäûõàåò! – è òåàòðàëüíî ïîêëîíèëàñü, ïîä âîñòîðæåííûé ñâèñò è ðóêîïëåñêàíèÿ. Îòîéäÿ íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, ìû ðàçãëÿäûâàëè ìîåãî ñíåæíîãî Ãàëàòåÿ. 

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Îí òåáÿ óáüåò. Òåïåðü óæå íàâåðíÿêà. 

ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. 

- ×åìó áûòü, òîãî íå ìèíîâàòü. Ýòà æîïà ñëó÷àëàñü è ðàíüøå. À çíàåòå, íå õâàòàåò åùå îäíîé äåòàëè, – ïîä áàðàáàííóþ äðîáü ÿ ïîäáåæàëà ê ñíåãîâèêó è îáìîòàëà åãî øåþ çåëåíûì øàðôèêîì. Ðåáÿòà çààïëîäèðîâàëè. ß óæ ñîâñåì ñîáðàëàñü óõîäèòü, íî âçãëÿä ìîé óïàë íà íîñ ñíåãîâèêà. 

– Õì, îí ãîðàçäî äëèííåå â æèçíè, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ìñòèòåëüíî âûäåðíóâ áîëåå êðóïíóþ íèæíþþ ìîðêîâêó, è ïîìåíÿëà èõ ìåñòàìè. Õëþïàíüå, ñòîíû è èêîòà ïîñëûøàâøèåñÿ ïîçàäè ìåíÿ, áûëè ìíå íàãðàäîé.

***

Çà óæèíîì, ÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàëà âèä, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà íè î êàêîì ñíåãîâèêå, ïîðàçèòåëüíî íàïîìèíàâøåì îäíîãî ïðîôåññîðà. À ÷òî ÿ? ß íè÷åãî! Ó ìåíÿ è ñâèäåòåëè íàéäóòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åì òàêèì íå çàíèìàëàñü. Íå áûëà, íå ó÷àñòâîâàëà, íå ïðèâëåêàëàñü. Íå ïîéìàí, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, íå âîð! 

Ñìåõ ñìåõîì, à ïðîôåññîð ê óæèíó íå âûøåë, çíà÷èò, äåëî ïëîõî. Íàñòóïèâ íà ãîðëî ñîáñòâåííîé ïåñíå ãîðäîñòè, ÿ ïîòîïàëà ê êàçåìàòàì.

Ïðîáðàâøèñü â òåìíóþ ñïàëüíþ, ÿ îñòîðîæíî ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. Ñóäÿ ïî ïðåðûâèñòîìó äûõàíèþ, ïðîôåññîð ñïàë, è âèäåë äàëåêî íå ðîçîâûå ñíû. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ðåøèëà ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ â êðåñëî, ÷òîáû íå ïîòðåâîæèòü ñîí ñâîåãî ãåðîÿ. Âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñ âñêî÷èë, áîëüíî âöåïèâøèñü â ìîå ïðåäïëå÷üå. ß çàøèïåëà îò áîëè è ïîïûòàëàñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ, íî åãî õâàòêà áûëà ïðîñòî æåëåçíîé. È ýòî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí êàçàëñÿ òàêèì áîëüíûì íåäàâíî. Ñ èñïóãîì çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ýòè áåçóìíûå ãëàçà, ÿ ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ðóêàì. 

– Ïðîôåññîð! Ñýð! Ñåâåðóñ!!! – îò áîëè ÿ ïåðåøëà íà êðèê. – Ýòî ÿ, Àëåêñ, äà î÷íèòåñü Âû, íàêîíåö! – ÿ äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ïðåäïëå÷üÿ. ×òî-òî ðàçóìíîå çàñâåòèëîñü â ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç, íî òóò æå ïðîïàëî. Îí ñ øèïåíèåì îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ, è ÿ óïàëà íà ïîë. 

– Íå ñìåé ïðèêàñàòüñÿ êî ìíå, ñëûøèøü? – ÿðîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå áûëà íåïîääåëüíîé. ß ñ óæàñîì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåçíàêîìöà, ñâåðëÿùåãî ìåíÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

- Óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà! – ðûêíóë îí è ñî ñòîíîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîäóøêó. Íàøà äóýëü âûìîòàëà åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî, íî ÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü. Ïîäîáðàâøèñü ïîáëèæå, ÿ òèõî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, è ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà êðîâàòü. 

– Ìîæåøü âûãíàòü ìåíÿ óòðîì, åñëè çàõî÷åøü, - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, íàòÿãèâàÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà îäåÿëî, – íî ñåãîäíÿ ÿ îñòàíóñü çäåñü. Óñïîêîéñÿ, ÿ áîëüøå íå áóäó òðåâîæèòü òåáÿ. 

Òî ëè îí ñìèðèëñÿ, òî ëè çàñíóë. Íî, òàê èëè èíà÷å, îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî. 

***

ß ïðîñíóëàñü îò æóòêîãî õîëîäà è îùóùåíèÿ ëîìîòû âî âñåì òåëå. Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå åùå ñèæó íà ïîëó, ñêîð÷èâøèñü âîçëå êðîâàòè Ñåâåðóñà. Ïûòàÿñü ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ, ÿ îñòîðîæíî ïîøåâåëèëàñü. 

- Íå òðóäèòåñü èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ ìûøü, óâàæàåìàÿ, ÿ óæå âñòàë, – îò ëåäÿíîãî òîíà Ñíåéïà, ñòîÿùåãî ó îêíà, ìíå ñòàëî åùå õóæå. Ïîõîæå, åãî îò÷óæäåíèå ñòàëî ãëóáæå è øèðå êàê Äíåïð. Ðåäêàÿ ïòè÷êà äîëåòèò äî ñåðåäèíû, à åñëè è äîëåòèò, òî ôèãàêíåòñÿ ñ ìàòþãàìè âíèç! ß ïîåæèëàñü: 

– ×òî ñ âàìè ïðîèçîøëî, à? ß íàñòóïèëà íà âàøó ëþáèìóþ ìîçîëü?

- ß îáäóìûâàþ âàøå ëþáåçíîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, – õìûêíóë ïðîôåññîð, âñå åùå îòêàçûâàÿñü ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ êî ìíå ëèöîì.

- Êàêîå èç? – áóðêíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðîæå÷ü âçãëÿäîì äûðó â ýòîé íàäìåííîé ñïèíå.

Ñåâåðóñ, íàêîíåö, îáåðíóëñÿ, íî ñòàëî åùå õóæå. Ãëÿäÿ â ÷óæèå è õîëîäíûå ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà, åãî ïëîòíî ñæàòûé ðîò, áåç íàìåêà íà óëûáêó, ÿ ñ òðóäîì ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè áûëà íî÷ü ëþáâè. Äà è âîîáùå áûëî ëè õîòü ÷òî-òî? Ïîõîæå, ÿ ñïàëà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, è ìíå ñíèëñÿ çàáàâíûé ñîí. Ñèëüíî îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè, ÿ ñ íåäîóìåíèåì è îáèäîé ñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà. Âèäíî âñå ýòè ìûñëè îòðàçèëèñü íà ìîåì ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Âû ëþáåçíî ðàçðåøèëè ìíå âîçâðàòèòü âàñ äîìîé. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ñåé÷àñ, ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ.

- Ïðåêðàñíî, - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ. – Êàê çäîðîâî, âçÿòü è ïîòåøèòüñÿ ìàëåíüêîé ìàããëîé è âûøâûðíóòü åå îáðàòíî. Çàêîí÷èëè ñâîè îïûòû, ïðîôåññîð? Çà÷åì Âàì âñå ýòî?

Îí õðèïëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ: 

– Âû æå âçðîñëàÿ æåíùèíà, Àëåêñ. Íó ÷òî òàêîãî ïðîèçîøëî? Ìû ñëåãêà óâëåêëèñü íàøèìè âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿìè è ïîçâîëèëè ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Íèêàêîé ëþáâè, ïðîñòîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ó òàêîé èñòîðèè ïðîäîëæåíèÿ áûòü íå ìîæåò. È ïîòîì, ÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðàçðåøèë âîïðîñ ñ Âàøèì íåîáûêíîâåííûì ãîëîñîì, òàê ÷òî Âû ñìåëî ìîæåòå îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ äîìîé.

ß ñ õðóñòîì ñæàëà êóëàêè, ðèñêóÿ ïåðåëîìàòü ñóñòàâû. – Áëàãîäàðþ çà çàïîçäàëóþ îòêðîâåííîñòü, ñýð. 

- Íå çà ÷òî! – îí ëåãêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Âàì ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñâîåé æèçíè, Àëåêñ. Ñ÷èòàéòå íàøó âñòðå÷ó êðàòêîâðåìåííûì îòïóñêîì.

ß âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî òàê, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ìãíîâåííî âîñïëàìåíèòüñÿ. Íè÷åãî. Îí äàæå íå âñïîòåë.

- ß ïîìîãó âàì äîáðàòüñÿ äî äîìà, – ñäåëàë îí øàã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ êî ìíå. 

ß âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è êèíóëàñü ê äâåðè: 

– Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ, ÿ äîáåðóñü ñàìà!

- Àëåêñ, ïðåêðàòèòå èçîáðàæàòü ðåáåíêà! – ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñ, õìóðî ïðîâîæàÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì.

- Êëÿíóñü âñåìè ñâÿòûìè, åñëè Âû ñäåëàåòå åùå õîòü øàã, ÿ çàâèçæó òàê, ÷òî ñòåíû ýòîãî çàìêà îáðóøàòñÿ íà Âàøó ãîëîâó! – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ è âûëåòåëà èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

ß íåñëàñü ïî êîðèäîðàì, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, îäíàêî íîãè ñàìè ñîáîþ ïðèâåëè ìåíÿ ê ñòàðîé çíàêîìîé – ãîðãóëüå. ß ïîñêðåáëàñü ïîä äâåðüþ, íå îñîáåííî íàäåÿñü íà îòâåò, íî òà âñå æå îòêðûëàñü. Ïðîñêîëüçíóâ â êàáèíåò, ÿ çàñòûëà, îãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ õîçÿèíà. Äèðåêòîð, ñêîðåå âñåãî, çàâòðàêàë, è ÿ ïðèñåëà íà äèâàí÷èê, äàáû äîæäàòüñÿ åãî. Óñòàâøàÿ è óìîì è òåëîì è ñåðäöåì, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê óñíóëà.

- Àëåêñàíäðà! – òèõèé ëàñêîâûé ãîëîñ äîíåññÿ äî ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ, è ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà. 

– Ïðîñòèòå äèðåêòîð, ÿ ïëîõî ñïàëà ñåãîäíÿ, – âçäîõíóâ, ÿ âñòàëà ñ äèâàíà. – Ó âàñ òàê ñïîêîéíî è óþòíî. 

- ×òî ñòðÿñëîñü? – Äàìáëäîð âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, îæèäàÿ ìîåé èñïîâåäè, è ÿ åãî íå ðàçî÷àðîâàëà.

***

Êîãäà ìîè èçëèÿíèÿ áûëè îêîí÷åíû, ÿ ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè: 

– Òåïåðü, ïî ëîãèêå âåùåé, Âû äîëæíû âåðíóòü ìåíÿ äîìîé. Ìîè êàíèêóëû îêîí÷åíû, ïîðà âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðåàëüíîé æèçíè. 

- À êàê Âû ïîñìîòðèòå íà òî, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå? – Äàìáëäîð ïðîøåë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. 

ß ïîãëÿäåëà íà ñòàðèêàíà, êàê íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî. - Ñýð, èçâèíèòå, íî ìíå ÿñíî äàëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå çäåñü íåæåëàòåëüíî. 

- Åñëè êîãî-òî íå óñòðàèâàåò Âàøå îáùåñòâî, ýòî öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ åãî ïðîáëåìà. ß áû î÷åíü õîòåë, ÷òîáû Âû îñòàëèñü, Àëåêñàíäðà. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ïî ðàíåå èçâåñòíîé Âàì ïðè÷èíå. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùåå â øêîëå. Ñëèçåðèí è Ãðèôôèíäîð, ïîñòîÿííûå âðàãè â æèçíè, âäðóã íà÷àëè äåëàòü øàãè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ äðóã ê äðóãó. Ìîæåò áûòü, Âû íå èäåàëüíûé ïåäàãîã, ñëèøêîì èìïóëüñèâíû è ýêñïðåññèâíû, íî Âàøè ìåòîäû äåéñòâóþò, à íàì ñåé÷àñ âûáèðàòü íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ. È ïîòîì, ìîæåò, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï è çàêîí÷èë ñâîè íàáëþäåíèÿ è îïûòû, à ÿ íåò. Ìåíÿ æèâî èíòåðåñóþò Âàøè ñïîñîáíîñòè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî çà ïîñëåäíèå ñòîëåòèÿ íàøè ìèðû ñîâñåì îòäàëèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, à ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî. Òàê âîò, ÷òîáû èñïðàâèòü ñòîëü ÿâíîå óïóùåíèå, ÿ õî÷ó ïðåäîñòàâèòü Âàì ñòàâêó ó÷èòåëÿ ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ.

ß ìûñëåííî äàëà ñåáå çàðîê, ïðèøèòü êî ðòó òåñåìî÷êè, ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèòñÿ åãî ðàñêðûâàòü, ýòî âðåäíî äëÿ ãîðëà. Õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ è ïðî÷åå… 

- Ñòàâêó êîãî, ïðîñòèòå? 

- Ñòàâêó ó÷èòåëÿ ìàãëîâåäåíèÿ, – äèðåêòîð ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî íà ìàëåíüêîãî ðåáåíêà. – È åùå, ÿ íå íàñòàèâàþ, íî ìíå áû õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Âû ïîñåùàëè íàøó áèáëèîòåêó. À åñëè ó Âàñ âîçíèêíåò æåëàíèå ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ó÷àùèìñÿ íà íåêîòîðûõ ëåêöèÿõ, ÿ òîëüêî ïîïðèâåòñòâóþ òàêîå ðâåíèå.

- Ñìååòåñü? Äà çà âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ â âàøó áèáëèîòåêó ÿ ïîëæèçíè îòäàì, – ïîäïðûãíóëà ÿ îò ðàäîñòè. Íå çíàþ, êàê íàñ÷åò âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî… Ìîãó ÿ ïîäóìàòü íåìíîãî, à?

- Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, Àëåêñ. À òåïåðü, íå õîòèòå ëè ÷àþ? 

Ãîëîäíûé æåëóäîê òóò æå íàïîìíèë î ñåáå, è ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü.

***

Óñòàâøàÿ, íî ñûòàÿ è ìàëîñòü ïîâåñåëåâøàÿ, ÿ âûáðàëàñü èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà, äàáû íàéòè ñïîêîéíîå ìåñòî è îáêóìåêàòü ñëîæèâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, âñå âî ìíå âîïèëî çà ñêîðåéøåå óëåïåòûâàíèå îò ýòîãî âîëøåáñòâà, è òåì áîëåå, îò ýòèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. À ñ äðóãîé, ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íóäíîé ñåðîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè, íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðîñèæèâàíèÿ â îôèñå ýííîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ÷àñîâ, äåæóðíîãî îáåäà ñ êîëëåãàìè, è ïîëíîìó îòñóòñòâèþ èíòåðåñíûõ äåë âå÷åðàìè? Çäåñü ó ìåíÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîÿâèëèñü ïðèÿòåëè è øàíñ óçíàòü ìíîãî íîâîãî. Òàê ÷òî ïóñòü êòî-òî òàì ôûð÷èò è ïûõòèò, à ÿ, ïîæàëóé, îñòàíóñü! Ïðèâåäÿ ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ìîëîäåæè. Ïðîñòî íå òåðïèòñÿ ãëÿíóòü íà èõ âûòÿíóòûå ëèöà, êîãäà îíè óçíàþò, ÷òî ÿ èõ íîâûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü!

***

- Êòî òû òåïåðü? – Äðàêî àæ ñîãíóëñÿ îò ñìåõà. – Íó äèðåêòîð äàåò! Ïî-ìîåìó, òû è ïðåïîäàâàíèå äâå âåùè íåñîâìåñòèìûå! – îñòàëüíàÿ áðàòâà, õèõèêàÿ, ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íåìó. 

- Äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà, çà íåïîäîáàþùèå ðå÷è î ïðåïîäàâàòåëå!!! – ãàðêíóëà ÿ, è, ãëÿäÿ íà âñå åùå âåñåëûå ìîðäî÷êè òðîèöû, ïðîäîëæèëà íà÷àòîå. – È çà ïîääàêèâàíèå çà÷èíùèêó, äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!!!

Ðåáÿòà ïðèïóõëè è õìóðî âçèðàëè íà ìåíÿ. 

- Íó ÷òî, òåïåðü ÿ ïîõîæà íà ïðåïîäà, à? – ÿ óõìûëüíóëàñü.

Ãåðìè ñ Ðîíîì ïåðåãëÿíóâøèñü âçäîõíóëè, à Ãàððè ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

– ß âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îáùåíèå ñî Ñíåéïîì ãóáèòåëüíî äëÿ ïñèõèêè.

ß ïîêàçàëà åìó êóëàê: 

– Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ åùå íå âñòóïèëà â äîëæíîñòü, à òî áû Ãðèôôèíäîð ëèøèëñÿ åùå íåñêîëüêèõ î÷êîâ!

***

Âå÷åðîì ÿ çàñêî÷èëà ê äèðåêòîðó, îáñóäèòü êîå-êàêèå âîïðîñû, êàñàþùèåñÿ ìîåãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Â ÷àñòíîñòè, ãäå ÿ áóäó æèòü, ãäå ïðåïîäàâàòü, è ìîæíî ëè ìíå îñòàâàòüñÿ çà ñòîëîì ñëèçåðèíöåâ âî âðåìÿ åäû. Ïåðåáèðàòüñÿ çà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë ÿ êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòêàçûâàëàñü. Ïðîáëåìû ðàçðåøèëèñü áûñòðî, è ÿ ðâàíóëà îñìàòðèâàòü ñâîþ íîâóþ íîðêó, íå çàáûâ ïðèõâàòèòü ñ ñîáîé ìàëûøåé. 

Êàê îêàçàëîñü, ìíå âûäåëèëè îäèí èç ñòàðûõ êëàññîâ. Ê íåìó î÷åíü óäà÷íî ïðèëåãàëè äâå êîìíàòû, â êîòîðûõ ÿ è ðàçìåñòèëàñü. Â ñàìûé ðàçãàð óáîðêè, êîãäà ÿ, âîîðóæåííàÿ òðÿïêàìè, à ìîè êîëëåãè, ïàëî÷êàìè, èçãîíÿëè èç êîìíàò çàïàõ çàòõëîñòè è ïûëü âåêîâ, ïðÿìî èç âîçäóõà âîçíèê äðîæàùèé Òèëëîó. 

– Ìýì, ìîãó ÿ ïîìî÷ü ÷åì-íèáóäü? – îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ïå÷àëüíûìè ëåìóðüèìè ãëàçàìè. 

- Èäè ïîìîãàé ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó, – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, íî, óâèäåâ ñëåçû ÷åáóðàíà, îïîìíèëàñü. Õîçÿèí ó íåãî êîíå÷íî ãàä, íî óøàí íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò. Âîò ïàðàçèò, äî ÷åãî äîâåë, ÿ èç-çà íåãî ïî÷òè ñòèõàìè çàãîâîðèëà!

Ïðîòÿíóâ Òèëëîó òðÿïêó, ÿ áóðêíóëà: 

– Íå ðåâè! Õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü? Ïðèíèìàéñÿ çà äåëî! 

Áëàãîäàðíî âûñìîðêàâøèñü â ïðåäëîæåííóþ òðÿïêó (õì... ÿ âîîáùå-òî äóìàëà, ÷òî îí åþ ïûëü âûòèðàòü áóäåò), Òèëëè ïðèíÿëñÿ óñåðäíî âûãðåáàòü ìóñîð.

Êîãäà ìû çàêîí÷èëè, êîìíàòà ñòàëà ÷èñòîé, íî ïðèíÿëà äîâîëüíî ñòðàííûé âèä. Ìîè þíûå ìàõàòåëè ïàëî÷êàìè ÿâíî ïåðåòðóäèëèñü. ßðêàÿ èíäèâèäóàëüíîñòü êàæäîãî ïðîÿâèëàñü â íàãðîìîæäåíèè â êîìíàòå âåùåé, äðóã ñ äðóæêîé íå ñîñòûêóþùèõñÿ. 

Îò âñåãî ýòîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ ñòèëåé, íàïðàâëåíèé, öâåòîâ è êðàñîê, ÿ ñëåãêà ïðèáàëäåëà.

- Ýé, âû, ì-ìàãè íåäîó÷êè, à íó ä-äàâàéòå-êà âûê-êèäûâàéòå âñå í-íà ôèã! – ÿ àæ çàèêàòüñÿ íà÷àëà. Êîãäà â êîìíàòå îñòàëñÿ ìèíèìóì âåùåé, è ñòàëî âîçìîæíî äûøàòü, ÿ îáðàòèëàñü ê ìàññàì. – Íó ÷òî? Â ñóááîòó ÿ ïðîñòàâëÿþñü. Ìíå âûäåëèëè íåáîëüøîé àâàíñ â ñ÷åò áóäóùèõ çàñëóã ïåðåä ÷óæáèíîé, òàê ÷òî… - ÿ ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîõëîïàëà ñåáÿ ïî êàðìàíó. – Ãóëÿåì, ãîñïîäà âîëøåáíèêè!

Ðåáÿòà è äàæå Ãåðìèîíà ðàäîñòíî çàóëûáàëèñü.

***

Îñòàâøèñü îäíà, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü îáæèâàòü ââåðåííóþ ìíå òåððèòîðèþ. Ïîïðûãàâ íåìíîãî íà äèâàí÷èêå â ãîñòèíîé, ÿ óæå ñîáðàëàñü ðàçæå÷ü îãîíü, íî èç êàìèíà ñ øóðøàíèåì 

âûñêîëüçíóë íåáîëüøîé ñâèòîê. Ðàçâåðíóâ åãî, ÿ ïðî÷ëà. 

Ïîçäðàâëÿþ êîëëåãó ñ íîâîñåëüåì. 

Åñëè Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå ïðîòèâ ìàëåíüêîãî ïðåçåíòà, ïðîñòî âåðíèòå ñâèòîê îáðàòíî â êàìèí. 

Ñ óâàæåíèåì, 

Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí. 

ß áûñòðåíüêî ñãîíÿëà çà ïåðîì è ïðèïèñàëà â óãîëêå. 

Âîçðàæàòü íå áóäó. Íî ëèøü â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè Âû áóäåòå ýñêîðòèðîâàòü ñâîé ïîäàðîê.

×åðåç ìèíóòó èç êàìèíà ïîêàçàëñÿ îòôûðêèâàþùèéñÿ îò çîëû, íî óëûáàþùèéñÿ Ðåìóñ. Â ðóêàõ îí äåðæàë êîðîáî÷êó ÷àÿ ñ áåðãàìîòîì. 

– Êàæåòñÿ, ýòîò âàø ëþáèìûé? ß íå îøèáñÿ? 

- Ó Âàñ ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ ïàìÿòü, – çàõëîïàëà ÿ â ëàäîøè. – Áóäåì ïèòü ÷àé ñ áóáëèêàìè!

- Ñ êåì? – Ðåìóñ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë âîêðóã. – À êòî òàêèå áóáëèêè?

- Áóáëèêè, Ðåì, ýòî ñìåðòåëüíî ðàíåííûå êîëîáêè, – õðþêíóëà ÿ âåñåëî ãëÿäÿ íà îçàäà÷åííîãî âîëøåáíèêà. – Äà íå ïóãàéòåñü Âû, ÿ ïîøóòèëà! Íî åñëè áû Âû çíàëè, ÷åãî ìíå ñòîèëî âòîëêîâàòü âàøèì ýëüôàì, êòî òàêîé êîëîáîê…

- Îäíàêî... – âçäîõíóë Ðåìóñ è ïðèñåë íà äèâàí. 

Êîãäà ÷àé áûë âûïèò, áóáëèêè ñúåäåíû, à ãîñòü ïîêèíóë õîçÿéêó, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî âûìîòàííàÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ. Ìîÿ ãîëîâà åùå íå óñïåëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî óïàñòü íà ïîäóøêó, êàê ÿ óæå çàñíóëà.

Óòðî âñòðåòèëî ìåíÿ âîïëÿìè áóäèëüíèêà. Äà-äà, âû íå îñëûøàëèñü èìåííî âîïëÿìè. Ïîòîìó êàê ýòà ñâîëî÷ü ïðûãàëà íà äâóõ êðèâåíüêèõ íîæêàõ âîêðóã ìîåé êðîâàòè è îðàëà: 

– Äîáðîãî óòðå÷êà! Ïîðà âñòàâàòü ó âàñ ñåãîäíÿ ïåðâûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü. Âñòðåòüòå åãî äîñòîéíî!

- Óãó, áóðêíóëà ÿ. – Çàðîéòåñü ïîä îäåÿëî è ïðîäîëæàéòå íåâîçìóòèìî äðûõíóòü. ×òî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øå? 

- Âñòàâàéòå!!! – âåðåùàë áóäèëüíèê, çàáèðàÿñü íà êðîâàòü è òðåíüêàÿ ìíå â óõî. ß çàðû÷àëà è ñìàõíóëà åãî íà ïîë. Áóäèëüíèê ëèøü çëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ: 

- Ìîæåòå íå ñòàðàòüñÿ, ëþáåçíåéøàÿ, ÿ - ïðîòèâîóäàðíûé! 

ß ñïëþíóëà: 

– Íó ¸… Âîò òàê âñåãäà! È ÷òî, íåóæåëè êàæäîå óòðî òû áóäåøü òðûíäåòü ìíå ïðî íîâûå ñâåðøåíèÿ è êàðüåðíóþ ëåñòíèöó?

- Ïðàêòè÷åñêè êàæäûé, – ðàäîñòíî çàêèâàë òèêàþùèé íàõàë. 

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîïëåëàñü óìûâàòüñÿ.


	10. part10

****

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

Õóäîé ìèð ëó÷øå äîáðîé âîéíû, èëè âîëøåáíèêè òîæå ÷åëîâåêè.

Ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â áîæåñêèé âèä, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà çàâòðàê. Ýëüôû, ìîëîä÷èíêè, âíÿëè ìîèì íàñòîé÷èâûì óâåùåâàíèÿì è ïåðåâåëè ìåíÿ íà íîðìàëüíîå ïèòàíèå. ß ñ àïïåòèòîì ñòðåñêàëà ïàðó áëèí÷èêîâ ñ âèøíåâûì âàðåíüåì è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ÷àé. Êîãäà ÿ, æìóðÿñü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ñëîâíî êîøêà íà ñîëíöåïåêå, ïðèêàí÷èâàëà âòîðîé ñòàêàí÷èê, êî ìíå ïîäîøåë Ðåì è ïðîòÿíóë ñâèòîê. 

– Äèðåêòîð ïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü ðàñïèñàíèå Âàøèõ ÷àñîâ. Ñåãîäíÿ ó Âàñ áîåâîå êðåùåíèå! – Ëþïèí, óëûáàÿñü, ðàçâåðíóë ëèñòîê, è ÿ, ïîïåðõíóâøèñü, óçðåëà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ çàíÿòèå ñ âûïóñêíèêàìè Ñëèçåðèíà è Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

Â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèëèñü ðàçëè÷íûå ìûñëè îò "Íó, äèðåêòîð, óäðóæèë ñòàðûé…", äî "À êàê æå ó÷åáíûé ïëàí?". Ïîñìîòðåâ â ñòîðîíó ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà, ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà òðè ñîâåðøåííî ðàçíûõ âçãëÿäà: äîáðîäóøíî-âåñåëîãî - îò Äàìáëäîðà, ïðåçðèòåëüíî-îò÷óæäåííîãî - îò Ñåâåðóñà, è íàñìåøëèâî-èçäåâàòåëüñêîãî - îò Ñèðèóñà. 

- Ëàäíî, ãîñïîäà âîëøåáíè÷êè, - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, – âûçîâ ïðèíÿò, òàê è çíàéòå!

Âñêî÷èâ èç-çà ñòîëà, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåìó êàáèíåòó è, îãëÿíóâøèñü, ïîéìàëà åùå îäèí âçãëÿä. Ëþïèí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ ïîíèìàíèåì è ñî÷óâñòâèåì. Ïîäíÿâ íàä ãîëîâîé ïðàâóþ ðóêó, ÿ îòñàëþòîâàëà åìó ñåðèåé êîðîòêèõ çíàêîâ îò "ÎÊ", äî "âèêòîðèè" (à íå òî, ÷òî âû ïîäóìàëè). Äî íà÷àëà ìîåãî ïåðâîãî çàíÿòèÿ îñòàâàëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå ÷àñà.

***

Ïðîõàæèâàÿñü ïî êàáèíåòó, ÿ ïûòàëàñü âûðàáîòàòü ñõåìû ïîâåäåíèÿ ñ ìàëîëåòíèìè ïðåñòóïíèêàìè è õîä âåäåíèÿ çàíÿòèé. 

Òàêñ, âûïóñêíèêè ýòî òåáå íå ïåðâîêëàøêè! Ýòè áîáðû íå îäíîãî ïðåïîäà íà ñâîåì âåêó çàãðûçëè. Ó íèõ øåñòü ëåò ñòðîãîãî ðåæèìà çà ïëå÷àìè. Îòñþäà ñëåäóåò, ÷òî ìû áóäåì èãðàòü â öàðÿ ãîðû. Êòî ñìåë, òîò è ñúåë. Ðàñïðàâèâ ïëå÷è è ïðèäàâ âçãëÿäó ïîáîëüøå áåñïîùàäíîñòè, ÿ ïðèñåëà íà ñòîë è ñòàëà æäàòü.

Íå ïðîøëî è íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, êàê â àóäèòîðèþ âîðâàëîñü ñòàäî áåøåíûõ êàáàíîâ. Ó… Øêîëÿðû âåçäå îäèíàêîâû. Â ìîåé ãîëîâå ïðîïëûëè êàðòèíêè èç ñîáñòâåííîé øêîëüíîé ïîðû. Ïîäîæäàâ äëÿ ïðèëè÷èÿ ïàðó ìèíóò, ÿ êàøëÿíóëà. 

– Óâàæàåìûå, ïîðà áû óòèõîìèðèòüñÿ, íå íàõîäèòå? – îòâåòîì ìíå ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë îáùèé ãóë. 

Äàâ èì ïîñëåäíþþ âîçìîæíîñòü îäóìàòüñÿ, ÿ âñòàëà ñî ñòîëà, è îáâåëà ãëàçàìè: 

- Ìîæåò, íà÷íåì, íàêîíåö? 

- À íàì ìàããëû íå óêàç! – îñêëàáèëñÿ ñ äàëüíåãî ñòîëà íàãëîâàòûé âüþíîø áëåäíûé ñ âçîðîì ãîðÿùèì. – ×òî Âû íàì òàêîå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ìîæåòå, ÷åãî ìû íå óìååì? Ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé ÿ ëþáîãî íà ìåñòî ïîñòàâëþ!

- Äåòêè, áûñòðåíüêî ñäàëè âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè íà ñòîë ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ è ÿ âàì âñå ïîêàæó! – ðûêíóëà ÿ è íàõìóðèëàñü. Áåñïîëåçíî, îíè, ïîñìåèâàÿñü, íàáëþäàëè çà ìíîé. Îäíà èç äåâèö, ÿâíî îøèáî÷íî ñ÷èòàþùàÿ ñåáÿ ñóïåðïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé, õèõèêíóëà: 

– À ìàããëîâåäåíèå, ýòî ëæåíàóêà!!!

ß âçäîõíóëà: 

– Íó õîðîøî, åñëè âû íå õîòèòå ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè, áóäåì ïî-ìîåìó! Êàê âû âñå, íàâåðíîå, óæå äîãàäàëèñü, ÿ çàïàñëàñü ïðèëè÷íûì êîëè÷åñòâîì êèñëîðîäà è çàâèçæàëà…

Ïàðî÷êà ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ è íåñêîëüêî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ áûñòðåíüêî çàòêíóëè óøè è íûðíóëè ïîä ïàðòû (ñòîèò îòìåòèòü íå ñîâñåì áåçíàäåæíûå ãîëîâû). À âîò îñòàëüíûå… Îñîëîâåâøèå äåòèøêè ñèäåëè ñ îòêðûòûìè ðòàìè è îñòåêëåíåâøèìè âçãëÿäàìè. Äîâîëüíî ïîòåðåâ ëàäîíè, ÿ ãàðêíóëà: 

– Íóñ, ìîè äîðîãèå, ìèëîñòè ïðîñèì ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó íà ðàçîðóæåíèå. Áûñòðî! Ñòðîåì! Ðàç, äâà, ëåâîé! Êîïûòàìè íå çàãðåáàòü, æèâîòû âòÿíóòü!

Ïîñëå ÷àñà, ïðîâåäåííîãî â ìîåì îáùåñòâå, ïðèñìèðåâøàÿ ìîëîäåæü äîâîëüíî áûñòðî âúåõàëà â òåìó è íà÷àëà áîéêî çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû è íå ìåíåå æèâî îòâå÷àòü íà ìîè.

Ïðîâîäèâ ïîñëåäíåãî ó÷åíèêà äîáðûì íàïóòñòâèåì è ïîæåëàíèåìè "Ñïåøèòå ó÷èòüñÿ, óâàæàåìûå! Óñïåõîâ â ýòîì íåëåãêîì äåëå. Áîã â ïîìîùü, áàðàáàí â ðóêè è ôëàã â æ..", - ÿ óñòàëî îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë. Îùóùàëèñü ëåãêàÿ òîøíîòà è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, äà è ðóêè òðÿñëèñü. Íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî áóäåò òàê òÿæêî. 

Â äâåðü ïîñêðåáëèñü, è ÿ îáåðíóëàñü íà çâóê. Â äâåðÿõ òîð÷àëè ÷åòûðå ìîðäî÷êè.

- Íó, êàê óñïåõè â ïðåïîäàâàíèè? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ïåðâûì ïðîñêîëüçíóâ â êàáèíåò è óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ìîåì ñòîëå.

- Ïîäîæäè, – ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ, – ó òåáÿ ìàããëîâåäåíèå â ïÿòíèöó, óñïååøü íàñëàäèòüñÿ! 

Ðîí çàõèõèêàë, íî áûë îñòàíîâëåí Ïîòòåðîì. Ãàððè ìîë÷à äîñòàë ðàñïèñàíèå è òêíóë åìó ïîä íîñ: 

- Âèäèøü? Ó íàñ ìàããëîâåäåíèå â ïÿòíèöó âìåñòå ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì, òàê ÷òî ìó÷èòüñÿ âìåñòå áóäåì.

- Óìíûé ìàëü÷èê, ñîîáðàçèë, – ÿ áåççëîáíî ïèõíóëà Ïîòòåðà â áîê. – ×åãî íîñû ïîâåñèëè, íå ñúåì æå ÿ âàñ.

Ìàëôîé èðîíè÷íî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ èç-ïîä ðåñíèö: 

– Íó äà! Ïîæóåøü è âûïëþíåøü!

- Äà î âàñ âñå çóáû ïåðåëîìàåøü, ïîêà æåâàòü áóäåøü! – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿ âñþ ÷åñòíóþ êîìïàíèþ. – Ïðèäåòñÿ çàâåñòè ïðîòåçû.

***

Âå÷åðîì, ïðîâåðÿÿ òåñòû, çàïîëíåííûå ìîèìè ó÷åíèêàìè, ÿ õîõîòàëà íàä èõ ïîòðÿñàþùèìè îòâåòàìè. Íî âñêîðå ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè, ÷òî íè çà ÷òî íå áóäó ïèñàòü êîíòðîëüíûå ñàìà. Èíà÷å ìîè ïðîâåðÿþùèå ñêîí÷àþòñÿ îò èíôàðêòà.

Ïîòÿíóâøèñü, ÿ ñêèíóëà èñ÷åðêàííûå êðàñíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè ðàáîòû íà ñòîë è çàäóìàëàñü. Âðåìåíè äî ñíà åùå âàãîí è ìàëåíüêàÿ òåëåæêà, à çàíÿòüñÿ íå÷åì.

- Ýõ, êîðîëåâñòâî ìàëîâàòî… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ. – Ðàçãóëÿòüñÿ íåãäå!

- Êóäà ýòî òû ãóëÿòü ñîáðàëàñü? Ïîçäíî óæå è ìàëåíüêèå äåâî÷êè äàâíî óæå äîëæíû áûòü â ñâîèõ ïîñòåëüêàõ, èëè íå ñâîèõ… – ïîñëûøàëîñü íàñìåøëèâîå ñî ñòîðîíû êàìèíà.

- Âîò âåäü, ÿäðåíà êî÷åðûæêà! Âñå âðåìÿ çàáûâàþ ñïðîñèòü Ìàëôîÿ, êàê îáåçîïàñèòü êàìèí îò âñÿêèõ òàì èçâðàùåíöåâ, – ÿ ñ ðûêîì îáåðíóëàñü íà ãîëîñ Áëåêà.

Ñèðèóñ âåñåëî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìîþ õìóðóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ: 

– Óñïîêîéñÿ, íàñèëîâàòü â çþçþ òåáÿ íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ!

- Îò âåäü óñïîêîèë, òàê óñïîêîèë! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, ïðîäâèãàÿñü ïîáëèæå ê äâåðè.

- À ÷òî òû óæå ñîæàëååøü? Òàê òû òîëüêî íàìåêíè, ÿ âåñü òâîé! 

- Íå äîâîäè äî ãðåõà, ñîáàêà!!! – ïðîðû÷àëà ÿ, õâàòàÿ ñòàêàí è çàïóñêàÿ èì â ãîëîâó ýòîãî ïðîõîäèìöà. Íî îí, ëîâêî óâåðíóâøèñü, ëèøü óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Ïîòðÿñàþùèé òåìïåðàìåíò, äåòêà. Ïîðîõ, äà è òîëüêî! Ýòó áû ýíåðãèþ, äà â ïîñòåëü!

ß íå âûäåðæàëà è ðàñõîõîòàëàñü: 

– Ñèðèóñ, òû ñïîñîáåí äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü êðîìå ïîñòåëè èëè ýòî â ïðèíöèïå íåâîçìîæíî?

- Íó, åñëè ïîäíàïðÿ÷üñÿ… - çàäóìàëñÿ îí. – Íåò, íàâåðíîå, íå ìîãó.

- ß òàê è ïîäóìàëà. 

- ß âîîáùå-òî çà ïåðåìèðèåì. Ìîæåò, çàêîïàåì òîïîð âîéíû? – Ñèðèóñ íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ñëåãêà ïðèùóðèëñÿ. – ß íå ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè, çíàåøü ëè, – óëûáàÿñü, îí ïðîòÿíóë íåáîëüøóþ áóòûëî÷êó. 

- Ëàäíî, óãîâîðèë, áëåäíîëèöàÿ ñîáàêà! Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî òîìàãàâê ïîêëàäåí â ìåøîê, çàêîïàí, çàðûò è çàáûò. Òîëüêî ñáåãàé çà Ñåðûì âîëêîì! Åñëè óæ ðàçëèâàòü, òî íà òðîèõ! – Ñèðèóñ ïîì÷àëñÿ çà Ðåìóñîì, à ÿ íà÷àëà ñîáèðàòü íà ñòîë. 

***

Îäíàêî ïîñèäåëêè âûøëè çàáàâíûå. Ðåìóñ ñäåëàë âñåãî ïàðó ãëîòêîâ, ÿ ïî÷åìó-òî âîîáùå íå ïèëà, à Ñèðèóñ, íåìíîãî ïîêî÷åâðÿæèâøèñü, âñêîðå, ê ñâîåìó òèõîìó óäîâîëüñòâèþ, óåäèíèëñÿ ñ áóòûëî÷êîé ó êàìèíà. Ìû ñ Ðåìóñîì âåëè íåñïåøíóþ áåñåäó. 

- Ïîõîæå, âû ñ Ñèðèóñîì ïðèøëè ê ðàçóìíîìó ñîãëàøåíèþ? – óëûáàÿñü, Ðåì êèâíóë íà Áëåêà, ïðèêàí÷èâàþùåãî òðåòèé ñòàêàí÷èê.

- Íó äà, ó ìåíÿ ñòàëî íà îäíîãî ïîêëîííèêà ìåíüøå, íî ïîÿâèëñÿ îäèí áåñïîêîéíûé ïðèÿòåëü, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Õóäîé ìèð ëó÷øå, äîáðîé âîéíû.

- À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âîéíà Âàøà ñòèõèÿ. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, Àëåêñ, íî Âû, ñëîâíî âàëüêèðèÿ, ïðîíîñèòåñü ïî Õîãâàðòñó, ñìåòàÿ âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè, – Ëþïèí äîáðîäóøíî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Ïî-ìîåìó, Âû âïîëíå àäàïòèðîâàëèñü ê çäåøíèì óñëîâèÿì.

- Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ â âàøåé øêîëå êàê ðûáà â âîäå èëè ñëîí â ïîñóäíîé ëàâêå? Îäíîé – âñå ïî êàéôó, äðóãîìó – ïî áàðàáàíó? Ïðîñòèòå, íî âûíóæäåíà Âàñ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü. ß íå î÷åíü ðàäà òîìó, ÷òî ïîïàëà ñþäà. Õîòÿ, ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëèñü ïðèÿòåëè è ýòî áîëüøîé ïëþñ. Â îñòàëüíîì æå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ìàëåíüêîé ìûøêîé ñðåäè îðàâû ãîëîäíûõ êîòîâ.

- Íäà, à ïî÷åìó áû íå óòî÷íèòü, ÷òî ýòà ìûøêà äåðåòñÿ êàê òèãð è îðåò êàê ñèðåíà? – õìûêíóë Áëåê, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâñòàòü. – Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íåìíîãî ïåðåáðàë?

- Íåò, ÷òî òû, - ÿ ïðèòâîðíî îçàáî÷åííî îãëÿäåëà Ñèðèóñà ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, – òû ïðîñòî íàäðàëñÿ äî ïîðîñÿ÷üåãî âèçãà. 

- ßçâà! – ðåçþìèðîâàë Áëåê è óïàë â êðåñëî.

- Íó òàê, – ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ, – ñèáèðñêàÿ, ìîðîçîóñòîé÷èâàÿ! Åùå ïðîçâèùå íàéäåòñÿ? – îòâåòîì ìíå ïîñëóæèë ìîùíûé õðàï. 

Ðåìóñ âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà. 

– Ïîæàëóé, íàì ïîðà. Ñèðèóñ ñîâñåì ïîòåðÿë íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü. – ñëîâíî óñëûøàâ ýòè ñëîâà, Áëåê ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ñïîëç ñ êðåñëà ïîáëèæå ê êàìèíó è îáåðíóëñÿ ñîáàêîé. Ïåñ çåâíóë, ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ïóñòóþ áóòûëêó è ñíîâà âûðóáèëñÿ.

Ëþïèí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë: 

– Èíîãäà ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ ñåáÿ, ÷òî íàñ ñâÿçûâàåò? Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, Àëåêñ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàáåðó ýòó øåëóäèâóþ ïñèíó.

- Íå ïåðåæèâàéòå, Ðåì. Îí âïîëíå ìîæåò ïðîâåñòè ýòó íî÷ü íà êîâðèêå, êàæåòñÿ, åìó òàì î÷åíü óäîáíî, – êèâíóëà ÿ íà ðàçâàëèâøåãîñÿ â áëàæåííîé èñòîìå Ñèðèóñà.

- Íå áîèòåñü? Âäðóã îí… - Ðåì ñìóùåííî êàøëÿíóë. – Íó…

- Ñèðèóñ ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷åì åìó ãðîçèò ëþáîå äâèæåíèå â ñòîðîíó ìîåé ñïàëüíè, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ, – äàæå â ïüÿíîì óãàðå.

Óòðîì, ðàçáóæåííàÿ òèêàþùèì ñàäèñòîì, ÿ ïîì÷àëàñü ïðîâåðèòü Ñèðèóñà. Êàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ïüÿí÷óæêà äðûõ áåç çàäíèõ íîã. Ïðîáðàâøèñü íà êóõíþ, ÿ âûïðîñèëà ó ýëüôîâ ñòàêàí÷èê ñïàñèòåëüíîé âëàãè è âåðíóëàñü ê Áëîõàñòèêó. Óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ÿ íàêëîíèëàñü è ãðîìêî ïîñòó÷àëà ïî êàìèííîìó ýêðàíó, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðûì è ðàñòÿíóëñÿ ïðèíÿâøèé ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáëèê Áëåê. 

- Êòî òàì? – õðèïëî ïðîìû÷àë Ñèðèóñ, ïûòàÿñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä íà ìîåé ïåðñîíå.

- Ñòî ãðàìì! – áîäðåíüêî ðÿâêíóëà ÿ.

Áëåê ñî ñòîíîì ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó: 

– ×óäîâèùå, íó ïîìîë÷è íåìíîãî, à? Ãîëîâà…

- Àé, êàêîé íåõîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê! Âîò íå áóäó òåáÿ ëå÷èòü, – ÿ äåìîíñòðàòèâíî óáðàëà ðóêó ñî ñòàêàíîì.

- Ý, ïîãîäè, ÷åãî ó òåáÿ òàì? – Ñèðèóñ ïðèíþõàëñÿ. – ×åì ýòî ïàõíåò?

- Óòðî âå÷åðà áîäóíåå, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîõìåëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà. – Ïîäëå÷èòüñÿ íå æåëàåòå? Îãóðå÷íûé ðàññîë – íîâîãî äíÿ ãëîòîê

- ×ÒÎ?!! – ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà ðàñïàõíóëèñü â èçóìëåíèè. – ß íå ïüþ âñÿêóþ ãàäîñòü!

- Êàê õî÷åøü, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, ïîñòàâèâ ñòàêàí íà ïîë. 

- Ïîäîæäè! – Áëåê ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ñòàêàíó. – ß íàäåþñü, ýòèì íåëüçÿ îòðàâèòüñÿ?

- Íó íå çíàþ… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ. – Â ïðèíöèïå, åùå íèêòî íå æàëîâàëñÿ. Õîòÿ, ÷òî äëÿ ìàããëà õîðîøî, äëÿ âîëøåáíèêà ñìåðòü.

Ñèðèóñ, ïîïåðõíóâøèñü, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì îñêîðáëåííîé íåâèííîñòè è âñåëåíñêîé ñêîðáè. 

– Î, æåíùèíà, èìÿ òåáå Ìåãåðà!!! Äà ñîõðàíÿò âñå ñâÿòûå è âîëøåáíèêè âìåñòå âçÿòûå òâîåãî áóäóùåãî ìóæà! Åñëè òû, êîíå÷íî, âûéäåøü çàìóæ… - ïðîöåäèë îí.

ß ïëîòîÿäíî îùåðèëàñü: 

– Íå èñêóøàé ìåíÿ áåç íóæäû! Çàáûë, ñîëíûøêî ìîå ÿñíîå, ÷òî òû ìíå æåëàíèå äîëæåí? Ïðè ñâèäåòåëÿõ îáåùàë! Âîò òîëüêî ïîñìåé åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü â òàêîì æå ðîäå áðÿêíóòü è ÿ òåáÿ ïîòàùó ðàñïèñûâàòüñÿ!

Áëåê ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíûì ãëîòêîì è õìóðî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìîþ ôèçèîíîìèþ. 

– Áëàãîäàðþ ïîêîðíåéøå! Ëó÷øå îòðàâèòüñÿ òâîèì ïîéëîì, – îí çàëïîì îñóøèë îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü ðàññîëà.

ß äåìîíñòðàòèâíî âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîèì äåëàì. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äöàòü, ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü: 

– Æèâ, àëêàøêà?

- Íå çíàþ, – áóðêíóë Ñèðèóñ, ÿâíî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê òîìó, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â åãî îðãàíèçìå. – Òðóáû ãîðÿò… 

- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû ñàëüíèêè íå âûøèáëî, – áðÿêíóëà ÿ.

- Ó òåáÿ åñòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñâÿòîå? – ãîëîñîì ïðàâåäíèêà òèõî ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Åñòü, íî ê òåáå ýòî íå îòíîñèòñÿ! – ÿ ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. – Òåáå ïîðà. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ó âàñ, óâàæàåìûé ó÷èòåëü àíèìàãèè, çàíÿòèå! 

×åðòûõàÿñü, Ñèðèóñ ïîáðåë ê âûõîäó.

- Ýé, ÿõîíòîâûé ìîé, äàëåêî ñîáðàëñÿ? – ìîåìó òåðïåíèþ ìîæíî òîëüêî ïîçàâèäîâàòü. Äðóãàÿ áû äàâíî âûøâûðíóëà åãî â îêîøêî. 

- À ÷òî, – ñ íàäåæäîé îáåðíóëñÿ Áàðáîñ, – ìîæíî îñòàòüñÿ?

- ß íå ýòî èìåëà â âèäó, – áóðêíóëà ÿ. – Òû â ñâîåì óìå? Âûïàäàòü èç ìîèõ àïàðòàìåíòîâ ñ óòðà è â òàêîì âèäå? Òàì æå ïîëíî ñòóäåíòîâ, òû ïîäìî÷èøü ìíå ðåïóòàöèþ.

Áëåê ñïëþíóë. – Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òåáÿ âîëíóåò ðåïóòàöèÿ? Òû æå çäåñü ñòîëüêî íàâåðåòåíèëà… 

- À âîò ïîïðîøó áåç îñêîðáëåíèé! – ðûêíóëà ÿ. – Ìû áàðûøíè íåðâíûå, ìîãåì è çàâèçæàòü, åñëè ÷òî íå òàê.

Ñèðèóñ ðâàíóë ê êàìèíó.


	11. part11

Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Òðàãèêîìåäèÿ â Õîãñìèòå, èëè âíîâü îáðåòåííàÿ ëþáîâü.

Äî ñóááîòû ÿ ïðîæèëà áåç êàêèõ-òî îñîáûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü íåñêîëüêèõ ñòû÷åê, ñ íå óñïåâøèìè â ïîëíîé ìåðå îöåíèòü ìîè ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèå òàëàíòû, ñòóäåíòàìè, â öåëîì, âñå áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî.

Ñóááîòíèì óòðîì ÿ ñíîâà áûëà ðàçáóæåíà ñâîèì áóäèëüíèêîì. ×åðòûõàÿñü è çåâàÿ ñëîâíî ëåâ, êîòîðîìó ðàçðûâàåò ïàñòü Ñàìñîí, ÿ êëÿëàñü âñåìè èçâåñòíûìè ìíå êëÿòâàìè, ÷òî íàéäó ñïîñîá èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåãî. Â êðàñêàõ ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ñ ïîáóä÷èêîì, îòîðâàòü ñòðåëêè, âûðâàòü çâîíîê, ñäåëàòü èç íåãî ïîäâîäíóþ ëîäêó, ïîòîìó êàê íà êîðàáëü îí íå òÿíåò, ñêîðìèòü åãî Áëåêó â ñîáà÷üåì îáëè÷èè (âîò ïîñëåäíåå îñîáåííî àïïåòèòíî... ñðàçó óáèâàåì äâóõ çàéöåâ - è îò áóäèëüíèêà îñâîáîæäàåìñÿ, è î ïîäõîäå Øàâêè âñåãäà ïðåäóïðåæäåíû)… ÿ çàìåòíî ïîâåñåëåëà. Íàñâèñòûâàÿ áîäðåíüêèé íåìåöêèé ìàðø, ãðîçíàÿ ìàããëà îòïðàâèëàñü âêóøàòü çàâòðàê. 

Îïðåäåëåííî ýëüôû çàäóìàëè îòîìñòèòü ìíå ñàìûì èçÿùíåéøèì ñïîñîáîì. Íå ïîäêîïàåøüñÿ. Èñêðåííÿÿ çàáîòà, äà è òîëüêî. Îíè ðåøèëè çàêîðìèòü ìåíÿ âêóñíîñòÿìè. Ïîõîæå, ìàëåíüêèå óøàíû âòàéíå íàäåÿëèñü, óâèäåòü êîãäà-íèáóäü, êàê ÿ, îòôûðêèâàÿñü è òÿæåëî äûøà, áîêîì ïðîòèñêèâàþñü â îãðîìíûå äâåðè çàëà. ÍÅ ÄÎÆÄÅÒÅÑÜ!!! Óëûáàÿñü, ÿ ñëîïàëà äåñÿòûé âàðåíèê, è îáëèçàëàñü. ÍßÌ! Ïîäíÿâøèñü èç-çà ñòîëà, ÿ ïîäïðûãíóëà ïàðó ðàç ïîä îøàëåëî-íåäîóìåííûå âçãëÿäû ñëèçåðèíöåâ è íàñìåøëèâûé îò Äðàêî. Ïàðåíü ïîäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå è ñóíóë íîñ â ìîþ òàðåëêó. 

– Áîþñü, ÷òî ýëüôû ïåðåìóäðèëè ñ íà÷èíêîé… - ïðîòÿíóë ïàðåíü, êîâûðÿÿ âèëêîé â âàðåíèêàõ. - ßâíî ÷òî-òî âîçáóæäàþùå óëåòíîå. Ìîæåò è ìíå ïîïðîáîâàòü?

- Êûø, ïåðíàòûé! – ñ âîçìóùåíèåì ðÿâêíóëà ÿ. – Ýòî ìîÿ äîáû÷à, è ÿ áóäó åå òðåñêàòü! 

Íàó÷åííûé ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, Äðàêî ñîâåðøèë ïðûæîê â ñòîðîíó. Ïðûæêè ïðûæêàìè, à çà÷åì òàðåëêó ìîþ òûðèòü? Çàðû÷àâ, ÿ òîïíóëà íîãîé è ïðîøèïåëà. 

– Óáüþ, ñòóäåíò! – è óæå ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ñòàðòîâàòü çà ïàðíåì, óëåïåòûâàþùèì ñ ìîèìè âàðåíèêàìè, íî áûëà ïîéìàíà çà âîðîòíèê æåëåçíîé ðóêîé. Êàê òîëüêî íàä ìîèì óõîì ðàçäàëîñü øèïåíèå, ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî çàðÿäêè, è áåãà ñ ïðåïÿòñòâèÿìè ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò. 

- Ïîñìîòðè íà ñåáÿ! – ðûêíóë ìíå â ñàìóþ ãëóáü íåæíîãî óøêà Ñåâåðóñ. – Òû æå ïîçîðèøü øêîëó, ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé! Î, áîãè! Äàìáëäîð òðîíóëñÿ óìîì, íå èíà÷å! Ïîçâîëèòü òåáå ÏÐÅÏÎÄÀÂÀÒÜ!!! Äà ìíå â êîøìàðíîì ñíå íå ìîãëî ïðèñíèòüñÿ òàêîå! Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ðåøèë ïðèâåñòè òåáÿ â Õîãâàðòñ! – îí ðåçêî äåðíóë ìåíÿ çà âîðîòíèê è, ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå, ïåðåõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ëîêîòü, âöåïèâøèñü, êàê ñòàëüíîé êàïêàí. – Èäåì! 

Ñíåéï âûâîëîê ìåíÿ â êîðèäîð è, âæàâ â ñòåíó, ïðîäîëæèë øèïåíèå. 

- Ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóåò, î ÷åì âû äîãîâîðèëèñü ñ ýòèì ñòàðûì èíòðèãàíîì, íî åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê, ÿ íàéäó ñïîñîá âûøâûðíóòü òåáÿ èç øêîëû! Çàïîìíè ýòî õîðîøåíüêî! – ðåçêî îòòîëêíóâøèñü îò ñòåíû, Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ïîäçåìåëèé. ß ïîêàçàëà óäàëÿþùåéñÿ ñïèíå ÿçûê. 

- Òîæå ìíå, òåëåíîê íà âåðåâî÷êå âûèñêàëñÿ! Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òîò äåíü! – ÿ ñêîð÷èëà ðîæó, ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ Ñåâåðóñà. - ß ÷òî ëè èñïûòûâàþ óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî? - ñìà÷íî ñïëþíóâ, ÿ âûðóãàëàñü è îòïðàâèëàñü çà ìîëîäåæüþ. Âñå-òàêè ÿ îáåùàëà èì ïðàçäíèê. Îáåùàíèÿ íàäî âûïîëíÿòü. À òî, ÷òî ÿ êîå ñ êåì ïîöàïàëàñü, íå äîëæíî îòðàçèòüñÿ íà ìàëûøàõ.

Êàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ðåáÿòèøêè ïîäïèðàëè ñòåíû ìîåãî êëàññà. 

– Íó ÷òî, áðàòöû êðîëèêè? Èäåì ãóëÿòü! – ïîõëîïàëà ÿ ñåáÿ ïî êàðìàíó. – Âïåðåä è ñ ïåñíåé! 

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Ìîæåò, òû è âïðàâäó ïåñíþ çàòÿíåøü?

Ãåðìèîíà è Ãàððè, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, çàæàëè Ìàëôîþ ðîò, à Ðîí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî êðóòàíóë ïàëüöåì ó âèñêà: 

– Òû ÷òî, îíà æå è âïðàâäó ñïîåò, ñ íåå ñòàíåòñÿ.

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü: 

– Ïîçäíî óâàæàåìûå, ÿ âñïîìíèëà îäíó çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ ïåñíþ, îäíîãî èç ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ áàðäîâ. 

Ðåáÿòà âçäðîãíóëè, à ÿ ñêîìàíäîâàëà. 

– Ñìåëî òîâàðèùè, â íîãó! - è äâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó "Ìåòåë", ïîìîãàÿ ñåáå ïåñíåé.

Ïî äëèííîìó òðàêòó èäåò êàðàâàí, 

Âåäåò åãî ðþìî÷êà âîäêè. 

Çà íåé, ÷óòü ïîîäàëü, óñòàëûé áàíàí 

È ìàëåíüêèé ëîìòèê ñåëåäêè. 

Çà êîðî÷êîé õëåáà ïîìÿòà ñëåãêà 

Ðåäèñî÷êà ïîëóñûðàÿ, 

Çà íåé ÷óòü íàäêóñàííûé çóá ÷åñíîêà 

È ðþìî÷êà âîäêè âòîðàÿ.

È ñðàçó æå òðåòüÿ - ãëîòîê íà ãëîòîê, 

È âñå ïîçàáûâ î ðàíæèðå, 

Èäåò, ïîïèâàÿ æåëóäî÷íûé ñîê, 

Êàðòîôåëü â ïàðàäíîì ìóíäèðå. 

ßéöî ñ ìàéîíåçîì, äâà øïðîòíûõ õâîñòà, 

Ñàëàò "îëèâüå" âîñåìü ëîæåê. 

È ñíîâà îíà íåïîðî÷íî ÷èñòà 

Æóð÷èò ìåæäó áóøåâûõ íîæåê. 

Ñåêóíäà âòîðàÿ è ñíîâà ëåãêà 

Ãóëÿåò ïî òðàêòó ðþìàøêà, 

Íàä íåé êó÷åâûå ïàðÿò îáëàêà 

Ïîñëåäíåé ãëóáîêîé çàòÿæêè. 

Ïîä íèìè, çàòìèâøè è Âîëãó è Ðåéí 

Âåëè÷üåì è ùåäðîñòüþ þãà, 

Íåñïåøíûì âåðáëþäîì ñòóïàåò ïîðòâåéí 

Ñ ãîðáàìè çàëèòûìè òóãî. 

Ìåæ íèìè ïîêîÿòñÿ äâà ãîëóáöà, 

Îïÿòü æå ÷åñíîê ñ ïåïñè-êîëîé, 

Ïîëñïè÷êè ìåæçóáíîé ñ îñòàòêîì ìÿñöà, 

Ìàñëÿòà ðó÷íîãî çàñîëà. 

Âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå èäåò êàðàâàí, 

Èçâèëèñòûé ïóòü ìíîãîòðóäåí. 

Ðóêàâíûé çàíþõ ñðåäü êèøå÷íûõ ñàâàíí 

Ñòîëêíóë íà îáî÷èíó ñòóäåíü. 

Íî áîäðî óð÷èò êàðàâàííûé íàðîä, 

Õîòü í¸áî ïîêà è äîæäëèâî. 

Âèäíååòñÿ ãîðîä òîðãîâûé Æèâîò, 

Ãäå áóäåò ðàçäåë ñïðàâåäëèâûé. 

È êòî-òî, ïîäñóíóâ ëåæàëûé òîâàð, 

Ôåêàëüåé óéäåò àêêóðàòíîé, 

À êòî-òî, íå âûäåðæàâ âíóòðåííèõ ñâàð, 

Ïî òðàêòó âåðíåòñÿ îá... 

Íî òîò, êòî îñòàëñÿ â íèðâàíå áðþøíîé 

È ïðèíÿë êðåùåíèå ïèâîì, 

Çàïîìíèò íàâåê, êàê èç ïåíû ïèâíîé 

Ðîæäàåòñÿ íîâîå äèâî. 

È ñíîâà ãîòîâ äëÿ ãîñòåé äàñòàðõàí, 

È âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ èç ãëîòêè 

Êðè÷èò: Ýãå-ãåé, ê âàì èäåò êàðàâàí, 

Âåäåò åãî ðþìî÷êà âîäêè, 

Âåäåò åãî ðþìî÷êà âîäêè. 

Äèòÿòè ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ìîë÷àëè. Ñëåãêà îáåñïîêîèâøèñü, ÿ îáåðíóëàñü è ïåðâîå, ÷òî áðîñèëîñü ìíå â ãëàçà, áûëè ñëåçû, ñòðóÿùèåñÿ ïî ëèöó Ìàëôîÿ. Ïàðíÿ òðÿñëî êàê íà ýëåêòðè÷åñêîì ñòóëå. 

– Çàòêíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà! – ïðîõðèïåë îí. – Î÷åíü òåáÿ ïðîøó. 

- À ÷òî òàêîãî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ïîïûòàâøèñü âîçìóòèòüñÿ, ÿ òóò æå íàòêíóëàñü íà âçãëÿä Ïîòòåðà, íå ïðåäâåùàâøèé íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Óñòûäèâøèñü ñâîåãî ïîâåäåíèÿ, ÿ ïðèìîëêëà, è âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü ïóòè íå ïðîðîíèëà íè ñëîâà. Òàê ìû è øëè îòðÿäîì òðÿñóí÷èêîâ, ïðÿìèêîì äî Õîãñìèòà.

Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ìû, óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèâøèñü çà íåáîëüøèì ñòîëèêîì â óãëó, ïîäíÿëè áîêàëû, Ìàëôîé ñ ÷óâñòâîì ïðîèçíåñ: 

– Çà òåáÿ, íåâûíîñèìàÿ òû íàøà! Çà òâîé íåïåðåäàâàåìûé ÿçûê!

Îñòàëüíûå äðóæíî ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü.

- Ìíîãî áû âû ïîíèìàëè, – ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ îñêîðáèòüñÿ. 

- Ìíîãî, ìíîãî… - âçäîõíóë Ïîòòåð. – Ãåðìè îáíàðóæèëà îäíî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå, íî ìàìîé êëÿíóñü! – îí æàëîáíî âçãëÿíóë íà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, à ÿ ïîäïðûãíóëà îò åãî êëÿòâû íà ÷èñòåéøåì ðóññêîì. 

– Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî çà çàêëèíàíèå òû âûóäèëà èç íåäð âàøåé áèáëèîòåêè? – âûäîõíóëà ÿ. 

Äåâóøêà ïîêðàñíåëà: 

– Íó, ÿ ñëåãêà ìîäåðíèçèðîâàëà ëèíãâèñòè÷åñêîå çàêëèíàíèå. 

- ×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàëà? Âîò ÿäðåíà êî÷åðûæêà! – ïîïåðõíóëñÿ Ðîí, è íàñóïèëñÿ. – Ìåíÿ òåïåðü ïîñòîÿííî òÿíåò íà ðóññêèé.

- Âîëøåáíèöà, ìàìó òâîþ çà íîãó! - áðÿêíóë Äðàêî è òóò æå çàæàë ðîò ëàäîíüþ. 

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. 

- Íó ëàäíî áû Ðîí îïðîñòîâîëîñèëñÿ... - ïàðåíü ñ óæàñîì îãëÿäåëñÿ. – ×åãî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë?

ß íåâîçìóòèìî ïåðåâåëà: 

– Òû èìåë â âèäó…

Ãàððè çàîðàë: 

– Äà ïîíÿë ÿ âñå, ïîíÿë! Íî ÿ õî÷ó ãîâîðèòü íà ñâîåì ðîäíîì ÿçûêå!!!

Ãåðìèîíà íèçêî îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó è ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– Íó, ïî-ðóññêè âû áóäåòå èçúÿñíÿòüñÿ òîëüêî â ïðèñóòñòâèè Ñàøè è òî ÷åðåç ðàç.

ß ñíîâà äåðíóëàñü. "Ñàøà…" Óæå ñòàëî çàáûâàòüñÿ, êàê æå ìåíÿ çîâóò íà ñàìîì äåëå.

Ìàëôîé íåîæèäàííî çàñìåÿëñÿ. 

– À ìíå íðàâèòñÿ! Òóäû åå â êà÷åëü! – îí âçÿë Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó. – Íå îáèæàéñÿ. Ýòî òàê, - îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê ÷åìó-òî òîëüêî åìó îäíîìó ñëûøíîìó. – Ïðèêîëüíî…

Ãåðìè ïîêðàñíåëà è óëûáíóëàñü. 

ß òèõî ïðèñâèñòíóëà ïðî ñåáÿ. Òèëè-òèëè òåñòî. À äåâî÷êà ñîçðåëà… Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè ïðîçÿïèëè ñíèò÷…

Âåðíóâøèñü ñ îáëàêîâ ìå÷òàíèé è ðàçìûøëåíèé íà ãðåøíóþ çåìëþ, ÿ óâèäåëà âûòÿíóâøèåñÿ ëèöà Ðîíà è Ãàððè, ñèäåâøèõ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ è, îáåðíóâøèñü, åäâà íå óòîíóëà â ñêëàäêàõ ïðîôåññîðñêîé ìàíòèè. 

– Âû ÷òî, âîçíàìåðèëèñü âûñëåæèâàòü ìåíÿ? – ôûðêíóëà ÿ è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó. 

Îäíàêî ìîé ÿä íå îêàçàë íà Ñåâåðóñà äîëæíîãî ýôôåêòà.

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé! – ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï, ÿðîñòíî îãëÿäûâàÿ íàøó òåïëóþ âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ êîìïàøêó. – Ïîòðóäèòåñü èñ÷åçíóòü îòñþäà, èëè çàñòàâèòü èñïàðèòüñÿ âàøèõ ñïóòíèêîâ. Çäåñü âàø îòåö è îí ÿâíî æåëàåò ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ Âàìè! – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí ïðîèçíåñ ñ òàêèì íàæèìîì, ÷òî äàæå ÿ îòïðÿíóëà.

Ïîòòåð íåìåäëåííî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. 

– Âîò óæ ñ êåì ìíå ñîâñåì íåîõîòà ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí è ïîòÿíóë èç-çà ñòîëà Ðîíà è Ãåðìè. – Èäåì îòñþäà. 

Äåâóøêà ñ ñîìíåíèåì âçãëÿíóëà íà ñëèçåðèíöà. 

– Ó òåáÿ âñå â ïîðÿäêå? - ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà îíà ïðîäîëæèëà. – Äðàêî…

Ïàðåíü íàöåïèë ñâîþ ôèðìåííóþ óõìûëêó: 

– Òåïåðü âñå ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. 

ß ñîáðàëàñü âûñêîëüçíóòü âñëåä çà òðîèöåé, íî Äðàêî îñòàíîâèë ìåíÿ, ïîéìàâ çà ðóêó: 

– Îñòàíüñÿ, ìîæåò, ïðè òåáå îòåö áóäåò âåñòè ñåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî. 

ß ñ òÿæåëûì âçäîõîì ñíîâà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë. Ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü ïðè ðàçáîðêàõ ðîäè÷åé è îòïðûñêîâ íå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå çàíÿòèå. Êðàåøêîì ãëàçà ÿ çàìåòèëà òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû, áðîøåííûé ìíå îò äâåðè. Î!!! Âîò òîëüêî ñöåí ðåâíîñòè ìíå íå õâàòàëî! Ïðèäåòñÿ ñðàçó ðàññòàâèòü âñå òî÷êè íàä i, êàê òîëüêî âåðíóñü â øêîëó. Ìîè íåâåñåëûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ áûëè ïðåðâàíû âîçíèêøèìè ó íàøåãî ñòîëèêà Ñíåéïîì è… ïàïàøêîé Ìàëôîÿ…

À… ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ áûñòðåíüêî ïîäîáðàëà îòâèñøóþ ÷åëþñòü. Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, â êîãî òàê óäà÷íî óðîäèëñÿ Äðàêîí÷èê. Ïàïàíÿ è ñûíîê, ÿáëî÷êî îò ÿáëîíüêè… ñ òîé òîëüêî ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî, â äàííûé ìîìåíò, íà ìåíÿ ñ êðåéñåðñêîé ñêîðîñòüþ íàäâèãàëñÿ öåëûé Äðàêîíèùå.

Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, ÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîäîøåäøèõ ìóæ÷èí. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. Ìàëôîé ñòàðøèé, ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìîé ðîäîâîé óëûáêîé, è ñêðèïÿùèé çóáàìè ñ ðèñêîì ðàñêðîøèòü èõ, Ñåâåðóñ. Îáà ïîåäàþò ìåíÿ âçãëÿäàìè. ß ñëåãêà ïîåæèëàñü îò îáèëèÿ ìóæñêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

Äðàêî, ïðîäîëæàÿ óõìûëÿòüñÿ, îáðàòèëñÿ ê îòöó: 

– Ñ ïðèåçäîì, ÿ íå æäàë òåáÿ òàê ðàíî.

Ñòàðøåíüêèé ôûðêíóë: 

– Áåçíàäåæåí, êàê âñåãäà. Ãäå æå òâîè ìàíåðû? Ñíîâà îñòàâèë èõ äîìà?

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

– Íàâåðíÿêà, äîìîâîé ýëüô çàáûë óïàêîâàòü èõ â ÷åìîäàí. Äîñàäíàÿ îïëîøíîñòü, îòåö...

Ìàëôîåâñêèé ïàïàøêà ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ìîþ ñêðîìíóþ ïåðñîíó. Ñóäÿ ïî åãî óõìûëêå, ÿ áûëà îöåíåíà âûøå ñðåäíåãî. Îí öåðåìîííî ñêëîíèëñÿ â ïîêëîíå: 

– Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ëåäè. Ìîé ñûí íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ èçÿùåñòâîì ìàíåð, à ýëåìåíòàðíàÿ âåæëèâîñòü äëÿ íåãî äðåìó÷èé ëåñ. Îí íå ïðåäñòàâèë íàñ…

ß çàõëîïàëà ðåñíèöàìè êàê äèïëîìèðîâàííàÿ äóðà è âûäàëà ñàìóþ ëþáåçíåéøóþ óëûáêó èç ñâîåãî àðñåíàëà. Ñèäÿùèé ðÿäîì Äðàêî çàõëåáíóëñÿ âûïèâêîé è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïóñêàòü ïóçûðè â ñòàêàí. 

ß óæå ñîáðàëàñü áûëî íàçâàòü ñâîå èìÿ, êàê ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî ìåíÿ îïåðåäèë Ñåâåðóñ. – Ïðîñòè, Ëþöèóñ. Ýòî ìîÿ îïëîøíîñòü. Õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáå ìèññ Ñìèò. Àëåêñ Ñìèò, ìîþ ðîäñòâåííèöó, – ðóêà Ñíåéïà áîëüíî âöåïèëàñü â ìîå ïëå÷î, ÿ ïðîòåñòóþùå äåðíóëàñü, íî áûëà íàãðàæäåíà åùå áîëåå æåñòîêèì ñæàòèåì. Ñìèðèâøèñü, ÿ êèâíóëà Ìàëôîþ ñòàðøåìó è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó.

Äðàêîí ñêëîíèëñÿ è, ëåãîíüêî ñæàâ ìîþ ðóêó, çàïå÷àòëåë íà íåé áåçóìíî âîëíóþùèé ïîöåëóé. Íàáëþäàÿ çà ìîåé ðåàêöèåé íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì, îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, è ïðîäîëæèë. 

– Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, ê âàøèì óñëóãàì, Àëåêñ. Âû âåäü ïîçâîëèòå ìíå… - ýòîò íàõàë ñäåëàë ïàóçó, - íàçûâàòü Âàñ Àëåêñ? 

ß ñ øóìîì âûäîõíóëà è âûðâàëà ñâîþ ëàïêó èç îïàñíîãî ïëåíà.

Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà Ñåâåðóñà, Ëþöèóñ äîáàâèë: 

– Ñ÷àñòëèâ÷èê! Ó òåáÿ î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ðîäñòâåííèöà… 

Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà, êîãäà îí áðîñèë îòâåòíûé âçãëÿä ñíà÷àëà íà Ìàëôîÿ ñòàðøåãî, à çàòåì íà ìåíÿ, ñëîæíî áûëî ïåðåäàòü ñëîâàìè…

ß åëå óäåðæàëàñü îò ñìåõà, à Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîäàâèëñÿ…

Ìóæ÷èíû ïðèñåëè çà íàø ñòîë è ñäåëàëè çàêàç. Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë áóðàâèòü ìåíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì, ÿâíî çâåðåÿ îò ìîèõ ïîïûòîê óëûáíóòüñÿ ñòàðøåìó ïðåäñòàâèòåëþ ñåìåéñòâà Ìàëôîåâ.

Èíòåðåñíî, íåóæåëè ïðîôåññîð ðåâíóåò? Ìû â âîñõèùåíèè… Âîò òåïåðü ó ìåíÿ åñòü øàíñ îòûãðàòüñÿ íà ÷åðíîì êîòèêå çà âñå êðûñêèíû ñëåçêè…

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ëþöèóñó, ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà äîñòèæåíèè ñâîåé öåëè. Ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû çà ñòîëîì êðîìå íåãî è ìåíÿ íå áûëî áîëüøå íè åäèíîé äóøè. ß ïàðèëà êàê ôåíèêñ â îáëàêàõ, îêóòûâàÿ Ìàëôîÿ ïàóòèíîé âçãëÿäîâ è óëûáîê.

Ëþöèóñ, íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè äàðîì, òîæå äâèíóëñÿ â íàñòóïëåíèå. Ïîõîæå, îí ïðèíÿë âåñü ýòîò ñïåêòàêëü, ïîñâÿùåííûé íåêîåìó çåëüåâàðó, èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â ñâîé àäðåñ. È Ñíåéï, âèäèìî òîæå… ÿ ïðîñòî òàêè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóùàëà, åãî òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå è êàìåííûé âçãëÿä. 

- Ïðîñòèòå ìíå ìîþ íàâÿç÷èâîñòü Àëåêñ, – Äðàêîíèùå óëûáíóëñÿ ãîëëèâóäñêèì îñêàëîì â ñîðîê äâà çóáà. – ×òî çäåñü äåëàåò òàêîå î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå ñîçäàíèå, äà åùå â êîìïàíèè áåçîáðàçèÿ, îøèáî÷íî íàçûâàþùåãîñÿ ìîèì ñûíîì?

Äðàêî çàøèïåë â ñòàêàí, à ÿ íàñòóïèëà åìó íà íîãó. "Ðîäèòåëåé íàäî óâàæàòü! Äàæå òàêèõ…" – ïðîñèãíàëèëà ÿ âçãëÿäîì. Ïàðåíü îòâåòèë ìíå ïðîíèêíîâåííûì âçîðîì, áåðóùèì çà äóøó. Ïîíèìàþ… ìîë÷à ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìíå óæå íàäîåëî èãðàòü ðîëü áîæüåãî îäóâàí÷èêà. Ñíåéï áûë äîâåäåí äî êîíäèöèè, à ìàëûø ñòðàäàë îò îòöîâñêîãî õàìñòâà. Õîðîøåíüêî ïîäóìàâ, ÿ ðåøèëà ïîêàçàòü ñâîå èñòèííîå ëèöî, òî åñòü ðîæèöó. 

ß ñíîâà îòêðûëà ðîò, äàáû ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàòü Ëþöèóñà, êóäà åìó ñëåäóåò îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè âîïðîñàìè, íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò íàñòóïèëè íà íîãó óæå ìíå… ß ñäàâëåííî çàìû÷àëà…

- ×òî ñ Âàìè? – çàáîòëèâî íàêëîíèëñÿ êî ìíå ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé. – Âàì íåõîðîøî?

Ñåâåðóñ, ñèäåâøèé íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë, åùå ñèëüíåå âäàâëèâàÿ ìîþ íåñ÷àñòíóþ íîãó â ïîë, è ó÷àñòëèâî çàìåòèë. – Åé îïðåäåëåííî ïëîõî. 

ß óñåðäíî çàêèâàëà ãîëîâîé, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñîãëàñíà ñ íèìè îáîèìè. Â ãîëîâå ïðîíîñèëèñü öâåòíûå êàðòèíêè òåõ óæàñîâ, êîòîðûå ÿ íàìåðåâàëàñü ïðîèçâåñòè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì â ñàìîå áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ. Êàê òîëüêî ìîè ëàñòû ñíîâà ñòàíóò íîãàìè.

Ñíåéï íåâîçìóòèìî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà. 

– Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, Ëþöèóñ, íî íàì ïîðà. ß âûíóæäåí ñîïðîâîäèòü Àëåêñ äîìîé. Ïîõîæå, åå ñíîâà íàñòèã ïðèñòóï. Áåäíÿæêà ñ äåòñòâà ñëàáà ñåðäöåì, – õìûêíóë îí. 

Ìûñëåííî ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå ñâàðèòü äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà ÷òî-íèáóäü îñîáåííîå, åñëè ÿ, êîíå÷íî, äîáåðóñü æèâîé äî Õîãâàðòñà, ÿ äàëà ïðèêàç ñâîèì êîíå÷íîñòÿì ïîäíÿòüñÿ… 

Ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ íåãíóùèåñÿ íîãè, ÿ ìåäëåííî äâèíóëàñü ê âûõîäó. Ñåâåðóñ, èçîáðàæàÿ ãàëàíòíîãî êàâàëåðà, ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ ïîä ëîêîòîê è ïðåäóïðåäèòåëüíî ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü.

Ìàëôîè êàê-òî íåçàìåòíî íàãíàëè íàñ. Ìëàäøèé ñäåëàë áîëüøèå ãëàçà, âûâåðíóâøèñü èç-çà îòöîâñêîé ñïèíû è, ñêîñèâøèñü ïî î÷åðåäè íà Ñíåéïà è Ëþöèóñà, ïðîâåë áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî ãîðëó ýôôåêòíî ñâåñèâ ÿçûê.

Â ëþáîå äðóãîå âðåìÿ ÿ áû ïîääåðæàëà ïàðíèøêó çäîðîâûì ñìåõîì, íî ñåé÷àñ… Íîãè, ê êîòîðûì âîçâðàùàëàñü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü, íåùàäíî ãóäåëè, áîëåëè è âñÿ÷åñêè òðåáîâàëè ñàòèñôàêöèè. 

Ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé ñíîâà çàâëàäåë ìîåé ðóêîé è, íàñòûðíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ ïðÿìî â äóøó, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ: 

– Êîãäà ÿ óâèæó âàñ ñíîâà, ìàëåíüêàÿ Àëåêñà?

ß ñîäðîãíóëàñü. Ó íèõ òóò ÷òî, êîíêóðñ íà ëó÷øèé âûâåðò ìîåãî èìåíè?

- Äà... – ÿ óæå çàèêíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñëàòü Ìàëôîÿ ñòàðøåãî â ïåøèé ýðîòè÷åñêèé òóð, íî Ñåâåðóñ îïåðåäèë ìåíÿ è, ñêëîíèâøèñü ê ìîåìó óõó, âûäîõíóë. – Ìîë÷è, ðàäè âñåõ ñâÿòûõ!

ß ñãëîòíóëà, ñ íåäîâåðèåì ïîêîñèëàñü íà ïðîôåññîðà, è òåàòðàëüíî îñåëà â åãî ðóêàõ.

Ñåâåðóñ îáõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ è, èçâèíèâøèñü ïåðåä Ëþöèóñîì, îñòàâøèìñÿ ñòîÿòü ñ âûòÿíóòîé ôèçèîíîìèåé, âûâåë íà ñâåæèé âîçäóõ.

Âîïðåêè ìîèì îæèäàíèÿì (èëè îïàñåíèÿì), ìîé ñïóòíèê çà âñþ äîðîãó íå ïðîðîíèë íè ñëîâà. À ÿ ïûòàëàñü îñìûñëèòü íîâûå âåÿíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ïîõîæå, âñå ñîáðàëèñü ïåðåéòè íà ðóññêèé ÿçûê. Áðàâî, áðàâèññèìî, íî ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòûäíî. Ìîé ðóññêèé – îí îñîáåííûé, "especially for me", òàê ñêàçàòü, è óæ íèêàê íå ìîæåò ñ÷èòàòüñÿ ýòàëîíîì… Íó è îñîáåííî ñòðàííî áûëî ñëûøàòü ðîäíóþ ðå÷ü èç óñò ïðîôåññîðà. Èëè îí ðåøèë ïîðàçèòü ìîå âîîáðàæåíèå ïåðåõîäîì íà òû?

×åñòíîå ñëîâî, îò îáèëèÿ ìûñëåé, ëèõèì ýñêàäðîíîì âûòàïòûâàþùèõ ìîè íåãëóáîêèå èçâèëèíû, ÿ íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî âïàäàòü â ñîñòîÿíèå ñòóïîðà. Íîãè ïðîäîëæàëè áîëåòü, ãîëîâà ãóäåëà, ïðåäàòåëüñêîå ñåðäöå, áóäòî ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ äèàãíîçîì ïðîôåññîðà, òîæå íà÷èíàëî øàëèòü. 

Ïåðåñòóïèâ ïîðîã øêîëû, Ñíåéï, âñå òàê æå ïîääåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìîèì ïîêîÿì, à ÿ óæ áûëî ïîíàäåÿëàñü… Äóðà!!!

Ïðè ïîäõîäå ê ìîåìó æèëèùó îí âäðóã ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóë ìåíÿ è, ïðèæàâ ê ñòåíå, ïðîèçíåñ ñîãëàñíî êèâàÿ: 

– Äóðà!!! Ìàëåíüêàÿ, îò÷àÿííàÿ, ñóìàñøåäøàÿ ìàããëà ñ ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì èíñòèíêòà ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ!!!

ß âñõëèïíóëà: 

– Ìîè ìûñëè ïîêà åùå ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííîñòü! Ìîæåò, ïðåêðàòèøü âûóæèâàòü èõ íà ñâåò áîæèé? Ñàì õîðîø, íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü! ×òî çà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå òû óñòðîèë â "Òðåõ ìåòëàõ"?

Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë, åùå ñèëüíåå âäàâëèâàÿ ìîþ òóøêó â ñòåíó: 

– Çíà÷èò, ýòî ÿ óñòðîèë ïðåäñòàâëåíèå? Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ÿ áåññîâåñòíî ñîáëàçíÿë Ìàëôîÿ íà ãëàçàõ ó åãî ñûíî÷êà. ß ÷óòü íå îñêîðáèë îäíîãî èç îñîáî ïðèáëèæåííûõ ê Âîëäåìîðòó? Ýòî ÿ, åäâà íå ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî ðîäèëñÿ ìàããëîì, äà åùå è ïðåïîäàþ â Õîãâàðòñå òàêîé êîøìàðíûé ïðåäìåò, êàê ìàããëîâåäåíèå… 

- Ðåâíóåøü? – âûäîõíóëà ÿ ïðÿìî åìó â ëèöî. – Íåóæåëè òåáÿ âîëíóåò, ÷òî ÿ ñòðîèëà ãëàçêè Ìàëôîþ? È ïîòîì, îí íå ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå îïàñíûì. Âïîëíå ìèëûé, è, – ÿ ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, – î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé ìóæ÷èíà…

Ñåâåðóñ âñòðÿõíóë ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è: 

- Ïîñëóøàé, æåíùèíà! Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íå èç òåõ, êòî ñïîñîáåí öåíèòü ìàãëîâ. Ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî òû íå óñïåëà ïîâåäàòü åìó î ñâîåì ïðîèñõîæäåíèè. Èíà÷å òû ñòàëà áû ðàçâëå÷åíèåì Ìàëôîÿ è îñòàëüíûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ âî âðåìÿ èõ î÷åðåäíîé îðãèè. È íèêòî, ïîíèìàåøü, äàæå ÿ, íå ñïàñ áû òåáÿ èç èõ ëàï! Ïîäóìàé îá ýòîì õîðîøåíüêî â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òåáå çàõî÷åòñÿ ïîêàçàòü ìíå ñâîé õàðàêòåð.

- Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, òåáÿ èíòåðåñóåò ìîé õàðàêòåð. Êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ èíòåðåñóþ âàñ, ïðîôåññîð, òîëüêî êàê ëàáîðàòîðíàÿ êðûñà, - ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïíóâ, ÿ ñïðÿòàëà íîñ â çíàêîìîì èçãèáå åãî øåè. 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë: 

– Òåáå îïÿòü ïîíàäîáèëñÿ íîñîâîé ïëàòîê? 

- Óãó, - çàêèâàëà ÿ, åùå ðàç âñõëèïíóâ. - È æèëåòêà, ÷òîáû ïîïëàêàòüñÿ.

Îòñòðàíèâ ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ äîñòàë ïëàòîê è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå: 

– Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåøü èìåòü ïðè ñåáå ñâîé?

ß ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: 

– È ëèøèòü ñåáÿ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ õëþïàòü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â òâîé âîðîòíèê? Íèêîãäà!

- ß òàê è ïîäóìàë, – êèâíóë ìîé ÿäîâèòûé ïðîôåññîð. Íàêëîíèâøèñü êî ìíå, îí àêêóðàòíûì è ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ïàëüöåâ ñòåð îäèíîêóþ ñëåçèíêó, çàäåðæàâøóþñÿ íà ìîåé ùåêå. – Ìíå ïîðà, ìàëåíüêîå ÷óäîâèùå. Ó ìåíÿ ðàíäåâó ñ òâîèì íîâûì îáîæàòåëåì. 

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! – ôûðêíóëà ÿ. – ×óäîâèùå! Ïðî íàñ âïîëíå ìîæíî áûëî áû íàïèñàòü íîâóþ ñêàçêó "×óäîâèùå è åùå îäíî ÷óäîâèùå".

- Ìîæåò, òû è ïðàâà, – êèâíóë îí è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè.

Ñýð! – ÿ âöåïèëàñü â åãî ìàíòèþ.

Ïðîôåññîð îãëÿíóëñÿ, èçîáðàæàÿ ñòåïåíü êðàéíåãî íåäîâîëüñòâà. – ×òî åùå?

- Ìîæíî âîïðîñ íà ìèíóñ òûñÿ÷ó áàëëîâ ñ îäíîé íàäîåäëèâîé ìàããëû? 

Ñåâåðóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Ìèíóñ òûñÿ÷ó? Ïðîñòî ïîäàðîê! È?

- Òû âåðíåøüñÿ?

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

– Ïîõîæå, ó ìåíÿ óæå íåò âûáîðà. Ëó÷øå ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà òîáîé, íàõîäÿñü ïîáëèçîñòè. Õîòÿ ÷òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ÿ åùå î÷åíü ïîæàëåþ.

Ïðîâîäèâ âçãëÿäîì ðàçâåâàþùóþñÿ ìàíòèþ ïîêà îíà íå ñêðûëàñü çà ïîâîðîòîì, ÿ âçâèçãíóëà è òóò æå, îõíóâ, îñåëà íà ïîë. Âñå â ñâîå æèëèùå ÿ ïîïàäó òîëüêî ïîëçêîì…

Îòêðûâ äâåðü áàíàëüíûì êëþ÷îì (÷òî ïîäåëàåøü, îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ îõðàííûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè ÿ íå óñïåëà, äà è âðÿä ëè ìíå ýòî ïîìîæåò), ÿ ïåðåâàëèëàñü çà ïîðîã è, ïîñêóëèâàÿ, ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå. 

- ×òî, íåóæåëè òåáÿ òàê óòîìèëè ìóæñêèå óõàæèâàíèÿ? – ãîëîñ, íàïîëíåííûé ñàðêàçìîì è ÿðîñòüþ, çàçâåíåë íàä ìîåé ãîëîâîé.

Êðèâàÿ óõìûëêà òðîíóëà ìîè ãóáû. 

– Î, Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëàñü îòâîåâûâàòü ó ìåíÿ ìàëîëåòíåãî Ìàëôîÿ? – ÿ ïîäîáðàëà ñâîå áðåííîå òåëî è, êà÷íóâ èì â êà÷åñòâå ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, ïîïîëçëà ê ëþáèìîìó êðåñëó.

Ðàñïëàñòàâøèñü â íåì, ñëîâíî ìåäóçà, ÿ çàõðèïåëà: 

- Íå ñåé÷àñ, äîðîãàÿ! Îñòàâèì äåëåæ ìóæ÷èí íà äåñåðò! Âûðâàòü ïàðó òðîéêó âîëîñèíîê èç ìîåé øåâåëþðû, òû âñåãäà óñïååøü!

Ãåðìè ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïðèñåëà íà êðàåøåê äèâàíà. 

– ß äóìàëà, ìû ïîäðóãè… - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà æàëîáíî. – Òû æå ñòàðàÿ!!! – ðÿâêíóëà Ãðåéíäæåð, íå ñäåðæàâ þíîøåñêèé ïûë.

Êàê âñåãäà ìîé ÿçûê îïåðåäèë ìîþ ãîëîâó, è ÿ áðÿêíóëà: 

– Íó äà, ÿ ðåøèëà ðàçìåíÿòü ñâîåãî ïðîôåññîðà íà äâóõ ïàöàíîâ ïîìîëîæå. Âîò òîëüêî íå çíàþ, êåì äîïîëíèòü Äðàêî? Ðîíîì èëè Ãàððè? Õîòÿ Ãàððè îïðåäåëåííî âûãîäíåå. Ïðîñòî õîäÿ÷àÿ ðåêëàìà. Êðàñèâ, áîãàò. Ðîäñòâåííè÷êîâ íå òàê óæ ìíîãî è ê òîìó æå îíè ìàããëû. Âïå÷àòëåíèå ïîðòèò òîëüêî Ñèðèóñ, íî è íà íåãî óïðàâó ìîæíî íàéòè. À âîò Óèçëè… Áåäåí êàê öåðêîâíàÿ ìûøü, äåòè îò íåãî áóäóò ðûæèìè, äà è ïîëó÷èòü â ñâåêðîâè íàñòîÿùóþ âåäüìó… ýòî, çíàåòå ëè, íå äëÿ ìåíÿ!

Âîéíà çàêîí÷èëàñü, òàê è íå ðàçâÿçàâøèñü. Ãåðìè ñîòðÿñàëè ïðèñòóïû ñìåõà: 

– Êàêàÿ æå òû âñå-òàêè…

- Ñòàðàÿ! – ïîäûòîæèëà ÿ è âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ïî ñöåíàðèþ ìíå ïîëîæåíî ñòðàäàòü.

- Âîäû!!! – çàñòîíàëà ÿ, è ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòîäâèíóëà ñòàêàí, ïðîòÿíóòûé Ãåðìèîíîé. 

- Äà íå õî÷ó ÿ ïèòü. Íîãè!!! - áåññâÿçíî ëåïåòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûñêîáëèòü èç áîòèíîê òî, ÷òî êîãäà-òî áûëî ïàðîé èçÿùíûõ íîæåê. Èç âîçäóõà ïîÿâèëñÿ Òèëëîó. 

– Ìýì, - îí ïðåäàííî çàòðåïåòàë óøàìè. – Ïðîôåññîð ïðèñëàë ìåíÿ ê âàì. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî âàì ïëîõî è... – ñ óæàñîì âçãëÿíóâ íà ìîè ëàïû, Òèëèê, ùåëêíóâ ïàëüöàìè, ïðîáîðìîòàë. - Äóìàþ âàì íåîáõîäèìî âîò ýòî! 

ß ñ ðàäîñòüþ îáíàðóæèëà òàçèê â åãî ëàïêàõ è ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó: 

– Êàéô!!! Êàêîé ýêñòàç! Òàç! 

Êîãäà, îïóñòèâ ëàïû â âîæäåëåííóþ åìêîñòü, íàïîëíåííóþ òåïëîé âîäè÷êîé ñ äîáàâëåíèåì êàêèõ-òî òðàâîê è ìàñåë, ÿ çàìåðëà, ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì øåâåëÿ ïàëü÷èêàìè, 

- Î-î-î!!! Äà-à-à-à!!! - â ìîé ìîíîëîã ñíîâà âêëèíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – ×òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèçîøëî? 

Åùå ðàç áëàæåííî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ìàëûøêå: 

– Ïîñòðàäàëà â âîåííûõ äåéñòâèÿõ! Òðè âîëøåáíèêà íå ìîãëè ïîäåëèòü îäíó ìàëåíüêóþ, íî äþæå âðåäíóþ ìàããëó. È âîò ðåçóëüòàò!

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íàïðÿãëàñü. Ïîêîñèâøèñü íà åå ïàëî÷êó, ÿ ïîñïåøíî äîáàâèëà: 

- Äåòêà, ðàññëàáüñÿ, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü îòíèìàòü ó òåáÿ Äðàêîí÷èêà. Äåëàé ñ íèì ÷òî õî÷åøü! Ìíå áû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì Çâåðåì.

Ãåðìèîíà ñïîêîéíî îêèíóëà ìåíÿ ïðîõëàäíûì âçãëÿäîì è ôûðêíóëà: 

– Çâåðåì? Íå äàâè íà æàëîñòü. ß ñêëîííà ïîæàëåòü ñêîðåå åãî, ÷åì òåáÿ!

Òåïåðü íàñòàë ìîé ÷åðåä îáèæåííî âûïÿ÷èâàòü ãóáû. – ß äóìàëà ìû ïîäðóãè… - âñõëèïíóëà ÿ. – Âîò íå áóäó òåáå ðàññêàçûâàòü, êàê Äðàêî ñìîòðåë òåáå âñëåä.

Äåâóøêà àæ ïîäïðûãíóëà: 

– À îí ñìîòðåë?

- Óãó… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ. – Ñìîòðåë ñâîèì ôèðìåííûì âçãëÿäîì, êàê êîò íà ñìåòàíó. Ñèå îçíà÷àåò åãî êðàéíþþ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîñòü, óæ ïîâåðü áàáóøêå.

Ãåðìè çàðóìÿíèëàñü, íî òóò æå èçîáðàçèâ ñòåïåíü àáñîëþòíîãî áåçðàçëè÷èÿ, ñòàëà ñîáèðàòüñÿ è ïðîùàòüñÿ.

ß ëèøü òèõî ïîñìåèâàëàñü. Êðóãîì ëÿìóð. Òüôó-òüôó, ÷òîá íå ñãëàçèòü!


	12. part12

****

Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ

Æåíñêîå ñ÷àñòüå - ïðîôåññîð â äîìå, èëè ìîë÷àíèå ÿãíÿò…

Îñòàâëåííàÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñî ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè è ôàíòàçèÿìè, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñëàäêèé ñîí. È ñíèëîñü ìíå îáùåñòâî îäíîé âðåäíîé, íî æóòêî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé îñîáè ìóæñêîãî ïîëà…

- Ì-ì-ì… - ïîòÿíóëàñü ÿ îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, åùå íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîñíóâøèñü, à ïîòîìó ñ÷èòàÿ ëàñêîâûå ðóêè, ãóëÿþùèå ïî ìîèì êîëåíêàì, ÷åì-òî âðîäå ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ýðîòè÷åñêèõ ôàíòàçèé. Èç ïëåíà óäèâèòåëüíûõ ãðåç ìåíÿ âåðíóë èðîíè÷íûé ãîëîñ: 

- Êîãäà òû íàó÷èøüñÿ äåðæàòü ñâîè äâåðè çàêðûòûìè?

Ïîäñêî÷èâ êàê óæàëåííàÿ, ÿ ñ ïðèäóøåííûì âèçãîì âçáðûêíóëà, óïàëà íà ïîë, óâëåêàÿ îáëàäàòåëÿ ãîëîñà âñëåä çà ñîáîé, è îòêðûëà ãëàçà…

Âçëîõìà÷åííûé Ñåâåðóñ, óõìûëÿÿñü, ïðèìîñòûðèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è, óäîáíî óñòðîèâ ãîëîâó íà ñîãíóòîé â ëîêòå ðóêå, íàáëþäàë çà âûðàæåíèåì ìîåãî ëèöà.

ß ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóëà: 

– Òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë…

Åãî óõìûëêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå: 

– ß äîëæåí áûòü ïîëüùåí, ëåäè?

Ïîêàçàâ åìó ÿçûê, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü âñêàðàáêàòüñÿ íà äèâàí, íî òóò æå áûëà ïåðåõâà÷åíà ëîâêèìè ðóêàìè. 

– Òû íå îòâåòèëà… - óäîáíî óñòðîèâ ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, îí, ñìåÿñü, çàãëÿíóë â ìîè ãëàçà. 

ß íåáðåæíî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. 

– Ïîäóìàåøü, ÷åãî ó ìåíÿ áðàòü-òî? À óæ íà ìîþ ïåðñîíó è ïîäàâíî îõîòíèêîâ íå íàéòè, – ÿ ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, è çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâèëà. – Âîò ðàçâå òîëüêî Áëîõàñòåíüêîãî âî õìåëþ çàíåñåò…

- Ãîðáàòîãî ìîãèëà èñïðàâèò! – ôûðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü. 

ß çàõèõèêàëà, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü áîëüøå èç âðåäíîñòè, è âûäîõíóâ. 

- Ãîðáàòîãî èñïðàâèò íå ìîãèëà, à ñïèíîãðûç! – ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïðèñòóïèëà ê ðàçîáëà÷åíèþ ïðîôåññîðà.

***

Óòðîì ìíå î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà, òàê êàê ÿ áîÿëàñü ïîâòîðåíèÿ ïå÷àëüíîé èñòîðèè ïîëíîãî îòñóòñòâèÿ âñÿêîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Îñòîðîæíî âûïðîñòàâ ðóêó èç-ïîä òåïëîãî îäåÿëà, ÿ áûñòðî òêíóëà ïàëüöåì â íå÷òî, ñîïÿùåå ðÿäîì. 

– Ðóêè! – îñòàíîâèëè ìåíÿ ñîííûì âîð÷àíèåì.

- Ìûëè? – ëÿïíóëà ÿ ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, è, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ðàñïëûâàþùèåñÿ â äóðàöêîé óëûáêå ãóáû, îòêðûëà ãëàçà. 

- Âñòàâà…- ïîñëûøàëîñü ãäå-òî â èçãîëîâüå, è íà ïîñòåëü âçëåòåë ìîé òèêàþùèé ñòðåëî÷íèê. ß âçâûëà: 

– Åñòü ó òåáÿ ñîâåñòü, à? Âîñêðåñåíüå êàê íèêàê, ìîæíî õîòü ñåãîäíÿ ïîâàëÿòüñÿ? 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â íàïðàâëåíèè ýòîãî ïàðàçèòà è ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. 

- Ãðõê… Àïñ.. – âÿêíóë ïîáëåäíåâøèé ñòóêà÷ è ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç ëþáèìîãî, ÿ ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì íàñëàæäåíèåì êîíñòàòèðîâàëà: 

– Â îáìîðîêå, ãàä. Ìèíóò äåñÿòü ïðîâàëÿåòñÿ, òî÷íî! 

Ïðèñòðîèâøèñü ó Ñåâåðóñà íà ãðóäè, ÿ âçäîõíóëà. 

– Êàê îêàçûâàåòñÿ ïîëåçíî èìåòü ñòðàøíîãî è óæàñíîãî äåêàíà Ñëèçåðèíà... – âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà, ÿ ñ óæàñîì óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâà, ïîíÿâ ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ëÿïíóëà.

Ëþáèìûé ïîïåðõíóëñÿ, ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è íåâîçìóòèìî çàìåòèë: 

– Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî îáîþäíîå äåéñòâèå.

Ìèíóòû ÷åðåç äâå ÿ âûñóíóëà ãîëîâó èç-ïîä îäåÿëà è îáèæåííî ïðîäîëæèëà. 

– ß èìåëà (äà ÷òî æå ÿ ê ñëîâó-òî ïðèöåïèëàñü)… - ñæàâ çóáû, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïðîäîëæèòü, ìîå âåëè÷èå çàâåðøèëî, íàêîíåö, ôðàçó. – ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû ñâîèì âèäîì ðàçãîíèøü âñåõ íåäîáðîæåëàòåëåé.

- Áûòü òâîèì ïóãàëîì? Ïðåêðàñíàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà! – ôûðêíóë ìîé ÷åðíîãëàçûé ãåðîé è äåðíóë ìåíÿ çà óõî. 

Ðàññâèðåïåâ îò òàêîé ôàìèëüÿðíîñòè, ÿ çàîðàëà: 

– Íó, çíàåòå, äåðãàòü ïðèëè÷íûõ äåâóøåê çà óøè, ýòî ìîâåòîí, ëþáåçíåéøèé!

Ñåâåðóñ êàðòèííî èçîãíóë áðîâü è óñìåõíóëñÿ: 

– Åñëè áû çäåñü áûëà ïðèëè÷íàÿ, äà åùå äåâóøêà, òîãäà êîíå÷íî ÿ áû ïðèíåñ ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ, íî ãäå åå âçÿòü?

Âöåïèâøèñü â ïîäóøêó, ÿ ñ ÿðîñòíûì êðèêîì "Áàíçàé!" êèíóëàñü íà îáèä÷èêà.

***

Ïîë÷àñà ñïóñòÿ ìû ëåæàëè íà ïîëó, òÿæåëî äûøà è îòôûðêèâàÿñü îò ïåðüåâ, ðàçîäðàííîé â êëî÷üÿ ïîäóøêè. ×èõíóâ ïàðó ðàç, ÿ âêðàòöå îïèñàëà ñèòóàöèþ. 

- Øèçà êîñèëà íàøè ðÿäû!

- Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, - ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî èçðåê Ñåâåðóñ è âûäàë æóòêèé âçãëÿä à ëÿ "Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè âîí èç êëàññà è ìèíóñ ñòî î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!!!" - Ìàðø ìûòüñÿ!

- Ãäå-òî ÿ óæå âñå ýòî ñëûøàëà, – âåñåëî ïðîâîð÷àëà ÿ. – Òåïåðü íóæåí Áëåê, ÷òîáû ñîñòàâèòü ìíå êîìïàíèþ.

- Åùå ðàç óâèæó îêîëî òåáÿ ýòó øàâêó, óáüþ! – ðûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ è ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ â äóø. 

- Êîãî èìåííî? – óñïåëà ïèñêíóòü ÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿòü êîíòðîëü íàä ïðîèñõîäÿùèì…

***

Ïîñëå ïîçäíåãî çàâòðàêà, èëè ñêîðåå ðàííåãî îáåäà, êîãäà ìû ñìàêîâàëè îòëè÷íûé êîôå, ëþáåçíî ïðåäîñòàâëåííûé Òèëèêîì, â äâåðü òèõî ïîñòó÷àëè. Áóðêíóâ, - Êîãî ýòî íåëåãêàÿ ïðèíåñëà? – ÿ ïîïëåëàñü îòêðûâàòü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Äðàêî è ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì ïðîòÿãèâàë ìíå äâà êîíâåðòà. 

– Ïðèâåò, – êèâíóë ïàðíèøêà, – ÿ òóò ñîâåðøåííî îôèöèàëüíî. Ìîé îòåö ïëàíèðóåò íåáîëüøîé óæèí äëÿ äðóçåé ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì.

- Íó è? - ÿ íåäîóìåííî ñêðèâèëà ãóáû - ß-òî òóò ïðè÷åì?

- Äà ïðèòîì, - âçäîõíóë ïàðåíü, ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ êàê íà áàðàíà, ïðèøåäøåãî ïîãëàçåòü íà íîâûå âîðîòà çàìêà Ìàëôîåâ, – ÷òî îòåö ïðèãëàøàåò òåáÿ, è îí íå èç òåõ, êòî ïðèâûê ïîëó÷àòü îòêàç.

- Íó, - ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, – ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû íîí ïðîáëåì. À âòîðîé êîíâåðò êîìó?

- Âîò òîëüêî íå ñòðîé èç ñåáÿ, - Äðàêî ïîêðóòèë ðóêîé, – ýòàêîå íåâèííîå ñîçäàíèå. Ó òåáÿ ïëîõî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Äåêàíó áîëüøîé ïðèâåò! – îòñàëþòîâàâ, ïàðåíü óõìûëüíóëñÿ è äâèíóëñÿ â… ß åìó ïðåäëîæèëà íåñêîëüêî ìàðøðóòîâ, ìîæåò è âûáåðåò îäèí?

- Ïîðîñåíîê! – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ âñëåä óäàëÿþùåéñÿ ñïèíå, è âåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó. Ïðîòÿíóâ îäèí èç êîíâåðòîâ Ñåâåðóñó, ÿ íåìåäëåííî âñêðûëà ñâîé.

Ìèñòåð Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé èìååò óäîâîëüñòâèå ïðèãëàñèòü âàñ… 

ß îòîðâàëàñü îò ïðèãëàøåíèÿ è âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñåâåðóñà: 

– È ÷òî òåïåðü?

Ïðîôåññîð êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë ìåíÿ ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû è ïðîèçíåñ óáîéíóþ ôðàçó: 

– Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü íîñèëà ïëàòüå?

- Òû ýòî ê ÷åìó? – íàñòîðîæèëàñü ÿ, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íåãî ñ èñïóãîì. – Ìàëî òåáå ÷òî ÿ ïî Õîãâàðòñó â ýòîé ìåøêîâèíå õîæó? – ÿ óêàçàëà íà âàëÿþùóþñÿ íà äèâàíå ðîáó. – Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîä íåé ïëàòüÿ íîñèëà? Ýòî, çíàåøü ëè, óæå ñòèëü "êîãäà ìóæ÷èíàì íåêîãäà" ïîëó÷àåòñÿ!

Íåò, î÷åðåäíûì ãëîòêîì êîôå Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîäàâèëñÿ, íî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ âåñüìà è âåñüìà âûðàçèòåëüíî. ß îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó è ïðèêóñèëà ãóáó: 

– Äà ìîë÷ó ÿ, ìîë÷ó…

- Âåðèòñÿ ñ òðóäîì, – âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï è ïðîäîëæèë. – Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì òåáå ïðåäñòîèò ïîáûâàòü â ãîñòÿõ ó Ìàëôîåâ. Åñëè áû òû ñëóøàëà ìåíÿ, ñêîëüêèõ ïðîáëåì ìû ìîãëè èçáåæàòü, – ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ïðîôåññîð. 

- Îé, âîò òîëüêî íå íàäî íîòàöèé, à òî ïîññîðèìñÿ… - âñêèíóëàñü ÿ. – À ñ êàêîé ýòî ðàäîñòè ìåíÿ òàê æäóò ó Ìàëôîåâ?

- À ñ òàêîé, - ôûðêíóë Ñåâ, - ×òî òâîè ïëàìåííûå âçãëÿäû íå îñòàâèëè Ëþöèóñà ðàâíîäóøíûì è îí íàñòàèâàåò íà òâîåì ïîÿâëåíèè.

- È åìó íåëüçÿ îòêàçàòü? – íàõìóðèëàñü ÿ. Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ãîðåëà æåëàíèåì åùå ðàç îêàçàòüñÿ â îáùåñòâå Ìàëôîÿ ñòàðøåãî.

- Íóæíî, - êèâíóë ïðîôåññîð. – Âîò ýòèì òû ñåé÷àñ è çàéìåøüñÿ. 

- Òû, íàâåðíîå, õîòåë ñêàçàòü ìû çàéìåìñÿ? – ïîêîñèëàñü ÿ íà çàäóìàâøåãîñÿ Ñåâåðóñà.

- ß ñêàçàë òî, ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, – ïðîâîð÷àë ïðîôåññîð è âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðèãëàøåíèþ.

Áûñòðî îòøâûðíóâ îò ñåáÿ ëèñòîê, ÿ âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè, è êèíóëàñü ê Âðåäèíå: 

– Òî åñòü òû ñîáðàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü íà îãîíåê ê Ëþöèóñó, óñòðîèòü òàì ìàëü÷èøíèê, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ? À ÿ òóò áóäó ñèäåòü, âñÿ òàêàÿ ñòîéêàÿ è âåðíàÿ, íàöåïèâ íà ñåáÿ ïàðàíäæó, à íà Ñèðèóñà äëÿ ñïîêîéñòâèÿ íàìîðäíèê? 

- Õâàòèò ïàÿñíè÷àòü! – ðûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, îòáðàñûâàÿ ïðèãëàøåíèå. – Âñå óæå ðåøåíî! ß èäó, òû îñòàåøüñÿ!

- Ïîïðîáóé òîëüêî óëèçíóòü áåç ìåíÿ, è ÿ ðàçáåðó çàìîê Ìàëôîÿ, èëè ÷òî ó íåãî òàì, ïî êàìåøêó! – çàðû÷àëà ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü âñå áëèæå.

- ß äîëæåí ðàñöåíèâàòü ýòî êàê ñöåíó ðåâíîñòè? – Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ.

ß ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì è òóò æå âçúåðîøèëà èõ: 

– Ïîïðîáóé âçãëÿíóòü íà ñèòóàöèþ èíà÷å. Òåáå íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïåðåæèâàòü çà òåáÿ?

- Àëåêñ, à òåáå íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåáå? – Ñåâåðóñ ñåðäèòî âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü âîëîñàì ïðåæíåå ñîñòîÿíèå. – Â îòëè÷èå îò òåáÿ!

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü: 

– Ó òåáÿ íà ëáó áîëüøèìè áóêâàìè ãîðèò íàäïèñü: "Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ íåé!"

Ñåâåðóñ ðûêíóë âñòàâàÿ: 

– Æåíùèíà, òâîé ÿçûê õóæå ïîìåëà! 

ß ïðèòâîðíî âçäîõíóëà: 

– Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùèé êîìïëèìåíò äëÿ âåäüìû.

Ïðîôåññîð âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ òåì îñîáåííûì âçãëÿäîì, ïîÿâëÿþùèìñÿ ó íåãî â ìîìåíò êðàéíåãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äàëüøå ýêñïåðèìåíòèðîâàòü íå ñòîèò, ÿ ñæàëà ãóáû è ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî çàêðûâàþ ðîò íà êëþ÷, êîòîðûé òóò æå è âðó÷èëà Ñíåéïó.

Ñåâåðóñ, âñå åùå õìóðÿñü, êèâíóë. 

– Ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî! ß ê äèðåêòîðó, à ýòî çàáåðó ñ ñîáîé! – ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îí øàãíóë ê êàìèíó.

ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñ çàêðûòûì ðòîì, õîòÿ î÷åíü õîòåëîñü ðàçèíóòü åãî. 

Ïîíîñèâøèñü ïî êîìíàòå ñ ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà ìàëåíüêèì, íî î÷åííî øóñòðûì òàéôóí÷èêîì, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ïðîñòî ëîïíó, åñëè íå ñêàæó ÷òî-íèáóäü. Ãåðîè÷åñêèì óñèëèåì ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ðàçâåðçíóòü ïàñòü, íî âñå áåçóñïåøíî. Âîò ïðîôåññîð, âîò ïàðàçèò, óäðóæèë! Íó êàê îíè óñïåâàþò çàêëèíàíèÿ ñâîè òâîðèòü? ß ñæèìàëà è ðàçæèìàëà êóëàêè. Âîò ïðèäè òîëüêî – ÿ òåáÿ… Ðàçäàëñÿ õëîïîê è ÿ ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. 

- Ìýì… - ðàçäàëîñü äðîæàùå çíàêîìîå. 

- À-à-à-ý… – âûäîõíóëà ÿ. "Êàê æå òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?" Õîòåëîñü ìíå ñêàçàòü, íî íè îäíîãî ñëîâà òàê è íå ñëåòåëî ñ ìîåãî ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíîãî ÿçûêà. ß ïîñòàðàëàñü êàê ìîæíî êðàñíîðå÷èâåå ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýëüôà è âûòàðàùèëà ãëàçà. ×åãî ìîë òåáå?

Òèëèê ðàñïðàâèë ïðèæàòûå óøè è ïðîèçíåñ: 

– Äèðåêòîð, ìýì, îí æäåò Âàñ.

Çàëîæèâ ðóêè çà ñïèíó, ÿ êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó äâåðè. Âîò òàê ìû è øëè, ñîïðîâîæäàÿ äðóã äðóãà ïî÷åòíûì ýñêîðòîì. Âñòðå÷àþùèåñÿ íàì ñòóäåíòû øàðàõàëèñü îò íàñ, ñëîâíî îò ïðîêàæåííûõ. Àâòîðèòåò, îäíàêî, ðàñòåò. Ãëÿäèøü, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îíè áóäóò âûòÿãèâàòüñÿ ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî, ïðåäàííî çàãëÿäûâàòü â ãëàçà è îðàòü. "Çäðàâèÿ æåëàþ!"

Â êàáèíåòå ó äèðåêòîðà ÿ çàñòàëà ðàññåðæåííîãî ïðîôåññîðà: 

- ß ïîâòîðÿþ, ñýð. Îíà íèêóäà íå äâèíåòñÿ ñ òåððèòîðèè øêîëû. Íåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî âçáðåäåò â ãîëîâó Ìàëôîþ! Îñòàâüòå åå çäåñü, ïîä Âàøåé îõðàíîé, èëè îòïðàâüòå åå äîìîé! ×åì ñêîðåå, òåì ëó÷øå! 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ïîçäíî ÷òî-ëèáî ìåíÿòü. ×òî ñäåëàíî, òî ñäåëàíî. ß äóìàþ, âû åå íåäîîöåíèâàåòå. Äåâî÷êà â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîñòîÿòü çà ñåáÿ, ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî âû åé ïîìîæåòå... È îíà ìîæåò îêàçàòü íàì ñîäåéñòâèå. – Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. – Àëåêñàíäðà? Ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. 

- Óìô, – ðàäîñòíî ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà ÿ Àëüáóñà â îòâåò.

- ×òî ïðîñòèòå? – äèðåêòîð óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ, îæèäàÿ äàëüíåéøèõ îáúÿñíåíèé.

- Ôðõ! – âîçìóùåííî äîáàâèëà ÿ, ïîêàçûâàÿ ãëàçàìè íà ñîáñòâåííûé ðîò. – Ìôð.

- Èíòåðåñíûé õîä, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. - Íàäî çàïîìíèòü. 

Òàêîé ïîäëÿíêè ÿ îò äèðåêòîðà íå îæèäàëà, à ïîòîìó íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî çàêèïàòü. Â ÿðîñòè ÿ ñâåðëèëà îáîèõ ãàäîâ âçãëÿäîì "Ëó÷øå ñðàçó ïðèêîí÷èòå, ïîòîìó êàê åñëè âåëèêèé âîæäü êðàñíîêîæèõ âñå æå îñâîáîäèòñÿ… áóäóò ðåêè êðîâè!!!"

Êàê òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð îñâîáîäèë ìåíÿ îò çàêëÿòèÿ, ÿ íåìåäëåííî çàâèçæàëà. Íåò, ýòî íå áûëî ìåñòüþ, êàê âû, íàâåðíîå, ïîäóìàëè. Ïðîñòî òàê äîëãî âûíóæäåííî ìîë÷àòü ÿ íå ïðèâûêëà. Èçâåäÿ âåñü çàïàñ êèñëîðîäà, ÿ çàìîë÷àëà, è ñóäîðîæíî âäîõíóëà, ïðî÷èùàÿ íàòðóæåííûå ëåãêèå.

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ìîé ïðèñòóï çàêîí÷èëñÿ, âîëøåáíèêè îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëè è ðàññëàáèëèñü, à çðÿ. Êòî çíàåò, ÷òî ìíå åùå â ãîëîâó âçáðåäåò? Äàæå ÿ ýòîãî íå çíàþ…

Äèðåêòîð ñíÿë ñâîè î÷êè, ïðîòåð èõ, âîäðóçèë îáðàòíî, è ïðèñòóïèë ê ðàçãîâîðó: 

– Àëåêñàíäðà, ó íàñ âîçíèê íåáîëüøîé ñïîð ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. 

- ß ñëûøàëà… - çëîâåùå ïðîøèïåëà ÿ.

- È ÷òî âû îá ýòîì äóìàåòå?

- Ãððð… 

Ýòîãî áûëî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû Àëüáóñ ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî íå âûõîä èç ñîçäàâøåãîñÿ ïîëîæåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, âû â áîëüøåé áåçîïàñíîñòè ïîä çàùèòîé Ñåâåðóñà.

Êèâíóâ, ÿ ãëÿíóëà íà ïðîôåññîðà, ìðà÷íî ñìîòðÿùåãî â îêíî ñ âèäîì "ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íàñòàèâàþ íà îòúåçäå".

Ìàõíóâ íà íåãî ðóêîé, ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Äàìáëäîðó: 

– ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ Âàñ, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð?


	13. part13

Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ

ß ñòàðûé ñîëäàò è íå çíàþ ñëîâ ëþáâè, èëè çà÷åì æåíùèíàì êàáëó÷êè.

Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, ÿ ôûðêíóëà: 

– Òû íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå áîëåå çàêîâûðèñòîå? Â ýòîì æå íåâîçìîæíî äâèãàòüñÿ! 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäûâàë ìåíÿ. Ðàñïðàâèâ íà ìîèõ ïëå÷àõ ëåãêèé ïëàù, îí ïðîöåäèë: 

- Äàé òåáå âîëþ, è òû, ñîáèðàÿñü íà ðàóò, íàïÿëèøü ñâîè ëþáèìûå äæèíñû!

- Íå âèæó â ýòîì íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî! – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Êóäà óäîáíåå ýòîãî! – òðÿõíóëà ÿ äëèííûì ïîäîëîì. Ïðèïîäíÿâ ïëàòüå, ÿ ïîëþáîâàëàñü íà ñâîè áîòèíêè è áûñòðåíüêî ïðèêðûëà èõ. Íå õâàòàëî åùå, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ âñïîìíèë ïðî òóôëè è íàãðàäèë ìåíÿ î÷åðåäíûì øåäåâðîì íà òîíêîì êàáëóêå. Íåò. Ïëàòüå, êîíå÷íî, áûëî èçóìèòåëüíîå, íî… ýòî óðàâíåíèå Ñàøêà + þáêà = õ, òî åñòü ïîëíàÿ íåèçâåñòíîñòü…

***

- Íóñ, òàê êåì ÿ òåáå ïðèõîæóñü? – áîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïîêà ìû íàïðàâëÿëèñü ê áëèæàéøåìó îò Õîãâàðòñà, âîçìîæíîìó ìåñòó àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ (î, ÿ íîâîå ñëîâî âûó÷èëà, õîòÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå ðàâíî ëåñ äðåìó÷èé, êàê âñå ýòî ðàáîòàåò).

- Êóçèíîé, ïîðà áû óæå çàïîìíèòü! – ðàçäðàæåííî áóðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, åùå ñèëüíåå ïðèæèìàÿ ìîþ ðóêó, ñëîâíî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñáåãó.

- Ìäÿìñ…. – ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäûâàÿ åãî ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. – Íó õîðîøî õîòü êóçèíîé, à íå…

Êðàñíîðå÷èâûé âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ çàòêíóòüñÿ. Åæåëè è äàëüøå òàê ïîéäåò, ÿ ñ íèì ïðåâðàùóñü â íåìóþ... 

Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë: 

– Ìîãó òîëüêî ìå÷òàòü îá ýòîì!

- Î ÷åì? – çàèíòåðåñîâàííî ëÿïíóëà ÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí îïÿòü êîïàåòñÿ â ìîèõ ìûñëÿõ. – Äà ïðåêðàòèøü òû ýòî, èëè íåò? Áëåê êî ìíå â âàííó ëåç, Äàìáëäîð â äóøó, à òû åùå äàëüøå óìóäðèëñÿ - â ìûñëè!!! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, íî Ñåâ ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå è ïðîøèïåë íà óõî: 

– Äëÿ ïðàâèëüíîãî àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ ìíå íóæíî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå áû òåáå óñïîêîèòüñÿ, èíà÷å òû ðèñêóåøü ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà óæèíå â êîñòþìå Åâû!

Õðþêíóâ, ÿ óòêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ïëàù è çàòèõëà.

***

- È âñåãî-òî, - ñêðèâèëà ÿ ãóáû, îãëÿäåâøèñü ïî ïðèáûòèè. – ß äóìàëà ó íèõ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, Áýêèíãåìñêèé äâîðåö, à ýòî... Òüôó! ß áû Ìîõíàòåíüêîìó êîíóðó è òî áîëüøå çàáàáàõàëà! – íî Ñåâåðóñ òóò æå îäåðíóë ìåíÿ, ðûêíóâ ÷òî-òî óãðîæàþùåå.   
- Íó ëàäíî, óìîëêàþ, ïðÿìî ñëîâà íå ñêàæè, – áóðêíóëà ÿ, è, âçäîõíóâ, ïðèíÿëàñü ñêà÷êàìè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, âåäóùåé ê äîìó. Êàæåòñÿ ó äîìîâîãî ýëüôà, ðàñïàõíóâøåãî íàì äâåðü, ñëó÷èëñÿ óäàð, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, êàêèì îáðàçîì ãîñòüÿ âçáèðàåòñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì… ×òî-òî çäîðîâüå ó íèõ íèêóäûøíîå. Âåðíóñü â Õîãâàðòñ, çàéìóñü èìè âïëîòíóþ! Â ãîëîâå ðîèëèñü ðàçëè÷íûå èäåè, îáîáùåííûå îäíèì çàãîëîâêîì – "Êàê çàêàëÿëñÿ ýëüô!". Ñåâåðóñ óíè÷òîæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïðèïå÷àòàë ìåíÿ ê ïîëó, ðàçáèâ ìîè ñâåòëûå ìå÷òû. ß âèíîâàòî ïîêîñèëàñü íà íåãî è âçäîõíóëà: îïÿòü çàíåñëî.

Ëþöèóñ âñòðå÷àë íàñ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ õîëëà. Ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàâ Ìàëôîÿ â äóøå äðóæåëþáíûì êèâêîì "ñêâîçü çóáû", ÿ âöåïèëàñü â ïðîôåññîðà ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì íå îòïóñêàòü åãî îò ñåáÿ íè íà øàã. Ìàëôîé, ñâåðêàÿ çóáàìè è áðèëëèàíòàìè, îòâåñèë ëþáåçíûé ïîêëîí. Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà çàøèïåë â ìîå óõî: 

– Ðåâåðàíñ, ëþáåçíåéøàÿ…

ß ïîñëóøíî, ñëîâíî çàâîäíàÿ êóêëà ïðèñåëà â ðåâåðàíñå, ìûñëåííî ïîêàçàâ ëþáèìîìó ÿçûê.   
– Àëåêñà, - ìíîãîîáåùàþùå óõìûëüíóëñÿ êîòÿðà, – êàê ÿ ðàä, ÷òî âû ïðèíÿëè ìîå ïðèãëàøåíèå… 

Îò åãî ãîëîñà ó ìåíÿ ìîðîç ïî êîæå ïîøåë. Âçãëÿíóâ íà Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ ïðîñèãíàëèëà: "Ìîæåò äîìîé?"  
"Ïîçäíî…" - ïîêà÷àë îí ãîëîâîé, à ÿ âçäîõíóëà. Ñàìà âèíîâàòà.

- Ïîçâîëüòå Âàøó ðóêó, ëåäè, – â òåìïå âàëüñà Ìàëôîé ïåðåõâàòèë ìåíÿ ó Ñåâåðóñà, òàê ÷òî ÿ äàæå ñëåãêà îáàëäåëà îò òàêîé ðåçâîñòè. Áåñïîìîùíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà ïðîôåññîðà, ÿ, óâëåêàåìàÿ Ëþöèêîì, âïëûëà â çàëó. 

- Øàðìàí, ìîí øåðè… - øåïòàë ìíå íà óõî êîâàðíûé ñîáëàçíèòåëü, îãëÿäûâàÿ ìåíÿ ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû, à â ìîåé ãîëîâå çàâåðòåëîñü: "Ìåñüå…æå íå ìà ïà ñèñ æóð…". Âîò êàê áðÿêíó ñ÷àñ, îí è çàáóäåò íàïðî÷ü ñâîé ôðàíöóçñêèé. È òóò ìåíÿ ñëîâíî òîêîì óäàðèëî. À-à-à!!! ß æå ôðàíöóçñêàÿ êóçèíà Ñåâà... Çàøèáèñü! ß çíàþ àíãëèéñêèé, èñïàíñêèé, íåìíîãî áîëòàþ íà èòàëüÿíñêîì, íî ôðàíöóçñêèé… Îäíàêî ÿ áûñòðî âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè, âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî ÿ äîáëåñòíûé ðàçâåä÷èê è äüÿâîëüñêè õèòðûé øïèîí! Íàì, øïèîíàì, âñå íèïî÷åì! Ãëàâíîå, óâåðåííûé âçãëÿä è ðîæà êèðïè÷îì.

Çà ñòîëîì óæå âîññåäàëî èçûñêàííîå îáùåñòâî ìåñòíûõ àðèñòîêðàòîâ. Á-å-å!!! Òîæå ìíå, ãîëóáàÿ êðîâü! ß îãëÿäåëà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ëàñêîâûì âçãëÿäîì èñïîäëîáüÿ.

Ëþöèóñ ñëåãêà ïîäòîëêíóë ìåíÿ çàñòàâèâ âûéòè íà ñåðåäèíó êîìíàòû, ñëîâíî âûñòàâëÿÿ íàïîêàç, êàê êàðòèíó, èëè ïîðîäèñòóþ … (íå áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü, à òî Ñåâåðóñ îïÿòü âçáåëåíèòñÿ). 

- Ãîñïîäà, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü ìîþ î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ ãîñòüþ, Àëåêñ Ñìèò. Àëåêñ ïðèõîäèòñÿ êóçèíîé íàøåìó óâàæàåìîìó ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. 

ß ïðåäïî÷ëà íå îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ, òàê êàê ñïèííûì ìîçãîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð äóìàë ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.

Âñå, êàê ïî êîìàíäå óñòàâèëèñü íà ìåíÿ, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ êàê èíôóçîðèþ òóôåëüêó, òî åñòü ïðèñòàëüíî è ÷óòü ëè íå â ìèêðîñêîï. 

- Ïðîøó ê ñòîëó, – Ëþöèóñ ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì óñàäèë ìåíÿ ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, à Ñåâåðóñó ïðèøëîñü óñòðîèòüñÿ íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÿ ïîäîãíóëà íîãè ïîä ñòóë, à òî âäðóã ëþáèìûé ñíîâà áóäåò èõ îòòàïòûâàòü. 

Íóñ, ÷òî òóò ó íàñ íà ñòîëå èç ñúåñòíîãî? Ôó… Ñîâåðøåííî íå óìåþò ãîòîâèòü. ß ñ òîñêîé ñìîòðåëà íà îâîùíîå áåçîáðàçèå. 

Ïîæèëàÿ äàìà âî ãëàâå ñòîëà âèäèìî ïîéìàëà ìîé âçãëÿä è ÿäîâèòî óëûáíóëàñü: 

– Ìû îòíîñèì ñåáÿ ê âåãåòàðèàíöàì.

È òóò èç ìåíÿ ïîëåçëà ôðàíöóçñêàÿ ìàìçåëü. Ñ ÷åãî ÿ âçÿëà, ÷òî îíà òàêàÿ? Êòî æ òåïåðü ðàçáåðåò? Çàõëîïàâ ðåñíèöàìè, ñëîâíî ôàðôîðîâàÿ êóêëà, ÿ ïðåìèëî óëûáíóëàñü Ëþöèóñó è ïðîïåëà: 

- Êàê èíòåðåñíî… À ìîé ïàïÀ âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ÷òî âåãåòàðèàíåö â ïåðåâîäå ñ ãàëëüñêîãî, ýòî êðèâîðóêèé îõîòíèê. 

Ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà ñâåðêíóëè, è îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó, ñêîëüçíóâøóþ ïî åãî ãóáàì. 

– Ìàìà, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íàäåþñü, òû íå îáèäåëàñü íà íåâèííóþ øóòêó Àëåêñû? Ôðàíöóæåíêè òàê ìèëû è íåïîñðåäñòâåííû… - ïîâåðíóëñÿ îí ê äàìå. Îé, òàê ýòî åãî ìàìàøêà… Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íàæèëà ñåáå âðàãà. Âçãëÿíóâ íà Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìûñëü óáðàòü ñâîè êîíå÷íîñòè êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, ðàçóìíà äîíåëüçÿ…

Ê êîíöó óæèíà ÿ óæå èçíûâàëà îò òîñêè, ïîòîìó êàê ìîÿ ôðàíöóçñêàÿ ÷àñòü áóðëèëà è íå äàâàëà ïðèêðûòü ïàñòü, à îñòàòêè ðàçóìà ïðè âçãëÿäå íà Ñåâà, çàõëîïûâàëè åå.

Ñëàâà áîãó, âñêîðå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå áûëî îêîí÷åíî. Îäíàêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ áûëî ðàíî… Îáùåñòâî, íàïè÷êàííîå õëåáîì, òðåáîâàëî çðåëèù, òî áèøü òàíöåâ.

Âèäÿ, ÷òî êî ìíå íà âñåõ ïàðóñàõ äâèæåòñÿ Ëþöèóñ, ÿ íà÷àëà ëèõî îòñòóïàòü. Ìåòíóâøèñü â ñòîðîíó çèìíåãî ñàäà, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü çàòåðÿòüñÿ ñðåäè çåëåíûõ ðàñòåíèé.

Âíåçàïíî, â ñàä ïðîñêîëüçíóë Ëþöèóñ, âåäÿ ïîä ðóêó ñâîþ ìàòóøêó. Ñòàðàÿ êàðãà! Òóò ÿ êîíå÷íî, ïîãîðÿ÷èëàñü – ìíå áû òàê âûãëÿäåòü â åå ãîäû.

Àêêóðàòíî ïðèòâîðèâ çà ñîáîé äâåðè, Ëþöèóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìàòåðè, è ïðîèçíåñ: 

– ×òî òû î íåé äóìàåøü?

- Äåðçêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ íàõàëêà! – ôûðêíóëà ìàäàì è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

- Ìåíÿ ýòî íå ïóãàåò, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè. – Òû ïîìíèøü Íàðöèññó?

Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé îòâåòèëà ñûíó ïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. 

– Äà, òåáå óäàëîñü â êðàò÷àéøèé ñðîê âûøêîëèòü ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ äóðî÷êó. Ïðèçíàþ, òâîè ìåòîäû óáåæäåíèÿ ïðåêðàñíî ðàáîòàþò. À òåïåðü ê äåëó. Ïîõîæå, îíà âïîëíå çäîðîâà. Çíà÷èò, åñòü øàíñ ïîëó÷èòü îò íåå ïðèëè÷íîå ïîòîìñòâî. Òâîé ñûí, - îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî ñëîâî òàê, ñëîâíî åå ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò, - ñòàë ñîâñåì íåèñïðàâèì. Íî ÿ îòâëåêëàñü. Ó íåå ïðåêðàñíàÿ ðîäîñëîâíàÿ, è, êàæåòñÿ, åå ñåìüÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áîãàòà. Îíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàñëåäíèöà? 

Ëþöèóñ êèâíóë: 

– Äà, íå ñòîèò çàáûâàòü î Ñåâåðóñå. Îí âåäü äî ñèõ ïîð îäèíîê è âëàäååò âñåì ñîñòîÿíèåì Ñíåéïîâ. Â ñëó÷àå åñëè ñ íèì…

Âåäüìà ðàñòÿíóëà ãóáû â çìåèíîé óëûáêå: 

– Íó äà, êîíå÷íî… Àâòîìàòè÷åñêè åãî ñîñòîÿíèå ïåðåéäåò ê íåé… Çàìàí÷èâî…

Ëþöèóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ: 

– Âåñüìà, ê òîìó æå, ìíå ïðîñòî íå òåðïèòñÿ îáúåçäèòü ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ íîðîâèñòóþ ëîøàäêó.

Ìàòü ïðèòâîðíî-óêîðèçíåííûì âçãëÿäîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ñûíî÷êà, íî â òîò æå ìîìåíò ðàñõîõîòàëàñü ìåðçêèì êîëþ÷èì ñìåõîì è óäàðèëà åãî âååðîì ïî ïëå÷ó: 

– Òû íåèñïðàâèì, ìàëûø. Íó ÷òî æå, ïîæàëóé, ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü.

Äî ìåíÿ ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëî äîõîäèòü î êîì îíè. Íå çíàþ, êàê âû, à ÿ òåðÿþñü ïåðåä îòêðîâåííûì õàìñòâîì. Ïðîñòî ñëîâ íå íàõîæó, ðàçâå ÷òî íà÷èíàþ ìîë÷à áèòü â ìîðäó... ß óæå ñîáèðàëàñü îáíàðóæèòü ñâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, âèçãîì, êàê äî áîëè çíàêîìàÿ ðóêà ïðèâû÷íî ëåãëà íà ìîé ðîò, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âòîðàÿ ðåçâî ïðèòÿíóëà ìåíÿ ê ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó. ß íàóãàä äâèíóëà ïàðó ðàç ëîêòåì, íî áûñòðî îáìÿêëà. Óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ñîâåðøèòü íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî, ñ åãî òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà îñëàáèë õâàòêó.

- ×òî òû îá ýòîì äóìàåøü? – óõìûëÿÿñü, ïðîøåïòàë îí ìíå íà óõî. – Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ áûë ïðàâ?

Çëîáíî êèâíóâ íà ïàðî÷êó, ÿ ïðîøèïåëà: 

- Êàêîé ïûë, êàêàÿ ïàòåòèêà, êàêèå ñïåöýôôåêòû… è âñå äëÿ ìåíÿ?

Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Íå ïðàâäà ëè, î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ïàðà?

- Äà óæ… - ïðîñâèñòåëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü íå ñêðåæåòàòü çóáàìè. – Îíè åùå íå äîãàäûâàþòñÿ, ÷òî õîòÿò çàïîëó÷èòü! Ó ìåíÿ ñëàáîå çäîðîâüå è ãîðüêàÿ íàñëåäñòâåííîñòü, çíàåòå ëè!

Ñåâåðóñ âûäîõíóë ìíå â çàòûëîê, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñìåõ: 

– Äà, ìîé äîáðûé äðóã Ëþöèóñ è íå ïîäîçðåâàåò, êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå ìîæåò îæèäàòü åãî â áóäóùåì. Ïüÿíèöà, ãóëÿêà è ìàããëà êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó.

- Òåáÿ ýòî, îäíàêî, íå îñòàíîâèëî! – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ è íàñòóïèëà åìó íà íîãó. Ñåâåðóñ èçäàë ïðèäóøåííîå ìû÷àíèå è â ìîåì óõå ðàçäàëñÿ îòâåòíûé ñâèñò. – Íàïîìíè ìíå â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îòîáðàòü ó òåáÿ áîòèíêè!

- Äà ìèëûé, ñîòâîðè äëÿ ìåíÿ ïàðó òóôåëåê íà øïèëüêå, âîò òîãäà ìû ïîçàáàâèìñÿ ââîëþ, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ.

- Áóäåøü õîäèòü áîñèêîì! – êîìàíäèðñêèì òîíîì çàÿâèë ïðîôåññîð è óùèïíóë ìåíÿ.

- Çàïèñü â áîðòîâîì êîìïüþòåðå ãîëîâíîãî ìîçãà, – ïðîíåñëàñü, ñëîâíî áåøåíàÿ áëîõà, ìûñëü. – Íå çàáûòü óáèòü ïðîôåññîðà ïî ïðèåçäå äîìîé.

- Óñïååòñÿ… - Ñåâåðóñ óùèïíóë ìåíÿ åùå ðàç.

- Èçâðàùåíåö! – âûäîõíóëà ÿ è ïîïûòàëàñü óêóñèòü åãî çà ðóêó. 

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! – ïðîïûõòåë íàõàë, îòòàñêèâàÿ ìåíÿ â ãëóáü ñàäà…

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîêèíóâ ãîñòåïðèèìíûé ñàäèê, ìû âûñêîëüçíóëè â çàë. Ïîõîæå, Ëþöèóñ íà÷àë ñëåãêà âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü ìåíÿ. Ïîáåãàé, ïîáåãàé, çàé÷èê ìîé, à òî ïîòîì íà êîñòûëÿõ íå äî ñïîðòà áóäåò! 

- Àëåêñà! ß óæ áûëî íà÷àë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, ÷òî Âû ïîêèíóëè ìåíÿ, òàê è íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü… 

Åé Áîãó, êðîêîäèë ïåðåä îáåäîì! Âûäàâ îòâåòíûé îñêàë, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàëà, êàê æå îòñþäà ñìûòüñÿ. 

- Î, ÷òî Âû, Ëþöèóñ, ðàçâå ÿ ìîãó îñòàâèòü ñòîëü èíòåðåñíîãî ñîáåñåäíèêà? – ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà. Âîò òàê âñåãäà. Êîãäà â íåì áîëüøå âñåãî íóæäàåøüñÿ, îí èñ÷åçàåò â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.

- Àëåêñà, ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Âàìè. Íàåäèíå… - Ìàëôîèùå ðüÿíî óâëåêàë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó ñàäà. Íäà… Äâà ðàçà çà îäèí âå÷åð âûñëóøèâàòü åãî èçëèÿíèÿ? ß ñî âçäîõîì ñìèðèâøåéñÿ æåðòâû ïîïëåëàñü çà Ëþöèóñîì.

- Àëåêñ. – ðóõíóâøèé íà êîëåíè Ëþöèê, çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïðèñëóøàòüñÿ. 

- ß… - âçäîõíóë Ëþöèóñ, ïîåäàÿ ìåíÿ ãîëîäíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

"Ñòàðûé ñîëäàò, è íå çíàþ ñëîâ ëþáâè…" çàêðóòèëèñü â ìîåé ãîëîâå çíàêîìûå ñëîâå÷êè, çàñòàâèâ ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü. Îêó÷èâàíèå íà÷àëîñü. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ óøëà â ñåáÿ, îò âñåé äóøè íàäåÿñü, ÷òî êðàñíîðå÷èâûé ìîíîëîã íå çàòÿíåòñÿ íàäîëãî. Êàê ÿ áûëà ïðàâà è íå ïðàâà îäíîâðåìåííî. Ñïè÷ îêîí÷èëñÿ äîâîëüíî áûñòðî, è â õîä ïîøëè áîëåå äåéñòâåííûå ñïîñîáû óáåæäåíèÿ. È òóò, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ â îäíîé ðåêëàìå, îí ïîïåð íà ìåíÿ… à âîò ýòîãî âîò íå íàäî! Âîò ýòîãî ÿ íå ëþáëþ. Ìûñëåííî çàêàòàâ ðóêàâà, ÿ ðèíóëàñü â áîé.

Äåñÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ ÿ, ïóëåé âûñêî÷èâ èç ñàäà, ðèíóëàñü èñêàòü Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Êóäà âû äåëè ñâîåãî ïîêëîííèêà? Âû, ïî-ìîåìó, åäèíñòâåííàÿ èç ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ çäåñü, êîìó îí íå óñïåë ïîâåäàòü î ñâîåé ïëàìåííîé ëþáâè.

Ëåãîê íà ïîìèíå! Ïîäæàâ ãóáû, ÿ îáèæåííî çàìåòèëà: 

- Îí ëþáèò íå ìåíÿ, à ìîè ìèëëèîíû!

Ñåâåðóñ óäèâëåííî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Âû, îïðåäåëåííî, âñå áîëüøå âõîäèòå â ðîëü, ëþáåçíåéøàÿ!

- Íà Âàñ íå óãîäèøü! – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, ìåëàíõîëè÷íî âãðûçàÿñü â ÿáëî÷êî, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ñòûðåííîå ìíîþ â ñàäó.

- Âû íå îòâåòèëè íà âîïðîñ, – õìûêíóë Ñåâ, ëîâêèì äâèæåíèåì ðóêè îòíèìàÿ ìîé òðîôåé.

ß ïîìîðùèëàñü è ìðà÷íî âçãëÿíóëà íà ïðîôåññîðà: 

– Åñëè Âàñ èíòåðåñóåò Âàø äðóã, òî ìîæåòå ïîøåðóäèòü â ñàäó. Îí òàê ðàññûïàëñÿ â ëþáåçíîñòÿõ, ÷òî, áîþñü, åãî òðóäíî áóäåò ñîáðàòü. 

- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? – Ñåâåðóñ øóìíî âûäîõíóë è âöåïèëñÿ â ìîé ëîêîòü.

ß ïîïûòàëàñü îñëàáèòü æåëåçíóþ õâàòêó, íî, ïîíÿâ âñþ áåñïîëåçíîñòü ïîïûòîê, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà, è ïðîäîëæèëà: 

- Ìûñëü î æåíèòüáå òàê ñèëüíî âðåçàëàñü åìó â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ïîëó÷èë ñîòðÿñåíèå ìîçãà.

- Îí ÷òî, ñäåëàë òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå? – Ñåâåðóñ ïîäæàë ãóáû.

- Êîíå÷íî, ïàðåíü âçÿë áûêà çà ðîãà. Ñ ìåñòà â êàðüåð. Ìîë, òû äà ÿ, äà ìû ñ òîáîé…

Ïîòîê ìîèõ èçäåâàòåëüñòâ áûë ïðåêðàùåí òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì: 

– Îí æèâ õîòÿ áû? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé áóäåò, åñëè…

– À ÷òî ÿ? ß òóò ñîâñåì íå âèíîâàòà! Íå ñäåðæàëàñü… – íàäóëàñü ÿ êàê ñû÷, ìåäëåííî íà÷èíàÿ îòñòóïàòü ê âûõîäó. – Íó, îáèäíî ñòàëî çà ñåáÿ. Ïîíèìàåøü? 

Íî ïðîôåññîð óæå ïîäòàëêèâàë ìåíÿ ê âûõîäó.

Âûòàùèâ ìåíÿ íà óëèöó, îí ïðîøèïåë: 

– Ñòîé çäåñü, ïîêà ÿ íå âûéäó! Ïðèäåòñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ è âçãëÿíóòü, ÷òî æå òû íàòâîðèëà…

- Íè çà ÷òî íè ïðî ÷òî ïðîëîìèëà áåäíÿæêå áàøêó! – êðèâëÿëàñü ÿ, ïîäïðûãèâàÿ îò õîëîäà íà ëåäÿíîì êðûëüöå. – Âîëøåáíè÷êè, ìàòü âàøó! Ñêîëüêî æå ìíå åùå ñ âàìè ìó÷èòüñÿ? ß âîò êàê ùàç îêîëåþ, íà ýòîì ñàìîì êðûëå÷êå, à ïîòîì ïî íî÷àì ê âàì ÿâëÿòüñÿ áóäó! – ÿ íåìíîãî ïîäóìàëà è äîáàâèëà. – Ñèíÿÿ! – ïîðàçìûñëèâ åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ÿ ñìà÷íî ÷èõíóëà, è ââåðíóëà. – Ñîïëèâàÿ!!! – óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå, êàê øèêàðíî ýòî áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü ñî ñòîðîíû, ðàñõîõîòàëàñü, íî ìåíÿ ñðàçèë æåñòîêèé ïðèñòóï êàøëÿ.

Íå çíàÿ, ÷åì æå åùå çàíÿòüñÿ ÿ íà÷àëà ïðûãàòü ñî ñòóïåíüêè íà ñòóïåíüêó, ïûòàÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ñîãðåòüñÿ. ×åðåç ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà, ÿ óæå ãîòîâà áûëà íàáðîñèòüñÿ íà ëþáîãî, êòî îòêðîåò ìíå äâåðü, ñ îáúÿòèÿìè, ñëåçàìè óìèëåíèÿ è îáëîáûçàòü åãî âî âñå äûðêè (÷òî õîëîä ñ ëþäüìè äåëàåò).

Óòêíóâ ñâîé íîñ, ñèíåþùèé ïðîñòî íà ãëàçàõ, â ïëå÷î, ÿ çàâûëà ïåñíü îäèíîêîãî êîéîòà: 

– Íèêòî ìåíå íå ëþáèò, íèêòî íå ïðèãîëóáèò. Ïîéäó ÿ äî ñàäî÷êó, íàæðóñÿ ÷åâðÿêîâ!

- Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî äàæå òâîé ëóæåíûé æåëóäîê âûäåðæèò òàêîå ïèðøåñòâî! – óñëûøàëà ÿ ïîçàäè ñåáÿ èðîíè÷íî-ÿçâèòåëüíîå.

Åæåëè á ìîãëà, ïðîñòî óáèëà áû. ß åùå ðàç ÷èõíóëà è îáåðíóëàñü ê ëþáèìîìó. 

Äàæå ñóðîâûé âîëøåáíèê äðîãíóë è ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä. 

Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ ÿ íàïîìèíàëà âàñèëèñêà, òîëüêî ñëåãêà ïîäìîðîæåííîãî. Ïîïûòàâøèñü ïðîèçíåñòè ïàðó ëàñêîâûõ èç ñâîåãî ñëîâàðíîãî çàïàñà, ÿ ñìîãëà ëèøü ïðîñèïåòü: 

– Ñññâî...

- Íå íàïðÿãàé ãîðëî! – ñïîêîéíî çàÿâèë Ñåâåðóñ è ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå. 

Îñòàòêè ðàçóìà ïðîñèãíàëèëè, ÷òî âîéíó ÿ ìîãó íà÷àòü è äîìà, à ñåé÷àñ, ðàçóìíåå áûëî áû ïðèãðåòüñÿ àíàêîíäîé íà ãðóäè ëþáèìîãî. Çàøèïåâ è îáâèâ åãî ðóêàìè, ÿ çàòèõëà â îæèäàíèè àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ. 

Âîò êàê ÿ ñîáñòâåííî â Õîãâàðòñ ïîïàëà, óæå íå ïîìíþ. Ïðîñòóäà ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè ïîäêîñèëà, è íîðìàëüíîå âîñïðèÿòèå æèçíè âåðíóëîñü íå ñðàçó. Õèëàÿ ÿ îêàçàëàñü, íå èíà÷å ìàìàøêà Ëþöèóñà ïîð÷ó íàñëàëà, ÷òîá åé ñåìüñîò ëåò çàìóæ íå âûõîäèòü! 

Ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèâ òÿæåëûå âåêè, ÿ óâèäåëà ïñà, îáåñïîêîåííî ãëÿäÿùåãî â ìîå ëèöî. Ñîáàêà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ÷åðíîâîëîñîìó ìóæ÷èíå è ïðîðû÷àëà: 

- Çà êàêîå ìåñòî òû åå óêóñèë, ìàíüÿê ñåêñîïàòîëîã? ×òî ñ íåé òàêîå?

- Ãîâîðÿùàÿ ñîáàêà? Áðåä… - ñî ñòîíîì ìîðãíóëà ÿ. 

Ãëþê ïðîäîëæàë íàãëî âèëÿòü õâîñòîì è ïðèçûâíî äûøàòü â ìîå ëèöî: 

– Ïðèâåò, ïòè÷êà! ×òî òû íàòâîðèëà â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ?

ß îñòîðîæíî îòîäâèíóëàñü êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå è ðûêíóëà: 

– Ïîøåë âîí!

- Âîò òåïåðü ÿ òåáÿ óçíàþ, – îñêëàáèëñÿ ïåñ è ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà.

Ñîçíàíèå äàëî ñáîé, è ÿ ðàäîñòíî óøëà â àñòðàë.

Ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, ÿ ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëà âñïîìèíàòü ïåðåæèòûå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ. 

– Ñîí íå ñîí, à íå ñîí - ñîí. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, åñëè… - áîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàâøèñü.

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé è ïîòðîãàë ìîé ëîá. Îäîáðèòåëüíî õìûêíóâ, îí ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ñòàêàí: 

– Âûïåé!

ß îòâåðíóëàñü ê ñòåíå: 

– Íå áóäó!

- Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó?

- Êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòêàçûâàþñü ëå÷èòüñÿ âîëøåáíûìè ñïîñîáàìè! 

- È ÷òî ÿ â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì çàÿâëåíèåì äîëæåí ïðåäïðèíÿòü? – âçäîõíóë ïðîôåññîð, êèíóâ íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä, ãîâîðÿùèé "ñ áîëüíûìè íå ñïîðÿò".

- Áàíêó ìàëèíîâîãî âàðåíüÿ, òàçèê ñ ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé è ãîð÷è÷íèêè! – ïðîïèòûì êîìàíäèðñêèì ãîëîñîì îòñòðîèëà ÿ ëþáèìîãî.

Åñëè áû íå Òèëèê, äàâíî íàó÷èâøèéñÿ ïîíèìàòü ìåíÿ ñ ïîëóñëîâà, ÿ áû åùå äîëãî æäàëà ñâîå ìàëèíîâîå âàðåíüå. Ãîñïîäè, äàé ìíå òîëüêî ïîïðàâèòüñÿ. ß èõ âñåõ ïåðåâåäó íà çäîðîâûé, ïèòàòåëüíûé ðàöèîí!

Ñåâåðóñ ñ èíòåðåñîì ñìîòðåë íà ìîå øàìàíñòâî ñ áàíêîé. ß, ñëîâíî Êàðëñîí, ëþáîâíî ïðèæàëàñü ê ëèòðîâîé áàíî÷êå è, çàìåðåâ íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä â ýêñòàçå, ïðèíÿëàñü ðàñïàòðîíèâàòü åå.

Îïåðàöèÿ ñ áàíî÷êîé íå çàíÿëà ìíîãî âðåìåíè è âñêîðå ëîæêà ñ íåìèëîñåðäíûì ñêðèïîì íà÷àëà ñêðåñòè ïî äîíûøêó. 

Çàìóðëûêàâ, ñëîâíî êîøêà, ÿ îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè: 

– Âîò òåïåðü ÿ áóäó ïàðèòü ëàïêè! 

Òèëëîó áûñòðåíüêî ïðèòàùèèë ãîðÿ÷åíüêîé âîäè÷êè è ÿ ðåçâî îïóñòèëà íîãè â òàçèê. Áëàæåííî æìóðÿñü, ÿ, íåäîëãî äóìàÿ, çàâåëà ïåñåíêó. 

– Æèëè ó áàáó-ó-ñè äâà âåñåëûõ ãó-ó-ñÿ. Îäèí ñå-å-å-ðûé!!! Äðóãîé áå-å-å-ëàé!!! – îðàëà ÿ óæå âî âñþ ãëîòêó. – Äâà âåñå-å-å-ëûõ ãóñÿ!!!

Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íåçàìåòíî ñêðûëñÿ, ïîëüçóÿñü ìîèì ðàññëàáëåííûì ñîñòîÿíèåì.

- Êîíå÷íî, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Êòî ñïîñîáåí âûäåðæàòü òàêîå íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîå îáàÿíèå è íåçåìíóþ êðàñîòó, – âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà êèïÿòêå.

***

Ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìîå óåäèíåíèå áûëî íàðóøåíî òîëïîé äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, ïðåäàííî çàãëÿäûâàþùèõ ìíå â ãëàçà è òðåïåùóùèõ óøàìè òàê, ÷òî â êîìíàòå îáðàçîâàëñÿ ëåãêèé ñêâîçíÿ÷îê. 

- Ýé, ëþáåçíåéøèå, ÿ òîëüêî-òîëüêî íà ïîïðàâêó ïîøëà, ïðåêðàòèòå èçîáðàæàòü âåíòèëÿòîðû! – çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ÿ, íàòÿãèâàÿ îäåÿëî äî óøåé.

- Ìýì, - âûñòóïèë âïåðåä Òèëëîó, – ÿ ñïðîñèë âñåõ. Ïðîñòèòå, íî ìû íå çíàåì, ÷òî òàêîå ãîð÷è÷íèêè… 

ß îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóëà: 

– È âñåãî-òî? Òèëëè, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ñòîèëî èç-çà ýòàêîé ìàëîñòè òðåâîæèòü ðåáÿò è ñîáèðàòü êîíñèëèóì? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó ìåíÿ îáû÷íàÿ ïðîñòóäà.

Óøàñòèêè îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëè, íî òóò æå íà÷àëè íàïåðåáîé ïðåäëàãàòü ñïîñîáû ëå÷åíèÿ. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ÿ âçìîëèëàñü. 
– Ïðîøó âàñ ïðåêðàòèòå! Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà îò âàñ êðóãîì! – ïðèñòûæåííûå ýëüôû ïåðåìèíàëèñü ñ ëàïû íà ëàïó. 

- Ïàðäîíüòå, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, âûðàçèòåëüíî ãëÿíóâ íà ìàëûøåé. - Íå õî÷ó âàñ îáèäåòü, íî ñïàòü î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ. Ãëàçà è âïðàâäó ñëèïàëèñü, è ÿ îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêó, ïàäàÿ ïðÿìèêîì â îáúÿòèÿ êðûëàòîãî Ãèïíîñà.

Ïðèñíèâøèéñÿ ìíå áðåä îêàçàëñÿ, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ñòðàííûì, äàæå äëÿ ìîåé íåóåìíîé ôàíòàçèè… 

Íó âîò ïðåäñòàâüòå…

ß ãóëÿþ ïî ëåòíåìó ëóæêó, ñîáèðàþ öâåòî÷êè, ïèíàþ çàçåâàâøèõñÿ øìåëåé è îñ, è âäðóã… Íà ãîðèçîíòå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé, ïèêèðóþùèé íà ìåíÿ êàê íåìåöêèé áîìáàðäèðîâùèê íà ðóññêîãî ïàðòèçàíà. Âåðõîì íà ñâîåé ìàìàøêå, èçâåðãàþùåé ïëàìÿ êàê çàïðàâñêèé äðàêîí â ìèíèàòþðå. Ñïåøèâøèñü, îí îòïðàâèë ìàìàí ïàñòèñü è, ïðåêëîíèâ êîëåíî, ïîäñóíóë ìíå ïîä íîñ áóêåò ðîñÿíîê, êëàöàþùèõ ïåðåä ìîèì ëèöîì â ïðåäâêóøåíèè çàâòðàêà. - Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ óâèäåë Âàñ… 

Îí âñå áóáíèë è áóáíèë î ñâîèõ ÷óéâñòâàõ, ïîêà ÿ, ñëîâíî Ãåðàêë, ñðàæàëàñü ñ åãî âêîíåö çàðâàâøèìèñÿ öâåòî÷êàìè. Ýòîò ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèé áóêåò ïðîñòî èñõîäèë ñëþíîé íà ìîè êîíå÷íîñòè, ðàäîñòíî ïûòàÿñü ïðèõâàòèòü õîòÿ áû çà ïàëåö. 

Âäðóã ïîä çâóêè ðåêâèåìà Ìîöàðòà, ïóòàÿñü â ïîïîâñêîé ðÿñå, ïîÿâèëñÿ Ôëèòâèê, áîëòàþùèéñÿ íà ñîãíóòîé â ëîêòå ðóêå Ìèíåðâû Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë, âûðÿäèâøåéñÿ â ìîíàøåñêîå îäåÿíèå. Îíè äðóæíî áëàãîñëîâèëè ìåíÿ íà çàìóæåñòâî ïîðòðåòîì Äàìáëäîðà, âåñåëî ìíå ïîäìèãèâàþùåãî, è ïðî÷ëè êðàòêóþ íàïóòñòâåííóþ ðå÷ü ìèíóò íà ñîðîê. Óìèëåííàÿ òîëïà ñòóäåíòîâ ïîìàõèâàëà ìíå âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè, à Äðàêî äàæå íàçâàë ìàìåíüêîé. 

Àïîôèãååì ýòîãî êîøìàðà ñòàë Ñåâåðóñ, ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì íàñëàæäåíèåì ïåðåäàþùèé ìåíÿ ñ ðóê íà ðóêè âîæäåëåþùåìó æåíèõó. Çàîðàâ ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ðåçâî îòïèõèâàòüñÿ è îòáðûêèâàòüñÿ, îò ñæèìàþùåãî ìåíÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ Ìàëôîÿ, âíåçàïíî çàãîâîðèâøåãî ãîëîñîì Ñíåéïà: 

– Ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî, èëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ íàëîæèòü íà òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèå ïóò. ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò, â êîíöå êîíöîâ? ×òî åùå òû ïðèíèìàëà êðîìå ìàëèíû?

Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ áëàæåííî âçäîõíóëà: 

– Òàê ýòî âñå ñîí…

- ×òî èìåííî? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, óñòðàèâàÿ ìåíÿ íà êîëåíÿõ. – Ó ìåíÿ òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî âàøà ðóññêàÿ ìàëèíà, íå ÷òî èíîå êàê ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèé ãàëëþöèíîãåí, ÿ ïðàâ?

Ôûðêíóâ, ÿ óòêíóëàñü â åãî ìàíòèþ è ïðîáóð÷àëà: 

– ß íå íàñòîëüêî èñïîð÷åíà, óâàæàåìûé. Òàê, ìîãó, êîíå÷íî, ãðèáî÷êîâ íà íî÷ü ïîæåâàòü, íî íå áîëåå.

- Òàê ÷òî æå òåáå ïðèñíèëîñü? – ïðèïîäíÿâ ìîþ ãîëîâó, Ñåâåðóñ îçàáî÷åííî ïðîâåë ëàäîíüþ ïî ìîåìó ëáó. – Òû ìîêðàÿ êàê ìûøü. 

Âöåïèâøèñü â ïðîôåññîðà, ÿ ñìóùåííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– Ìíå ïðèñíèëîñü, ÷òî Ôëèòâèê è Ìàê-Ãîííàãàë áëàãîñëîâèëè ìåíÿ íà áðàê ñ Ìàëôîåì, îñåíèâ ïîðòðåòîì Äàìáëäîðà, à âñÿ øêîëà ðàäîâàëàñü ýòîìó ñîáûòèþ. Íó à òû âîîáùå ðàäîñòíî ïåðåäàë ìåíÿ â åãî íàãëûå ëàïû.

- Íåïëîõàÿ èäåÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, ïîòèðàÿ ïîäáîðîäîê. – Áóäåøü ñåáÿ ïëîõî âåñòè…

ß ïîäíÿëà ëàïû íàä ãîëîâîé: 

– Íå íàäî. Ëó÷øå ñðàçó óáåé!

- Êîãî, Ëþöèóñà? Äà óæ, ýòî áûë áû áëàãîðîäíûé æåñò, çíàåøü ëè. Ìèëîñåðäíåå óáèòü âðàãà, à íå ïîäâåðãàòü äëèòåëüíîìó çàêëþ÷åíèþ ïîä íàäçîðîì ñâèðåïîé ìàããëû, õîòÿ, âðÿä ëè åãî íàäîëãî õâàòèò.

ß çàñòîíàëà: 

– Íó êàêîé æå òû âñå òàêè ãàäêèé!


	14. part14

****

Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ

Ïåäñîâåò, èëè åñëè æåíùèíû äåðóòñÿ, â äðàêó ëó÷øå íå âñòðåâàòü.

Ïðîïóñòèâ íåñêîëüêî äíåé èç øêîëüíîé æèçíè ïî ïðè÷èíå áîëåçíè, ÿ ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì âåðíóëàñü â ïðîöåññ îáó÷åíèÿ ìàãîâ ëþäñêèì ïðåìóäðîñòÿì. Ýõ, áðàòöû êðîëèêè, ìîæåò âû è õîðîøè ñî ñâîèìè ïàëî÷êàìè âûðó÷àëî÷êàìè, íî ïîïðîáóéòå-êà âû ïðîéòèñü áåç íèõ ïî óëèöàì, çàïîëíåííûìè ìàããëàìè…

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, âûäðåññèðîâàòü ýòèõ êîëäóíîâ ðåöèäèâèñòîâ îêàçàëîñü íå ñòîëü ñëîæíî, êàê ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàëà âíà÷àëå. Òåïåðü ïðè âõîäå â àóäèòîðèþ, íàðîä ñïåøíî ðàçîðóæàëñÿ, íå äîæèäàÿñü ìîåãî ðû÷àíèÿ, èëè íå ïðèâåäè ãîñïîäü, âèçãà. È óæ òåì áîëåå íèêîìó óæå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó îòïóñêàòü øóòî÷êè íà ìîèõ çàíÿòèÿõ. Ñäèðàòü î÷êè ÿ íàâîñòðèëàñü íå õóæå ñóðîâîãî ìàñòåðà Çåëèé.

Ïîñòåïåííî ÿ ïåðåñòàëà èñïûòûâàòü êàêîå-ëèáî óäèâëåíèå îò òâîðÿùåãîñÿ êðóãîì áåñïðåäåëà, èìåíóþùåãîñÿ ó íèõ ìàãèåé. Ðàçäðàæåíèå óëåãëîñü, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî ïðèâû÷êå è ïîôèãèçìó. Âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè õîòåëîñü âñå ìåíüøå è ìåíüøå...

Ïðèáëèæàëèñü êàíèêóëû, à âìåñòå ñ íèìè è Ðîæäåñòâî. 

ß ñèäåëà â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ñ ãîëîâîé ïîãðóçèâøèñü â èçîáðåòåíèå çàäàíèé ê çà÷åòó ïî îêîí÷àíèþ ñåìåñòðà. Èäåé â ãîëîâå áûëî ìíîæåñòâî, íî êàê îòîáðàòü èç íèõ òå, ÷òî áóäóò îäîáðåíû âûñøèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì? Äàìáëäîð åùå êóäà íè øëî… Óáîëòàòü äèðåêòîðà, ÿ ñ÷èòàëà ïëåâûì äåëîì, íî åãî çàìåñòèòåëü Ìèíåðâà Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë… íå ñêàæó, ÷òî íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ñëîæèëèñü óäà÷íî… Ýíòà òåòêà ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿ â ÷åì-òî ïîäîçðåâàåò. Êîíå÷íî, îíà íå êðè÷èò, íå òîïî÷åò íîãàìè, íî… íà ïîñëåäíåì ïåäñîâåòå, îíà â ïóõ è ïðàõ ðàçáèëà ìîè äîâîäû, îòíîñèòåëüíî ïðîâåäåíèÿ òåñòà ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ. È ìîè æàëîáíûå âçãëÿäû íà íåå àáñîëþòíî íå äåéñòâóþò.

Îò óñåðäèÿ ÿ äàæå âûñóíóëà ÿçûê è ñêðåáëà ïåðîì î áóìàãó. Äà, ÿ íå Ïóøêèí, ÿ äðóãàÿ… êàê ÿ ñêó÷àþ ïî íîðìàëüíîé àâòîðó÷êå. Óâëåêøèñü ïðîöåññîì èçîáðåòåíèÿ ñëîæíîé ñèñòåìû îáìàíîê è óëîâîê, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, à ïîòîìó çàîðàëà îò ñòðàõà, êîãäà åãî ðóêà ìÿãêî ëåãëà íà ìîå ïëå÷î. 

Âîò èíòåðåñíî, êòî áîëüøå èñïóãàëñÿ? Îòäûøàâøèñü, ÿ óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. 

- Åñòü ó òåáÿ ñîâåñòü, à? ß òàê ïåðåïóãàëàñü! Ðåøèëà, ÷òî ó Ñèðèóñà ñíîâà ïðîáëåìû ñ… - ïîòîê ìîèõ èçëèÿíèé êà-òî ñàì ñîøåë íà íåò, ïîä âçãëÿäîì ïðîôåññîðà.

- Ëþáåçíåéøèé, âû íà ìåíÿ òàê ÷àñòî ñìîòðèòå. Íå áîèòåñü äûðêó ïðîòåðåòü? – âÿêíóëà ÿ, íà÷èíàÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ.

- Òû íå çàáûëà, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ñîâåùàíèå? – ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Íàäåþñü, ñåãîäíÿ òû ïîðàçèøü âñåõ ñâîèìè èäåÿìè ïî ïðîâåäåíèþ çà÷åòà. ß óæå âåñü â ïðåäâêóøåíèè òâîèõ ñëîâåñíûõ ïåðåïàëîê ñ Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë. 

- Ôó-ó-ó! È âñåãî-òî? – ÿ îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóëà, ïðèíÿâøèñü îáìàõèâàòüñÿ èñïèñàííûìè ëèñòàìè, íà ìàíåð âååðà. – Êîí÷åíî! Âîò ïëîäû ìîèõ òðóäîâ, – òðÿõíóâ ëèñòèêàìè ïåðåä íîñîì âîçëþáëåííîãî, ÿ âûäàëà ïîáåäíóþ óõìûëêó. – Âñå çäåñü!

- Ðàçðåøèøü ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ íà ñåé øåäåâð? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâ.

- Íó óæ íåò! – ôûðêíóëà ÿ. – Òâîè êîììåíòàðèè åùå õóæå, ÷åì çàìå÷àíèÿ Ìèíåðâû. 

- À ñàìîå îáèäíîå, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ïðàâ, íå òàê ëè? – Ñåâåðóñ óñåëñÿ íà äèâàí è âûõâàòèë ìîè êàðàêóëè. – Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî òóò ó íàñ? 

ß ñî âçäîõîì çàêðûëà ãëàçà è çàòêíóëà óøè..

- ß òåáÿ íå âèæó, ÿ òåáÿ íå ñëûøó, ÿ òåáå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó! – áîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

-Õâàòèò äóðà÷èòüñÿ, - Ñåâåðóñ â ìãíîâåíèå îêà ñãðàáàñòàë ìåíÿ â îõàïêó, è, óñàäèâ ðÿäîì, ïðèíÿëñÿ îñâîáîæäàòü ìîè óøè. – Â öåëîì, êîíå÷íî, äðÿíü, íî íå ëèøåíî íåêîåãî ñêðûòîãî ñìûñëà, òîëüêî óæ î÷åíü ñêðûòîãî. 

ß íàäóëàñü è, çàòî÷èâ ñâîé ÿçûê, ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê áîþ.

Óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ëþáèìûé ïðèæàë ëàäîíü ê ìîèì ãóáàì: 

– Ïîáåðåãè ñèëû, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íå ñìîãó â ïîëíîé ìåðå íàñëàäèòüñÿ òâîåé ñëîâåñíîé äóýëüþ ñ óâàæàåìîé Ìèíåðâîé.

- Ëàäíî, óãîâîðèë. Ïîáåðåãó ñèëåíêè, à òî è âïðàâäó ñòàðóøêà çàìî÷èò ìåíÿ êàê ñëåïîãî êîòåíêà óæå â ïåðâîì ðàóíäå.

***

Íà áîé ÿ øëà ïîäêîâàííàÿ, íàáëàòûêàâøèñü â ïåäàãîãè÷åñêèõ òåðìèíàõ, è âîçáóæäåííàÿ ïðåäñòîÿùèì êðîâîïðîëèòèåì. Ñåâåðóñó ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïðèõîäèëîñü ëîâèòü ìåíÿ çà âîðîòíèê, äàáû íà ïîâîðîòàõ ÿ íå âêëèíèâàëàñü â òîëïû ñíóþùèõ òóäà ñþäà ñòóäåíòîâ, ðèñêóÿ ïîëîìàòü íîãè... ñòóäåíòàì…

Þðêíóâ â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ âíóòðåííå ñæàëàñü. Áð-ð-ð… Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Àëåêñàõèíà â òðåçâîì óìå è çäðàâîé ïàìÿòè äîáðîâîëüíî, íó èëè ïî÷òè, ïðèìêíåò ê ïåäàãîãè÷åñêîìó ñîâåòó?

Äèðåêòîð ïðèâåòëèâî êèâíóë: 

– Âîò è âû. Îñòàëîñü äîæäàòüñÿ ïîÿâëåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëàíè è ìû ñìîæåì, íàêîíåö, íà÷àòü. 

ß çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, ìå÷òàÿ ñòàòü íåâèäèìîé, èëè õîòÿ áû ïðîçðà÷íîé. Òðåëàíè, òîëüêî åå çäåñü íå õâàòàëî… Ýòà Ñòðåêîçà óñïåëà äîñòàòü ìåíÿ ïî ñàìûå ãëàíäû. Îíà ïîñòîÿííî çàçûâàëà ìåíÿ íà ñåàíñ ãàäàíèÿ èëè, âïàâ â î÷åðåäíîé ôàëüøèâûé òðàíñ, îáåùàëà, ÷òî ìîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ (íó, íå âàæíî ñ êåì èìåííî) çàêîí÷àòñÿ ïå÷àëüíî.

ß åé òîæå ìíîãî ÷åãî ïîîáåùàëà. È ïåðåëîì ãàäàëüíûõ êîñòî÷åê, è ôîêóñ ñ èñ÷åçàþùèìè êàðòàìè Òàðî, ïðè÷åì â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè è íàâå÷íî, è êîôåéíóþ ãóùó çàìåñòî ìàñêè íà ëèöî… äà ìíîãî åùå ÷åãî. Îäíàêî Ñèáèëëà óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàëà ñâîè ïðîèñêè, ðàñêëàäûâàÿ òóò è òàì ñîñòàâëåííûå äëÿ ìåíÿ ãîðîñêîïû.

- Âíåìëè ìíå, î íåðàçóìíàÿ äåâà… 

ß ñæàëà çóáû. Íà÷àëîñü… Èíñòèíêòèâíî ÿ ïðèäâèíóëàñü áëèæå ê Ñåâåðóñó.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Äàìáëäîð ÿâíî òîðîïèëñÿ, à ïîòîìó ýôôåêòíîå ïîÿâëåíèå Ñòðåêîçèõè áûëî ñìàçàíî âåæëèâûì êàøëåì äèðåêòîðà: 

– Ñèáèëëà, äîðîãàÿ, òîëüêî âàñ æäåì. Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü.

Òðåëàíè ñ ëÿçãîì ñöåïèëà çóáû è ñ âûòÿíóâøåéñÿ ôèçèîíîìèåé ïðèñåëà çà ñòîë.

- Íà÷íåì, – óëûáàÿñü, êèâíóë Àëüáóñ.

Êîãäà óâàæàåìûé àðåîïàã äîáðàëñÿ äî ìîåãî âîïðîñà, ÿ óæå ñëàäêî ïîñàïûâàëà, è ñíèëèñü ìíå…

- Ìèññ Ñìèò! Âû çàñíóëè? – ðàçäðàæåííûé ãîëîñ Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë ãóëêèì íàáàòîì ïðîçâó÷àë â ìîåé áóéíîé ãîëîâóøêå. Ëîêîòü Ñåâåðóñà ïîääåë ìîè ðåáðà ñëåâà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñïðàâà îêàçàëñÿ ëîêîòü Ñèðèóñà. Îéêíóâ, ÿ óãðîæàþùå ïîêîñèëàñü íà îáîèõ è, ñîñòðîèâ ëþáåçíóþ ìèíó, îáðàòèëàñü ê Ìèíåðâå: 

– Íó ÷òî âû, ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë, ÿ íå ñïëþ, à âñåãî ëèøü ìåäëåííî ìîðãàþ. 

Âñå, êàê ïî êîìàíäå, íàêëîíèëè ãîëîâû, ïðÿ÷à óëûáêè. Ìèíåðâà ñòðîãèì âçãëÿäîì ñâåëà âñå óëûáêè íà íåò, è ñïîêîéíî ïðîäîëæèëà: 

– Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, íàäåþñü, òî, ÷òî âû ïðåäñòàâèòå íàì ñåãîäíÿ, áóäåò çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå ïðîøëîãî îïóñà… 

Ðåìóñ ÷åðåç ñòîë êèíóë ìíå, ñëîâíî ñïàñàòåëüíûé êðóã, ñîñòðàäàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, ïûòàÿñü ïðåäóïðåäèòü íàðàñòàþùåå âî ìíå êèïåíèå. Ñèðèóñ æå, íàïðîòèâ, óõìûëüíóâøèñü, íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ìîåìó óõó: 

- Îäèí îäèí! È òû ýòî òàê îñòàâèøü?

ß ñ øóìîì âòÿíóëà âîçäóõ: 

- Ìýì, äà áóäåò ìíå ïîçâîëåíî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî òîëüêî óâàæåíèå ê âàøèì ïðåêëîííûì ãîäàì íå äàåò ìíå âûñêàçàòüñÿ â ïîëíîé ìåðå (Ñåâåðóñ è Ñèðèóñ òèõî çàìû÷àëè, à Ëþïèí ïðèîòêðûë ðîò, íî òóò æå ñíîâà çàêðûë ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì). Ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî â ïðîøëûé ðàç ÿ ñëåãêà ïåðåãíóëà ïàëêó, íî âàøà ïðèðîäíàÿ îñòîðîæíîñòü ïåðåáèâàåò âñå ìûñëèìûå è íåìûñëèìûå ðåêîðäû. Äåòè äîëæíû ó÷èòüñÿ!

- Ó÷èòüñÿ? – íå âûäåðæàâ, ðûêíóëà Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë. – ×åìó îíè ó âàñ ìîãóò íàó÷èòüñÿ? 

Òðåëàíè ðàäîñòíî çàêèâàëà: 

– Âîò-âîò! Îíè íè÷åìó íå óñïåþò íàó÷èòüñÿ! Îíà ñêîðî ïîãèáíåò, ÿ âèäåëà ýòî î÷åíü ÿñíî ñåãîäíÿ, êîãäà ñïóñêàëàñü ê âàì.

- ß òåáÿ ñïóùó. Ùàç ÿ òåáÿ ñïóùó, – øèïåëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ. – Êàê âîäó â óíèòàçå!

- Äåòêà, íå ðàñïûëÿéñÿ íà ìåëî÷ü, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, ïîäìèãèâàÿ. ß çàðû÷àëà…

Äàëåå ïîøëà íåïåðåâîäèìàÿ èãðà ñëîâ ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì ìåñòíûõ èäèîìàòè÷åñêèõ âûðàæåíèé è ñëîæíûõ ìíîãîýòàæíûõ êîíñòðóêöèé... 

Ïîñëå äîëãèõ ñïîðîâ ïëàí ìîé ïðèíÿëè, íî â òàêîì óñå÷åííîì âèäå, ÷òî òîëüêî êóðàì íà ñìåõ.

***

- Äà ÿ åå óáüþ!!! – âûéäÿ èç äèðåêòîðñêîãî êàáèíåòà. Îðàëà ÿ íà âåñü êîðèäîð, ðàçäðàæåííî äåðãàÿ ìàíòèþ… Ñåâåðóñà… - Íåò, ÿ åå íà ñòåëüêè ïóùó, èëè íåò… ß èç íåå âàëåíêè ñâàëÿþ!

- Èç êîãî? – ëåíèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòü ñâîþ ìíîãîñòðàäàëüíóþ ìàíòèþ èç ìîèõ öåïêèõ ëàï. – Êòî óäîñòîåí ýòîé ñîìíèòåëüíîé ÷åñòè, Ìèíåðâà, èëè âñå æå Ñèáèëëà?

- Îáå!!! – ïðîðû÷àëà ÿ.

- ß òàê è ïîäóìàë, – êèâíóë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- À, õîðîøî, ÷òî âû åùå çäåñü, Ñåâåðóñ, – èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà âûãëÿíóë Àëüáóñ. – Àëåêñ, âû ïîçâîëèòå åãî íåíàäîëãî ïîõèòèòü? – è îíè ñêðûëèñü çà ãîðãóëüåé.

- Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ñâîè ïîêîè.

***

Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà ÿ óæå íà÷àëà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âîëíîâàòüñÿ, êîãäà èç êàìèíà ïîÿâèëñÿ ìðà÷íûé ïðîôåññîð: 

– Èäåì. Àëüáóñ æäåò òåáÿ. Ïîòîðîïèñü.

- ×òî åùå ïðîèçîøëî? – ÿ íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà. – Îí ÷òî, íå ìîã ïåðåãîâîðèòü ñ íàìè ñðàçó?

- Ó íåãî áûëè íà òî ñâîè ïðè÷èíû, – îò÷åêàíèë Ñåâåðóñ è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó. – Èäåì. ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ.

- Òî æå ìíå, óòðîèëè òóò òàéíû ìàäðèäñêîãî äâîðà, – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, âñòàâàÿ è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê êàìèíó. - Íó, ïîãíàëè íàøè ãîðîäñêèõ?

***

- Àëåêñ, ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, – Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë, óêàçûâàÿ íà êðåñëî, è âçãëÿíóë íà ñîïðîâîæäàþùåãî ìåíÿ Ñåâåðóñà. – Òû ãîòîâ?

Ïðîôåññîð êèâíóë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê êàìèíó.

ß ïåðåâîäèëà íåïîíèìàþùèé âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî âîëøåáíèêà íà äðóãîãî: 

– ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, è â êàêèå òàêèå äàëè, ñîáðàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, ïîçâîëüòå óçíàòü?

Ñåâåðóñ íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, ïðîáîðìîòàë, èñ÷åçàÿ â çåëåíîì ïëàìåíè: 

- Ìíå ïîðà, äèðåêòîð òåáå âñå ïîÿñíèò.

- Àëåêñàíäðà íå æåëàåòå ÷àøêó ÷àÿ?.. – âçäîõíóë äèðåêòîð, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.

- Òàê, çíà÷èò, ðàçãîâîð áóäåò òðóäíûé è äîëãèé… - õìûêíóëà ÿ è êèâíóëà. – Âàëÿéòå, äàâàéòå ÷àé è äîëüêè ëèìîííûå, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî.

Îáðàäîâàííûé ìîåé ñãîâîð÷èâîñòüþ äèðåêòîð ìîìåíòàëüíî íàêðûë ïîëÿíó, è ìû ïðèñòóïèëè ê òðàïåçå è ðàçãîâîðó.

- Àëåêñàíäðà, ñåãîäíÿ Ñåâåðóñ ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò ìàòåðè Ëþöèóñà, ñ ïðîñüáîé ïîçâîëèòü âàì ïîãîñòèòü ó íèõ íà âûõîäíûå, – íåîæèäàííî ïðîèçíåñ äèðåêòîð.

ß ïûòàëàñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êàê æå óìóäðèëàñü ïîïàñòü â òàêóþ æîïó.

- Âû äîëæíû ïðèíÿòü ïðåäëîæåíèå, Àëåêñ.

Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Àëüáóñà, âñå åùå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îñëûøàëàñü. Îäíàêî, åäâà çàãëÿíóâ â åãî ãëàçà, ìîÿ íàäåæäà ïîíóðî ïîïëåëàñü çà âåðåâêîé, ÿâíî ñîáèðàÿñü ïîâåñèòüñÿ.

- Ñóäÿ ïî âàøåìó âèäó ìíå íåëüçÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ?

- ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñìîãó óãîâîðèòü Âàñ, – Äàìáëäîð ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà äîëüêîé. – Ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå ñàìàÿ ïðèÿòíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ, íî…

- Íå ñàìàÿ ïðèÿòíàÿ? – ÿ õìûêíóëà. – Ìÿãêî ñêàçàíî, ñýð. 

- Ó íàñ áîëüøèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, äîðîãàÿ, – äèðåêòîð âçäîõíóë, ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü ìåíÿ ðàçæàëîáèòü. – Ñåâåðóñó ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå òðóäíåå äîáûâàòü èíôîðìàöèþ. À ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ó íåãî ïîÿâèëèñü Âû… - Äàìáëäîð âûäåðæàë ýôôåêòíóþ ïàóçó. – Îí ñòàë áîëåå óÿçâèì.

Íàñóïèâøèñü, ÿ ñóðîâî âçãëÿíóëà äèðåêòîðà. – Íó, çíàåòå… Âû âåäü ñàìè ìåíÿ îñòàâèëè â Õîãâàðòñå.

- Íå ïîéìèòå ìåíÿ íåïðàâèëüíî, – ìãíîâåííî îòêðåñòèëñÿ äåäóëÿ. – ß íè÷åãî íå èìåþ ïðîòèâ, íàîáîðîò, ñ Âàìè îí ñòàë áîëåå æèâûì è äàæå ïîâåñåëåë.

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ëþáèìîãî, äîâåäèñü åìó óñëûøàòü îòêðîâåíèÿ äèðåêòîðà: 

– Íó äà, õàðàêòåð âåñåëûé è îáùèòåëüíûé. Ñàì â ðóêè èäåò è íîñ ó íåãî õîëîäíûé è ìîêðûé. Âîò ÿ åìó ðàññêàæó êàê Âû åãî õàðàêòåðèçîâàëè…

Àëüáóñ çàâèñ íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðîñòðàöèè.

- Øóòêà, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, è ïðèãîðþíèëàñü.

- Íó íå îò÷àèâàéòåñü, Àëåêñàíäðà, – äèðåêòîð, ïî-âèäèìîìó, óæå âåðíóëñÿ èç àñòðàëà è äàæå ïðèîáðåë ñïîñîáíîñòü èçäåâàòüñÿ.

- Äà ÿ è íå ñîáèðàþñü, – ñêîð÷èëà ÿ ôèçèîíîìèþ, – ïðîñòî, êîãäà áóäåòå êî ìíå íà ìîãèëêó öâåòî÷êè íîñèòü, íå çàáûâàéòå, ÷òî ÿ ëþáèëà íåçàáóäêè.

- Íó, çà÷åì æå òàê ìðà÷íî? – Äàìáëäîð âèíîâàòî ïðèêðûëñÿ ÷àøêîé. – Íå âñå òàê ñòðàøíî. Âû ïðîâåäåòå â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ âñåãî äâà äíÿ, äà è ïîåäåòå â êîìïàíèè Äðàêî.   
- Ïàðíÿ-òî çà÷åì òðàâìèðîâàòü? – ÿ óæàñíóëàñü òâîðÿùåéñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ áåçíðàâñòâåííîñòè. – Åìó ÷òî, îáÿçàòåëüíî ñìîòðåòü, êàê åãî ïàïàøêà ðóêè çàëàìûâàåò... ìíå... â íàäåæäå óãîâîðèòü íà çàìóæåñòâî?

- Âû åãî ïëîõî çíàåòå, Àëåêñ, – äèðåêòîð ñëîïàë ñðàçó òðè äîëüêè. – Äðàêî ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì âû äóìàåòå. È ïîòîì, îí ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð, êàê áû ýòî ïîìÿã÷å ñêàçàòü, íàø ðàçâåä÷èê…   
ß ðàñïëûëàñü â êðåñëå áåñôîðìåííîé ëóæåé: 

- Çäðàñòè, óæå äåòåé âïóòûâàòü íà÷àëè!

Õëîïíóâ ïî ñòîëó òàê, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ïîäïðûãíóë â ñâîåì êðåñëå, ÿ ïîøëà ñîáèðàòüñÿ. Îãëÿíóâøèñü íà ïîðîãå, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà. – Åæåëè ÿ íå âåðíóñü, ñ÷èòàéòå ìåíÿ íàñòîÿùèì ñëèçåðèíöåì.


	15. part15

****

Ãëàâà âîñüìàÿ

Áðèëëèàíòû, ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ äåâóøêè, èëè íåïðèêðûòûé øàíòàæ.

Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà ìû ñ Äðàêî òðÿñëèñü â êàðåòå, ëþáåçíî âûñëàííîé çà íàìè Ëþöèóñîì (òî÷íåå çà ìíîé, òàê êàê ïðèåçä ñûíà â åãî ïëàíû íå âõîäèë, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ), ÿ, ïîìÿâøèñü íåìíîãî, ðåøèëà âñå æå ïðèñòàòü ê ïàðíþ ñ ðàññïðîñàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí áûë ìîåé åäèíñòâåííîé ïîìîùüþ è ïîääåðæêîé â ýòîì âðàæäåáíîì ìèðå, â îòñóòñòâèå ïðîôåññîðà. 

Ìàëûø, êàê íè ñòðàííî, âåñüìà ñòîéêî âîñïðèíÿë èçâåñòèå î æåëàíèè ïàïàøêè ïðèîáðåñòè ìåíÿ â êà÷åñòâå ïðîèçâîäèòåëüíèöû ïîòîìñòâà è ìàòåðèàëüíûõ âûãîä.

- Ëàäíî, – ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé. – Òû ìíå âîò ÷òî ñêàæè. Îí â êóðñå, ÷òî ÿ ìàããëîâåäåíèå ïðåïîäàþ, è ÷òî ÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, ìàããëà? 

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: 

– Äà íåò, ÷òî òû. Äàìáëäîð îáåçîïàñèë òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèåì òàèíñòâåííîñòè. Âíå øêîëû òû äëÿ âñåõ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ôðàíöóçñêàÿ êóçèíà ïðîôåññîðà, ãîñòÿùàÿ ó íåãî. 

- Òàê, ëàäíî. À ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ìíå î Íàïèâàþùèõñÿ èëè êàê èõ òàì?

Ìàëôîé ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ: 

– Óïèâàþùèåñÿ, Àëåêñ, óïèâàþùèåñÿ.

- Îäèí õðåí! – õìûêíóëà ÿ. - À ïàïåíüêà òâîé òîæå èç ýòèõ àëêîãîëèêîâ?

- Íó äà, – ãëàçà ìàëü÷èøêè ñâåðêíóëè ñëîâíî êëèíêè. – Èç íèõ...

- Çíà÷èò, åñëè Ñåâ... õì… ïðîôåññîð óøåë íà äðóæåñêèå ïîñèäåëêè ñ ýòèì, êàê åãî, Âîëäåìîðäîé, òî è òâîé ïàïÀ íå îñòàíåòñÿ äîìà?

- Âîëäåìîðòîì, – àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîïðàâèë Äðàêî. – Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí áóäåò îòñóòñòâîâàòü.

ß ðàññëàáëåííî îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè: 

– Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Çíà÷èò ìîæíî çàíÿòü êðóãîâóþ îáîðîíó, îñìîòðåòüñÿ è îêîïàòüñÿ…

Êàê ìû è ïðåäïîëàãàëè, Ëþöèóñà äîìà íå îêàçàëîñü, è íàñ âñòðå÷àëà ìàäàì, çàñòûâøàÿ íà ïîðîãå äîìà ñîëÿíîé ãëûáîé. 

- Ìèññ Ñìèò, ðàäà ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü, – ïðîöåäèëà îíà ñêâîçü òîíêèå ãóáû.

- Áàáóñÿ!!! – Äðàêî òåíüþ âûñêîëüçíóë èç-çà ìîåé ñïèíû, ðàñêèíóâ ðóêè â ïðèâåòñòâåííîì æåñòå. – Òû è ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåøü. Êàê ÿ ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü.

Ìàäàì âçäðîãíóëà è ñìîðùèëàñü, ñëîâíî îòâåäàëà íå÷òî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî êèñëîå: 

– Ñêîëüêî ðàç òåáå ïîâòîðÿòü, íåãîäíûé ìàëü÷èøêà. Íå ñìåé ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü!

- Èçâèíè, Ãëèöèíèÿ, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – Âûðâàëîñü…

ß ñïåøíî îáðàáàòûâàëà ïîëó÷åííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Îäíàêî, Ãëèöèíèÿ… õå… òî-òî ÿ äóìàþ, êîãî æå ìíå íàïîìèíàåò ýòà áîäðàÿ ñòàðóøêà. Òî÷íî. Íàòóðàëüíàÿ ëèàíà, èçâèâàþùàÿ ïàðàçèòêà… È, ãëàâíîå, îò åå ñòðÿïíè ó ìåíÿ íàñòóïàëî òÿæåëîå ðàññòðîéñòâî æåëóäêà, êàê ïðè îòðàâëåíèè ïëîäàìè ãëèöèíèè. Äà… êàê âû ëîäêó íàçîâåòå, òàê îíà è ïîïëûâåò… 

Òåì âðåìåíåì ìàäàì óæå íåéòðàëèçîâàëà âíóêà, îòïðàâèâ åãî â äîì, è âïëîòíóþ çàíÿëàñü ìíîé. Âîò èíòåðåñíî, îíà ìíå çà ñûíóëüêó ãëàçîíüêè íå âûöàðàïàåò? Âñå æå õîðîøî ÿ åãî òîãäà ïðèëîæèëà… 

- Ïðîøó âàñ, Àëåêñà, – ïðîøèïåëà Ãëèöèíèÿ ñ ïðèâåòëèâîé óëûáêîé ïðèãëàøàÿ ìåíÿ â ñâîé çìåþøíèê.

***

Äîìàøíèé ýëüô ïðîâîäèë ìåíÿ â îòâåäåííûå ìíå ïîêîè è óäàëèëñÿ, îñòàâèâ â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, ÿ ïîåæèëàñü. Âåëè÷èå è âåëèêîëåïèå êîìíàòû ïîäàâëÿëè è çàñòàâëÿëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. È õîëîä, äèêèé õîëîä, èñõîäÿùèé îò âñåõ ïðåäìåòîâ.

Ïðèñåâ íà îãðîìíóþ êðîâàòü, óáðàííóþ â ÷åðíûõ òîíàõ, ÿ ïðèñâèñòíóëà. 

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå. Ìåíÿ òóò ÷òî, õîðîíèòü ñîáðàëèñü? Ìîæåò áûòü Ëþöèóñ íåêðîôèë? Óäàâèò íà ÷åðíûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ è áóäåò íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ìîåé òóøêîé, áüþùåéñÿ â àãîíè÷åñêèõ êîíâóëüñèÿõ… - ìðà÷íûå ìûñëè íàñòîëüêî çàõâàòèëè ñìóùåííîå âîîáðàæåíèå, ÷òî êîãäà â êîìíàòó ïðîñêîëüçíóë Äðàêî, ÿ åëå óäåðæàëàñü îò èñïóãàííîãî êðèêà. 

– Óô… - îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèæàëà îáå ðóêè ê ñåðäöó. – Ñîëíöå, íåëüçÿ æå òàê ïóãàòü. Òû ðèñêóåøü îñòàòüñÿ áåç ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. 

- Àãà, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïàöàí. – È áåç ìà÷åõè, âîçìîæíî. 

Íàõìóðèâøèñü, ÿ ôûðêíóëà: 

– Íå äîæäåøüñÿ.

- Ñìåðòè, èëè çàìóæåñòâà? – ñúåõèäíè÷àë ïàðíèøêà, çà ÷òî è ïîëó÷èë ëåãåíüêèé ïîäçàòûëüíèê.

Ïîòèðàÿ çàòûëîê, Äðàêî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ: 

– Áàáóñÿ òåáÿ òðåáóåò. Âåëåíî ñïóñêàòüñÿ, êàê òîëüêî â ïîðÿäîê ñåáÿ ïðèâåäåøü.

ß íåðâíî ñãëîòíóëà.

- À âîò è Âû, íàêîíåö-òî, – õîëîäíî êèâíóëà ìíå Ãëèöèíèÿ, ïðèãëàøàÿ ïðèñåñòü. – Ñåé÷àñ ïîäàäóò óæèí. 

Ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ åñòü, ÿ èêíóëà è âíóòðåííå ñîäðîãíóëàñü. 

Ãëèöèíèÿ óñìåõíóëàñü: 

– Ìû ïðèãîòîâèëè ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ âàñ ìÿñíûå áëþäà.

ß ñîäðîãíóëàñü åùå ðàç. Êòî çíàåò, ÷òî îíà â íèõ íàïèõàëà. Ïðèäåòñÿ ñðî÷íî ñàäèòüñÿ íà äèåòó, èëè íåò. Ïîñò! Âîò òî, ÷òî íóæíî!

Ñêðîèâ ïå÷àëüíîå âûðàæåíèå ôèçèîìîðäèè, ÿ, ïîòóïèâøèñü, ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– Î, ìàäàì, âû ïðîñòî ñàìà ëþáåçíîñòü, íî äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü ðàçâèòü â ñåáå ñïîñîáíîñòè ìåäèóìà, à äëÿ ýòîãî íåîáõîäèì ñòðîæàéøèé ïîñò.

Ïîäæàâ è áåç òîãî òîíþñåíüêèå ãóáû, ìàäàì ïðîöåäèëà: 

– Êàê óãîäíî, íàäåþñü, Âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ ó íàñ…

ß êèâíóëà: 

– Áåçóñëîâíî. À ãäå æå Ëþöèóñ?

- Âû óâèäèòåñü â âîñêðåñåíüå.

- Êàê åãî äðàãîöåííîå çäîðîâüå? – íåâèííî ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà ÿ.

- Âàøèìè ìîëèòâàìè, äîðîãàÿ ìèññ Ñìèò, – ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âåäüìà ñåé÷àñ íàáðîñèòñÿ íà ìåíÿ, íî îíà ñäåðæàëàñü è ñíîâà çàçìåèëàñü óëûáêîé. 

Íà÷èíàÿ ïÿòèòüñÿ, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– ß òàê óñòàëà ñ äîðîãè. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, íî ÿ áû õîòåëà ëå÷ü ñïàòü.

- Ãëèöèíèÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, - ïðîøåëåñòåëà çìåÿ. – Íàçûâàéòå ìåíÿ Ãëèöèíèÿ…

***

Óòðî çàñòàëî ìåíÿ çëîé è íå âûñïàâøåéñÿ, ñèäÿùåé ïîñåðåäèíå êðîâàòè è íåðâíî òåðåáÿùåé ïîäóøêó. – Äàìáëäîðà óáüþ ïåðâûì çà ïîäñòàâó, ïîòîì Ñèáèëëó çà ìåðçêèå ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ, ïîòîì Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë çà… äà ïðîñòî òàê, èç âðåäíîñòè, ïîòîì… íåò! Ñíà÷àëà çäåñü êîå-êîãî çàìî÷ó… - ãëóõî ðû÷àëà ÿ â ïîäóøêó. – ×òîá âàì íè äíà è íè ïîêðûøêè! Âîò âåäü ïîïàëà, òàê ïîïàëà. 

À äåëî áûëî ñîáñòâåííî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñòðàøíî ïðîãîëîäàëàñü. Âû æå çíàåòå, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ ïîõðóìêàòü ÷åì-íèáóäü âêóñíåíüêèì. Èç êîìíàòû âûõîäèòü áîÿçíî, ýëüôû ñàìè ïîáàèâàëèñü çàãëÿäûâàòü êî ìíå, à Äðàêîøêà ïðîïàë, òàê è íå ïîÿâèâøèñü âå÷åðêîì ïîæåëàòü ìíå ñïîêîéíûõ ñíîâ.

Æåëóäîê æàëîáíî çàóð÷àë. Ïðèæàâ ïîäóøêó êàê ìîæíî êðåï÷å, ÿ òèõîíå÷êî çàâûëà: 
– Ëþäè äîáðûÿ-ÿ-ÿ! Ñàìè ìû íå ìåñòíûÿ-ÿ-ÿ. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäå îòñòàëè îò ñàìîëåòó, íèêàê â ñåáÿ ïðèéòè íå ìîãåì. Ïîäàéòå íà ïðîïèòàíèå æåðòâàì Àýðîôëîòà, ïîòîìó êàê æðàòü ñèëüíî îõîòà! 

- À ÷åãî æ òû êàê âñå íîðìàëüíûå çà ñòîëîì íå åëà? Ïîñò ó íåå, âèäèòå ëè. Âîò è ñèäèøü òåïåðü, ãîëîäàþùàÿ, – â äâåðü ïðîñóíóëàñü ðàñòðåïàííàÿ ãîëîâà áëîíäèíà. ß íå óïóñòèëà ñëó÷àÿ ìåòíóòü â íåãî ïîäóøêó. Íî ïðîìàçàëà, òîëè ïî äîáðîòå äóøåâíîé, òîëè â ñâÿçè ñ îãîëîäàíèåì, òî÷íî íå çíàþ.

Äðàêî, óõìûëÿÿñü, ïðîñêîëüçíóë â äâåðü: 

– Ñèäèøü? Ãîëîäàåøü? 

- Óãó! – âçâûëà ÿ. – Ñèæó-ó-ó! Ãîëîäíà-ÿ-ÿ!!! – çàèñêèâàþùå ãëÿäÿ â åãî ñåðûå ãëàçèùè, ÿ æàëîáíî ïðîñêóëèëà. – À ïîêóøàòü òåòå ïðèíåñ? Äàé òåòå ñóï÷èêà, à? Îíà çà òâîå çäîðîâüå âûïüåò.

- À çà÷åò ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ ïîñòàâèøü? – íà÷àë øàíòàæèðîâàòü áåëîáðûñûé íàõàë.

- Íè âæèñòü! Äà çà êîãî òû ìåíÿ ïðèíèìàåøü? – âçúÿðèëàñü ÿ, ïðîâîæàÿ ãîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì óïëûâàþùóþ òàðåëî÷êó ñ ÷åì-òî âåñüìà àïïåòèòíûì, ñóäÿ ïî çàïàõó.

- Õîðîøî ïîäóìàëà? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïîðîñåíîê, è óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî. – ß ìîãó è ïîäîæäàòü…

Îñêàëèâøèñü, ÿ ïðîðû÷àëà: 

– Ó ìåíÿ îò ãîëîäà ìîçãè ãëþ÷èò. Ìîãó è òåáÿ çàìåñòî ïèùè óïîòðåáèòü. Âîò, íàïðèìåð, ñåé÷àñ ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âûðîñ ïÿòà÷îê è õâîñòèê ïîÿâèëñÿ…

- Ôèãóøêè, íåòó ó ìåíÿ íèêàêîãî õâîñòà è íîñ íîðìàëüíûé, – äëÿ âåðíîñòè ìàëü÷èøêà äàæå ïîòðîãàë åãî. - È ïîòîì, ÿ ñòðàøíî ÿäîâèòûé, – ïðîáóð÷àë Ìàëôîé. 

- Çàðàçà ê çàðàçå íå ïðèñòàåò! – îïòèìèñòè÷íî çàâåðèëà ÿ, è äâèíóëàñü íà ïîðîñåíêà. Îáëèçíóâøèñü, ÿ ïðîðû÷àëà. – Óõ, êàêîé àïïåòèòíûé! 

Ìîå óòðîáíîå óð÷àíèå ñïîñîáíî õîòü êîãî èñïóãàòü. Äà ÿ ñàìà ñåáÿ áîþñü, íî åñòü-òî, õî÷åòñÿ. 

Äðàêîí÷èê áëàãîðàçóìíî íàïðàâèë êî ìíå òàðåëêó è ïåðåñåë â äàëüíåå êðåñëî.

***

Áëàæåííî îòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè, ÿ âçäîõíóëà: 

– Âîò òåïåðü ìîæíî è ïðîèíñïåêòèðîâàòü âàøå ïîìåñòüå, à òî âäðóã.. íåò, íó ÷èñòî òåîðåòè÷åñêè… âäðóã ÿ çà òâîåãî ïàïàøêó âûñêî÷ó?

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà: 

– Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü…

***

Çàêîí÷èâ óòîìèòåëüíûé îáõîä Ìàëôîåâñêèõ âëàäåíèé, ÿ ðåøèëà ðàçìÿòü ñòàðûå êîñòè êàê ñëåäóåò. Ìû íîñèëèñü ïî äîìó, ñëîâíî ïðèâèäåíèÿ, ðàñïóãèâàÿ ïðåäêîâ, ïðè íàøåì ïîÿâëåíèè ñ âîïëÿìè îòñêàêèâàþùèõ âãëóáü êàðòèí. 

Êîãäà ìû ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûå, äîãîíÿëè äðóã äðóãà, èãðàÿ â ñàëî÷êè, ïåðåä íàìè âîçíèê èñïóãàííûé ýëüô. – Ìèññ, õîçÿèí æäåò â êàáèíåòå… Îí âåðíóëñÿ. Îí òðåáóåò Âàñ…

- Òðåáóåò? Êàêîâ íàãëåö! – ÿ ïðîñòî çàøëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. 

Äðàêî âçäîõíóâ, êèâíóë ýëüôó: 

– Ïåðåäàé îòöó, ÷òî îíà áóäåò ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò…

ß çàøèïåëà: 

– Ïðåäàòåëü!

Áëîíäèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

– Ëó÷øå ñïóñòèòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ. Îäíîìó Ìåðëèíó èçâåñòíî, ÷òî îí ñ òîáîé ìîæåò ñäåëàòü, åñëè òû íå ïîä÷èíèøüñÿ…

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â êàáèíåò Ëþöèóñà.

***

Ïðèîòêðûâ äâåðü, ÿ ñêîëüçíóëà â ïîìåùåíèå, ïûòàÿñü äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Íàñòðîåíèå áûëî ìåðçîïàêîñòíîå, äà è íå çíàëà ÿ, ÷åãî îæèäàòü îò ïîêëîííèêà, òàê óäà÷íî ïðèñòóêíóòîãî ìíîþ â ïðîøëûé ðàç… Ëþöèóñ âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè (ìóõîáîéêîé áû, äà ïî ðóêàì, ïî íàãëûì!).

- Âîò è Âû, äîðîãàÿ… - âêðàä÷èâûé çìåèíûé ãîëîñ çàâîðàæèâàë. – Ïîäîéäèòå êî ìíå…

Ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ ñäåëàëà ïàðó øàæêîâ è çàñòûëà ó ñòîëà.

- Àëåêñà, ïîñìîòðèòå ñþäà. – Ëþöèóñ ïðèäâèíóë êî ìíå íåáîëüøóþ øêàòóëêó.

ß ëåíèâî çàãëÿíóëà â íåå. – Íà áàðõàòíîé ïîäóøå÷êå õîëîäíûì áåçæàëîñòíûì áëåñêîì ñâåêàëî áðèëëèàíòîâîå êîëüå.

- Ýòî ìîé ïîäàðîê, ñâàäåáíûé ïîäàðîê. Ïðèìåðüòå åãî, ïðîøó Âàñ, – Ëþöèóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì íàäåòü ýòîò îøåéíèê.

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòîäâèíóëà øêàòóëêó è óñòàëî ãëÿíóëà íà Ìàëôîÿ: 

– Ñýð, íå ñëèøêîì ëè ìíîãî ÷åñòè äëÿ ìåíÿ? Ìîÿ øåÿ ìîæåò íå âûäåðæàòü âåñà ìàëôîåâñêèõ áðèëëèàíòîâ.

- ß íå ïðèìó îòêàçà, – ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà îïàñíî ñâåðêíóëè, íî îí òóò æå óëûáíóëñÿ. – Ïîäóìàéòå, Àëåêñà. ß ìîãó ñîçäàòü äëÿ Âàñ ðàé íà çåìëå…

"Íó äà, çàìàí÷èâàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà. Áóäåì áåãàòü ïî ñàäèêó íàãèøîì è òðåñêàòü ÿáëîêè? À Âàøà ìàìàí áóäåò âèñåòü íà âåòâÿõ âíèç ãîëîâîé è èçîáðàæàòü çìåþ èñêóñèòåëüíèöó". 

Íàõìóðèâøèñü, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà, ïðèêèäûâàÿ â óìå ïóòè îòñòóïëåíèÿ, èëè ïîïðîñòó ïîçîðíîãî áåãñòâà. - Âû ïðîÿâëÿåòå êî ìíå òàêîå òðîãàòåëüíîå âíèìàíèå, ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ âïàäàòü â ïîäîçðåíèÿ – ÷òî Âû âî ìíå íàøëè?! Ìîæåò, ïîäûøèì äðóã íà äðóãà ðîâíî äî âåñíû? Âñå æå ñåé÷àñ íå ìàé ìåñÿö è ó ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî îòñóòñòâóåò ëÿìóðíûé ëàä.

Ëþöèóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïðîöåäèë: 

– ß äîëæåí ðàñöåíèâàòü Âàø îòâåò êàê òâåðäîå "Íåò"?

ß çàäóìàëàñü: 

– Íó, ìîæåòå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ýòî ìîå îêîí÷àòåëüíîå "Ìîæåò áûòü".

- Àëåêñ... - Ìàëôîé çàäóì÷èâî êðóòèë â ðóêàõ êîëüå. – Ñêàæèòå, Âû ëþáèòå Ñåâåðóñà?

Åäâà íå ïîäïðûãíóâ, ÿ ñ øóìîì âûäîõíóëà: 

– Íó êîíå÷íî, îí ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé ðîäñòâåííèê.

- ß íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â Âàøåì îòâåòå, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ áëîíäèí. – À çíàåòå ëè Âû, ÷òî Âàø ëþáåçíûé áðàòåö ðèñêóåò ñâîåé ãîëîâîé â äàííûé ìîìåíò?

Ìîå ñåðäöå ïðîïóñòèëî óäàð: 

– Ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Âñå õîðîøî, ïîêà… - Ëþöèóñ ïîèãðûâàë áðèëëèàíòîâîé ïîáðÿêóøêîé. – Âèäèòå ëè, ÿ âûÿñíèë ëþáîïûòíåéøóþ âåùü. Íàø óâàæàåìûé ïðîôåññîð, îäèí èç ïðèáëèæåííûõ ê ñàìîìó òåìíîìó ëîðäó, îêàçûâàåòñÿ øïèîí Äàìáëäîðà. Ìîæåòå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè îá ýòîì óçíàåò Âîëäåìîðò? Ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Âû íå õîòåëè áû ïîòåðÿòü Ñåâåðóñà.

ß âçäðîãíóëà.

Ìàëôîé âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà ìíîé: 

– Î íå âîëíóéòåñü, Àëåêñà. ß íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó Âîëäåìîðòó…

Ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà çà íåãî: 

– Âû íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåòå, åñëè…

- Áðàâî, â Âàñ åñòü äåëîâàÿ æèëêà, ìàäåìóàçåëü. – Ëþöèóñ çààïëîäèðîâàë.

- Ìîæåò, ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì ôàðñîì? – ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñêàëà âûõîä èç ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, íî íàòûêàëàñü íà çàêðûòûå äâåðè. – ×òî Âû õîòèòå?

- Ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ ïðåäåëüíî ÿñíî âûðàçèë ñâîè æåëàíèÿ, – âçäîõíóë Ìàëôîé. – Ãðÿäåò Ðîæäåñòâî è ìîÿ ìàòü óñòðàèâàåò áàë, íà êîòîðîì ìíå áû õîòåëîñü îáúÿâèòü î íàøåé ïîìîëâêå.

ß, âñå åùå íàäåÿñü íàéòè âîçìîæíîñòü óâèëüíóòü, ïðîöåäèëà: 

– Ìíå íóæíî ïîäóìàòü.

- Î, áåçóñëîâíî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íî íå ñòîèò ìåøêàòü, – îí áðîñèë ìíå êîëüå. – Ñîâåòóþ îäåòü åãî, êîãäà ñîáåðåòåñü íà áàë, ýòî áóäåò Âàøèì îòâåòîì.

ß âûëåòåëà èç êàáèíåòà, à â óøàõ âñå åùå çâåíåë åãî èçäåâàòåëüñêèé ñìåõ.

***

Âçëåòåâ ïî ëåñòíèöå ñ òàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ, ñëîâíî çà ìíîé ãíàëèñü âñå ñèëû àäà, ÿ ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðè ìîåé ñïàëüíè.

- À-à-à!!! – äóìàþ, ÷òî îò ìîåãî êðèêà çàäðîæàëè íå òîëüêî ñòåíû, íî è îáèòàòåëè äîìà. Ñîâåðøåííî çàáûâ, î ïîêèíóòîì ìíîþ Äðàêî, ÿ íà âñåõ ïàðàõ íàëåòåëà íà ìàëûøà è ìû äðóæíî ðóõíóëè íà ïîë. 

- Òû êàê? – íåâèííî òàðàùàñü íà ðàñïëþùåííîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ.

Ïðèäàâëåííûé Ìàëôîé ñëàáî ïðîõðèïåë: 

- Èíîãäà ñ÷àñòüå ñâàëèâàåòñÿ òàê íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî íå óñïåâàåøü îòñêî÷èòü â ñòîðîíó. Äåòêà, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, î÷åíü òåáÿ ëþáëþ, è äàæå ñîãëàñåí èñïûòûâàòü ñûíîâüè ÷óâñòâà, íî íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè…

- Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òû äàâíî îá ýòîì ìå÷òàë, – ÿ óñòðîèëàñü ïîóäîáíåå, êàê ñëåäóåò ïîåëîçèâ.

- Ïðåäïî÷èòàþ áûòü ñâåðõó… - ãóáû äüÿâîëåíêà ðàñòÿíóëèñü â óëûáêå.

- Âñå… - çëîâåùå ïðîøèïåëà ÿ ïîäíèìàÿñü. – Íà ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ñûòà Ìàëôîÿìè ïî ãîðëî… 

Ìãíîâåííî ïîñåðüåçíåâøèé Äðàêî âñêî÷èë è ïðèñåë â îáëþáîâàííîå èì êðåñëî: 

– Ìîæåò, ðàññêàæåøü, ÷òî ìåæäó âàìè ïðîèçîøëî?

- Íè÷åãî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî òâîé îòåö ïðåêðàñíî îñâåäîìëåí î øïèîíñòâå Ñåâåðóñà è âèðòóîçíî èñïîëüçóåò ýòè çíàíèÿ â ñâîèõ öåëÿõ. À òàêæå ó òåáÿ åñòü âñå øàíñû ïðîÿâèòü ñâîþ ñûíîâüþ ëþáîâü ïî îòíîøåíèþ êî ìíå. Òâîé ïàïÀ íàñòàèâàåò íà ñâàäüáå è, ïîâåðü, îí óìååò óáåæäàòü…

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü… - ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî. 

ß ïðîòÿíóëà åìó êîëüå. – Âèäèøü? Íà áàëó ó òâîåé áàáóñè, ìíå ñëåäóåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ â ýòîì îøåéíèêå, ÷òî è áóäåò îçíà÷àòü ìîå ñîãëàñèå íà ïîìîëâêó.

- Òû ñîãëàñèëàñü?.. – Äðàêî ðàññìàòðèâàë ìåíÿ òàê, ñëîâíî íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå âèäåë. – À êàê æå ïðîôåññîð?

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ åùå íè íà ÷òî íå ñîãëàøàëàñü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü âðåìÿ ïîäóìàòü äî Ðîæäåñòâà, à ÷òî êàñàåìî ïðîôåññîðà… - ÿ ñæàëà çóáû, ÷òîáû íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. ×òî-òî ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé… - Îí æå ìíå íè÷åãî íå îáåùàë. È âîîáùå, ìû ñ íèì ðîäñòâåííèêè. 

- Êàêèå æå âû áàðàíû, îáà… - â ñåðäöàõ ðÿâêíóë Ìàëôîé è ÿ äàæå ïðèñåëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. 

Çëî ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà: 

– Íå çàáûâàéñÿ, ìàëü÷èê. Ìû òâîè ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. Ìîæåò íå ñòîèò áðîñàòüñÿ îñêîðáëåíèÿìè?

- Ïðàâäà íå îñêîðáëåíèå, – íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèë Äðàêîí. – È âîîáùå, ÿ áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå íå äóëñÿ, à ðåøàë ýòîò ðåáóñ. 

- Íà ìîåì ìåñòå, – áóð÷àëà ÿ, ïðîòàïòûâàÿ â ïóøèñòîì êîâðå îñíîâàòåëüíóþ òðîïèíêó èç óãëà â óãîë, – ÿ áû î÷åíü óäèâèëàñü, åñëè áû òû îêàçàëñÿ íà ìîåì ìåñòå.

Áëîíäèí÷èê ñî ñâèñòîì âûäîõíóë: 

– Æåíùèíû… íó õâàòèò, ñîáèðàéñÿ. Ïîðà óáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà.

- Ñëóøàþñü è ïîâèíóþñü, òîâàðèù íà÷àëüíèê, – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, ïîñïåøíî íàêèäûâàÿ ïëàù. 

Ïðîùàíèå íà ïîðîãå ìàëôîåâñêîãî îñîáíÿêà âûãëÿäåëî êàê òåàòðàëüíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Ãëèöèíèÿ ñìàõèâàëà íåñóùåñòâóþùèå ñëåçû è çàÿâèëà, ÷òî åñëè ÿ îòêàæóñü ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêîì áàëó, îíà íå ïåðåæèâåò ýòîãî. À Ëþöèóñ, èçîáðàæàÿ ïðåäàííîãî êàâàëåðà, óñàäèë â êàðåòó, äîëãî è íóäíî öåëóÿ ìîè ðóêè.

Êîãäà ìû îòúåõàëè íà ïðèëè÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå. ß ïåðâûì äåëîì âûòåðëà ðóêè î çàíàâåñêó è ãðîìêî âûðóãàëàñü.

Ìàëôîé âîñòîðæåííî çàìåð: 

– Óõ òû, ýòîãî ÿ åùå íå ñëûøàë. Ïîâòîðè, à?

ß õìûêíóëà: 

– Íå÷à òåòþ ñëóøàòü. Òåòÿ òåáÿ ïëîõîìó íàó÷èò.


	16. part16

****

Ãëàâà äåâÿòàÿ

Ñåêðåò ïîëèøèíåëÿ, èëè "ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ" íåâåñòà.

Âîðâàâøèñü â øêîëó, ÿ ñëîâíî óðàãàí ñìåòàëà âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè. Áëàãîðàçóìíûé Äðàêîí÷èê ñ÷åë çà áëàãî ñìûòüñÿ â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, òàê êàê óæå íàìàÿëñÿ ñî ìíîé çà âðåìÿ ïîåçäêè.

Âëåòåâ â ñâîè ïîêîè, ÿ ïëþõíóëàñü íà äèâàí è ñ îòâðàùåíèåì âûòàùèëà èç êàðìàíà ñâåðêàþùèé îøåéíèê. 

– Äà ÷òîá òû ñãîðåëî âìåñòå ñ òâîèì õîçÿèíîì! – â ñåðäöàõ ðûêíóëà ÿ, çàïóñòèâ ïîáðÿêóøêîé â êàìèí.

- Ó òåáÿ òî÷íî íå âñå äîìà, – ïîñëûøàëîñü âîð÷ëèâîå áîðìîòàíèå è èç êàìèíà âûïîëç Ñèðèóñ, ïðèêðûâàÿ ëèöî ëàäîíüþ. – Âîò âåäü îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî ÷åëîâåêà ïîêàëå÷èòü, äà?

- Áûë áû ÷åëîâåê õîðîøèé, – îñêëàáèëàñü ÿ, – à óæ êèðïè÷ íà íåãî âñåãäà íàéäåòñÿ.

Ñèðèóñ ñïëþíóë è, óñåâøèñü â êðåñëî, ìðà÷íî ïîãëÿäåë íà ìåíÿ: 

– Íó, è ñ ÷åãî áû òåáå øâûðÿòüñÿ áðèëëèàíòàìè? Íåóæòî Ñåââè íå óãàäàë ñ ïîäàðî÷êîì? 

- Çàòêíèñü, à? – æàëîáíî ïðîíûëà ÿ, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â äèâàííóþ ñïèíêó. – Ó ìåíÿ íå òî íàñòðîåíèå.

- Ïîöàïàëàñü ÷òî ëè? Ìèëûå áðàíÿòñÿ, òîëüêî òåøàòñÿ, – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñèðèóñ. – Ëó÷øå áû ãîñòÿ ÷àéêîì íàïîèëà, èëè ÷åì ïîêðåï÷å…

Ìíå âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü çàâûòü. 

Â êàìèíå ðàçäàëñÿ øîðîõ è âåæëèâîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå. 

– Àëåêñ, ê âàì ìîæíî?.. – ïîêàçàëàñü âçúåðîøåííàÿ ãîëîâà Ëþïèíà.

- Âàëÿéòå, – áåçíàäåæíî ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé. – Ìîæåòå âåñü Õîãâàðòñ ñ ñîáîé ïðèòàùèòü. È ÿ òîðæåñòâåííî îáúÿâëþ, ÷òî íàìåðåíà çàäåëàòüñÿ áëàãîïðèñòîéíîé çàìóæíåé ìàäàìîé. 

Ñèðèóñ ïðèñâèñòíóë: 

– Âîò ýòî äà… Ñíåéï íàêîíåö-òî ñïîäîáèëñÿ! Íå îæèäàë. Õîòÿ âû äâà ñàïîãà ïàðà. 

Ëþïèí, óëûáàÿñü, âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó: 

– ß î÷åíü ðàä çà âàñ, ìèññèñ Ñíåéï.

- Ìèññèñ Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, åñëè áûòü òî÷íîé, - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, âûðûâàÿ ðóêó.

Ìîå çàÿâëåíèå ïðîèçâåëî ýôôåêò ðàçîðâàâøåéñÿ êëèçìû.

- Ðåì, ó òåáÿ íàñòîéêè ïîä ðóêîé? – Áëåê ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå. – Ïîõîæå, ó äåâî÷êè ñèëüíûé æàð.

Ëþïèí áåñïîìîùíî ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ ìåíÿ, íà Áëåêà è îáðàòíî: 

- Ïîïðàâüòå ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ îøèáñÿ… Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîáèðàåòåñü…

- ÄÀ!!! – ïðîîðàëà ÿ – ÄÀ!!! ÑÎÁÈÐÀÞÑÜ!!! Äîâîëüíû?

Ïóëåé âûëåòåâ èç êîìíàòû, ÿ ñíîâà ïîì÷àëàñü ïî êîðèäîðó, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê èíèöèàòîðó âñåé ýòîé áðåäîâîé çàòåè. 

Âîðâàâøèñü â äèðåêòîðñêèé êàáèíåò, ÿ âûäîõíóëà: 

– Ëó÷øå ñðàçó ïðèáåéòå, óâàæàåìûé…

Äàìáëäîð óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ: 

– ×òî ñòðÿñëîñü, Àëåêñàíäðà? Âû âûãëÿäèòå òàê, ñëîâíî çà Âàìè ãîíèòñÿ äðàêîí.

- Ãîíèòñÿ, ñýð, åùå êàê ãîíèòñÿ… - ÿ ïðèçåìëèëàñü â êðåñëî è æàëîáíî çàìÿóêàëà. – ß íå õî÷ó çàìóæ çà Ìàëôîÿ, ñýð.

- Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Âàì óäàëîñü âåñüìà óñïåøíî âîäèòü åãî çà íîñ, þíàÿ ìèññ, – óñìåõíóëñÿ äèðåêòîð.

- Óäàâàëîñü, – âíåñëà ÿ ïîïðàâêó, – à òåïåðü åìó óäàåòñÿ âîäèòü ìåíÿ, è óæå íå çà íîñ, à êàê ùóêó íà ñïèííèíãå. ß â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå íà êðþ÷êå, èëè ïîä êîëïàêîì. Êàê Âàì áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ…

Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë: 

– Íåëüçÿ ëè ïîïîäðîáíåå…

***

Ïåðåñêàçàâ ñâîå ïðåáûâàíèå ó ïðèõâîñòíÿ Âîëäåìîðòà, ÿ ïîãëÿäåëà íà äèðåêòîðà êàê íà äåäà ðîäíîãî: 

- Ñýð, íåóæåëè íåëüçÿ ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü?

- Àëåêñ… - Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. – À ìîæåò áûòü, âû ðàññìîòðèòå ýòî ïðåäëîæåíèå åùå ðàç?

- Îïàíüêè… - òîëüêî è ñìîãëà ÿ âûãîâîðèòü. – Íà ïðåäûäóùåì ñîâåùàíèè, ìíå áûëî óêàçàíî âñåãî ëèøü íàâåñòèòü âðàãà â åãî ëîãîâå, ÿ Âàì óñòóïèëà… íî âîò æèòü â ýòîì ãàäþøíèêå àáñîëþòíî íå âïèñûâàåòñÿ â ìîè ïëàíû íà áóäóùåå, ëþáåçíåéøèé…

- Ñàøåíüêà, – ìàìîé êëÿíóñü, â åãî ãîëîñå ïîñëûøàëèñü çàèñêèâàþùèå íîòêè. – Âû ìóæåñòâåííàÿ, ñìåëàÿ äåâî÷êà…

ß îùåðèëàñü. - Çíàåòå ÷òî, óâàæàåìûé… ß ñâîå ëè÷íîå ñ÷àñòüå èç-çà êàêîãî-òî ïðûùà áóðæóéñêîãî ïîðòèòü íå íàìåðåíà. 

- Íó, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, Âû äîñòàòî÷íî óäà÷ëèâû, ÷òîáû îáìàíóòü Ìàëôîÿ è îñòàòüñÿ ïðè ñâîåì…

- Íäÿ? – ÿ ïîêîñèëàñü íà äèðåêòîðà. – Óäà÷à, êîíå÷íî, óëûáàåòñÿ ñìåëûì... íî ïîòîì äîëãî ðæ¸ò íàä íèìè!

- ß âñå æå ïðîøó Âàñ íå ãîðÿ÷èòüñÿ, – Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. – Ïîäóìàéòå î Ñåâåðóñå.

- À ìîæåò áûòü ýòî Âàì ïîðà ïîäóìàòü î ïðîôåññîðå? Âû æå çàìó÷èëè åãî. Òî æå ìíå íàøëè ñåáå áåññìåííîãî Øòèðëèöà. Îòïóñòèòå åãî!

Äèðåêòîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: 

- ß íå ìîãó ëèøèòü íàñ òî÷íîãî è ïîñòîÿííîãî èñòî÷íèêà èíôîðìàöèè. Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíåòñÿ íàøèì øïèîíîì ïðè ëþáîì ðàñêëàäå…

- ×òî? – ÿ íå âåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì. – Òî åñòü Âû ãîòîâû èì ïîæåðòâîâàòü, åñëè ÿ íå ñîãëàøóñü íà çàìóæåñòâî?

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî Âû íå äàäèòå ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ, – æåñòêèå ñêëàäêè çàëåãëè ó ãóá äèðåêòîðà. – Ñîãëàøàéòåñü íà ïðåäëîæåíèå Ìàëôîÿ.

ß ñãëîòíóëà: 

– Íî ýòî æå øàíòàæ, ñýð…

Äàìáëäîð îïóñòèë ãëàçà: 

– Äà, Àëåêñàíäðà. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà íèêîãäà íå áûëî, íî ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà. Íà êàðòó ïîñòàâëåíî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ êàê çà îêíîì èçäåâàòåëüñêè ñâåòèò ëóíà, êîòîðîé ñîâåðøåííî äî ëàìïî÷êè âñå ìîè áåäû. 

- Àëåêñàíäðà, Âû ñäåëàåòå äîáðîå äåëî. Âû ñïàñåòå íå òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñà...

- Äàëåêî ïîéäåòå, óâàæàåìûé, ÿ äàæå ìîãó ïîäñêàçàòü ïàðî÷êó ìàðøðóòîâ… - ÿ íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòüñÿ îò êîëêîñòè.

- Çà òî âðåìÿ ïîêà ÿ æèâó, ìåíÿ ïîñûëàëè â òàêèå äàëè, ÷òî Âàì è íå ñíèëîñü, – óñìåõíóëñÿ äèðåêòîð.

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü… - ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ è âûñêîëüçíóëà èç êàáèíåòà.

***

Ñóäÿ ïî âçãëÿäàì, êîòîðûìè ìåíÿ íàãðàæäàëè êîëëåãè âî âðåìÿ óæèíà, ìîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ òàéíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â ñåêðåò ïîëèøèíåëÿ. ß, ñæàâøè çóáû, ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîãëîòèòü õîòÿ áû ïàðó êóñî÷êîâ, íî âñêîðå, èçâèíèâøèñü, âûñêîëüçíóëà èç-çà ñòîëà. Åäà â ãîðëî íå ëåçëà, íàñòðîåíèå íà ãëàçàõ ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ïàðøèâåå. Î ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ÿ äàæå íå äóìàëà, íó ÷òî ìíå åìó ñêàçàòü? ×òî ÿ ñîøëà ñ óìà? Î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà ïðàâäó, íî âðÿä ëè ñïàñåò. Áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ ðàçëè÷íûå ðóãàòåëüñòâà, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñåáå, íî ìîèì íàäåæäàì íà ñïîêîéíóþ íî÷ü íå ñóæäåíî áûëî îïðàâäàòüñÿ.

- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîáðàëàñü çàìóæ çà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ? – â êîðèäîðå ìåíÿ íàñòèãëà âåçäåñóùàÿ òðîèöà. 

- Ìíå òàòóèðîâêó íà ëáó ñäåëàòü, ÷òî ÿ çà íåãî çàìóæ ñîáèðàþñü? – çàðû÷àëà ÿ, ðàñïèõèâàÿ ðåáÿò. – Íó ÷òî, ïðîáîëòàëñÿ? – çàøèïåëà ÿ íà áëîíäèíà, êðóòÿùåãîñÿ, ñëîâíî õâîñòèê, îêîëî Ãåðìèîíû.

Äðàêî íåâîçìóòèìî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: 

– Ýòî íå ìîÿ ðàáîòà. Ïîâåðü, åñëè áû çà äåëî âçÿëñÿ òàêîé ïðîôåññèîíàë êàê ÿ, òî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò âñÿ øêîëà óæå áûëà áû â êóðñå.

Ãàððè âñïûõíóë: 

– Ýòî Ñèðèóñ íàì ñêàçàë, íî òû æå íå…

- À, ó íàñ óæå è ñîáàêè â îõîòíèêè äî ñåíñàöèé ïîäàëèñü… - çëîâåùå ïðîøèïåëà ÿ. – Ïåðåäàéòå ýòîé øàâêå, ÷òî ÿ íå Ìèíçäðàâ, ñòî ðàç ïðåäóïðåæäàòü íå áóäó. Ïóñòü ïðåêðàùàåò ñâîèì ïîìåëîì ìåñòè, à òî âìèã óêîðî÷ó!

Âûðâàâøèñü èç îêðóæåíèÿ, ÿ óäàëèëàñü çàëèçûâàòü ðàíû è âûäóìûâàòü êîâàðíûå ïëàíû ìåñòè, æàæäÿ îáðóøèòü åå íà ãîëîâû íåêîòîðûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ.

Âöåïèâøèñü â ïîäóøêó, ÿ óëåãëàñü íà äèâàíå, è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçìûøëÿòü… 

Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð ìîã è áëåôîâàòü, íî ÿ ìàëî â ýòî âåðèëà. Äàìáëäîð âåñüìà ñåðüåçíûé ñòàðèêàí, õîòü è ïðèêèäûâàåòñÿ ìàðàçìàòèêîì. À ïîòîìó, çàïðîñòî ìîæåò îòïðàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà â ñàìîå ïåêëî. Íó, õîðîøî, ñòàíó ÿ, ïîëîæèì, æåíîé ýòîãî èçâåðãà. À âåäü êðàñèâî çâó÷èò - ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé. Ïðàâäà, åùå áîëåå çâó÷íîå, âäîâà Ìàëôîÿ, ìíå áîëüøå ïî äóøå... Íî êòî ìíå äàñò ãàðàíòèþ, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ íå ïîì÷èòñÿ, çàäåðÿ õâîñòåö, ê Âîëäåìîðòó, äàáû èçâåñòèòü òîãî î íàëè÷èè øïèîíà, ñðàçó ïîñëå ñâàäüáû? Ãàðàíòèè íèêòî íå äàñò, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. Äà è ïåðñïåêòèâêà áûòü îòðàâëåííîé, çàäóøåííîé, íàêîíåö, ïîïðîñòó çàòðàõ.., ÷åãî íå õîòåëîñü áû, íå ãðååò ìîþ äóøó. Îõðåíèòåëüíî… Ïðîñòî êàðòèíà "Ïðèïëûëè" âûðèñîâûâàåòñÿ…

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ðåøèëà ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ ìàëûøîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí õîðîøî çíàåò ñâîåãî îòöà. Ðåøåíî, èäó èñêàòü Äðàêîí÷èêà. È ïîòîì, îäíà ãîëîâà õîðîøî, à äâå, êàê èçâåñòíî, âñåãäà èùóò òðåòüþ. Ïîæàëóé, íàäî çàãëÿíóòü è ê Ðåìóñó, ó íåãî, ïîäè, øîêîëàäêà ê ÷àþ çàâàëÿëàñü… 

Íå ïðèâûêøàÿ ïîäîëãó ìåëàíõîëèòüñÿ è äåïðåññèðîâàòüñÿ, ÿ ðåçâî êèíóëàñü ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó îáùåæèòèþ.

- Ïåòóøîê. Ïåòóøîê, çîëîòîé ãðåáåøîê, âûãëÿíè â îêîøêî, äàì òåáå… Íè÷åãî òåáå íå äàì! Îòêðûâàéñÿ ñêîðåå, à òî áèòü áóäó! - ÿ ïîñêðåáëàñü î ñòåíêó, íå çàìåäëèâøóþ ñ îòâåòîì. – Ýòî íå ïàðîëü! Íåçàêîííîå âòîðæåíèå! Ñåé÷àñ äåêàíà âûçîâó!!! È ïðåêðàòè ùåêîòàòüñÿ, ÿ ýòîãî íå ëþáëþ… - âçâûëà êàìåííàÿ êëàäêà.

- Àãà, ãîâîðÿùàÿ ñòåíà… - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ. – Çíà÷èò, íå ëþáèøü ùåêîòêè? Òîãäà îòêðûâàé íåìåäëåííî, à íå òî…

- Íåò, íå èìåþ ïðàâà! – èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ñêðèïåëà êàìíÿìè ñòåíêà. – Îòñòà-à-íü!!!

- À âîò ÿ çäåñü ïîùåêî÷ó íåìíîæêî… - çàïóñòèëà ÿ øàëîâëèâûé ïàëåö â çàçîð ìåæäó êàìíÿìè. – Óòè-ïóòè! Ñäàåøüñÿ?

Äðîæàùàÿ ñòåíà íåìåäëåííî ðàñêðûëàñü, îáíàæàÿ ïåðåä ìîèì íàãëûì âçîðîì íåäðà ïîäçåìåëüÿ.

Íûðíóâ â ïðîõîä, ÿ îêàçàëàñü â ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà. 

- Òàêñ, êàðàïóçèêè, êóäà æ âû ïîäåâàëèñü?.. Ìàëü÷èêè íàëåâî, äåâî÷êè íàïðàâî… - ïðîñêîëüçíóâ â ìàëü÷èøåñêóþ ñïàëüíþ è âû÷èñëèâ ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå îáúåêòà, ÿ òèõîíå÷êî ïðèäàâèëà Ìàëôîÿ ê êðîâàòè, è ëàäîíüþ çàæàëà åìó ðîò. 

- Âñòàâàé, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, ìà÷åõà ñ èíñïåêöèåé íàãðÿíóëà, – çàøèïåëà ÿ â íåæíîå óõî Ìàëôîÿ, ñîííî âûòàðàùèâøåãîñÿ íà ìåíÿ â íåìîì, â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà, èçóìëåíèè.

- Îõ, à çà÷åì ýòî òåáå, ìèëîê, òàêèå áîëüøèå ãëàçêè? Íó, ÷åãî çûðêàåøü, à? – ëàñêîâî ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ øåïòàòü. – Àéäà îáîðîòíÿ íà øîêîëàäêè ðàñêðó÷èâàòü. Äà íå áîèñü, íå ïîéìàþò, ÿ òåáå êàê ðîäñòâåííèöà è ó÷èòåëüíèöà ðàçðåøàþ… Ìàëü÷èøêà íå çàñòàâèë óïðàøèâàòü ñåáÿ äâàæäû è, âûíûðíóâ èç-ïîä îäåÿëà, ïðèíÿëñÿ ñïåøíî íàòÿãèâàòü îäåæäó. Åãî ñîñåä ñïðàâà çàøåâåëèëñÿ è çåâíóë: 

– Êóäà ýòî òû, Ìàëôîé?

Ñêîëüçíóâ íà ãîëîñ, ÿ âûäîõíóëà â ñëèçåðèíñêîå ëè÷èêî: 

– Ñ äåìåíòîðàìè öåëîâàòüñÿ, À åæåëè òû ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ íå çàñíåøü, ÿ è òåáÿ ñ ñîáîé çàáåðó! 

Êàæåòñÿ, ïåðåìóäðèëà… Ïàðíèøêà, ïîõîæå, âïàë â ñîñòîÿíèå ïðîñòðàöèè. Íó äà íè÷åãî - âûñïèòñÿ êàê ñëåäóåò…

***

- Êàê òû ñìîãëà ïðîéòè, íå çíàÿ ïàðîëÿ? – Äðàêî íåïîíèìàþùå ïîêîñèëñÿ íà õðàíÿùóþ òàèíñòâåííîå ìîë÷àíèå ñòåíó. 

- Ïðèìåíèëà ïàðó ïðèåì÷èêîâ èç çàïàñà ñòàðèíû Ìþëëåðà, – çàãàäî÷íî óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ.

- Êîãî? – óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ïàöàí.

- Áûë òàêîé äÿäå÷êà ñ äîáðûìè ãëàçàìè, – õðþêíóëà ÿ. – Íå îòâëåêàéñÿ. Ìû èäåì ê Ëþïèíó. 

- ×òîé-òî ìû ó îáîðîòíÿ â ëóííóþ íî÷ü ïîçàáûëè? – íàñòîðîæèëñÿ Ìàëôîé. – Õîòÿ… Ðóæüèøêî íàêîëäîâàòü?

ß ìîë÷à ïîãðîçèëà åìó êóëàêîì. Êðàäó÷èñü, ñëîâíî ñàìóðàè íà ãðàíèöå ó ðåêè, ìû ïåðåìåùàëèñü îò ñòåíêè ê ñòåíêå, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîïàñòüñÿ íà ãëàçà Ôèëò÷ó, èëè åãî êîøàðèêó. 

Óñïåøíî äîáðàâøèñü äî àïàðòàìåíòîâ Ëþïèíà, ÿ ïîñòó÷àëà è, íå îæèäàÿ ñòîëü áûñòðîãî îòâåòà, åäâà íå óïàëà â ðàñïàõíóòóþ äâåðü, ïðÿìî íà ãðóäü Ðåìóñà. ×òî-òî ÿ ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íà ìóæèêîâ ÷àñòî ïàäàòü ñòàëà… íå ê äîáðó ýòî…

Ðåì áóêâàëüíî âûïåð ìåíÿ â êîðèäîð, çàñëîíÿÿ äâåðíîé ïðîåì. 

- Ýé, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Íåóæåëè ÿ ïîìåøàëà? – ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà ÿ, âûòÿãèâàÿ øåþ, â íàäåæäå óñìîòðåòü, ñ êåì æå ðàçâëåêàåòñÿ âîë÷èøêà.

- Ý… Àëåêñ, èçâèíèòå, íî ÿ íåìíîãî çàíÿò. Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ... – óëûáêà ñïîëçëà ñ ìîèõ ãóá, è ÿ ðâàíóëàñü â äâåðü. 

- Íå íàäî, – Ëþïèí ñíîâà îñòàíîâèë ìåíÿ, – îí òîëüêî ÷òî çàñíóë.

ß çàñêóëèëà: 

– Ñèëüíî åãî? 

- Äîñòàòî÷íî… - Ðåìóñ óñòàëî êèâíóë. 

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ìàëôîþ, ÿ ïðîøèïåëà: 

– Õîðîøî, ÿ âûéäó çà òâîåãî ïàïî÷êó, íî áîþñü, îí íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò… 

Ðåì ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ ìåíÿ íà Äðàêî: 

– Ý… Àëåêñ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå ìîå äåëî, íî ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Ñ ÷åãî ýòî Âû óäóìàëè âûõîäèòü çà Ëþöèóñà?

- Âîò îá ýòîì ÿ è õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü, – õìûêíóëà ÿ. – Æäó âàñ ó ñåáÿ, êàê òîëüêî Âû îñâîáîäèòåñü.

Èçîáðàæàÿ ïðèëåæíóþ õîçÿéêó, ÿ ðàçëèëà ïî ÷àøêàì àðîìàòíûé ÷àé, è ïîïèíàëà Äðàêî íà ïðåäìåò ñîòâîðåíèÿ âêóñíîñòåé. Âñêîðå ê íàì ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ Ðåìóñ ñ íåèçìåííûì øîêîëàäîì, è ìû ïðèíÿëèñü çà ïîëíî÷íûé ôàéâ î'êëîê.

- Èòàê, - ÿ îãëÿäåëà ñâîþ êîìàíäó. – ×òî ó íàñ íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü, à âåðíåå íî÷ü, åñòü? Ó íàñ åñòü òâîé ïàïàøêà, æàæäóùèé çàïîëó÷èòü áîãàòóþ, êàê åìó êàæåòñÿ, íàñëåäíèöó è áûñòðåíüêî çàäåëàòü åé äåòèøåê, ïîòîìó êàê, åãî îòïðûñê... Èçâèíè ìàëûø, – ÿ ïðèæàëà ëàäîíü ê ñåðäöó. – Ýòî åãî ñëîâà. Åãî îòïðûñê íå ñ÷èòàåòñÿ äîñòîéíûì íàñëåäíèêîì, ââèäó íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîé áåñïå÷íîñòè. 

Äðàêî ìàõíóë ðóêîé: 

– Íå èçâèíÿéñÿ, ÿ ýòî ñëûøàë ñòî ðàç, ïåðåæèâó è ñòî ïåðâûé. Äàâàé äàëüøå.

Êèâíóâ, ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà. 

– Ó íàñ åñòü ãëóïàÿ ìàããëà, ïîïàâøàÿñÿ íà êðþ÷îê øàíòàæèñòà, è ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîáðàæàþùàÿ, êàê æå åé âûáðàòüñÿ èç ýòîé, êàê áû ïîìÿã÷å âûðàçèòüñÿ, çàäíèöû. Íó è êîíå÷íî, ó íàñ åñòü ïðîôåññîð, æèçíü êîåãî âèñèò íà âîëîñêå èç-çà îäíîé áåñòîëêîâîé ìàãëû. – ÿ îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. – Ïðåäëîæåíèÿ åñòü?

Äðàêî õìûêíóë: 

– Óäàâèòüñÿ âñåì ñêîïîì…

- Îòêëîíÿåòñÿ… - ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ. – Ýòî ÿ óæå ïðîáîâàëà, íî ïðèðîäíûé îïòèìèçì âñå âðåìÿ ïåðåãðûçàåò âåðåâêó â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò. 

Ïî÷åñàâ â çàòûëêå, ÿ ñêðèâèëàñü: 

– Ìîæåò áûòü, âû òðàíñãëþêèðóåòå ìåíÿ êóäà ïîäàëüøå? Âñå îñòàíóòñÿ äîâîëüíû, íåò ÷åëîâåêà – íåò ïðîáëåìû. Õîòÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÿ áóäó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ.

- Îòïðàâèòü òåáÿ êóäà ïîäàëüøå, ìû íå ìîæåì, – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. – Õîòÿ èíîãäà î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ… - è îí îãðåá çâîíêèé ïîäçàòûëüíèê 

Ìàëü÷èøêà ïðîâîð÷àë, ïî÷åñûâàÿ óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî: 

- ß òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðà òîãäà òî÷íî ðàñêðîþò. Ìîåìó ïàïàíüêå íå ðåçîí åãî îò Âîëäåìîðòà óêðûâàòü. Âûãîäû íèêàêîé, ðàçâå ÷òî ñàìîãî ïðîôåññîðà øàíòàæèðîâàòü… çà ÷òî ëóïèòü-òî?

- Çà ïðàâäó, – ÷åñòíî îòâåòèëà ÿ. – ß ñ÷àç òàêàÿ àãðåññèâíàÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øå äåðæè ñâîå äðàãîöåííîå ìíåíèå ïðè ñåáå.

Ðåìóñ âçäîõíóë: 

– Ïîõîæå, Âàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèäåòñÿ âûéòè çàìóæ.

ß óãðþìî êèâíóëà.

– Ïðèäåòñÿ. Òîëüêî âîò ñîìíåíèé ó ìåíÿ íàáðàëîñü âàãîí äà ìàëåíüêàÿ òåëåæêà. ×òî åñëè Ëþöèóñ è ðûáêó ñúåñòü õî÷åò è… - ïîãëÿäåâ íà çàìåðøåãî â îæèäàíèè ïðîäîëæåíèÿ Äðàêî, òîëüêî ÷òî íå õâàòàþùåãî áëîêíîò äëÿ çàïèñåé, ÿ ðÿâêíóëà. – Ðàíî òåáå åùå. À ïàïêå òâîåìó, åðøà áû â… 

Ðåìóñ ïðîñèòåëüíî çàãëÿíóë â ìîè ãëàçà, è ÿ ïîñïåøèëà çàòêíóòüñÿ. Îáîðîòåíü âçäîõíóë è ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Ïî-ìîåìó, Âû ìîæåòå íåìíîãî ïîïðàâèòü ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå. Çàñòàâüòå Ìàëôîÿ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ðàñêðîåò Ñåâåðóñà. 

- ×òî-òî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åãî êëÿòâå ìîæíî âåðèòü, – ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, ñ ñîìíåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Ëþïèíà.

Äðàêî õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ïî ëáó è óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Íó êîíå÷íî, ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî… Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, Âû ãåíèé! Ìû ïðîñòî âîñïîëüçóåìñÿ êëÿòâåííûì çàêëèíàíèåì, è ó íåãî íå áóäåò âûáîðà… êëàññ!!!

- ×òî åùå çà êëÿòâåííîå çàêëèíàíèå? – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ. – Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ñ êîëäîâñòâîì íå î÷åíü, òî åñòü î÷åíü íå î÷åíü, òî åñòü ñîâñåì íèêàê…

Äðàêîí÷èê ìàõíóë ðóêîé: 

– Ýòî âñå ôèãíÿ. ß âñå áåðó íà ñåáÿ. Ãëàâíîå, åñëè îí ïðîèçíåñåò êëÿòâó ïîä çàêëèíàíèåì, òî óæå íå ñìîæåò íàðóøèòü åå, äàæå, åñëè åãî ïûòàòü áóäóò.

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü è ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà: 

– Íó ÷òî æå, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, åñëè Ôîðòóíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê âàì çàäîì, íå òåðÿéòåñü, à èñïîëüçóéòå ýòîò ìîìåíò, è ïðèñòðîéòåñü ñçàäè...


	17. part17

****

×àñòü òðåòüÿ

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

×òî ñêðûâàåò ëîæü, èëè ó êàæäîãî ñâîé ñêåëåò â øêàôó.

Òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ ñìèðèëàñü ñ íåèçáåæíîé ñâàäüáîé, ïåðåäî ìíîé âîçíèê åùå âîïðîñ, íà êîòîðûé ÿ íå íàøëà îòâåòà. ×òî äåëàòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì? Íå ðàññêàæåøü - ïîïàäåøü, è ðàññêàæåøü - ïîïàäåøü. Êàê â ñòàðîì äîáðîì àíåêäîòå. Íàëåâî ïîéäåøü - ïîëó÷èøü, íàïðàâî ïîéäåøü – ïîëó÷èøü, ïðÿìî ïîéäåøü - ïîëó÷èøü, à áóäåøü ñòîÿòü ðàçìûøëÿòü, ïðÿìî òóò ïîëó÷èøü…

- Êóäà íè ïîñìîòðè, - áîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, – êðóãîì ÿ âèíîâàòà.

Ðåìóñ è Äðàêî ïîìàëêèâàëè, ñ æàëîñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà ìîè òåðçàíèÿ. 

- Ëàäíî, – ÿ õëîïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî êîëåíÿì, – ñëåçàìè ãîðþ íå ïîìîæåøü. Îòëîæó-êà ÿ ýòî äåëî â ñàìûé äàëüíèé ÿùèê. Âû íå ìîãëè áû óñòðîèòü òàê, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå óçíàë î ãðÿäóùåì ñîáûòèè? Íó òàì çàêëèíàíèå êàêîå-íèáóäü? Ïóñòü óæ îí îò ìåíÿ âñå óçíàåò, à íå ÷åðåç äîáðîæåëàòåëåé.

Ðåì êèâíóë: 

– Ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, Àëåêñ, íî…

ß çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Íèêàêèõ íî, Ðåì. Ó îñóæäåííîãî íà êàçíü äîëæíî áûòü ïîñëåäíåå æåëàíèå. Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ çàòÿíóâøèéñÿ äåâè÷íèê. 

Ðåìóñ âçäîõíóë è çàìîë÷àë, óòêíóâøèñü â ÷àøêó áåçíàäåæíî îñòûâøåãî ÷àÿ.

- Ðåìóñ… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ. – Êàê îí òàì, à? Ìîæíî ÿ ïîñìîòðþ?..

Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë: 

– Èäåì. Òîëüêî îñòîðîæíî, íå ðàçáóäèòå åãî…

ß íàäóëàñü: 

– ß òîëüêî ïîñìîòðþ, à ðóêàìè òðîãàòü íå áóäó. Îí äëÿ ìåíÿ òåïåðü êàê ìóçåéíàÿ öåííîñòü…

Çàäðåìàâøèé áûëî Äðàêî, ïîäàâèëñÿ ÷àåì.

Õîòÿ Ðåìóñ ïûòàëñÿ óñòðîèòü ìåíÿ íà êóøåòêå, ÿ äîëãî íå ìîãëà óãîìîíèòüñÿ è ïðîñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ïî÷òè äî ðàññâåòà. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè êàê ÿ ïðîäðàëà ãëàçåíêè, ïðîôåññîð óæå ïðîñíóëñÿ è áåççëîáíî, â ïîëãîëîñà ïåðåðóãèâàëñÿ ñ Ðåìóñîì. Íåóæåëè, ìåíÿ áîÿòñÿ ðàçáóäèòü? ß óõìûëüíóëàñü â ïîäóøêó. Çàïóãàëà âîëøåáíèêîâ... Åùå áû, íåáîñü òðÿñóòñÿ, ÷òî ðàçáóæåííàÿ ÿ áóäó ñåðäèòî âèçæàòü. Íà ãðåøíóþ çåìëþ èç ðîçîâûõ ìå÷òàíèé ìåíÿ âåðíóë óâåñèñòûé øëåïîê ïî ôèëåéíîé ÷àñòè: 

– À ìîæåò áûòü, ìû âñåãî ëèøü çàáîòèìñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû îäíà íåâîñïèòàííàÿ è âðåäíàÿ ìàããëà âûñïàëàñü?

- Èçûäè, Çëûäíÿ, – ïðîâîð÷àëà ÿ, ïîòèðàÿ øëåïíóòîå ìåñòî. – Ñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîñèëà â ìûñëè íå ëàçèòü, – ïîñåðåâ, ÿ ñêàòèëàñü ñ êðîâàòè. Òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ìîæåò ÷èòàòü ìûñëè, ñîâåðøåííî âûïàëî èç ìîåé ñàäîâîé ãîëîâóøêè. 

- Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ñåâåðóñ ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó, ïîìîãàÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ. – Êàê âñå ïðîøëî?

- Íîðìàëüíåíüêî. Ðàñïóãàëà âñåõ êîãî ìîãëà, íàñîëèëà âñåì äî êîãî äîòÿíóëàñü. Íó, òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü, – ìîÿ íàòÿíóòàÿ óëûáêà ìîãëà îáìàíóòü êîãî óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå ïðîôåññîðà. Ïîéìàâ ìåíÿ çà øêèðêó, îí ïðèòÿíóë ìîþ áðåííóþ òóøêó ïîáëèæå. 

– À ìîãó ÿ ïîïðîñèòü îïèñàòü ýòó âñòðå÷ó â êðàñî÷íûõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ? – âûäîõíóë îí â ìîé çàòûëîê.

- Íåò, – ïèñêíóâ, ÿ ðâàíóëàñü íà ñâîáîäó, íî íå òóò òî áûëî. 

- ×òî òû åùå íàòâîðèëà? – Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà òðÿõíóë ìåíÿ, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ãëàçà. – Ïîêàëå÷èëà Ìàëôîÿ, ñïàëèëà óñàäüáó èëè óñòðîèëà øàáàø íà êóõíå Ãëèöèíèè?

- Äà. Ïðèìåðíî òàê âñå è áûëî, – ìîðãíóëà ÿ ãîëóáûì, êàê ó ìëàäåíöà âçãëÿäîì.

Ðåìóñ ïîñòàðàëñÿ íåçàìåòíî âûñêîëüçíóòü èç êîìíàòû, íî ÿ íå äàëà åìó òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, âöåïèâøèñü â åãî ìàíòèþ. 

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ãîñïîäà, ïîðà áû è ïåðåêóñèòü. ß ãîëîäíà êàê âîëê, – ïîêðàñíåâ, ÿ ãëÿíóëà íà Ðåìà. – Îé. Ïðîñòèòå… - îáîðîòåíü óñìåõíóëñÿ: 

– Íè÷åãî-íè÷åãî, ÿ óæå ïðèâûê.

Çà çàâòðàêîì ÿ óìèíàëà âñå, ÷òî ïîäàâàëè ìíå ýëüôû, ïûòàÿñü çàíÿòü ñâîé ðîò ÷åì óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå áåñåäîé. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðèîäè÷åñêè òèõî ôûðêàë, ïîñìàòðèâàÿ íà ìîþ ñâåêîëüíîãî öâåòà ôèçèîíîìèþ, íî íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë.

Ìûñëåííî ïðèïîìíèâ ðàñïèñàíèå çàíÿòèé ëþáèìîãî, ÿ âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî óðîê, à ïîòîìó ïîãîâîðèòü íå óäàñòñÿ.

Íàêîíåö, óñòàâ æäàòü ìîå íåíàñûòíîå ñèÿòåëüñòâî, Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë è, íàêëîíèâøèñü êî ìíå, òèõî ïðîèçíåñ: 

– Íàäåþñü, ê îáåäó òâîé àïïåòèò ïîóìåðèò ñâîé ïûë, è ìû ñìîæåì ñïîêîéíî ïîãîâîðèòü?

Çàêàøëÿâøèñü, ÿ óñåðäíî çàêèâàëà. Êàê òîëüêî êðàé ïðîôåññîðñêîé ìàíòèè ñêðûëñÿ â êîðèäîðå, óâëåêàåìûé âëàäåëüöåì â ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÿ âöåïèëàñü â Ðåìóñà ñ òâåðäûì íàìåðåíèåì ïîëó÷èòü, íàêîíåö, æåëàííûé ñïîñîá èçáàâëåíèÿ îò íåïðèÿòíîãî ðàçãîâîðà.

Ðåì ñî âçäîõîì ïîïëåëñÿ øòóäèðîâàòü áèáëèîòå÷íîå ìíîãîòîìèå íà ïðåäìåò âûÿâëåíèÿ ïîäõîäÿùåãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, à ÿ ïîì÷àëàñü ê Äàìáëäîðó. Óæ åñëè îí âòðàâèë ìåíÿ â ýòî äåëüöå, ïóñêàé îáåñïå÷èâàåò íàäëåæàùåå ïðèêðûòèå.

Äèðåêòîð, õèòðî ïîáëåñêèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì ó÷åíîãî õîðüêà, ìãíîâåííî ðàçðåøèë ýòó çàäà÷ó. Âûòàùèâ Ëþïèíà èç áèáëèîòåêè, ãäå áåäíûé âåðâîëüô óæå óñïåë ïîêðûòüñÿ ëåãêèì íàëåòîì ïûëè, Àëüáóñ, ïîùåáåòàâ ñ Ðåìóñîì íå áîëåå äåñÿòè ìèíóò íà èõ îñîáåííîì ïòè÷üåì ÿçûêå, óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Ìîæåòå áûòü ñïîêîéíû, Àëåêñàíäðà. Äî ðîæäåñòâà íè îäèí ÷åëîâåê â Õîãâàðòñå äàæå íå çàèêíåòñÿ î Âàøåì çàìóæåñòâå…

- À Ñåâåðóñ?.. – ÿ âûæèäàþùå ãëÿíóëà íà ñòàðèêàíà. – Îí íå áóäåò âûÿñíÿòü ïîäðîáíîñòè?.. 

- Óâåðÿþ, íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò Âàñ, – äèðåêòîð ïðîñòî ëó÷èëñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîãî âåëèêîäóøèÿ. – È óæ òåì áîëåå ïðîôåññîð.

- Âàøèìè áû óñòàìè… - õìûêíóëà ÿ, è íàïðàâèëàñü íà çàíÿòèå. 

Íûíåøíåå ïîëîæåíèå âåùåé íå ïðèáàâèëî ìíå ñãîâîð÷èâîñòè è ìÿãêîñòè, à ïîñåìó áåäíûì ñòóäåíòàì ïðèøëîñü íåñëàäêî. Ìíå ÿâíî íóæíî áûëî íàéòè êîçëà îòïóùåíèÿ, è ÿ åãî îáðåëà, òî÷íåå èõ - öåëîå ñòàäî... Ñòóäåíòû èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèëè äëÿ ýòîé ðîëè. Ñîäðàâ íå ìåíåå ñåìèäåñÿòè î÷êîâ, ÿ äàæå íà÷àëà èñïûòûâàòü íåêîå ñàäèñòñêîå íàñëàæäåíèå. 

– À òåïåðü çàäàíèå íà äîì, – ïðîðû÷àëà ÿ â êîíöå çàíÿòèÿ, ãíåâíî îãëÿäûâàÿ çàãóäåâøèé è çàñòîíàâøèé êëàññ. – Ó âàñ çà÷åò íà íîñó, à âû èçâîëèòå ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ. Çàïèñûâàéòå…

***

Ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê, è ðåáÿò áóêâàëüíî âûíåñëî èç êàáèíåòà, êàê âçðûâíîé âîëíîé. Ïî äîðîãå îíè óìóäðèëèñü çàäåòü Ñåâåðóñà, çàãëÿíóâøåãî ïðîâåäàòü ñâîþ íåíîðìàëüíóþ ìàããëó. 

- Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ ïðèâèëåãèÿ, – õìûêíóë ïðîôåññîð, ïðîâîæàÿ íåäîâåð÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì ïîñëåäíåãî çàìåøêàâøåãîñÿ ñòóäåíòà, êîòîðûé â óæàñå ïûòàëñÿ ïðîñêî÷èòü ìèìî íåãî.

- Êàêàÿ åùå ïðèâèëåãèÿ? – ïðîâîð÷àëà ÿ, ñîáèðàÿ ñâèòêè è êíèãè. 

- Ñòóäåíòû, âûëåòàþùèå èç àóäèòîðèè ñ âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà íà ëèöå, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð è ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå. – ×òî òû ñ íèìè äåëàëà? Íåóæåëè îïÿòü êîøà÷èé êîíöåðò?

ß ôûðêíóëà: 

– Ó ìåíÿ ïðåêðàñíûé ó÷èòåëü è ÿ òåïåðü â ñîñòîÿíèè äîâåñòè ó÷åíèêîâ äî èíôàðêòà îäíèì ëèøü âçãëÿäîì. 

- Ýòî êàêèì æå? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ÿâíî èçäåâàòåëüñêèì òîíîì. 

- Âàñèëèñêîâûì, – õìûêíóëà ÿ, è êèíóëà â íåãî ñâèòîê. 

- Ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, – ïðîòÿíóë ïðîôåññîð, – êîå-êîãî ìàëî ïîðîëè â äåòñòâå…   
- Íå ïîäõîäè! Âèçæàòü áóäó! – õðþêíóëà ÿ, äåëàÿ øàã íàçàä. 

Ñåâåðóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ìàññà ñïîñîáîâ çàòêíóòü òâîé ðîò… 

***

×åì ìåíüøå äíåé îñòàâàëîñü äî Ðîæäåñòâà, òåì îò÷àÿííåé ÿ âåñåëèëàñü, ïûòàÿñü çàãëóøèòü ñòðàõ ïåðåä ãðÿäóùèì. Ìîÿ æèçíü äî óæàñà íàïîìèíàëà ïèð âî âðåìÿ ÷óìû. Âñå ýòî âûãëÿäåëî áû ñìåøíî, åñëè íå áûëî áû òàê ïå÷àëüíî. Åñëè áû åùå ìåñÿö íàçàä ìåíÿ ïûòàëèñü áû óáåäèòü â òîì, ÷òî Àëåêñàõèíà ââåðãíåò ñâîå ïðåêðàñíîå ÿ â ïó÷èíó æåñòî÷àéøåé äåïðåññèè ñ ýëåìåíòàìè íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîé ÿðîñòè, ÿ ïðîñòî ðàññìåÿëàñü áû â ëèöî òàêîìó ÷óäàêó, íî òåïåðü…

Äíåì ÿ îòðûâàëàñü íà ó÷åíèêàõ, à ïî âå÷åðàì, åñëè Ñåâåðóñ çàñòðåâàë â ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè, ÿ, â îêðóæåíèè âåðíîé ÷åòâåðêè, ñîâåðøàëà íàëåòû íà êóõíþ, êëàäîâûå, à òàêæå ïîäøó÷èâàëà íàä ïðîôåññîðñêèì ñîñòàâîì, ñòóäåíòàìè, è ïðèâèäåíèÿìè. Íà âñå ïîïûòêè äèðåêòîðà ïðèñòðóíèòü ìåíÿ, ÿ íåâîçìóòèìî îòâå÷àëà, ÷òî äî ñâàäüáû çàæèâåò, à òî÷íåå ïîñëå ñâàäüáû îêîí÷èòñÿ... 

***

Çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé äî íà÷àëà êàíèêóë, Ñåâåðóñ ïðèâåë â èñïîëíåíèå ñâîè äàâíèøíèå óãðîçû î çàùèòå ìîåé äðàãîöåííîé ïåðñîíû è îäàðèë êàðòèíîé, ìèìî êîåé ÿ òåïåðü äîëæíà áûëà ïðîáèðàòüñÿ â ëè÷íûå àïàðòàìåíòû.

- Ìèëåíüêàÿ êàðòèíêà, – áóðêíóëà ÿ, ñêåïòè÷åñêè ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñæàòûå â íåîäîáðèòåëüíóþ ñêëàäêó ãóáû è ñóðîâûå ãëàçà ìîíàõèíè. – È ïî÷åìó òû âûáðàë èìåííî ýòîò ïîðòðåò?

- Êòî æå ëó÷øå íåå ïðèñìîòðèò çà òîáîé? – íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë ïðîôåññîð. 

- Áóäåò áëþñòè ìîþ íåâèííîñòü? – ðàñõîõîòàëàñü ÿ. - Áîþñü, ñ ýòèì âû íåìíîãî îïîçäàëè… 

- Ýòà óâàæàåìàÿ äàìà áóäåò óêàçûâàòü âñÿêîé ìîõíàòîé áðàòèè åå ìåñòî. È ñ êàìèíîì, ïîæàëóé, ïîðà ïîðàáîòàòü…

- Íó è ÷òî ìíå ñ íåé äåëàòü? – ñêðèâèëàñü ÿ.

- Âñå, ÷òî Âàì íóæíî ëåäè, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ïðèäóìàòü ïàðîëü, – Ñåâåðóñ ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå. – Ñìåëåå.

- Òû ñàì ïîïðîñèë, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ, è, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê êàðòèíå, ïðîøåïòàëà ïàðó ñëîâ.

Âçäðîãíóâ, àááàòèñà óïàëà â îáìîðîê. Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë ãëàçà è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. – ×åãî åùå îò òåáÿ îæèäàòü? ×òî òû åé ñêàçàëà?

- Ìíîãî áóäåøü çíàòü, ñêîðî ñîñòàðèøüñÿ… - íàõàëüíî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ.

***

Â ïîñëåäíåå âîñêðåñåíüå ïåðåä ïðàçäíèêîì, ÿ âîçíàìåðèëàñü îòêðûòü êàðòû, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî òÿíóòü äàëåå íåò íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, äà è ñìûñëà ìàëî. ß è òàê âåëà ñåáÿ êàê ýãîèñòêà, íàñëàæäàÿñü ìèðíûìè äåíå÷êàìè è âîäÿ Ñåâåðóñà çà íîñ.

Ïðîñíóâøèñü, ÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îñòàâàëàñü â êðîâàòè, íàáëþäàÿ çà ëþáèìûì.

Ïðîôåññîð, óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü â ìÿãêîì êðåñëå, íàñëàæäàëñÿ ÷òåíèåì è ÿâíî ïðåáûâàë â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè, äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî îäíà ïðîòèâíàÿ ìàããëà óæå âîçíàìåðèëàñü èñïîãàíèòü åãî.

- Ìèëåäè, êîãäà Âàì íàäîåñò ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ìåíÿ? – îïóñòèâ êíèãó, Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî ïîñìîòðåë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó.

- Íèêîãäà, – ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëàñü ÿ, ðåçâî ñêàòûâàÿñü ñ êðîâàòè è íàãëî óñòðàèâàÿñü íà åãî êîëåíÿõ. – Íå ëþáëþ îòêàçûâàòü ñåáå â ìàëåíüêèõ ïóñòÿêàõ.

- Òàê ÿ äëÿ òåáÿ ïóñòÿê? - óãðîæàþùå ðûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ìåíÿ ñ êîëåí êàê õëåáíûå êðîøêè.

- È âåñüìà ìàëåíüêèé, – ÿ ïîêàçàëà åìó ÿçûê, è ñ ïðèãëóøåííûì âèçãîì êèíóëàñü â âàííóþ êîìíàòó, ñïàñàÿñü îò ëåòÿùåé ìíå âñëåä ïîäóøêè. Çàõëîïíóâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, ÿ îòäûøàëàñü. Êàê æå ìíå áðÿêíóòü ïðî çàìóæåñòâî, ñëîâíî áû íåâçíà÷àé… íó íå èäåò íè÷åãî â ãîëîâó, à íàäî áû…

- Çäðàñüòå, ïðèåõàëè! Îïÿòü ïðèïåðëàñü. À ÿ óæ íàäåÿòüñÿ íà÷àëî, ÷òî òû ìíå â êîøìàðå ïðèâèäåëàñü… - ïîñëûøàëîñü ðàçî÷àðîâàííî-âîçìóùåííîå.

Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ âûäàëà îñêàë õèùíèêà: 

– À, ñòåêëÿøêà… äàâíåíüêî íå îòðàæàëèñü. ×åãî øèïèøü? Íå ñ òîé ñòîðîíû ðàìû âñòàëî?

Çåðêàëî ñìà÷íî ñïëþíóëî è îòâåðíóëîñü:

– Âîò è ïðè÷åñûâàéñÿ òåïåðü êàê õî÷åøü. Íå áóäó òåáÿ îòðàæàòü, õîòü òðåñíè!

ß óõìûëüíóëàñü, ïîòèðàÿ øàëîâëèâûå ëàäîøêè: 

– Õîðîøàÿ ìûñëü. Òðåñíè, ñòóêíè, ðàñêîëîøìàòü. Êàê íè íàçîâè, âñå ðàâíî ïðèÿòíî çâó÷èò.

Çåðêàëî âçäîõíóëî è ïîâåðíóëîñü, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ ïîâåðõ ìîåé ãîëîâû.

- Ñëûøü, òû… - ñáàâèëà ÿ îáîðîòû. – Íå îáèæàéñÿ. ß æ íå ñî çëà. Òû ëó÷øå çà ïðîôåññîðîì ïðèñìîòðè, ÷òîá íå íàòâîðèë ÷åãî…

- Ñàìà çà íèì ñìîòðè, òû æ ó íàñ òåïåðü ãëàâíàÿ, – âñå åùå îáèä÷èâî ôûðêíóëî çåðêàëî.

- Áûëà ãëàâíàÿ, äà âñÿ ñäóëàñü, – õìûêíóâ, ÿ ïðèñåëà íà êðàé âàííîé. – Òû ïðîñòè, åñëè ÷òî íå òàê.

- ×òî ýòî òû ñëîâíî ïåðåä îòñèäêîé? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëîñü íà ìåíÿ çåðêàëî. – ×òî åùå óäóìàëà?

- Íè÷åãî, òû ïî÷òè óãàäàëî. Òþðüìà ìíå ñâåòèò. Ñòðîãîãî ðåæèìà…

- Êîãî ïðèøèëà? – áåç îáèíÿêîâ âûïàëèëî çåðêàëî.

- Ïîêà íèêîãî, íî åñëè áóäåøü òàêèìè îáâèíåíèÿìè áðîñàòüñÿ, ñòàíåøü ïðåòåíäåíòîì.

- Ïîíÿë íå äóðàê, áûë áû äóðàê íå ïîíÿë, – ïðîçâåíåëî çåðêàëî è çàòóìàíèëîñü. – Ëàäíî, ïðèñìîòðþ çà òâîèì ñîêðîâèùåì. Òîëüêî òû óæ, äàâàé… âîçâðàùàéñÿ â ñìûñëå áûñòðåå. Ñêó÷íî áåç òåáÿ áóäåò.

- Âîò ñïàñèáî÷êè! – ÿ âçäîõíóëà è ïîòîïàëà íà âñòðå÷ó ñ ñóðîâîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ.

***

Ïðîõàæèâàÿñü ïî êîìíàòå, ñëîâíî ïðèçðàê êîììóíèçìà, ÿ øåðóäèëà ïî ïîëêàì è ÿùè÷êàì, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñïèííûì ìîçãîì (à ó ìåíÿ è òàêîé èìååòñÿ) õìóðûé ïðîôåññîðñêèé âçãëÿä. 

- Ëþáåçíåéøèé, ÷òî Âû íà ìåíÿ óñòàâèëèñü? Íà ìíå óçîðîâ íåò, è öâåòû íå ðàñòóò, – íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïðîïåëà ÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâîè èçûñêàíèÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë. – Òû ìîæåøü õîòÿ áû ìèíóòó ïîñèäåòü ñïîêîéíî? Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà êðóãîì îò òâîèõ ïåðåìåùåíèé. 

- Êðóãîì ãîâîðèòå? – ïðèòâîðíî îçàáî÷åííî ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé. – Ýòî âû ñúåëè ÷òî-íèáóäü… 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Òû íåèñïðàâèìà…

- Íî â ýòîì âñÿ ïðåëåñòü, – óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, íå ïðåðûâàÿ èíòåðåñíîãî çàíÿòèÿ. – ×òî ýòî?

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê ïðîôåññîðó, ÿ ïîêðóòèëà ïîòðåñêàâøåéñÿ ïàëî÷êîé: 

– Çàïàñíàÿ?

- Ýòî ïðîñòî ñòàðàÿ ïàëî÷êà âðåìåí ìîåãî äåòñòâà. Ïîäàðîê îòöà, – ñëîâíî íåõîòÿ ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ. 

- À òû îêàçûâàåòñÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëåí, – ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ.

- Ýòî ïðåñòóïëåíèå?

- Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî ÷óäåñíî, – ÿ óëûáíóëàñü. – Íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáå çíàêîìî ýòî ÷óâñòâî.

- Íó êîíå÷íî, ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ áåçäóøíûé ñóõàðü? – ïîæàë îí ïëå÷àìè.

- Íå ïåðåæèâàé, è ñóõàðè áûâàþò ìÿãêèìè âíóòðè. Îñîáåííî, åñëè èõ ðàçìî÷èòü â ÷àå, – îáëèçíóëàñü ÿ, âåñåëî ãëÿäÿ íà çàêèïàþùåãî ïðîôåññîðà. – Íå ñåðäèñü. Ñìîòðè, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü, – ÿ âûòàùèëà èç êàðìàíà îáìûëîê.

- Çà÷åì òåáå ìûëî? – óäèâëåííî âñêèíóë áðîâè Ñåâåðóñ, çàáûâ, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñåðäèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ.

- Ìîæåøü íàìûëèòü ìîé ãðÿçíûé ÿçûê, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, è, íå ñäåðæèâàÿñü áîëåå, ðàñõîõîòàëàñü. 

- Ñóìàñøåäøàÿ! – â ñåðäöàõ ðÿâêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ñåðäèòî çàðûâàÿñü íîñîì â êíèãó.

- ß äîëæíà òåáå êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü, – ÿ âçäîõíóëà, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ äóõîì.

- Ñåãîäíÿ äåíü ïðèçíàíèé? – óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, íåäîâåð÷èâî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. – È ÷òî æå òû ñîáèðàëàñü ìíå ñêàçàòü? Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ñàì óãàäàþ. Òû òàéíûé àãåíò, çàáðîøåííûé â Õîãâàðòñ äëÿ ïîäðûâà íðàâñòâåííûõ óñòîåâ ýòèõ ñòåí. Òû ðàçâðàùàåøü ñòóäåíòîâ è îáîëüùàåøü ïðîôåññîðñêèé ñîñòàâ… 

- Ïîäîæäè, íå ïåðåáèâàé ìåíÿ. À òî ÿ îïÿòü ñòðóøó, – ÿ ïðîäîëæàëà òåðåáèòü êíèæíûå êîðåøêè, ðèñêóÿ ïîâðåäèòü öåííûå ýêçåìïëÿðû.

- Äà ÷òî òû èùåøü? Ìîæåò áûòü ïðîùå ñïðîñèòü õîçÿèíà? – íå âûäåðæàâ òàêîé òÿæåëîé ïûòêè êàê ïîð÷à ëè÷íîãî èìóùåñòâà, ðÿâêíóë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Íó íå çíàþ…. – íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, â ãëóáèíå äóøè ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî îïàñíûé ðàçãîâîð ñíîâà îòëîæåí. – Êàêèå-íèáóäü óæàñíîñòè è ñòðàøíîñòè…

- Ó ìåíÿ òîëüêî îäíà óæàñíîñòü è ñòðàøíîñòü. – òàèíñòâåííî ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. – Òàê è áûòü, ÿ îòêðîþ òåáå ýòîò ñåêðåò, – îí ïîìàíèë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå.

Çàèíòðèãîâàííàÿ íå íà øóòêó, ÿ ïîäêðàëàñü ïîáëèæå, çàìåðåâ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà. – Íó…

- Ìîÿ ñòðàøíîñòü è óæàñíîñòü, ýòî…

ß çàòàèëà äûõàíèå. – Íó…

- Ýòî òû, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð è øëåïíóë ìåíÿ ïî ìÿãêîìó ìåñòó.

- Êàêîãî!.. Ïðèìåòû ÷òî ëè íå çíàåøü? Ìíå òåïåðü ñåìü ëåò âåäü çàìóæ íå âûéòè… - ñîêðóøåííî êà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, õìóðî ãëÿäÿ íà åãî äîâîëüíóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ.

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ çàñëóæèë îðäåí, – ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà Âðåäèíà. – Ñïàñòè â îäèíî÷êó âñå ìóæñêîå íàñåëåíèå íàøåãî áåçóìíîãî ìèðà, ïóñêàé íà ñåìü ëåò… 

- Îïîçäàëè, óâàæàåìûé. Ëþöèóñ ñäåëàë ìíå ïðåäëîæåíèå è ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü, – âûäîõíóëà ÿ è çàæìóðèëàñü, îæèäàÿ âçðûâà.

Íàñòóïèâøàÿ òèøèíà íàïîìèíàëà çàòèøüå ïåðåä áóðåé, íå çàìåäëèâøåé ãðÿíóòü...

- Òû ñîãëàñèëàñü? – ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, õâàòàÿ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è. – È ÷åì æå âûçâàíî ýòî ñîãëàñèå? Ïðîñâåòè ìåíÿ, ïîõîæå, ÿ ÷òî-òî óïóñòèë çà ïîñëåäíèå äíè… - îí îò äóøè òðÿõíóë ìåíÿ. – Ýòî ÷òî, ëþáîâü ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà?

- Ïðè÷åì òóò ëþáîâü? ß ìîãó áûòü ïîëåçíà, ìîãó ñòàòü øïèîíîì… ß ñìîãó… - áîðìîòàëà ÿ â ñâîþ çàùèòó, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ìàëåíüêîé ùåïêîé, çàòÿíóòîé â âîðîíêó ñìåð÷à.

- Òû íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåøü! Çà÷åì òû ââÿçàëàñü â ýòó èãðó, òðîëëü òåáÿ ïîáåðè! Äàæå åñëè òåáå óäàñòñÿ êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì îáìàíóòü Ëþöèóñà, òî êàê òîëüêî òû ïîïàäåøü â ïîëå çðåíèÿ Âîëäåìîðòà... – îí çàñòîíàë. – Íåò, íàäî áûëî ñðàçó îòïðàâèòü òåáÿ äîìîé. Ëó÷øå ïîçäíî, ÷åì íèêîãäà. ß îòïðàâëþ òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ!

- Íåò!!! – ÿ âöåïèëàñü â íåãî ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé. – ß îñòàíóñü!!! 

- ß è ñïðàøèâàòü òåáÿ íå áóäó! Òû æå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü â âîëøåáñòâå! Êàê òû áóäåøü çàùèùàòüñÿ? ×òî ãîâîðèòü, êàê âåñòè ñåáÿ? – ðû÷àë îí, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà ãîëîâó. – Íåâîçìîæíàÿ äåâ÷îíêà!

- Òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü... à ïîòîì äèðåêòîð îáåùàë ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ îáî âñåì, – âñõëèïíóëà ÿ.

- Äàìáëäîð? Ñòàðûé… - îí ñæàë ãóáû. – Êàê óäîáíî áðîñèòü òåáÿ â ñàìîå ïåêëî. Åñëè ÷òî è ñëó÷èòñÿ, ïåøêîé íå æàëêî ïîæåðòâîâàòü.

Òû çàáûâàåøü, ÷òî ïåøêà âñåãäà ìîæåò ñòàòü ôåðçåì, – ÿ óïðÿìî òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé.

- Ìîæåò, – êèâíóë îí. – Òîëüêî äëÿ ýòîãî åé íóæíî âûæèòü.

- Òàê ïîìîãè ìíå! – êðèêíóëà ÿ. 

- ß îòïðàâëÿþñü ê Äàìáëäîðó. Ïîõîæå, ïðèøëà ïîðà ïîãîâîðèòü! – ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà âñïûõíóëè âìåñòå ñ íèì â ïëàìåíè êàìèíà.


	18. part18

****

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ

Âèçã - ãëàâíîå æåíñêîå îðóæèå, èëè Èìïåðèî ëàéò.

ß ïðîæäàëà äî âå÷åðà, íî Ñåâåðóñ òàê è íå âåðíóëñÿ. Íàêîíåö, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî â íåâåäåíèè ñîéäó ñ óìà, ÿ ïîïëåëàñü ê äèðåêòîðñêîìó êàáèíåòó, íàäåÿñü íàéòè îòâåòû íà ìó÷àâøèå ìåíÿ âîïðîñû.

- Àëåêñàíäðà! – Àëüáóñ ïðèâåòñòâåííî êèâíóë, îêàòèâ òåïëûì âçãëÿäîì. – Çäðàâñòâóéòå. Ðàä Âàñ âèäåòü. Áóäòî áû è âïðàâäó áûë ðàä ìåíÿ âèäåòü, íî íàñ íå ïðîâåäåøü. Ó… "Äåä Ìîðîç íà ïåíñèè"…

Áóðêíóâ â îòâåò "è âàì íå êàøëÿòü" ÿ ïëþõíóëàñü â êðåñëî è çàñòûëà â ïîçå "ñóðèêàò êàðàóëÿùèé".

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñâåðêíóë îêóëÿðàìè ñòàðûé ïåíü, ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â çàêîóëêè ìîåé äóøè. 

- À Âû íå çíàåòå? Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ? – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ñêàíèðóÿ êàáèíåò íà ïðåäìåò ïîòàéíûõ êîìíàò, ãäå âïîëíå ìîã òîìèòüñÿ ëþáèìûé. Äèðåêòîð íðàâèëñÿ ìíå âñå ìåíüøå, à ïðîèñõîäÿùåå âîêðóã íå âûçûâàëî ïðèëèâîâ çäîðîâîãî îïòèìèçìà.

- Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ (êëÿíóñü ñâîèì õâîñòîì, îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ!)… – Ñåâåðóñó ïðèøëîñü ïîêèíóòü íàñ. Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Âîëäåìîðò òðåáóåò åãî ê ñåáå âñå ÷àùå è ÷àùå (ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îí õèõèêíóë?)… 

Íàñóïèâøèñü, ÿ ñâåðëèëà åãî âçãëÿäîì ñëîâíî ïåðôîðàòîð áåòîííóþ ñòåíó. – Ñýð, îí âåäü çàãëÿíóë ê Âàì ïåðåä óõîäîì? Î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèëè?

- Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âûðàçèë ñâîþ îáåñïîêîåííîñòü èç-çà òâîðÿùèõñÿ âîêðóã âàñ ñòðàñòåé, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ, à òàêæå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â ðàçóìíîì âûáîðå âàìè ñïóòíèêà æèçíè.

- È… - âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, îæèäàÿ î÷åðåäíîãî ïîäâîõà, è îí íå çàìåäëèë ïîÿâèòüñÿ…

- È ÿ åìó îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî âû äîáðîâîëüíî è ñ áîëüøîé îõîòîé ïðèíÿëè ïðåäëîæåíèå Ëþöèóñà. Ðåøèëè, òàê ñêàçàòü, âñå ïðîáëåìû îäíèì ìàõîì. Âû ó íàñ è øïèîí, è ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ çàìóæíÿÿ æåíùèíà, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü áîãàòàÿ. Ó âàñ òåïåðü ñâîé ñ÷åò â áàíêå, êàê ó ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíèöû ôðàíöóçñêîé âåòâè äîìà Ñíåéïîâ. 

ß çàøèïåëà: 

– Äà êàê âû ñìååòå…

- Ñìåþ, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ! – äèðåêòîð ðåçêî ñìåíèë òîí íà ëåäÿíîé. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ äîëæåí äóìàòü î áëàãå âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà! Ñåâåðóñó ñåé÷àñ ñîâåðøåííî íå íóæíû Âàøè ïðîáëåìû. Îí ñèëüíûé ìàëü÷èê, ñïðàâèòñÿ. ×åðåç ïàðó äíåé îí çàáóäåò î âÀñ. Äà è Âû âñêîðå óñïîêîèòåñü. Íó çà÷åì Âàì ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïîñâÿùàòü åãî â íàø ìàëåíüêèé ïëàí? Âñå øëî ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, à òåïåðü ÿ âûíóæäåí ïðè÷èíÿòü âñåì áîëü. Ñîãëàñèòåñü ñî ìíîé, Ñàøåíüêà. Âû æå äîáðàÿ äåâî÷êà è íå ïîçâîëèòå Ñåâåðóñó ðèñêîâàòü ðàäè Âàñ. Ïîéìèòå…
- ß ÷åëîâåê ðåäêîé äîáðîòû, îáû÷íî ÿ çëàÿ! – ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü ÿ, çàêàòûâàÿ ðóêàâà.

- Âû ïðîñòî íå îñòàâëÿåòå ìíå âûáîðà, – ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Àëüáóñ è â åãî ðóêå ñâåðêíóëà ïàëî÷êà. – Èìïåðèî!

- Àé!!! – âçâèçãíóëà ÿ, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Çàêëèíàíèå êîñíóëîñü íåïóòåâîé ìàããëû.

- Âû ñëûøèòå ìåíÿ, Àëåêñàíäðà? – äèðåêòîð ó÷àñòëèâî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàäî ìíîé.

ß êèâíóëà, ìûñëåííî ïîñûëàÿ åãî òóäà, ãäå è Ìàêàðîâû òåëÿòà íå áåãàëè. 

- Âîò è ñëàâíî. Ñëóøàéòå ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî. Âû áóäåòå äåëàòü òî, ÷òî ÿ âàì ñêàæó!

Çàñêðèïåâ çóáàìè, ÿ ñ óñèëèåì ìîòíóëà ãîëîâîé. ÍÅÒ!

Î÷êè Äàìáëäîðà, ñëåäóÿ çà ãëàçàìè, ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëè íà ëîá. Íàõìóðèâøèñü, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ áîðìîòàòü ñåáå ïîä íîñ. 

– Îïÿòü âìåøàëèñü âàøè ôåíîìåíàëüíûå ãîëîñîâûå äàííûå, ÿ ïîëàãàþ? Ïîñìîòðèì... Àëåêñàíäðà! – îí ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. – Âû âûéäåòå çàìóæ çà Ëþöèóñà, êàê è áûëî óñëîâëåíî? 

Ìîé ðàçóì è áîãàòîå âîîáðàæåíèå âûñòðîèëè ïÿòèýòàæíóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ óâåñèñòîé ìàòåðùèíû, èç-ïîä êîòîðîé òîð÷àëè íîãè áüþùåãîñÿ â ïðåäñìåðòíûõ êîíâóëüñèÿõ äèðåêòîðà. Îäíàêî ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñêàçàòü ÄÀ. 

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Çíà÷èò ÷àñòè÷íî çàêëèíàíèå âñå æå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, – óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë Äàìáëäîð, ïîãëàæèâàÿ áîðîäó, – Âû òàêæå íå áóäåòå ïûòàòüñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ êåì-ëèáî îá èñòèííîé ïðè÷èíå ýòîãî áðàêà. 

È ñíîâà ìîÿ ãîëîâà ñîãíóëàñü. 

Ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû Âû ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ íåâåñòà, íå òàê ëè?

Ìåäëåííûé êèâîê è ÿðîñòü êîáðû âî âçãëÿäå.

- Íó-íó, íå ïðèíèìàéòå âñå áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó. Ýòî âûíóæäåííàÿ ìåðà, Ñàøåíüêà. Âû æå äîëæíû ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî èíîãäà íåîáõîäèìî ïîæåðòâîâàòü ÷åëîâåêîì âî áëàãî îáùåñòâà… Âàì íàäî îòäîõíóòü. Ñòóïàéòå.

" Ãàä!!!" ìûñëåííî îáëèâàÿñü ñëåçàìè, òâåðäèëà ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, êàê çàêëèíàíèå. " ÃÀÄ!!! ÓÁÜÞ!!! Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, èçáàâëþñü îò Èìïåðèî. Õîòÿ íàäî ðàäîâàòüñÿ æèçíè. Âåäü ìîãëà ñòàòü íàñòîÿùèì çîìáè, à òàê õîòü ìîçãè ðàáîòàþò. Õîòÿ ýòî ñëàáîå óòåøåíèå, âèäåòü, êàê ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî ïðåäàåò òåáÿ, à ÿçûê âûãîâàðèâàåò òàêîå, ÷òî â îáû÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè èç ìåíÿ è êëåùàìè íå âûòàùèøü äàæå ïîä ñòðàõîì ñìåðòíîé êàçíè, ýòî õóæå çîìáèðîâàíèÿ."

Îòïðàâèâ àááàòèñó â î÷åðåäíîé îáìîðîê, ÿ íûðíóëà â ñâîþ áåðëîãó çàëèçûâàòü ðàíû. Ïîõîæå, ìíå òðåáóåòñÿ ñîâåò îäíîé çàíóäíîé, íî ó÷åíîé âîëøåáíèöû… Òîëüêî áû ÿçûê íå îòêàçàë. 

Íàêàðÿáàâ íà êóñî÷êå ïåðãàìåíòà "SOS" è "HELP", ÿ îáåðíóëàñü ê ñîâå, ñèäÿùåé íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ñ òâåðäûì íàìåðåíèåì âñó÷èòü åé çàïèñêó. Ýòà çâåðþãà áûëà ïîäàðåíà ìíå Ìàëûøîì, íî ÿ ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî ìåíÿ âîñïðèíèìàþò êàê õîçÿéêó. Ñ îïàñêîé ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê æèâîé ìûøåëîâêå, ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà ïèñüìî. 

– Ëåòåòü! – óñèëåííî çàìàõàëà ÿ ðóêàìè, – Ê Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîíÿëà? – äëÿ óáåäèòåëüíîñòè ÿ ëåãîíüêî øëåïíóëà åå ïî ñïèíå. – Òîïàé, äàâàé.

Ñîâà ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è çàêëåêîòàëà: 

– Ìàéí Ãîò, ïîëó÷èòü â õîçÿéêè óìàëèøåííûé áàðûøåíü. Ôàíòàñòèê! 

ß òèõî ñïîëçëà íà ïîë: 

– À?

- ß åñò ñïåöèàëíî îáó÷åííûé ïî÷òîâûé ñîâà, òî åñò ñîâ, à íå èòèîò! – ãîðäåëèâî ðàçâåëà êðûëüÿ ñîâà, òî åñòü ñîâ… - Ôåðøòåéí?

- ß ÿ, íàòþðëèõ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ëèõîðàäî÷íî èùà ó ñåáÿ ïóëüñ è ñåðäöåáèåíèå. – Ñêàçî÷íèêè, âîëøåáíè÷êè… - ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ ïðè÷èòàòü, ïûòàÿñü çàîäíî íàøàðèòü è âàëèäîë. – Âîò òîëüêî ÷óõîíñêîé ñîâû ìíå íå õâàòàëî.

Ñîâà âîçìóùåííî óõíóëà, òî åñòü óõíóë: 

- ß èç ëó÷øåé ñåìåé Ãåðìàíèè, ÿ íå ÷óõîí! ß åñò ýëèòíûé ïî÷òîâûé ñîâ, Ìîé ìóòòåð ðàáîòàòü ñ ñàìèì ãåððîì Ìþëëåðîì.

ß çàðû÷àëà: 

– Ãåñòàïîâùèíû íå ïîòåðïëþ!

- Êàê ýòî áóäåò ïî-âàøåìó… - ñîâà íàõîõëèëàñü, òî åñòü íàõîõëèëñÿ. – Òåìíîòà! Íåó÷! Ãåðð Ìþëëåð åñò âûäàþùèéñÿ áèîëîã!

- Ñïàñèáî, óñïîêîèë. Òàê ÿ íå ïîíÿëà, òû ïèñüìî äîñòàâèøü èëè ìíå ñàìîé áåæàòü?

- ß æå ñêàçàòü, ÿ ïî÷òîâûé ñîâ! – óõíóë õåðð Ìþëëåð, êàê ÿ åãî äëÿ ñåáÿ îêðåñòèëà, è, ñõâàòèâ ïèñüìî, ñòàðòîâàë â îêîøêî. 

– Âè åñò æäàòü îòâåò! – äîíåñëîñü äî ìåíÿ ñ ïîðûâîì âåòðà.

- Âè åñò. Îí åñò. ß åñò, – ÿ îáëèçíóëàñü. – Íåïëîõàÿ èäåÿ. Âîéíà âîéíîé, à îáåä ïî ðàñïèñàíèþ…

***

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàëà ìåíÿ, óïëåòàþùåé ñûðíè÷êè ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ. 

- Óôîôàéñÿ, – ïðî÷àâêàëà ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿ òàðåëêó ïîáëèæå ê íåé. – Âîô åôå ñêîêî...

- Íåò ñïàñèáî, – Ãåðìè îòîäâèíóëà áëþäî è óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ. – Ó òåáÿ ïðîáëåìû? 

- Óôó, – ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ, ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì îòïðàâëÿÿ â ðîò ñðàçó äâà ñûðíèêà. 

- À ïî âèäó íå ñêàæåøü… - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé þíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà, ñ óæàñîì ãëÿäÿ íà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïóñòåþùåå áëþäî. – Ó òåáÿ âîë÷èé àïïåòèò.

- Íå îáèæàé Ëþïèíà, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, ñ ñîæàëåíèåì äîæåâûâàÿ ïîñëåäíèé êóñî÷åê. – Õîðîøî, íî ìàëî…

- Íó òàê ÷òî? – âîïðîñ Ãåðìèîíû ïîâèñ â âîçäóõå. ß ïûòàëàñü ðàñêðûòü ðîò, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü, à ôðàçû ðàçáåãàëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Â ãîëîâå ÿñíî ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. – Âû íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåòå ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. 

- Íåò, ñêàæó!!! - ìîå âòîðîå ÿ ïîëåçëî â áóòûëêó. 

- Ïîñëóøàé, ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – íàõìóðèâøèñü, äåâî÷êà ñëåäèëà çà ìîèìè áåñïëîäíûìè ïîïûòêàìè ïðîèçíåñòè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü. 

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå ïðî Èìïåðèî, – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ïîäîáðàòüñÿ ê èíòåðåñóþùåé ìåíÿ òåìå.

- Èìïåðèî? – Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Î÷åíü ñèëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå èç ðàçäåëà ÷åðíîé ìàãèè, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîäàâëÿþùåå âîëþ. Åìó ìîæíî ïðîòèâèòüñÿ, åñëè îáúåêò îáëàäàåò òâåðäûì õàðàêòåðîì è ñèëîé âîëè, – ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, îíà ñëîâíî ÷èòàëà ñî ñòðàíèöû ó÷åáíèêà. – Íî çà÷åì òåáå ïîíàäîáèëàñü ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ?

- Äà òàê, çàõîòåëîñü óçíàòü äëÿ ïîâûøåíèÿ óðîâíÿ èíòåëëåêòà… - áóðêíóëà ÿ. 

- Ïîñëóøàé, – Ãåðìè ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ñîìíåâàÿñü â ìîåé âìåíÿåìîñòè, – òû ñåáÿ õîðîøî ÷óâñòâóåøü? 

- Âïîëíå, – êàæåòñÿ, ÿ èñòðàòèëà ãîäîâîé çàïàñ áåñïå÷íîñòè è æèçíåðàäîñòíîñòè, ïðîèçíîñÿ ýòè ôðàçû. – Ó ìåíÿ âñå î'êåé.

Ãåðìè ïîäíÿëàñü: 

– Íó, òîãäà ÿ ïîéäó? Ó ìåíÿ åùå ñî÷èíåíèå íå ãîòîâî.

- Äà-äà, èäè, êîíå÷íî… - ìîè ìûñëè óæå âèòàëè â çàîáëà÷íîé äàëè. Âûïðîâîäèâ Ãåðìèîíó, ÿ ïðèëåãëà íà äèâàí è, íåæíî îáíÿâ ñóððîãàò ëþáèìîãî - ïîäóøêó, ïðèíÿëàñü ïîäâîäèòü íåóòåøèòåëüíûå èòîãè. Èòàê, áëàãîäàðÿ ñîáñòâåííîìó âèçãó, ÿ íå ïîäâåðãëàñü âîçäåéñòâèþ íàñòîÿùåãî Èìïåðèî. Ïîõîæå, ÿ ñîòâîðèëà ýòàêîå Èìïåðèî Ëàéò, íîâîå ñëîâî â èñòîðèè çàêëÿòèé, íî ëåã÷å ïî÷åìó-òî íå ñòàíîâèëîñü. 

Íàòÿíóâ íà ñåáÿ ìÿãêèé ïëåä, ÿ ïðèæàëàñü ê ïîäóøêå, âñå åùå õðàíÿùåé òîíêèé àðîìàò îäåêîëîíà Ñåâåðóñà, è çàðåâåëà…

***

Ìîé ïðåêðàñíî íîñàòûé ïðèíö íå ÿâèëñÿ íè âå÷åðîì, íè íî÷üþ, íè íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü. ß ïîãèáàëà ïîä ãíåòîì Èìïåðèî è êðîèëà ñïèñîê "ÊÎÃÎ ÓÁÈÒÜ Â ÏÅÐÂÓÞ Î×ÅÐÅÄÜ" Ïåðâîå ìåñòî ïîäåëèëè ìåæäó ñîáîé ìîé áóäóùèé ìóæ è ïîêîéíèê â îäíîì ôëàêîíå, Ëþöèóñ, è íîâîÿâëåííûé Ìàêèàâåëëè âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà Äàìáëäîð. Ïðèíöèï "Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà" ïðî÷íî îáîñíîâàëñÿ â äèðåêòîðñêîì êàáèíåòå.

Âñå, íàäî ïðåêðàùàòü êóêñèòüñÿ. Äàìáëäîð õî÷åò ñâàäüáû? Èõ áóäåò ó íåãî…ñæàâ çóáû äî õðóñòà, ÿ äâèíóëàñü ê çåðêàëó. Ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ ñ ãîëîâû äî ïÿò, ÿ ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî áåëûé öâåò ìíå èäåò ìåíüøå, ÷åì ÷åðíûé. Ðåøåíî, íà÷íó øèòü ïîäâåíå÷íîå ïëàòüå èçûñêàííî-÷åðíîãî öâåòà. Çàîäíî íå íàäî áóäåò òðàòèòüñÿ íà òðàóðíîå îäåÿíèå…

Îò èíòåðåñíåéøåãî çàíÿòèÿ ìåíÿ îòâëåêëà âîçíÿ çà îêîøêîì. Ñóðîâî ñäâèíóâ áðîâè â îäíó ëèíèþ, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü âûÿñíÿòü, â ÷åì æå äåëî.

- ß íå ïåðåæèòü òàêîé îáðàùåíèé, – áóêâàëüíî ðóõíóë íà ïîäîêîííèê ìîé ñîâ, âåðíóâøèéñÿ èç ïîìåñòüÿ Ìàëôîåâ, êóäà ÿ åãî ïîñûëàëà ñ çàïèñêîé, åäâà ÿ ðàñïàõíóëà îêíî. – Ýòî åñò, - ñîâ çàäîõíóëñÿ îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè. - Ïîëíûé íàäðóãàòåëñòâ íàä ìîåé ëè÷íîñò!!!

- À, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, ñ çàâèñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà êðûëüÿ Ìþëëåðà. Âîò âåäü, ñ÷àñòëèâûé. Â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó âçìàõíóë êðûëîì è áûë òàêîâ. È îò÷åãî ýòî ëþäè íå ëåòàþò? Îäíàêî åãî ïîâåäåíèå âûçâàëî ó ìåíÿ îïàñåíèÿ çà åãî äóøåâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Ñîâà çàêàøèâàëî òî íà îäèí, òî íà äðóãîé áîê, à ãëàçà, îáû÷íî è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøèå, ñðàâíÿëèñü ñåé÷àñ ñ ýëüôèéñêèìè…

Óñòàâ íàáëþäàòü çà ÿâíî ïüÿíûì ñîâîì, ÿ ïîäõâàòèëà ïòèöó íà ðóêè è ëåãîíå÷êî ïîòðÿñëà. Ìþëëåð ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è óõíóë. 

– Âû åñò ïîñòàâèò ìåíÿ íà ìåñò. Èõ áèí áîëíîé. Ñîâñåì êàïóò, – Ìþëëåð ïå÷àëüíî îïóñòèë êðûëüÿ è âçäîõíóë. – ß îòêàçûâàéñ ëåòàòü ïî ýòîìó àäðåñ êàïèòàëüíî! 

ß øóìíî âûäîõíóëà: 

- Ñòîï! Êðóòè ïåäàëè íàçàä! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Äàâàé ïî ïîðÿäêó!

Íà÷èíàþùèé ïîíåìíîãó óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ ñîâ, ñíîâà âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. Îøàðàøåííî óõíóâ, îí â èñïóãå îãëÿäåëñÿ: 

– Ïåäàë? Êàêîé ïåäàë? ß åñò æèâîé!!! ß íå èìåò ïåäàë! 

Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà õåðð Ìþëëåð ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå êîðìîé, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà ïðè÷èíó åãî îò÷àÿíèÿ è òðåâîãè. Ó ñîâà íàïðî÷ü îòñóòñòâîâàë õâîñò…

Çàøèïåâ òàê, ÷òî ñîâ ñâàëèëñÿ ñ ìîèõ ðóê â ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÿ âûäàâèëà: 

– Êàêàÿ ñ.. ñîîáðàçèòåëüíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü ïîñìåëà ïîçàðèòüñÿ íà òâîå îïåðåíèå? 

- Ýòîò âàðâàð! – Ìþëëåð îáèæåííî çàêëåêîòàë. – Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, ê êîòîðûé Âû ìåíÿ ïîñûëàòü. ß íèõò, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàòü ïëîõîé. Îí ïðî÷åñòü Âàø ïîñûë è êðàñíåòü. Î÷åíü ñèëüíî, êàê òîìàò. À ïîòîì îí êðè÷àòü. Î, æóòêèé ôðàç! ß íå õîòåòü ïîâòîðÿò ïåðåä ëèöîì æåíùèíà. Ïîðÿäî÷íûé ñîâ íèêîãäà íå ñêàçàòü òàêèõ.

ß ñ ñîæàëåíèåì âçäîõíóëà: 

– Æàëü… ó Ëþöèóñà òîæå åñòü ÷åìó ïîó÷èòüñÿ…

Ñîâ âîçìóùåííî âçäîõíóë è ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Îí ðàñêðó÷èâàò ìåíÿ íàä ãîëîâîé è âûêèíóò â îêîøêî! Äà, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïðîñèë ïåðåäàò, ÷òî âàñ æäåò íåçàáûâàåìûé äåí, è íî÷. Âû âïðàâäó âûõîäèò çà íåãî çàìóæ? Âû òîæå áîëíîé, íà âñÿ ãîëîâà…

Íäà… Ñëîâ íåò, îäíè áóêâû è òå ñîãëàñíûå. ß âåäü âñåãî ëèøü âûðàçèëà ñâîå ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîå ñîãëàñèå íà ñâàäüáó. Ïðàâäà, â âåñüìà âîëüíîé ôîðìå, íî êàêîâà ðåàêöèÿ... 

Èñïûòàâ íå÷òî âðîäå ñòûäà çà ñâîþ õîòü è êîñâåííóþ, íî âñå æå ïðè÷àñòíîñòü ê ïîòåðå õâîñòà ìîèì ñîâîì, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå.

- Ãäå æå îí ó ìåíÿ áûë? Òî÷íî ïîìíþ, áûë. Çàâàëèëñÿ êóäà-òî, íå èíà÷å, – áîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ðîÿñü â íåäðàõ êîìîäà. – À! Âîò îíî! – âûõâàòèâ èç íèæíåãî ÿùèêà âååð èç ñòðàóñèíûõ ïåðüåâ, ñòûðåííûé íåäàâíî â ïîðûâå çëîáñòâîâàíèé ó ñòðåêîçèõè Òðåëàíè, ÿ ïîáåäîíîñíî ïîòðÿñëà èì íàä ãîëîâîé. – Âóàëÿ! Ñ÷àç áóäåì òåáå õâîñò ïðèñòðàèâàòü! 

Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ õâàòèëà ëèøêó. Ñîâ ñ òèõèì óõàíüåì îñåë íà ïîë.

- À êàê áû ýôôåêòíî ñìîòðåëñÿ… - âçäîõíóëà ÿ ñ ñîæàëåíèåì.


	19. part19

****

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

"Ïîäàðîê" ê ðîæäåñòâó, èëè áðàê ïî ÷óæîìó ðàñ÷åòó.

- Ðîæäåñòâî! Ðîæäåñòâî! Ñ ïðàçäíèêîì Âàñ, ìýì!!! Ïîäúåì! Ó Âàñ ñåãîäíÿ âåëèêèé äåíü! – ïðûãàëî ïî ìîåìó íåñ÷àñòíîìó òåëó êðèâîíîãîå ÷óäîâèùå. – Ïðîñûïàéòåñü è ðàäóéòåñü æèçíè!

ß óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïóñòîçâîíà: 

– Êàêîé æå òû, îäíàêî. Êîãäà ÷åëîâåê â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè, åãî äàæå çìåÿ íå æàëèò. Ó, áåñ÷óâñòâåííàÿ æåëåçÿêà, èäè îòñþäà!

Áóäèëüíèê îñêîðáëåííî ôûðêíóë: 

– Ïîäóìàåøü, êàêàÿ ïðèìà. ß åå áóäèòü ïðèøåë, õîòåë, ÷òîáû îíà â ÷åñòü ïðàçäíèêà â ïîðÿäîê ñåáÿ ïðèâåñòè óñïåëà, à îíà åùå è íåäîâîëüíà… Âñå, óõîæó â îòïóñê, à åùå ëó÷øå óâîëüíÿþñü!

- Ñêàòåðòüþ äîðîãà! – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, è ïîâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê, íî òóò æå ïðèíÿëàñü âîðî÷àòüñÿ. Âîò âåäü, ãàä, ðàçáóäèë, à ÿ òàêîé ñîí âèäåëà! Ëåæàòü äàëüøå íå áûëî ñìûñëà. Ìîðôåé óëåòåë îêîí÷àòåëüíî, à ñâîåé ìàêîâîé íàñòîéêè íå îñòàâèë… 

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü âûáèðàòüñÿ èç êðîâàòè, ìûñëåííî êëÿíÿ âñåõ è âñÿ.

Ïðîâåäÿ íå ìåíåå ÷àñà â âàííîé, ÿ ïûòàëàñü ñìûòü ðàçäðàæåíèå è óñòàëîñòü, à òàêæå âñå ìûñëè, ñâÿçàííûå ñ ïðåäñòîÿùèì áàëîì…

Çàâåðíóâøèñü â ìàõðîâîå ïîëîòåíöå, ÿ ïîäïîëçëà ê çåðêàëó, è õìóðî áóðêíóëà. - Êðóãîì òóïûå óðîäû. Äàæå â çåðêàëå.

Ñòåêëÿøêà ïîïûòàëàñü áûëî âîçìóòèòüñÿ, íî ÿ çàøèïåëà êàê íàñòîÿùàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ãàäþêà. – Ìàëî ìíå òâîåãî ñîáðàòà ó Ñåâåðóñ-ñ-à-à? Ëó÷øå íå çëè ìåíÿ. Çåðêàëî îñìîòðèòåëüíî çàòóìàíèëîñü…

- Òàê-òî ëó÷øå, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, è îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Òèëëîó. Êàê õîòèòå, à çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ îò åäû ìîæíî ëèøü îäíèì ñïîñîáîì, ïîïðîñòó óáèòü…

***

Ñõðóìêàâ îáèëüíûé çàâòðàê, ÿ çàñòó÷àëà êîãîòêàìè ïî ñòîëó, âïàäàÿ â çåëåíóþ òîñêó, ñ âêðàïëåíèÿìè ñåðîãî óíûíèÿ. Ïðÿìî ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ïàëèòðà… 

- Ìýì, ÷åì ìû ìîæåì Âàì ïîìî÷ü? Âû òàêàÿ ãðóñòíàÿ… - óøè Òèëèêà ïîíèêëè. – Íåóæåëè âû íå ðàäóåòåñü Ðîæäåñòâó? 

- Íó ïî÷åìó æå? Ðàäóþñü… – òóñêëî ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ.

- Ìýì, íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî íå ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî âûõîäèò çàìóæ? – òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàë ýëüô, ïûòàÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ïîääåðæàòü óãàñàþùèé ðàçãîâîð. Íî äàæå Òèëèê íå ïîâåðèë â ñêàçàííîå èì.

- ß ñàìàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ è äîâîëüíàÿ íåâåñòà, ó ìåíÿ ïðåêðàñíûé æåíèõ è êëàññíàÿ ñâåêðîâêà, êó÷à áàáîê è ãîòîâûé ñûíèøêà â ïðèäà÷ó, – ìîíîòîííî íóäèëà ÿ çàó÷åííóþ ôðàçó. –ß òàêàÿ ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ, òàêàÿ… äî ñèõ ïîð îò ñ÷àñòüÿ êðûøà åäåò. Âûïèòü åñòü?

- ×àé, êîôå? – óñëóæëèâûå ëàïêè íàïåðåáîé òÿíóëè ÷àøå÷êè êîôåèíî-íèêîòèíîâîãî áåçîáðàçèÿ, íî ðàçâå æ ýòî ïîìîæåò?

- Ïîòàíöóåì… - äóøåðàçäèðàþùå âçäîõíóëà ÿ. – Ïèâî, âîäêà, ïîëåæèì… ß ãîâîðþ âûïèòü, à íå ïèòü... Óëàâëèâàåòå ðàçíèöó? 

- Âû õîòèòå óñëàä'ýëÿ? – ìîðùèë ëîá Òèëëîó ïðèëàãàÿ âñå óñèëèÿ, äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû óãîäèòü ìíå.

- ß õî÷ó ñàìîãîíêè... – óñòàëî ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ, ñ ãðóñòüþ âñïîìèíàÿ äàëåêèé âîåííûé ãîðîäîê, öâåòóùóþ àêàöèþ, ïðåôåðàíñ äî óòðà ïîä çâóêè ñòàðåíüêîãî ìàãíèòîôîí÷èêà è ñàìîïàëüíûå ëèêåðû, ñ êîòîðûìè íå ñðàâíèòñÿ íè îäèí äîðîãîñòîÿùèé ïðîäóêò, äîáû÷à ñïèðòà èç "ëåòàþùåãî ãàñòðîíîìà", â æèçíè èìåíóåìîãî ÌÈÃ-25, äà ìíîãî ÷åãî åùå... Ìîå áîñîíîãîå, íî ñ÷àñòëèâîå äåòñòâî.

- Ñàìîãîíêè? – Òèëèê ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðÿäàòü óøàìè è ðàçäóâàòü íîçäðè, êàê çàïðàâñêèé ïîíè. – Ýòî ÷òî? À êàê åå ãîòîâÿò?

- Ãîòîâèòü, - îæèâèëàñü ÿ, - Íó ýòî ìû çàïðîñòî… Ïåðãàìåíò åñòü? Ñåé÷àñ îáðèñóþ… 

***

Áëàæåííî óõìûëÿÿñü, ÿ åùå ðàçî÷åê ïðîâåðèëà âñþ êîíñòðóêöèþ íà ïðî÷íîñòü. Êîíå÷íî, ïðîöåññ áûë ñëåãêà óñêîðåí ýëüôèéñêîé ìàãèåé, íó äà íå áåäà. Äóìàþ, íà åãî âêóñîâûõ êà÷åñòâàõ ýòî íå ñêàæåòñÿ. Ê ïðàçäíè÷íîìó îáåäó äîëæíî áûòü ãîòîâî, à ê ïðàçäíè÷íîìó óæèíó áóäó ãîòîâà ÿ. Íàïüþñü â ñòåëüêó, è âñå ñòàíåò ïî áàðàáàíó. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèñåëà çà ñòîë è, ïîäïåðåâ ðóêîé ïîäáîðîäîê, îãëÿäåëàñü â ïîèñêàõ ïðèëè÷íîãî çàíÿòèÿ äëÿ ìîåé ìÿòåæíîé äóøè. ×åì æå ñåáÿ äî îáåäà çàíÿòü? 

Òàê è íå ïðèäóìàâ íè÷åãî ïóòíîãî, ÿ ðåøèëà âûáðàòüñÿ â êîðèäîð è ïîèãðàòü â èíäåéöà. Ìîæåò, Ïèâçà ïðèùó÷ó èëè ïðèâåäåíèå çàçåâàâøååñÿ ïóãàíó, à òî è ñ Ôèëò÷à ñêàëüï ñíÿòü óäàñòñÿ. 

Îáëà÷èâøèñü â ëþáèìûå äæèíñû, þâåëèðíî çàøòîïàííûå Òèëëîó è ôóòáîëêó ñî ñëèçåðèíñêèì ãåðáîì, ïîäàðåííóþ Äðàêî ÿ ïîêðóòèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì: 

– Ïðåâîñõîäíî. ×èíãà÷ãóê Áîëüøîé Çìåé! 

Îäíàêî, â êîñòþìå ÿâíî ÷åãî-òî íå õâàòàëî… Ãîëîâíîé óáîð! Êàê æå ÿ î íåì çàáûëà? Õëîïíóâ ñåáÿ ïî ëáó, ÿ äâèíóëàñü ê êîìîäó, íà êîòîðîì âàëÿëñÿ âååð Òðåëàíè. Ðàçäðàêîíèâ åãî äî îñíîâàíèÿ, ÿ â õóäîæåñòâåííîì áåñïîðÿäêå ïîíàòûêàëà ïåðüÿ â ïðè÷åñêó, è ïðèíÿëàñü çà áîåâóþ ðàñêðàñêó. Âàõ! Êðàñîòà! Ëþáîé, óâàæàþùèé ñåáÿ èíäååö äîëæåí âûãëÿäåòü èìåííî òàê. Íàïåâàÿ, "Íàñòîÿùåìó èíäåéöó çàâñåãäà âåçäå íèøòÿê…", ÿ âûïîëçëà íà òðîïó âîéíû…

***

Áîëüøîé Çìåé ïëàâíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ãîëîäíîé àíàêîíäû, ñêîëüçèë âäîëü ñòåí õîãâàðòñêîãî êîðèäîðà. Âíåçàïíî åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëè òîðîïëèâûå øàãè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê êóõíå. 

– Äîáû÷à… - ïðîøèïåë Íó Î÷åíü Êðóïíûé Çìåé, îáëèçíóâ ãóáû ðàçäâîåííûì ÿçûêîì. - Ìîÿ…

- À-à-à-à, òðîëü òåáÿ!!! 

- Ëþìîñ! 

- Ìàòü òâîþ! – ðàçäàëîñü ìíîãîãîëîñîå ýõî.

- ×òî æ âû òàê îðåòå, - ìãíîâåííî âûéäÿ èç îáðàçà, ïðîñòîíàëà ÿ, õâàòàÿñü çà óøèáëåííûé ëîá. ß Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî ñèäåëè íà ïîëó è, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, äåðæàëèñü çà ãîëîâû. Ãåðìèîíà ðàçìàõèâàëà ïàëî÷êîé, îñâåùàþùåé ïðîèñõîäÿùåå áåçîáðàçèå, à Äðàêî óãðîæàë ìíå èíòèìíîé ñâÿçüþ ñ òðîëëåì, à ÿ ïîìèíàëà ÷üþ-òî ìàìó. 

- Ó òåáÿ ó÷èìñÿ, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ãåðìèîíà. - Ó÷èòåëü èç òåáÿ î÷åíü óæ õîðîøèé.

- Íó è êóäà ýòî âû íàïðàâëÿëèñü? – ñîñòðîèëà ÿ çâåðñêóþ ðîæèöó.

- Â êóõíþ, – áóðêíóë Äðàêî, ïîäáèðàÿñü ïîáëèæå ê Ãåðìèîíå. 

- Âäâîåì, íà êóõíþ… çà÷åì? – çàäàëà ÿ íåâèííî-èäèîòñêèé âîïðîñ, íàñìåøëèâî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïîêðàñíåâøèå ìîðäî÷êè. – Öåëîâàòüñÿ?

- Äà íó òåáÿ, – áåççëîáíî ôûðêíóë Ìàëôîé, – Ïðîñòî ðåøèëè ïðîèçâåñòè ðåâèçèþ â çàêðîìàõ.

È íå ñòûäíî âàì ðàñõèùàòü øêîëüíóþ ñîáñòâåííîñòü, – íàõìóðèëàñü ÿ êàê çàïðàâñêèé ðîäèòåëü, - áåç ìåíÿ? 

Äåòèøêè ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëèñü…

- À ó ìåíÿ äëÿ âàñ ñþðïðèç. Ìíîãî íå íàëüþ, íî ïî ãëîòî÷êó ìîæíî, – ðàñùåäðèëàñü ÿ íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïîäàðîê. – Àéäà! Ó ìåíÿ òàì âñå íà ìàçè äàâíî.

Îäíàêî êîãäà ìû âîøëè, íàñ íèêòî íå âñòðåòèë íè õëåáîì, íè ñîëüþ. À ñàìîãîíîì è ïîäàâíî íå ïàõëî. Õîòÿ íåò, ïàõëî… ñàìîãîíîì… îò ýëüôîâ, âàëÿþùèõñÿ âïîâàëêó ïðÿìî íà êàìåííîì ïîëó… 

- Áàñòà ðåáÿòà! Âñå, êèíà íå áóäåò, – ìðà÷íî ïîøóòèëà ÿ, – êèíøèê çàáîëåë. 

- Ýòî è åñòü òâîé ñþðïðèç? – Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – ×òî ýòî ñ íèìè? Òû èì òîæå çåëüå ñâàðèëà, êàê Áëåêó?

- Ïî÷òè, – ãîðåñòíî ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé. – Âîò áåäà îãîð÷åíèå. ×òî æå ìû ïèòü-òî áóäåì? ×óþ ÿ, ÷òî íàä íàìè ïðîëåòåëà áîëüøàÿ ïòèöà îáëîìèíãî. Îíè âñå âûñîñàëè, – âçäîõíóëà ÿ, ïðîâåðÿÿ ñîäåðæàíèå áóòûëîê, çàáîòëèâî ïðèãîòîâëåííûõ ýëüôàìè è ñòîëü æå çàáîòëèâî îïóñòîøåííûõ. – Äî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëè...

- Ëàäíî, - ìàõíóë ðóêîé Äðàêî, – Âûïüåì âå÷åðêîì, ó ïàïàøêè ìîåãî. Îí ñåãîäíÿ ðàñùåäðèëñÿ, äàæå ìåíÿ ïðèãëàñèë íà òîðæåñòâî. Òû íà íåãî äåéñòâóåøü êàê ðàñòâîðèòåëü, – ïîäìèãíóë ïàöàí. – Îí îò òåáÿ ðàçìÿã÷àåòñÿ… È âîîáùå, ïîøëè çà ïðàçäíè÷íûé ñòîë. Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé îáåä êàê íèêàê.

- Áîþñü, ìîé þíûé äðóã, – ÿ ñî âçäîõîì ñêðåñòèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè. – Òû íå äîãîíÿåøü… Íàêëîíèâøèñü, ÿ ñëåãêà òðÿõíóëà îäíîãî èç óïèòûõ âóñìåðòü óøàíîâ. ×åáóðàøêà ðàäîñòíî èêíóë, ïðèîòêðûë ìóòíûé ãëàç, è ëåíèâî ìàõíóâ ìíå ëàïêîé, ñ áîãàòûðñêèì õðàïîì ðóõíóë îáðàòíî íà ïîë. 

– Îíè æå óïîòðåáèëè íàø îáåä â êà÷åñòâå çàêóñè, äðóæîê. À òåïåðü ïîïðîáóé, äîáóäèñü èõ, êîëäóí.

Äðàêî âûóäèë èç êàðìàíà ïàëî÷êó è ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàçìàõèâàòü åé, êàê çàïðàâñêèé äèðèæåð. Ãåðìèîíà ñî âçäîõîì ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: 

– Äðàêî, ïðåêðàòè. Ïàëî÷êà çäåñü íå ïîìîæåò. Ìû íå ñìîæåì ðàçáóäèòü èõ ñ ïîìîùüþ âîëøåáñòâà. Ïîìíèøü, ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê ðàññêàçûâàë íàì î ýëüôèéñêîé ìàãèè, î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñèëüíåå íàøèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé? 

Ìàëôîé íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü øàãàìè êóõíþ: 
– Íó òàê ÷òî? Áóäåì ñòîÿòü çäåñü è ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíè äðûõíóò?

Ïðèêèíóâ â óìå, ÷òî íàðîäó íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû îñòàëîñü ñ ãóëüêèí íîñ, ÿ ñîîáðàæàëà, ÷òî ìû óñïååì ñîòâîðèòü. 

– Íó âîò, ÷òî, - çàñó÷èâ ðóêàâà, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ê îãðîìíîé ïå÷è, - Ïîäõâàòûâàéòå âàøè ïàëî÷êè, ðåáÿòêè. Áóäåòå ïîìîãàòü ìîèì òðóäîëþáèâûì ðóêàì. Íóòèñ, ïðèñòóïèìñ!

***

Ïðàçäíè÷íûé îáåä ïðîèçâåë ôóðîð. Õîòÿ, ïî íà÷àëó âñå ñ îïàñêîé íàáëþäàëè çà íàøèìè äåéñòâèÿìè. Ñêëîííûé ê ñïåöýôôåêòàì? Äðàêî óñòðîèë äîñòàâêó îáåäà ïðÿìî ïî âîçäóõó, åäâà íå óðîíèâ íåñêîëüêî òàðåëîê, íî Ãåðìèîíà ñïàñëà ïîëîæåíèå, âîâðåìÿ ïðèñîåäèíèâøèñü ê Ìàëûøó. ß ñ ñîæàëåíèåì âçäîõíóëà, ïàðîé-òðîéêîé áëþä âñå æå ìîæíî áûëî ïîæåðòâîâàòü. 

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ íàøèìè ýëüôàìè? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Òðåëàíè ñ îïàñêîé íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîëåòàþùèì ìèìî ïîäíîñîì ñ ïèðîæêàìè.

Ìå÷òàÿ, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû îäèí ïèðîæîê îêàçàëñÿ ó íåå âî ðòó âìåñòî êëÿïà, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà. – Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, îíè çàáîëåëè. Íà íèõ íàïàëà ïàäó÷àÿ.

Ëþïèí óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. – Ïàäó÷àÿ?

- Ïàäó÷àÿ, – íåâîçìóòèìî ïîäõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ýòî òàêàÿ áîëåçíü, ñýð. Ýëüôû íå ìîãóò ñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ è ïîñòîÿííî ïàäàþò. 

Áëåê, òèõî ïîñìåèâàÿñü, ôûðêíóë â ñòàêàí: 

– Ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî çíàþ, îòêóäà ó ýòîãî íåäóãà íîãè ðàñòóò

- Ëó÷øå çàìîë÷è. È âîîáùå, áåñïîêîéñÿ î òîì ìåñòå, îòêóäà ðàñòóò íîãè ó òåáÿ, – ïðîøèïåëà ÿ íà óõî Ñèðèóñó, óñàæèâàÿñü ìåæäó íèì è Ðåìóñîì. – ß ïîäóìûâàþ…

Ñâåðêíóâ èçäåâàòåëüñêèì âçãëÿäîì, Áëåê íàêëîíèëñÿ êî ìíå èçîáðàæàÿ èñêðåííþþ çàáîòó î íàïîëíåíèè ìîåé òàðåëêè: 

– Òû óæå äóìàåøü î òîì ìåñòå îòêóäà ó ìåíÿ íîãè ðàñòóò? ß ïîëüùåí, äåòêà. 

- Ìèëûé, íå øóòè ñî ìíîé. ß ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü çëà ñ ðàííåãî óòðà, è ïîâåðü ìíå, íàñòðîåíèå íå óëó÷øèëîñü ê âå÷åðó, – ðûêíóëà ÿ â íàãëîå óõî è îò äóøè íàñòóïèëà íà çàäíþþ ëàïó Ìîõíàòîãî. Áëåê ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóë è óùèïíóë ìåíÿ çà êîëåíêó.

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÷òî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ æäàòü, – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ… Ñåâåðóñà.

Íåïðîèçâîëüíî äåðíóâøèñü èç-çà ñòîëà íàâñòðå÷ó ëþáèìîìó, ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà. Àëåêñàíäðà… - ïîñëûøàëîñü â ìîåé íåñ÷àñòíîé ãîëîâå, – óñïîêîéòåñü…

- Íåò! – ìûñëåííî ïðîðû÷àëà ÿ, âöåïèâøèñü â êðàÿ ñêàòåðòè, - ß íå áóäó Âàñ ñëóøàòü! Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. 

- Íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ ïðè÷èíÿòü Âàì áîëü, Ñàøåíüêà, – ñïîêîéíûå, êàê ãëàäü ëåñíîãî îçåðà, ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ íå îòðûâàÿñü.

- ×åãî óæ òàì, íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü, Âû óæå ñòîëüêî âñåãî íàâîðîòèëè… 

Íàøà ìûñëåííàÿ äóýëü ñíîâà îêîí÷èëàñü ïîáåäîé äèðåêòîðà. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñêîëüçíóë íà åäèíñòâåííîå îñòàâøååñÿ ñâîáîäíûì ìåñòî íàïðîòèâ ìåíÿ, è, íå ãëÿäÿ íè íà êîãî, óñòàâèëñÿ â òàðåëêó. Ðåìóñ òèõîíå÷êî ïðîøåïòàë â ìîå óõî. 

– Âû âñå-òàêè ïîññîðèëèñü?

- Íåò, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà. – Ìû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçðóãàëèñü. 

- Âû îáúÿñíèëè èñòèííóþ ïðè÷èíó, ïî÷åìó âû âûõîäèòå çàìóæ? - âçäîõíóë Ëþïèí, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ òî íà ìåíÿ, òî íà Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Íåò, çà ìåíÿ âñå ñäåëàëè äðóãèå, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü. – Ó íàñ áûë âåëèêîëåïíûé ïîñðåäíèê. 

- Ïîõîæå, âñå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ èç ðóê âîí ïëîõî? – ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ðåìóñ, ñî÷óâñòâåííî ñæèìàÿ ìîþ ëàäîíü. – Êàê ïå÷àëüíî… 

- Óãó. Íåò ïîâåñòè ïå÷àëüíåå íà ñâåòå… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, âñå åùå íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð õîòÿ áû ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíåò íà ìåíÿ, íî íàäåæäà, ãëóïàÿ òåòêà…

***

- Âàì ïîðà, Àëåêñàíäðà, – äèðåêòîð âûòàùèë ìîþ òóøêó èç-çà ñòîëà. 

- Ñïåøó è ïàäàþ, – ïðîáóð÷àëà ÿ, ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ óñòàâèâøèñü íà Àëüáóñà. 

- Âîò è çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ìèññ Ñìèò, – óñìåõíóëñÿ äèðåêòîð. – Ñåâåðóñ è Äðàêî áóäóò ñîïðîâîæäàòü âàñ. 

Â ìîåé ãîëîâå ñíîâà ïîñëûøàëñÿ íàñòîé÷èâûé ïðèêàç: 

– Íå çàáûâàéòå, Àëåêñàíäðà. Âû íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàæåòå Ñåâåðóñó. Âû îáÿçàíû ñîõðàíèòü òàéíó. 

- Äà èäèòå Âû, ãîñïîäèí äèðåêòîð… - ìûñëåííî ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, óñòàëî ïðèêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. – Â ñâîé êàáèíåò.

Àëüáóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ:

– Âñåíåïðåìåííî, âîò òîëüêî ïðîâîæó Âàñ…

- Ïîñëóøàé, - Äðàêî êàê íåëüçÿ êñòàòè ïåðåõâàòèë ìåíÿ ó Äàìáëäîðà, ðèñêóþùåãî ïîëó÷èòü ñåðüåçíûå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ. – Íàì óæå ïîðà. Òåáå åùå îäåòüñÿ íàäî.

- Äà çíàþ ÿ, – õìóðî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ. – Èäåì. Ïîìîæåøü ìíå çàñòåãíóòü 

- Ïëàòüå? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ìàëü÷èøêà.

- Ìíîãî ÷åñòè, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, îêèäûâàÿ åãî óíè÷òîæàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. – Êîëüå.

- Æàëü… - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî. – Ïåðâûé âàðèàíò ìíå íðàâèëñÿ áîëüøå.

***

Îáëà÷èâøèñü â ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé ÷åðíûé íàðÿä, ÿ îòêðûëà øêàòóëêó, ñòîÿùóþ íà êîìîäå è âûóäèëà íà áîæèé ñâåò áðèëëèàíòîâîå êîëüå. 

- Îøåéíè÷åê åñòü, - áóðêíóëà ÿ, ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ çàñòåãèâàÿ çàìî÷åê. – Íàìîðäíèêà íå õâàòàåò, è ïîâîäêà…

Çàãëÿíóâøèé â ñïàëüíþ Äðàêîí÷èê, òàê è îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ïîðîãå ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì. 

- Ýé! – ÿ ïîùåëêàëà ïàëüöàìè ïåðåä åãî íîñîì. –×òî ñ òîáîé? 

Ñãëîòíóâ, ïàðåíü øóìíî âûäîõíóë. – ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêîé…

- Êàêîé åùå òàêîé? – íåäîóìåííî ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê çåðêàëó è ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïðè÷åñêó.

- Òàêîé âçðîñëîé… - îøåëîìëåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë ìàëûø.

- Âîò ñïàñèáî÷êè. Âîò ýòî êîìïëèìåíò òàê êîìïëèìåíò, – íàñóïèëàñü ÿ â ïðèòâîðíîé îáèäå. – Âû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ïîñòîÿííî îáçûâàåòå ìåíÿ ñòàðîé. ß âåäü ìîãó è îáèäåòüñÿ…

***

- Âàñ òîëüêî çà ñìåðòüþ ïîñûëàòü, – ïðîöåäèë ïðîôåññîð, êîãäà ìû ââàëèëèñü â êàðåòó, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñáèâøååñÿ îò áûñòðîãî áåãà äûõàíèå. Äðàêî ïðèøëà ãåíèàëüíàÿ ìûñëü, ðâàíóòü íàïåðåãîíêè ïî ëåñòíèöå. Çðåëèøå áûëî òî åùå. ß â áàëüíîì ïëàòüå, è ñ ãèêàíüåì ÷åðåç òðè ñòóïåíüêè...

Çàáèâøèñü â äàëüíèé óãîë, ÿ ñ îïàñêîé ãëÿäåëà íà ëþáèìîãî. 

– Ý-ý-ý, ïðîôåññîð… - ïîïûòàëàñü ÿ íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð. Íàïðàñíûå òðóäû. Âî-ïåðâûõ, â ãîëîâó ñðàçó æå ïîëåçëè ìåðçêèå ôðàçû - "Âû çà ìåíÿ ðàäû? ß ñ÷àñòëèâà âûéòè çà Ëþöèêà…" Ãîñïîäè, áðåä ñèâîé êîáûëû. Íåò, Äàìáëäîð òî÷íî íå äîæèâåò äî ãëóáîêîé ñòàðîñòè. À âî-âòîðûõ, ïðîôåññîð ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ÿ áûëà ïðèâèäåíèåì, èëè ïîëóïðîÿâèâøèìñÿ Ïèâçîì, ïîïðîñòó èãíîðèðóÿ ìîè âÿëûå ïîïûòêè îáúÿñíèòüñÿ…

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêàõ è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, áóäó óòåøàòü ñåáÿ ìûñëÿìè î òîì, ÷òî ñïàñëà ëþáèìîãî îò ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ, à ìîæåò è êîå-÷åãî ïîõóæå… Ñòîï! Ìûñëè!!! À ÷òî åñëè äàòü ïðîôåññîðó âîçìîæíîñòü ïðî÷åñòü èõ?.. Íåò, âîâðåìÿ îäåðíóëà ÿ ñåáÿ. Íó è çà÷åì ÿ óñòðîèëà âåñü ýòîò öèðê? Îò òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ óçíàåò èñòèííóþ ïðè÷èíó ìîåãî çàìóæåñòâà, ëó÷øå íèêîìó íå ñòàíåò. Ïðîôåññîð ïîïûòàåòñÿ âåðíóòü ìåíÿ äîìîé, Ëþöèóñ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ðàçîáëà÷èò ïðîôåññîðà, ÿ îñòàíóñü áåç ëþáèìîãî… 

Íó, ìàìçåëü Àëåêñàõèíà, áûñòðåíüêî àêòèâèçèðóé íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ñåðûå êëåòî÷êè èç òåõ, ÷òî åùå îñòàëèñü â òâîåé äûðÿâîé ãîëîâå, è ïðåêðàòè ðàñïóñêàòü íþíè. Èòàê, ÷òî ó íàñ â ïðîãðàììå? Ïîìîëâêà? Âîò è ëàäóøêè! Áóäåò âàì ïîìîëâêà, è ñâàäüáà áóäåò… ãðîìêàÿ… È âîîáùå, äåéñòâèå Èìïåðèî íå áóäåò âå÷íûì. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïðîèçíåñó ñâîè îáåòû, à Ëþöèóñ ïîêëÿíåòñÿ îñòàâèòü â ïîêîå Ñåâåðóñà, âîò òîãäà-òî ÿ è ðàçâåðíóñü â ïîëíóþ ñèëó. Ìàëôîþ ñòàðøåìó ïðèäåòñÿ îòâåòèòü çà ñîäåÿííîå. È íå òîëüêî åìó. Ñïèñî÷åê òåõ ëèö, ñ êåì ÿ õîòåëà ïîáîëòàòü îäèí íà îäèí, áåç ñâèäåòåëåé, íàäåæíî îáîñíîâàëñÿ â ìîåé ïàìÿòè. Âñåõ ê îòâåòó ïðèçîâó, íèêîãî íå çàáóäó.

ß äàæå ñëåãêà ïîâåñåëåëà. Â êîíöå òîííåëÿ çàáðåçæèë ñâåò. Õîòÿ, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ì÷àùèéñÿ ïîåçä…

Ìîå ðàäóæíîå íàñòðîåíèå íå îñòàëîñü áåç âíèìàíèÿ. ×åì ñâåòëåå ñòàíîâèëîñü ó ìåíÿ íà äóøå, òåì ìðà÷íåå âûãëÿäåë ïðîôåññîð. Êîãäà ìû ïðèáûëè íà ìåñòî áóäóùåãî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ áóêâàëüíî âûíåñ íåñ÷àñòíóþ äâåðöó êàðåòû è ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå, ïðåäëàãàÿ îïåðåòüñÿ î åãî ðóêó. Âûõîäèòü ìíå êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ðàñõîòåëîñü, òà êàê âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà íå ïðåäâåùàëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Ïîëîæåíèå ñïàñ Äðàêî, ñêîëüçíóâøèé ìèìî ïðîôåññîðà êàê óãîðü, è ïðèêðûâ ìåíÿ ñâîåé áëàãîðîäíîé ñïèíîé, áëàãîïîëó÷íî âûïèõíóë íà ñâåò áîæèé.

Âåäîìàÿ ñðàçó äâóìÿ êàâàëåðàìè ÿ äâèíóëàñü íà ñâîþ Ãîëãîôó…


	20. part20

****

Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Ñðåäè àêóë, èëè ñïàñåíèå óòîïàþùåãî, 

äåëî ðóê ñàìîãî óòîïàþùåãî.

- Àëåêñà, äîðîãàÿ, Âû âñå-òàêè ïðèíÿëè ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå! – ñ ôàëüøèâîé óëûáêîé êèíóëàñü êî ìíå Ãëèöèíèÿ, ñòèñêèâàÿ â æåëåçíîì îáúÿòèè. – Íàäåþñü, Âû òàêæå ïðèíÿëè ïðåäëîæåíèå ìîåãî ñûíà, ìèëî÷êà, – ïðîøèïåëà â ìîå íåæíîå óøêî ìåãåðà. 

- Êàêàÿ æåíùèíà â çäðàâîì óìå è òðåçâîé ïàìÿòè ñïîñîáíà îòêàçàòü ñòîëü çàâèäíîìó æåíèõó? – ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÿ â îòâåò, ÷åì íåìàëî óäèâèëà ñòàðóøêó.

Ïîçàäè ìåíÿ ãðîìêî ëÿçãíóëè ÷åëþñòè Ñåâåðóñà. ß âíóòðåííå ñæàëàñü. À ÷òî äåëàòü, ìèëûé? Êîìó ñåé÷àñ ëåãêî? Íàöåïèâ õîëîäíóþ óëûáêó è ñêîð÷èâ íàäìåííóþ ìèíó, ÿ ãîðäî âïëûëà â ãëàâíóþ çàëó. Ìîå ýôôåêòíîå ïîÿâëåíèå íå îñòàëîñü íåçàìå÷åííûì, ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå çàìåðëè, à Ëþöèóñ íåòîðîïëèâî ïðîøåñòâîâàë ìíå íàâñòðå÷ó: 

– ß æäàë âàñ, Àëåêñà… ß íàäåÿëñÿ íà âàøó ñíèñõîäèòåëüíîñòü…

Ó ìåíÿ çà÷åñàëèñü ðóêè, íåò, âåðíåå ñêàçàòü, íîãè. Çâåçäàíóòü áû ýòîìó ëèöåìåðó, äà ïî… à íåâàæíî. Êóäà ïðèäåòñÿ, ãëàâíîå ïîáîëüíåå. Âîò âåäü äî ÷åãî íàðîä â íàãëîñòè è ïðèòâîðñòâå äîõîäèò. Ýòî æå íàäî, êàêîé ñïåêòàêëü ðàçûãðàë. Æäàë îí, íàäåÿëñÿ… à ÿ åùå äóìàëà, ÷òî áëîíäèíû ëåãêî êðàñíåþò. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ýòî íå î íåì.

Ìàëôîé ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ìîåé ðóêîé â èçÿùíîì ïîêëîíå: 

– Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå çàìåòèòü, ýòè áðèëëèàíòû ïðåêðàñíî ñìîòðÿòñÿ íà âàøåé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé øåéêå. 

- Êàê óäàâêà èëè îøåéíèê, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, íåäîáðî ïîñâåðêèâàÿ ãëàçàìè. - Íå õâàòàåò ïîâîäêà è íàìîðäíèêà.

- Ó íàñ âïåðåäè åùå ìíîãî âðåìåíè, – óñïîêîèë ìåíÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- Ìîæåò, ïîêîí÷èì ñ çàòÿíóâøèìñÿ ñïåêòàêëåì? – ÿ òèõîíüêî ðûêíóëà.

- Íå âîçðàæàþ, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ. – Ïîðà îáúÿâèòü î íàøåé ïîìîëâêå, âû íå íàõîäèòå? Äðóçüÿ ìîè, ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð ñäåëàë ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâåéøèì èç ëþäåé. ß ñìèðåííî ïðîñèë ðóêè ïðåêðàñíåéøåé èç æåíùèí, è îíà ïðèíÿëà ìîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Õî÷ó ïðåäñòàâèòü ìîþ áóäóùóþ æåíó ìèññ Ñìèò. Ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ðàçäàëèñü âîñòîðæåííûå ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ è àïëîäèñìåíòû. 

Ïðèîáíÿâ ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ, Ëþöèóñ ïðîøåïòàë: 

– Óëûáàéòåñü, Àëåêñ. Èíà÷å ëþäè ïîäóìàþò, ÷òî Âû ÷åì-òî íåäîâîëüíû. 

- Íó è ÷òî? Çäåñü âñå ïðîïèòàíî ôàëüøüþ. Íåóæåëè, ìíå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ? – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, è òóò æå ñîãíóëàñü îò áîëè â áîêó - Ëþöèóñ ñòèñíóë ìåíÿ ñëîâíî óäàâ. - Íè îäíà æåíùèíà íå ñìååò áûòü íåäîâîëüíîé â ïðèñóòñòâèè Ìàëôîåâ! 

Âíåçàïíî ñìåíèâ òîí, îí ïðîâîðêîâàë: 

– Äîðîãàÿ, ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ ïðèíÿòü ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ òâîåãî áðàòà. Èäåì æå…

ß, ãðåìÿ âîîáðàæàåìûìè êàíäàëàìè, ïîïëåëàñü çà ñâîèì òþðåìùèêîì è ïàëà÷îì.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - óëûáàþùèéñÿ ñëîâíî ñûòàÿ àêóëà, Ìàëôîé, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ñòèñêèâàë ìåíÿ â ñòàëüíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ. – Ïîçäðàâü ìåíÿ, ÿ ïîëó÷èë ñîãëàñèå òâîåé ñåñòðè÷êè è íàìåðåí ñîñòàâèòü åå ñ÷àñòüå. Ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî îò ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòè Ëþöèêà. Âòîðîå ÿ íå ïðåìèíóëî ñ åõèäöåé çàìåòèòü. - À ÷òî òû õîòåëà? Ýòî òîëüêî â ñòàðèííûõ ðîìàíàõ áëàãîðîäíûå ðûöàðè óìîëÿëè î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ ïðèíöåññ ñîñòàâèòü èõ ñ÷àñòüå. Òåïåðü ìóæ÷èí çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíüøå è êàæäûé ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, Àïîëëîíîì è îáÿçàòåëüíî òâîèì áëàãîäåòåëåì, íå èíà÷å.

- È êîãäà æå ñâàäüáà? – ÿçâèòåëüíûé òîí ïðîôåññîðà âûâåë ìåíÿ èç ðàçäóìèé. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ëþáèìîãî, ÿ ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ åãî íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì, è çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. Êàê îí ìîæåò èçäåâàòüñÿ â òàêîé ìîìåíò? Âíåçàïíî, ÿ îñîçíàëà, íàñêîëüêî ñåðäèòà íà ïðîôåññîðà. Âîò òàê çàïðîñòî âçÿòü è ïîâåðèòü â ìîå ïðåäàòåëüñòâî? Äà êàê îí ñìåë? ×òî æå òàêîãî íàãîâîðèë åìó äèðåêòîð, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áåçîãîâîðî÷íî ïîâåðèë â ïðàêòè÷íîñòü è êîðûñòíîñòü åãî ìàããëû?

Ìàëôîé ïðèæàëñÿ ëåäÿíûìè ãóáàìè ê ìîåìó âèñêó, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ìîé æåëóäîê èçâåðãíåò ñúåäåííûé îáåä íà âñåîáùåå îáîçðåíèå. 

– ß òóò ïîäóìàë, Ñåâåðóñ, ìîåãî òåðïåíèÿ íå õâàòèò íà ïîëîæåííûé ñðîê, òàê ÷òî îòïðàçäíóåì ñâàäüáó â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü óõîäÿùåãî ãîäà. Çíàþ, ýòî ñëèøêîì ïîñïåøíî, íî êòî ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü äâóõ âëþáëåííûõ? – çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó, îí ìåðçêî ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ.

ß ïîõîëîäåëà, ìåíüøå íåäåëè ñâîáîäíîé æèçíè è âñå, êðàíòû. Ñ ìîëüáîé îáðàòèâ ñâîé âçîð ê Ñåâåðóñó, ÿ æäàëà, ÷òî îí âîçðàçèò Ëþöèóñó, ïðèäóìàåò êàêóþ-òî îòãîâîðêó, íî âñå áûëî íàïðàñíî. Îí äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è, áóðêíóâ ÷òî-òî íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå, îñòàâèë ìåíÿ êàê ãîðîä, îòäàííûé íà ìèëîñòü ïîáåäèòåëÿ. 

- Âàø áðàòåö íå âûãëÿäèò î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâûì, Àëåêñà, - èçäåâàòåëüñêè ïðîìóðëûêàë Ëþöèóñ, ïðèêëàäûâàÿñü ê ìîåé øåå, êàê àëêîãîëèê ê áóòûëêå. – Äóìàþ, îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ íåäîñòàòî÷íî õîðîø äëÿ âàñ. Íó íè÷åãî, ÿ ïðèëîæó âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü Ñåâåðóñà â îáðàòíîì… - ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ìàëôîé âåñüìà îùóòèìî êóñíóë ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î. 

ß çàêàòèëà ãëàçà: 

– Ãîñïîäè, ìàòü Äðàêî áûëà ñâÿòîé æåíùèíîé. Òåðïåòü ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé òàêîå ÷óäîâèùå, äà åùå ðîäèòü îò íåãî ðåáåíêà? Óâîëüòå! Â ïåðâîå æå óòðî ñîâìåñòíîé æèçíè ñêîâîðîäêîé ïî ëáó, è ëþáîé ñóä ìåíÿ îïðàâäàåò.

Ñëîâíî ïðî÷èòàâ ìîè ìûñëè, Ëþöèóñ, èçâèíèâøèñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ãîñòÿì: 

– Íå ñêó÷àéòå, Àëåêñà, ÿ ñêîðî âåðíóñü.

- ×òîá òû ïðîâàëèëñÿ! – îò âñåãî ñåðäöà ïîæåëàëà ÿ, è îòïðàâèëàñü èñêàòü Äðàêî.

- Çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà! Íåìåäëåííî! – âöåïèëàñü ÿ â ìëàäøåãî Ìàëôîÿ, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîäâåðíóëñÿ ïîä ìîþ ãîðÿ÷óþ ðóêó. – ß áîëüøå íå âûäåðæó. Åùå ïàðó ìèíóò â îáùåñòâå òâîåãî îòöà è ÿ çà ñåáÿ íå ðó÷àþñü…

- Äà òû ÷òî? – Äðàêî ïîãëÿäåë íà ìåíÿ êàê íà óìàëèøåííóþ. – Îòåö ñ ìåíÿ øêóðó ñïóñòèò, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëèë òåáå óéòè. Ïîòåðïè íåìíîãî, ñêîðî âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. 

- Ëåãêî òåáå ãîâîðèòü, à ìíå ýòà áàéäà óæå ïîïåðåê ãîðëà, – áóðêíóëà ÿ, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçèùàìè, êàê ðàññåðæåííàÿ êîøêà. – Îí ãîâîðèò ìíå òàêèå ãàäîñòè, ÷òî íå ñíèëèñü äàæå Ñèðèóñó. 

- À òû çàïèñûâàé, – ïîñîâåòîâàë Äðàêîí÷èê ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì. – Ïðèãîäèòñÿ…

- Íå çëè ìåíÿ, ìàëåíüêèé… - ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, ïðèùóðèâøèñü. 

- Óìîëêàþ… - óõìûëüíóëñÿ ñâåòëîâîëîñûé íàõàë è, ïîäõâàòèâ ìåíÿ çà ëîêîòü, ðåçâî ðàçâåðíóë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ñòîëó. – Ïîéäåì-êà ïåðåêóñèì. 

Çíàåò âåäü ïîðîñåíîê, ÷åì ìîþ äóøåíüêó óìàñëèòü. ß æ îò ëþáîãî óïîìèíàíèÿ î åäå òåðÿþ áäèòåëüíîñòü è âïàäàþ â ýêñòàç. Ïëîòîÿäíî îáëèçíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîòðóñèëà çà Ìàëûøîì. Íó, ÷òî òàì ó íàñ â ñïèñêå áëþäåé? Îòóæèíàåì ÷åì Áîã ïîñëàë. Îäíàêî… Ñàøêå â ýòîò äåíü ïîñëàëè åå ëþáèìûé ìàðìåëàä... Ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ ñ ãîðÿùèìè ãëàçàìè è çàãðåáóùèìè ðóêàìè ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âàçî÷êå. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íåïðåðûâíîãî óïëåòàíèÿ ìíîþ ëàêîìñòâà, Äðàêî, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îøåëîìëåííî íàáëþäàâøèé çà êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêèì òàÿíèåì îíîãî ïðîäóêòà, òèõî âûäîõíóë. – È êóäà æ â òåáÿ ñòîëüêî ëåçåò? Òû æå ïî÷òè âñå ñìîëîòèëà…

ß ôûðêíóëà. – ×òî òû ïîíèìàåøü â òàêîì äåëå… ß äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ àêêóðàòíà, íà ñàìîì äåëå, ìàðìåëàä ïðèíÿòî åñòü ïîìíîãó, æàäíî, ãîðñòÿìè âûãðåáàòü åãî èç âàçî÷êè, ñòàðàÿñü íàáèòü ïîëíûé ðîò. Ãëàçà æå ñëåäóåò ïðèäåðæèâàòü ïàëüöàìè, – ÿ çàïèõíóëà â ðîò ñðàçó òðè ìàðìåëàäèíû. – Ïðèìåðíî âîò òàê.

Ìàëôîé çàêðûë ãëàçà è, ñëîæèâøèñü ïîïîëàì, çàòðÿññÿ: 

– Ïðåêðàòè, íà òåáÿ ñìîòðåòü íåâîçìîæíî! 

- Ôî? Òàô ïðîôèôíî? – ïðîìÿìëèëà ÿ ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì, äåëàÿ ãåðîè÷åñêîå óñèëèå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîãëîòèòü çäîðîâåííûé êóñìàíèùå.

- Íåò, ïðîñòî æèâîò îò ñìåõà áîëèò… - ïðîñòîíàë Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ðàçîãíóòüñÿ, íî áåçóñïåøíî.

Ñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ìàðìåëàäîì, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà ïàðíèøêó, âñå åùå ðàñòÿãèâàþùåãî ãóáû â óõìûëêå. 

– Íó, ðàç ó òåáÿ áîëèò æèâîò, à ó ìåíÿ íåâûíîñèìî ðàçáîëåëàñü ãîëîâà, äóìàþ, ìû âïîëíå ìîæåì îòêëàíÿòüñÿ. 

- À ïðîôåññîð? – Äðàêî êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó Ñåâåðóñà, áåñåäóþùåãî ñ êàêîé-òî âåäüìîé.

- Ïî-ìîåìó, îí î÷åíü çàíÿò áåñåäîé ñ òîé íîñàòîé ñòðàøèëîé, – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü òî÷íåå çàïîìíèòü íàõàëêó, áóêâàëüíî çàäàâèâøóþ ñâîèì áþñòîì ëþáèìîãî.

- À ìíå êàæåòñÿ îíà î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî… - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, îöåíèâàþùå ðàññìàòðèâàÿ äåâèöó.

- À ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ñåé÷àñ êòî-òî íå äîñ÷èòàåòñÿ çóáîâ… - ïðîñâèñòåëà ÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âîðêóþùåé ïàðî÷êå.

Äðàêî, îòñòàâøèé áóêâàëüíî íà ïîëêîðïóñà, ïðèñâèñòíóë. – Íàïðàøèâàåòñÿ ñïðàâåäëèâûé âîïðîñ. Êîìó òû áóäåøü ñ÷èòàòü çóáû? Ìíå çà çóáîñêàëüñòâî, ïðîôåññîðó çà íàçðåâàþùóþ èçìåíó èëè äàìî÷êå çà ïîêóøåíèå íà ëè÷íóþ ñîáñòâåííîñòü?

- Êàê ïðèäåòñÿ, – áåñïå÷íî ÷èðèêíóëà ÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïðîêëàäûâàòü ñåáå ïóòü ëîêòÿìè, êàê ëåäîêîë.

- Ñåâ, íî ÿ åùå íå ïðîñòèëà Âàñ… - äîíåñëèñü äî ìåíÿ îáðûâêè ôðàçû.

Ñåâ? Àõ òû, êî÷åðûæêà! Äàæå ÿ íå ïîçâîëÿþ ñåáå ñòîëü ïàíèáðàòñêèõ âûðàæåíèé! Ðåçêî çàòîðìîçèâ, ÿ âèëüíóëà áåäðîì è âåäüìà, íåïîñòèæèìûì äëÿ ñåáÿ îáðàçîì, îêàçàëàñü íà ïîëó. 

– Äà êàê âû… - çëîáíîå øèïåíèå, âûðâàâøååñÿ èç åå õîðîøåíüêîãî ðîòèêà, ðàñêðûëî èñòèííóþ ñóùíîñòü ãîðãîíû.

Ìãíîâåííî íàöåïèâ ìàñêó èñêðåííåãî ñîæàëåíèÿ è ãäå-òî äàæå ðàñêàÿíèÿ îò ñîäåÿííîãî, ÿ íàêëîíèëàñü ê ðàçãíåâàííîé âåäüìå è ïðîøåïòàëà. 

- Î. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, ìàäàì. ß íå çàìåòèëà Âàñ. Ïîçâîëüòå ïîìî÷ü Âàì, – ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàêëîíèâøèñü, ÿ, ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî, íå íàðî÷íî, âûáèëà èç ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà, çàñòûâøåãî íàä íàìè, ñëîâíî ñòàòóÿ êîìàíäîðà, áîêàë ñ êðàñíûì âèíîì… Ïëàòüå, è áåç òîãî ïîñòðàäàâøåå ïðè ïàäåíèè, áûëî ñîâåðøåííî èñïîð÷åíî. 

– Èäèîòêà! – çàâèçæàëà âåäüìà, ïîòðÿñàÿ êóëà÷êàìè ïåðåä ìîèì íîñîì. 

- Ïðèÿòíî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, – ðàäîñòíî êèâíóëà ÿ, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ ìàäàìó, è óñàæèâàÿ íà áëèæàéøèé äèâàí÷èê. – Âû îòäîõíèòå ïîêà, à ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïåðåãîâîðèòü ñ áðàòîì.

- Êàêîå ñîâïàäåíèå, – áàðõàòíûé ðûê òèãðà íå îñòàâëÿë ñîìíåíèé â íàñòðîåíèè Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ÿâíî áûë çîë. – ß òîæå íàìåðåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. 

Îòòàùèâ ìîþ òóøêó ê îêíó, Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿäåëñÿ, è çàøèïåë: 

– ×òî òû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåøü? Òû çíàåøü, êòî ýòà âåäüìà? Áëèçêàÿ çíàêîìàÿ Âîëäåìîðòà!

- Äðàíàÿ êîøêà! È ìíå ïëåâàòü, ÷üÿ îíà ïîäñòèëêà, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, çàäðàâ íîñ. – À òû ëþáåçíè÷àåøü ñ íåé, áóäòî îíà êîðîëåâñêèõ êðîâåé.

- Òåáÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ! – ðÿâêíóë ïðîôåññîð, ãëÿäÿ ïîâåðõ ìîåé ãîëîâû. 

- Êàê ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ? – âñïûõíóëà ÿ îò òàêîé áåñïàðäîííîé íàãëîñòè. – Î÷åíü äàæå êàñàåòñÿ!!! – â çàïàëå ÿ âöåïèëàñü â åãî çàïÿñòüå.

Ñåâåðóñ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ñòðÿõíóë ìîþ ðóêó. 

– Óñïîêîéñÿ, òû ïðèâëåêàåøü íåíóæíîå âíèìàíèå ê ñâîåé ïåðñîíå. Áóäóùèé ñóïðóã ìîæåò çàïîäîçðèòü íåëàäíîå. Íå ñòîèò ïîðòèòü ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ, ìèëàÿ ñåñòðè÷êà! – ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó îí áóêâàëüíî âûïëþíóë è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåé äàìå.

- Îäíàêî… - ïðîòÿíóë âûãëÿíóâøèé èç-çà óãëà Äðàêî, ñ òðåâîãîé ãëÿäÿñü â ìîè ñòåêëåíåþùèå ãëàçà. – Âû ìîë÷àòü íå ïðîáîâàëè? À òî, êàê òîëüêî ðîò îòêðîåòå, ñðàçó íà÷èíàåòå ðóøèòü è áåç òîãî øàòêèå îòíîøåíèÿ.

- Äà èäèòå âû âñå… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, õâàòàÿñü çà ïîäîêîííèê, ïûòàÿñü óñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ, íî ïëûâóùèé ïîä íîãàìè ïîë íå äàë ìíå òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Ìåíÿ áðîñàëî òî â æàð, òî â õîëîä, à íà ëáó âûñòóïèëè êàïåëüêè ïîòà. 

Äðàêî ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ, åäâà íå îòäåðíóâ ðóêó îò ìîåé ëàäîíè. - Àëåêñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? – ïàðíèøêà óñàäèë ìåíÿ íà ñòóë. – Òû ñëîâíî ëåäûøêà, òåáå õîëîäíî?

ß ïðîøåïòàëà, ïûòàÿñü äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ðàññòåãíóòü ñâîþ áðèëëèàíòîâóþ óäàâêó. – Óâåäè ìåíÿ îòñþäà, Ìàëûø, ïîæàëóéñòà.

Ìîè ñëîâà è îñîáåííî âèä çàñòàâèëè Äðàêî áåñïðåêîñëîâíî ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ.

***

Ìàëûø âûâåë ìåíÿ èç äîìà, çàáîòëèâî ïîääåðæèâàÿ çà òàëèþ. 

– Ïîòåðïè, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ðàçûùó êàðåòó, è ïîåäåì â Õîãâàðòñ. – îí óñïîêàèâàþùå çàáîðìîòàë íàäî ìíîé, ñëîâíî íàä ìàëåíüêèì ðåáåíêîì.

Âöåïèâøèñü â åãî ðóêè, ÿ æàëîáíî âñõëèïíóëà: 

– Íå íàäî êàðåòû, òû âåäü ìîæåøü àïïàðèðîâàòü?

- Íó ïîæàëóéñòà! – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, âèäÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà êîëåáëåòñÿ.

- Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, - Äðàêî âçúåðîøèë âîëîñû. – ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.

Îäíàêî ìîé ðàññóäîê íå õîòåë ñëóøàòü íèêàêèõ äîâîäîâ. – ß õî÷ó äîìîé, – îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñêëåèâøèñü, ÿ çàõíûêàëà. Ïëþíóâ, Ìàëôîé ïîêðåï÷å ïðèæàë ìåíÿ è ìû àïïàðèðîâàëè…

***

Äðàêî ñïðàâèëñÿ ñî ñâîåé çàäà÷åé è íå òîëüêî äîñòàâèë ìåíÿ ê ñòåíàì øêîëû, íî è ïðàêòè÷åñêè âòàùèë ïîä ðîäíóþ êðûøó. Íå ñëóøàÿ ìîèõ âÿëûõ ïðîòåñòîâ, îí ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì â æèëèùå Ðåìóñà, è ïåðåäàë ìåíÿ â çàáîòëèâûå ðóêè îáîðîòíÿ.

Óëîæèâ ìîå áðåííîå òåëî íà óþòíûé äèâàí÷èê, è îáëîæèâ ìèðèàäîì ïîäóøå÷åê, Ðåìóñ ñîòâîðèë äâå ÷àøå÷êè àðîìàòíîãî ÷åðíîãî ÷àÿ è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì. 

– Àëåêñ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

- Íè÷åãî, – õëþïàÿ íîñîì, ÿ ñòàðàëàñü èçáåãàòü ïðîíèöàòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà Ëþïèíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí îñòàâèò ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Íî íå òóò-òî áûëî, Ðåìóñ çíàë ñâîå äåëî. Åñëè åãî êîãäà-íèáóäü âûïðóò èç âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, òî ìåñòî ïñèõîàíàëèòèêà â ìèðå ìàããëîâ åìó îáåñïå÷åíî. ×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÿ ðûäàëà íà ðóêàõ ó Ëþïèíà, æàëóÿñü íà ïðîôåññîðà, æèçíü è ìûñëåííî íà äèðåêòîðà, î ïàêîñòÿõ êîòîðîãî âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ðàññêàçàòü.

- Óñïîêîéòåñü, Àëåêñ. Ñåâåðóñ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, âàñ ëþáèò, – Ðåìóñ ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ïëàòîê. 

- Íåïðàâäà! ß äàæå íå óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî îí âîîáùå ëþáèë ìåíÿ. Îí óæå ãîâîðèë îäíàæäû, ÷òî ÿ äëÿ íåãî ìèëîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå è íå áîëüøå, – ÿ îãëóøèòåëüíî âûñìîðêàëàñü è, áëàãîäàðíî êèâíóâ, ïðîòÿíóëà ïëàòî÷åê îáðàòíî. – À ñåãîäíÿ îí ïîäòâåðäèë ñâîè ñëîâà äåëîì. Îí ôëèðòîâàë ñ êàêîé-òî âåäüìîé ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ íà ãëàçàõ.

Ðåì ñåðäèòî îòáðîñèë ñêîìêàííûé ïëàòîê: 

– ß Âàñ ïðîñòî íå óçíàþ Àëåêñ! Âû ñîâåðøåííî ïåðåñòàëè áîðîòüñÿ! À ÷òî Âû õîòåëè îò Ñíåéïà? Âû æå ñîáðàëèñü çàìóæ, äà íå çà êîãî-íèáóäü, à çà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, ñåðüåçíî ðàíèâ ýãî ïðîôåññîðà. Õóæå ýòîãî äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà áûëî áû òîëüêî îäíî, åñëè Âû âäðóã ðåøèëèñü áû ñâÿçàòü ñåáÿ óçàìè áðàêà ñ Ñèðèóñîì.

Ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå ÿðêóþ êàðòèíêó "Ñóðîâûé ïðîôåññîð â ñîñòîÿíèè àôôåêòà óáèâàåò ñâîþ áåñïå÷íóþ ìàããëó, ñîîáùèâøóþ î çàìóæåñòâå ñ Áëåêîì", ÿ íå ñäåðæàëàñü è ôûðêíóëà, çàáðûçãàâ ÷àåì ãîñòåïðèèìíîãî õîçÿèíà.

Ðåìóñ ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë ÷àÿ, ìåëêèìè áðûçãàìè îñåâøåãî íà åãî áðþêàõ: 

– Íó âîò, ñåé÷àñ Âû áîëüøå ïîõîæè íà òó î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ âîðâàëàñü âìåñòå ñ ïåðâûì ñíåãîì â íàøè ñåðûå áóäíè. 

- È ñäåëàëà èõ êðàñî÷íî íåâûíîñèìûìè… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ïîäóøêè. – Ðåì, Âû êàê âñåãäà áåçóïðå÷íî âåæëèâû. Áóäü çäåñü Ñåâåðóñ, îí áû íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò ÿçâèòåëüíûõ êîììåíòàðèåâ â ìîé àäðåñ.

- ×åì ñíîâà ïîäòâåðäèë áû, ÷òî Âû åìó íåáåçðàçëè÷íû. Ïîâåðüòå, ÿ çíàþ Ñíåéïà ìíîãî äîëüøå ÷åì âû, à ïîòîìó ìîãó ñìåëî ñêàçàòü. Åñëè áû Âû áûëè íå íóæíû Ñåâåðóñó, îí ïîïðîñòó èãíîðèðîâàë âàñ, êàê íå÷òî, íåäîñòîéíîå åãî âíèìàíèÿ. 

- Âû òàê äóìàåòå? – çàèíòåðåñîâàííî èêíóëà ÿ, âñå åùå äàâÿñü îñòàòêàìè ÷àÿ è ñëåç. 

- ß çíàþ, – óâåðåííî êèâíóë Ðåìóñ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ìíå î÷åðåäíóþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ.

Îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, ÿ çàäóìàëàñü. Ïðîñòî äîìîñòðîé êàêîé-òî. Áüåò, çíà÷èò ëþáèò…

***

Îñòàâøèåñÿ äî ñâàäüáû äíè, ÿ ïðîâåëà â ñîííîé àïàòèè. Ïîñëå áóðíûõ ðûäàíèé íàñòóïèëî ñîñòîÿíèå ïîôèãèçìà è ëåãêîãî îòóïåíèÿ. Çàêðûâøèñü â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ, ÿ íå ñëåçàëà ñ óþòíîãî äèâàíà, ìåëàíõîëè÷íî ïîåäàëà ðàçëè÷íûå âêóñíîñòè, ðåãóëÿðíî äîñòàâëÿåìûå Òèëëîó, è ïîòÿãèâàëà òûêâåííûé ñîê. Äà, âû íå îñëûøàëèñü, ÿ âäðóã ñàìîçàáâåííî ïîëþáèëà òûêâåííûé ñîê è óïîòðåáëÿëà åãî â íåîáúÿòíûõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ, ÷åìó ýëüôû íåñêàçàííî ðàäîâàëèñü. Ñåðäîáîëüíûé Ëþïèí íàâåùàë ìåíÿ ñ çàâèäíîé ðåãóëÿðíîñòüþ, ÷åìó ÿ áûâàëà ðàäà, òàê êàê êàðìàíû Ðåìóñà âñåãäà áûëè ïîëíû øîêîëàäîê, è ÿ ìåòîäè÷íî âûóæèâàëà èõ, ïîãëîùàÿ ñ íåîáúÿñíèìîé ìàíèàêàëüíîñòüþ. Ðåìóñ èçìó÷èëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü ìíå íîðìàëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå, íî äàæå ó îáîðîòíÿ îïóñêàëèñü ëàïû. Ìîé îðãàíèçì æèë îòäåëüíîé, îäíîìó åìó ïîíÿòíîé æèçíüþ îòøåëüíèêà. 

Óòðî òîðæåñòâåííîãî äíÿ ÿ âñòðåòèëà, óòîïàÿ â ïîäóøêàõ è ñëåçàõ. Ìîè ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòü, à òàêæå ïîâûøåííàÿ ïëàêñèâîñòü ìîãëè ñâåñòè ñ óìà êîãî óãîäíî è ìåíÿ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü. Ïîýòîìó, âûòåðåâ íàñóõî ñîëåíûå äîðîæêè íà ùåêàõ, ÿ äàëà ñåáå îáåùàíèå ïðåêðàòèòü íàäðóãàòåëüñòâî íàä ñâîåé îïòèìèñòè÷åñêîé ëè÷íîñòüþ. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ëåíèâî ïåðåêàòèëàñü íà êðîâàòè è çàðûëàñü íîñîì â êàøåìèðîâûé ïëåä, ïûòàÿñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, è îêîí÷àòåëüíî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. 

- Ýé, ïëàêñà! Ïðåêðàòè èñòÿçàòü ñåáÿ, - Äðàêî âîðâàëñÿ â ìîþ îáèòåëü, ñëîâíî äóíîâåíèå âåñåííåãî âåòåðêà, áåç òðóäà îòãàäàâ ïàðîëü è ñõîäó íîêàóòèðîâàâ èì ìîíàøêó. - Òû äàâíî íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî ñìîòðåëà? Ìîæåøü ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî ïðîéòè ïî íîìèíàöèè "Âåäüìà ãîäà"! È ýòî ÿ î âíåøíîñòè òâîåé, à íå î ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ. 

- Ãðåøíî ñìåÿòüñÿ íàä áîëüíûìè ëþäüìè, – ïðîâîð÷àëà ÿ, îòêèäûâàÿ ïëåä â ñòîðîíó. – Ëó÷øå äàé ìûøüÿêó èëè ñòðèõíèíó. 

- À ïîçâîëüòå ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàòü, - ïðèùóðèëñÿ Ìàëôîé, íàðåçàÿ êðóãè ïî êîìíàòå. – Îòðàâó äëÿ ñåáÿ çàêàçûâàåòå, èëè ñ èíûìè öåëÿìè? 

- Íàâåðíîå, äëÿ èíûõ öåëåé, íî… - âïàëà ÿ â ãëóáîêóþ çàäóì÷èâîñòü. – À â îáùåì… äëÿ ïîäíÿòèÿ òîíóñà è ìíå ïîäîéäåò…

- Òû áû ëó÷øå ñîáèðàòüñÿ íà÷àëà, à? – Äðàêî ïîãëÿäûâàë íà ÷àñû. – Íàì åùå äîãîâîð ñ Ëþöèóñîì çàêëþ÷èòü íàäî.

- Âîëíóåøüñÿ? – ÿ ïîòðåïàëà ìàëü÷èøêó ïî ãîëîâå è, ïðèòÿíóâ ïîáëèæå, ÷ìîêíóëà â ëîá. 

- Íå áîëüøå òâîåãî, – ñìóùåííî áóðêíóë Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç ìîèõ ðóê.

***

Óäàëèâøèñü â âàííóþ êîìíàòó, ÿ äîëãî ïëåñêàëàñü â ðàäóæíûõ êðóæåâàõ ìûëüíîé ïåíû, âîîáðàæàÿ ñåáÿ íîâîÿâëåííîé Àôðîäèòîé, è íå óäîñòàèâàÿ îòâåòîì ðàññåðæåííûå êðèêè Äðàêî. Âäîâîëü íàðåçâèâøèñü, ÿ çàâåðíóëàñü â ìÿãêîå ïîëîòåíöå è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê õîëîäíîé ñòåíå, ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. Íó, áðàòöû ìîè êðîëèêè, ðîäèëàñü íîâàÿ Àëåêñàíäðà Àëåêñàõèíà, íåò, Àëåêñ Ñìèò, èëè âåðíåå ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, â äåâè÷åñòâå Ñìèò. Âû çàãíàëè êîøêó â óãîë, ãîñïîäà. Íî îòêóäà æå âàì çíàòü, óáîãèì, ÷òî ñòðàøíåå êîøêè çâåðÿ íåò? Êîãäà íåêóäà îòñòóïàòü, óñàòûé ñàìóðàé ñ êðèêîì "Áàíçàé!!!" íà÷èíàåò ÿðîñòíîå íàñòóïëåíèå ñî âñåõ ôëàíãîâ è ïî âñåì ôðîíòàì. Âñå, ìàããëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçáóøåâàëàñü è âûøëà íà òðîïó âîéíû, çàæàâ â çóáàõ çàêàëåííûé â áîÿõ òîìàãàâê. 

Íàöåïèâ ñâàäåáíûé íàðÿä, ïðèñëàííûé çàáîòëèâûì æåíèøêîì, ÿ ïîâåðíóëàñü ê çåðêàëó, è õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü âî âåñü ðîò, ïðîïåâ ñàìûì ñåêñóàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, íà êîòîðûé ÿ áûëà ñïîñîáíà:

– Íó êàê?

Çåðêàëî ñäàâëåííî ïèñêíóëî, è åãî äåâñòâåííî ãëàäêàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ìãíîâåííî ïîêðûëàñü ñîòíåé òðåùèíîê.

- Òî-òî æå! – óäîâëåòâîðåííî õìûêíóëà ÿ, è íàïðàâèëàñü êðàñîâàòüñÿ ïåðåä Äðàêî.

Âûïëûâ èç âàííîé âåëè÷åñòâåííîé êàðàâåëëîé ïî çåëåíîìó ìîðþ êîâðà, ÿ çàñòûëà â ýôôåêòíîé ïîçå, îæèäàÿ êðèêîâ âîñõèùåíèÿ è îäîáðåíèÿ. Òàê è íå äîæäàâøèñü îíûõ, ÿ ãðîìêî êàøëÿíóëà: 

– Ý, Ìàëôîé, ãäå òåáÿ íîñèò? 

- Äà çäåñü ÿ… – ïîñëûøàëîñü ñëåãêà ïðèäóøåííîå èç-çà âõîäíîé äâåðè. Âñëåä çà ãîëîñîì ïîÿâèëñÿ Äðàêî, êðàñíûé êàê ðàê, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàñòèðàþùèé ùåêó, íà êîòîðîé ðàñïëûâàëñÿ áàãðîâûé ñëåä îò óâåñèñòîé ïîùå÷èíû.

- È êîãäà òû òîëüêî óñïåâàåøü? – ïðîìóðëûêàëà ÿ, îòñòðàíÿÿ ðóêó ìàëü÷èøêè, äàáû ââîëþ íàëþáîâàòüñÿ, íå ïîáîþñü ýòîãî ñëîâîñî÷åòàíèÿ, ïðîèçâåäåíèåì èñêóññòâà. Ïðèëîæèâøèé ñâîþ ëàäîíü èíäèâèäóóì ìîã çàïðîñòî ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà ìîå óâàæåíèå. Äàæå ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû ëó÷øå.

Ìåòíóâøèñü â êîðèäîð, ÿ óñïåëà çàìåòèòü óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ãðèâó Ãåðìèîíû. Äåâî÷êà ñ õàðàêòåðîì...

Âûñêîëüçíóâøèé èç-ïîä ìîåé ðóêè Äðàêî, ñ ïðîòÿæíûì âçäîõîì, â êîòîðîì ñëûøàëèñü íîòêè íåïðèòâîðíîãî âîñõèùåíèÿ çàìåòèë: 

– ×óìîâàÿ äåâ÷îíêà!

- Ìîÿ øêîëà! – ïîõâàëèëàñü ÿ è, íå äàâ Ìàëôîþ ðàçèíóòü âîçìóùåííîãî ðòà, ïîòàùèëà åãî îáðàòíî. – Âñå, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, ñâèäàíêà îêîí÷åíà. Âàø ïàïÀ, íàâåðíîå, óæå çåìëþ êîïûòîì ðîåò îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Íåãîæå çàñòàâëÿòü æäàòü òàêîãî âèäíîãî êàâàëåðà... 

Ìàëûø îãëÿäåë ìåíÿ îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì à ëÿ "Ìàëôîé ñòàðøèé": 

– Ëó÷øå áû òû ó àááàòèñû ïëàòüå ïîçàèìñòâîâàëà, à òî ïàïåíüêà è âïðÿìü íà÷íåò áèòü êîïûòîì.

- Áÿêà, êàêàÿ! – ñ ïðèòâîðíîé óêîðèçíîé âçãëÿíóëà ÿ íà ìàëûøà. – ×òî æ òû î ïàïàøêå òàê ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ðàçìûøëÿåøü? Êàêîé íèêàêîé à âñå æå îòåö.

- Ìíîãî îí îáî ìíå äóìàë? – çàøèïåë Ìàëôîé, åäâà íå ïðèùåìèâ ìîé øëåéô äâåðüþ.

- Ïîëåã÷å íà ïîâîðîòàõ! – èñïóãàííî îõíóëà ÿ, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ þáêó è îáìàòûâàÿ äëèííþùèé øëåéô âîêðóã ðóêè.

- Ý… - ìû ñ Äðàêî îäíîâðåìåííî óñòàâèëèñü íà ìîè íîãè, â íåèçìåííûõ áîòèíêàõ.

×åãî óæ òàì, – ìàõíóë ðóêîé Ìàôîé íà ìîé íåìîé âîïðîñ. – Îñòàâàéñÿ â íèõ, ìîæåò è ïðèãîäÿòñÿ…

Ñòàðàÿñü íåçàìåòíî âûáðàòüñÿ èç Õîãâàðòñà, ìû êðàäó÷èñü äâèíóëèñü âäîëü ñòåí êîðèäîðà. 

- Àëåêñàíäðà! – ðàçäàâøèéñÿ çà ñïèíîé ëàñêîâûé ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà, çàñòàâèë ìîè ìóðàøêè ðàçîì âãðûçòüñÿ â ñïèííîé õðåáåò õîçÿéêè.

- À? – ÿ ìåäëåííî ïîâîðà÷èâàëàñü íà íåãíóùèõñÿ íîãàõ. Êàêóþ åùå ãàäîñòü ïðèäóìàë äèðåêòîð? Îáåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, áóêâàëüíî óïåðøèñü íîñîì â ïëå÷î Ñåâåðóñà, è åäâà íå óïàëà, òàê êàê ïðîôåññîð íå çàìåäëèë îòïðÿíóòü, ñëîâíî ÿ áûëà ÿäîâèòîé ãàäèíîé.

ßðîñòíûé âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà ìåòíóëñÿ ñ êèïåííî-áåëîãî ïëàòüÿ è êðóæåâíîé âóàëè, íà ôëåðäîðàíæ, âïëåòåííûé â ìîþ ïðè÷åñêó, è ãóáû ïðîôåññîðà ìãíîâåííî èçîãíóëà ÿçâèòåëüíàÿ óõìûëêà: 

– Âðÿä ëè âàì ñòîèëî íàäåâàòü ýòî…. - åãî ïàëüöû êðûëüÿìè ìîòûëüêà êîñíóëèñü íåæíûõ öâåòîâ, è òóò æå îòïðÿíóëè, ñëîâíî îáæåãøèñü. 

Ñ âûçîâîì ïîñìîòðåâ â åãî ãëàçà, ÿ îò÷åêàíèëà: 

– Õâàòèò òîãî, ÷òî ìîé æåíèõ íàõîäèò èõ äîñòîéíûìè ìîåé ïåðñîíû. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü âûñëóøèâàòü ñîâåòû ïîñòîðîííèõ. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîáëåäíåë, ñðàâíÿâøèñü öâåòîì ñ ìîèì ïëàòüåì, è ñóäîðîæíî ñæàâ ëàäîíü â êóëàê, îáåðíóëñÿ ê äèðåêòîðó, ñïîêîéíî íàáëþäàâøåìó çà íàøåé ïåðåïàëêîé: 

– Àëüáóñ, êàêîãî äüÿâîëà ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ?

Äàìáëäîð âûïëûë íà ïåðåäíèé ïëàí: 

– Ñåâåðóñ, êàê òû óæå óñïåë çàìåòèòü Àëåêñàíäðà âûõîäèò çàìóæ ñåãîäíÿ.

- Ìåíÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ! – ðûêíóë ïðîôåññîð, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü ïîáûñòðåå ñìûòüñÿ.

- Ïðîñòè, íî ÿ âûíóæäåí íàïîìíèòü òåáå, ÷òî ìèññ Ñìèò èãðàåò ðîëü òâîåé ðîäñòâåííèöû.÷òî íàïîìíèëè, – æåë÷íî çàìåòèë ïðîôåññîð, ñâåðêàÿ ãëàçàìè â ñòîðîíó Àëüáóñà.

Äàìáëäîð ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî, ñìóùåííî òîï÷óùåãîñÿ çà ìîåé ñïèíîé: 

– Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïåðåãîâîðèòü ñ ìèññ Ñìèò è ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì íàåäèíå? Îíè ïðèñîåäèíÿòñÿ ê Âàì ïîçäíåå…

Îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóâ, Äðàêî áóêâàëüíî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â ïîëóòüìå êîðèäîðà.

- Îíè?… - ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ óãðîæàþùèì øåïîòîì. – Ïðè÷åì òóò ÿ?

- Ñåâåðóñ, âû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ñâÿòî ÷òèò äðåâíèå òðàäèöèè. Âû ïðîñòî îáÿçàíû ñîïðîâîäèòü Àëåêñ ê àëòàðþ…

Çëîâåùàÿ òèøèíà íà íåñêîëüêî äîëãèõ ñåêóíä íàâèñëà íàä íàøåé òðîèöåé, è ãðÿíóëà áóðÿ!

- ÎÍ?!!

- Å¨?!!

- ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ!!! – Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî ñîðâàëîñü ñ ãóá ïðîôåññîðà â óíèñîí ñ ìîèì. Çâîíêîå ýõî äâóõ ðàçúÿðåííûõ ãîëîñîâ ñòðåìèòåëüíî âçëåòåëî ïîä ñâîäû ïîòîëêà, íåèñòîâî ïåðåïëåòàÿñü â ïðè÷óäëèâîå ÄÀ!!!

- Îáîéäåìñÿ áåç èñòåðèê, – ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ äèðåêòîð. 

Ñåâåðóñ, òÿæåëî äûøà, ïðîðû÷àë: 

- Åñëè âàì òàê óãîäíî, ìîæåòå ïðèíÿòü íà ñåáÿ ýòó "ïî÷åòíóþ" îáÿçàííîñòü! 

Ñâåðêíóâ ñòåêëàìè î÷êîâ, Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë: 

– Ñåâåðóñ, ïðåêðàòèòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê! Âû ñåé÷àñ æå îòïðàâëÿåòåñü â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ. Íåìåäëåííî! ÎÁÀ!!! ß ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ? – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè äèðåêòîð îñòàâèë íàñ.

- Âàøó ðóêó, ëåäè! – ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ. – Âàñ æäóò!

****


	21. part21

****

Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ

Àõ, ýòà ñâàäüáà ïåëà è ïëÿñàëà, èëè íå õîäèòå äåâêè çàìóæ.

Ìû åäâà íå îïîçäàëè, ïîòîìó êàê äîëãî ïðåïèðàëèñü, ñ êåì ÿ äîëæíà àïïàðèðîâàòü. Êîíåö íàøåìó ñïîðó ïîëîæèë Äðàêî, âîçîïèâøèé, ÷òî îí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè, ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ðàññåðæåííîé ìàããëîé. Ëó÷øå óæ îí ïðåäñòàíåò ïðåä î÷àìè îòöà â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå è ñëîæèò áóéíóþ ãîëîâó íà ïëàõó ðîäèòåëüñêîãî ãíåâà, ÷åì ïðèáëèçèòñÿ êî ìíå õîòü íà ñàíòèìåòð.

Ñåâåðóñ ðûâêîì ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, ðèñêóÿ âûâèõíóòü ìîè ðóêè. ß äåìîíñòðàòèâíî îòñòðàíèëàñü îò ïûøóùåãî ãíåâîì ïðîôåññîðà, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíûì â ìîåì ñîñòîÿíèè. Ñòÿíóâ ìåíÿ ñòàëüíûì îáðó÷åì ðóê, îí ïðîöåäèë: 

– Ñîâåòóþ Âàì óìåðèòü ñâîå îòâðàùåíèå è ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ… â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, êîãäà ìû ïðèáóäåì íà ìåñòî, âû ìîæåòå îêàçàòüñÿ áåç ïëàòüÿ, èëè òîãî õóæå, íåäîñ÷èòàòüñÿ âàæíîãî îðãàíà…

Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ âöåïèëàñü â ïðîôåññîðà, è ìèð äëÿ ìåíÿ ðàññûïàëñÿ íà ìèðèàäû èñêðÿùèõñÿ îñêîëêîâ.

***

Êàê òîëüêî ìû îêàçàëèñü íà ïîðîãå äîìà Ìàëôîåâ, Ñåâåðóñ îòøâûðíóë ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ïóòàþùåãîñÿ ïîä íîãàìè ùåíêà, è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â ïîòîêå ãîñòåé, áðîñèâ íà ïðîùàíèå ñóõîå: 

– Âñòðåòèìñÿ íà öåðåìîíèè.

Âçäîõíóâ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, Äðàêî çàìåòèë: 

– Èíîãäà âàì ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî îòäîõíóòü äðóã îò äðóãà…

- Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ íå íàìåðåíà ñåé÷àñ îáñóæäàòü ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. Äàâàé ïðîñòî íàéäåì òâîåãî îòöà è ñîâåðøèì àêò êóïëè-ïðîäàæè, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïðèêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.

- À âîò è îí, ëåãîê íà ïîìèíå... – ïðîøåïòàë Ìàëûø, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêó è âîëî÷à çà ñîáîé êàê áàðæó íà áóêñèðå.

- Àëåêñà… - øåëêîâàÿ ïàóòèíà ãîëîñà îïóòûâàëà, îêîëäîâûâàÿ è ïîðàáîùàÿ…

Ñòðÿõíóâ íàâàæäåíèå, ÿ íåìåäëåííî êèíóëàñü â íàñòóïëåíèå: 

– Ëþöèóñ, Âû íå çàáûëè î íàøåì óãîâîðå?

- À Âû? – Ìàëôîé íàñìåøëèâî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

Ñòàðàÿñü áûòü ïðåäåëüíî âåæëèâîé, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà: 

– ß âûïîëíþ âñå ñâîè îáÿçàòåëüñòâà, ïðè óñëîâèè, ÷òî è Âû íå ïîçàáóäåòå î ñâîèõ…

- ß ÷åëîâåê ñëîâà! – ñ ïàôîñîì çàÿâèë Ëþöèóñ, îêèäûâàÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïðèòâîðíîì íåãîäîâàíèè. 

- Íó äà, – êèâíóëà ÿ ñ èçäåâêîé, - ìîå ñëîâî öàðñêîå. Õî÷ó – äàë, õî÷ó – çàáðàë.

- Ó Âàñ áåñïîäîáíîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà, – ãóáû Ìàëôîÿ òðîíóëà óëûáêà. – Ïîçâîëüòå Âàøó ðóêó.

- Èòàê, - Ìàëôîé ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðîáåæàëñÿ ãëàçàìè ïî ñâèòêó. – Ïðîøó Âàñ îçíàêîìèòüñÿ è ñêðåïèòü ïå÷àòüþ ñåé äîãîâîð, ïðè ñâèäåòåëå… - îí óíè÷òîæàþùå ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó ñûíà. Äðàêî ìóæåñòâåííî âûäåðæàë îòöîâñêèé âçãëÿä è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó: 

– Ïðèñòóïèì?

Ëþöèóñ ïðîòÿíóë ïðàâóþ ðóêó è, ïîëîæèâ åå íà ñâèòîê, ïðîèçíåñ ñëîâà êëÿòâû, ïîêà Äðàêî øåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå. Áîÿñü áûòü îáìàíóòîé, ÿ ëîâèëà êàæäîå ñëîâî. Íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè âûêèíóò â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó. Ìàëôîè, îíè òàêèå… 

- Âàøà î÷åðåäü, Àëåêñ… - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ëþöèóñ, ñëîâíî êîò, îáúåâøèéñÿ ñìåòàíû. 

Åùå ðàç ïåðå÷èòàâ ñîãëàøåíèå, ÿ ïîëîæèëà ëàäîíü íà áóìàãó è, ñêðåñòèâ çà ñïèíîé ïàëüöû ëåâîé ðóêè (÷òîáû ñîâåñòü íå ìó÷èëà), ïðîèçíåñëà êëÿòâó.

Ëþöèóñ ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå è, ïåðåõâàòèâ çà ðóêè, ïðèòÿíóë ïîáëèæå. 

– Äðàêî, - îí îãëÿíóëñÿ íà ìàëü÷èøêó, çàñòûâøåãî ó ñòîëà. – Îñòàâü íàñ.

- Íî îòåö… - ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü Äðàêî. 

- Âûéäè, ÿ ñêàçàë! – ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ Ìàëôîé, ÿðîñòíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåïîêîðíîãî ñûíà. Äðàêî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ìåäëèë, áîÿñü îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñ ãîëîäíûì õèùíèêîì, êèäàÿ íà ìåíÿ æàëîáíûå âçãëÿäû. ß ñëåãêà êèâíóëà, è ìàëü÷èê âûñêîëüçíóë èç êîìíàòû.

- Àëåêñà… - òîíêèå ïàëüöû ìåäëåííî ïðîøëèñü ïî ìîåìó ïëå÷ó, ñêîëüçóëè ïî øåå è çàäåðæàëèñü òàì, ïîèãðûâàÿ çàñòåæêîé, óäåðæèâàþùåé äëèííóþ íàêèäêó, ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàþùóþ ìîå ñâàäåáíîå îäåÿíèå.

- Ïîçâîëüòå? – Ìàëôîé ïîòÿíóë çàñòåæêó. – ß õî÷ó óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ïëàòüå Âàì èäåò…

Âöåïèâøèñü ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé â êðàÿ íàêèäêè, ÿ ñòÿíóëà èõ êàê ìîæíî ñèëüíåå. – Íå ñòîèò. Âû æå çíàåòå ýòî ïëîõàÿ ïðèìåòà, âèäåòü íåâåñòó â ïîäâåíå÷íîì íàðÿäå äî ñâàäüáû. 

- Ãëóïîñòè! ß íå âåðþ â ïðèìåòû. Ìàëôîè âñåãäà áûëè âûøå ðàçëè÷íûõ óñëîâíîñòåé è çàïðåòîâ! – ïðîöåäèë Ëþöèóñ, ñðûâàÿ ìîþ íàêèäêó è îòáðàñûâàÿ åå.

ß ãîðäî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó, âûñòàâèâ óïðÿìûé ïîäáîðîäîê, è âûïðÿìèëàñü: 

– ×òî æå, òåì õóæå äëÿ âàñ, ñýð. 

Îòñòóïèâ íà äâà øàãà, Ëþöèóñ ïðèäèð÷èâî îãëÿäûâàë ñâîé òðîôåé. – Øàðìàí… Âåëèêîëåïíî… - ÷óâñòâåííûå ãóáû îáíàæèëè áåëîñíåæíûå çóáû. – Ìû èäåàëüíàÿ ïàðà, Âû íå íàõîäèòå?

- Áåçóñëîâíî… - òîìíî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, óëûáàÿñü êðàåøêîì ãóá. 

Ëþöèóñ ñíîâà ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, îáõâàòèâ ëàäîíÿìè çà ïëå÷è: 

– Âû ñòðàííîå ñîçäàíèå, Àëåêñà. Íèêàê íå ïîéìó - àíãåë Âû èëè äåìîí? 

ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðîøåïòàëà, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè åãî óõà: 

– Âñåãî ëèøü æåíùèíà è… âåäüìà…

- Â ýòîì Âàì íå îòêàæåøü. Íàñòîÿùàÿ æåíùèíà… Åâà… - âûäîõíóë Ëþöèóñ. Åãî ðóêà áåëîé ïòèöåé ïîðõíóëà ê ìîåìó ëèöó. Èçÿùíûé ïàëåö ñêîëüçíóë ïî íèæíåé ãóáå, çàñòàâëÿÿ ìåíÿ âíóòðåííå ñæàòüñÿ. Î…. ìîé íåñäåðæàííûé ÿçûê ñíîâà ñûãðàë çëóþ øóòêó ñî ñâîåé ãëóïîé õîçÿéêîé. Çà÷åì ìíå ïîíàäîáèëàñü èãðàòü â "Ðàéñêèå êóùè"? Íå æåëàþ áûòü Åâîé, íå æåëàþ… 

Íåîæèäàííî Çìåé îáõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ è ñ ñèëîé çàïðîêèíóë ìîþ ãîëîâó. Çàòûëîê óïèðàëñÿ â ñîãíóòóþ ðóêó Ëþöèóñà, êîòîðàÿ òàê êðåïêî ñæèìàëà áåäîâóþ ãîëîâóøêó áåñòîëêîâîé ìàããëû, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãëà øåëîõíóòüñÿ. Åãî ðîò ñàìûì íàõàëüíûì îáðàçîì àòàêîâàë ìîè ãóáû, ïûòàÿñü ðàçäâèíóòü èõ. ß ïîïûòàëàñü îòòîëêíóòü åãî, íî Ìàëôîé êðåïêî äåðæàë ñâîþ äîáû÷ó. 

- Ëþöèóñ, ìîæíî òå...? – ðàçäàâøèéñÿ çà ñïèíîé ãîëîñ, çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîõîëîäåòü. Ñåâåðóñ…

Ìàëôîé ñ ÿâíîé íåîõîòîé îñëàáèë õâàòêó. Òÿæåëî äûøà, ÿ ïîäíåñëà äðîæàùóþ ðóêó ê ïûëàþùåìó ëèöó, ìå÷òàÿ ñòåðåòü ïîöåëóé. Íà Ñåâåðóñà ÿ ñòàðàëàñü íå ñìîòðåòü.

- Ñåâåðóñ… - áëîíäèí ñ èçäåâàòåëüñêîé óëûáêîé íåòîðîïëèâî ïîäîøåë ê ïðîôåññîðó. – Òû ÷òî-òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü?

- Ãîñòè âîëíóþòñÿ, Ëþöèóñ. Âàñ óæå èùóò… - ïðîöåäèë ïðîôåññîð, îêèäûâàÿ ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì íàøó òåïëóþ êîìïàíèþ.

- Íå ñåðäèñü, äðóæèùå, òâîÿ ñåñòðà îêîí÷àòåëüíî âñêðóæèëà ìíå ãîëîâó, – óõìûëêà Ìàëôîÿ äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà âñå òðèäöàòü äâà çóáà. – Íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ îêîí÷àíèÿ öåðåìîíèè è íàñòóïëåíèÿ íî÷è… 

Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë ÷åëþñòè, ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. Ìàëôîé, ïðîñëåäèâ çà åãî âçãëÿäîì, åäâà çàìåòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

– Ïðîñòè. Íå õîòåë îñêîðáèòü òâîè áðàòñêèå ÷óâñòâà. Íî ìû çàãîâîðèëèñü. Âñåì íàì äàâíî ïîðà çàíÿòü íàäëåæàùèå ìåñòà, – Ëþöèóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè è, îáåðíóâøèñü, âåñåëî êèâíóë ìíå. – Æäó âàñ ó àëòàðÿ, Àëåêñà…

Äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, è ÿ îñòàëàñü îäèí íà îäèí ñ ïðîôåññîðîì…

***

- Ñåâåðóñ… - ñåé÷àñ ÿ, êàê íèêîãäà, æàæäàëà îáúÿñíèòüñÿ ñ íèì. Ïðîèçîøåäøàÿ íåñêîëüêèìè ìèíóòàìè ðàíüøå ñöåíà ñ Ëþöèóñîì òðåâîæèëà è ñìóùàëà ìåíÿ. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïðèçíàòüñÿ ïðîôåññîðó, ÷òî îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. Ýòà íîøà ñëèøêîì òÿæåëà äëÿ ìîèõ ïëå÷. Êàêîé èç ìåíÿ øïèîí, åñëè ÿ äàæå ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ íå ìîãó? 

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ âàìè, – îòðåçàë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ è Ëþöèóñ, ìû íå… ó íàñ íè÷å… - óäàëîñü âûãîâîðèòü ìíå áîëüøèì òðóäîì. Èìïåðèî âñå åùå äàâàëî î ñåáå çíàòü.

- Äðÿíü! – çàøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîãàñèâ òåïëèâøèéñÿ âî ìíå îãîíü íàäåæäû íà ïðèìèðåíèå.

- Íî íàì íàäî ïî… - ïðåäïðèíÿëà ÿ ïîñëåäíþþ, îò÷àÿííóþ ïîïûòêó, âûñêàçàòü íàáîëåâøåå. 

- Íàì íàäî ïîòîðàïëèâàòüñÿ! – îò÷åêàíèë Ñåâåðóñ, ãëÿäÿ ïîâåðõ ìîåé ãîëîâû. – Íåãîæå çàñòàâëÿòü æäàòü ñòîëü ïûëêîãî âîçëþáëåííîãî! Öåðåìîíèÿ çàäåðæèâàåòñÿ èç-çà âàñ! - è ïîòàùèë ìåíÿ ê ñãîðàþùåìó â ëþáîâíîé ãîðÿ÷êå æåíèõó. 

***

Óâëåêàåìàÿ ïðîôåññîðîì, ÿ ìåäëåííî äâèãàëàñü ïî ïðîõîäó ê ñåäîâëàñîìó âîëøåáíèêó. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îí ñîåäèíèò ìåíÿ è Ìàëôîÿ íåðóøèìûìè óçàìè ìàãè÷åñêîãî áðàêà. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ Àëåêñàíäðîì Ìàòðîñîâûì, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëà íà ìåñòå óëûáàþùåãîñÿ Ëþöèóñà îãðîìíûé ïóëåìåò â óêðåïëåííîì äçîòå. Ïåðñïåêòèâà êèíóòüñÿ íà íåãî ãðóäüþ, ðàäîâàëà íå îñîáî... Õîòÿ… ß çàìåðëà íà ïîëóìûñëè. Âîñïîìèíàíèå î ïîöåëóå óðàãàíîì âîðâàëîñü â ìÿòóùååñÿ ñîçíàíèå. Àé-àé, íåõîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà, òû æå Ñåâåðóñà ëþáèøü. Äóìàé î ïðîôåññîðå!!! Ñëåãêà òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, ÿ ïîñïåøíî âûêèíóëà êðàìîëüíûå ìûñëè èç ãîëîâû.

Ïîõîæå, ïðîôåññîð ïðî÷èòàë ìîè ìûñëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñäàâèë ìîþ ðóêó ñòîëü ñèëüíî, ñëîâíî æàæäàë ïåðåëîìàòü â íåé êàæäóþ êîñòî÷êó. ß ñêðèïíóëà çóáàìè. Îïÿòü îí çà ñâîå! Áûëà á åãî âîëÿ, ÿ äàâíî ëåæàëà áû â ãèïñå îò êîí÷èêà íîñà è ïî ñàìûå ïÿòêè. Ñêðèâèâøèñü îò áîëè, ÿ ìûñëåííî ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ ðóêîé, àáñîëþòíî íå îùóùàÿ ñâîåé ðîäèìîé êîíå÷íîñòè. 

Áóêâàëüíî øâûðíóâ ìåíÿ â îáúÿòèÿ æåíèõà, Ñåâåðóñ îòñòóïèë íà âòîðîé ïëàí, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî åìó ãëóáîêî áåçðàçëè÷íî ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. ß ïîõîëîäåëà. À ÷òî åñëè åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåçðàçëè÷íà ìîÿ ñóäüáà? ×òî åñëè ñâîèì èäèîòñêèì ïîâåäåíèåì, ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòïóãíóëà òîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî, î êîì íåîñîçíàííî ìå÷òàëà âñþ ñâîþ ãëóïóþ æèçíü? Ñóäüáà ñìåÿëàñü ìíå â ëèöî íàãëûì èñòåðè÷åñêèì ñìåõîì. Ëþáèìûé ñàì îòäàâàë ìåíÿ â ðóêè äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû… òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, ïîòåðÿâ åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî è â ñàìîì äåëå ëþáëþ Ñåâåðóñà, ñóðîâîãî, æåë÷íîãî, ÿçâèòåëüíîãî, ñî âñåìè åãî íåäîñòàòêàìè. ß ïðîñòî ëþáëþ åãî…

***

- …ïðîèçíåñåòå êëÿòâó âåðíîñòè, è ñêðåïèòå âàø ñîþç êîëüöàìè, – áóáíèë ñåäîâëàñûé ñòàðåö â öâåòàñòîé ìàíòèè, ãëÿäÿ ñêó÷àþùèì âçîðîì íà íàøó ïàðî÷êó. ß äàæå íå ïûòàëàñü ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ ê ñòàðèêàíó, óòêíóâøåìóñÿ â ñâîé ñâèòîê. Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü è ðàçáðåäàëèñü ïî ñêóäíîìó ïàñòáèùó ìîçãà, íàòûêàÿñü íà îäèí è òîò æå âîïðîñ - ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü? 

Âíåçàïíî, ÿ îùóòèëà, ÷òî âñå âíèìàíèå îêðóæàþùèõ íàöåëåíî íà ìåíÿ: 

– Àëåêñ… âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ìàëôîé ñæàë ìîþ áåäíóþ, èñêàëå÷åííóþ Ñåâåðóñîì ðóêó.

- Â ïîëíîì… - âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòü ñòðàäàëèöó, íî íå òóò òî áûëî… Ëþöèóñ ïðèòÿíóë ìîþ ëàäîíü ê ãóáàì. – Òàê òû îòâåòèøü? 

- À? – ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà Ìàëôîÿ, ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷òî åìó íàäî…

- Òû ñîãëàñíà? – ãëàçà Ëþöèóñà ñâåðêíóëè ñòàëüþ äàìàññêîãî êëèíêà.

Òåïåðü óæå ÿ âöåïèëàñü â åãî ðóêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîë ïîä ìîèìè íîãàìè ñòðåìèòåëüíî óáåãàë. Îãëÿíóâøèñü íà Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîääåðæêè íå áóäåò. Âíåçàïíî èç-çà ñïèíû ïðîôåññîðà âûãëÿíóëà ìîðäàøêà Äðàêî. Ìàëü÷èøêà, íå ìèãàÿ, ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Óöåïèâøèñü çà ñåðûé âçãëÿä, òàê ïîõîæèé íà îòöîâñêèé, è â òî æå âðåìÿ àáñîëþòíî èíîé, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îáëåã÷åíèå. ß íå îäíà â ýòîì âðàæäåáíîì ìèðå. Ïóñòü ÿ ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ ëþáîâüþ, íî ó ìåíÿ îñòàëñÿ âåðíûé äðóã, êîòîðûé íå çàäóìûâàÿñü áðîñèòñÿ íà ïîìîùü. Ñîâëàäàâ ñ íåðâíîé äðîæüþ, ÿ ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà Ìàëôîÿ, è îòâåòèëà – ÄÀ! Çîëîòàÿ çìåÿ ñêîëüçíóëà íà ìîþ ðóêó è, òðè ðàçà îáâèâøèñü âîêðóã áåçûìÿííîãî ïàëüöà, ïðèêóñèëà ñâîé õâîñò. Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ ïîäíåñëà ðóêó ïîáëèæå ê ëèöó, ïûòàÿñü ðàññìîòðåòü ýòî ñâåðêàþùåå ÷óäîâèùå. 

- Èçóìèòåëüíàÿ ðàáîòà, íå ïðàâäà ëè? - øåïíóë Ëþöèóñ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ. – ×óäåñíàÿ âåùèöà, – óõìûëüíóâøèñü, îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê ìîåé ðó÷êå. – È ãëàâíîå, ýòî êîëå÷êî íåëüçÿ ñíÿòü, ïîêà îäèí èç ñóïðóãîâ íå ïåðåéäåò â ìèð èíîé... 

Ìîè ìóðàøêè âçäðîãíóëè è ïîñûïàëèñü íà ïîë. Íè÷åãî ñåáå çàÿâëåíèå… ýòî ÷òî - íàìåê? Ìîæåò áûòü, íå ñòîèò óâëåêàòüñÿ çà ïðàçäíè÷íûì ñòîëîì? 

***

Ãîñïîäè! Êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ èñ÷åç ñðàçó ïîñëå ñâàäåáíîé öåðåìîíèè. Âèäåòü åãî ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ îò÷åòëèâî ÷èòàëîñü ïðåçðåíèå, áûëî âûøå ìîèõ ñèë. Îïóñòèâ ïëå÷è, ÿ ñòîÿëà ïîñðåäè ÷àñîâíè, îùóùàÿ, êàê â äóøó, ñðûâàÿ äâåðü ñ ïåòåëü, âðûâàåòñÿ îò÷àÿíèå, à íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ãîðüêèå ñëåçû. 

- Äà ÷òî ñ Âàìè, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ? - ðóêè Ëþöèóñà îáõâàòèëè ìåíÿ, ïðèæèìàÿ ê èõ âëàäåëüöó. – Âû íåçäîðîâû, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé? 

Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü ýòó êîøìàðíóþ èñòèíó – ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, æåíà, çàëîæíèöà, æåðòâà… Ìîé ñîïëèâûé ìîíîëîã áûë òóò æå ïðåðâàí âòîðûì ÿ. 

- Íó, çàïëà÷ü åùå äàâàé. Ïóñòü âðàãè ïðàçäíóþò ïîáåäó, à òâîé íåíàãëÿäíûé Ñåâ âîðêóåò ñ ðûæåé ïîòàñêóøêîé. Êîíå÷íî, êàêèå æå èç íàñ øïèîíû, åñëè òû äàæå â ðóêè ñåáÿ âçÿòü íå ìîæåøü. Â îòëè÷èå îò ìåíÿ. – ãîðäî çàìåòèëî âòîðîå ÿ 

- Íó óæ íåò, – ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî îòñòðàíèëàñü îò Ëþöèóñà. 

- Òàê ñ Âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – óòî÷íèë ìóæåíåê, ñ óäèâëåíèåì ãëÿäÿ íà ïðåîáðàæåíèå ñóïðóãè. Åùå áû, èç ìîêðîé êóðèöû ÿ íà ãëàçàõ ïðåâðàùàëàñü â ðàçúÿðåííóþ êîøêó…

- Âñå õîðîøî, – êèâíóëà ÿ, íåäîáðî ïîñâåðêèâàÿ çåëåíûìè ãëàçèùàìè. – Ìîæåò âûéäåì ê ãîñòÿì, íåóäîáíî, çàñòàâëÿòü èõ æäàòü…

- Âû ïðàâû, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ… - ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé, ðàñïàõèâàÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé äâåðü.

Òâåðäî ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå íè÷åãî íå åñòü, äàæå åñëè æåëóäîê áóäåò ñòîÿòü ñ íîæîì ó ãîðëà, ÿ âûñêîëüçíóëà â çàëó.


	22. part22

****

Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ

Ñîí â áðà÷íóþ íî÷ü, èëè äëÿ ÷åãî íóæíî Èìïåðèî.

Â ïîñëåäóþùèå äâà ÷àñà ÿ èãðàëà â êàçàêè ðàçáîéíèêè ñ ñîáñòâåííûì ñóïðóãîì. Êàê òîëüêî îí íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ÿ íåìåäëåííî ïåðåìåùàëàñü â äðóãîé êîíåö çàëà. Íàêîíåö, âûáèâøèñü èç ñèë, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî óìèðàþ îò æàæäû, êàê öâåòîê ïîä ëó÷àìè ïîëóäåííîãî ñîëíöà. Ñêîëüçíóâ ê ñòîëó, ÿ îêèíóëà åãî æàäíûì âçãëÿäîì â ïîèñêàõ ïðîñòîé âîäû.

- Âû ÷òî-òî èùåòå, ìèëî÷êà? – ðàçäàëñÿ íàä ìîèì óõîì ñëàùàâûé ãîëîñ ñâåêðîâè, çàñòàâèâ ìåíÿ ïîäïðûãíóòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. 

- Âîäó, – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü ñåðäöó îáû÷íûé ðèòì.

- Òàê ïî÷åìó æå âû íå âîñïîëüçîâàëèñü ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé? – ïðèùóðèëàñü ãðûìçà, ñëåäÿ çà ìíîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì.

Çàõëîïàâ ãëàçàìè, ÿ ðàññòðîåíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– Îõ, ÿ òàêàÿ ðàññåÿííàÿ. Îïÿòü ïîçàáûëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Íàâåðíîå, îíà îñòàëàñü äîìà…

- Âàø äîì òåïåðü çäåñü, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, – óëûáíóëàñü ìèëîé óëûáêîé ëþäîåäà Ãëèöèíèÿ è ïðîòÿíóëà ìíå ñòàêàí… 

- Ý… ñïàñèáî… - âåðòåëà ÿ â ðóêàõ âîæäåëåííûé ñòàêàí. Â ãîëîâå âåðòåëèñü ìðà÷íûå ìûñëè… âîò èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ñðàçó îòêèíó êîïûòöà, èëè ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî íåìíîãî ïîäåðãàþñü â êîíâóëüñèÿõ, ïóñêàÿ ïåíó íà áåñöåííûå êîâðû ìàëôîåâñêîãî îñîáíÿêà… Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ïîñëå ãëîòêà ýòîé îòðàâû, ÿ îòïðàâëþñü îõîòèòüñÿ íà áèçîíîâ, â áåñêðàéíèå ïðåðèè çàãðîáíîãî ìèðà.

Ñ ãðóñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòóþ âîäó, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïðåäëîæåííîãî: 

– ×òî-òî ìíå ðàñõîòåëîñü…

- Íåò, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ! – ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ ñâåêðîâèùà, ñâåðëÿ ìåíÿ íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì. – Óâàæüòå ìåíÿ. Ñäåëàéòå õîòü ãëîòîê! 

ß âçäîõíóëà. Ìîé àíãåë-õðàíèòåëü íå òîðîïèëñÿ ïðèëåòàòü ìíå íà âûðó÷êó. Íå èíà÷å êàê äðûõ áåç êðûë íà ïðàâîì ïëå÷å, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî åãî ïîäîïå÷íàÿ â òàêîé ñ ïîçâîëåíèÿ ñêàçàòü ç.. çàìå÷àòåëüíîé êîìïàíèè. Ñ ëåâîãî ïëå÷à ñòðîèë ðîæè ëè÷íûé áåñ è, ñïåâøèñü ñ âòîðûì ÿ, ïðåäëàãàë ïëåñíóòü ïîéëîì â ôèçèîíîìèþ Ãëèöèíèè…

Ñîñòðîèâ ðîæó äåìîíó, ÿ ñ íàäåæäîé ãëÿíóëà íàïðàâî. Íåò, ãëóõî, êàê â òàíêå. Õîòÿ ÷åì áû îí ìíå ïîìîã?. Ñåé÷àñ ìíå îïðåäåëåííî òðåáîâàëñÿ àíãåë-òåëîõðàíèòåëü.

È îí íå çàìåäëèë ïîÿâèòüñÿ…

Çîëîòîâîëîñûé ñïàñèòåëü íà âñåõ ïàðàõ ñïåøèë ìíå íà ïîìîùü. Íåòâåðäîé ïîõîäêîé î÷åíü ïüÿíîãî âîëøåáíèêà, êî ìíå ïðèáëèæàëñÿ Äðàêî.

- Ïçâîëüòå ì-ìíå ïöåëîâàòü ìîþ íâóþ ìàìî÷êó… - çàïëåòàþùèìñÿ ÿçûêîì ïðîèçíåñ ìàëü÷èøêà, ïûòàÿñü îáíÿòü ìåíÿ, íî íåóäà÷íî… äëÿ Ãëèöèíèè. Ñòàêàí, âûáèòûé íàòðåíèðîâàííûì â êâèääè÷íûõ áîÿõ òåëîì Ìàëôîÿ, óïàë ê ìîèì íîãàì.

Ïàðíèøêà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîêà÷èâàòüñÿ, îáõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà òàëèþ è, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ìîå ïëå÷î, øåïíóë: 

– Áûñòðî ñêàæè áàáóëå, ÷òî îòâåäåøü ìåíÿ íàâåðõ. 

Ëàñêîâî âçúåðîøèâ âîëîñû ïàñûíêà, ÿ ïðèæàëàñü ïîäáîðîäêîì ê åãî ìàêóøêå. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, ìîé ñëàâíûé ìàëü÷èê. 

- Ãëèöèíèÿ, ïðîøó ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòü, íî ÿ äîëæíà ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ðåáåíêå, – òîíîì íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé, îòðåçàëà ÿ è, îòîäâèíóâ øèïÿùóþ ìàäàì, äâèíóëàñü ê ëåñòíèöå, çàáîòëèâî ïîääåðæèâàÿ Äðàêî.

***

Êàê òîëüêî ìû îêàçàëèñü â êîðèäîðå, âåäóùåì â ëè÷íûå êîìíàòû, Äðàêî ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ è øóìíî âûäîõíóë: 

– Óô… ß óæ äóìàë, ÷òî áàáóëÿ âîëüåò â òåáÿ ñâîå ïîéëî ñèëêîì.

- Òåáå áû íà òåàòðàëüíûå ïîäìîñòêè, – äîáðîäóøíî óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, ñ íåæíîñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà ìàëü÷èêà. – Òåàòð îäíîãî àêòåðà. ß ïî÷òè ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî òû ïüÿí êàê ñàïîæíèê.

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

– Ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî òàëàíòîâ. 

- Îõîòíî âåðþ, – íåðâíî õèõèêíóëà ÿ. – Ñêàæè, ÷òî áûëî â ñòàêàíå?

- Äà êòî æ åãî çíàåò, – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàëôîé, ñìåøíî ìîðùà íîñ. - Ó áàáêè êîëëåêöèÿ ÿäîâ, ñàì Áîðäæèà îáçàâèäîâàëñÿ áû…

- Àëåêñà!!! – ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñó, Ëþöèóñ áûë â áåøåíñòâå.

- Ìàðø â ñâîþ êîìíàòó! – øèêíóëà ÿ íà ïîáëåäíåâøåãî Äðàêî, è êèíóëàñü íà àìáðàçóðó.

***

- Ïî÷åìó Âû óøëè? – ãëàçà ñþïðóãà ìåòàëè ãðîìû è ìîëíèè íå õóæå ÷åì ó Çåâñà.

- Íàøåìó ñûíó ñòàëî ïëîõî, è ÿ ñî÷ëà ñâîèì äîëãîì ïîìî÷ü åìó äîáðàòüñÿ äî êðîâàòè.

- Íàøåìó?.. – Ëþöèóñ îøàðàøåííî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, ÿâíî íå íàõîäÿ ñëîâ. ß ìûñëåííî óõìûëüíóëàñü. 

- Äðàêî äëÿ ìåíÿ êàê ðîäíîé ñûí, ÿ âîëíóþñü çà ìàëü÷èêà, – ïðîâîðêîâàëà ÿ, ïðåäàííî ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. – È Âàì íå ìåøàëî áû çàãëÿíóòü ê íåìó.

Íàõìóðåííûé ëîá ìóæà, âûäàâàë òðóäîåìêèé ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ. Âîò è õîðîøî. ×åì áîëüøå òû áóäåøü óäèâëÿòüñÿ è çàäóìûâàòüñÿ, òåì ìåíüøå âðåìåíè áóäåò ó íàñ äëÿ ðîìàíòèêè. Õîòÿ ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî Ëþöèóñó òðåáóåòñÿ ðîìàíòèêà. Ñêîðåå.. îé... ëó÷øå íå äóìàòü íà ýòó òåìó, à òî íî÷üþ ñïàòü ïëîõî áóäó...

- Àëåêñà… - Ìàëôîé ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì ïðèæàë ìåíÿ ê ñòåíå. – Ñåé÷àñ ÿ õî÷ó òîëüêî îäíîãî…

Íà÷àëîñü… çàìåòàëèñü â ãîëîâå ìûñëè, â ïàíèêå ñîáèðàÿ ïîæèòêè è, ïåðåñêàêèâàÿ ïî ãîëîâàì òîâàðîê, óíåñëèñü ïðî÷ü, êàê êðûñû ñ òîíóùåãî êîðàáëÿ.

Ñãëîòíóâ, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü íåíàâÿç÷èâî îñâîáîäèòüñÿ, íî Ëþöèóñ åùå êðåï÷å ïðèæàë ìîþ òóøêó, ñëîâíî ñîáèðàÿñü ðàçäåëàòü åå íà îáåä.

- Ìíå íå òåðïèòñÿ îêàçàòüñÿ â êðîâàòè, – ìóðëûêíóë áëîíäèí, ïîåäàÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ïàëüöû íàãëî ïðîãóëèâàëèñü ïî ìîåé ãðóäè.

Ðàäîñòíî çàêèâàâ, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– ß òîæå áåçóìíî óòîìèëàñü çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü è ìå÷òàþ çàñíóòü ñíîì ïðàâåäíèêà.

- Êòî ãîâîðèë î ñíå, ìîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ Àëåêñà… - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ è, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ìîåìó ïëå÷ó, óõâàòèëñÿ çóáàìè çà ðóêàâ ïëàòüÿ, ïîòÿíóâ åãî âíèç.

- Ìîæåò, îòëîæèì? – ñëàáî ïèñêíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé íàøàðèòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ìàëî-ìàëüñêè òÿæåëîå, íî íàïðàñíî. 

- Âû ïóòàåòå äîðîãàÿ, ýòî ïòèöû îòêëàäûâàþò ÿéöà, à óäîâîëüñòâèå íå òåðïèò ïðîìåäëåíèÿ… – õîõîòíóë Ìàëôîé è, ïîäõâàòèâ ìåíÿ íà ðóêè, ðåøèòåëüíûì øàãîì äâèíóëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ. 

Áåçâîëüíî ïîâèñíóâ íà åãî ðóêàõ, êàê øêóðêà óáèåííîãî òóøêàí÷èêà, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî îáäóìûâàëà ñëîæèâøååñÿ ïîëîæåíèå è øàíñû íà èçáåæàíèå ãðÿäóùåãî "óäîâîëüñòâèÿ". 

Ïîêà ÿ òðàòèëà äðàãîöåííîå âðåìÿ íà ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, Ëþöèóñ òîðæåñòâåííî âíåñ ìîå âûñî÷åñòâî â êîìíàòó è, îïóñòèâ ñâîþ äîáû÷ó íà êðîâàòü, íàâèñ íàäî ìíîé, êðåïêî ïðèæèìàÿ ê áðà÷íîìó ëîæó óìåëûìè ðóêàìè. 

Ñïóñòÿ ìèã íà ìåíÿ îáðóøèëñÿ ïîöåëóé. Åãî ãóáû, íåâûðàçèìî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûå, çàñêîëüçèëè ïî ìîèì, àòàêóÿ è ïûòàÿñü ñëîìàòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.

Ïðèøëîñü áîëüíî ïðèêóñèòü ãóáó, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ æåëàíèåì… Øàíäàðàõíóòü åãî çà ïîïûòêó èñêóøåíèÿ. Óïåðøèñü ëàäîíÿìè â åãî ãðóäü, ÿ èçâèâàëàñü êàê ãóñåíèöà, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç ñòàëüíûõ îáúÿòèé è èçáåæàòü ïîöåëóåâ. 

Åãî çàòóìàíåííûå ñòðàñòüþ ãëàçà ìãíîâåííî íàïîëíèëèñü çëîñòüþ: 

– Íå ñìåéòå!

Óñòðåìèâ íåâèííî íåäîóìåííûé âçãëÿä íà âçáåøåííîãî ñóïðóãà, ÿ ìóðëûêíóëà: 

- ß äîëæíà îñòàâèòü Âàñ, âñåãî íà ìèíóòêó. 

- Ýòî åùå çà÷åì? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ Ìàëôîé, 

- Ôè, ñýð! - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî çàãëÿíóòü â âàííóþ. Êàê èñòèííûé äæåíòëüìåí, âû íå äîëæíû áûëè çàäàâàòü âîïðîñîâ…

- Ìîãó ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ, ìãíîâåííî ïðèõîäÿ â èãðèâîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà, è, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü, äàë ìíå äîëãîæäàííóþ ñâîáîäó. 

- Íåò!!! – ÿ òåíüþ ñêîëüçíóëà ê ñïàñèòåëüíîé äâåðè.

- Íî… - âíîâü íàõìóðèëñÿ ñóïðóã, ãëÿäÿ íà ìîå ñëèøêîì óæ ïîñïåøíîå áåãñòâî â ñòîðîíó âàííîé.

- À Âû ïîêà çàæãèòå ñâå÷è, è íåïðåìåííî ïëåñíèòå êîëäîâñòâà â õðóñòàëüíûé ìðàê áîêàëà, äîðîãîé... – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, êàê ìîæíî ýðîòè÷íåå. – Ìû, ôðàíöóæåíêè, îáîæàåì ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé àíòóðàæ, çíàåòå ëè.

Âëåòåâ â âàííóþ, ÿ ðåçâî çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü è, îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóâ, áåç ñèë îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë. Âòîðîå ÿ åõèäíî çàìåòèëî: 

– Íó ÷òî, ñàëàòèêó íà ñâàäåáêå íà õàëÿâêó ïîêëåâàëè, ïîðà è ÷åñòü çíàòü? Ñáåãàåìñ?

ß ôûðêíóëà: 

– Ìíîãî òû ïîíèìàåøü. Ìû íå ñáåãàåì, ìû ïðîñòî ðåøèëè äâèãàòüñÿ â äðóãîì íàïðàâëåíèè è âñåãî-òî.

- Àëåêñà, ó Âàñ âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ìàëôîé âûáèâàë ïàëüöàìè äðîáü ëåãêîãî íåòåðïåíèÿ ïî çàïåðòîé äâåðè. – Áîêàëû íàïîëíåíû, ñâå÷è çàææåíû, à ÿ çàæäàëñÿ….

- Ïîòðÿñàþùå. Ëó÷øå íå áûâàåò. ß ïðîñòî ìëåþ è òàþ îò íàðèñîâàííîé âàìè êàðòèíû, – ðàäîñòíî óâåðèëà ÿ ìóæåíüêà, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðîÿñü â øêàô÷èêàõ è ÿùè÷êàõ, â ïîèñêàõ ïîäõîäÿùåãî äëÿ çàùèòû ïðåäìåòà. Íè÷åãî! Àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåãî äëÿ ñèòóàöèè.

- ×òî ó Âàñ ïðîèñõîäèò? – íàïðÿæåíèå â ãîëîñå Ëþöèêà ðîñëî, à ÿ òàê è íå ïðèäóìàëà íè÷åãî ïóòíîãî.

- Âñå õîðîøî, ëþáîâü ìîÿ! – âûäîõíóëà ÿ â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó, ñîîáðàæàÿ íà ñêîëüêî õâàòèò ìàëôîåâñêîãî òåðïåíèÿ. Çà äâåðüþ óñòàíîâèëîñü îøàðàøåííîå ìîë÷àíèå. Âòîðîå ÿ îáàëäåëî çàìåòèëî. 

- Ñëóøàé, ñ ëþáîâüþ ýòî óæå ïåðåáîð. Ýòàê è ÿ ïîâåðþ, ÷òî òû â íåãî âòðåñêàëàñü ïî ñàìûå ïîìèäîðû. ß óñìåõíóëàñü: 

– Â íàñ ïîãèáëà äðàìàòè÷åñêàÿ àêòðèñà, íå èíà÷å. 

- Ìîæåò, Âû âñå æå îòêðîåòå è ÿ ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê Âàì? – îáñòàíîâêà íàêàëÿëàñü îò âûïëåñêèâàåìûõ ñòðàñòåé. Çàäóìàâøèñü, ÿ íå çàìåòèëà êàê ïðîèçíåñëà âñëóõ òàê äîëãî ñäåðæèâàåìûå ñëîâà. – À øåë áû òû… - îáîðâàâ ñåáÿ íà ïîëóôðàçå, ÿ çàêóñèëà êóëàê, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî… 

- ÀËÅÊÑÀ!!! Íåìåäëåííî îòêðîéòå äâåðü! – ãîëîñ ñóïðóãà çâåíåë îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè. 

- Õðåí âàì! – õðàáðî ïèñêíóëà ÿ èç-çà çàêðûòîé äâåðè è, íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, ìñòèòåëüíî äîáàâèëà. - Áåç ìàñëà! 

Ïîñëûøàâøååñÿ øèïåíèå íàïîëíèëî ìîå ñåðäöå ÷óäåñíîé ìóçûêîé. Îáèäåëñÿ! À ìíå íå îáèäíî? Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû çàìèðèòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì è íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ðîæäåñòâåíñêèìè êàíèêóëàìè â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ, ÿ ïðîçÿáàëà â Ìàëôîåâñêîé âàííîé, ïîäïèðàÿ ñîáîþ ïîñëåäíþþ ïðåãðàäó ìåæäó ìíîé è îçâåðåâøèì êîëäóíîì.

- ÀËÅÊÑÀ!!! ×òî çà äåòñêèå âûõîäêè? – áóøåâàë Ìàëôîé. - ß ñåé÷àñ âûøèáó ýòó ÷åðòîâó äâåðü è âîçüìó âàñ ïðÿìî…

- Ý, óâîëüòå ìåíÿ îò ïîäðîáíîñòåé, ÿ íå ïîêëîííèê èçâðàùåíèé. Ëþáåçíåéøèé, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âàø äåâèç "Âåíè âèäè âèöè", íî ñî ìíîé ýòî íå ïðîêàòèò. ß ëþáëþ äîëãèå îñàäû, óãîâîðû. 

- Àëåêñ!!! – ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ åðøîì, íà ñâîþ áåäó ïðîïëûâøèì íåíàðîêîì íåâäàëåêå îò áðàêîíüåðà ñ äèíàìèòîì. – Ïðåêðàòèòå! 

- Âû íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåòå äîëæíà æå ÿ Âàñ ÷óòî÷êó ïîìó÷èòü? – ìîè ãóáû ñàìè ñîáîé ðàñïîëçëèñü â óõìûëêå, õîòÿ óøè åùå ïîáàëèâàëè.

Îòâåòîì ìíå áûëî ëåäåíÿùåå êðîâü ðû÷àíèå: 

– Ìîå òåðïåíèå íå áåçãðàíè÷íî… 

Ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ïåðåäâèíóâøèñü ïîäàëüøå îò äâåðè, ÿ òèõîíå÷êî çàòÿíóëà:

Hàïðàñíûå ñëîâà. Óæ âû íå îáåññóäüòå. 

Hàïðàñíûå ñëîâà. ß ñêîðî äîãîðþ. 

Hàïðàñíûå ñëîâà, íàïðàñíàÿ ëþáîâü...

Èñ÷åçíóâøàÿ äâåðü, ïðÿìî-òàêè ðàññûïàâøàÿñÿ â ïûëü, ïðåäñòàâèëà ìîèì ãëàçàì êàðàþùåãî àíãåëà ñ ìå÷îì, ñ òîé òîëüêî ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî àíãåë áûë ïàäøèé, à âìåñòî ìå÷à ðàçìàõèâàë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

- Òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî èñïûòûâàëà ìîå òåðïåíèå, – ïðîðû÷àë Ìàëôîé íàäâèãàÿñü íà ìåíÿ êàê íåóìîëèìûé ðîê. – Íî òåì ëó÷øå. Íå íàäî áîëüøå èãðàòü â ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå áðåäíè. Âîçìîæíî, íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ðàñïðîùàòüñÿ íåìíîãî ðàíüøå çàäóìàííîãî. Íî ÿ íå â ñèëàõ îòêàçàòü ñåáå â ïðàâå ïåðâîé íî÷è… - ïðîòÿíóë Ëþöèóñ ñ ìåðçêîé óõìûëêîé íàïðàâëÿÿñü êî ìíå.

- Ïðàâî íà ïåðâóþ íî÷ü èíîãäà îòìåíÿåò ïðàâî íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, – âçäîõíóëà ÿ, ñ æàëîñòüþ ãëÿäÿ â íàëèâàþùèåñÿ êðîâüþ ãëàçà ìóæà.

- Äà êàê òû ñìååøü! – Ìàëôîé âûòÿíóë ðóêó ñ çàæàòîé â íåé ïàëî÷êîé. - Èì…

Åñëè âðàã âîîðóæåí äî çóáîâ, öåëüñÿ åìó âûøå äåñåí, óòâåðæäàåò âîåííàÿ íàóêà. Ëþöèóñ íå óñïåë äàæå äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñåðåäèíû çàêëèíàíèÿ, êàê ÿ, íàó÷åííàÿ ãîðüêèì îïûòîì îáùåíèÿ ñ äèðåêòîðñêîé ïàëî÷êîé, âûäàëà ñâîé êîðîííûé íîìåð.

- Äçèíü!.. – õðóñòàëüíûå áîêàëû, çàáûòûå ìóæåì íà ñòîëèêå, ïå÷àëüíî ïðîïåëè ïðîùàëüíóþ ïåñíþ, ðàçëåòåâøèñü ñòåêëÿííûìè áðûçãàìè.

- …ïåðèî… - ôèçèîíîìèþ ñóïðóãà ïåðåêîñèëà ñóäîðîãà, âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà âûïàëà èç îñëàáåâøèõ ðóê è, óïàâ ê ìîèì íîãàì, âûäàëà çàëï. 

Â åãî ñòîðîíó…

Îïà!!! Ñðàæåííûé çàêëèíàíèåì, à ìîæåò åùå ÷åì, Ëþöèóñ îñåë íà ïîë êàê êóëü ñ ìóêîé. Òåïåðü òîëüêî îñòàëîñü âûÿñíèòü îáìîðîê ýòî èëè, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Èìïåðèî? 

Ïîòèðàÿ ðó÷îíêè, ÿ ñêîëüçíóëà íà ïîë, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî çàñîâûâàÿ ïàëî÷êó… À âàì êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, êóäà ÿ åå çàñóíóëà? 

- Ëþöèóñ… - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, òûêàÿ â âîëøåáíèêà ïàëüöåì. – Òû æèâîé?

-Òû åãî óáèëà? – ìîè íàòÿíóòûå íåðâû åäâà íå ëîïíóëè îò ðàçäàâøåãîñÿ øåïîòà.

- À-à-à-à!!! – èçäàâ æóòêèé âîïëü è îòïðûãíóâ â ñòîðîíó íå ìåíüøå ÷åì íà ìåòð, ÿ âûäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, çàìåòèâ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå çíàêîìûé ñèëóýò. – Ìèëûé, ðàçâå ìîæíî òàê ïóãàòü ìà÷åõó?

- Òåáÿ íàïóãàåøü, îäíàêî, – äîáðîäóøíî ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî, íàêëîíÿñü íàä îòöîì. – ×åì òû åãî?

- Íå ÿ åãî, à îí ìåíÿ… Èìïåðèî, íî, ôàêèð áûë ïüÿí è fucking íå óäàëñÿ…

- Ëàäíî, – êèâíóë Äðàêî. – Äàâàé-êà åãî ïåðåíåñåì.

- ß, åãî òàùèòü? Íè çà ÷òî!!!

- Î.. – ìàëûø çàêàòèë ãëàç è ïðîáóáíèë. – Òû óæå íå îäèí äåíü æèâåøü â Õîãâàðòñå, ìîãëà áû è êíèæêè ïî âîëøåáñòâó ïî÷èòàòü. 

- À, òàê òû åãî óìîáèëèòü ñîáðàëñÿ? – ðàäîñòíî çàóõàëà ÿ. - Òàäû ÿ â ïåðâûé ðÿä ïîáåãó, ÷òîáû íè÷åãî íå óïóñòèòü.

- Ñ òîáîé íå ñîñêó÷èøüñÿ, – âçäîõíóë Äðàêî, äîñòàâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.

- À ñî ìíîé è íå íàäî ñêó÷àòü. ß âîïëîùåííîå âåñåëüå è ñìåõ, – õèõèêíóëà ÿ, âûñêî÷èâ â êîìíàòó è óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå â êðåñëå.

Ïðîïëûâàþùåå òåëî Ëþöèóñà çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîàïëîäèðîâàòü ìàëûøó: 

– Ôàíòàñòèêà! À íà áèñ ïîâòîðèòü ìîæíî?

Äðàêî óñòðîèë îòöà íà êðîâàòè, è ÿ ñêîëüçíóëà ðÿäîì, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â åãî ëèöî. – Âîò âåäü ïîñìîòðèøü, Àïîëëîí, íè áîëüøå, íè ìåíüøå. Äà è âîîáùå, çàéêà, ïòè÷êà, ðûáêà, íî òîëüêî ïîêà ñïèò çóáàìè ê ñòåíêå… 

Äðàêî òèõî õðþêíóâ, ñïîëç íà ïîë: 

- Òàê åãî åùå íèêòî íå íàçûâàë.

ß óñìåõíóëàñü: 

– Ó íåãî åùå âñå âïåðåäè, åñëè î÷íåòñÿ, êîíå÷íî. Ëàäíî, ïîøóòèëè, è õâàòèò. ×òî ìíå äåëàòü? Åñëè Èìïåðèî ñðàáîòàëî, áóäåò îí ìåíÿ ñëóøàòüñÿ?

- Êàê ïàé-ìàëü÷èê, – ôûðêíóë Ìàëûø. 

- À åñëè ýòî îáìîðîê? – ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ.

- Òîãäà ôèãîâî, – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî, ïîäåðãèâàÿ ñåáÿ çà íèæíþþ ãóáó. – Òîãäà ÿ ñàì Èìïåðèî âîñïîëüçóþñü…

- Òàê òåáå æå íåëüçÿ. Íó, îíî æå íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå… - íàõìóðèëàñü ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü âñå, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàëà ìíå Ãåðìèîíà.

- Àãà, åìó ìîæíî, à ìíå íåëüçÿ? – âñïûõíóë Äðàêîí÷èê. – È ïîòîì, åñëè î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ, íî íåëüçÿ, òîãäà ìîæíî.

- ×òî-òî òû ñëèøêîì íà ìåíÿ ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ïîõîæ, – ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó. 

- ß íå òåáÿ êîïèðóþ, – â åãî ãëàçàõ çàïëÿñàëè ñìåøèíêè. – Ýòî çàïàñíîé äåâèç Ìàëôîåâ. 

Çàêàòèâ ãëàçà, ÿ ñî ñòîíîì ðàñòÿíóëàñü íà êðîâàòè: 

– Ñêîëüêî æå èõ âñåãî?

- Çàâèñèò îò ñèòóàöèè, – õèõèêíóë Äðàêî. – Íó õâàòèò. Øóòêè â ñòîðîíó, ïîðà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ íàøåé ìàëåíüêîé ïðîáëåìêîé.

- È òû íàçûâàåøü ýòî ìàëåíüêîé ïðîáëåìêîé? - ÿ îãëÿäåëà äëèííîå, ìóñêóëèñòîå òåëî Ìàëôîÿ. – Ó íàñ òóò öåëàÿ ïðîáëåìèùà…

- Ììì… - çàñòîíàë Ëþöèóñ, è åãî âåêè çàäðîæàëè.

- Êûø! – çàøèïåëà ÿ íà Äðàêî, ïîñëóøíî ñêîëüçíóâøåãî çà ïîëîã êðîâàòè.

Ëþöèóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà è îêèíóë ïðîñòîðû êîìíàòû íåïîíèìàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Êàê òîëüêî åãî ãëàçà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ìîåé ïåðñîíå, îíè ìãíîâåííî çàïîëûõàëè ÿðîñòüþ. 

– Òû… - ÿ è îïîìíèòüñÿ íå óñïåëà êàê åãî õîëåíûå ðóêè ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëèñü íà ìîåé øåå. È ïîâåðüòå, ëàñêàòü ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.

- Ä ïðåêðòè æ òû, äèîò…. – õðèïåëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü îòîðâàòü åãî ïàëüöû îò ãîðëà. – ß ëáëþ ñòðàñò-íûå áúÿòè-ÿ, íî íå íñòîëüêî æ…

- Àõ òû, ìàëåíüêàÿ… - çàðû÷àë Ìàëôîé, åùå ñèëüíåå ñäàâëèâàÿ ìîþ íåæíóþ øåþ. Ìîå ãîðëî ãðîçèëîñü ïðîïåòü ëåáåäèíóþ ïåñíþ, òî÷íåå øèïåíèå, íî Äðàêî, îáàëäåâøèé îò ñòîëü íåîæèäàííîé ñöåíû, êèíóëñÿ ìíå íà ïîìîùü.

- Èìïåðèî! – âûêðèêíóë ïàðíèøêà, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó íà îòöà. ß ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ÷åðåïàõîé è, çàæìóðèâøèñü, ðåçâî âòÿíóëà ãîëîâó â ïëå÷è, à òî íåíàðîêîì çàäåíåò. 

Õâàòêà îñëàáëà è ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ èñ÷åçëà ñîâñåì. Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, ÿ íåðâíî ñãëîòíóëà – Ëþöèóñ ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ãëàçàìè âëþáëåííîãî èäèîòà…

- Ìûøêà ìîÿ, ñîëíûøêî… - âûäîõíóë Ìàëôîé, ïðèêëàäûâàÿñü ê ìîåé øåå è îñòîðîæíî öåëóÿ ñèíÿêè, îñòàâëåííûå åãî ïàëüöàìè.

Âèäèìî ëèöî ó ìåíÿ â òîò ìîìåíò áûëî íå ïðîñòî îáàëäåâøåå, à ÎØÀÐÀØÅÍÍÎÅ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî òèõî âçâûë è óñåëñÿ íà ïîë, çàõîäÿñü îò áåççâó÷íîãî ñìåõà.

Ñ òðóäîì âûçâîëèâ èç ïîä Ëþöèóñà îäíó èç ñâîèõ õâàòàòåëüíûõ êîíå÷íîñòåé, íó â ñìûñëå ðóêó, ÿ ïîêàçàëà ìàëü÷èøêå êóëàê: 

– ß óáüþ òåáÿ, ïàëî÷íèê. Òû ÷òî íàäåëàë?

- Äà íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, – ôûðêíóë Äðàêî. – Âèäèøü, êàê îí òåïåðü òåáÿ ëþáèò.

Ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà Ëþöèóñà, ñàìîçàáâåííî ëîáçàþùåãî ìîþ áåëóþ øåéêó, ÿ ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó ê Äðàêî: 

– Åñëè îí íåìåäëåííî íå ïðåêðàòèò, ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ. 

- ×åì èíòåðåñíî? – íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ñàäèñò, ïîèãðûâàÿ ïàëî÷êîé. 

- Íå áóäè âî ìíå çâåðÿ, – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñòðÿõíóòü Ëþöèóñà, íî äîáèâøèñü ëèøü òîã, ÷òî îí íåìåäëåííî ïåðåøåë îò øåè ê ãðóäè. - À òî ïðîñíåòñÿ ìûøü è óáåæèò!

- È êóäà æ òû äåíåøüñÿ, ìûøêà ìîÿ… - ìóðëûêíóë Äðàêî, âûòÿãèâàÿñü íà êîâðå, ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàÿ çà ðàçâèòèåì ñîáûòèé.

- Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, êóäà ÿ íàôèã äåíóñü, ñ ïîäâîäíîé-òî ëîäêè, – ñî âçäîõîì ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå. – Ìàëûø, åñëè òâîé ïàïêà íå ïðåêðàòèò ýòî áåçîáðàçèå, ÿ åãî óäåëàþ, êàê Áîã ÷åðåïàõó. 

Õèõèêíóâ, Äðàêî ïðîáîðìîòàë. – Íó ëàäíî, ìíå ñïàòü ïîðà. Êîìàíäóé òóò ñàìà.

- ÊÀÊ? – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ïîî÷åðåäíî êîñÿñü òî íà ìëàäøåãî, òî íà ñòàðøåãî Ìàëôîÿ.

- ß äîõîä÷èâî îáúÿñíèë ïàïî÷êå, ÷òî òâîè ñëîâà äëÿ íåãî çàêîí, – óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî è âûñêîëüçíóë èç ñïàëüíè.

- Ëþöèóñ, ñîëíûøêî, îñòàíîâèñü, à? Ìåíÿ óæå âûæèìàòü ïîðà è ñóøèòü ñðî÷íî, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç öåïêèõ îáúÿòèé, íåóòîìèìîãî âîçëþáëåííîãî. 

- ? – ïå÷àëüíûé âçãëÿä áûë ìíå îòâåòîì. 

Ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå ðàñòàÿòü îò íåáåñíîé êðàñîòû, ñòîëü ùåäðî ïðåäñòàâëåííîé ìîåìó âçîðó, è âñïîìèíàÿ â óìå òàáëèöó óìíîæåíèÿ, äàáû íå ïîääàòüñÿ æàëîñòè è íå êèíóòüñÿ â îáúÿòèÿ êðàñàâöà, ÿ ïðîöåäèëà. 

- Õî÷ó ñïàòü. Ñïàòü, ïîíèìàåøü?!! È òåáå ñîâåòóþ. Òî åñòü, ïðèêàçûâàþ. Íà áî÷îê ðàç äâà! È ñîïèì êàê ïîñëóøíûå äåòèøêè â äåòñêîì ñàäèêå. 

Ëþöèóñ èçÿùíî ñêîëüçíóë íà ñîñåäíþþ ïîäóøêó è ïîñëóøíî çàêðûë ãëàçà. 

- Âîò è ëàäóøêè! – îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îòïîëçëà ïîäàëüøå è çàâåðíóëàñü â ìÿãêîå îäåÿëî. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ëþáèìûé, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, íåïîíÿòíî ê êîìó îáðàùàÿñü.

****


	23. part23

****

Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ

Âûñîêèé áëîíäèí â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè, èëè èñêóøåíèå ìóæåì.

Òåïëûå ãóáû ëàñêîâî ñêîëüçèëè ïî ìîåìó ïëå÷ó, äðàçíÿ è áóäîðàæà ïîëóñîííîå âîîáðàæåíèå. Åùå òîëêîì íå ïðîñíóâøèñü, ÿ ñ óëûáêîé ïîòÿíóëàñü íàâñòðå÷ó èõ îáëàäàòåëþ. Îêàçàâøèñü â óþòíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ íåæíûõ ðóê, ÿ ìóðëûêíóëà. – Èäè êî ìíå. ß ñîñêó÷èëàñü. 

Åãî ðîò òóò æå îêàçàëñÿ â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò ìîåãî íå äàâ âîçìîæíîñòè äîãîâîðèòü. Óìåëûå ãóáû òâîðèëè âîëøåáíóþ ñêàçêó, à ðóêè âûâîäèëè ìåëîäèþ ìîåãî òåëà. Ìÿãêèé øåëê âîëîñ ñêîëüçíóë ïî ìîåé ùåêå òàêèì çíàêîìûì, íî áåçìåðíî âîëíóþùèì îùóùåíèåì. Ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Âîëîñû… Îíè áûëè… Ñâåòëûå…

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà? – ðåçêî îòòîëêíóâ Ëþöèóñà, íåäîóìåííî âçèðàþùåãî íà ìîè êóëüáèòû, ÿ ïåðåêàòèëàñü ê êðàþ êðîâàòè.

- Íî, òû ñàìà… - Ëþöèóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå. – Òû æå çâàëà ìåíÿ…

- ß?!! – ñîñêî÷èâ ñ êðîâàòè, ÿ îøàëåëî óñòàâèëàñü íà Ëþöèóñà. – Êîãäà?!!

- Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé? – Ìàëôîé ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòè è ñ òðåâîãîé óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Èäè ñþäà, ìèëàÿ. 

Ðóêè ñàìè ñîáîé ïîòÿíóëèñü êî ëáó – ìîæåò, ó ìåíÿ æàð, èëè ÿ áðåæó? Âèäåòü èñêðåííå îçàáî÷åííóþ ìîèì ñîñòîÿíèåì î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ ñóïðóãà áûëî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñòðàííî. Íè÷åãî ñåáå Èìïåðèî ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ. ß ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìàëôîÿ, è ùåêè ìãíîâåííî ñòàëè ïóíöîâûìè îò íàõëûíóâøèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Ýòî æ íàäî, ïåðåïóòàòü ëþáèìîãî ñ áëîíäèíîì. Äî ÷åãî áû ÿ ìîãëà äîéòè… Øëåïíóâ ñåáÿ ïî ùåêå, ÿ ðâàíóëà â âàííóþ, îñòàâëÿÿ âñå æàëîáû è ñòåíàíèÿ ñóïðóãà áåç âíèìàíèÿ. 

***

Ïðèñåâ íà êðàåøåê âàííîé, ÿ âïàëà â ãëóáîêóþ çàäóì÷èâîñòü. Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü ÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè îò... Íåðâíî õèõèêíóâ, ÿ íàïîëíèëà âàííó ãîðÿ÷åé âîäîé è íûðíóëà â àðîìàòíóþ ïåíó, ïûòàÿñü îòðåøèòüñÿ îò óìíûõ ìûñëåé. ß-òî â áåçîïàñíîñòè, à âîò ìîè ìîðàëüíûå óñòîè… åñëè Ëþöèóñ íå ïðåêðàòèò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ ñ ëþáîâüþ è îáîæàíèåì, ÿ æ ìîãó ðàñòàÿòü, è òîãäà… Ðûêíóâ, ÿ íàïîìíèëà ñåáå, ÷òî âñÿ åãî íåæíîñòü, ðåçóëüòàò Èìïåðèî äà è òîëüêî.

Ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà ïðèíåñëà îáëåã÷åíèå, è ÿ ñëåãêà ïîâåñåëåëà. À ÷òî? Ñåìåéíàÿ æèçíü, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ãðîçèòñÿ áûòü ëåãêîé è íåîáðåìåíèòåëüíîé, à çíà÷èò… ß îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óõìûëüíóëàñü. Çíà÷èò, ïîðà ïîäêðåïèòüñÿ!

***

Ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå áûòü ïàèíüêîé, ÿ âûñêîëüçíóëà èç âàííîé, ÷òîáû íåìåäëåííî áûòü ïîäõâà÷åííîé ñòðàæäóùèì ñóïðóãîì. – Òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî îòñóòñòâîâàëà, – âûäîõíóë îí â ìîé çàòûëîê, ïðèâëåêàÿ ìåíÿ ê ñåáå. – ß óæå óñïåë ñîñêó÷èòüñÿ. 

- Îôïóôñ… - ïðîìÿìëèëà ÿ, íàêðåïêî ïðèæàòàÿ ê åãî ãðóäè.

- ×òî? – Ëþöèóñ ïðèïîäíÿë ìîþ ãîëîâó çà ïîäáîðîäîê. – Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà, äîðîãàÿ?

- ß ãîâîðþ, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, îòïëåâûâàÿñü îò øåðñòÿíûõ âîðñèíîê èç åãî îäåÿíèÿ, çàáèâøèõñÿ ìíå â ðîò ïîñëå ñòðàñòíîãî îáúÿòèÿ. – ÎÒÏÓÑÒÈ!!!

- ? – ñíîâà ýòè ãðóñòíûå ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íà ìåíÿ ñ íåìûì óêîðîì. Âñå! Åùå îäèí òàêîé âçãëÿä â ìîþ ñòîðîíó è ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåíà íàäåòü ñîëíöåçàùèòíûå î÷êè. 

Ñîáðàâ âñþ âîëþ â êóëàê, ÿ ñäàâèëà åå äî ïðèäóøåííîãî õðèïà, è ïîäõâàòèëà Ëþöèóñà ïîä ðóêó. – Ìèëûé, à íå ïîðà ëè íàì ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïåðåêóñèòü?

- Âñå, ÷òî ïîæåëàåøü, – åãî ðóêà ëîâêîé çìååé ñêîëüçíóëà íà ìîþ òàëèþ, ñòàðàÿñü íåçàìåòíî ïåðåïîëçòè íèæå.

- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, – ìóðëûêíóëà ÿ, íàìåðòâî ïðèæèìàÿ ëîêòåì êîâàðíóþ çëîäåéêó â ðàéîíå òàëèè, íà÷èñòî îòñåêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ìàíåâðà, – à ïîñëå çàâòðàêà ìû íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàåì.

- Â ñïàëüíå? – óòî÷íèë Ëþöèóñ.

- Òû íåèñïðàâèì, – ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, è ìû íàïðàâèëèñü â ñòîëîâóþ.

***

- Äîðîãîé, ñïóñêàéñÿ îäèí, – ïðîïåëà ÿ, ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàÿ ñìîòðåòü íà ìóæà. – ß áóäó ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. 

Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîäõâàòèëà íåíàâèñòíóþ äëèííþùóþ þáêó è ïîì÷àëàñü ê Ìàëûøó, íå ñëóøàÿ åãî ðîáêèõ âîçðàæåíèé.

Âëåòåâ â ñïàëüíþ Äðàêî, ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê äâåðè, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå.

- Îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèøü! – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïîðîñåíîê, äàæå íå óäîñóæèâàÿñü íàòÿíóòü îäåÿëî ïîâûøå. – Áóðíàÿ íî÷êà?

- Îäåíüñÿ, ñâèíþøêà, – áðîñèëà ÿ â íåãî ðóáàøêîé, – à òî ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ!

- ß çàêàëåííûé! – ôûðêíóë Ìàëôîé è ñïîëç ñ êðîâàòè. – Íó, êàê äåëà?

- Ïîêà íå ðîäèëà… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà íà àâòîìàòå. – Ïîòîðàïëèâàéñÿ äàâàé.

- Êóäà ýòî? – óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ Äðàêî. – Ìíå è â ñâîåé êîìíàòå íåïëîõî…

- Äà? À ìíå ÷òî ïðèêàæåøü, îäíîé êóêîâàòü çà ñòîëîì ñ áàáóñüêîé òâîåé? Æäàòü ïîêà îíà ìíå â ÷àé ïëþíåò?

- Çà÷åì? – óäèâëåííî âûòàðàùèëñÿ Ìàëûø.

- Îé, íó êàêîé æå òû áåñòîëêîâûé! ×òîá îòðàâèòü! Çìåèíûé ÿä, îí òàêîé… Îïàñíûé! - íàçèäàòåëüíî áóðêíóëà ÿ. 

- Äà? – Áðîâè Ìàëûøà ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ. – Òîãäà ïëþíü ïåðâîé è âñå ïðîáëåìû ðåøåíû.

- Çàÿ, òåáå ÿçûê äåñíû íå ðåæåò? – âçäîõíóëà ÿ.

- Ñ êàêîé ýòî ðàäîñòè? – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî.

- Îñòðûé áîëüíî! - ïîäõâàòèâ åãî ïîä ðóêó, ÿ ïîòàùèëà ìàëü÷èøêó ê äâåðÿì. – Ìåíÿ òàê è ïîäìûâàåò çàíÿòüñÿ òâîèì âîñïèòàíèåì. 

- Òåòåíüêà, òîëüêî íå áåéòå! – âçâûë ìàëîëåòíèé íàõàë è, ëîâêî óâåðíóâøèñü îò áðîøåííîé â íåãî ïîäóøêè, õèõèêàÿ âûñêî÷èë â êîðèäîð.

- Äåòè, öâåòû æèçíè… - çàêàòèëà ÿ ãëàçà. – Èõ íàäî ñàæàòü ãîëîâêàìè âíèç, íà ìîãèëå èõ ðîäèòåëåé…

***

- Îäóâàí÷èê! – ÿ ïîéìàëà ìàëü÷èøêó çà ðóêó. – Ïîñòàðàéñÿ âíóøèòü ñâîåìó ïàïå, ÷òî ïðèñóòñòâèå òâîåé áàáóøêè íåæåëàòåëüíî. Ìîæåò, îòïðàâèì åå â ñâàäåáíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå âìåñòî íàñ?

Äðàêî ïðûñíóë. – Íó ó òåáÿ è ôàíòàçèÿ. Âïðî÷åì, áàáóëÿ ó íàñ çàãîñòèëàñü… 

- Òàê ó ìåíÿ åñòü íàäåæäà? – çàêàíþ÷èëà ÿ, åäâà íå ëîïàÿñü îò ëþáîïûòñòâà. Âåäü ëþáîìó ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ìàëûø óæå âñå ðàñïëàíèðîâàë. – Ìîÿ ïîìîùü ïîòðåáóåòñÿ?

- Ïðåäîñòàâü âñå ìíå. Òåáå òîëüêî íàäî ïîäûãðàòü â íóæíûé ìîìåíò, - åãî ãëàçà õèòðî áëåñíóëè â ïîëóòüìå êîðèäîðà. 

Äîãîâîðèâøèñü ñ Äðàêî î ëèíèè ïîâåäåíèÿ çà "äðóæíûì" ñåìåéíûì ñòîëîì, ìû ðóêà îá ðóêó ñïóñòèëèñü â ñòîëîâóþ. Ëþöèóñ íåìåäëåííî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ êî ìíå. – Òû òàê äîëãî îòñóòñòâîâàëà…

- Ìèëûé, ìû æåíàòû òîëüêî ñóòêè, à ó ìåíÿ óæå ðóêè ÷åøóòñÿ ïî ñêîâîðîäêå… - ìíîãîîáåùàþùå áóðêíóëà ÿ, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ ùåêó äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ.

Äðàêî, èçäàâ æóòêîå õðþêàíüå, ïîâåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå. – Òî åñòü âû, ìàìåíüêà ìå÷òàåòå êîðìèòü íàñ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî? 

- Äðàêî! – îòåö ñ óêîðèçíîé ïîãëÿäåë íà ñûíà. – Íå ñìåé ãðóáèòü Àëåêñå!

- Äàæå è íå äóìàë, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëûø. – Ïîâåðü ìíå, îòåö, ÿ çíàþ ÷òî ãîâîðþ. Àëåêñ ïðåâîñõîäíî ãîòîâèò.

ß îòñòðàíèëàñü îò ñóïðóãà è óëûáíóëàñü. - È ñåé÷àñ Àëåêñ îòïðàâèòñÿ íà êóõíþ è ïðèãîòîâèò ÷òî-íèáóäü îñîáåííîå, à ãëàâíîå, ñúåäîáíîå. Ýëüôû â ýòîì äîìå ñîâåðøåííî íå óìåþò ãîòîâèòü.

Ëþöèóñ êàøëÿíóë, à Äðàêî çàëèëñÿ çâîíêèì ñìåõîì. – Âèäèøü ëè, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ó íàñ âñåì çàïðàâëÿåò áàáóëÿ.

- Òåì õóæå äëÿ íåå, – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, è îòïðàâèëàñü çàâîåâûâàòü êóõîííûå ïðîñòîðû.

***

Îòñóòñòâèå Ãëèöèíèè ïîçâîëèëî ìíå ñïîêîéíî ïðèãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê, ÷òîáû óãîñòèòü ñâîèõ ìóæ÷èí âêóñíîé åäîé, à íå âåãåòàðèàíñêîé ñàëàòíî-êàïóñòíîé îòðàâîé. 

- Íó âîò è âñå! – ðàäîñòíî âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ñêèäûâàÿ ôàðòóê è ïåðåñòàâëÿÿ òàðåëêè ñ àïïåòèòíûì áåçîáðàçèåì íà ïîäíîñ. 

- À…Àëåêñà? – â äâåðÿõ êóõíè âîçíèêëà ñâåêðîâèùà, ïîñâåðêèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì ðàññåðæåííîé êîøêè. ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå?

- Îáæèâàþ ñâîé íîâûé äîì! – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, çîðêî ñëåäÿ çà âåäüìîé, êàáû íå ïîäñûïàëà ÷åãî â åäó. Ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î êîëëåêöèè ÿäîâ.

- Íî äîðîãàÿ… - Ãëèöèíèÿ ìåäëåííî, êàê çàïðàâñêèé óäàâ, ïðèáëèæàëàñü êî ìíå… è ê ïîäíîñó. – Çíàòíîé äàìå íå ïðèñòàëî ïà÷êàòü ðóêè íà êóõíå. Äëÿ ýòîãî åñòü äîìàøíèå ýëüôû.

- Àõ, ÿ, çíàåòå ëè, âñÿ òàêàÿ íåîæèäàííàÿ, ïîðûâèñòàÿ òàêàÿ. – îêðóãëèâ ãëàçà, ÿ âçãëÿäîì ïðîñòóøêè âçèðàëà íà ñòàðóøêó. – Çàõîòåëîñü ïîáàëîâàòü ëþáèìîãî ñîáñòâåííûì òâîðåíèåì. Âû íå ïðîòèâ?

- Íó ÷òî âû, - ïîäæàëà ãóáû ñâåêðîâü, – ìîæåò, âàì ïîìî÷ü?

- Íåò! – ïîäïðûãíóëà ÿ, è, ëîâêî îáîãíóâ Ãëèöèíèþ, ïîì÷àëàñü â ñòîëîâóþ.

***

Ãëèöèíèÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì ñâåðëèëà ìîå äðàãîöåííîå ÿ. Ìûñëåííî óõìûëüíóâøèñü, ÿ íåâèííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàäàì. ×òî, ñúåëà? Íàâåðíîå, íå îæèäàëà íàéòè ìåíÿ æèâîé è çäîðîâîé, äà åùå íàãëî óïëåòàþùåé èç îäíîé òàðåëêè ñ ëþáèìûì ñóïðóãîì ôðàíöóçñêèé îìëåò ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ. Òóò ÿ âçäîõíóëà. ×ðåçìåðíàÿ ëþáîâü Ìàëôîÿ íå ìåøàëà, îíà ïðîñòî äîñòàâàëà. ß ñ òîñêîé âñïîìèíàëà ÿçâèòåëüíûå ðåïëèêè è íàñìåøëèâûå âçãëÿäû Ñåâåðóñà. Åìó áû è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî êîðìèòü ìåíÿ ñ ëîæå÷êè. Âîò åñëè áû ÿ âäðóã çàáîëåëà, òîãäà…

- Åùå ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ, äîðîãàÿ? – ñâèðåïî óëûáíóëàñü ìàäàì, ïîòÿíóâøèñü ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå.

Ïîïåðõíóâøèñü, ÿ çàìàõàëà ðóêàìè: 

– Áëàãîäàðþ ïîêîðíåéøå. Ó ìåíÿ åùå ïîëíàÿ ÷àøêà.

- Íó, êàê çíàåòå, – ïîäæàëà ãóáû ìåãåðà.

***

Çàåëîçèâ íà ñòóëå îò ñíåäàþùåãî ìåíÿ íåòåðïåíèÿ, ÿ ïíóëà ïîä ñòîëîì íîãó Ìàëûøà. 

Óëûáíóâøèñü, ïàðíèøêà îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ëþöèóñó. – Îòåö, íå ïîðà ëè îáúÿâèòü î òîì ñþðïðèçå… ß ïðîñòî ñãîðàþ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà.

Ëþöèóñ âçäîõíóë è, ïðèòÿíóâ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàòü. – Ìàòóøêà, ÿ òóò ïîäóìàë íà äîñóãå, – îí ÷ìîêíóë ìåíÿ â çàòûëîê. – Òî åñòü ìû ïîäóìàëè… 

ß íàñòîðîæèëàñü. Î ÷åì, è, ãëàâíîå, êîãäà ýòî ìû äóìàëè?

Ñóïðóã, òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Ìîæåò, òåáå ïîðà îòäîõíóòü?

Ãëèöèíèÿ, íå äîíåñÿ äî ðòà ÷àøêè, çàñòûëà: 

– ×òî?

- Íó, ïîñêîëüêó ìû íå ïîåõàëè â ñâàäåáíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå, ìîæåò áûòü, ïîåäåøü òû?

Õîðîøî, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ìåíÿ äåðæàë, à òî áû òî÷íî ðóõíóëà. Ôèçèîíîìèÿ âåäüìû ïîòðÿñàëà ñìåíîé ÷óâñòâ: ãíåâ, óäèâëåíèå, ÿðîñòü… ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ. Âîîáðàæåíèå òóò æå óñëóæëèâî ïîäñóíóëî êàðòèíêó. Ãëèöèíèÿ, âåðõîì íà "Íèìáóñå", îòïðàâëÿåòñÿ â îäèíî÷íîå êðóãîñâåòíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå, à ÿ, ïóñêàÿ ñêóïóþ ñëåçó, ìàøó åé âñëåä ïëàòî÷êîì. 

- Íó, çíàåøü!.. - Ãëèöèíèÿ øâûðíóëà ñàëôåòêó íà ñòîë è ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì ïðîøåñòâîâàëà èç ñòîëîâîé.

- Îòåö, ìîæåò, òû åå äîãîíèøü? – êèâíóë Äðàêî íà óäàëÿþùóþñÿ áàáóëþ.

- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî. Íàì íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü, – íàõìóðèâøèñü, Ëþöèóñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà ìàòåðüþ.

- Íó, - õèòðî ïðèùóðèâøèñü, Äðàêîí÷èê óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî äåëî ñäåëàíî, è áàáóñÿ óæå ïàêóåò ÷åìîäàíû.

- À îíà åãî íå ðàñêîëäóåò? – îïàñëèâî ïîêîñèëàñü ÿ íà çàêðûâøóþñÿ çà Ëþöèóñîì äâåðü.

- Áàðûøíÿ, êíèæêè íàäî ÷àùå ÷èòàòü! – âçäîõíóë Ìàëôîé. – Íó ïîäóìàé ãîëîâîé. Èìïåðèî! – ðàçâå åãî îòíåñëè áû â îñîáûé îòäåë, åñëè êàæäûé äóðàê ñìîã áû åãî îòìåíèòü?

- Íó, çíàåøü! – íàäóëàñü ÿ. - Åñëè áû Áîã õîòåë, ÷òîáû ìû äóìàëè òîëüêî ãîëîâîé, îí áû ñäåëàë íàñ êîëîáêàìè.

- Êåì? – óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ Äðàêî.

- Î íåò, âòîðîãî îáúÿñíåíèÿ, êòî òàêîé êîëîáîê, ÿ íå âûíåñó, – ñõâàòèëàñü ÿ çà ãîëîâó. – Ïîøëè íà êóõíþ, ïîêàæó íà äåëå.

***

×åðåç ÷àñ êóõíÿ íàïîìèíàëà ñíåæíóþ ïîëÿíó. Çàïîðîøåííûé ìóêîé ïîë, ñâåðêàþùèé îñòðîâêàìè ðàñòàÿâøåãî ìàñëà, ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåðüåçíóþ óãðîçó äëÿ æèçíè, íî ýòî óæå íèêîãî íå âîëíîâàëî. 

Ðàñøàëèâøèéñÿ Äðàêî ñ òàêèì âîñòîðãîì ïðèíÿë ñêàçêó î êîëîáêå, ÷òî íåìåäëåííî ïðèíÿëñÿ ëåïèòü åãî ïîäîáèå. Âûâàëÿâøèñü â ìóêå, ìàñëå, è ðàçáèâ ïàðó ñêëÿíîê, ïàðíèøêà ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ÿâèë ìíå ñâîå òâîðåíèå. Ìîè êîììåíòàðèè î êîñîáîêîñòè è ñòðàííîé, íå ñâîéñòâåííîé êîëîáêó ýëëèïñîèäíîñòè ôîðì áûëè ïðèíÿòû â øòûêè. Â îòìåñòêó Íàõàëåíîê îæèâèë ñâîå òâîðåíèå è ýòîò, êîìêîâàòîãî âèäà, ãàä ïðèíÿëñÿ êðóæèòü âîêðóã, òàê è íîðîâÿ ÷ìîêíóòü ìåíÿ â íîñ. Âûóäèâ èç ïàìÿòè ÷àñòóøêó: 

Îõ, îõ, íå äàé Áîã,

Ñ ïîâàðàìè çíàòüñÿ!

Ùåêè â ìàñëå, íîñ â ìóêå,

Ëåçóò öåëîâàòüñÿ!

ß íåéòðàëèçîâàëà ãëàâíîãî ïðîòèâíèêà, òóò æå ïîâàëèâøåãîñÿ íà ïîë â ïðèñòóïå áåçóäåðæíîãî õîõîòà, è ïðèñòóïèëà ê ëåòàþùåìó ìîíñòðó, ëîâêèì óäàðîì ñêîâîðîäêè îòïðàâèâ êîëîáêà â íîêàóò.

Äàâ óêàçàíèÿ ýëüôàì íàñ÷åò îáåäà, ÿ îñòàâèëà ïàðíèøêó ïðåäàâàòüñÿ íåâèííûì øàëîñòÿì. Ïóñòü åãî ðàçâëå÷åòñÿ. Ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî ó ìàëü÷èêà â äåòñòâå ñ èãðàìè òóãî áûëî. Íó âîò, òåïåðü ìîæíî è ïåðåäîõíóòü. ß âûñêîëüçíóëà â êîðèäîð è òóò æå îêàçàëàñü â îáúÿòèÿõ ñóïðóãà. Íåò, ñ ýòèì òèïîì îïðåäåëåííî íàäî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü îòäèðàòü âëþáëåííóþ ïèÿâêó îò øåè.

- Ëþöèóñ! Íó, Ëþöèóñ! Íàì íàäî ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü! – ïûõòåëà ÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ íåðàâíóþ áîðüáó. 

Íàêîíåö, îí ñîèçâîëèë îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ìîåé äðàãîöåííîé ïåðñîíû è âïåðèëñÿ íåæíûì è ëàñêîâûì âçãëÿäîì â ìîè ÿñíûå î÷è. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ïðåêðàòè âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïîäðîñòîê â ïåðèîä ïîëîâîãî ñîçðåâàíèÿ! Òû æå âçðîñëûé ìóæ÷èíà. ß óñòàëà è õî÷ó ïîáûòü íåìíîãî â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå! - âûïàëèëà ÿ è çàæìóðèëàñü. Âûðàæåíèå ñåðûõ ãëàç íàïîìíèëî ìíå áàññåòà - òà æå âñåëåíñêàÿ ñêîðáü è ïîêîðíîñòü æåñòîêîé ñóäüáå.

- Âñå! Âñå íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü! – çàìàõàâ ðóêàìè, ÿ âûñêîëüçíóëà èç åãî îáúÿòèé. – Ìíå íàäî îòäîõíóòü! - ïîäõâàòèâ þáêè, ÿ ïîì÷àëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó.

Âëåòåâ â ñâîþ ñòàðóþ ñïàëüíþ, ÿ çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü, è ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü. ×òî-òî ÿ ñòàëà ïîðÿäêîì óñòàâàòü îò âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Íåâûíîñèìî õîòåëîñü âûðâàòüñÿ â ñûðîé è ïðîìîçãëûé Ëîíäîí, à åùå ëó÷øå â çàñíåæåííóþ Ìîñêâó... Ãîëîâà ïðîñòî ðàñêàëûâàëàñü, äà è ñïàòü õîòåëîñü íåèìîâåðíî, à ïîòîìó ÿ íå ñòàëà îòêàçûâàòü ñåáå â ñòîëü íåâèííîì æåëàíèè. Ðàñòÿíóâøèñü íà êðîâàòè, ÿ çàâåðíóëàñü â òåïëîå îäåÿëî è, ïîêðåï÷å ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå ïîäóøêó, ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñïàñèòåëüíûé ñîí. 

- Ïðîñíèñü! Äà ïðîñíèñü æå òû, ñïëþøêà!!! – êòî-òî îò÷àÿííî òðÿñ ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷î, ñàìûì íàãëûì îáðàçîì ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòü ìåíÿ èç îáúÿòèé äðóæåñòâåííîãî ìíå Ìîðôåÿ.

- Ì-ì? – ïðîìû÷àëà ÿ ÷òî-òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå, ïûòàÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ìóòíîé ôèãóðå, ìàÿ÷èâøåé ïåðåäî ìíîé.

- Ïðîñíèñü è ïîé! Ê íàì åäåò…

- Íåóæåëè ðåâèçîð? – ÿ ñêåïòè÷åñêè ïî÷åñàëà ïåðåíîñèöó, õìóðî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Äðàêî. – Âåðèòñÿ ñ òðóäîì.

- Âîëäåìîðò ê íàì åäåò, – âûïàëèë Ìàëôîé, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå.

- Àñü? – ñîí êàê âåòðîì ñäóëî. Íè÷åãî ñåáå, çàÿâî÷êè íà íî÷ü. – Ó íàñ òóò ÷òî, âå÷åðèíêà Îáùåñòâà àíîíèìíûõ àëêîãîëèêîâ ïëàíèðóåòñÿ? – çëî ôûðêíóëà ÿ. – À õîçÿéêó êòî-íèáóäü äîãàäàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü?

- Òû áû íå ÿçâèëà, îí âåäü ñïåöèàëüíî èç-çà òåáÿ íàãðÿíóòü ðåøèë, - ìðà÷íî çàìåòèë Äðàêî. – Êàê âûêðó÷èâàòüñÿ-òî áóäåì? Òåìíûé ëîðä, ýòî òåáå íå áàáóëÿ…

Ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü ñ ëÿçãîì îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë. – À ÷åì ýòî ÿ òàê åãî çàèíòåðåñîâàëà?

- Íó êàê æå! – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàëôîé. – Íàâåðíÿêà îí íàìåðåí çàïîëó÷èòü òåáÿ â êà÷åñòâå íîâîãî ÷ëåíà.

- Ýòî òî÷íî íå êî ìíå! – îòðåçàëà ÿ, âîçìóùåííî ãëÿäÿ íà õèõèêàþùåãî Ìàëôîÿ. – ×òî ðàçîøåëñÿ? ß èìåëà â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ íå èç ÷èñëà àëêîãîëèêîâ, à òû ÷òî ïîäóìàë?

- Íè÷åãî-íè÷åãî… - óõìûëêà Äðàêîí÷èêà êîãî óãîäíî ìîãëà äîâåñòè äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ.

- Õâàòèò õè-õè ðàçâîäèòü, – áóðêíóëà ÿ. – ×òî äåëàòü-òî áóäåì?

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - óñòàëî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìàëôîé, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì. – Ëó÷øå áû òåáå ñ íèì âîîáùå íå âèäåòüñÿ, - ïàðåíü ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè. – Íå ñàìîå ïðèÿòíîå çðåëèùå.

Îí ÷òî, ïðàâäà, òàêîé ñòðàøíûé? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ èç ëþáîïûòñòâà. Âñå æå íå êàæäûé äåíü íà òåáÿ ïðèåçæàåò ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ çëîé ãåíèé âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà.

- Äà ïðè÷åì òóò âíåøíîñòü? – ðàçäðàæåííî áóðêíóë ìàëü÷èøêà. – Äåëî âåäü â òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ðàñêóñèòü òåáÿ, à òîãäà…

- ×òî òîãäà? – ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ.

- Òîãäà óæå áóäåò íå äî ñìåõà… - ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé çàäóì÷èâî ïîòèðàÿ ïîäáîðîäîê. – Âîò ÷òî, íàäî ÷òîáû òû ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ïóñòûøêîé, èç êîòîðîé î÷åíü óäîáíî âûêà÷èâàòü êàïèòàëû è ê òîìó æå ñòðàøíåíüêîé…

- Íó âîò åùå! – ïîëåçëà ÿ â áóòûëêó. – À êàê æå öåííûå ñâåäåíèÿ, øïèîíñêàÿ ðàáîòà è âîîáùå? À ïîòîì, íó çàìàñêèðóþñü ÿ, à óìèùå êóäà äåâàòü?

Äðàêî òèõî ñïîëç íà ïîë: 

– Ñàìîìíåíèå ó òåáÿ…

- Òàê âåäü ñàì ñåáÿ íå ïîõâàëèøü, òàê è óìðåøü â áåçâåñòíîñòè è áåäíîñòè, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, ïîìîãàÿ Ìàëûøó ïîäíÿòüñÿ. – Ëàäíî, êàêîâ ïëàí?


	24. part24

****

Ãëàâà âîñüìàÿ

Ê íàì åäåò Âîëäåìîðò, èëè Ðèäë, Òîì Ðèäë…

Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïîñòàðàëèñü íà ñëàâó. Çàòÿíóòàÿ â êîðñåò , çà÷åõëåííàÿ â äëèííîå ïëàòüå è çàñóíóòàÿ â òóôëè íà âûñîêîì êàáëóêå, à ïîòîìó áåçóìíî çëàÿ, ÿ ñòîÿëà íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ëåñòíèöû â õîëëå è âñòðå÷àëà ãîñòåé, êàê íàñòîÿùàÿ õîçÿéêà.

- Ïðÿìî-òàêè íà÷èíàþ îùóùàòü ñåáÿ Ìàðãàðèòîé… - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, ëàñêîâî óëûáàÿñü î÷åðåäíîé ðîæå, ïåðåñòóïàþùåé ïîðîã äîìà è ñòðåìÿùåéñÿ îáëîáûçàòü ìîå ñèÿòåëüñòâî. – Ìîæåò, ìíå åùå è êîëåíêó öåëîâàòü áóäóò?

- ×òî òû ñêàçàëà, äîðîãàÿ? – Ëþöèóñ âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ óäîáíûì ìîìåíòîì è ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå.

- Íè÷åãî-íè÷åãî, ìèëûé, íàì åùå äîëãî òóò ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ?

- Óñòàëà? – çàáîòëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ñóïðóã, íåæíî öåëóÿ ìåíÿ â âèñîê.

- Íåò, ÷òî òû! Òàê âåñåëî ìíå íå áûëî íèêîãäà, - ïðîâîðêîâàëà ÿ, óíûëî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñëèâêè âîëøåáíîãî îáùåñòâà, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, áåçíàäåæíî ïðîêèñøèå.

Âäðóã ðóêà Ìàëôîÿ ðåçêî ñæàëà ìîé áîê, è áåç òîãî èçìó÷åííûé êîðñåòîì.

ß íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèëàñü: 

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Õîçÿèí, - âûäîõíóë ìíå â óøêî Ëþöèóñ, óñòðåìèâøèñü ê íîâîïðèáûâøåìó ñóáúåêòó, çàêóòàííîìó â ïëàù ñ êàïþøîíîì, óâëåêàÿ ìîå íåñ÷àñòíîå òåëî çà ñîáîé.

- Ìîé ëîðä, âû âñå æå ïðèáûëè. ß ñ÷àñòëèâ âûðàçèòü âà…

- Íå ñïåøè, Ëþöèóñ, - íèçêèé áàðõàòíûé ãîëîñ îáîðâàë Ìàëôîÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå, - ó òåáÿ åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ äëÿ âûðàæåíèÿ ñâîåãî ïî÷òåíèÿ è âîñõèùåíèÿ, à ïîêà ïðåäñòàâü ìåíÿ ñâîåé î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé ñóïðóãå. Âåäü ðàäè ýòîãî, ñîáñòâåííî, ÿ è ïðèáûë…

Ìàëôîé òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîâîçãëàñèë: 

– Àëåêñà, ïîçâîëü ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáå íàøåãî óâàæàåìîãî ãîñòÿ, ïî÷òèâøåãî íàñ ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, ëîðäà Âîëäåìîðòà.

- Äëÿ Âàñ ÿ Òîì, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, - ïðîãîâîðèë îí, ÿâíî óëûáàÿñü.

Ðóêè, çàòÿíóòûå â òîíêèå êîæàíûå ïåð÷àòêè, ïîòÿíóëèñü ê êàïþøîíó, è ÿ ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëà ñåáÿ îò êðèêà. ß ñîâåðøåííî íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìîé æåëóäîê ïåðåíåñåò ýêñòåðüåð ýòîãî ãîñïîäèíà. Óñòàâèâøèñü ñòåêëåíåþùèì âçãëÿäîì ÷óòü âûøå åãî ãîëîâû, ÿ ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé. Ý… íó, çíàåòå… òàê ìîæíî è óäàð ïîëó÷èòü. Íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëà ïàðà íàñìåøëèâûõ è âíèìàòåëüíûõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, à åãî ëîâêèå ðóêè îñâîáîæäåííûå îò ïëåíà ïåð÷àòîê òÿíóëè ìîþ ðóêó ê ãóáàì, èçîãíóòûì â äîâîëüíîé óëûáêå. Âèäíî îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýôôåêòîì, ïðîèçâåäåííûì íà ìîþ ñêðîìíóþ ïåðñîíó: 

– Ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ.

- Âçàèìíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ è îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. – Ýòî òàêàÿ ÷åñòü äëÿ íàñ…

- À âîò ýòîãî íå íàäî, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. Åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ê ìîåìó ïîäáîðîäêó, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ åãî. – Íå ëþáëþ èçëèøíåé ñêðîìíîñòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî âû îêàçàëè ìíå ÷åñòü, ïîçâîëèâ ïîñåòèòü âàø äîì.

Ñ òðóäîì, íî ÿ âñå æå óäåðæàëàñü îò ÿçâèòåëüíîãî êîììåíòàðèÿ î ñîìíèòåëüíîé ÷åñòè, íî âûðàæåíèå ìîèõ ãëàç îñòàâëÿëî æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî.

Âîëäåìîðò âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàë çà ìíîé è îò íåãî íå óñêîëüçíóëî òî, êàê ðàññåðæåííî ïîëûõíóëè çåëåíûå ìîëíèè â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. 

– Íàñëûøàí î Âàøåì èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîì òåìïåðàìåíòå… - ïðîòÿíóë îí, åõèäíî óñìåõíóâøèñü. Â íàøèõ êðàÿõ íå÷àñòî âñòðåòèøü íàñòîÿùóþ ôðàíöóæåíêó. Õîòÿ ÿ ñêîðåå íàçâàë áû Âàñ èñïàíêîé. Åñòü â Âàñ ÷òî-òî òàêîå, çíàåòå, ôëàìåíêî… êîððèäà… àóòîäàôå…

Âïåðâûå â æèçíè ÿ íå íàõîäèëàñü ñ îòâåòîì, è ëèõîðàäî÷íî øàðèëà â êàðìàíàõ â ïîèñêàõ ñëîâ. Îòêðîâåííûå óãðîçû â ôèçèîíîìèþ, õîòü è ïðèêðûòûå ëåñòüþ, ìåíÿ íå ïîðàäîâàëè íè÷óòü. ×òî ýòî åìó âçáðåëî â ãîëîâó ñâÿòóþ èíêâèçèöèþ ïðèïëåñòè, íà èñïóã áåðåò? Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìíå àáñîëþòíî ðàñõîòåëîñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ãåðîè÷åñêèì ðàçâåä÷èêîì è äîáëåñòíûì øïèîíîì.

Âíåçàïíî äîìîâîé ýëüô ñîîáùèë î ïðèõîäå åùå îäíîãî ãîñòÿ. Óñëûøàâ èìÿ, ÿ ïîõîëîäåëà. Êàê æå ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü, ÷òî îí íåïðåìåííî ïîæàëóåò íà âå÷åðèíêó. Âöåïèâøèñü â Ëþöèóñà îáåèìè ðóêàìè, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóòü è ñäàâëåííî îéêíóëà. Êîðñåò, ÷òîá åìó ïóñòî áûëî. Åñëè òàê ïîéäåò è äàëüøå, ÿ çàïðîñòî ãðîõíóñü â îáìîðîê êàê êàêàÿ-íèáóäü êèñåéíàÿ áàðûøíÿ.

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû îïàçäûâàåøü… - îáåðíóëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò. – ×òî ýòî ñ òîáîé? Òû æå âñåãäà òàê ìàíèàêàëüíî ïóíêòóàëåí…

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íî Äàìáëäîð îïÿòü óñòðîèë îäíî èç ñâîèõ èäèîòñêèõ ñîâåùàíèé, - óñëûøàëà ÿ çíàêîìûé ÿäîâèòûé òîí è îáåðíóëàñü.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, áðàòåö, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè.

- Ïðåêðàñíî âûãëÿäèòå, ìèëàÿ ñåñòðèöà… - ïðîöåäèë îí, îêèäûâàÿ ìåíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ñòàëà íèæå ïðèìåðíî âïîëîâèíó. Âîò ïðèïå÷àòàë, òàê ïðèïå÷àòàë…

- Âàøèìè ìîëèòâàìè, ëþáåçíûé áðàòåö, - òèõî ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, îáîëüñòèòåëüíî ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Ëþöèóñó, âïàâøåìó â ñîñòîÿíèå ýéôîðèè îò íåîæèäàííî ñâàëèâøåéñÿ ëàñêè. Ñåâåðóñ îòâåòèë ìíå âçãëÿäîì ðàçúÿðåííîé êîáðû. ß áðîñèëà îòâåòíûé, íå ìåíåå âçáåøåííûé. Àòìîñôåðà íàêàëÿëàñü. Ìû ñêðåñòèëè êëèíêè…

Íî çàâåðøèòü äóýëü íàì íå óäàëîñü.

- ×òî ÿ âèæó! Âû íå î÷åíü ëàäèòå ìåæäó ñîáîé? – õîõîòíóë Âîëäåìîðò íàáëþäàÿ íàøó ìàëåíüêóþ áàòàëèþ. – ×åì âûçâàí ñòîëü íåëàñêîâûé ïðèåì, äîðîãàÿ? – Âîëäåìîðò ëåãêî ïåðåõâàòèë ìåíÿ ó Ìàëôîÿ áðîñèâ íåáðåæíîå, íå ñîìíåâàÿñü âèäèìî, â îòâåòå. – Òû ïîçâîëèøü, Ëþöèóñ? Ìîãó ÿ íà ïðàâàõ ïî÷åòíîãî ãîñòÿ íåíàäîëãî ïîõèòèòü ïðåëåñòíóþ õîçÿéêó?

ß õðàíèëà ìîë÷àíèå ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü êàê âûêðóòèòüñÿ èç ùåêîòëèâîé ñèòóàöèè. Î÷óòèòüñÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, ýòî âàì íå Ëþöèóñà âîêðóã ïàëüöà îáâåñòè… 

Ïðîâîæàåìûå äâóìÿ íàñòîðîæåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè ìû ïðîøåñòâîâàëè â çèìíèé ñàä. Ìäà… íàäî íå çàáûòü äàòü çàäàíèå äîìîâûì ýëüôàì âûðóáèòü åãî ïîä êîðåíü è ëèêâèäèðîâàòü êàê êëàññ. Èíà÷å ÿ áóäó âçäðàãèâàòü êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà çàãëÿíó ñþäà. Åñëè êîíå÷íî îñòàíóñü â æèâûõ…

- Èòàê, ìîÿ ìèëàÿ ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, – îí áóðàâèë ìåíÿ èñïûòóþùèì âçãëÿäîì. – Êàê âèæó, âû íå î÷åíü-òî æàëóåòå áðàòöà è íå òàê óæ âëþáëåíû â ñâîåãî ñóïðóãà. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì îáîñíîâàíà òàêàÿ õîëîäíîñòü?

Íà êîé åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü âûÿñíÿòü ìîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ … Ðóãíóâøèñü ïðî ñåáÿ ïàðó ðàç ÿ èñïûòàëà íåáîëüøîå îáëåã÷åíèå, çàîäíî ïðîäóìàâ äàëüíåéøåå ïîâåäåíèå, ÿ ñìåëî âçãëÿíóëà â ãëàçà òåìíîãî ëîðäà: 

– ß íèêîãäà íå áûëà îñîáåííî áëèçêà ñ áðàòîì, ëîðä…

- Òîì, äëÿ âàñ Òîì, – íàïîìíèë ìíå Âîëäåìîðò, óñàæèâàÿ ìåíÿ íà íåáîëüøîé äèâàí÷èê è ïðèäâèãàÿñü êàê ìîæíî áëèæå. – À ÷òî æå íàø áåäíÿãà Ëþöèóñ?

- Ñ÷àñòëèâûå áðàêè, Òîì, - ÿ ïîñëàëà åìó çëóþ óëûáêó, – îñíîâûâàþòñÿ íà îäíîì èíòåðåñíîì ïðèíöèïå, êîòîðîãî ÿ ïðèäåðæèâàþñü ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì.

- Ëþáîïûòíî… - ïðîòÿíóë çàèíòðèãîâàííûé çëîäåé. – È êàêîâ æå ýòî ïðèíöèï?

- Â ëþáâè è áðàêå ñ÷àñòëèâû òå ïàðû, ãäå îäíà ñòîðîíà áåçóìíî ëþáèò, à äðóãàÿ ìèëîñòèâî ïîçâîëÿåò ñåáÿ ëþáèòü, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, ñ ïðåóâåëè÷åííûì âíèìàíèåì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñâîé âååð.

- Çàáàâíî. ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ îòíîñèòñÿ êî âòîðîé êàòåãîðèè, – âåñåëî ïðîèçíåñ Âîëäåìîðò.

- Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ýòî ðàñïëàòà çà ìó÷åíèÿ áðîøåííûõ æåíùèí, – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ êèäàÿ íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä èç-ïîä ðåñíèö. 

- Âû íåïîäðàæàåìû… - õîõîòíóë Âîëäåìîðò. – À ÷òî æå ñ âàøèì áðàòöåì?

- Ñåâåðóñ, åäèíñòâåííûé îñòàâøèéñÿ â æèâûõ, èç âñåé ìîåé ðîäíè, – ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, – íî ìû íå èñïûòûâàåì ãëóáîêèõ ðîäñòâåííûõ ÷óâñòâ.

- ×òî òàê? – ïðèùóðèëñÿ Òåìíûé ëîðä.

- Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ, – âçäîõíóëà ÿ, îáìàõèâàÿñü âååðîì, – âñåãî è íå óïîìíèøü.

- À ÿ ëþáëþ äëèííûå ïîâåñòâîâàíèÿ, – ïðîòÿíóë Âîëäåìîðò, îòáèðàÿ ìîé âååð, – òàê ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî?

- ×òî-òî ñ ïàìÿòüþ ìîåé ñòàëî îò÷åãî-òî ìíå åå ìàëî… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü ïðàâäèâóþ èñòîðèþ, áîëåå-ìåíåå ïîõîæóþ íà ïðàâäó. Ýõ, ïèòü, òàê ïèòü! – ñêàçàë êîòåíîê, êîãäà íåñëè åãî òîïèòü! Ãäå íàøà íå ïðîïàäàëà? - Âèäèòå ëè, ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íèêîãäà íå ëàäèëè. Îí íàìíîãî ñòàðøå ìåíÿ, ê òîìó æå, îí ìóæ÷èíà…

- Íåóæåëè âàøà íåïðèÿçíü îñíîâàíà òîëüêî íà òàêèõ ïóñòÿêàõ?

- Ìîå çàìóæåñòâî òîæå åãî ðóê äåëî, à ÿ íå ïðèâûêëà, êîãäà ìíå íàâÿçûâàþò ñâîå ìíåíèå! - ôûðêíóëà ÿ. 

- À âû ñâîåíðàâíàÿ îñîáà, – õìûêíóë Âîëäåìîðò.

- Âû ðàçî÷àðîâàíû? - 

- Íè÷óòü. Áîëüøèíñòâî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ çäåñü - áåçìîçãëûå èäèîòû, ïðåñìûêàþùèåñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé. Ýêçàëüòèðîâàííûå îñîáû, äàæå íå ïûòàþùèåñÿ ïîíÿòü ìåíÿ è òàê ìàëî ñïîñîáíûõ îöåíèòü ìîé ãåíèé.

ß ïðèñâèñòíóëà ïðî ñåáÿ. Íè÷åãî ñåáå çàìàøêè ó òîâàðèùà. Íàïîëåîí îòäûõàåò.

- À ÷òî âû ñêàæåòå, åñëè ÿ ïðåäëîæó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì? – ïðèäâèíóëñÿ îí åùå áëèæå, õîòÿ, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, áëèæå óæå íåêóäà.

- Ê êîìó? – çàõëîïàëà ÿ ðåñíèöàìè.

- Àëåêñ, íå çàñòàâëÿéòå ìåíÿ ïîæàëåòü î ñêàçàííîì, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Âîëäåìîðò. – Âû æå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå, î ÷åì ÿ. Íàøåìó äâèæåíèþ íå ïîìåøàþò óìíûå ëþäè.

Î-ëÿ-ëÿ… Ïîëèòèê, ïðèðîæäåííûé ïîëèòèê. Íàøåìó äâèæåíèþ… ñëîâíî îí ãîâîðèò íå î øàéêå ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, à î ïîëèòè÷åñêîé ïàðòèè. Íåò, âû ñëûøàëè? Íå ðàññëûøàëè? Òîãäà ïîìîéòå óøè è èäèòå ñþäà, îí ïîâòîðèò äëÿ âàñ ñïåöèàëüíî. Êàê, âû íå âåðèòå â ñêàçêè? À ÿ ïî÷òè ïîâåðèëà…

- Î÷åíü ëåñòíî ïîëó÷èòü îò Âàñ òàêîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, íî… - ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îòïîëçòè è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî äèâàí êîí÷èëñÿ.

- Íî?.. – ïîäáîäðèë ìåíÿ Òîì.

- Íî ÿ áû õîòåëà ïîäóìàòü, - âûäîõíóëà ÿ, áàëäåÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîé õðàáðîñòè.

- Áðàâî, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé! – ðàñòÿíóâ ãóáû â óëûáêå, Âîëäåìîðò îòêèíóëñÿ íà äèâàíå. – Äîñòîéíûé îòâåò. Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî âû ïðîøëè ïðîâåðêó. Åñëè áû âû ñîãëàñèëèñü ñðàçó, ÿ ñ÷åë áû ýòî âåñüìà ñòðàííûì. Äåëîâàÿ æåíùèíà äîëæíà âñå îáäóìàòü, íå òàê ëè? Âû, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íàñòîÿùàÿ ñëèçåðèíêà…

Âçäîõíóâ ñâîáîäíåå, ÿ óõìûëüíóëàñü. Âû äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîæåòå, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ñëèçåðèíêà. 

- Èòàê, êîãäà ÿ ñìîãó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà âàø îòâåò? – Òîì âûæèäàþùå íàâèñ íàäî ìíîé.

- Ì-ì-ì… - ÿ óæå ïîëíîñòüþ ñìèðèëàñü ñ íåèçáåæíîñòüþ ïàäåíèÿ ìîåãî äðàãîöåííîãî òåëà íà ïîë, êàê âäðóã…

Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ â òèøèíå ãðîõîò çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âñêî÷èòü ñ äèâàí÷èêà, à Âîëäåìîðòà íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèòüñÿ: 

– ×òî ýòî?

- Íå çíàþ, íî äóìàþ, ìíå ñòîèò ïîéòè è óçíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? – îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóâ, ÿ âûáåæàëà èç ñàäà è óñòðåìèëàñü ê èñòî÷íèêó øóìà.

Óçðåâ îòêðûâøóþñÿ ìîåìó âçîðó êàðòèíó, ÿ åäâà óäåðæàëàñü îò âèçãà. Ñîáðàâøàÿñÿ â ïðèëåãàþùåì ê ñàäó çàëå òîëïà êîãî óãîäíî ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü âçäðîãíóòü. Ìåíÿ îêðóæàëè ìèëûå, ñèìïàòè÷íûå ëþäè. Ìåäëåííî ñæèìàÿ êîëüöî. Íåðâíî õèõèêíóâ, ÿ, ñîïðîâîæäàåìàÿ âçãëÿäàìè çàâèñòíèêîâ. Ïðîðâàëàñü ñêâîçü áëîêàäó, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, êòî æå, ñîáñòâåííî, ñòàë ìîèì ñïàñèòåëåì. Òàê âîâðåìÿ óñòðîèâ òàðàòàì.

- Àëåêñà, - âûíûðíóâøèé èç òîëïû Ëþöèóñ óöåïèëñÿ çà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî óòîïàþùèé çà ñîëîìèíêó, - íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- Íå ñåé÷àñ. Ìèëûé, - çàìàõàëà ÿ ðóêàìè. – ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- ×òî? – Ëþöèóñ ðàçäðàæåííî ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè. – Òû ìîãëà áû è íå çàäàâàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ. Âñå íåóìåñòíîå è íåëåïîå â íàøåì äîìå ïðîèñõîäèò ïî âèíå ýòîé îøèáêè ïðèðîäû.

- Êàêîé åùå îøèáêè? Î ÷åì òû? – ÿ òàê ïðèâûêëà âèäåòü â ãëàçàõ ñóïðóãà áåçîáëà÷íîå íåáî, ÷òî íåâîëüíî ïîåæèëàñü, îáíàðóæèâ âìåñòî íåãî ñâèíöîâûå òó÷è.

- Ëþöèóñ õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî, ñ ïîçâîëåíèÿ ñêàçàòü. Íåäîðàçóìåíèå ïðîèçîøëî ïî âèíå Äðàêî, - ïîñëûøàëîñü çíàêîìîå âîð÷àíèå ìîåãî äðàæàéøåãî "áðàòöà".

- Ïðîñòèòå, ìàìàí, - Äðàêî ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê íàøåé êîìïàíèè íåòâåðäîé ïîõîäêîé, - íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ…

- Äà òû è ñåé÷àñ íà íîãàõ íå äåðæèøüñÿ! – ðûêíóëà ÿ, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ øàòàþùååñÿ òåëî. – Íåìåäëåííî áàèíüêè!

- Ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì! – êèâíóë ìàëü÷èøêà, åäâà íå îïðîêèíóâ ìåíÿ íà ïîë. Èñïóãàâøèñü, ÷òî íå ñìîãó óäåðæàòü ìàëûøà, ÿ íå ïðèäóìàëà íè÷åãî ëó÷øå êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü â êà÷åñòâå îïîðû Ñåâåðóñà. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü, îí âñå æå ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó ïîìîùè è, ïåðåõâàòèâ ïàðíèøêó, ïðîöåäèë: 

– Ãäå åãî êîìíàòà?

Îñòàâèâ ðàçúÿðåííîãî Ëþöèóñà óñïîêàèâàòü ãîñòåé, ÿ ïðîâîäèëà ïðîôåññîðà íà âòîðîé ýòàæ Âåñü ïóòü íàâåðõ Äðàêî íå ïðåêðàùàë ãëóïî óõìûëÿòüñÿ è íåñòè âñÿ÷åñêèé áðåä. Íå âûäåðæàâ, Ñåâåðóñ ðÿâêíóë íà þíîãî ïüÿí÷óæêó, íî è ýòîò ìåòîä íå ïðèíåñ æåëàåìûõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Äîñòàâèâ Äðàêî â åãî êîìíàòó è óëîæèâ íà êðîâàòü, Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ñáåæàòü, íî íå òóò-òî áûëî! Îòïóñòèòü åãî ïðîñòî òàê áûëî áû íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîé ãëóïîñòüþ. Âöåïèâøèñü â ðóêàâ åãî ñþðòóêà, ÿ ïåðåøëà â íàñòóïëåíèå è ïðèïåðëà ïðîôåññîðà ê ñòåíêå: 

– Ñåâåðóñ, íàì íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü!

- Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî áûòü ðÿäîì ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì! – îò÷åêàíèë ìèñòåð Âðåäèíà, ïûòàÿñü ñòðÿõíóòü ìîþ ðóêó.

ß ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ðâóùèåñÿ íàðóæó ýìîöèè. Âîä âåäü, îñåë! – Äà ïîñëóøàé æå òû ìåíÿ!

- Íàì íå î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü! – Ñåâåðóñó, íàêîíåö, óäàëîñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ è îí êèíóëñÿ ê äâåðè òàê ñòðåìèòåëüíî, ñëîâíî çà íèì ãíàëàñü ñàìà ñìåðòü.

- Ãîñïîäè, äà îñòàíîâèñü æå òû õîòÿ áû íà ñåêóíäó! – âçìîëèëàñü ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü óõâàòèòü åãî çà ìàíòèþ.

- Óæå îñòàíîâèëñÿ… - çëîâåùåå øèïåíèå çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ âçãëÿíóòü íà ïðîôåññîðà. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äâåðè. Îí ïðîíçàë ìåíÿ ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì. – Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, âû ïðîñòî ïðèðîæäåííàÿ êîìåäèàíòêà. Òàëàíòëèâî ñûãðàíî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Âàì óäàþòñÿ íå òîëüêî ïîñòåëüíûå ñöåíû. 

Ìîå èçóìëåíèå ïåðåñèëèëî ÿðîñòü, è òîëüêî ïîýòîìó îí áûë åùå æèâ. – Î ÷åì òû?

- Âåëèêîëåïíî çàäóìàíî! Òùàòåëüíî îòðåïåòèðîâàíî. ß íè ìèíóòû íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïàðåíü ïüÿí. Íó à ïîêà Âû âèñëè íà ìíå, Âàø ìèëûé ìàëûø çàïåð äâåðü, è âåñüìà ñëîæíûì çàêëèíàíèåì. Íàäî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå. Íåóæåëè âñå ýòî òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé? – îí íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë. - Ìàëåíüêèé çìååíûø òîæå ãðååò òâîþ ïîñòåëü, èëè òû íàøëà èíûå ñïîñîáû åãî óêðîùåíèÿ?

Ýòî íåçàñëóæåííîå îñêîðáëåíèå ñòàëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. ß çàìàõíóëàñü, ïûòàÿñü óäàðèòü åãî.

- Íó óæ íåò, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ, - ïåðåõâàòèâ ìîþ ðóêó, Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë åå ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî ÿ íåâîëüíî îõíóëà îò áîëè, - ýòîò íîìåð ó òåáÿ íå ïðîéäåò!

Ïûòàÿñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç æåëåçíîé õâàòêè, ÿ ïîêà÷íóëàñü íà ïðåäàòåëüñêèõ êàáëóêàõ è ðóõíóëà íà ïðîôåññîðñêóþ ãðóäü.

- ×òî ÿ âèæó? Íåóæåëè òåáå âñå åùå íåäîñòàåò ìåíÿ? Ëþöèóñ íå â ñèëàõ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ òâîèì òåìïåðàìåíòîì? – óõìûëêà Ñåâåðóñà ðàçîçëèëà ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå è ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü âûðûâàòüñÿ ñ óäâîåííîé ýíåðãèåé: 

– Êàêîãî ÷åðòà! Ïóñòè ìåíÿ, ñëûøèøü? Íå ñìåé…

- Íóò óæ, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, - îí ïðîøèïåë ýòè ñëîâà. Íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ìîåìó ëèöó, - î÷åíü äàæå ïîñìåþ! Íå ÿ èñêàë ýòîé âñòðå÷è. Òû ñäåëàëà âñå, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé íàåäèíå. Òàê ÷òî íàñëàæäàéñÿ! Ñ÷èòàé, ýòî ìîé ïîäàðîê íà ñâàäüáó!

Åãî ëèöî ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëîñü ðÿäîì, è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Ñåâåðóñ öåëîâàë ìåíÿ. Çëîé. Ðàíÿùèé òåëî è äóøó ïîöåëóé îïóñòèëñÿ íà ìîè ãóáû. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü çàïëàêàòü îò áîëè è… áåññèëèÿ… Áåññèëèÿ ïðåðâàòü ýòó ïûòêó. ß ðàñòâîðèëàñü â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ, ñîãëàøàÿñü äàæå íà òàêóþ ìàëîñòü, ëèøü áû îí áûë ñî ìíîé.

Íåîæèäàííî îí îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ è ïðîöåäèë: 

– Áåäíûé ñòàðèíà Ëþöèóñ, âçÿòü â æåíû òàêîå ñîêðîâèùå. Òû òàê ëþáåçíà ñî âñåìè åãî ãîñòÿìè èëè ÿ âõîæó â ÷èñëî èçáðàííûõ?

ß çàäîõíóëàñü îò íåñïðàâåäëèâîãî îñêîðáëåíèÿ: 

– Âèäèò Áîã, ÿ äîëãî òåðïåëà! Óáèðàéñÿ! ß áîëüøå íå õî÷ó òåáÿ âèäåòü!

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì! – âûõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó, îí ïðîðû÷àë çàêëèíàíèå, ðàñïàõíóâøåå ïðîêëÿòóþ äâåðü, è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òåìíîòå êîðèäîðà.

Ñìàõíóâ íåïðîøåíûå ñëåçû, ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëèöîì ê îêîííîìó ñòåêëó, ïûòàÿñü îñòóäèòü ïûëàþùèé ëîá.

- Ðàçãîâîð íå óäàëñÿ? – çà ìîåé ñïèíîé ïîñëûøàëîñü âèíîâàòîå ñîïåíèå Äðàêî. – Ñóäÿ ïî âèäó ðàçúÿðåííîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøè, âûëåòåâøåé îò òåáÿ. Ó ìåíÿ áóäóò áîëüøèå ïðîáëåìû ñ Çåëüåäåëèåì…

Óñòàëî âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îáåðíóëàñü è ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ê ñåáå: 

– Ìàëûø, ÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü ëþáëþ, íî, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïðåêðàòè èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ Àìóðà.

- Ïðîñòè, ÿ õîòåë êàê ëó÷øå, - îí âèíîâàòî ïîòåðñÿ ùåêîé î ìîå ïëå÷î è íåîæèäàííî ïðèæàëñÿ êî ìíå. ß âäðóã îò÷åòëèâî ïîíÿëà. Íàñêîëüêî ìû ñ íèì ïîõîæè. Óõìûëêè è áðàâàäà, êîòîðûå âèäÿò îêðóæàþùèå, ïðèçâàíû ñêðûòü æãó÷óþ áîëü îäèíî÷åñòâà.

- ß çíàþ. Çíàþ, - ñëåãêà ðàñòðåïàâ åãî çîëîòèñòûå âîëîñû, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü, - íî åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü ïîäâåñòè ìåíÿ ïîä ìîíàñòûðü, òî îñòàíåøüñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå äî îêîí÷àíèÿ ýòîãî äóðàöêîãî ïðèåìà.

- À ìîæåò. Âìåñòå ïîéäåì? – Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò ìåíÿ è ïåðåõâàòèë ìîþ ðóêó, – ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü, - îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó. – êàê ñ ìàìîé…

Ïðèïîäíÿâ åãî ãîëîâó çà ïîäáîðîäîê. ß âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàëü÷èøêó. 

– Íó âîò åùå! – Òû ðàçâå íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñòðàøíåå ìàããëû çâåðÿ íåò? È òû òàê ïðîñòî îò ìåíÿ íå îòäåëàåøüñÿ, äðóæîê.

***

Îñòàâèâ Äðàêî, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü ê çàæäàâøèìñÿ ãîñòÿì. Ñòîè÷åñêè âûäåðæèâàÿ áóðíûé íàòèñê Ëþöèóñà, ÿ âûñëóøèâàëà åãî ðàçäðàæåííîå áðþçæàíèå î òîì, ÷òî ìàëü÷èøêà íå îïðàâäàë åãî íàäåæä è íå ïîõîäèë íà èñòèííûõ ìàëôîåâ. Êóñàÿ ãóáû îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî æåëàíèÿ âûñêàçàòü åìó âñå. ×òî äóìàþ î íåì, ÿ îòâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû íå âûäàòü ñåáÿ. Íî â îäíîì ÿ áûëà àáñîëþòíî ñîãëàñíà ñ ñóïðóãîì – Äðàêî íå áûë íàñòîÿùèì Ìàëôîåì. 

Íàêîíåö, ýòîò áåçóìíûé âå÷åð çàêîí÷èëñÿ è ãîñòè íà÷àëè ðàçúåçæàòüñÿ. ß èçáåæàëà ïðîùàíèÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, íî íå ñ Òîìîì. Óæå íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ. Ñëîâíî çàáûâ ÷òî-òî. Îêèíóâ ìåíÿ íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì. Âîëäåìîðò çàìåòèë, - ß âèæó. Âû íàñòîÿùàÿ ìàòü ñåìåéñòâà! Ïðîÿâëÿòü òàêóþ òðîãàòåëüíóþ çàáîòó î ïàñûíêå… íå ñëèøêîì óâëåêàéòåñü. Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà íå ñòîèò òîãî. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ. Îò îòöà åìó äîñòàëàñü ëèøü âíåøíîñòü, à âñå îñòàëüíîå îò ìàòåðè, - îí áðîñèë ýòè ñëîâà, ñëîâíî îñêîðáëåíèå. – Íå ïîâòîðèòå îøèáîê Íàðöèññû, ìèëî÷êà. Îíà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè óäåëÿëà ñåìüå è íå ñóìåëà îöåíèòü ïî äîñòîèíñòâó ìîè èäåè, - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, - çà ÷òî è ïîïëàòèëàñü.

Âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü: 

– Âàì íå î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, Òîì. ß ðåøèëà ïðèíÿòü âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå.


	25. part25

****

Ãëàâà äåâÿòàÿ

Íå âñå çåëüÿ îäèíàêîâî ïîëåçíû, èëè âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ìóæ ñ ðàáîòû…

Óòðîì, ïîìíÿ î ñâîåì îáåùàíèè ðàññêàçàòü î ðåçóëüòàòàõ âå÷åðèíêè, ÿ ïîñêðåáëàñü â äâåðü ìàëûøà. 

– Ýé! Òû óæå âñòàë? Íàäåþñü, ìíå íå ãðîçèò îïàñíîñòü îñëåïíóòü îò òâîåãî îáíàæåííîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ? – ÿ êâàëèôèöèðîâàëà ñäàâëåííîå ìû÷àíèå, ðàçäàâøååñÿ â îòâåò, êàê çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è ñìåëî øàãíóëà â êîìíàòó. – Ñ äîáðûì óòðå÷êîì!

- Äîáðîå, äîáðîå… - ïàðíèøêà ÷òî-òî ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïðÿòàë â ÿùèê ñòîëà.

Ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ÿ íåâèííî çàìåòèëà: 

– ×òî êàê áåëêà ñ îðåõîì ìå÷åøüñÿ? Íåóæòî êàðòèíêè ñ îáíàæåííûìè âåäüìàìè ïðèïðÿòàë? Îò ìåíÿ ìîã áû è íå ïðÿòàòü, íàì, çíàåòå ëè, è íå òàêîå âèäåòü ïðèõîäèëîñü. 

Âçãëÿä Äðàêî çàìåòàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå: 

– Íè÷åãî ÿ íå ïðÿòàë!

- Íó äà, à ÿ íè÷åãî íå âèäåëà, òàê? – êèâíóëà ÿ, âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ïðèäâèãàÿñü ê âîæäåëåííîìó ÿùèêó.

Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî áåç èíôîðìàöèè ÿ íå óéäó, ìàëûø ñäàëñÿ: 

– ß ïèñàë ïèñüìî.

- Êîìó? – íå ìîðãíóâ, ïðîäîëæèëà ÿ äîïðîñ.

- Ãåðìèîíå… - ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî. – ß áûë áû òåáå êðàéíå ïðèçíàòåëåí, åñëè áû òû…

- Íåò! – óñåâøèñü íà ñòîë, ÿ áîëòàëà íîãàìè. 

- ×òî íåò? – ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó, Äðàêîí÷èê îñëàáèë ïîçèöèè.

- Äà! – òàêæå íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæèëà ÿ.

- ×òî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü? – ïðîñòîíàë Ìàëôîé, ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïåéçàæ çà îêíîì.

- ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû íå íàäåëàë ãëóïîñòåé, – óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, – ïîìíèòñÿ, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà òû îòêðûë ñâîé ðîò, òî ñõëîïîòàë îò íåå ïîùå÷èíó…

- È ÷åì òû ìíå, èíòåðåñíî, ïîìîæåøü? - Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîêîñèëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó.

- Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ èãðàþ â Àìóðà, äîðîãîé, - ìîÿ óëûáêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå, - òî÷íåå â Àìóðêó.

- ? – âçãëÿä ìàëûøà âûðàæàë ñòåïåíü êðàéíåãî èçóìëåíèÿ. – Â êîãî?

- Â Àìóðêó… - õèõèêíóëà ÿ. – Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? Áóäó ïàðèòü íàä âàìè, è îáñòðåëèâàòü ëþáîâíûìè ñòðåëàìè. Ýòàêàÿ ìàìçåëüêà íà ðîçîâûõ êðûëûøêàõ…

Äðàêî ïîìîðùèëñÿ: 

– Ìîæåò, ëó÷øå ïîäñêàæåøü, ÷òî ìíå åé íàïèñàòü?

- Ñîâåòû ñóñëèêà ñìåøíû äëÿ òèãðà, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, - îäíàêî ÿ ïîïðîáóþ, óâàæàåìûé.

- Õì, ñóñëèê èç òåáÿ… - ôûðêíóë Äðàêî.

- Êàê èç òåáÿ òèãðà, – ïàðèðîâàëà ÿ è øâûðíóëà â íåãî ñêîìêàííîé áóìàãîé. 

- Âîéíà? – õèõèêíóë ïîðîñåíîê, íàêîëäîâûâàÿ ñåáå îãðîìíóþ ñòîïêó áóìàãè.

- Íå ïî ïðàâèëàì èãðàåòå, ñýð! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, ñêðûâàÿñü çà îáøèðíûì ñòîëîì è ëèõîðàäî÷íî êîìêàÿ î÷åðåäíîé ñíàðÿä.

- Êòî áû ãîâîðèë… - íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæèë íàõàë è íà ìåíÿ îáðóøèëàñü áóìàæíàÿ ëàâèíà.

- Âñå, óáèë íàïîâàë! – ñëàáî ïèñêíóëà ÿ, è çàáèëàñü â àãîíèè. – Ìîÿ êðîâü îáàãðèëà ðóêè óáèéöû! ß ê òåáå ïî íî÷àì ÿâëÿòüñÿ áóäó! Ïî íî÷àì!

- ß è íå ïðîòèâ… - Ìàëôîé íàâèñ íàä ìîèì õëàäíûì òðóïîì.

- ×óäî â ïåðüÿõ! – ðàññìåÿëàñü ÿ è ùåëêíóëà ïàðíèøêó ïî íîñó.

- ß åñò ÷óäî? Âàñ èñ äàñ? – â îêíå çàìàÿ÷èë äîíåëüçÿ óäèâëåííûé ãåðð Ìþëëåð. – ß óæå íåîòíîêðàòíî îïüÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ åñò ïî÷òîôûé ñîâ!

- Íàäî áûëî îñòàâèòü åãî ñåáå. Ïî÷òîôûé ñîâ, – ãóáû Ìàëôîÿ äðîãíóëè, - äàñ èñ ôàíòàñòèø…

***

Ãåðð Ìþëëåð ïðèíåñ âåñòî÷êó îò Ðåìà è… Ñèðèóñà. Íè÷åãî îñîáî âàæíîãî â ïèñüìå íå ñîäåðæàëîñü, íî ÿ ñëîâíî ïîáûâàëà äîìà. Ïåðå÷èòàâ ïîñëàíèå â òðåòèé ðàç, ÿ âçäîõíóëà è ñïðÿòàëà åãî â êàðìàí: 

– Ëàäíî, îòâå÷ó èì ïîòîì, à ïîêà íàäî äëÿ Ãåðìè ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàòü. 

Ñîâ ðàäîñòíî çàóõàë. – Ãåðìèîí? Î÷åíü óìíûé äåôî÷êà! ß ìîãó îòíîñèòü åé ïîñëàíèé?

- Âñåíåïðåìåííî! – ìû â äâà ãîëîñà çàâåðèëè Ìþëëåðà.

- Î… - çàêàòèë ãëàçà ñîâ, - êîêòà ÿ áûë ìîëîòîé…

- Êîêòà ìû áûëè ìîëîòû-û-ûìè è ÷óøü ïðåêðà-à-àñíóþ íåñëè… - ïðîãîðëàíèëà ÿ, ñìóòèâ áåäíîãî Ìþëëåðà îêîí÷àòåëüíî.

Ïîñëå ÷àñà ìó÷åíèé ïèñüìî áûëî ñîñòàâëåíî è îòïðàâëåíî ñ ïî÷òîâûì ñîâîì ïî íàçíà÷åíèþ.

- À åñëè îíà ñîãëàñèòñÿ ñî ìíîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ? – Äðàêî ìåòàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, êàê òèãð â êëåòêå.

- Îé, íó ïðèñÿäü íà ìèíóòî÷êó, - ñêðèâèëàñü ÿ, ñ íàðàñòàþùèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñëåäÿ çà åãî õàîòè÷íûìè äâèæåíèÿìè, - ìåíÿ ñòîøíèò, åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü ìåëüòåøèòü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. 

- À âäðóã îíà ñîãëàñèòñÿ? – ìàëûø ïðèíÿëñÿ åðîøèòü ñâîè è áåç òîãî óæå âñêëîêî÷åííûå âîëîñû.

- Âîò è ëàäíåíüêî, óñòðîèøü åé ýêñêóðñèþ â âàøó áèáëèîòåêó, à ïîòîì â âèííûé ïîãðåáîê òâîåãî ïàïêè. Óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, îíà íå óñòîèò. 

- À åñëè îíà îòêàæåòñÿ? – íåóâåðåííîñòü âî âçãëÿäå Ìàëôîÿ? Íà ýòî ñòîèëî ïîñìîòðåòü. 

- Äà, âîïðîñ… - íàìîðùèâ ëîá, ÿ âïàëà â çàäóì÷èâîñòü, - À íè÷åãî! Ïðèíåñåøü åé ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ è óòîïèøüñÿ â òóàëåòå ïëàêñû Ìèðòë.

- ×åðñòâàÿ òû… - íàñóïèëñÿ Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ñïèõíóòü ìåíÿ ñ êðîâàòè.

- Ìÿãêàÿ è äàæå î÷åíü!!! – âçâèçãíóëà ÿ, îòïðûãèâàÿ íà áåçîïàñíîå ðàññòîÿíèå. – À åñëè òû ìåíÿ óðîíèøü, ÿ ìîãó ðàçáèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó êàê õðóïêà äî æóòè.

Ìîðêîâíîãî öâåòà ôèçèîíîìèÿ ïàðíèøêè ñêðûëàñü çà ïîäóøêîé, à ïëå÷è çàõîäèëè õîäóíîì. 

– Òû ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíà, çíàåøü îá ýòîì? - îòñìåÿâøèñü, ñìîã îí âûäîõíóòü, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò.

- Òåì è áåðó! – ïîäìèãíóëà ÿ, îòíèìàÿ ó Äðàêîí÷èêà ïîäóøêó è ïîäêèäûâàÿ åå íàä ñîáîé. – Ñûãðàåì?

***

Ãåðìèîíà ñîãëàñèëàñü íàâåñòèòü íàñ, íî ìíå ïðèøëîñü îòñèæèâàòüñÿ â îêîïàõ, íàáëþäàÿ çà þíûì ïëåéáîåì ëèøü èçäàëè. Äðàêî êàòåãîðè÷åñêè çàïðîòåñòîâàë ïðîòèâ ìîåãî ó÷àñòèÿ â ðàçãîâîðå. Êîíå÷íî, êàê çàâòðàêîì åãî êîðìèòü, òàê Àëåêñàõèíà, à êàê â ïîãðåáêå ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ, òàê ñ Ãåðìèîøêîé. Íó è ëàäíî. Ïåðåéäó â îáùåñòâî òðåçâåííèêîâ íàçëî Óïèâàþùèìñÿ, âîò!

Çàêðûâøèñü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ÿ îáëîæèëàñü êíèãàìè è, îòêîìàíäèðîâàâ äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ çà ñëàäîñòÿìè, ïðèíÿëàñü çà ÷òåíèå, çàõâàòèâøåå ìåíÿ äî ãëóáîêîé íî÷è. Ìîå äîáðîâîëüíîå îäèíî÷åñòâî áûëî ïðåðâàíî ãðîìêèì ñòóêîì. 

– Íå âëåçàé, óáüåò! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, ñóðîâî âçèðàÿ íà ïðèîòêðûâøóþñÿ äâåðü, è ïðîñîâûâàþùóþñÿ â íåå ãîëîâó Äðàêî. – Íó, âõîäè óæ… - ãëÿäÿ íà óëûáêó, áëóæäàþùóþ ïî åãî ãóáàì, âçäîõíóëà ÿ. – Êàê äåëà íà àìóðíîì ôðîíòå? Ìíå åùå íå òðåáóåòñÿ çàêàçûâàòü ïëàòüå ïîäðóæêè íåâåñòû?

- À? – âçãëÿä, çàòóìàíåííûé ëþáîâüþ è îáîæàíèåì, áûë åäèíñòâåííûì îòâåòîì íà ìîé íåâèííûé âîïðîñ. Ìäà… ïîõîæå, âñòðå÷à ñ ïðåäìåòîì ìå÷òàíèé ãëóáîêî îòðàçèëàñü íà óìñòâåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ ìàëûøà.

- ß ãîâîðþ, äåëà ó òåáÿ êàê? – ïîùåëêàëà ÿ ïàëüöàìè ïåðåä åãî íîñîì. – Òû õîòü ñëûøèøü, î ÷åì ÿ òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàþ? 

- Äà… - Äðàêî ñ áëàæåííûì âçäîõîì ïëþõíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü. – ß åé íðàâëþñü! 

- Î÷åâèäíîå - íåâåðîÿòíîå… - ñúÿçâèëà ÿ, âòàéíå íåìíîãî çàâèäóÿ ñâåòëîìó þíîøåñêîìó ÷óâñòâó. 

- Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü… Îíà òàêàÿ, òàêàÿ… Îíà ëó÷øå âñåõ, - ïàðíèøêà çàêàòèë ãëàçà, – à åå âîëîñû ïàõíóò öâåòàìè ÿáëîíè…

Ìîÿ ÷åëþñòü òèõî ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç.

- Ëó÷øå âñåõ ýòó ñöåíó îõàðàêòåðèçîâàë ãåðð Ìþëëåð, äðåìàâøèé íà ñâîåì íàñåñòå è âñòðåïåíóâøèéñÿ ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè Äðàêî. – Ýòî îøåíü ïîýòèøíî, - åãî ãëàçà âåñåëî ñâåðêíóëè. – Îí ëþïèò ïîýçèþ? ßïëîíè ô öâåòó? Äà? Õà-õà!

***

Îäíàêî âåñåëüå âñêîðå çàêîí÷èëîñü, à âìåñòå ñ íèì ïîäîøëè ê êîíöó êàíèêóëû. Äðàêî áûë îòïðàâëåí â øêîëó, ìóæ íà ðàáîòó â ìèíèñòåðñòâî, à ÿ ïðåäîñòàâëåíà ñàìîé ñåáå è ãåððó Ìþëëåðó, óïîðíî îòêàçûâàþùåìóñÿ æèòü â ñîâÿòíå è íåâîçìóòèìî îáîñíîâàâøåìóñÿ â ìîåé ñïàëüíå.

Îò ñêóêè ÿ íà÷àëà âàðèòü çåëüå, ðåöåïò êîòîðîãî îñòàâèë ìíå Äðàêîí÷èê. Ýòà îòðàâà äîëæíà áûëà ïîääåðæèâàòü ìîþ âëàñòü íàä ñóïðóãîì, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ áåñïðåêîñëîâíî. 

Ìþëëåð ëåç ïîä ðóêó ñî ñâîèìè êîììåíòàðèÿìè, òî ïóñêàÿñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñâîåé áóðíîé íàó÷íîé þíîñòè, òî äåëÿñü ðåöåïòàìè çåëèé îò ñâîåé áàáóøêè.

- Ôó, – ñêðèâèëàñü ÿ, - ýòîò çàïàõ êîãî óãîäíî â ìîãèëó ñâåäåò. Íåóæåëè îí âûïüåò ýòó ãàäîñòü?

- Âñå åñò ïðîñòî, - õëîïíóë êðûëüÿìè ñîâ, - îí æå ôàñ ëþïèò. Èëè åìó êàøåòñÿ, øòî îí ôàñ ëþïèò. Â ñóøíîñòè, ýòî îäíî è òî øå…

- Íó äà… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ ñ ñîìíåíèåì, - ëàäíî, âûäàì çà êèñåëü ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðîèçâîäñòâà. Ïåé, ëþáèìûé, êîçëåíî÷êîì ñòàíåøü.

Çà óæèíîì ÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî ïîäêëàäûâàëà äðàæàéøåìó ñóïðóãó ñàìûå ñîëåíûå è îñòðûå êóñî÷êè, ÷òîáû ëþáàÿ æèäêîñòü ïîêàçàëàñü åìó íåêòàðîì áîãîâ. Ñîèçâîëèâ, íàêîíåö, çàìåòèòü ñòðàæäóùèé âçãëÿä ìó÷åíèêà, ÿ ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñòàêàí ñ ñàìîé ìèëîé óëûáêîé, íà êîòîðóþ áûëà ñïîñîáíà: 

– À ýòî íà äåñåðò, ñîëíûøêî ìîå.

Î êàê! Äàæå íå ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Âîçðàäîâàâøèñü ñîäåÿííîìó, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü æäàòü ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Âñòàâ èç-çà ñòîëà, Ìàëôîé íàêëîíèëñÿ êî ìíå: 

– ß ñîáèðàþñü ïîéòè ñïàòü, ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ, äîðîãàÿ? 

Ïðèòÿíóâ ñóïðóãà çà øåþ, ÿ ìóðëûêíóëà åìó â óõî. – Âñåíåïðåìåííî, íî ïîçäíåå, à ïîêà áóäü õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì è èäè íàâåðõ. 

Ëþöèóñ ïðèïàë ê ìîèì ãóáàì, ïûòàÿñü ñîðâàòü ïîöåëóé. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ. Äà… Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìóæ÷èíà Âû ïîòðÿñàþùèé, íî… ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïîñòîÿííî âîçíèêàë îáðàç Ñåâåðóñà. Â ãîëîâó çàêðàëàñü øàëüíàÿ ìûñëü, à âäðóã? Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà ïðîôåññîðà âî âñåé åãî êðàñå è ïîòÿíóëàñü ãóáàìè ê ìóæó. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñïóñòÿ ÿ íåäîóìåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà, íå ïîíèìàÿ, êàê ýòî ìóæåíåê ìîã îòêàçàòüñÿ îò òàêîãî áåñöåííîãî äàðà, è íàòêíóëàñü íà õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä Ëþöèóñà.

Ìîðãíóâ, ÿ íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèëà: 

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Íè÷åãî, äîðîãàÿ, ïðîñòî ïðèñòóï ãîëîâíîé áîëè, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí è ñòðåìèòåëüíûì øàãîì óì÷àëñÿ íàâåðõ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàëà òîãäà, ÷òî ýòî áûëà çà ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü…

***

Óòðîì Ëþöèóñ áûë íåïðèâû÷íî çàäóì÷èâ, è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ÿ ëîâèëà íà ñåáå åãî ñòðàííûå âçãëÿäû. Íåïðèâû÷íàÿ ìîë÷àëèâîñòü ñóïðóãà íàñòîðîæèëà ìåíÿ, íî ëåçòü ñ ðàññïðîñàìè ÿ ïîîñòåðåãëàñü. Êòî åãî çíàåò, ñ êàêîé îí íîãè ñåãîäíÿ âñòàë? Êîíåö ìîèì ìó÷èòåëüíûì ðàçìûøëåíèÿì ïîëîæèëà îãðîìíàÿ ñîâà, âîðâàâøàÿñÿ â êîìíàòó. Áðîñèâ íà ñòîë ïåðåâÿçàííîå ÷åðíîé ëåíòîé ïèñüìî, îíà òàêæå ñòðåìèòåëüíî óíåñëàñü ïðî÷ü.

Ëþöèóñ ïîäõâàòèë òåìíî-çåëåíûé êîíâåðò è, íàäîðâàâ åãî, âûíóë ïèñüìî. Ïðîáåæàâøèñü ãëàçàìè ïî ñòðîêàì, îí ïåðåäàë ìíå ëèñòîê. 

– Ýòî è äëÿ òåáÿ òîæå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ñóïðóã, ïîäíèìàÿñü, - ïðî÷òè. Ìíå ïîðà, ÿ óæå îïàçäûâàþ, ìèëàÿ…

Âçÿâ ïèñüìî, ÿ ïîãðóçèëàñü â ÷òåíèå, è ïîòîìó ñîâñåì íå ïðèäàëà çíà÷åíèÿ òîìó ôàêòó, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë ñâîè ñóïðóæåñêèå îáÿçàííîñòè, õîòÿ ðèòóàë óòðåííåãî ïîöåëóÿ âñåãäà âûçûâàë â íåì áóðþ ýíòóçèàçìà, â îòëè÷èå îò ìåíÿ.

Âåñòî÷êà îò Âîëäåìîðòà çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ïîåæèòüñÿ îò íåõîðîøåãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Ïåðâóþ ÷àñòü ïèñüìà, àäðåñîâàííóþ Ëþöèóñó è ñîäåðæàùóþ íåñóùåñòâåííóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ÿ îïóñòèëà, à âîò âòîðàÿ ÷àñòü… Òîì ëþáåçíî íàïîìèíàë ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ñîãëàñèëàñü âëèòüñÿ â ñòðîéíûå ðÿäû ÓÏÑîâ, à ïîòîìó ìåíÿ èçâåùàëè, ÷òî öåðåìîíèÿ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ ïðîéäåò â òåïëîé è äðóæåñòâåííîé àòìîñôåðå â óþòíîé äîìàøíåé îáñòàíîâêå â ïðèñóòñòâèè ñàìûõ ïðèáëèæåííûõ ëèö. ×óþ, ñêó÷íî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ íå áóäåò…

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ëó÷øåå ëåêàðñòâî îò âîëíåíèé ýòî ñîí, ÿ ïðèëåãëà íà óþòíûé äèâàí÷èê â ãîñòèíîé è çàäðåìàëà.

- Ìýì, õîçÿéêà! – ÿ íåäîâîëüíî ïðèîòêðûëà îäèí ãëàç. – Ñìîðùåííàÿ ìîðäî÷êà ýëüôà âûðàæàëà áåçãðàíè÷íûé óæàñ. – ß íå õîòåë ìåøàòü, íî îí… Îí âåëåë ïîçâàòü Âàñ íåìåäëåííî. ß ãîâîðèë…

Èçäàâ ãîðëîâîå ðû÷àíèå, ÿ ïðèñåëà: 

– Êòî?

- À êîãî áû Âû õîòåëè óâèäåòü? – íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëñÿ íåâîçìóòèìûé Ñåâåðóñ.

ß ïîòåðëà êóëàêàìè ãëàçà. Íå ïîìîãëî. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îò ãëþêà ïðîñòî òàê íå èçáàâèøüñÿ, ÿ óùèïíóëà ñåáÿ çà ðóêó è òóò æå çàøèïåëà îò áîëè è âîçìóùåíèÿ. – ×òî âàì çäåñü íàäî?! 

- ß ñîáèðàþñü îòïðàâèòü âàñ äîìîé, ëåäè, è íåìåäëåííî! – ïðîöåäèë îí, ïåðåñòóïàÿ ïîðîã êîìíàòû. – È íå íàäî âîçðàæåíèé, îíè âàì âñå ðàâíî íå ïîìîãóò. 

- Îãî! Òåïåðü ÿ ñíîâà ëåäè? À ïîìíèòñÿ ñîâñåì íåäàâíî âû èìåíîâàëè ìåíÿ íå èíà÷å êàê øëþõà è äðÿíü? ×åì æå ÿ ìîãëà çàñëóæèòü òàêîå ëåñòíîå îáðàùåíèå?

Âçäîõíóâ, îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå: 

– ß áûë íå ïðàâ. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë ðàíüøå, ÷òî ñäåëàë äèðåêòîð…

- Äà ïðè÷åì òóò äèðåêòîð? – ìåíÿ òðÿñëî îò çëîñòè è íåãîäîâàíèÿ. – Òû ìîã âûñëóøàòü ìåíÿ, íî íå çàõîòåë. Òû èçáðàë äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìûé ëåãêèé ïóòü, ïîâåðèâ Äàìáëäîðó! Ìàããëà íå ìîæåò áûòü õîðîøåé, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ìàããëà. Äà ïëåâàòü ÿ íà âàñ õîòåëà! Íèêóäà ÿ íå âåðíóñü! ß îñòàíóñü çäåñü è çàâåðøó ñâîþ èãðó.

- Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? – Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåøåë íà ïîâûøåííûé òîí, ðàçäðàæåííî ìåðÿÿ øàãàìè êîìíàòó. – Îíè æå ìîìåíòàëüíî ðàñêóñÿò òåáÿ.

- Çóáû îáëîìàþò! - áóðêíóëà ÿ, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü íà äèâàí. – Äî ñåé ïîðû âåäü íå ðàñêóñèëè, çíà÷èò è äàëüøå íå äîãàäàþòñÿ.

- Íó ÷òî òû íåñåøü? – ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ çàïóñòèë ðóêó â âîëîñû, îñòåðâåíåëî åðîøà èõ. - Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ñäåëàåò Âîëäåìîðò, åñëè äîãàäàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ìàããëà? 

- Óâàæàåìûå, äåðæèòå ìåíÿ õîðîì, ó ìåíÿ ïîäãèáàþòñÿ êîëåíè, è ðåçü â ãëàçàõ ìåøàåò íîðìàëüíî âèäåòü, – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, íåäîáðî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ïðîôåññîðà. – Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû íà÷àë ïðîÿâëÿòü îáî ìíå ñòîëü òðîãàòåëüíóþ çàáîòó? Íèêóäà ÿ îòñþäà íå óéäó, è òû íå çàñòàâèøü ìåíÿ âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé. 

- Íå ìîãó íå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ… - â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿë ðàçãíåâàííûé ñóïðóã. ß òèõî ïèñêíóëà, à Ñåâåðóñ ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êó, íî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.

- Êðóöèî! – âçðåâåë Ëþöèóñ, íàïðàâèâ íà íàñ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. Ñåâåðóñ îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó, ïðèíÿâ âåñü óäàð íà ñåáÿ, è ñî ñòîíîì ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Îäíàêî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà åãî ñòàðàíèÿ, ÿ òîæå íå èçáåæàëà ïîðöèè ïðîêëÿòèÿ. Ñèëüíàÿ áîëü ñóäîðîãîé ïðîøëàñü ïî òåëó, âöåïèëàñü â ãîðëî è, çàõâàòèâ â ïëåí ëåãêèå, íå äàâàëà ñâîáîäíî âäîõíóòü.

Ñîñêîëüçíóâ ñ äèâàíà, ÿ ïîäïîëçëà ê Ñåâåðóñó, íî Ìàëôîé, â äâà øàãà ïðåîäîëåâ ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íàìè, ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó Ñåâåðóñà, ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêè è, òðÿõíóâ ÷òî åñòü ñèëû, îòòàùèë â ñòîðîíó: 

– Êóäà ýòî òû ñîáðàëàñü, äîðîãàÿ? ß åùå íå çàêîí÷èë! À òâîé "áðàòèøêà" ïóñêàé ïîêà îòäîõíåò.

- Åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-íèáóäü... - ïðîõðèïåëà ÿ â áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè, - ÿ… 

- ×òî òû? Îáðóøèøü íà ìåíÿ ïðîêëÿòèå? Èçâèíè, ìàããëîâñêèå ñëîâå÷êè íà ìåíÿ íå äåéñòâóþò. - âöåïèâøèñü â ìîè âîëîñû, Ëþöèóñ ðûâêîì ïîñòàâèë ìåíÿ íà íîãè.

– Êàê òû óçíàë? – ïðîõðèïåëà ÿ.

- Áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå, äåòêà, - ïðîöåäèë îí, íàñìåøëèâî íàáëþäàÿ çà ìîèìè òùåòíûìè ïîïûòêàìè ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò áîëè è óäèâëåíèÿ, – òû ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî äóìàåøü. Òâîå ïîéëî îáëàäàåò èíòåðåñíûì ýôôåêòîì. Îíî íå òîëüêî îñëàáèëî Èìïåðèî, ïîçâîëèâ ìíå ïîáîðîòü çàêëèíàíèå, íî è ïîäàðèëî âîçìîæíîñòü ÷èòàòü âàøè ìûñëè.

ß äåðíóëàñü â åãî ðóêàõ: 

– Êàêèå åùå ìûñëè?

- Íó, íàïðèìåð, - ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé, - î òîì, ÷òî òû ìàãëà, èëè î òâîåé íåæíîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè ê òàê íàçûâàåìîìó "áðàòó". È óæ ñîâñåì èíòåðåñíàÿ ïîäðîáíîñòü, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, íàø ñóðîâûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ áåç ïàìÿòè âëþáëåí â îáû÷íóþ ìàããëó, - îí ïðîöåäèë ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ñ òàêèì ïðåçðåíèåì, ÷òî ìîé äëèííûé ÿçûê íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò êîëêîñòè. 

- Êàæåòñÿ, âû, ëþáåçíåéøèé, òîæå íå èçáåæàëè ýòîé ó÷àñòè. Çàáûë, ìèëûé, êàêèå ñëîâà òû øåïòàë "îáû÷íîé ìàããëå"? 

- ß íè÷åãî íå çàáûâàþ, è òû åùå îòâåòèøü çà ýòî, - Ëþöèóñ ðàçìàõíóëñÿ è íàîòìàøü óäàðèë ìåíÿ ïî ëèöó, çàñòàâèâ îñåñòü â åãî ðóêàõ, îõíóâ îò áîëè. 

- Óáåðè îò íåå ðóêè, óáëþäîê! – ïðîõðèïåë ïðèøåäøèé â ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïûòàÿñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè.

- Èìåííî ýòî ÿ è ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ëþöèóñ è, îòøâûðíóâ ìåíÿ ê ñòåíêå, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó. - Íó ÷òî æå, âëþáëåííûå ãîëóáêè, íàñëàæäàéòåñü îáùåñòâîì äðóã äðóãà, åñëè ñìîæåòå. Âå÷åðîì âàì áóäåò íå äî ýòîãî. È íå òðàòüòå âðåìÿ ïîíàïðàñíó, ïûòàÿñü âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà, ÿ ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î çàùèòå, - óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí çàõëîïíóë äâåðü. Êîå-êàê ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè Ñåâåðóñ, ñ òðóäîì äîáðàëñÿ äî ìåíÿ è, òÿæåëî äûøà, ðóõíóë ðÿäîì.

Çàñòîíàâ, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ñåñòü, íî òóò æå îñòàâèëà ýòó çàòåþ. Ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïîïëûëî è çàêà÷àëîñü. Ìàñòåðñêèé óäàð Ëþöèóñà, ñäîáðåííûé ñòåíêîé, ñäåëàë ñâîå äåëî. Ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê ãóáàì, ÿ ïîìîðùèëàñü: 

– Âîò âåäü ãàä, äî êðîâè ïðèëîæèë. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå: 

– Ïîäîæäè, äàé ÿ.

- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ! – ÿ îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî, ïûòàÿñü óñòðîèòüñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû íå ïðè÷èíèòü ñåáå ëèøíåé áîëè. – Ìû ìîæåì îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ?

Îí âçäîõíóë, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ ìåíÿ ëèöîì ê ñåáå: 

– Áîþñü, íè÷åãî íå âûéäåò. Îõðàííîå çàêëèíàíèå çàùèùàåò îêíà è äâåðè, êàìèíà çäåñü íåò, à ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà ó Ìàëôîÿ. 

ß óñòàëî ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà: 

– Äà, íåçàäà÷à.

- Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âîïðîñû ñåé÷àñ íå î÷åíü óìåñòíû, íî ÷åì òû îïîèëà Ëþöèóñà?

Ñìóùåííî õìûêíóâ, ÿ ïîêîñèëàñü íà ëþáèìîãî: 

– ×åì, ÷åì. Çåëüåì, êîíå÷íî. ß âñå äåëàëà ïî ðåöåïòó Äðàêî, êëÿíóñü ñâîèì õâîñòîì.

- Äàæå áîþñü ñïðàøèâàòü, ÷òî òû òóäà ïîëîæèëà. Íåóæåëè ïàðåíü íå îñòàâèë òåáå ÷åòêèõ óêàçàíèé? – ôûðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, íàñìåøëèâî ãëÿäÿ â ìîè ãëàçà.

Âñïîìíèâ ïðîöåññ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ, ÿ îõíóëà. – Ìþëëåð! 

- ×òî? – áðîâè ïðîôåññîðà ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ.

- Ìîé ñîâ! – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ. – ß ãîòîâèëà çåëüå íà êóõíå, à îí âñå âðåìÿ êðóòèëñÿ ðÿäîì. Ïåðüÿ! Òî÷íî, îí âñå âðåìÿ âçìàõèâàë êðûëüÿìè, ðîíÿÿ ïåðüÿ. Íàâåðíÿêà îäíî èç íèõ óãîäèëî â êîòåë.

- Äà çà òîáîé çàïèñûâàòü íóæíî. Ýòî æå íàäî, êàæäûé ðàç íîâûé ðåöåïò, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, íî òóò æå áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ. – ×åðòîâ Ìàëôîé!

- Ïîæàëóé, ÿ ñ òîáîé ñîãëàøóñü â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, - êðèâî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, ïîòèðàÿ ñàäíÿùóþ ñêóëó. 

- Èäè ñþäà, – Ñåâåðóñ ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå, óäîáíî óñòðîèâ íà ñâîåì ïëå÷å, - ó ìåíÿ äëÿ òåáÿ êîå-÷òî åñòü, - äîñòàâ èç êàðìàíà ìàëåíüêîå êîëå÷êî, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ìîåé ðóêå.

Íàñòîðîæèâøèñü, ÿ ïîêîñèëàñü íà ëþáèìîãî: 

– ×òî ýòî òû óäóìàë?

- Ïîñëóøàé, - Ñåâåðóñ ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, - òåáå íóæíî âûáèðàòüñÿ îòñþäà. Ýòî êîëüöî ïîìîæåò òåáå âåðíóòüñÿ â Ëîíäîí, îíî ñïåöèàëüíî íàñòðîåíî íà òâîé äîì.

Ñïðÿòàâ ðóêè çà ñïèíó, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà: 

– Íå âûéäåò, áåç òåáÿ ÿ íèêóäà íå äâèíóñü. 

- Àëåêñàíäðà! Ïðåêðàòè âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê ðåáåíîê! – îí ñæàë ìîè ïëå÷è, ñëåãêà òðÿõíóâ. – Òû îòïðàâèøüñÿ íåìåäëåííî, è íå ñïîðü! 

- ß íå áóäó òåáÿ ñëóøàòü! – çàìîòàëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, çàæàâ óøè ðóêàìè è çàæìóðèâøèñü. Ñåâåðóñ ëåãêî îòâåë ìîè ðóêè â ñòîðîíó è íàêëîíèëñÿ íàäî ìíîé.

- Íó æå, ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - îí íåæíî îòêèíóë ñïóòàííûå ïðÿäè âîëîñ ñ ìîåãî ëáà, îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ ðàçáèòûõ ãóá, ñòèðàÿ ñ íèõ êðîâü, - ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ, ìèëàÿ.

Óäèâëåíèå, âûçâàííîå åãî ñëîâàìè, çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ðàñêðûòü ãëàçà, è ÿ ïîïàëàñü íà óäî÷êó ïðîôåññîðà. Ìãíîâåííî çàâëàäåâ ìîèì âçãëÿäîì, Ñåâåðóñ îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ ïîñëåäíþþ âîçìîæíîñòü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ.

- Ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, - íàøåïòûâàë îí, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â ìîè ãëàçà, – òåáå õî÷åòñÿ ñïàòü, òâîè âåêè òÿæåëåþò, òû áóäåøü ñïàòü. Òû çàáóäåøü âñå, ÷òî áûëî. Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ýòî òîëüêî ñîí. Ýòî ñîí, - îí íàäåë êîëüöî íà áåçûìÿííûé ïàëåö ìîåé ïðàâîé ðóêè.

- Ïðîñòè, äåâî÷êà. Âñå ìîãëî ñëîæèòüñÿ ïî-äðóãîìó… ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî èíà÷å… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - åãî ãóáû êîñíóëèñü ìîåãî ëáà, ÿ çàïëàêàëà, áåççâó÷íî øåï÷à. 

– È ÿ... - ãîëîâà âíåçàïíî ñòàëà òÿæåëîé, â óøàõ çàçâåíåëî, è ìåíÿ ïîãëîòèëà òüìà.

***

Òî, ÷òî ñëåäóåò äàëåå, ÷èñòîé âîäû õóëèãàíñòâî è áûëî íàïèñàíî ïîä äàâëåíèåì ÷èòàòåëåé, òðåáóþùèõ ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ ñöåíêó ñðàçó ïîñëå Ñàøêèíîé ñâàäüáû. 


	26. part26

****

Àêò ïåðâûé

Ñàä Ìàëôîåâ. Âõîäèò Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñåâåðóñ (ñ áîëüþ â ãîëîñå):

Òåì ïî íåçíàíüþ ýòà áîëü ñìåøíà,

Êòî íå èñïûòûâàë ñåðäå÷íîé ìóêè.

Íå ïîìîãëè ìíå âñå ìîè íàóêè,

È ñåðäöåì çàâëàäåëà ïóñòîòà.

Ïðèøåë ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç,

Íà ìîé, àõ íåò, óâû, óæå ÷óæîé àëìàç.

(òðàãè÷íî çàâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ â ïëàù íåâèäèìêó, îòîáðàííûé ó Ïîòòåðà).

Íà áàëêîíå ïîêàçûâàåòñÿ ñîííàÿ ðàçäðàæåííàÿ Ñàøêà, âûãëÿíóâøàÿ ãëîòíóòü ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà.

Ñåâåðóñ: 

Òèøå, òèøå! ×òî çà ñâåò áëåñíóë â îêíå!

Î, Ìåðëèí! Àëåêñàõèíà ñàìà ïðèøëà êî ìíå.

Êàê ñîëíöå, òû âçîøëà íà íåáîñâîäå.

Íî ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Òîñêóÿ ïî ñâîáîäå,

Ñîâñåì áîëüíà, áëåäíà îò îãîð÷åíüÿ.

Î, âîò ìîÿ ëþáîâü, ìîÿ öàðèöà!

Àõ, çíàëà áû îíà, ÷òî ýòî òàê!

Íî íåò, ÿ íå òàêîé äóðàê,

×òîá ïåðåä íåé îòêðûòüñÿ.

Ñàøêà (òÿæåëî âçäûõàÿ):

Î ãîðå, ãîðå ìíå!

Êàê îïîñòûëåë ìíå ñóïðóã.

Âîò åñëè á Ñåâåðóñ ÿâèëñÿ âäðóã,

Åìó á ðàñêðûëà ÿ ñâîè îáúÿòüÿ.

Íî íåò, ïóñòûå è áåçóìíûå ìå÷òàíüÿ,

È â Ëåòó êàíóëè èíòèìíûå ñâèäàíüÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ (âíèìàòåëüíî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü):

Îíà ñêàçàëà ÷òî-òî…

Î, ãîâîðè, ìîé ñâåòîçàðíûé àíãåë!

Òû íàäî ìíîé ñèÿåøü â ìðàêå íî÷è.

Ìåíÿ òåðçàþò èçóìðóäîâ î÷è!

Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ, äåðæè ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ,

Îòâåðãëè åñëè, ñèëüíûì áóäü.

Òåáÿ îñòàâèòü ïîïûòàëèñü â äóðàêàõ,

Òàê äîêàæè, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ âñå ïûëü è ïðàõ.

Ñàøêà (âñõëèïûâàÿ è âçäûõàÿ):

Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ, íó ïî÷åìó òû íå ñî ìíîé?

Ïîêèíü ñâîé Õîãâàðòñ, è êî ìíå ïðèì÷èñü.

Ìíå èìÿ Ñåâåðóñ êàê ìóçûêà ïðèáîÿ.

Ïðèäè çà ìíîé, ëþáèìûé, äîðîãîé,

È äëÿ òåáÿ ïîêèíó ÿ Ìàëôîÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ (âöåïèâøèñü â âîëîñû):

Ñäåðæàòüñÿ, èëè ñðàçó åé îòâåòèòü?

Òðåïåùåò ñåðäöå íåñïîêîéíîå â ãðóäè.

Áûòü ìîæåò ëó÷øå è ðàçóìíåå óéòè?

Ñàøêà (ïðîäîëæàÿ èçëèâàòü äóøó): 

À òû – âåäü ýòî òû, à íå Ìàëôîé.

Ìàëôîé – ÷òî çà äóðàöêàÿ ôàìèëèÿ!

Õîòÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ íàäî, ó òåáÿ íå ëó÷øå…

Íî ÷òî íàì èìÿ – ÷òî òàêîå ýòî çíà÷èò?

Âåäü ýòî íå ðóêà, è íå íîãà,

È íå ëèöî òâîå, è íå ëþáàÿ 

(Ñàøêà ïå÷àëüíî âçäûõàåò)…

×àñòü òåëà. Äà âîçüìè äðóãîå èìÿ!

×òî â èìåíè? Òî, ÷òî çîâåì ìû ðîçîé, -

È ïîä äðóãèì íàçâàíüåì ñîõðàíÿëî á

Ñâîé ñëàäêèé çàïàõ! 

Ïðèäè, ïðèäè êî ìíå, ëþáîâü ìîÿ,

È áåç îñòàòêà ÿ îòäàì òåáå ñåáÿ.

Ñåâåðóñ (ñêèäûâàÿ ïëàù):

Ëîâëþ òåáÿ íà ñëîâå: ïîçîâè

Åùå ðàçîê, è íå ñäåðæóñü ÿ.

Òåáå ïðèçíàþñü ÿ â ëþáâè.

Ìãíîâåíèå, è ðÿäîì îêàæóñü.

Ñàøêà (âèçæèò îò ñòðàõà):

Àé, êòî òîò ãàä, ÷òî ïîä ïîêðîâîì íî÷è,

Ïðèøåë ñìóùàòü äåâè÷üè î÷è,

È òàéíû ñåðäöà âûâåäàòü ìîè?

Êëÿíóñü, ñåé÷àñ ñàìà ñïóùóñü,

È òû îòâåäàåøü ñîëäàòñêîãî áîòèíêà.

Ñ ïîáåäîé âûéäó ÿ èç ïîåäèíêà!

Ñåâåðóñ (îòïðûãèâàÿ íà áåçîïàñíîå ðàññòîÿíèå):

ß íå çíàþ,

Êàê ìíå ñåáÿ ïî èìåíè íàçâàòü.

Ìíå ýòî èìÿ ñòàëî íåíàâèñòíî.

Ëþáîâü ìîÿ, çîâè ìåíÿ ëþáûì,

Äëÿ ñëóõà òâîåãî ïðèÿòíûì ñëîâîì.

Ñàøêà (ïîäîçðèòåëüíî):

Ìîé ñëóõ åùå íå óëîâèë ïðèâåòà 

È ïàðû ñëîâ, íî ÿ òåáÿ óçíàëà:

Çà÷åì ïðèøåë? Ïîòðåáîâàòü îòâåòà?

Èëü ýòîé êàðû äëÿ ìåíÿ íå ìàëî?

(ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó ñ êîëüöîì íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå).

Ñåâåðóñ (îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó):

Íå òî è íå äðóãîå, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ.

Êîëü íå ëþáèë, òî íå ïðèøåë áû ÿ.

Ñàøêà (îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà õðàïÿùåãî â ñïàëüíå Ìàëôîÿ):

Êàê òû ïîïàë ñþäà? Ñêàæè çà÷åì?

Âåäü ñòåíû çäåñü â çàêëÿòüÿõ è ïðîêëÿòüÿõ.

Ñìåðòü æäåò òåáÿ, êîãäà êîñíåøüñÿ ñòåí,

Èëü êòî-òî èç ñåìüè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Äðàêî,

Òåáÿ â ñàäó çàñòóêàåò, îäíàêî.

Ñåâåðóñ:

Ñþäà ÿ ïåðåíåññÿ íà êðûëàõ ëþáâè.

Øó÷ó, âåäü åñòü æå àïïàðàöèÿ íà ñ÷àñòüå.

Ëþáîâü íà âñå äåðçàåò, ÷òî íè ãîâîðè,

È íå ïîìåõà äëÿ âîëøåáíèêà ïðîêëÿòüå.

Ñàøêà (ñâåøèâàÿñü ñ áàëêîíà):

Î, òîëüêî áû òåáÿ íå óâèäàëè!

Ñåâåðóñ (ïðèáëèæàÿñü):

Ìåíÿ óêðîåò Ïîòòåðîâñêèé ïëàù.

Íî ðàç íå ëþáèøü – ïóñòü ìåíÿ óâèäÿò.

Êîëü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà íåíàâèäÿò,

Íå ïðîùå ëü â ìèð èíîé óéòè?

Ðàç äîëè ëó÷øåé â ýòîì ìèðå íå íàéòè.

Ñàøêà:

Ìîå ëèöî ïîä ìàñêîé íî÷è ñêðûòî,

Íî âñå îíî ïûëàåò îò ñòûäà,

Çà òî, ÷òî òû ïîäñëóøàë íûí÷å íî÷üþ.

Õîòåëà á ÿ îñòàòüñÿ ãîðäîé è õîëîäíîé,

Îò ñëîâ ñâîèõ õîòåëà á îòêàçàòüñÿ.

Õîòåëà áû… íî íåò, ïðî÷ü ëèöåìåðüå!

ß ËÞÁËÞ ÒÅÁß!!!! (ãðîìêî øèïèò Ñàøêà)

Ìåíÿ òû ëþáèøü? Çíàþ, ñêàæåøü: "ÄÀ".

Òåáå ÿ âåðþ. Íî, õîòü è ïîêëÿâøèñü,

Òû ìîæåøü îáìàíóòü: Ìîé âðåäíûé Çåëüåâàð.

Î ìèëûé, Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè ìåíÿ òû ëþáèøü -

Ñêàæè ìíå ÷åñòíî. Åñëè æ òû íàõîäèøü,

×òî ñëèøêîì áûñòðî ïîáåäèë ìåíÿ…

(Ñàøêà ðû÷èò)

Íó èçâèíè, ìîé Ñíåéï, ÿ áåçðàññóäíà.

Íî âåòðåíîé ìåíÿ íå âïðàâå ñ÷åñòü.

È ó ìåíÿ åñòü ãîðäîñòü, åñòü è ÷åñòü,

È ÿ òåáå, ïîâåðü, íå èçìåíÿëà.

È åñëè ìîåãî ïðèçíàíüÿ ìàëî,

Ãîòîâà ÿ Âåðèòàñåðóì ñúåñòü!

Ñåâåðóñ (ñòàíîâÿñü íà êîëåíè):

Êëÿíóñü òåáå ñâÿùåííîþ ëóíîé,

×òî ñåðåáðèò öâåòóùèå äåðåâüÿ…

Ñàøêà (õìóðÿñü, è ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü â êðîìåøíîé òüìå ëþáèìîãî):

Ãäå òû óâèäàë öâåòû? Çèìà æå íà äâîðå.

È çàïàõíèñü â ñâîé ïëàù äóðàöêèé ïîïëîòíåé. 

Òû âåäü ïðîñòóäèòüñÿ, åé áîãó!

È ê Õîãâàðòñó îáðàòíî íå íàéäåøü äîðîãó.

È íå êëÿíèñü ëóíîé, õîòåëà áû äîáàâèòü,

Åå äëÿ êëÿòâ Ëþïèíó íàäî áû îñòàâèòü. 

Ñåâåðóñ (îçàäà÷åííî):

À ÷åì ïîêëÿñòüñÿ?

Ñàøêà:

Äà íè÷åì!

Ðàçäàåòñÿ ñîííîå âîð÷àíèå Ëþöèóñà.

Ñàøêà (âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà):

Â äîìå øóì!

Ïðîñòè, ìîé äðóã,

Çîâåò ìåíÿ ñóïðóã.

Ëþáèìûé ìîé, íå ãîðÿ÷èñü!

Êóäà òû ëåçåøü?

Äîðîãîé, íàçàä âåðíèñü!

Íó ïîäîæäè íåìíîãî, - ÿ ñåé÷àñ!

(óõîäèò).

Ñåâåðóñ, êàê ìàðòîâñêèé êîò, íà÷èíàåò ïóòü ïî ñòåíå ê áàëêîíó ëþáèìîé ìàããëû

Î íåò, Ëþáèìàÿ, (òÿæåëî äûøèò) íàçàä íå ïîâåðíó.

Êîëü âûðâàòü óäàëîñü òâîå ïðèçíàíüå,

Òåïåðü îñòàâèòü íå ìîãó òåáÿ îäíó,

È ìû ïðîäîëæèì òàéíîå ñâèäàíüå.

(ëèõî ïîäòÿãèâàåòñÿ è âëåçàåò íà áàëêîí)

Âõîäèò Ñàøêà.

Ñåâåðóñ çàêëþ÷àåò åå â îáúÿòèÿ. Ñàøêà îðåò. Ñåðâåðóñ çàêðûâàåò åå ðîò ïîöåëóåì

Ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ…

Ñàøêà (çàäûõàÿñü):

Òðè ñëîâà, ìèëûé, è òîãäà óæ

Ïðîñòèìñÿ. Åñëè èñêðåííå òû ëþáèøü,

Òî ìàããëó òû ñâîþ íå ïîçàáóäåøü

È âåðíîñòü åé õðàíèòü, íàäåþñü, áóäåøü.

Ñåâåðóñ (ïðîíèêíîâåííî):

ß æèçíü ñâîþ ñëîæó ê òâîèì íîãàì,

È çà òîáîé ïîéäó íà êðàé âñåëåííîé.

È äàæå â ìàããëîâñêèé óáîãèé âàø ìèðîê,

Êîëü áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå îäèíîê.

Ñàøêà (÷óòü íå ïëà÷à):

Âñå, óõîäè, ëþáèìûé.

Íåò ïîñòîé. Íåò óõîäè!

Àõ, Áîæå, ÷òî ñî ìíîé?

Òåáÿ ìíå îòïóñòèòü íåò ñèëû,

(îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà õðàï ìóæà)

À îí îïÿòü õðàïèò, ïîñòûëûé.

(âûðûâàåòñÿ è óáåãàåò â êîìíàòó)

Ñåâåðóñ (ïå÷àëüíî):

Ñòî òûñÿ÷ ðàç

Âçäîõíó âäàëè îò ìèëûõ ãëàç.

Ê ïîäðóãå ÿ – êàê øêîëüíèêè äîìîé,

À îò ïîäðóãè – ñíîâà â Õîãâàðòñ çëîé.

Ìíå áåç íåå íå ìèëî ïîäçåìåëüå,

È ÿ âïàäàþ â ñêóêó è áåçäåëüå.

Ñàøêà âûñêàêèâàåò íà áàëêîí è ïðèòâîðÿåò çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Ñòîé ìèëûé, ïîêèäàòü ìåíÿ íå ñìåé!

Ñåâåðóñ:

Àõ, îáíèìè ìåíÿ, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, ñêîðåé!

Ñàøêà

Ñåâåðóñ!

Ñåâåðóñ:

Àëåêñà, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ,

Ïðèäè â ìîè îáúÿòüÿ ïîñêîðåå!

Ñàøêà:

Òàì ìóæ, îò ñòðàõà ÿ ñòóïèòü íå ñìåþ…

Ñåâåðóñ:

Âñåãäà áûëà òû õðàáðîé ó ìåíÿ!

Ñàøêà (óëûáàÿñü):

Ëîâè ìåíÿ!

Çàíàâåñ.

****

Âòîðîé àêò

Ðàííåå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ è Ñàøêà, ñîãðåòûå çàêëèíàíèåì è ëþáîâüþ, îáíèìàþòñÿ íà áàëêîíå.

Ñåâåðóñ (ñòðàñòíî ïðèæèìàÿ âûðûâàþùóþñÿ Ñàøêó):

Òû õî÷åøü óõîäèòü? Íî äåíü åùå íå ñêîðî:

Òû ñëûøèøü øóì – òî êàðêàëè âîðîíû,

×òî ñëóõ ñìóòèëè òâîé ïóãëèâûé.

Îíè íà äåðåâå, ÷òî ïðÿìî ó áàëêîíà,

Ïðîñïàëè íî÷ü, è êàðêàþò òåïåðü.

Ñàøêà (ðàçäðàæåííî):

ß çíàþ, ÷òî âîðîíû, íî îíè, 

Õðèïåíèåì ñâîèì, ðàçáóäÿò ìóæà,

È ó ñâåêðîâè ÷óòêèé ñîí. Ê òîìó æå,

Ïîðà òåáå, ìîé ìèëûé, óõîäèòü.

Âîí óòðî êàðîé íàì óñòàëî óæ ãðîçèòü.

Ñåâåðóñ:

ß íå áîþñü óãðîçû, íå âïåðâîé.

Íå óõîäè, ïîáóäü ñî ìíîé, 

Ïðåêðàñíîå ìãíîâåíüå.

Äëÿ òåáÿ ïîñòåëü èç ðîç,

Ãîòîâ îäíèì ëèøü ìàíîâåíüåì,

Âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè ñâîåé ñîçäàòü,

×òîá õîòü íà ìèã òåáÿ ìíå çàäåðæàòü.

Ñàøêà (ïðèæèìàÿñü áëèæå):

×òî æ, ïóñòü ìåíÿ çàñòàíóò, ïóñòü óáüþò!

Îñòàíóñü ÿ, êîëü ýòîãî òû õî÷åøü!

Îñòàòüñÿ ëåã÷å ìíå – óéòè íåò âîëè.

Ñåâåðóñ:

Àõ, ïðèíÿòü òâîþ íå â ñèëàõ æåðòâó ÿ.

ß óäàëÿþñü, íî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ëþáÿ.

Ïðîñòè, ïðîñòè! Ïîñëåäíèé ïîöåëóé 

È ÿ ñïóùóñü…

(ñïóñêàåòñÿ ñ ÷åðòûõàíèåì, ðàçäàåòñÿ çâóê ïàäàþùåãî òåëà, ñäàâëåííûé êðèê è ðóãàòåëüñòâà).

Ñàøêà (ïåðåãíóâøèñü ÷åðåç ïåðèëà, è åäâà íå ñâàëèâøèñü):

Òû öåë, ëþáèìûé?

Ñåâåðóñ (â ñòîðîíó):

Îòêóäà çäåñü åæè?

Íå èíà÷å, íîâàÿ îõðàííàÿ ñèñòåìà…

(ïèíàåò åæà)

Àõ, ïòè÷êà ãîðäàÿ, ëåòè!

Ïîêà òåáÿ íå ïíåøü,

Íå âûðàçèøü òû ñâîåãî ñòðåìëåíüÿ ê íåáó.

(ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó)

Âñå õîðîøî, ëþáèìàÿ, ÿ öåë.

(â ñòîðîíó, ïðîâîæàÿ âçãëÿäîì åæà.)

Âîò âåäü, êðàñàâåö, êàê âçëåòåë!

Ñàøêà:

Òû óæå óøåë?

Âîçëþáëåííûé, òåáÿ ÿ áóäó æäàòü.

Ñåâåðóñ:

Íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ, ÿ âåðíóñü îïÿòü.

Ëîâèòü ÿ áóäó êàæäûé ñëó÷àé,

×òîá âåñòî÷êó òåáå ïîñëàòü.

Ñàøêà (ïðèæèìàÿ ðóêè ê ãðóäè):

Íå ìó÷àé!

Äîëãî íå òîìè ìåíÿ,

Ñîñêó÷óñü ìîìåíòàëüíî ÿ

Ñåâåðóñ:

Íà ýòîò ñëó÷àé,

Åñòü ãåðð Ìþëëåð ó òåáÿ.

Ñàøêà:

Äóøà ìîÿ ïîëíà ïðåä÷óâñòâèé ìðà÷íûõ:

Ìíå ÷óäèòñÿ – òû òàì ñòîèøü âíèçó,

Êàê áóäòî áû ìåðòâåö íà äíå ìîãèëû.

ß ïëîõî âèæó (Ñàøêà ùóðèòñÿ) – èëü òû ñòðàøíî áëåäåí?

Ñåâåðóñ (òåàòðàëüíî çàïàõèâàÿñü â ïëàù):

Ëþáèìàÿ! Òî ìîé ïðèðîäíûé öâåò,

Ëèöà áëåäíåå â ìèðå ýòîì íåò.

Íî òû ñàìà áåëåå ñìåðòè, àíãåë ìîé.

Êàê ÿ á õîòåë çàáðàòü òåáÿ äîìîé.

Ñàøêà:

Äîìîé? Ìåíÿ çàáðàòü?

Ñàøêà ëèõî ïåðåñêàêèâàåò ÷åðåç ïåðèëà áàëêîíà áûñòðî ñïóñêàåòñÿ âíèç.

Äà ÷òîæ òû, ðàíüøå ìíå íå ìîã ñêàçàòü?

Ëîâè, ëþáèìûé, ñîëíûøêî ñâîå.

Áåæèì îòñþäà ïðî÷ü!

Êûø, çëîå âîðîíüå!

(ëåòèò íàâñòðå÷ó ëþáèìîìó, ðàñïóãèâàÿ ñòàþ âîðîí)

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäõâàòûâàåò Ñàøêó íà ðóêè, è ñòðàñòíî öåëóåò.

Íà áàëêîí âûïðûãèâàåò Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé:

Êóäà æå òû, ëþáèìàÿ, ïîñòîé!

Ñàøêà (íà ñåêóíäó îòðûâàÿñü îò Ñåâåðóñà):

À ÷òî æå âû õîòåëè, ìèëûé äðóã?

×èòàéòå ïî ãóáàì, äðàæàéøèé ìîé ñóïðóã:

Èäèòå â.., ê.., è åùå ïîæàëóé íà…

Äàëüíåéøèå ñëîâà çàãëóøàþòñÿ ïîöåëóåì Ñåâåðóñà

Ïàðî÷êà àïïàðèðóåò

Ìàëôîé â ÿðîñòè êóñàåò ëîêòè.

Çàíàâåñ…


	27. part27

****

×àñòü ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

Æåñòîêàÿ ðåàëüíîñòü èëè äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â àä.

Ñ òðóäîì îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü âñïîìíèòü, ãäå ýòî ÿ òàê íàáðàëàñü â÷åðà. Ãîëîâà òðåùàëà êàê ñïåëûé àðáóç, âî ðòó îùóùàëñÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé ïðèâêóñ, äà åùå íåñòåðïèìî áîëåëà ñêóëà è ñàäíèëè ãóáû. Êîå-êàê äîáðàâøèñü äî çåðêàëà â âàííîé, ÿ îõíóëà. Íè÷åãî ñåáå, ñïÿùàÿ êðàñàâèöà. Âñêëîêî÷åííûå âîëîñû, ïîìÿòûé âèä, ðàçáèòûå ãóáû è, ãëàâíîå, î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé ëèëîâûé ñèíÿê, ðàçóêðàñèâøèé ñêóëó. 

Ïåðåæèâ ïåðâûé øîê, ÿ ðåøèëà ïðèíÿòü äóø, à óæå ïîòîì îçàáîòèòüñÿ ïðîáëåìîé áåçîáðàçíîãî âíåøíåãî âèäà.

Íûðíóâ ïîä ñòðóþ ëåäÿíîé âîäû, ÿ, òèõîíå÷êî âçâèçãèâàÿ, ïåðåñòóïàëà ñ íîãè íà íîãó. Õîëîäíîâàòî, êîíå÷íî, çàòî ñðàçó ïðèäåøü â ñåáÿ, ñîëíûøêî. Ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ìî÷àëêîé, ÿ çàöåïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì çà ñòðàííûé áëåñê íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå. Ýòî åùå ÷òî òàêîå? Íà ëåâîé ðóêå êðàñîâàëîñü çîëîòîå êîëüöî â âèäå çìåè, áåççàñòåí÷èâî ñâåðêàþùåé â êàïëÿõ âîäû. Îäíàêî… Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà åùå îäíî êîëüöî, ïîñêðîìíåå, íî òîæå àáñîëþòíî íåçíàêîìîå... Ìîçã ïîòèõîíå÷êó çàêèïàë, áåçíàäåæíî ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò? Âïåðâûå ÿ ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ó ÷åëîâåêà îòñóòñòâóþò êëàâèøè Ctrl Alt Delete. Òðè êèòà ìîåé ðóññêîé äóøè - àâîñü, íåáîñü, äà êàê-íèáóäü, áàçèðóþùèõñÿ íà äâóõ ïðèíöèïàõ - "À íó åãî âñå íà ôèã" è "Ïîøëî îíî âñå ê", ÿâíî íàìåðåâàëèñü âñïëûòü êâåðõó áðþõîì. 

Âûáðàâøèñü èç âàííîé, ÿ çàâåðíóëàñü â îãðîìíîå áàííîå ïîëîòåíöå, è ïðîøëåïàëà â êîìíàòó. Óñåâøèñü â êðåñëî, ÿ âïàëà â ãëóáîêóþ çàäóì÷èâîñòü. Íà ðàáîòó áåçíàäåæíî îïîçäàëà, ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà íå ïðèïîìèíàëèñü, êîëüöà èäåíòèôèöèðîâàòü íå ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü âîçìîæíûì. Ìîçãè áóíòîâàëè îò îáèëèÿ çàäà÷, êàê Âèíäîóñ, à ïîòîìó ÿ ðåøèëà èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò ïðîáëåì ïî ìåðå èõ ïîñòóïëåíèÿ. 

Âêëþ÷èâ òåëåâèçîð, ÿ íåâèäÿùèì âçîðîì âïåðèëàñü â ýêðàí. Èòàê, ÷òî ìû èìååì? Àìíåçèþ ìû èìååì, èëè îíà íàñ, ÷òî âåðíåå...

Ñòîï! Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü âíèìàòåëüíåå, ÿ ìåäëåííî îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî çà äàòà êðàñîâàëàñü íà ýêðàíå. ßíâàðü? Ãîñïîäà, ñåãîäíÿ æå íå ïåðâîå àïðåëÿ? ×òî çà øóòêè? Ìûñëè â ãîëîâå çàøåáóðøàëè, êàê òàðàêàíû â áàíêå. ßíâàðü, ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû êîí÷èëèñü, âåñü Ëîíäîí æèâåò ñóðîâûìè òðóäîâûìè áóäíÿìè íîâîãî ãîäà… ß ñîøëà ñ óìà?

Âòîðîå ÿ áåçíàäåæíî ìîë÷àëî, íå íàõîäÿ, âèäèìî, íè îäíîãî âåñêîãî àðãóìåíòà äëÿ îïðîâåðæåíèÿ ýòîãî íåïðèÿòíîãî ôàêòà. Íåðâíî õèõèêíóâ, ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü ê òåëåôîííîé òðóáêå, ïîðà âûçûâàòü âðà÷à. Íå çíàþ êàê â Ëîíäîíå, íî â Ìîñêâå ìåíÿ áû òî÷íî îòïðàâèëè â Êàùåíêî. 

Ðåøèâ äëÿ íà÷àëà âñå æå çâÿêíóòü íà ðàáîòó, ÿ óõâàòèëà òåëåôîí è íàáðàëà çàâåòíûå öèôðû.

- Î. Àëåêñ, ÿ óæå íà÷àë áûëî âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Îò âàñ òàê äîëãî íå áûëî íèêàêèõ èçâåñòèé, - â ãîëîñå ìèñòåðà Äæîíñîíà, ìîåãî øåôà, çâó÷àëî èñêðåííåå âîëíåíèå.

Èñïûòûâàÿ æãó÷èé ñòûä, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà. – ß… ìèñòåð Äæîíñîí, ìíå…

- Êàê çäîðîâüå âàøåãî îòöà? Íàäåþñü, âñå îáîøëîñü?

- Ñïàñèáî, âñå õîðîøî, - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü îñìûñëèòü óñëûøàííîå.

- Âîò è çàìå÷àòåëüíî! – ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. Î ñåáå ÿ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü òîãî æå. Íåðâû, íàòÿíóòûå êàê ñòðóíû, ãðîçèëè îáîðâàòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Èñòåðèêà, ñëîâíî êîøêà, êðàäó÷èñü ïðèáëèæàëàñü êî ìíå íà ìÿãêèõ ëàïêàõ. ß ñãëîòíóëà.

- Àëåêñ, ó âàñ òî÷íî âñå õîðîøî? – ìèñòåð Äæîíñîí îçàáî÷åííî ïûõòåë â òðóáêó. – ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî âû ïîÿâèòåñü â îôèñå ïîñëå âûõîäíûõ?

- Äà, - ïîñòàðàâøèñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè, ÿ ìàøèíàëüíî êèâíóëà, - êîíå÷íî, ÿ áóäó.

Ïîëîæèâ òðóáêó, ÿ çàäóìàëàñü. Ìîæåò, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî åçäèëà íàâåñòèòü îòöà? Âîçìîæíî, ÿ õâàòèëà ëèøíåãî, ýêñïåðèìåíòèðóÿ ñî ñïèðòíûì çà âðåìÿ ñâîåãî îòïóñêà, à òàê è äî àìíåçèè íåäàëåêî. Íàøè óìåëüöû èçîáðåòàþò òàêèå íàïèòêè, ÷òî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ îò ïðèíÿòèÿ èõ ïðîäóêöèè ìîãóò áûòü îøåëîìëÿþùèìè. Íåìíîãî ïîâåñåëåâ, ÿ ñíîâà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê òåëåôîíó.

- Àëëî, ïàï? – ãóáû ñàìè ñîáîé ðàñïîëçëèñü äî óøåé. – Êàê äåëà?

- Çäðàâñòâóé, ðåáåíîê, - â îòöîâñêîì ãîëîñå ñëûøàëèñü ïðèòâîðíî ñåðäèòûå íîòêè, - ÿ, íàâåðíîå, ìàëî ïîðîë òåáÿ â äåòñòâå.

- Çà ÷òî? – õèõèêíóëà ÿ.

- Íåóæåëè òàê òÿæåëî âûêðîèòü ïàðó ìèíóòîê, ÷òîáû ïîçâîíèòü? ß óæå íå ãîâîðþ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðèåõàòü.

Òðóáêà çàäðîæàëà â ìîèõ ðóêàõ, è ÿ ïðîäîëæèëà íåîæèäàííî îñèïøèì ãîëîñîì. – ß ïîñòàðàþñü, ïà. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ.

- Çàáûëè, - õìûêíóë îòåö, à ÿ âñõëèïíóëà.

- Ýòî åùå ÷òî òàêîå? – ÿ ïðåäñòàâèëà ñåáå íåäîâîëüíî õìóðÿùåãîñÿ îòöà. Ñëåçû â íàøåé ñåìüå íå ïðèâåòñòâîâàëèñü.

- Íè÷åãî. ß ïðîñòî ñîñêó÷èëàñü ïî òåáå, - ñóäîðîæíî ðàçìàçûâàÿ íàáåãàþùèå ñëåçû, ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ. – Òû ïðîñòè, íî ìíå ïîðà áåæàòü.

- Äî ñâÿçè! – óñìåõíóëñÿ îí è íåîæèäàííî ëàñêîâî äîáàâèë. - Áåðåãè ñåáÿ, ìàëûø.

- ß ïîñòàðàþñü, - âûäàâèëà ÿ è äàëà îòáîé.

Ñëîæèâøàÿñÿ, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ñòðàííàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ òðåáîâàëà äîëãèõ è ñåðüåçíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé, à ïîòîìó ÿ óñòðîèëàñü íà äèâàíå è, ïîäæàâ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè, óêóòàëàñü â ïëåä. Ïîõîæå, ìíå íåîáõîäèìà ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ïîìîùü. Íåò, ñäàâàòüñÿ íà ìèëîñòü àíãåëîâ â áåëûõ õàëàòàõ ñî ñìèðèòåëüíîé ðóáàøêîé â ðóêàõ ÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü, íî ïîêàçàòüñÿ äîêòîðó íå ïîâðåäèò. Óãîâàðèâàÿ ñàìó ñåáÿ, ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü ê æóðíàëüíîìó ñòîëèêó çà ñïðàâî÷íèêîì. Îòûñêàâ òåëåôîí áëèæàéøåé êëèíèêè, ÿ ïîçâîíèëà â ðåãèñòðàòóðó è çàïèñàëàñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ èç äîìà íå âûéäó, õîòü óáåéòå!

Ïîäëîæèâ ïîä ãîëîâó ïîäóøêó, ÿ óñòàëî ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. Ýõ, Àëåêñàõèíà, âåçåò òåáå íà ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ. Ñïàòü õîòåëîñü íåèìîâåðíî, à ïîòîìó ÿ íå ñòàëà ïðåïÿòñòâîâàòü ñêðîìíîìó æåëàíèþ îðãàíèçìà îòäîõíóòü, è ñ ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòüþ è ëåãêèì ñåðäöåì óñíóëà.

- Íå-å-åò… - ïîëíûé îò÷àÿíüÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê, òðåâîæíî êîëîòÿñü, âîðâàëñÿ â ìîé ðàçóì, è òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïðèøëî ïîíèìàíèå, ÷òî êðèê ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå. Ïðåðûâèñòî è òÿæåëî äûøà, ÿ ðåçêî ïîäñêî÷èëà íà äèâàíå, äðîæàùåé ðóêîé âûòåðëà ñî ëáà èñïàðèíó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ëåäÿíûå ñòðóéêè ïîòà ðó÷åéêàìè áåãóò ïî ñïèíå. Ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü, ñëîâíî ó ïîéìàííîé â ñèëêè ïòèöû, íî ÿ íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî æå ìîåì ñíå òàê íàïóãàëî ìåíÿ.

Îñòàâøååñÿ äî ðàññâåòà âðåìÿ ÿ ïðîâåëà â íåâåñåëûõ ðàçäóìüÿõ, ñêîð÷èâøèñü â êðåñëå, âçäðàãèâàÿ îò íî÷íûõ øîðîõîâ, ñëîâíî ìàëåíüêèé çâåðåê. 

***

Óòðîì, çëàÿ è íå âûñïàâøàÿñÿ, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü ê äîêòîðó, ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü, ÷òî çà äèàãíîç ìíå ïîñòàâÿò. Âîéäÿ â çäàíèå êëèíèêè, ÿ ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî ïðèãîâîðåííûé ê êàçíè, äâèíóëàñü ê ðåãèñòðàòóðå. Âåðåíèöà ìîèõ ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé áûëà â ñáèòà ñ íîã âìåñòå ñî ìíîé, ìîëîäûì ÷åëîâåêîì â áåëîì õàëàòå, ñæèìàþùèì â ðóêå ñòåòîñêîï. - Î, ìèññ, ïðèíîøó ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ. Íàäåþñü, âû íå óøèáëèñü? – îáåñïîêîåííûé âçãëÿä ãîëóáûõ ãëàç ïðèìèðèë ìåíÿ ñ ïàäåíèåì. – Êàê âû?

- Áîëåå-ìåíåå, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïîòèðàÿ ëîá, – â âàøåé êëèíèêå ïðèíÿòî îñìàòðèâàòü ïàöèåíòîâ ïðÿìî ó ïîðîãà? 

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óøèá íå ïîâëèÿë íà ãîëîâó. Âàøå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, íå ïîñòðàäàëî, - óëûáíóëñÿ äîêòîð è, âñòàâ íà íîãè, ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó. – Âû ïîçâîëèòå?

- ß äàæå íàñòàèâàþ, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ïîëà. – Ðàç óæ âû ñîâåðøèëè çëîñòíûé íàåçä íà áåäíóþ ïàöèåíòêó, íå ïðîâîäèòå ëè âû ìåíÿ ê äîêòîðó Óèëêèíñó?

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí è êèâíóë, - òåì áîëåå ÷òî äàëåêî õîäèòü íå íàäî. Àðòóð Óèëêèíñ, ê âàøèì óñëóãàì.

- Âîò ñâåçëî, òàê ñâåçëî, - áóðêíóëà ÿ, ïëåòÿñü çà ìèñòåðîì Óèëêèíñîì â åãî êàáèíåò.

***

- Ìèññ, íó ïîñèäèòå ñïîêîéíî, õîòÿ áû ïàðó ìèíóò, - äîêòîð åäâà ñäåðæèâàë ñìåõ, ãëÿäÿ íà ìîè ìó÷åíèÿ. - Ïîâåðüòå, ÿ âîâñå íå íàìåðåí âàìè îòîáåäàòü. Ìíå âñåãî ëèøü íóæíî ïðîâåðèòü âàøè ðåôëåêñû, à âû ñìîòðèòå íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ÿ çâåðü èëè ìàíüÿê.

- Âàì âèäíåå, ñýð, – ïèñêíóëà ÿ, ñíîâà ñæèìàÿñü â êîìîê, êîãäà îí ïîäíåñ ìîëîòîê ê ìîåé êîëåíêå.

- Íó æå, ðàññëàáüòåñü … - õìûêíóë îí, - èíà÷å ÿ íà÷íó âàñ ùåêîòàòü.

- Íå íàäî! – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, îòïîëçàÿ íà êðàé êóøåòêè. - ß áîþñü ùåêîòêè!

- Õîðîøî, - íåîæèäàííî ñäàëñÿ ìèñòåð Óèëêèíñ, - íî âû õîòÿ áû ïîçâîëèòå îñìîòðåòü âàñ íà ïðåäìåò ïîâðåæäåíèé?

ß ïîìîðùèëàñü. - Åñëè âû ãàðàíòèðóåòå, ÷òî íå áóäåòå òûêàòü â ìåíÿ âñÿ÷åñêèìè êðþ÷î÷êàìè è ïèíöåòàìè…

- Êðþ÷î÷êàìè è ïèíöåòàìè, êàê âû èçâîëèëè âûðàçèòüñÿ, - íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë Àðòóð, - ïîëüçóþòñÿ õèðóðãè è ñòîìàòîëîãè. ß æå, êàê òåðàïåâò, îáîéäóñü ðóêàìè.

- Õðåí ðåäüêè íå ñëàùå, - ïðûñíóëà ÿ.

- ×òî, ïðîñòèòå? – íå îöåíèë ìîåãî ðóññêîãî äîêòîð.

- ß â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî âû ìóæ÷èíà… - õèõèêíóëà ÿ, êîêåòëèâî ïîêðàñíåâ. Îïðåäåëåííî, ýòà ñëîâåñíàÿ ïèêèðîâêà íà÷èíàëà ìíå íðàâèòüñÿ.

- ß äîêòîð, - ñêîðáíî âçäîõíóë ìèñòåð Óèëêèíñ.

- Ñïàñèáî, óñïîêîèëè, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ.

- Íàäåþñü, - äîêòîð ïðèáëèçèëñÿ êî ìíå. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ðåçâèëèñü ìàëåíüêèå ÷åðòèêè, èãðèâî ìíå ïîäìèãèâàþùèå. – È ïðîøó âàñ, ïîñòàðàéòåñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îòêðîþ âàì òàéíó, ÿ áîþñü ñìåøëèâûõ ïàöèåíòîâ.

Çàêóñèâ íèæíþþ ãóáó, ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó ñìåõ. – ÎÊ, äîêòîð, ÿ áóäó î÷åíü ñòàðàòüñÿ.

- ß íàäåþñü íà âàøó ãðàæäàíñêóþ ñîçíàòåëüíîñòü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí, ïðèñòóïàÿ ê îñìîòðó.

***

Íó, âîò è âñå, - ïðîòÿíóë ìèñòåð Óèëêèíñ, ïîìîãàÿ ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ êóøåòêè, – ïðè ïåðâîì îñìîòðå íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî ÿ íå îáíàðóæèë. Ïðàâäà, óäàð ïî çàòûëêó ïðèâåë ê ëåãêîìó ñîòðÿñåíèþ ìîçãà, íî ýòî íå ñìåðòåëüíî.

- Äà, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, – ýòî, è ïðàâäà, íå ñìåðòåëüíî. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî è ñîòðÿñàòü òàì îñîáî íå÷åãî.

- Íó óæ, âû ñëèøêîì ñàìîêðèòè÷íû, - óñìåõíóëñÿ äîêòîð, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ìíå áóìàãè. – ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû âû çàãëÿíóëè åùå â ïàðó êàáèíåòîâ. Íå ñî÷òèòå çà òðóä. Ïðèäåòñÿ ñäàòü ïàðó-òðîéêó àíàëèçîâ.

- Íå áûëî çàáîòû, êóïèëà áàáà ïîðîñÿ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, âûõîäÿ â êîðèäîð.

- Æäó âàñ çàâòðà â îäèííàäöàòü, Àëåêñ, - ñèÿþùèé Àðòóð âûãëÿíóë èç-çà äâåðè, - è, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå òîëüêî êàê âðà÷.

***

Âûéäÿ íà óëèöó, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå â ñèëàõ ñäåëàòü õîòü øàã, ïîêà ìîé æåëóäîê íå ïîëó÷èò êðîâàâîé æåðòâû. Îãëÿäåâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà ïîäõîäÿùóþ öåëü. Íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíå óëèöû ïðèçûâíî ïîçâÿêèâàë êîëîêîëü÷èê íàä âõîäíîé äâåðüþ ìàëåíüêîãî êàôå.

Ïåðåéäÿ äîðîãó, ÿ îòêðûëà äâåðü è ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âäîõíóëà áóêåò àðîìàòîâ, äðàçíÿùèõ âîîáðàæåíèå è âûçûâàþùèõ áîëåçíåííî-âîñòîðæåííóþ áóðþ â æåëóäêå.

Ñäåëàâ çàêàç, ÿ ïðèñåëà çà ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê è, îáõâàòèâ îçÿáøèìè ðóêàìè ÷àøêó "Ýðë Ãðåÿ", ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà, îòäàâøèñü ñîñòîÿíèþ àáñîëþòíîãî ïîêîÿ, âíåçàïíî ïîñåòèâøåìó ìåíÿ. 

- Àëåêñ?

Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óñòàâèëàñü íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ïîäñåâøåãî çà ìîé ñòîëèê. – Äà?

- ß íå ïîìåøàþ? – Àðòóð, à ýòî áûë èìåííî îí, ïðèâåòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ìåñòà âñåì õâàòèò, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè.

- Èçâèíèòå çà âòîðæåíèå, ïðîñòî ÿ âñåãäà ñèæó çà ýòèì ñòîëèêîì. Îáû÷íî, ïîñëå ñìåíû ÿ çàáåãàþ ñþäà ãëîòíóòü êîôå èëè âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ. ß ìîãó ïåðåñåñòü, åñëè âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå îäèíî÷åñòâî. 

- Äà íåò, íàïðîòèâ, êîìïàíèÿ ìíå ñåé÷àñ íå ïîìåøàåò, – ÿ ïðèäâèíóëà òàðåëêè ñ áóëî÷êàìè ïîáëèæå ê ñåáå, îñâîáîæäàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà.

- Âèæó, âû óæå ñäåëàëè çàêàç? – îí âåñåëî ãëÿíóë íà îáèëèå òàðåëîê ñ áóëî÷êàìè. – Ñóäÿ ïî íåìó, âû âïîëíå çäîðîâû. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ó âàñ àïïåòèò çäîðîâîãî ÷åëîâåêà.

ß ðàññìåÿëàñü. – Ëþáîâü ïðèõîäèò è óõîäèò, à êóøàòü õî÷åòñÿ âñåãäà. Âîò íà ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå æàëîâàëàñü, òàê ýòî íà àïïåòèò, - ïðèäâèíóâ ê ñåáå î÷åðåäíóþ òàðåëî÷êó ñ ðóìÿíîé õðóñòÿùåé áóëî÷êîé, îáñûïàííîé ñàõàðíîé ïóäðîé è êîðèöåé, ÿ ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âîíçèëà â íåå çóáû. 

- ×åðò âîçüìè! – Àðòóð óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, - âû òàê çàðàçèòåëüíî ïîãëîùàåòå ýòî êàëîðèéíîå áåçîáðàçèå, ÷òî ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê âàì. 

- Ðåêîìåíäóþ… - ÿ ñëèçíóëà ñ ïàëüöåâ îñòàòêè ïóäðû, - íåçåìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå…

Ïðèêîí÷èâ áóëî÷êè è ðàñïðàâèâøèñü ñ ÷àåì, ìû ïîêèíóëè ãîñòåïðèèìíîå êàôå.

- Òàê âû ïîÿâèòåñü çàâòðà? – â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Àðòóð, çàäåðæàâ ïðè ïðîùàíèè ìîþ ðóêó â ñâîèõ ëàäîíÿõ. – ß ìîãó íàäåÿòüñÿ?

Çàñìåÿâøèñü, ÿ âûñâîáîäèëà ðóêó è ïðèæàëà åå ê ñåðäöó. – Ñýð, ðàçâå ÿ ìîãó ïðîòèâèòüñÿ ïðåäïèñàíèÿì ñîáñòâåííîãî âðà÷à?

- ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå ñìîæåòå, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí. – Äî çàâòðà?

- Äî çàâòðà! – êèâíóëà ÿ è, íå ñïåøà, äâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó äîìà.

***

Îòêðûâ äâåðü êâàðòèðû, ÿ ïîìîðùèëàñü. Íó è çàïàõ. Åùå áû, åñëè â êâàðòèðå íå óáèðàòüñÿ áîëåå äâóõ ìåñÿöåâ, ýòî, çíàåòå ëè, ãðîçèò ïîëíûì çàïóñòåíèåì. Ñêèíóâ êóðòêó è áîòèíêè, ÿ ïðîøëåïàëà íà êóõíþ. Ïîæàëóé, íà÷àòü ñëåäîâàëî ñî ñòðàòåãè÷åñêè âàæíîãî îáúåêòà. Çàñó÷èâ ðóêàâà è âîîðóæèâøèñü òðÿïêàìè è øâàáðîé, ÿ äâèíóëàñü íà ñðàæåíèå ñ ïûëüþ è áåñïîðÿäêîì.

Âûëèçàâ êóõíþ äî áëåñêà, ÿ ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïîòÿíóëàñü. Õðóñò ïîçâîíêîâ íåäâóñìûñëåííî íàìåêíóë íà íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñäåëàòü íåáîëüøóþ ïåðåäûøêó. Âêëþ÷èâ ýëåêòðî÷àéíèê, ÿ ïðèñåëà íà ñòóë è çàäóìàëàñü. ×òî æå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò? Âîïðîñû ñûïàëèñü ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, è ÿ íå óñïåâàëà îòáèâàòüñÿ îò íèõ. Ïî÷åìó ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ, ãäå ÿ íàõîäèëàñü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ óìóäðèëàñü ïîëó÷èòü óäàð ïî çàòûëêó, ÷òî çà êîëüöà íà ìîèõ ðóêàõ? 

Âñêèïåâøèé ÷àéíèê îòîðâàë ìåíÿ îò íåâåñåëûõ ðàçäóìèé. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ äîñòàëà ïà÷êó "twinigs" è ùåäðîé ðóêîþ ñûïàíóëà èç íåå â çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê. Êðóæêà ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àÿ, ýòî âñå, ÷òî ìíå ñåé÷àñ íóæíî.

Çàõâàòèâ êðóæêó è íåñêîëüêî çàñîõøèõ ïå÷åíþøåê, çàâàëÿâøèõñÿ â áóôåòå, ÿ äâèíóëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íå õî÷ó áîëüøå íè î ÷åì äóìàòü. Çàâåðíóâøèñü â ïëåä, ÿ ðàñêðûëà êíèãó è óãëóáèëàñü â ÷òåíèå. Ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá îòðåøèòüñÿ îò âñåõ ïðîáëåì.

"Äâà ãëàçà óïåðëèñü Ìàðãàðèòå â ëèöî. Ïðàâûé ñ çîëîòîþ èñêðîé íà äíå, ñâåðëÿùèé ëþáîãî äî äíà äóøè, è ëåâûé – ïóñòîé è ÷åðíûé, âðîäå êàê óçêîå èãîëüíîå óõî, êàê âûõîä â áåçäîííûé êîëîäåö âñÿêîé òüìû è òåíåé..."

Çàõëîïíóâ êíèãó, ÿ ïîåæèëàñü. Äàæå "Ìàñòåð è Ìàðãàðèòà" íå ïðèíåñëè æåëàåìîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Îòëîæèâ êíèãó, ÿ ðàñïðàâèëà ïðîñòûíè è, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì, îáíÿëà ïîäóøêó, ïðèæàâ åå ê ãðóäè.

ß ëå÷ó íà áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòè, âåòåð òðåïëåò ìîè ðàçâåâàþùèåñÿ âîëîñû è ÿ, îáõâàòèâ ìåòëó íîãàìè, ðàäîñòíî êðè÷ó, ðàñêèäûâàÿ ðóêè. – Âåäüìà! - ñëûøèòñÿ ìíå âñëåä è ÿ õîõî÷ó îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Âåäüìà! Äà! Ìàðãàðèòå è íå ñíèëîñü. 

È âîò ÿ óæå ïåðåä òåì, êòî ïðèñëàë ìíå ïðèãëàøåíèå. Îí áåçìîëâíî ñèäèò íà êðîâàòè, ïîëóîòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêàõ. Â êîâàðíûõ òåíÿõ îò ñâå÷åé åãî ëèöî íåóìîëèìî ìåíÿåòñÿ è òðàíñôîðìèðóåòñÿ, ïðèíèìàÿ ñòðàííûé, áóäîðàæàùèé ïàìÿòü, îáðàç. - Òåáÿ íåò… - ïûòàþòñÿ ïðîøåïòàòü ìîè ãóáû, íî áóòîíû ñëîâ óìèðàþò íà íèõ, òàê è íå ðàñïóñòèâøèñü. È âîò óæå äâà ÷åðíûõ áåçäîííûõ êîëîäöà îáðàùåíû êî ìíå, ÿ ñëûøó ïå÷àëüíûé õðèïëîâàòûé ñìåõ. - Êîíå÷íî. Ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò.

Ñ õðèïåíèåì è ñòîíîì ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà, íå ñðàçó îñîçíàâ, ãäå íàõîæóñü. Ïîáåëåâøèå îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ïàëüöû êîìêàëè ïðîñòûíþ, à ãëàçà ùèïàëî îò ñëåç. ×òî ýòî áûëî? ×òî çà ïðè÷óäëèâàÿ ôàíòàñìàãîðèÿ ÿâèëàñü ìíå è ïî÷åìó ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ Åãî?

Åùå îäíà áåññîííàÿ íî÷ü, ñëîâíî ìåëêàÿ áóñèíêà, ñêîëüçíóëà íà áåñêîíå÷íóþ íèòü âðåìåíè.


	28. part28

****

Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ

Âñïîìíèòü âñå, èëè çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî

Óòðî íå ïðèíåñëî ñ ñîáîé íè÷åãî êðîìå óñòàëîñòè è ùåìÿùåé áîëè â ãðóäè. Íåõîòÿ ïîêèíóâ êðîâàòü, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü â âàííóþ. Âçãëÿíóâ íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, ÿ âçäðîãíóëà. Ñèíÿê ïðèîáðåë æåëòîâàòûé îêðàñ è ïî÷òè ñîøåë íà íåò. Çàòî ãóáû áûëè èñêóñàíû â êðîâü, à ïîä ãëàçàìè çàëåãëè ÷åðíûå òåíè, îò âçãëÿäà íà êîòîðûå ñòàíîâèëîñü ñòðàøíî. Ðóìÿíåö îòñóòñòâîâàë, ãëàçà ãîðåëè ëèõîðàäî÷íûì áëåñêîì, à áëåäíàÿ êîæà òóãî îáòÿãèâàëà ñêóëû. Ïîæàëóé, åñëè òàê ïîéäåò è äàëüøå, ÿ íà÷íó òàÿòü êàê ñâå÷êà. 

Îäåâøèñü, ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü çà êîñìåòèêîé, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè â ñâîåì ñêóäíîì àðñåíàëå õîòü ÷òî-òî ìàëî-ìàëüñêè ñïîñîáíîå ïðèäàòü ìíå áîëåå öâåòóùèé âèä. Íå äîáèâøèñü è ïîëîâèíû æåëàåìîãî ðåçóëüòàòà, ÿ ïîäõâàòèëà ñóìêó è äâèíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó êëèíèêè. 

***

- Âàì ïîíðàâèëàñü ïðîãóëêà? – ìû ñòîÿëè ó ïîäúåçäà ìîåãî äîìà, è Àðòóð ïåðåìèíàëñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, ÿâíî íàìåðåâàÿñü ñïðîñèòü åùå ÷òî-òî.

Ïîä ëîæå÷êîé ïðîòèâíî çàñîñàëî, ìíå õîðîøî çíàêîìû òàêèå âçãëÿäû. ×òî æ çà âñå íàäî ïëàòèòü. Òû ñâîèì ïîâåäåíèåì äàëà åìó íàäåæäó, òàê áóäü äîáðà, íå óâèëèâàé õîòÿ áû ñåé÷àñ. – Ñïàñèáî, âñå áûëî ÷óäåñíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, õâàòàÿñü çà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó, - ìíå óæå ïîðà, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, Àðòóð.

Âòîðîå çàøèïåëî. - Íåò, íó êàêîâà, à? Çíàåøü, òû âñå-òàêè ñâîëî÷ü! Íó, óëûáíèñü õîòÿ áû…

Àðòóð ïåðåõâàòèë ìîþ ðóêó è âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. – Ìîãó ÿ âàì ïîçâîíèòü?

×òî-òî â åãî ãëàçàõ çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ÷åñòíî îòâåòèòü. – Àðòóð, ÿ õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå…

- Ñåé÷àñ âû íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû îäèí íàäîåäëèâûé âðà÷ äîêó÷àë âàì êàæäóþ ñâîáîäíóþ ìèíóòêó. Òàê? – åãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ãðóñòíî ñâåðêíóëè. – Õîðîøî, ÿ óâàæàþ ÷óæèå ðåøåíèÿ. Íî ìîãó ÿ íàäåÿòüñÿ?

- Íå çíàþ… - âûäîõíóëà ÿ è îòêðûëà äâåðü, íàìåðåâàÿñü çàêîí÷èòü òÿæåëûé ðàçãîâîð.

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ âñå ðàâíî îñòàþñü âàøèì äîêòîðîì, ìîæåòå íå ñîìíåâàòüñÿ, - êèâíóë îí íà ïðîùàíèå. - È äðóãîì, åñëè õîòèòå.

Çàõëîïíóâ äâåðü, ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ñïèíîé ê õîëîäíîìó äåðåâó, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. – Èäèîòêà, – ôëåãìàòè÷íî ïîæàëî ïëå÷àìè âòîðîå ÿ, è íàêðûëîñü ñ ãîëîâîé îäåÿëîì.

***

Íà÷àëî òðóäîâîé íåäåëè âñòðåòèëî ìåíÿ ãðàíäèîçíåéøèì çàâàëîì íà ðàáîòå. Ñòîë áûë áóêâàëüíî ïîãðåáåí ïîä ðóèíàìè îò÷åòîâ è ïåðåâîäîâ, íàêîïèâøèõñÿ çà âðåìÿ ìîåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ. Ëþáîçíàòåëüíûå êîëëåãè ñ ìàíèàêàëüíûì óïîðñòâîì ïûòàëèñü âûâåäàòü ïîäðîáíîñòè ìîåãî ïóòåøåñòâèÿ, à ÿ ñòîéêî ïðèäåðæèâàëàñü âåðñèè "çàáîëåâøèé îòåö è ëþáÿùàÿ äî÷êà â êðàñíîé áóäåíîâêå, ãåðîè÷åñêè ïðîâîçÿùàÿ ìèìî Ñåðûõ òàìîæåííûõ âîëêîâ ãîñòèíöû äëÿ ïàïî÷êè".

Äíåì ìíå ïîçâîíèëè èç êëèíèêè è ïîïðîñèëè çàãëÿíóòü âî âòîðîé ïîëîâèíå äíÿ, ïîñêîëüêó âñå àíàëèçû áûëè ãîòîâû, è ìåíÿ îæèäàë çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûé îñìîòð. Çàñèæèâàòüñÿ íà ðàáî÷åì ìåñòå äàæå èç-çà ñâàëèâøåãîñÿ íà ìåíÿ îáúåìà íåâûïîëíåííîé ðàáîòû ÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü, à ïîòîìó â íà÷àëå ñåäüìîãî óæå âõîäèëà â êëèíèêó.

Àðòóð ñ íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì âñòðåòèë ìåíÿ â õîëëå è ïðèãëàñèë â êàáèíåò, êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî è íå ïðîèçîøëî. Âçäîõíóâ ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, ÿ ïðèñåëà íà ñòóë è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü âûñëóøàòü âåðäèêò. – Íó, ÷òî âû ñêàæåòå, äîêòîð? Æèòü áóäó? 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ó âàñ íå íàáëþäàåòñÿ íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî, êðîìå ëåãêîé òàõèêàðäèè, íî â âàøåì ïîëîæåíèè ýòî áûâàåò.

- Â êàêîì?.. – óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóëà ÿ íà íåãî.

Àðòóð ñïîêîéíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. – Âû áåðåìåííû, Àëåêñ.

ß ïûòàëàñü âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ æàëêîå ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, íî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ïîïëûëî è çàêà÷àëîñü.

- Êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå? – äîíåññÿ äî ìîåãî ñîçíàíèÿ ãîëîñ. ß ïîìîðùèëàñü. Ãîëîñ ìåøàë, áóäîðàæèë, çâàë êóäà-òî èç ñïàñèòåëüíîãî íåáûòèÿ.

Ìåäëåííî îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ñôîêóñèðîâàòü âçãëÿä íà ìàÿ÷èâøåé ïåðåäî ìíîé ôèãóðå.

- Àëåêñ, âû ìåíÿ ïóãàåòå, – âðà÷ íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, – ñîîáùåíèå î áåðåìåííîñòè òàê ïîäåéñòâîâàëî íà âàñ... Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ðåáåíîê ìîæåò áûòü íåæåëàííûì.

- Ñêîðåå íåãàäàííûì, – ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. – Âîò ýòî äà, è êàêîé ñðîê?

- Îêîëî îäèííàäöàòè íåäåëü, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè äîêòîð, - òî÷íåå ìîæíî áóäåò ñêàçàòü ïîñëå ïîëíîãî îáñëåäîâàíèÿ. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ó âàñ åùå åñòü âðåìÿ ïðåðâàòü áåðåìåííîñòü.

- À? Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Ñïàñèáî, ÿ ïîéäó, – ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîïëåëàñü ê äâåðè.

- Àëåêñ, ïîñëóøàéòå, âû ìîæåòå ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà ìîþ ïîìîùü…

- Äà-äà. Êîíå÷íî… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü ïðîèçîøåäøåå. Áåðåìåííà… 

***

Äîáðàâøèñü äî ñïàñèòåëüíûõ ñòåí êâàðòèðû, ÿ ðóõíóëà íà äèâàí, âïàâ â ñîñòîÿíèå ïðîñòðàöèè. Îäèííàäöàòü íåäåëü… Çíà÷èò, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî â òîò ïåðèîä, êîãäà ìíå îòêàçàëà ïàìÿòü. ×òî æå ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî? 

ß çàäóìàëàñü, ãîëóáè è ëåáåäè êàê Ìàðèþ èëè Ëåäó ìåíÿ íå ïîñåùàëè, áûê êàê Åâðîïó íå ïîõèùàë, è çîëîòîãî äîæäÿ â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå ÿ íå ïðèïîìèíàëà. Õîòÿ, ÿ âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèëà, è ñ ýòèì íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü.

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîïëåëàñü íà êóõíþ âûïèòü ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ÷òî-òî óâëåêëàñü èì ñâåðõ ìåðû. Ïåðåðûâ õîëîäèëüíèê è êóõîííûå øêàôû, ÿ ïðèøëà ê íåóòåøèòåëüíîìó âûâîäó, ÷òî ñëàäîñòè çàêîí÷èëèñü.

Æåëàíèå ñúåñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âêóñíîå íå òîëüêî íå ïðîïàëî, íî è óòðîèëîñü. Æåëóäîê âûâîäèë ðóëàäû, à ê ãîðëó ïîäñòóïàëà òîøíîòà. ß ðåøèëà âûáåæàòü â ìàãàçèí. Êàæåòñÿ, íà óãëó áûëà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ êîíäèòåðñêàÿ. Âûñêî÷èâ íà óëèöó, ÿ ìåòíóëàñü ÷åðåç äîðîãó, çàáûâ ïîñìîòðåòü â íóæíóþ ñòîðîíó. Âñå ó íèõ íå êàê ó ëþäåé. Äâèæåíèå, è òî ïðàâîñòîðîííåå…

***

ß äåëàþ øàã íà ìîñòîâóþ, íå çàìå÷àÿ âûëåòåâøèé èç-çà ïîâîðîòà àâòîìîáèëü. Ñëûøó âèçã òîðìîçîâ, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ÿ îñîçíàþ, ÷òî ñèæó íà ìîñòîâîé, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü ñëåçû, ðîâíûìè äîðîæêàìè áåãóùèå ïî ùåêàì. 

- Ó âàñ âñå äîìà? Ñóìàñøåäøàÿ! Êèäàåòñÿ ïîä êîëåñà, ñàìîóáèéöà! – êðè÷èò íà ìåíÿ èñïóãàííûé âîäèòåëü, äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ïûòàÿñü ïîñòàâèòü íà íîãè. – Âû â ïîðÿäêå? Ìîæåò, ÿ îòâåçó âàñ â áîëüíèöó?

- Ñåâåðóñ… - ÿ õðèïëî âûäûõàþ òâîå èìÿ, è îíî ñëåòàåò ñ ãóá, ðàíÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé êðîâîòî÷àùèå òðåùèíêè, íî ÿ íå çàìå÷àþ èõ – áîëü â ñåðäöå ñèëüíåå.   
ß ñìåþñü. – Íå ïîìîãëî çàêëÿòèå, äîðîãîé… Ãîñïîäè, çà ÷òî òû ìåíÿ… Çà÷åì… Òåïåðü ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ çàáûâàòü âñå ñàìîé...

Çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî,

Ìû íàä ïàìÿòüþ íå âëàñòíû.

Çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî,

Âñå, ÷òî ñâÿçàíî ñî ñ÷àñòüåì.

Äî ñèõ ïîð âñå õðàíèò ïàìÿòü ìíå.

Âíîâü ïðèäåøü òû êî ìíå, ëèøü âî ñíå.

Íî ìíå òåáÿ çàáûâàòü íå ëåãêî.

- Ãäå ìíå èñêàòü òåáÿ? Êàê ìíå âåðíóòü òåáÿ?

Çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî, 

Òû â ñóäüáå ìîåé óòðàòà.

Çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî,

Õîòü çàáûòü, êîíå÷íî, íàäî.

Òîëüêî êàê ñäåëàòü òàê, íå ïîéìó,

È ëþáîé òóò ñîâåò íè ê ÷åìó.

Ïàìÿòü â äóøå çàëåãëà ãëóáîêî.

- ß íå õî÷ó òåðÿòü òåáÿ… ß áîëüøå íå çàáóäó òåáÿ…

Çàëåãëà ãëóáîêî 

Ãðóñòü ìîÿ î íàøèõ âñòðå÷àõ.

Çàëåãëà ãëóáîêî,

Ãîäû ëèøü åå èçëå÷àò.

Íî ïîêà ýòà ãðóñòü, ñëîâíî áîëü

Î áûëîì, ñâÿçàíà ëèøü ñ òîáîé.

Ìíå ýòî âñå çàáûâàòü íåëåãêî, 

Íåëåãêî…

ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ… Òû ìîÿ ïîëîâèíêà... 


	29. part29

****

Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

Âîçâðàùåíèå ìàããëû, èëè äîëãàÿ äîðîãà äîìîé.

Íà óëèöå ÿ åùå êàê-òî ñäåðæèâàëàñü, äàæå ìóæåñòâåííî çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïîñåòèòü íå òîëüêî êîíäèòåðñêóþ, êóïèâ äþæèíó ïèðîæíûõ, íî è íåáîëüøîé ñóïåðìàðêåò ðÿäîì ñ ìîèì äîìîì. Íî êàê òîëüêî ÿ çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé âõîäíóþ äâåðü êâàðòèðû, ÿðîñòü, çàïåðòàÿ íà äíå äóøè, âûðâàëàñü íà ñâîáîäó, ñìåòàÿ âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè.

ß ìåòàëàñü ïî äîìó, ñëîâíî ðàçúÿðåííàÿ äèêàÿ êîøêà, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî æå ìíå äåëàòü. Ñåâåðóñ îñòàëñÿ îäèí ïðîòèâ Âîëäåìîðòà è åãî ïðèõâîñòíåé, íåèçâåñòíî, ÷òî îíè ñ íèì ñäåëàþò, à ÿ ïðîõëàæäàþñü äîìà è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êàê æå ìíå âåðíóòüñÿ. 

Îñòåðâåíåëî ïèíàÿ ïîïàäàþùèåñÿ ìíå ïîä íîãè âåùè, ÿ, íå ðàññ÷èòàâ óäàðà, ñî âñåé ñèëû ñàäàíóëà íîãîé ïî äèâàíó è òóò æå, ìàòåðÿñü, ïîâàëèëàñü íà íåãî. Âíåçàïíî ÿ îáîðâàëà ïîòîê áðàíè íà ïîëóñëîâå è èñïóãàííî ïðèæàëà îäíó ðóêó êî ðòó, à äðóãîé ïðèíÿëàñü ïîãëàæèâàòü æèâîò. - Òû íå ñëóøàé ìàìî÷êó, ìàëåíüêèé. Ó ìàìî÷êè ëåãêàÿ èñòåðèêà. Îíà â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè òåáÿ ïëîõîìó íàó÷èò, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî. Çàêðîé óøêè, èëè ÷òî òàì ó òåáÿ? 

Èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ äèêîé ÿðîñòè ÿ âïàëà â ãëóáîêóþ çàäóì÷èâîñòü. Äóìàé, Àëåêñàõèíà, äóìàé. Îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ìîçãè ñêðèïåëè è äûìèëèñü, ÿ ïûòàëàñü ïðèïîìíèòü âñå, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàëè ìíå î Õîãâàðòñå. Åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿëà ýòèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, òî çàìîê çàêîëäîâàí è äëÿ ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé è òóðèñòîâ ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ ñòàðûìè ðàçâàëèíàìè. Íó ÷òî æ, îñòàëîñü îïðåäåëèòü ìåñòî åãî äèñëîêàöèè ïî êàðòå, à òàì óæ ÿ ðàçâåðíó âîåííî-ïîëåâîé ëàãåðü. Àâîñü, êòî-íèáóäü èç ñâîèõ è çàìåòèò? À ìîæåò åùå êàêàÿ óìíàÿ ìûñëü â ãîëîâó çàáðåäåò. Ãëàâíîå, íåëüçÿ ïðîñòî òàê ñëîæèòü ðóêè è íè÷åãî íå äåëàòü. Áåçäåéñòâèå ìåíÿ óáüåò. Ïîðàçìûøëÿâ åùå ïàðó ìèíóò, ÿ ðåøèëà äîáûòü êàðòó èëè àòëàñ ñ ïîäðîáíûì îïèñàíèåì ãðàôñòâ Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè. Ñäàåòñÿ ìíå, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñ ãäå-òî íà ãðàíèöå ñ Øîòëàíäèåé… 

Èäòè â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí èëè áèáëèîòåêó áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, íî ìû íå ïðèâûêëè îòñòóïàòü! Ïðèøëî ïðîñòîå, íî î÷åíü âåðíîå ðåøåíèå. Ìîÿ ñîñåäêà, ñòàðàÿ äåâà, ìèññ Ìåääîóç çàïàñëèâà êàê áåëêà. Íàâåðíÿêà, â íåäðàõ åå øêàôîâ èëè ñóíäóêîâ íàéäåòñÿ ÷òî-òî, óäîâëåòâîðÿþùåå ìîèì çàïðîñàì. Çàõâàòèâ ïà÷êó áèñêâèòíîãî ïå÷åíüÿ, âîîðóæèâøèñü êðîòîñòüþ è òåðïåíèåì, ÿ õðàáðî íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè ñòàðóøêè. 

- Àëåêñ! Êàê ÿ ðàäà âàñ âèäåòü! Âàì òîæå íå ñïèòñÿ? – ñìîðùåííîå, êàê ïå÷åíîå ÿáëîêî, ëèöî Àìàíäû Ìåääîóç ðàñïëûëîñü â ïðèâåòëèâîé óëûáêå. – Çàãëÿíåòå íà ÷àøå÷êó ÷àÿ?

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - âûäàâèëà ÿ èç ñåáÿ è, ãëîòíóâ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÷èñòîãî âîçäóõà, íûðíóëà â òåìíóþ è ïûëüíóþ îáèòåëü ñòàðóøêè. 

***

Ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ìèññ Ìåääîóç çà ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ áåñïîëåçíî. Îáû÷íî, îíà áîëòàåò áåç óìîëêó, íå ñòàë èñêëþ÷åíèåì è ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð. Ìóæåñòâåííî âãðûçàÿñü â çà÷åðñòâåâøèé èìáèðíûé ïðÿíèê, ÿ ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê îáæèãàþùåé æèäêîñòè. Íàäî îòäàòü Àìàíäå äîëæíîå, ÷àé ó íåå âñåãäà âêóñíûé, òîëüêî î÷åíü óæ ãîðÿ÷èé. Âîò è íà ýòîò ðàç ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñ ÿçûêà ñîäðàëè øêóðó. Ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèâ îãíåííóþ ëàâó, ÿ ðàñòÿíóëà ãóáû â óëûáêå è ðåøèòåëüíî êèíóëàñü â áîé. – Ìèññ Ìåääîóç, ÿ áû õîòåëà óçíàòü, íåò ëè ó âàñ…

- ×åãî, ìèëî÷êà? – íåáåñíî-ãîëóáûå ãëàçà ñòàðóøêè óäèâëåííî ðàñêðûëèñü. Åùå áû, ÿ ïðåðâàëà åå íà ñàìîì "èíòåðåñíîì" ìåñòå. Ïîõîæå, åé íå ÷àñòî âûïàäàëà âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîñòî ïîáîëòàòü. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, ïîîáåùàëà ÿ ñåáå, çàÿâëþñü ê íåé ñ öåëûì òîðòîì ñî âçáèòûìè ñëèâêàìè, íî ñåé÷àñ… Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðîñèòåëüíî çàãëÿíóëà â åå êðîòêèå ãëàçà. – Ìèññ Ìåääîóç, Àìàíäà… Ìíå ïîçàðåç íóæåí àòëàñ Âåëèêîáðèòàíèè, à åùå ëó÷øå òîïîãðàôè÷åñêèå ïëàíû ãðàôñòâ íà ãðàíèöå ñ Øîòëàíäèåé. 

- Íî ïî÷åìó íà íî÷ü ãëÿäÿ? – ñòàðóøêà èçóìëåííî âçèðàëà íà ìîþ ñòðàæäóùóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ. – Ìîæåò, ýòî òåðïèò äî óòðà?

ß îò÷àÿííî çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. – Ýòî âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè!

- Íó, åñëè æèçíè è ñìåðòè, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Àìàíäà, - òîãäà ïîìîãàéòå.

Îòôûðêèâàÿñü îò ïûëè è ìîðùàñü îò çàïàõà ðîçîâîé ýññåíöèè, íàñêâîçü ïðîïèòàâøåãî êâàðòèðó ìèññ Ìåääîóç, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü îòêðûâàòü ÿùèêè è çàãëÿäûâàòü â ñóíäóêè è øêàôû, ïîä ÷óòêèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì ñòàðóøêè. 

- Àãà, âîò îíî! – òîðæåñòâóþùàÿ Àìàíäà âûòàùèëà èç î÷åðåäíîãî ñóíäóêà çàïûëèâøèéñÿ àòëàñ. – Ïðîøó! – îíà ïåðåäàëà ýòî áåñöåííîå ñîêðîâèùå â ìîè äðîæàùèå îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîãî íåòåðïåíèÿ ðóêè. Âûõâàòèâ àòëàñ, ÿ ðàñòÿíóëàñü ïðÿìèêîì íà ïîëó è ñóäîðîæíî ïåðåëèñòûâàëà ñòðàíèöû. – Íó íåò åãî çäåñü… - â ñåðäöàõ ÿ øëåïíóëà ðóêîé ïî ñòðàíèöå, ïîäíÿâ öåëûé ñòîëá ïûëè, è îãëóøèòåëüíî ÷èõíóëà. – Ìàñøòàá íå òîò… 

- À ÷òî ìû, ñîáñòâåííî, èùåì? – ïîäñëåïîâàòî ùóðÿñü, ìèññ Ìåääîóç ñêëîíèëàñü íàäî ìíîé.

- Âû ìîæåòå íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ñóìàñøåäøåé, íî ìû èùåì òî, ÷åãî, íàâåðíîå, è íå äîëæíî áûòü íà êàðòå… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, óñòàëî îïóñêàÿ ãîëîâó. 

- Ïî-ìîåìó, íàì ïðîñòî æèçíåííî íåîáõîäèìî âûïèòü åùå ïî ÷àøå÷êå ÷àÿ, - çàìåòèëà Àìàíäà è íàïðàâèëàñü íà êóõíþ. – À ïîòîì âû ìíå âñå-âñå-âñå ðàññêàæåòå.

Âñå-âñå-âñå ðàñòÿíóëîñü ãëóáîêî çà ïîëíî÷ü. Ñòàðóøêà îêàçàëàñü áëàãîäàðíûì ñëóøàòåëåì, òî è äåëî âñêðèêèâàëà è àõàëà, ïðèæèìàëà ñìîðùåííóþ ëàäîøêó ê ãóáàì è çàêðûâàëà ãëàçà â îñîáî ñòðàøíûõ ìåñòàõ.

Ñîçíàþñü, ìíå íåìíîãî ïîëåã÷àëî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå èìåëà ïðàâà ïîñâÿùàòü êîãî áû òî íè áûëî â ñâîè ïðîáëåìû. Íî íàáîëåëî, ãîñïîäà, íàáîëåëî. 

***

Ìèññ Ìåääîóç âçäîõíóëà è, òùàòåëüíî ðàñïðàâèâ íåñóùåñòâóþùèå ñêëàäêè íà þáêå, ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ. – Âñå ýòî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî è íåîáû÷íî…

- Íî ñîâåðøåííî íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî… - êèâíóëà ÿ è, ìàõíóâ ðóêîé, âñòàëà. – Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî îòíÿëà ó âàñ âðåìÿ, Àìàíäà. Çîëîòàÿ çìåþêà íà ïàëüöå íàãëî ñâåðêíóëà è ìèññ Ìåääîóç ïîáëåäíåëà, ðåçêî èçìåíèâøèñü â ëèöå. – Òàê âû è ïðàâäà, áûëè òàì… 

ßñåí ïåíü, åäâà íå áðÿêíóëà ÿ, îøàðàøåííî ãëÿäÿ íà çåëåíåþùóþ ñòàðóøêó, íî, âîâðåìÿ ñïîõâàòèâøèñü, ïðîñòî êèâíóëà. Â ïðåêëîííîì âîçðàñòå êàæäîå ëèøíåå âîëíåíèå âðåäíî, à â ìîåì ïîëîæåíèè, òåì áîëåå.

- ß äóìàþ, âàì ñòîèò çàäåðæàòüñÿ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Àìàíäà è äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ÷àéíèêó. – Âèäèòå ëè, äåëî, ñîáñòâåííî, â òîì, ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàþ âîëøåáíûé ìèð íå ïîíàñëûøêå, Àëåêñ. Âû çíàåòå, êòî òàêèå ñêâèáû?

- Ñêâè êòî? – òåïåðü íàñòàë ìîé ÷åðåä îõàòü è àõàòü. ß íåïîíèìàþùå âûòàðàùèëàñü íà ìèññ Ìåääîóç.

- Ñêâèáû, - òåðïåëèâî ïðèíÿëàñü îáúÿñíÿòü Àìàíäà, - ýòî íåóäàâøèåñÿ âîëøåáíèêè. Ïî òîé èëè èíîé ïðè÷èíå ó íèõ íåò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. 

- Êàê ìàããëû? – óòî÷íèëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ îò óñëûøàííîãî.

- Äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ êóäà ïîçîðíåå áûòü ñêâèáîì, ÷åì ìàããëîðîæäåííûì. Îíè íå ñïîñîáíû æèòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî íè â îäíîì èç ìèðîâ, - âçäîõíóëà ñòàðóøêà, ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé.

- Òîãäà ÿ ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, íåäîóìåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Àìàíäó, - âû, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ïðîèçâîäèòå âïå÷àòëåíèå âïîëíå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîé æåíùèíû.

Ìèññ Ìåääîóç çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëàñü. – ß ïîêèíóëà âîëøåáíûé ìèð òàê äàâíî, ÷òî èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëî ñíîì èëè ñêàçêîé. 

- À âû ìîæåòå ïîìî÷ü ìíå âåðíóòüñÿ â íåãî? – ñ íàäåæäîé âûïàëèëà ÿ.

- Óâû è àõ… - Àìàíäà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, - ÿ æå ñêâèá, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ. Áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè ÿ è øàãà â èõ ìèðå íå ñäåëàþ. ß íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è ïðîõîä íà ïëàòôîðìó, ñ êîòîðîé óõîäèò Õîãâàðòñêèé ýêñïðåññ, äëÿ ìåíÿ çàêðûò.

Íà ìåíÿ ìåäëåííî îïóñêàëîñü îñîçíàíèå î÷åðåäíîãî ïðîâàëà. Íäà… Òèõî, ÷òîáû íå óñëûøàëè íè Àìàíäà, íè ìàëûø, ÿ ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ. – Äà, ìàëåíüêèé, ïàïêó òâîåãî óáèòü ìàëî. Ïîíÿòíî, îí õîòåë êàê ëó÷øå, íî òû âåäü òàê áåçîòöîâùèíîé îñòàíåøüñÿ. Íåò, êîãäà ÿ åãî íàéäó, îí óçíàåò, ãäå ðàêè çèìóþò…

Ìèññ Ìåääîóç çàäóì÷èâî êðóòèëà â ðóêàõ ôàðôîðîâóþ ÷àøêó. – Äóìàþ, ÷òî êîå â ÷åì ÿ âñå æå ìîãó áûòü ïîëåçíà âàì, Àëåêñ.

- ß âñÿ âíèìàíèå, - ÿ ïîäàëàñü âïåðåä, äàáû íå óïóñòèòü íè ñëîâå÷êà.

- Çàâòðà ìû îòïðàâèìñÿ â Íàöèîíàëüíóþ áèáëèîòåêó è íàéäåì äëÿ âàñ âîëøåáíûå êàðòû, - óëûáíóëàñü ñòàðóøêà.

- Íî êàê? – òåïåðü ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàëàñü. – Âû æå ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî íå óìååòå êîëäîâàòü…

- Ìèëàÿ ìîÿ, - õèõèêíóëà ñòàðóøêà, - âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Âû âåäü ìîãëè ÷èòàòü âîëøåáíûå êíèãè áåç ïîìîùè ìàãèè?

- Äà… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, - íî ýòî æå áûëî â áèáëèîòåêå Õîãâàðòñà, à íå â Ëîíäîíå…

- Ëîíäîí, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, ïîëîí òàéí è çàãàäîê, - ôûðêíóëà ìèññ Ìåääîóç, - åñëè âû ÷åãî-òî íå âèäèòå, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ýòîãî íå ñóùåñòâóåò. Íàöèîíàëüíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà îòêðûòà íå òîëüêî äëÿ ìàããëîâ, íî è äëÿ ìàãîâ. Íàäî òîëüêî õîðîøåíüêî ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ.

- Õîðîøî, - õðþêíóëà ÿ, çàìåòíî ïîâåñåëåâ, - çíà÷èò, îòöîâñêèé ïîäàðîê ïðèãîäèòñÿ.

- Êàêîé? – ïîëþáîïûòñòâîâàëà Àìàíäà.

- Ïîëåâîé áèíîêëü… - íåâîçìóòèìî çàìåòèëà ÿ.

***

Óòðî ÿ âñòðå÷àëà â áîåâîì íàñòðîåíèè. Âñå, âîò îòðîåì êàðòû, íàéäåì Õîãâàðòñ è ÿ èì âñåì óñòðîþ… ×òî, èìåííî ÿ ñîáðàëàñü óñòðàèâàòü ÿ åùå íå çíàëà, íî èìåëà ñàìûå òâåðäûå íàìåðåíèÿ ñäâèíóòü äåëî ñ ìåðòâîé òî÷êè. Óæ íå çíàþ êàê îñòàëüíûå, íî òðîèöà Âîëäåìîðò-Ëþöèóñ-Äàìáëäîð, òî÷íî ñâîå ïîëó÷àò. À îäíîãî ïðîôåññîðà æäåò ïàðà ïîäçàòûëüíèêîâ è ìèíè ñêàíäàë. Ìèíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òåïåðü àêêóðàòíàÿ, âåäó ñåáÿ îñòîðîæíî, äðîæó íàä ñâîèì îðãàíèçìîì, êàê íàä õðóñòàëüíîé âàçîé. Ðåáåíîê äîëæåí ðàçâèâàòüñÿ â íîðìàëüíîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé îáñòàíîâêå. Õâàòèò ñ íåãî òîãî, ÷òî åìó ïðèäåòñÿ òåðïåòü ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé âçðûâíóþ ìàìî÷êó-ìàããëó è ñóðîâîãî ïàïî÷êó-âîëøåáíèêà.

Íåãðîìêèé ñòóê âûâåë ìåíÿ èç ðîçîâûõ ìå÷òàíèé, ãäå ÿ ðàçäåëûâàëà ïîä îðåõ âðàãîâ è ñòðàñòíî îáíèìàëà ëþáèìîãî. Êèíóâøèñü îòêðûâàòü äâåðü, ÿ åäâà íå ñáèëà ñ íîã Àìàíäó, çàìåðøóþ íà ïîðîãå. – Äîáðîå óòðî, Àëåêñ. ß âèæó, âû óæå ñîáðàëèñü? – ñòàðóøêà âûãëÿäåëà ñíîãøèáàòåëüíî: áàðõàòíàÿ ìàíòèÿ íåáåñíî-ãîëóáîãî öâåòà äåëàëà åå ïîõîæåé íà äîáðóþ âîëøåáíèöó èç ñòàðîé äåòñêîé ñêàçêè.

- Óãó… - âûäîõíóëà ÿ, îò íåòåðïåíèÿ ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó.

- Òîãäà âïåðåä, ìèëî÷êà, íàñ æäåò áèáëèîòåêà! – ìèññ Ìåääîóç âîèíñòâåííî ñòóêíóëà îá ïîë îãðîìíûì çîíòèêîì.

Â ìîþ äóøó çàêðàëèñü ñîìíåíèÿ, âûäåðæèò ëè ñòîëü áëàãîðîäíîå çàâåäåíèå íàñ îáåèõ…

Ïîêà ìû äîáèðàëèñü äî Íàöèîíàëüíîé áèáëèîòåêè, ÿ ïîìèíóòíî ïðèñòàâàëà ê áàáóñå ñ ðàññïðîñàìè. Ìîå ëþáîïûòñòâî òðåáîâàëî æåðòâ, è íå ìàëûõ. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìèññ Ìåääîóç â ìîëîäîñòè áûëà îò÷àÿííîé äåâ÷îíêîé. Ñáåæàâ îò ðîäèòåëüñêîé îïåêè, îíà ïðèæèëàñü â ìèðå ìàããëîâ è âåñüìà íåïëîõî óñòðîèëàñü, íàäî âàì ñêàçàòü. 

Áèáëèîòåêà íå ïîêàçàëàñü íåîáû÷íåé îáû÷íîãî, íî, êîãäà ìû, ïðîéäÿ íåñêîëüêî çàëîâ, îêàçàëèñü ó çàïûëåííîãî ñòåëëàæà, ìèññ Ìåääîóç ïîòÿíóëà íà ñåáÿ êàêóþ-òî êíèæèöó è, ðàñêðûâ åå, ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ñòðàíèöàì. ×àñòü ñòåíû, çà êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè ðàñïîëçëàñü, îòêðûâàÿ òåìíûé ïðîõîä. Ñòàðóøêà ñ âèäîì ïîáåäèòåëüíèöû îïåðëàñü î çîíòèê. – Ïðîøó, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ! – óëûáíóâøèñü, îíà âûòÿíóëà ðóêó â ïðèãëàøàþùåì æåñòå. 

- À… Êàê? – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, òàðàùàñü ïîî÷åðåäíî òî íà ïðîõîä, òî íà Àìàíäó. – Âû æå íå ìîæåòå êîëäîâàòü…

- À ìíå è íå íàäî… - õèõèêíóëà ñòàðóøåíöèÿ, èãðèâî ïîäìèãèâàÿ. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, â íàøåì ñóìàñøåäøåì ìèðå äëÿ ñêâèáîâ òîæå åñòü íåáîëüøèå ëüãîòû.

Òâåðäî ïîîáåùàâ ñåáå íå ðàçåâàòü ðîò ïî ïóñòÿêàì (ñòûäíî, âåäü è íå òàêîå âèäåëà), ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî íûðíóëà â îáðàçîâàâøèéñÿ ïðîõîä, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé ìèññ Ìåääîóç.

Îêàçàâøèñü ïî òó ñòîðîíó ñòåíû, ÿ îãëÿäåëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ýòà áèáëèîòåêà î÷åíü íàïîìèíàëà ñîáîé Õîãâàðòñêóþ, òîëüêî åùå íåîáúÿòíåé.

***

- ×åì ìîãó áûòü ïîëåçíà? – ê íàì ïðèáëèæàëàñü Ìèññèñ "Ñàìûé ñòðîãèé áèáëèîòåêàðü â ìèðå". Áîþñü, äàæå ìàäàì Ïèíñ çäåñü îòäûõàåò. Íàïðÿãøèñü, ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê áîþ, íî áûëà îòòåñíåíà Àìàíäîé. Ñòàðóøêà ÷òî-òî øåïòàëà ñòðîãîé äàìå, èçðåäêà êîñÿñü â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ñëîâíî îíè ñïëåòíè÷àëè îáî ìíå. Ïàðó ðàç ìíå äàæå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà øåïíóëà: "Ìàëôîé!!!". Áèáëèîòåêàðü òîëüêî âîçìóùåííî ôûðêíóëà è ïîïûòàëàñü îòñòðàíèòü Àìàíäó, íî ñòàðóøêà, ðàçúÿðèâøèñü äî ïðåäåëà, âöåïèëàñü â ìîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó è ñóíóëà ïîä íîñ ñóðîâîé äàìå. Æåíùèíà ïàðó ñåêóíä çàâîðîæåííî ðàññìàòðèâàëà êîëüöî è, ïîáëåäíåâ, òèõî îõíóëà. – Ïðîñòèòå, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, ýòî òàêàÿ ÷åñòü äëÿ íàñ… À âàø ñóïðóã, îí…

- Ó íåãî äåëà â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå… - ïðîèçíåñëà ÿ ñ êîðîëåâñêèì âåëè÷èåì è îêèíóëà òåòêó ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì, à ëÿ "Ñåâåðóñ è Ëþöèóñ â îäíîì ôëàêîíå".

- ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ âàñ? – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, ïðåäàííî çàãëÿäûâàÿ ìíå â ãëàçà. Âñÿ åå ôèãóðà âûðàæàëà æèâåéøóþ ãîòîâíîñòü áðîñèòüñÿ íàì íà ïîìîùü.

ß âçãëÿíóëà íà Àìàíäó è ñòàðóøêà ìãíîâåííî âçÿëà äåëî â ñâîè ðóêè, ïîäõâàòèâ áèáëèîòåêàðÿ ïîä ëîêîòîê, îíà îòïðàâèëàñü ê êàðòîòåêå. 

×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò, íàãðóæåííûå àòëàñàìè, ñïðàâî÷íèêàìè è êàðòàìè, ìû ïîêèíóëè âîëøåáíóþ áèáëèîòåêó, âåñüìà äîâîëüíûå æèçíüþ.

Âèäÿ ìîå íåòåðïåíèå, Àìàíäà ïîæåëàëà ìíå óñïåøíîãî ïîèñêà, îñòàâèâ íàåäèíå ñ âîæäåëåííûìè ñîêðîâèùàìè. Âûöåïèâ èç ñòîïêè ñàìûé áîëüøîé àòëàñ, ÿ ðàñêðûëà åãî íà îãëàâëåíèè è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçûñêèâàòü Õîãâàðòñ. 

- Àãà! Âîò îí, ðîäèìûé… Ñòðàíèöà ïÿòüäåñÿò ñåìü… - áîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ëèñòàÿ ñòðàíèöû. Âíåçàïíî, íàãëàÿ êíèæåíöèÿ âûðâàëàñü èç ìîèõ ðóê è íà÷àëà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîå ïåðåëèñòûâàíèå. 

- À, íó åñëè âû òàê ñòàâèòå âîïðîñ… - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, ïîóäîáíåå óñòðàèâàÿñü íà êîâðèêå.

Îòêðûâøàÿñÿ ñòðàíèöà çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ òèõî îõíóòü. Íàðèñîâàííàÿ êàðòà îæèâàëà íà ãëàçàõ, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿñü â íåáîëüøóþ ïàíîðàìó, ïðÿìî íà ëèñòêàõ àòëàñà. Çàõîòåëîñü æàëîáíî ïîñêóëèòü: Õîãâàðòñ ÿâèëñÿ ìíå âî âñåé êðàñå, èìåííî òàêèì ÿ åãî è çàïîìíèëà… ß ïîäïîëçëà ïîáëèæå, îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿäûâàÿ â îêîøêè çàìêà, è îáîìëåëà. Ìàëåíüêèå, ðàçìåðîì ñî ñïè÷êó, ïî çàìêó ðàçãóëèâàëè âîëøåáíèêè. Ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü âíèìàòåëüíåå, ÿ óçðåëà ñðåäè íèõ… Äàìáëäîðà! 

Ñ òèõèì øèïåíèåì. – Ïîïàëñÿ, ãàä… - ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü ê çàìêó, ñîâåðøèâ íåïîïðàâèìóþ îøèáêó. Åäâà ìîè ðóêè òðÿõíóëè øêîëó, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî äèðåêòîð âûâàëèòñÿ èç îêíà, êàê êóëü ñ ìóêîé, åå ñòåíû, íå ïðèâûêøèå ê ñòîëü ãðóáîìó îáðàùåíèþ, ñòàëè ðàçâàëèâàòüñÿ è âîëøåáíûé íàðîäåö êèíóëñÿ âðàññûïíóþ.

- Ñòîÿòü! – âçâèçãíóëà ÿ. Êóäà òàì. Ýòà ïóçàòàÿ ìåëî÷ü äóíóëà îò ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî ñòàÿ òàðàêàíîâ.

- Ãîëîâà ñàäîâàÿ! Èäèîòêà! Äóðà äóðîé! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ íà ñåáÿ è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðàçðóøåííûé ïëàí ìåñòíîñòè. Ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ãäå íàõîäèëîñü ðàíüøå, áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Âñå îáîçíà÷åíèÿ è çíàêè ïåðåïóòàëèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, íà êàðòå öàðèëè ïîëíàÿ íåðàçáåðèõà è ðàçðóõà.

Çàðû÷àâ êàê ëåâ, íå îáåäàâøèé öåëóþ íåäåëþ, ÿ êèíóëàñü ëîâèòü ìàãè÷åñêóþ ìåëþçãó, ðàññåÿâøóþñÿ ïî ìîåé êâàðòèðêå. Ìåëî÷ü âûðàæàëà áóðíîå íåäîâîëüñòâî è íåãîäîâàíèå, êîãäà ÿ, óçðåâ î÷åðåäíîãî êëèåíòà, ëàñêîâî öåïëÿëà åãî äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè çà øêèðêó. Äåëî áûëî íå èç ëåãêèõ, äà è íàñòðîåíèå íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî óñïåøíîìó òå÷åíèþ äåëà. 

- Ìàããëà êðèâîðóêàÿ, - ïðîñòîíàëà ÿ, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü ïîäöåïèòü âîçìóùåííî ëÿãàþùåãîñÿ ñòóäåíòà.

- ß âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ñîëíûøêî, ðóêè ó òåáÿ çîëîòûå, æàëü, íå èç òîãî ìåñòà ðàñòóò… - ðàçäàëñÿ äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çà ìîåé ñïèíîé. Âçâèçãíóâ, òàê ÷òî ñòåêëà çàäðîæàëè, à ïîéìàííûé ìíîþ ñòóäåíò óïàë â îáìîðîê, ÿ ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëàñü.

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Ìàëôîé, íà ïëå÷å ó íåãî ñèäåë íåâîçìóòèìûé ãåðð Ìþëëåð, à èç-çà ñïèíû âûãëÿäûâàëà êðàñíàÿ êàê ðàê Ãåðìèîíà, åëå ñäåðæèâàþùàÿ ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó ñìåõ.

- Ðåáÿòà… - íà íåãíóùèõñÿ íîãàõ ÿ äâèíóëàñü ê íèì. – Ìèëûå ìîè… - âñõëèïíóâ, ÿ êðåïêî ñòèñíóëà îáîèõ â äðóæåñêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ.

- Çàäóøèøü… - ïðîõðèïåë Äðàêî, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ èç êîëüöà ìîèõ ðóê. Áîëåå ðàçóìíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ðàññëàáèëàñü è çàòàèëàñü, ïåðåæèäàÿ ïðèñòóï ðàäîñòè, îäîëåâøèé ìåíÿ. Ñîâ æå, îòäåëàâøèñü ëåãêèì èñïóãîì, âñïîðõíóë, ñëîâíî î÷åíü êðóïíàÿ áàáî÷êà, ïåðåïèâøàÿ íåêòàðà, íà øêàô. 

Êîãäà ïåðâàÿ âîëíà ÷óâñòâ ñõëûíóëà, ÿ ïîäõâàòèëà ñëàäêóþ ïàðî÷êó è ïîòàùèëà èõ íà êóõíþ ïèòü ÷àé. Ðàçâå ìîæíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íà ïîðîãå? Íàñ îñòàíîâèë ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âîïëü Ìþëëåðà. – ÌÛØÜ!!! 

Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ïîïëîòíåå ïðèæàëàñü ê Äðàêî, à ÿ íåäîóìåâàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà ñîâà. – Íå ïîíÿëà? Âî-ïåðâûõ, ó ìåíÿ ñðîäó ãðûçóíîâ íå âîäèëîñü. À, âî-âòîðûõ… Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ñîâû áîÿòñÿ ìûøåé? 

- ß âûñîêîîïïðàñîôàíûé ïòèñ! – âîçìóùåííî çàõëîïàë êðûëüÿìè ãåðð Ìþëëåð. – ß òåðïåòü íå ìî÷ü ðàñíûé ãðûñóí!!! Óïåðèòå åôî!!!

- Âîò ÷òî, ðîäíîé, - çàÿâèëà ÿ òîíîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé, ïîìàíèâ ïòèöó ïàëü÷èêîì, - ìû ñ òîáîé åùå çà çåëüå íå ðàññ÷èòàëèñü. Òàê ÷òî äàâàé, ëîâè ýòîãî çâåðÿ. Õîòÿ ãäå òû åãî óâèäåë? È òóò äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÿ ñîâñåì çàáûëà î ïëÿøóùèõ ÷åëîâå÷êàõ èç Õîãâàðòñà… 

Ìàëûø è Ãåðìèîíà, âûñëóøàâ ìîé ñáèâ÷èâûé ðàññêàç, îñåëè íà ïîë, äðóæíî çàëèâàÿñü çäîðîâûì äåòñêèì ñìåõîì. Êîãäà ðåáÿòèøêè îòñìåÿëèñü, Äðàêî âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ôûðêíóâ, – Ôèíèòå èíêàíòàòåì! – âåðíóë âñå íà ñâîè ìåñòà.

- Æàëü… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà çàêðûâàþùèéñÿ àòëàñ, - î÷åíü æàëü…

- ×åãî òåáå æàëü? – óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ Äðàêîí÷èê.

- Æàëü, Äàìáëäîðà ïîéìàòü íå óäàëîñü, – òåðïåëèâî ïîÿñíèëà ÿ. – À ìîæåò, òû ìíå åãî äîñòàíåøü îòòóäà, ïî äðóæáå?

- Òû óæ ëó÷øå âîçâðàùàéñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ è ñìîæåøü åìó ïåðñîíàëüíî íàâàëÿòü, - õèõèêíóë Äðàêî è òóò æå ñìåíèë òåìó. – ×òî òû âîîáùå î ñåáå äóìàåøü? Çíàåøü, êàê ìû ïåðåæèâàëè, óçíàâ, ÷òî òû ïðîïàëà.

- Óãó, - ïðèòâîðíî ðàçäðàæåííî áóðêíóëà ÿ, - íî÷åé íå ñïàëè, ïëàêàëè è ñîêðóøàëèñü.

- Âîò èìåííî! – áëîíäèí÷èê ãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ áåç òåíè óëûáêè. – Íåò ó òåáÿ ñîâåñòè, ìàìî÷êà…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà Äðàêî è òîëêíóëà åãî ëîêòåì. - Ñêàæè åé…

- È ÷òî îí äîëæåí ìíå ñêàçàòü? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëàñü ÿ.

- Íó, ó íàñ òàì òàêèå äåëà… - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé.

- Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò òîëüêî îäíî, - ÿ ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãóþ, - ÷òî ñ Ñåâ… ñ ïðîôåññîðîì.

- Âîò îá ýòî-òî íàì è íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü, - âçäîõíóë Äðàêî, - áåç ïîëëèòðû òóò íå îáîéäåøüñÿ…

- Êîãî ÿ âîñïèòàëà… - ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëàñü íà êóõíþ. – Íèêàêîé âûïèâêè, ìîëîêîñîñ. ×àé è ïèðîæíûå, âîò âñå, ÷òî âû ïîëó÷èòå.

- À êàê æå çàáîòà è ëàñêà? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ ïîðîñåíîê, ïîäìèãèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíå, ïîêàçûâàþùåé åìó êóëàê.

- Ïîæàëóé, ÿ î òåáå ïîçàáî÷óñü… - ïðîâîðêîâàëà ÿ, çàêàòûâàÿ ðóêàâà êîôòû. – Ãåðì, ó òåáÿ íåò æåëàíèÿ ïðîó÷èòü îäíó î÷åíü íàãëóþ ìàðòûøêó?

- Îãðîìíîå… - õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, äîñòàâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.

Äðàêî, îñàæäàåìûé ñîåäèíåííîé àðìèåé ìàããëîâ è ìàãîâ, ìãíîâåííî êàïèòóëèðîâàë è ñäàëñÿ íà ìèëîñòü ïîáåäèòåëåé áåç áîÿ. Òî÷íåå íà ðàñòåðçàíèå…

- Âñå, ëåäè, óñïîêîèëèñü!!! – çàîðàë ïàðíèøêà ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è. – Áàñòà! Ñàøêà! Òàì ïðîôåññîð çàãèáàåòñÿ, à òû…

Åãî ñëîâà ïðîèçâåëè íà ìåíÿ ìàãè÷åñêîå äåéñòâèå è ÿ çàñòûëà ñ çàíåñåííîé äëÿ óäàðà äèâàííîé ïîäóøêîé â ðóêàõ. – ×òî?!!

- ß æå è ãîâîðþ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìàëôîé, îòïîëçàÿ ñ ëèíèè îãíÿ, - ó íàñ òàì òàêîå…

- Ìàðø íà êóõíþ! – çàøèïåëà ÿ, âíóòðåííå ñæèìàÿñü â êîìî÷åê. ×åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ïîçíàêîìèâøèñü ñ èõ ìèðîì ïîáëèæå, ÿ ïðèìåðíî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, ÷òî ìîãóò ñäåëàòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ìîé îçâåðåâøèé ñóïðóã è ïîäîñïåâøèé ê íåìó íà ïîäìîãó Âîëäåìîðò.


	30. part30

****

Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ

Êóõîííûå ðàçãîâîðû, èëè ýêçàìåí ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ

- ×òî ñ Ñåâåðóñîì? – ñ õîäó âûïàëèëà ÿ, åäâà ìû îêàçàëèñü íà êóõíå.

- Äà íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, â ïðèíöèïå… - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî, - íó ïîòðåïàëè åãî, êîíå÷íî, íî â öåëîì… Âèäèøü ëè, Âîëäåìîðò èñïûòûâàåò ê íåìó íå÷òî âðîäå ïðèâÿçàííîñòè.

- Êàêîé åùå ïðèâÿçàííîñòè? – ÿ äàæå ðîò îòêðûëà. – Â êàêîì ñìûñëå?

- Íó, ýòî ó íåãî íàäî ñïðîñèòü, - õìûêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåóâåëè÷åííî âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ óçîðû íà ÷àøêå.

- Íó êàêàÿ… - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìàëôîé, - òàêàÿ… íåæíàÿ è ñòðàííàÿ…

- Ïðåêðàòè ãîâîðèòü íàìåêàìè! – âçâûëà ÿ. – Òû ÷òî, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü…

- ß ìîë÷ó êàê ðûáà îá ëåä! – âîçîïèë îáèæåííûé ìàëûø.

- Òàê! Âñå áûñòðåíüêî óñïîêîèëèñü, - ïðîðû÷àëà Ãåðìè, îêèäûâàÿ íàñ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì, - è ïðîäîëæèëè îáñóæäåíèå íàøèõ ïðîáëåì. Ó íàñ âîéíà íà÷àëàñü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì.

- À? – ÿ ìåäëåííî îñåëà íà ñòóë. – Âàñ ÷òî, íè íà ñåêóíäó îñòàâèòü íåëüçÿ? Âîò ýòî äðàéâ…

- Çíà÷èò òàê, - Ìèîíà ñíîâà âçÿëà áðàçäû ïðàâëåíèÿ â ñâîè ìàëåíüêèå, íî öåïêèå ðó÷êè, - ïîêà ó òåáÿ ãîëîâà ñîîáðàæàåò, ñîîáùàþ êðàòêèå íîâîñòè. Ïðîôåññîð ó Âîëäåìîðòà, Òåìíûé ëîðä çàõâàòèë Àçêàáàí è äåðæèò êðóãîâóþ îáîðîíó.

- À Ëþöèóñ? – îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.

- À ïàïî÷êà, - Ìàëôîé íàõìóðèëñÿ, - ïàïî÷êà îòïðàâèëñÿ â áîëüíèöó ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî.

- Çà ÷òî? – âîò òåïåðü ÿ âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàëà.

- Âîëäåìîðò íå ïðîùàåò ñâîèì ñëóãàì îøèáîê, - ôëåãìàòè÷íî çàìåòèë Ìàëôîé, - à îòåö ñîâåðøèë ñðàçó äâå. – Ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ âîïðîñ, ãîòîâûé ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá, îí äîáàâèë. – Ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî óïóñòèë òåáÿ, òàê åùå è Ñíåéïà ïîñìåë ñàìîëè÷íî íàêàçûâàòü. Ïîñëåäíåãî åìó òî÷íî ïðîñòèòü íå ìîãëè. Ñóäèòü âèíîâíûõ, äà åùå òàêèõ… - Ìàëôîé âûäåðæàë ýôôåêòíóþ ïàóçó, - ýòî ïðàâî Âîëäåìîðòà. Ó îòöà íå áûëî øàíñîâ. Ñåðèÿ Èìïåðèî âïåðåìåæêó ñ Êðóöèî è âîò ðåçóëüòàò – îí ïóñêàåò ñëþíè íà áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêå. 

Ìåíÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî. – È òû òàê ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèøü îá ýòîì?

Ìàëûø ãðóñòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. – Òû ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ëèòü ñëåçû? ß âñå ðàâíî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîìî÷ü åìó. Äà è ïîòîì, åñëè áû íà åãî ìåñòå îêàçàëñÿ ÿ, îòåö äàæå íå âñïîìíèë áû îáî ìíå.

- Ëàäíî, î Ëþöèóñå ïîòîì, – ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé íà ñóïðóãà, - êàê Ñåâåðóñà âûöàðàïàòü?

- Íå çíàþ, - çàäóìàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, - òåîðåòè÷åñêè, èç Àçêàáàíà åìó ñàìîìó íå âûáðàòüñÿ, ïðàêòè÷åñêè, ÿ äóìàþ, òîæå. Íèêòî åùå íå ñìîã ñáåæàòü îòòóäà. À… - Ìàëôîé óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó, Ìèîíà íà ìåíÿ, à ÿ ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãóþ. – Áëåê!!! – âûäîõíóëè ìû îäíîâðåìåííî.

- Âîò îí-òî íàì è ðàññêàæåò ïðî Àçêàáàí, - îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóëà ÿ. – Êñòàòè, à ÷òî âîîáùå áûëî ïðåäïðèíÿòî äëÿ ñïàñåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà?

- Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ïîñëå òîãî êàê Âîëäåìîðò çàïåðñÿ â Àçêàáàíå è äåìåíòîðû ïåðåøëè íà åãî ñòîðîíó, òóäà íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïîïàñòü, - Ãåðìè ïå÷àëüíî âçäîõíóëà. – Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñðàçó æå ñîçâàëî âîåííûé ñîâåò, íî äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðèíÿëî íèêàêîãî ðåøåíèÿ. À Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñìåðòüþ òåì âðåìåíåì ïîäòÿíóëèñü ê ñâîåìó ãîñïîäèíó. 

Âñå. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê â ãðóäè ìåäëåííî íî âåðíî çàêèïàåò ÿðîñòü. – Çíà÷èò, ìèíèñòåðñêèå êðûñû ïðîòèðàþò øòàíû íà ñîâåùàíèÿõ, Äàìáëäîð îòñèæèâàåòñÿ çà ñòåíàìè Õîãâàðòñà, à ýòè ãàäû ñ òàòóèðîâêàìè ìó÷àþò Ñåâåðóñà? Óáüþ! – ðûêíóëà ÿ, âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè. 

Ðåáÿòà ñ èçóìëåíèåì íàáëþäàëè çà ìîèìè ìåòàíèÿìè ïî êóõíå. 

- ß èì ïîêàæó... ß èì âñåì óñòðîþ ïðàçäíè÷íûé âå÷åð ñ ïîäàðêàìè è ôåéåðâåðêàìè! Íèêîãî íå îáîéäó, âñåì äîñòàíåòñÿ! Ìèíèñòåðñêèì óñòðîþ âåíäåòòó, Äàìáëäîðà íà âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü ëèøó ëèìîííûõ äîëåê, à ýòè îáæèðàþùèåñÿ, èëè êàê èõ òàì, ïî ãðîá æèçíè áóäóò ìîëèòüñÿ, ÷òîá ÿ íå ìó÷èëà èõ â êîøìàðíûõ ñíàõ. Ó íèõ äàæå èìÿ Ñàøêà áóäåò âûçûâàòü ñóäîðîãó è âûïàäåíèå çóáîâ! Îíè... Ùàç! Âû óâèäèòå, êàê âñòðå÷àþò âðàãîâ íàñòîÿùèå ãåðîè! - ß íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò èñ÷åçëà èç êóõíè. Ìîå âîçâðàùåíèå ïðîèçâåëî ôóðîð, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå. Ïðèòóëèâøèéñÿ íà õîëîäèëüíèêå ñîâ, âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà, òùåòíî ïûòàëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè õîòü ÷òî-òî, ìàëî-ìàëüñêè íàïîìèíàþùåå ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíóþ ðå÷ü. Èç åãî ãîðëà âûðûâàëèñü æóòêèå âñõëèïû. – Àïô, àôø… Ãåðìèîíà è Äðàêî, åäâà âçãëÿíóâ íà ìåíÿ, íà÷àëè òðÿñòèñü, êàê â ëèõîðàäêå. Äàëüøå êàæäûé ïîøåë ñâîèì ïóòåì. Ãåðìèîíà åäâà äûøà, âñõëèïûâàÿ, ïî÷òè ëåæàëà íà ñòîëå, èç åå ãëàç êàòèëèñü êðóïíûå ñëåçû. Äðàêî ñïîëç ñ êðåñëà íà ïîë, óæå íå â ñèëàõ ñìåÿòüñÿ, à ëèøü òèõî ïîâèçãèâàë, ñõâàòèâøèñü çà æèâîò. À ãåðð Ìþëëåð, êàæåòñÿ, âûïàë èç ñîçíàíèÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî.

Åé-áîãó, ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà îáèäåòüñÿ, íî, âçãëÿíóâ â çåðêàëî, ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ñàìà ñêîí÷àþñü îò ñìåõà. Ìîé âèä ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé íå÷òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó èíäåéöåì, áîìæåì è ñîëäàòîì êîìàíäîñ.

Ñäåëàâ âñå æå ïîïûòêó íàäóòüñÿ, ÿ îòâåðíóëàñü. - Äà ÿ ñ âàìè îáîèìè ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íå æåëàþ! Ñâàëèëèñü íà ìîþ ãîëîâó, ñåëè è íîæêè ñâåñèëè. Äóìàåòå, ðóññêàÿ ìàããëà âñå çà âàñ äåëàòü áóäåò? Æèâî ñîáèðàéòåñü! ß íå íàìåðåíà ïðîòîð÷àòü çäåñü è ëèøíåé ñåêóíäû!

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò âçàèìíûõ ïðåïèðàòåëüñòâ ìû âûøëè èç äîìà è, äîáðàâøèñü äî ïàðêà, àïïàðèðîâàëè. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðèâûêíó ê ýòîìó àòòðàêöèîíó. Òû ðàññûïàåøüñÿ íà ìèëëèîíû ìåëêèõ êóñî÷êîâ, ñëîâíî äåòñêàÿ ìîçàèêà, à çàòåì, òåáÿ, áóäòî ïàçë, ñîáèðàþò âíîâü. ß êðèâî óõìûëüíóëàñü. À ÷òî, åñëè ïî êàêîé-òî íåëåïîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè âñå ïîéäåò íàïåðåêîñÿê? Èíòåðåñíî, êîãî ÿ áóäó íàïîìèíàòü, êàðòèíó Ïèêàññî?

Ïîãëàäèâ æèâîò, ÿ øåïíóëà. – Íàäåþñü, ìàëûø, òû áóäåøü âîëøåáíèêîì, êàê è òâîé îòåö. Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ èñïûòûâàòü òå æå êàæäîäíåâíûå ñòðåññû, ÷òî ïîñåùàþò òâîþ ìàìî÷êó.

Âñòðÿõíóâøèñü, ÿ îáåðíóëàñü ê ðåáÿòàì. – Ëàäíî, ïîêà ìû òîïàåì ïî äîðîæêå ê øêîëå, íå õîòèòå ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ îïèñàíèåì ìîèõ ïîèñêîâ? Âåñüìà ëþáîïûòíî óçíàòü, êàê æå âû ìåíÿ íàøëè? Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Ýòî áûëî íåñëîæíî. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð èñ÷åç, ÿ íå íà øóòêó çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ. ß âèäåë, ÷òî ïåðåä ñâîèì îòúåçäîì îí íàâåñòèë îáîðîòíÿ. Íó à âûòðÿñòè èç Ëþïèíà ïîäðîáíîñòè èõ ðàçãîâîðà, áûëî ïàðîé ïóñòÿêîâ. Ëþïèí ïðèçíàëñÿ. ×òî ðàññêàçàë Ñíåéïó âñå, ÷òî åìó èçâåñòíî î òâîåì ãåðîéñòâå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðîôåññîð ðâàíóë â íàøå ïîìåñòüå, âûòàñêèâàòü ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííîñòü èç ëàï ìîåãî ïàïàøè.

ß ïîåæèëàñü. – Ýòó ÷àñòü ÿ èçó÷èëà êàê íåïîñðåäñòâåííûé ó÷àñòíèê ñîáûòèé. Äàâàé äîëüøå.

- Äàëüøå? Íó, äàëüøå ÿ ñãîíÿë äî ðîäîâîãî ãíåçäà è âûÿñíèë íåóòåøèòåëüíûå ïîäðîáíîñòè: òåáÿ íåò, Ñåâåðóñ à Àçêàáàíå, ïàïàíÿ â ãîñïèòàëå, - ìàëûø çàìîëê, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïðîèçâåäåííûì ýôôåêòîì.

- Íó! – îò íåòåðïåíèÿ ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà îòâåñèòü ñîðâàíöó ïîäçàòûëüíèê.

Ãåðìèîíà äåðíóëà ìåíÿ çà ðóêàâ è óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ. – Íå òîðîïè åãî, ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Ñåé÷àñ ñàì âñå ðàññêàæåò.

Âûäåðæàâ î÷åðåäíóþ òåàòðàëüíóþ ïàóçó, Ìàëûø íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæèë. – Âñå îêàçàëîñü íå òàê ñëîæíî, õîòÿ, ìû ïîìó÷èëèñü íåìíîãî. Äàìáëäîð íå òîëüêî íå ðàññêàçàë, ãäå òû îáèòàåøü, íî è êàòåãîðè÷åñêè çàïðåòèë ðàçûñêèâàòü òåáÿ.

- Àõ, çàïðåòèë… - ìîè ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü. – Çàïðåòèë…

- Øà! – Äðàêî óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîõëîïàë ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó. – Ìû æ òåáÿ íàøëè, ïóñòü åãî.

- Ïóñòü åãî? – ÿ êèïåëà, êàê ñàìîâàð íà ìîææåâåëüíèêå. – À åùå ïîæèëîé ÷åëîâåê, áåç ïÿòè ìèíóò ïåíñèîíåð! Íåîæèäàííî âûíûðíóëî âòîðîå ÿ. – Ñïîêîéíî, äåâî÷êà, òåáå âðåäíî âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ýòîò ñòàðûé ïåíü åùå ïîëó÷èò ñâîå, íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ!

***

Òÿæêî âçäîõíóâ, Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæèë. – Ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð íàâåðíÿêà îòïðàâëÿë ñîâ ñ ïèñüìàìè â êîíòîðó, ãäå òû ðàáîòàåøü, à ìîæåò è òâîåé äîìîâëàäåëèöå.

- Òàê… Èíòåðåñíî. Ïîõîæå, âû òóò ðàçâåðíóëè öåëûé äåäóêöèîííûé êëóá? – óòî÷íèëà ÿ. – Ìàëûø, ñêàæè, ýòî çàñëóãà Ãåðìèîíû, çíàþùåé æèçíü ìàããëîâ íå ïîíàñëûøêå, èëè…

- Èëè! – òîíîì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé, çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Äðàêî ïðîâåë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ðàáîòû è… - îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Ìàëôîÿ, - íàäî îòäàòü åìó äîëæíîå, ñïðàâèëñÿ ïðåâîñõîäíî.

- Ìîãó ÿ ïðîäîëæèòü ïîâåñòâîâàíèå, ïðåêðàñíûå ëåäè? – ôûðêíóë Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ñìóùåíèå çà ÿçâèòåëüíîñòüþ.

- ß âñÿ âíèìàíèå, - ñåðüåçíî êèâíóëà ÿ.

- Ìû îòûñêàëè Ìþëëåðà è ïîðó÷èëè åìó ðàçóçíàòü íà ñîâÿòíå, íå ëåòàë ëè êòî-íèáóäü ñî ñòðàííûìè ïîðó÷åíèÿìè â Ëîíäîí? – Ìàëôîé ñíîâà óìîëê.

- È… - ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäïðûãèâàëà îò íåòåðïåíèÿ. ×åðòåíîê óìååò äåðæàòü ïóáëèêó â íàïðÿæåíèè. Ñîâ ëîâêèì êëþâîì ïåðåõâàòèë íèòü ðàçãîâîðà. – À ïîòîì ÿ ïîñåòèë ñîôÿòíþ è ôûÿñíèë, ÷òî îòèí êîðîøåíüêèé ìîëîòåíüêèé ñîôà ëåòàë â Ëîíòîí è… - Ìþëëåð çàìîëê íà ñåðåäèíå ôðàçû, âåñåëî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ.

- ß ñåé÷àñ óáüþ êîãî-íèáóäü!!! – ðÿâêíóëà ÿ, äðîæà îò íåòåðïåíèÿ. – Âû íàðî÷íî èçäåâàåòåñü?

- Íåò… - ãëàçà Ìàëôîÿ, ñòàâøèå íåáåñíî-ãîëóáûìè, îòêðîâåííî èçäåâàëèñü íàäî ìíîé – Ìû ñïåöèàëüíî!

Âîò çà ÷òî åãî óâàæàþ, òàê ýòî çà óìåíèå âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ÿ ðàñòåðçàþ åãî, êàê áûê êðàñíóþ òðÿïêó, ïàðåíü òóò æå ñáàâèë îáîðîòû è êèâíóë ñîâó. – Ðàññêàæè åé. 

Ãåðð Ìþëëåð ðàäîñòíî óõíóë. – ß ôûÿñíèë, ÷òî ñîôà îñòàôèëà ïî÷òó â, êàê ýòî ó ôàñ íàñûôàåòñÿ ÿùèê, ïî÷òîôûé ÿùèê! Ïèñüìî áûëî ìàêêëîôñêîå!!! Ñîôà î÷åíü óìíûé è çàïîìíèë àòðåñ, íàïèñàííûé íà êîíôåðòå!

- Äàëüøå!!! – ëþáîïûòñòâî çóäåëî âî ìíå âñå ñèëüíåé.

- Äàëüøå? – Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. – Äàëüøå ìû ïîì÷àëèñü â Ëîíäîí è íàâåäàëèñü â òâîþ êîíòîðó.

Ìàëôîé óëûáíóëñÿ. – Ãåðìè áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíà, îíà òàê óáîëòàëà òâîåãî øåôà, âåøàÿ åìó íà óøè âñåâîçìîæíóþ ëàïøó, ÷òî áåäíÿãà ñäàëñÿ è ïðåäîñòàâèë òâîé àäðåñ.

Ìèîíà õèõèêíóëà. – À Ìàëôîé î÷àðîâàë òâîþ äîìîõîçÿéêó.

- È âñå ýòî, ìàìî÷êà, ìû ïðîäåëàëè áåç ìàãèè! – îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñðàçèë ìåíÿ ïîðîñåíîê.

- Óáåäèëè, – çàñìåÿëàñü ÿ, âûñòàâëÿÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé ðóêè. – Â ìèðå ìàããëîâ âû ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ, êàê ðûáû â âîäå. Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî ñâîé ýêçàìåí âû ñäàëè äîñðî÷íî è íà îòëè÷íî.

Íåîæèäàííî ïðÿìî ïåðåä íàìè ïðåäñòàëà øêîëà âî âñåé ñâîåé êðàñå è ÿ óæå âîçíàìåðèëàñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ãëàâíûé âõîä, ÷òîáû ãðîìêî âîçâåñòèòü î ñâîåì âîçâðàùåíèè. Êîãäà ðåáÿòà ïîòÿíóëè ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó. 

- Êóäà òåáÿ íåñåò, ñóìàñøåäøàÿ! – ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé, óöåïèâøèñü çà ìîþ ðóêó. – Íàñ òàì öâåòàìè íèêòî âñòðå÷àòü íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ!

- Äà? Î÷åíü æàëü, - õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ. – Çíà÷èò, ÿ èõ ïîðàäóþ. Öâåòî÷êàìè… íà ìîãèëêàõ…

Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå çàìêà, íåäîâîëüíî âçèðàëà íà íàñ. – Âû åùå ãðîì÷å êðè÷àòü íå ìîæåòå. Îãëàøåííûå? Âîò íàñ ñåé÷àñ óñëûøàò è ïîåäåøü òû, Ñàøåíüêà, äîìîé. À ìû áóäåì äî âûïóñêíîãî áàëà áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî îòìûâàòü.

Ìàëôîé çâîíêî ÷ìîêíóë åå â ùåêó. – Íå áîèñü, ñîëíûøêî! – âûõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó, îí ïîñòó÷àë ïî ñòåíå, â êîòîðîé ìãíîâåííî îáðàçîâàëñÿ ïðîõîä.

- Èäè äàâàé! – ïðèòâîðíî ðàññåðæåíî ïèõíóëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ñ êåì ÿ âñòðå÷àþñü… - ãðóñòíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ìàëûø, íûðÿÿ â ïðîõîä. – Ýòî æ õóëèãàíêà êàêàÿ-òî. Äóìàë, ñêðîìíàÿ äåâî÷êà, âîñïèòàííàÿ, äî÷ü èíòåëëèãåíòíûõ ðîäèòåëåé.

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà. – Êòî áû ãîâîðèë…

- À âîò è íå ïîäåðåòåñü, - óòåøèëà ÿ ðóãàþùóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó.

- Âû-òî, ìîæåò áûòü, è íå ïîäåðåòåñü, à âîò ÿ âàì ñåé÷àñ óøè íàäåðó… - ðàçäàëñÿ âïåðåäè äî áîëè çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.

- Íà ëîâöà è çâåðü áåæèò… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ è ïðûãíóëà â îáúÿòèÿ ñëåãêà îáàëäåâøåãî Áëåêà. ×òî íè ãîâîðè, íî ñåé÷àñ, ÿ áûëà ðàäà äàæå Áëîõàñòîìó. 

- Ìåðëèí òåáÿ ïîáåðè, êîãäà æ òû îòúåñòüñÿ-òî óñïåëà? – âûäîõíóë Áëåê, ïîêà÷íóâøèñü ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ìîåãî òåëà. Ïîóäîáíåå óñòðîèâøèñü â åãî ðóêàõ, ÿ äåðíóëà Ñèðèóñà çà óõî. – ß òîæå ñêó÷àëà, Ìîõíàòèê.

- ß âèæó, - õìûêíóë Áëåê è, îïóñòèâ ìåíÿ íà ïîë, êðåïêî ñõâàòèë çà ðóêó. Îáåðíóâøèñü ê ðåáÿòàì, îí ãàðêíóë. – À íó çà ìíîé! Ñåé÷àñ ñ âàìè ðàçáåðóòñÿ.

- Ïðåäàòåëü… - ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé è ïîãðîçèë êóëàêîì â ñïèíó Ñèðèóñà.

Î÷åðåäíîé êîðèäîð âûâåë íàñ ê çíàêîìîé äâåðè. 

- À ÿ óæ äóìàëà, ÷òî îò ìîèõ õîðîì äàæå êàìíÿ íà êàìíå íå îñòàâèëè… - ðàäîñòíî âçâèçãíóëà ÿ. Ìîíàøêà íà êàðòèíå òèõî ïèñêíóëà è, íå äîæèäàÿñü ïàðîëÿ, øëåïíóëàñü â îáìîðîê. 

- Ïðèçíàëà! – ÿ äîâîëüíî îãëÿäåëà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. – Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, äîðîãàÿ Ñàøåíüêà, íó è âû çàõîäèòå òîæå…

Ïëþõíóâøèñü íà ëþáèìûé äèâàí÷èê, ÿ îðîñèëà åãî ñëåçàìè óìèëåíèÿ. – Ïðÿìî âîçâðàùåíèå áëóäíîé äî÷åðè ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Êàê ÿ ñêó÷àëà ïî âñåìó ýòîìó áåçîáðàçèþ!

Ïðèòèõøèå ðåáÿòà ñêðîìíî æàëèñü ó ñòåíêè, à Áëåê, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîè èçëèÿíèÿ, ðâàíóë ê êàìèíó. – Ðåì!!! – åãî ðûê ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ñëîâíî ðàñêàò ãðîìà. – Ýòè îõëàìîíû âåðíóëèñü!

Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ â êàìèíå ïîêàçàëñÿ îòôûðêèâàþùèéñÿ è âçëîõìà÷åííûé Ëþïèí, òàùèâøèé çà ñîáîé óïèðàþùèõñÿ Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè.

- Ñêàæèòå ìíå, âàñ õîòü íà ìèíóòó ìîæíî îñòàâèòü áåç ïðèñìîòðà? – óêîðèçíåííî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, Ðåìóñ ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ìåíÿ. Åãî çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà ðàäîñòíî áëåñíóëè. – Íàøëàñü! Æèâàÿ, õâàëà Ìåðëèíó!

Ïîäîéäÿ ïîáëèæå, îí ñåðäå÷íî îáíÿë ìåíÿ è ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – Âèæó, ñ Âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Àëåêñ. È ñ ìàëûøîì òîæå? – òèõî øåïíóë îí, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ìîåìó óõó. ß â íåìîì èçóìëåíèè ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãëàçà. – Îáîðîòíè ÷óâñòâóþò òàêèå âåùè, - øåïíóë îí è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ðåáÿòàì. – Íó, ãîñïîäà, âàñ ñëåäîâàëî áû õîðîøåíüêî âûïîðîòü… 

Ãàððè è Ðîí ïðîòåñòóþùå çàìîòàëè ãîëîâàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà, à Äðàêî ñîñòðîèë ðîæèöó.

Îáîðîòåíü óëûáíóëñÿ è çàêîí÷èë ôðàçó. - Îäíàêî, â ñëîæèâøèõñÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ…

- Êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, ïîáåäèòåëåé íå ñóäÿò! – ïîäâåëà ÿ èòîã ðàçáîðêàì. – Óâàæàåìûå, äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ ó íàñ åñòü áîëåå èíòåðåñíûå âîïðîñû.

Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë. – Íåò, Àëåêñ, ñåé÷àñ Âû îòäîõíåòå, ïåðåêóñèòå, à ìû ïîêà ïîîáùàåìñÿ ñ ýòîé ÷åòâåðêîé.

Áëåê ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå è, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà çà ïëå÷è, êèâíóë Ãåðìèîíå è Äðàêî. – Âàñ ýòî òîæå êàñàåòñÿ. Áûñòðî çà ìíîé! 

Ðåìóñ âûïðîâîäèë ðåáÿò è Ñèðèóñà è âåðíóëñÿ êî ìíå. – Àëåêñ, ÿ î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè Õîãâàðòñ ñåé÷àñ íå ëó÷øåå ìåñòî äëÿ âàñ è ìàëûøà.

ß äàæå çàêàøëÿëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. – Ýòî ÷òî, ìíå òåïåðü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Ëîíäîí?

Ðåì êèâíóë. – Áûëî áû î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ìû ïûòàëèñü îòãîâîðèòü ðåáÿò îò èäåè âàøåãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ, íî êàê âû óæå âèäåëè, ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà óëèçíóëè èç øêîëû, îñòàâèâ Ðîíà è Ãàððè âîäèòü íàñ ïî ëîæíîìó ñëåäó. 

- Çíà÷èò, âû ñîâñåì íå ðàäû ìåíÿ âèäåòü? – â íîñó ïðîòèâíî çàùèïàëî. Âîò òåáå è âñòðåòèëè…

- Äà ÷òî âû, Àëåêñ! – Ëþïèí èçóìëåííî âçèðàë íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî óâèäåë âïåðâûå. – Êàê âàì òàêîå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëî? Ïðîñòî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âû æäåòå ðåáåíêà. Ñîãëàñèòåñü, ñåé÷àñ âû äîëæíû äóìàòü î íåì, à íå î… - ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, Ðåìóñ âèíîâàòî çàìîëê.

- À íå î åãî îòöå? – ÿ íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëàñü. – Êàê âû ýòî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, Ðåì?

- Íå çíàþ… - Ëþïèí ñîêðóøåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Íî õîòÿ áû ïîîáåùàéòå ìíå, ÷òî íå ïîì÷èòåñü âûòàñêèâàòü åãî èç òþðüìû ãîëûìè ðóêàìè. Åñëè ñ âàìè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ… - åãî ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè, – ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó Ñåâåðóñó?

ß óñòàëî ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. – Ðåìóñ, åñëè ìû òóò áóäåì ðàçãîâîðû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, âàì íå ïåðåä êåì áóäåò îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ, – óäàðèâ êóëàêîì ïî äèâàííîé ïîäóøêå, ÿ çàøèïåëà, ãëîòàÿ ñëåçû. - Ïî÷åìó íèêòî íè÷åãî íå äåëàåò? 

- Àëåêñ, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî ìû âûòàùèì Ñåâåðóñà, - Ðåì ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, è ÿ íåìåäëåííî óòêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ïëå÷î, - ÷åãî áû íàì ýòî íè ñòîèëî. 

Íàðåâåâøèñü ââîëþ, ÿ âñõëèïíóëà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è êèâíóëà. – Êîíå÷íî, âûòàùèòå, èíà÷å…

- Èíà÷å íå íàäî… - Ðåì äàæå ïðèâñòàë â ïðèòâîðíîì óæàñå. – Ìíå äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñòðàøíî, ÷òî ñòàíåò ñ Õîãâàðòñîì, åñëè âû ðàññåðäèòåñü íå íà øóòêó.

- ß â ãíåâå ñòðàøåí! – ôûðêíóëà ÿ è îãëÿäåëàñü. – È ÷åì æå ìíå, ïî-âàøåìó, çàíèìàòüñÿ òóò? ß æ ñ óìà ñîéäó îò áåçäåëüÿ è âîëíåíèÿ. 

- Â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ÿ áû íà âàøåì ìåñòå ñïîêîéíî ïîóæèíàë è îòïðàâèëñÿ ñïàòü, à ñ óòðà óñòðîèë ñîâåùàíèå. Êàê ó âàñ ãîâîðÿò, óòðî âå÷åðà ìóäðåíåå?

- Èìåííî… - êèâíóëà ÿ è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ. – Òîëüêî íàì, àðèòìèêàì, ýòî ïî áàðàáàíó…

- ×òî? – Ðåì, ñîáèðàâøèéñÿ íûðíóòü â êàìèí, îáåðíóëñÿ. - Íè÷åãî. Òàê, ïðîñòî… - ìîé íåâèííûé âçãëÿä, îòðàáîòàííûé ãîäàìè, ìîã îáìàíóòü êîãî óãîäíî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïðîôåññîðà, êîíå÷íî.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Àëåêñ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí è èñ÷åç â çåëåíîì ïëàìåíè.

- Ñïîêîéíîé? – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Íå äóìàþ. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ó ìåíÿ åå òî÷íî íå áóäåò, íó è åùå êîå ó êîãî…


	31. part31

****

Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ

Ñïàñòè ïðîôåññîðà, èëè êðåñòîâûé ïîõîä íà Àçêàáàí.

- Ïóì-áóðóì, ïóðóì-áóì-ïóì… - íàïåâàëà ÿ, òåðïåëèâî îæèäàÿ, êîãäà øêîëà îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîãðóçèòñÿ â ñîí, è ÿ ñìîãó, íàêîíåö, âûáðàòüñÿ íà âîëþ. Îò âûíóæäåííîãî áåçäåëüÿ ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ïåðåøíóðîâûâàòü àðìåéñêèå. - Çíàåøü, ìàëûø, åñëè ìû òâîåãî ïàïî÷êó ñïàñåì, ÿ îáÿçóþñü âûêèíóòü ñâîè áîòèíêè, äæèíñû è ðàäîâàòü Ñåâåðóñà þáêàìè. Õîòÿ… Íåò, ïîæàëóé, ñòîëü êàðäèíàëüíî ìåíÿòüñÿ íå â ìîèõ èíòåðåñàõ. Ïàïêà ó íàñ, êîíå÷íî, ñòîéêèé ìóæ÷èíà, íî, áîþñü, òàêîé îãðîìíîé ðàäîñòè è îí íå âûäåðæèò. È âîîáùå, ïî÷åìó åñëè? Íå ñëóøàé ìåíÿ, ìàëåíüêèé. Âñå ó íàñ áóäåò çàìå÷àòåëüíî.

Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, ÿ ïîäåðãàëà ðó÷êó. Çàìóðîâàëè, äåìîíû… Âîò òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî íå ïîâåðÿò ìîåìó ÷åñòíîìó ñëîâó. Íó è ïîæàëóéñòà. Íà âàøè çàêëèíàíèÿ ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà íàéäåòñÿ øïèëüêà. Âîëøåáíè÷êè… Òóò ñàìà, áåç âñÿêîãî ñïåöèàëüíîãî îáðàçîâàíèÿ, ñâîèì óìîì äî âñåãî äîéäåøü. 

Ðàñêîâûðÿâ çàìîê, ÿ ïîáåäíî ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü. ×òî è òðåáîâàëîñü äîêàçàòü! Çàìêè ÷àùå ìåíÿòü íóæíî, à íå çàêëèíàíèÿ íà äâåðè âåøàòü. 

Âäîõíóâ ñëàäêèé âîçäóõ ñâîáîäû, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Áëåêà. Êîíå÷íî, òåîðåòè÷åñêè ÿ ìîãëà áû ïîäîæäàòü äî óòðà è óñòðîèòü ñîâåùàíèå ïî ñîâåòó Ðåìà, íî ÷òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàëî, ÷òî ê óòðó íèêîãî óæå íå áóäåò. Íà äåëî ïîéäóò áåç ìåíÿ, ÷òî â êîðíå ðàñõîäèëîñü ñ ìîèì ïëàíîì. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýëåìåíò íåîæèäàííîñòè çàñòàâèò Ñèðèóñà ðàñêîëîòüñÿ íà èíôîðìàöèþ î Àçêàáàíå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ïîïûòêà - íå ïûòêà, êàê ãîâàðèâàë îäèí "òîâàðèñ÷".

***

Áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçÿ îò ñòåíû ê ñòåíå, ÿ ïðîäâèãàëàñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÿ åùå íå óäîñòàèâàëà Áëåêà ìèëîñòüþ ñâîåãî ïîñåùåíèÿ, à ïîòîìó ìíå ïðåäñòîÿëî ðåøèòü ìàëåíüêèé ðåáóñ – îòûñêàòü áåðëîãó Ñèðèóñà, åãî ëåæáèùå ñ èíòåðåñîì, òàê ñêàçàòü… 

Ñâåòëûå ìûñëè â ìîþ ãîëîâó ïðèõîäÿò ðåäêî, íî ìåòêî. Êòî æå, êàê íå êðåñòíè÷åê Ìîõíàòåíüêîãî, çíàåò âñå î åãî ïðèáåæèùå? Êðóòî ïîìåíÿâ íàïðàâëåíèå, ÿ áîäðî ïîòðóñèëà â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè.

- Ïîòòåð! Íó, Ïîòòåð!!! – øèïåëà ÿ íà óõî çåëåíîãëàçîìó, ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî çàæàâ ëàäîíüþ êóðíîñûé íîñ è ðîò. – Îòêðîé ãëÿäåëêè, äåëî åñòü! 

Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïîäåéñòâîâàëî áûñòðåå, òî ëè øåïîò, òî ëè íåõâàòêà êèñëîðîäà, íî âñêîðå íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåëè äâà êðûæîâíèêà, ãîòîâûõ ëîïíóòü îò èñïóãà. Ðàçæàâ ëàäîíü, ÿ ïðèëîæèëà ïàëåö ê åãî ãóáàì. – Íå îðè.

- ×åì? – ïðîõðèïåë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå.

- Êòî òåáÿ çíàåò, - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ. – Òû æå ó íàñ çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê. Ó òåáÿ ìíîãî ñêðûòûõ ðåçåðâîâ.

Ïîòòåð ñåðäèòî âçúåðîøèë âîëîñû è, íàöåïèâ î÷êè, òèõî áóðêíóë. – È äëÿ ýòîãî òû ïðèøëà êî ìíå ãëóáîêîé íî÷üþ? Âûðàçèòü ñâîå âîñõèùåíèå ìîèìè ðåçåðâàìè? 

- Îò÷àñòè… - ôûðêíóëà ÿ è ïëþõíóëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü? – ñäàëñÿ ìàëü÷èøêà, îáðå÷åííî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ, ñëîâíî æåðòâà íà ïàëà÷à.

- Ïîíèìàíèÿ… - ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ áàëàãóðèòü, èñïûòûâàÿ òåðïåíèå ïàðíèøêè. 

- Ñëóøàé, à ïðîôåññîðà òû òîæå òàê äîñòàåøü? – êîëüíóë â îòâåò ìîëîêîñîñ. 

- Óæå íåò, - áóðêíóëà ÿ, êîñÿñü íà ïðèêóñèâøåãî ÿçûê Ãàððè. – Ëàäíî, âåðíåìñÿ ê íàøèì áàðàíàì. Ãäå Ñèðèóñ êâàðòèðóåòñÿ?

- ×òî? – ó ÷åðíîáðîâîãî äàæå î÷êè íà íîñ ñúåõàëè îò óäèâëåíèÿ. – À îí òåáå çà÷åì? Òû æ åãî òåðïåòü íå ìîæåøü!

- Íó, ìàëî ëè çà÷åì, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, - íóæåí è âñå. Òàê ãäå Áëåê îáèòàåò?

- Åãî êîìíàòà íåäàëåêî îò æèëèùà Ðåìóñà, - ñäàëñÿ Ãàððè, îò÷àÿííî çåâàÿ, – çà ïîðòðåòîì Êàâàëåðà. Ïàðîëü íå çíàþ…

- Âîò è âñå, ÷òî ìíå áûëî íàäî, - ñíÿâ ñ íåãî î÷êè è ïîëîæèâ èõ íà òóìáî÷êó, ÿ âñòàëà. – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.

- Àãà, óñíåøü òóò ñ òîáîé, - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, è òóò æå çàñíóë.- Âñå áû âàì ñî âçðîñëûìè ñïîðèòü, - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ è, ïîäîòêíóâ åìó îäåÿëî, ïîòðåïàëà íåïîêîðíûå âèõðû.

***

Êàðòèíà îòûñêàëàñü äîâîëüíî áûñòðî. Êàâàëåð, èçîáðàæåííûé íà íåé, ïîõîäèë íà Ñèðèóñà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, åãî óëûáêà áûëà òî÷íîé êîïèåé Áëåêîâñêîé, òàêàÿ æå íàõàëüíàÿ. 

- Ñýð, íå áóäåòå ëè Âû ñòîëü ëþáåçíû, - íà÷àëà ÿ èçäàëåêà, - ïðîïóñòèòü ìåíÿ ê ìèñòåðó Áëåêó. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïåðåãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Ìîé âîïðîñ íå òåðïèò ïðîìåäëåíèÿ.

- Ìèëàÿ äàìà, íå ñîáëàãîâîëèòå ëè Âû ñîîáùèòü ìíå ïàðîëü? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ îí, ïîäêðó÷èâàÿ óñû. – Â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íå ñìîãó ïðîïóñòèòü Âàñ. Ê ìîåìó âåëè÷àéøåìó îãîð÷åíèþ.

- Ëþáåçíûé ñýð, - ÿ ñêëîíèëàñü â ãëóáîêîì ðåâåðàíñå, - ïðîøó ïîêîðíåéøå ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ, íî ìíå íå èçâåñòåí ïàðîëü. Ïðàâî, ýòî òàêîé ïóñòÿê, ÷òî Âû íå äîëæíû ïðèäàâàòü åìó çíà÷åíèÿ. Ïîâåðüòå, ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì ñòîëü äàâíèå äðóçüÿ, ÷òî îí áóäåò áåçóìíî ðàä íàøåé âñòðå÷å.

- Ìíå êðàéíå íåïðèÿòíî ãîâîðèòü Âàì ýòè ñëîâà, - Êàâàëåð îòâåñèë èçÿùíûé ïîêëîí, - íî ÿ âûíóæäåí îòêàçàòü Âàì.

- Íó âñå… Ìîå òåðïåíèå ëîïíóëî, óâàæàåìûé… - ÿ ñëåãêà ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ, - èëè Âû ìåíÿ ïðîïóñêàåòå, èëè…

- ×òî? – Êàâàëåð äàæå ïîïûòàëñÿ âûñóíóòüñÿ èç ðàìêè, - Âû ìíå óãðîæàåòå?

- Ïðåäóïðåæäàþ… - ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, - ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, óâàæàåìûé, ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà ïîä ðóêîé ðàñòâîðèòåëü…

- Âû íå ïîñìååòå, - ïîáëåäíåë Êàâàëåð, îòñòóïàÿ â ãëóáü êàðòèíû.

- Íà âîéíå, - ÿ îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóëà, - âñå ñðåäñòâà õîðîøè, ñýð. Òàê ÷òî? Âû óñòóïèòå èëè ðàñòâîðèòåñü ñìåðòüþ õðàáðûõ? 

- Ïîêîðÿþñü ãðóáîé ñèëå è ïðîèçâîëó, - òåàòðàëüíî çàñòîíàë Êàâàëåð, îòêðûâàÿ ïðîõîä. - À ïàðîëü âñå æå øåïíèòå, - ïîïðîñèëà ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü ïîáëèæå.

- Ìíå êðàéíå íåóäîáíî… - Êàâàëåð çàìÿëñÿ.

- Äðóã ìîé, - ÿ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, - ïîñëå ñäà÷è âñåõ ïîçèöèé Âû íå õîòèòå íàçâàòü ïàðîëü? Êàêîé â ýòîì ñìûñë?

- Ýòî ñîâñåì íå äëÿ Âàøèõ íåæíûõ óøåê, - ïîêðàñíåë õðàíèòåëü, îïóñêàÿ ãëàçà, ñëîâíî ñòûäëèâàÿ ìîíàøêà. 

- Äîðîãîé ìîé, ÿ çíàþ òàêèå ñëîâà, ÷òî åùå îäíî ìíå íå ïîâðåäèò, - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ. – Íó æå, íå ìó÷àéòå ìåíÿ.

- Òðàõ-òàðàðàõ… - ïðîáîðìîòàë Êàâàëåð ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

- ×òî? – ÿ îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà.

- Íó, Âû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåòå… - Êàâàëåðó áûëî íå äî ñìåõà, - òðàõ…

- Ïðåäñêàçóåì, âïðî÷åì, êàê âñåãäà. Êðàéíå Âàì ïðèçíàòåëüíà, - ïîêëîíèâøèñü, ÿ íûðíóëà â áåðëîãó Ñèðèóñà.

***

Ìîõíàòèê íå ñïàë. Çàäóìàâøèñü, îí ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü â êàìèíå, à ïîòîìó íå ñðàçó îáíàðóæèë ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, ìîé ìîõíàòûé ãåðîé, - âûäîõíóëà ÿ ïðÿìî â óõî Áëåêà, çàñòàâèâ åãî ïîäñêî÷èòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.

- Îõ, òðîëëü òåáÿ ïîáåðè, Çàíîçà, - îí øóìíî âûäîõíóë. - Òû åäâà íå îòïðàâèëà ìåíÿ ê ïðàîòöàì.

- Íó ÷òî òû, èñïîðòèòü íàñòðîåíèå äåäóøêàì, îòïðàâèâ ê íèì òàêîãî îõàëüíèêà… - ÿ ñîñòðîèëà íåâèííóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ, - íà ýòî äàæå ÿ íå ïîéäó.

- À êàê òû âîøëà? – çàïîçäàëî âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. – ß òåáÿ íå çâàë è âîîáùå…

- À ìåíÿ çâàòü íå íàäî, ÿ ñàìà ïðèõîæó, êàê êîøêà… - óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ óñòðîèëàñü íà äèâàíå è îãëÿäåëàñü. – Ñîâåòóþ òåáå ñìåíèòü ïàðîëü. Íåîðèãèíàëüíî, ìîé äðóã.

- Êòî òåáå ñêàçàë? – ïðîøèïåë Áëåê, îäàðèâ ìåíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì.

- Íå ïîâåðèøü, äîãàäàëàñü, - ÿ ðàñïëûëàñü â ïîáåäíîé óëûáêå. – Äàâàé-êà, ëó÷øå ïîãîâîðèì, ñîëíûøêî. Çðÿ ÿ, ÷òî ëè ê òåáå ïðèøëà? 

- È î ÷åì ìû ñ òîáîéãîâîðèòü áóäåì? – õìûêíóë Áëîõàñòèê.

- Îá Àçêàáàíå, - ÿ ïîøëà íàïðîëîì. - ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîìîã ìíå äîáðàòüñÿ äî ýòîé ïîãàíîé òþðüìû. È æåëàòåëüíî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.

Áëåê, íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Äåòêà, òû ñóìàñøåäøàÿ! Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ïðîñèøü?

ß íåâîçìóòèìî êèâíóëà. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ÷åòêî ñôîðìóëèðîâàëà ñâîþ ïðîñüáó, ðàçâå íåò? Òû ïîéìè, åñëè òû íå ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé, ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî â îäèíî÷êó. Òîëüêî âñå ýòî áóäåò ãîðàçäî ìåäëåííåå è áîëåçíåííåå. 

- Íåò! – ñåðäèòî òðÿõíóâ ëîõìàòîé øåâåëþðîé, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó. – Ýòî íå æåíñêîå äåëî. Ìû ñïðàâèìñÿ ñàìè.

- Íó êîíå÷íî, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, - êàê âñåãäà íå æåíñêîå äåëî. Ìíå, íàâåðíîå, ïîðà ðàçóòüñÿ è òîïàòü ê ïëèòå, áëàãî óæå áåðåìåííàÿ…

- ×òî? – íå ïîíÿë ìîåé èðîíèè Ñèðèóñ.

- Äà òàê, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, - øóòêà þìîðà.

- ß íå ïóùó òåáÿ, – Ñèðèóñ ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. - Òû äàæå íå çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå Àçêàáàí. Äåòêà, ìû ñïðàâèìñÿ ñàìè. 

- Íå çíàþ, íî ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëñÿ øàíñ óçíàòü, - ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü ê íåìó ïîáëèæå. – Ñèðèóñ, ñîãëàøàéñÿ, ÿ âñå ðàâíî îòïðàâëþñü òóäà. Ñ òîáîé ëè, áåç òåáÿ ëè, ÿ íàéäó ñïîñîá ïîïàñòü â ýòî ÷åðòîâî ìåñòî.

- Âîò âåäü óïðÿìàÿ äåâêà! – ñïëþíóë Áëåê, ñåðäèòî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìåíÿ. - Âû ñî ñâîèì ïðîôåññîðîì äâà ñàïîãà ïàðà. Äâà îñëà!

- Ëàäíî, ÿ âñå ïîíÿëà, - âñòàâ ñ äèâàíà, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü ïðÿìèêîì ê äâåðè. – Íå õî÷åøü ïîìîãàòü, íå ìåøàé õîòÿ áû.

- À íó ñòîé! – Áëåê â äâà ïðûæêà î÷óòèëñÿ ó äâåðè, ïðåãðàäèâ ìíå äîðîãó. – Íèêóäà òû îòñþäà íå óéäåøü, äîðîãàÿ. Îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü. Ïîä ìîèì ïðèñìîòðîì. Ïîíÿëà? À óòðîì ñ òîáîé Ðåì ïîãîâîðèò.

- Ñèðèóñ, – ÿ ïå÷àëüíî âçãëÿíóëà â åãî ãëàçà, - îòïóñòè ìåíÿ. Ïîìíèøü, òû ïðîèãðàë ìíå æåëàíèå? Òàê âîò, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ, îòîéäè.

- Æåíùèíà… - èçóìëåííî âûäîõíóë Áëåê, ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé, - õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ïîëþáèë ìåíÿ òàê æå, êàê òû ëþáèøü åãî. 

- Òàê òû îòïóñòèøü ìåíÿ? – ÿ ñ íàäåæäîé ïîòÿíóëàñü ê äâåðè, íî Ñèðèóñ ïåðåõâàòèë ìîþ ðóêó. – Íåò óæ!

- Íó ïîæàëóéñòà, - ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ.

- È íå ïðîñè, – ðûêíóë Ñèðèóñ, âûõâàòûâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. ß çàæìóðèëàñü.

- Âìåñòå ïîéäåì! – óñëûøàëà ÿ äîâîëüíûé øåïîò ìîõíîëàïîãî èçâðàùåíöà ïðÿìî ó ñâîåãî óõà.

***

- Ó òåáÿ õîòÿ áû åñòü ïëàí? – ïûõòåë Ñèðèóñ, ïðîäâèãàÿñü ñëåäîì çà ìíîé. – Êóäà ìû âîîáùå èäåì?

- Ó ìåíÿ, êàê â Ãðåöèè, âñå åñòü, à ñåé÷àñ íàì íóæíî ðàçáóäèòü Äðàêî, - áîðìîòàëà ÿ, çîðêî îñìàòðèâàÿ îêðåñòíîñòè, äàáû íå íàïîðîòüñÿ íà íî÷íîé äîçîð. 

- Òû è åãî ïîòàùèøü? – Áëåê äàæå ïðèòîðìîçèë îò âîçìóùåíèÿ. – Íó äàâàé, ñîáåðåì âñþ ìàëûøíþ è ïîéäåì øòóðìîì íà Àçêàáàí. Ñîâñåì ðåõíóëàñü?

- Íå îðè… - ïðîøèïåëà ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, - âåñü Õîãâàðòñ ïåðåáóäèøü… Îí íàì íóæåí, ÷òîáû ñâàðèòü çåëüå.

Áëåê ôûðêíóë. – Çà÷åì?

- Äà ìîæåøü òû ïîìîë÷àòü íåìíîãî? – ÿ çàêðûëà ãëàçà è äîñ÷èòàëà äî ïÿòè. Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàêîâî ïðèõîäèòñÿ Ñåâåðóñó, êîãäà ÿ èçâîæó åãî âîïðîñàìè. – Ñèðèóñ, ÿ âñå òåáå ðàññêàæó, òîëüêî äàâàé ñíà÷àëà ðàçáóäèì Äðàêî.

- Õîðîøî, - áóðêíóë íåäîâîëüíûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö, íî ïðèìîëê. Òèøèíà… ß áëàæåííî âçäîõíóëà è… òèõî îõíóëà, èç-çà ïîâîðîòà íà ìåíÿ âûñêî÷èë Äðàêî.

- Óñïåë… - âûäîõíóë ïàðåíü, ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ. – Áåç ìåíÿ ñìûòüñÿ ñîáèðàëèñü? Òàê è çíàë! Íåò âàì äîâåðèÿ.

- Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ÿ øëà çà òîáîé, ñîëíöå ìîå ÿñíîå, - ÿ ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå áëîíäèíà. – Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòà áëîøèíàÿ êîïèëêà âñå âðåìÿ ìåíÿ îñòàíàâëèâàëà.

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, äàâàé! Ñèðèóñ ëîõìàòûé, ìîõíàòûé, áëîõàñòûé. Åùå âàðèàíòû åñòü? – Áëåê íàäóëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íàøåé ïàðî÷êè. - È ïðèíåñëà æ òåáÿ íåëåãêàÿ â íàø ìèð. Êàê ñïîêîéíî ÿ áåç òåáÿ æèë, à?

- Òàê æå, êàê ÿ áåç âàñ. Òîëüêî òåïåðü ñóùåñòâîâàòü ïîðîçíü ìû óæå íå ñìîæåì… - òîðæåñòâåííî ïðîâîçãëàñèëà ÿ, îáíèìàÿ èõ îáîèõ. 

- Òîãäà… ×òî ó íàñ ïî ïëàíó? – íåâèííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, ãëÿäÿ â ñòîðîíó.

- Ïðîòèâîâèçãîâîå çåëüå… 

- Íà êîãî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âèçæàòü? – îêðóãëèë ãëàçà Äðàêî.

- Íà äåìåíòîðîâ, åñëè ÿ íå îøèáëàñü â ïðîèçíîøåíèè, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè, - à ñåé÷àñ íàì íåîáõîäèìî ñïóñòèòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå è âçÿòü âñå íåîáõîäèìûå êîìïîíåíòû… 

- È ñâÿçàòü òåáÿ ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì, - ïðîñòîíàë Áëåê. - Âî ÷òî ÿ âëåç.

- Ïîä ÷åì òû ïîäïèñàëñÿ… - ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé. – Áåäíûé ìàëåíüêèé Ñèðèóñ… ß æå íå çàñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ ëåçòü â òþðüìó, ñîëíûøêî. Ìíå âñåãî-òî è íàäî, ÷òîáû òû äîñòàâèë ìåíÿ äî ñòåí, à òàì óæ ÿ…

Äðàêî ñåðüåçíî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé. – Ïîâåðüòå, ñýð. Òàì óæ îíà ðàçâåðíåòñÿ.

- ß íå çíàë, ÷òî øèçîôðåíèÿ - ýòî çàðàçíî, - â ñåðäöàõ ïëþíóë Áëåê. – Èäåì, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ òîæå íà÷èíàþ ñõîäèòü ñ óìà.

***

Çåëüå âåñåëî áóðëèëî íà îãíå, ÿ áëàæåííî ïîòÿíóëàñü. – Íåóæåëè âñå?

Äðàêî åùå ðàç ïðèäèð÷èâî çàãëÿíóë â êîòåë, ïðèíþõàëñÿ, è óäîâëåòâîðåííî õìûêíóë. – Çàáàâíî. Íî ñåãîäíÿ òû ïðåâçîøëà ñàìà ñåáÿ. Âñå ïðàâèëüíî. Äàæå ñòðàøíî… 

- Íó, ñïàñèáî, - íàäóëàñü ÿ, - íè ñëîâå÷êà ëàñêîâîãî íå äîæäåøüñÿ… 

Äðàêîí÷èê óõìûëüíóëñÿ è êèâíóë. – Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, æóòêî íåñïðàâåäëèâî. Óâàæàåìàÿ, ÿ èñêðåííå ðàä, ÷òî Âàøè áåñöåííûå ðóêè, íàêîíåö-òî, çàíÿëè íàäëåæàùåå èì ìåñòî è áîëüøå óæå íå òîð÷àò èç…

- Îòêóäà? – âçâèëàñü ÿ, íåäîáðî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ìàëûøà. Âîò âåäü, ïîðîñåíîê!

- Íó, òû æ ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü… - ïðîøåëåñòåë óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ íàõàë, ëîâêî óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ïîäçàòûëüíèêà.

- Íèêàêîãî ïî÷òåíèÿ ê âçðîñëûì, – îáèæåííî áóðêíóëà ÿ, çàíÿâøèñü ïåðåëèâàíèåì çåëüÿ â ïîäõîäÿùèé ñîñóä. – Òû ñîâñåì ìåíÿ íå óâàæàåøü!

- ß òîáîé ãîðæóñü! – íåîæèäàííî ñåðüåçíûì ãîëîñîì çàÿâèë Ìàëôîé. 

- ×òî? – ÿ äàæå ïðèñåëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ, à Áëåê, íåòåðïåëèâî øàãàþùèé èç óãëà â óãîë, çàìåð. 

- ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ãîðæóñü òîáîé, - Äðàêî îòîáðàë ó ìåíÿ ôëÿæêó, çàêðóòèë êðûøêó è íåâîçìóòèìî âåðíóë ìíå. – Ìîæåò, ïåðåñòàíåøü òàðàùèòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ?

- Ëåãêî ñêàçàòü, - ÿ íå áåç òðóäà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ãîëîñîì, - íå êàæäûé äåíü òåáå äåëàþò òàêèå ïðèçíàíèÿ.

Áëåê íåòåðïåëèâî ôûðêíóë. – Îñòàâüòå ñàíòèìåíòû íà ïîòîì. Ìû, ïî-ìîåìó, êóäà-òî ñîáèðàëèñü, íå òàê ëè? 

Äðàêî ìãíîâåííî âñòðåïåíóëñÿ. – ß ãîòîâ!

- Ñèðèóñ, ïîäîæäè â êîðèäîðå, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ïîïðîñèëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ìàëûøà.

- ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò? – Äðàêî õìóðî âçèðàë íà ìåíÿ, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè. – Òû íå õî÷åøü âçÿòü ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé? ß ÷òî, íåäîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé?

- Ìàëûø, - âçäîõíóëà ÿ, ïðèîáíèìàÿ ïàðíèøêó, - ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ. 

- Íå íàäî ìåíÿ óòåøàòü! – îí âûðâàëñÿ, ñåðäèòî áóðàâÿ ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. – ß íå ìàëåíüêèé!

- À ðàç íå ìàëåíüêèé, çíà÷èò, îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü, ÷òîáû ïðèêðûòü ìåíÿ, à òàêæå óäåðæèøü îñòàëüíûõ îò ãëóïîñòåé. Ïîñëóøàé, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ î÷åíü òðóäíî.

- Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî. 

- Õì, à òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî óäåðæèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó, Ãàððè, Ðîíà è Ðåìóñà ýòî ïðîñòî? ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè íå ìåíüøå òåáÿ áóäóò ðâàòüñÿ íà ïîìîùü. Îáåùàé ìíå, ÷òî òû óäåðæèøü èõ.

- Ëàäíî, - âçäîõíóë Ìàëûø, - íî òû ìíå ïîòîì âñå ðàññêàæåøü?

- Íåïðåìåííî… - ìóðëûêíóëà ÿ, ïîòðåïàâ åãî ïî ùåêå, - â êðàñî÷íûõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ… 

- Îáåùàé, - îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, - îáåùàé ÷òî âåðíåøüñÿ.

- ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî ÌÛ âåðíåìñÿ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, - íåïðåìåííî…

Âçÿâ ïàëî÷êó ïðîôåññîðà, ïóçûðåê ñ çåëüåì, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü ïàðíèøêå è ïîêèíóëà ïîäçåìåëüå.

***

- Òàê ìû èäåì èëè íåò? – Ñèðèóñ êðóæèë ïî êîðèäîðó, íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.

- À òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïåðåäóìàëà? – ÿ óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. – Íå áîéñÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. ß è ñàìà áîþñü, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, äâèãàÿñü âñëåä çà Ìîõíàòèêîì.

Âûáðàâøèñü ÷åðåç ïîòàéíîé õîä, ìû äâèíóëèñü ê ëåñó. 

- Ìîæåò, ïîñâÿòèøü, íàêîíåö, â ñâîé ïëàí? – Ñèðèóñ ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóë ïîáëèæå. 

- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ ëþáëþ èìïðîâèçàöèè, äðóã ìîé, - óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, óêðàäêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà õìóðÿùåãîñÿ Ñèðèóñà. – Îé, íó íå ïåðåæèâàé òû, ÿ ïîøóòèëà. Äëÿ íà÷àëà, íàì íóæíî îêàçàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî áëèæå ê Àçêàáàíó.

Áëåê êèâíóë. – Íàäåþñü, òû çíàåøü, î ÷åì ãîâîðèøü, êàê-òî íå õî÷åòñÿ äîáðîâîëüíî â ïåòëþ ëåçòü. Íó ÷òî? Òû ãîòîâà àïïàðèðîâàòü?

- Óãó, - ÿ ïîåæèëàñü. Âñå-òàêè ïðîòèâíàÿ ýòî øòóêà, êàê íè íàçîâè. 

***

Êîãäà ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà, ìû îêàçàëèñü íà áåðåãó. Õîëîäíîå, ñåðîå ìîðå øóìåëî ó íàøèõ íîã. ß ïîåæèëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà âîëíû, ðàçáèâàþùèåñÿ î ïðèáðåæíûå ñêàëû. 

Ñèðèóñ âçäîõíóë. – Íó âîò, áëèæå íåêóäà, äåòêà. Âèäèøü, âîí òîò îñòðîâ ñ áàøíåé? Ýòî è åñòü Àçêàáàí. Áëèæå ñ ïîìîùüþ âîëøåáñòâà íå ïîäîáðàòüñÿ. Âñå ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ìàãèè íà îñòðîâå ôèêñèðóþòñÿ, à, çíà÷èò, Âîëäåìîðòó ñðàçó ñòàíåò èçâåñòíî î íàøåì ïîÿâëåíèè. 

- Õîðîøî, - êèâíóëà ÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü, – òîãäà ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëà ìàëåíüêàÿ èäåéêà.

- ß âåñü âíèìàíèå, - Áëåê ïðèñåë íà êàìíè è óñòàâèëñÿ íà âîäó, - ÷òî çà èäåÿ?

- Ìû ïîïëûâåì íà ëîäêå, - êèâíóëà ÿ, ïîêàçûâàÿ íà íåáîëüøîå ñóäåíûøêî íåâäàëåêå. 

Ñèðèóñ íàñìåøëèâî îãëÿäåë ìåíÿ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. – È ÷òî íàì ýòî äàñò? Âåäü íàñ îáíàðóæàò åùå ðàíüøå, òû îá ýòîì ïîäóìàëà?

- Ìíå ýòî è íóæíî, íåòåðïåëèâûé òû ìîé, - óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé. - Äîñëóøàòü íå õî÷åøü? Ìû ïîïëûâåì íà ëîäêå è êîãäà ïðèñòàíåì ê áåðåãó, ÿ äîáðîâîëüíî ñäàìñÿ, à òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîáðàòüñÿ â òþðüìó â îáðàçå ñîáàêè. Òåáå âåäü íå ïðèâûêàòü?

- Âñå ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, äåòêà, íî êàê áûòü ñî ìíîé? Ìîæåò, òû ïðåâðàòèøü ìåíÿ â íåâèäèìêó? – ôûðêíóë Ñèðèóñ, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî êèäàÿ â âîäó ìåëêèå êàìåøêè.

- Óãàäàë, - ñíÿâ ñ ïëå÷à ñóìêó, ÿ äîñòàëà íåáîëüøîé ñâåðòîê. – Êàê äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî? 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ìîõíàòèê.

- Íó, õîðîøî, íå õî÷åøü îòãàäûâàòü, ÿ ñàìà ñêàæó. Ýòî ïëàù Ãàððè. Íàäåâàé, äàâàé, – ÿ êèíóëà åìó ïëàù, - è âîçüìè çåëüå ñ ïàëî÷êîé. Ìåíÿ íàâåðíÿêà áóäóò îáûñêèâàòü, òàê ÷òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîíåñòè èõ.

- À îòêóäà ó òåáÿ ïëàù? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ Áëåê. 

- Âçÿëà ïîíîñèòü, - íåâîçìóòèìî çàìåòèëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ñèðèóñà. – Âçàéìû, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî!

Äîéäÿ äî ëîäêè, ìû ñòîëêíóëè íàøó ïîñóäèíó â âîäó è çàáðàëèñü â íåå. Óñòðîèâøèñü íà âåñëàõ, ÿ, ïîïëåâàâ íà ëàäîíè, ïðèíÿëàñü çà ðàáîòó. Ñèðèóñ ïîðûâàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü ìíå, íî, ïîëó÷èâ ïî ðóêàì, óñòðîèëñÿ íà íîñó, ñåðäèòî ñîïÿ. 

- Ïëàù íàäåíü, êîìó ãîâîðÿò! – ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, íàâàëèâàÿñü íà âåñëà ïîñèëüíåé. – Åñëè òåáÿ óâèäÿò, íàì êðûøêà. Âåäü íà òåáÿ æå âñÿ íàäåæäà.

Áëåê âçäîõíóë. – À òåïåðü, îáúÿñíè òîëêîì, ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü?

- Ïëàù íàäåíåøü, ñêàæó, - ÿ áûëà íåóìîëèìà.

Ñèðèóñ íàöåïèë ïëàù è ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â âîçäóõå ñëîâíî "ñòåëëñ". – Íó, òåïåðü ìû ìîæåì ïðîäîëæèòü?

- Êîíå÷íî, - êèâíóëà ÿ, äåëàÿ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Âñå-òàêè âåñëà òÿæåëûå, ñòî ëåò òàêèõ â ðóêàõ íå äåðæàëà. – Ìû ïðè÷àëèì ê áåðåãó, ÿ ïîñòó÷óñü â âîðîòà è ñêàæó, ÷òî ïðèøëà îáìåíÿòü ñåáÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà.

- Òû ðåõíóëàñü? – Ñèðèóñ, ñóäÿ ïî ëîäêå, ïðèíÿâøåéñÿ ñèëüíî ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ, ïîäïðûãíóë. – Òåáÿ æå íà ìåñòå óáüþò.

- Íó ÷òî òû. ß âñå õîðîøåíüêî ïðîñ÷èòàëà. Ëþöèóñ ìîã áû ýòî ñäåëàòü, íî åãî íåò. Âîëäåìîðò íèêîãäà íå óïóñòèò âîçìîæíîñòè ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä æåðòâîé. Åìó íàâåðíÿêà çàõî÷åòñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñêàæåò Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà ìåíÿ óâèäèò. Íåò, îí, êîíå÷íî, çàõî÷åò óêîêîøèòü ìåíÿ, íî çíà÷èòåëüíî ïîçäíåå. 

Òåáå ïðåäñòîèò ñàìîå ñëîæíîå. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, äåìåíòîðû æèâîòíûõ íå ÷óâñòâóþò? Òàê âîò òû ïðîáåðåøüñÿ ïðÿìî çà ìíîé, äëÿ âåðíîñòè ïðèêðûòûé ïëàùîì, è ïðîòàùèøü çåëüå è ïàëî÷êó, íó à êîãäà âñå áîëåå ìåíåå óñïîêîèòñÿ, ïåðåäàøü èõ Ñåâåðóñó. Äà, - ÿ ïîðûëàñü â ñóìêå è âûóäèëà îòòóäà íåáîëüøîé ìåøî÷åê. – Ýòî ÷òîáû òåáå óäîáíåå áûëî. Íå â çóáàõ æå íåñòè. È ïàðó øïèëåê òóäà æå, íà ñ÷àñòüå. 

Ñèðèóñ ôûðêíóë. – Âçëîìùèê ñî ñòàæåì?

- Åñòåñòâåííî, - óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ìåøîê íàóãàä. Î÷åíü çàáàâíî îáùàòüñÿ ñ íåâèäèìêîé.

Ìåøî÷åê ïðîïëûë ïî âîçäóõó è íåîæèäàííî èñ÷åç. ß õèõèêíóëà. – ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, â áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèõ óñëîâèÿõ ÿ áû ïîïðîñèëà òåáÿ èñïîëíèòü ýòîò òðþê íà áèñ. Âñå æå ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðèâûêíó ê âàøèì øòó÷êàì. 

- Ìîæåò, ÿ âñå æå ñÿäó íà âåñëà? – ðàçäàëîñü ó ìåíÿ íàä óõîì.

- ×óð, òåáÿ, ìîðäà ëîõìàòàÿ! – îòìàõíóëàñü ÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ äûõàíèåì. – Íàïóãàë äî ñìåðòè! Îòñòàíü! Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ýòî ñî ñòîðîíû âûãëÿäåòü áóäåò? Ñàìîäâèæóùàÿñÿ ëîäêà? ß íå âëàäåþ ìàãèåé, çíà÷èò, íè÷åãî âîëøåáíîãî ó ìåíÿ è áûòü íå äîëæíî. Äîãîâîðèëèñü æå, íå âûçûâàÿ ïîäîçðåíèé! Ñàìà óïðàâëþñü.

- Íó, êàê çíàåøü… - ïðîáóð÷àë Ñèðèóñ, ñíîâà óñòðàèâàÿñü âïåðåäñìîòðÿùèì.

Òåìíàÿ áàøíÿ íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëàñü, íàâèñàÿ íàä íàìè, ñëîâíî îãðîìíûé, ÷åðíûé âîðîí, ïðåäâåñòíèê áåäû. ß ïîåæèëàñü, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êàìåííóþ ãðîìàäèíó. Îíà ñëîâíî îòòàëêèâàëà ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, íå äàâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ëó÷àì ïðîáèðàòüñÿ ñêâîçü óçêèå çàðåøå÷åíííûå îêíà. 

- Îòâðàòíî, äà? – óñëûøàëà ÿ äðîæàùèé ãîëîñ Ñèðèóñà. – Ïðîñòî ìîðîç ïî êîæå. Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî âåðíóñü ñþäà äîáðîâîëüíî, äà åùå çà…

- ×òî çà? – ÿ ñåðäèòî ãëÿíóëà òóäà, ãäå ïî ìîåìó ïðåäñòàâëåíèþ ó íåãî íàõîäèëèñü ãëàçà. – Ñèðèóñ, ìîæåò âàì ïîðà ïîìèðèòüñÿ? Âû æå âçðîñëûå, ñêîëüêî ìîæíî âñïîìèíàòü ñòàðûå îáèäû? Âû íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå, ðàçâå ýòîãî ìàëî?

Ãîëîñ Áëåêà áûë íà óäèâëåíèå ñïîêîåí. – Ýòî îí íå æåëàåò ìèðèòüñÿ, ÿ óæå ïðîáîâàë. 

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. – Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Îäèí ïîëîí æåë÷è è âñå âðåìÿ íîðîâèò ñúÿçâèòü, à ó äðóãîãî íåò íè êàïëè òåðïåíèÿ è ñâîåîáðàçíîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà. Ïðèäåòñÿ âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ðîëü ãîëóáÿ ñ ïàëüìîâîé âåòâüþ. Õîòü áû íå ïîäñòðåëèëè…

- Îñòîðîæíåå, - ïðîøèïåë Áëåê, - çäåñü ïîäâîäíûå êàìíè, ïðàâü ëåâåå, âîí òàì ìîæíî ñîéòè íà áåðåã.

Ìû âûòàùèëè ëîäêó è íàïðàâèëèñü ê âîðîòàì. – Èäè ñëåä â ñëåä, - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû. 

- Íå ó÷è ó÷åíîãî, - âûäîõíóë Ñèðèóñ â ìîé çàòûëîê, çàñòàâèâ ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóòü.

- Òû âñå ïîíÿë? – ìíå äî ñìåðòè çàõîòåëîñü îáåðíóòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ìîæåò áûòü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. ×òî, åñëè ìû íå âûéäåì èç ýòèõ ñòåí? 

Ñëîâíî óëîâèâ ìîè ìûñëè, Ñèðèóñ ïðèäâèíóëñÿ êî ìíå âïëîòíóþ. Âñåãî ëèøü ìãíîâåíèå ÿ îùóùàëà ïîæàòèå åãî áîëüøîé, òåïëîé ëàäîíè, íî ýòîãî õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Âçÿâøèñü çà äâåðíîé ìîëîòîê ÿ ñ ñèëîé óäàðèëà â âîðîòà. – Ýé, ñîííûå òåòåðè, îòêðûâàéòå! Äåëî åñòü! Îòêðûâàéòå ãîâîðþ! Ìíå ê Âîëäåìîðòó íàäî. Îáìåí ïðåäëîæèòü õî÷ó, íó èëè êàê ïîëó÷èòñÿ…


	32. part32

****

Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ

Ñíîâà Âîëäåìîðò, èëè ìàëü÷èê â ãîëóáîì… 

Ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíûì ñêðåæåòîì â âîðîòàõ îòêðûëàñü ìàëåíüêàÿ äâåðöà, êîòîðóþ ÿ íå ñðàçó ïðèìåòèëà è íà ïîðîãå âîçíèêëà ôèãóðà â ÷åðíîì. Ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ çàäðàëà ãîëîâó, íàïðàñíî ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ëèöî ïîä êàïþøîíîì. È õîðîøî, ÷òî íå óâèäåëà, ñóäÿ ïî åäâà ñëûøíîìó ïîñêóëèâàíèþ ó ìîèõ íîã. Ñèðèóñ ìåëêî äðîæàë, òî è äåëî ïðèæèìàÿñü áîêîì ê ìîåìó êîëåíó. – Íå äðåéôü, äðóæèùå, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ è åäâà íå çàðàáîòàëà èíôàðêò. Èç-ïîä òåìíîãî áåñôîðìåííîãî îäåÿíèÿ íåçíàêîìåö âûïðîñòàë íå÷òî, áûâøåå êîãäà-òî ðóêîé, à òåïåðü íàïîìèíàâøåå ñåðîå ìåñèâî èç îáðûâêîâ êîæè è... Ëó÷øå ÿ ïîìîë÷ó. Âûäîõíóâ ñî ñâèñòîì, ÿ çàæàëà íîñ äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè. – Óâàæàåìûé, à âû ìûòüñÿ íå ïðîáîâàëè? Ãîâîðÿò, ïîìîãàåò. - êîñòëÿâàÿ ëàïà ñìå… òüôó, äåìåíòîðà âöåïèëàñü â ìîå ïëå÷î è, íå ìåäëÿ, âòÿíóëà âíóòðü, çàõëîïíóâ çà ìíîé äâåðü. ß ïîåæèëàñü, õîëîäíî-òî êàê, à ñâèòåð îäåòü ÿ è íå äîãàäàëàñü… Âåñüìà îùóòèìûé ðûâîê çà ïëå÷î âûâåë ìåíÿ èç ðàçìûøëåíèé, âåðíóâ ê ñóðîâîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Ïðèæàâ ìåíÿ ê õîëîäíîé è ñûðîé ñòåíå öåïêèìè ëåäÿíûìè ëàïàìè, ñóùåñòâî ìåäëåííî íàêëîíèëîñü ê ìîåìó ëèöó è øóìíî âäîõíóëî.

    Õîëîä âîêðóã ìåíÿ äîñòèã àïîãåÿ. Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåðäöå ñëàáååò ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì, íå â ñèëàõ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ëåäÿíûìè òèñêàìè, ñêîâàâøèìè åãî. Â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî, à â ãîëîâå ïðîòèâíî çàçâåíåëî. Ýòîò çâîí íàðàñòàë, äîñòèãàÿ íåìûñëèìûõ âûñîò, ñâîäÿ ñ óìà. ß â óæàñå çàêðè÷àëà, òåðÿÿ îñòàòêè ñîçíàíèÿ. Òåëî íå ñëóøàëîñü ìåíÿ, íîãè ñòàëè âàòíûìè è, åñëè áû ýòà òâàðü íå äåðæàëà ìåíÿ çà ïëå÷è, ÿ íåìèíóåìî óïàëà áû. 
    - Îñòàâüòå åå, – äîíåññÿ äî ìåíÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, - âû åùå óñïååòå íàèãðàòüñÿ.
    Õâàòêà íà ïëå÷àõ îñëàáëà, è ÿ îñåëà íà ïîë, óòèðàÿ äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè ëåäÿíîé ïîò. Â áîê óòêíóëñÿ ãîðÿ÷èé ñîáà÷èé íîñ, ñîãðåâàÿ è óòåøàÿ. Ñèðèóñ, äðóæèùå, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå íàçîâó òåáÿ îáèäíûì ïðîçâèùåì. Ðàçâå ìîæíî óïðåêíóòü òåáÿ â íåæåëàíèè ïîñåòèòü ýòî áîãîì ïðîêëÿòîå ìåñòî? Òåðïåòü ýòîò óæàñ â òå÷åíèå äåñÿòêà ëåò? Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå òû âûæèë? 

Ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè âîçíèêëà ðóêà, è ÿ âçäðîãíóëà, âñïîìíèâ ñåðûå êîíå÷íîñòè, äåðæàâøèå ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä.

Âîëäåìîðò óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Íå áîéòåñü, Àëåêñ, ÿ âàñ íå îáèæó. Ïîêà…

- Ìíîãîîáåùàþùåå íà÷àëî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óõâàòèòüñÿ çà åãî ëàäîíü.

Óñòàâ íàáëþäàòü çà ìîèìè íåóäà÷íûìè ïîïûòêàìè, Âîëäåìîðò ðûâêîì ïîñòàâèë ìîå áåçâîëüíîå òåëî íà íîãè. 

- Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, íå âåðþ ñâîèì ãëàçàì! ß ðàçûñêèâàþ Âàñ ïîâñþäó, ñáèëñÿ ñ íîã, à Âû… - Òîì òàê è ëó÷èëñÿ äðóæåëþáèåì, - âîçíèêàåòå íà ïîðîãå ìîåé ñêðîìíîé îáèòåëè, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî. ×åì ÿ çàñëóæèë òàêîå ñ÷àñòüå? Âû òàê íåîæèäàííî ïîêèíóëè íàøå îáùåñòâî, çàñòàâèâ íàñ ïðåäàòüñÿ òîñêå è ñêîðáè, à Âàø ñóïðóã… Ìíå æàëü, Âàøå áåãñòâî íàíåñëî åãî ðàçóìó íåïîïðàâèìóþ òðàâìó. Òîíêàÿ äóøåâíàÿ îðãàíèçàöèÿ íå âûäåðæàëà ðàçëóêè. Âû íàâåñòèëè åãî? Ïîíèìàþ, ýòî óæàñíîå çðåëèùå - âèäåòü ìîëîäîãî, ïîëíîãî ñèë ìóæ÷èíó íà áîëüíè÷íîé êîéêå.

- À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ñêîðåå Âàøèõ ðóê äåëî, à íå ìîèõ. Âû âñåãäà òàê ñóðîâû ñî ñëóãàìè? – óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, íåïðèÿçíåííî ãëÿäÿ íà èçäåâùèêà. Æàëü, êðèâîâàòà óõìûëî÷êà âûøëà. Ãóáû äî ñèõ ïîð ïëîõî ñëóøàëèñü, êàê, âïðî÷åì, è âñå òåëî. 

- ß òðåáóþ îò íèõ ïîâèíîâåíèÿ, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, ïîëíîãî è àáñîëþòíîãî, - Âîëäåìîðò íàõìóðèëñÿ, - à âû ìåíÿ ïîäâåëè, äîðîãàÿ. Îáìàíóëè ìîå äîâåðèå. Ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, íåõîðîøî… 

- ß âàì íå äîðîãàÿ! - ïîïûòàâøèñü âûðâàòüñÿ, ÿ òîëüêî óñóãóáèëà ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, è ìíå ïðèøëîñü óõâàòèòüñÿ çà Òîìà åùå êðåï÷å. – È íå ñîáèðàþñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ íè âàøåé ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíèöåé, íè ïðèñëóãîé.

Âîëäåìîðò ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è, âöåïèâøèñü â ìîè çàïÿñòüÿ, òàê ñèëüíî ñæàë èõ, ñëîâíî ìå÷òàë ïåðåëîìàòü ìíå ðóêè. - Íå îáèæàéòå ìîèõ ñëóã, Àëåêñ, îíè òàê ê âàì ðàñïîëîæåíû. Ïðîñòî ãîðÿò æåëàíèåì ïðèëîæèòüñÿ ê âàøèì óñòàì!

- Âû ìíå ÷òî ïðåäëàãàåòå? – âîçìóòèëàñü ÿ. - Ìû, çàìóæíèå äàìû, âîëüíîñòåé ñåáå íå ïîçâîëÿåì!

- Äà? – Òîì íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ìîåìó ëèöó è ïðîøèïåë. – Íàñëûøàí î Âàøèõ ïîäâèãàõ, ëåäè… Âàø ìóæåíåê ðàññêàçàë ìíîãî èíòåðåñíîãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ðàññóäîê. Êàêèå òðîãàòåëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñâÿçûâàþò Âàñ ñ áðàòîì. Êñòàòè, íå õîòèòå ëè ïîâèäàòüñÿ? Îí ãîñòèò ó ìåíÿ. Íàäî ïîëàãàòü, Âû è ïîÿâèëèñü çäåñü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ðàäè íåãî? ß íå â ñèëàõ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü Âàñ.

Âçäðîãíóâ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðèäëà, íå âåðÿ ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ. Ñàì ïðåäëîæèë? Íèçêî îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, ÿ óëûáíóëàñü. Ïîêà âñå ñêëàäûâàåòñÿ âåñüìà óäà÷íî! 

***

Âîëäåìîðò òàùèë ìåíÿ, ìèíóÿ áåñ÷èñëåííûå êîðèäîðû è ïåðåõîäû, è ÿ ñîâñåì ïåðåñòàëà â íèõ îðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ. Íàäåþñü, ó Ñèðèóñà õâàòèò âûäåðæêè è ñîáà÷üåãî íþõà íå äàòü íàì ïîòåðÿòüñÿ â ýòîì êàìåííîì ëàáèðèíòå.

Âíåçàïíî Ðèäë ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, è ÿ ïðåáîëüíî òêíóëàñü íîñîì â åãî ñïèíó. Îéêíóâ, ÿ îòïðûãíóëà è òóò æå çàñòûëà íà ìåñòå êàê âêîïàííàÿ, ïîéìàâ âçãëÿä ÷åðíûõ, êàê ñàìà íî÷ü, ãëàç. 

- Ïîñìîòðè, êîãî ÿ ïðèâåë òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû âåäü ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî ñâîåé "ñåñòðè÷êå"? ß äóìàþ, âàì åñòü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü äðóã äðóãó, - îòêðûâ êàìåðó íàïðîòèâ, Òîì ñ óëûáêîé êèâíóë ìíå. – Ïðîøó âàñ, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå ìîãó ïðåäîñòàâèòü âàì áîëåå êîìôîðòàáåëüíîãî ìåñòå÷êà. Àõ, ïðîñòèòå, - ïðåãðàäèâ ìíå ïóòü, îí ïðèòâîðíî âçäîõíóë, - ÿ ïîçàáûë êîå-÷òî. Ìû âåäü íå õîòèì, ÷òîáû Âû íàäåëàëè ãëóïîñòåé. Àëåêñ?

Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ìîåìó òåëó, îùóïûâàÿ êàæäûé ìèëëèìåòð, öàðàïàÿ è ïðè÷èíÿÿ íàìåðåííóþ áîëü è òåëó, è äóøå. Åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ îñòàâëÿëè çà ñîáîé ëèøü æãó÷èé ñòûä è îòâðàùåíèå. ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå âèäåòü íè äîâîëüíîé ôèçèîíîìèè Òîìà, íè ðàçúÿðåííîãî Ñåâåðóñà. – Êàê ñòðàííî, - Òîì âòîëêíóë ìåíÿ â êàìåðó è çàïåð íà çàìîê, - íèêàêîé ìàãèè? Íåóæåëè òû øëà ñþäà áåçîðóæíàÿ? Âûãëÿäèò äîâîëüíî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî, þíàÿ ëåäè. Ìîæåò, çà âîðîòàìè òåáÿ æäåò àðìèÿ?

- Íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü. ß ïðèøëà, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Âåäü ãëóïî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Âû îòïóñòèòå åãî? Ìîæåòå íå íàïðÿãàòüñÿ, ÿ íå âëàäåþ ìàãèåé è íå âçÿëà ñ ñîáîé íè÷åãî âîëøåáíîãî. Óæ ýòî Ëþöèóñ äîëæåí áûë ñîîáùèòü, - ïîêà÷àëà ÿ ãîëîâîé, ãëÿäÿ íà Âîëäåìîðòà. - Äóìàþ, Âû ýòî ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå. 

- Çàòî îí â ñîñòîÿíèè åé âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ, - Òîì êèâêîì óêàçàë íà Ñåâåðóñà è òîò ôûðêíóë. - Âû, êàæåòñÿ, ïîçàáûëè, ÷òî ñëîìàëè ìîþ ïàëî÷êó?

- ×òî æå, åñëè ïðè÷èíà òâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ çäåñü áåçãðàíè÷íàÿ ëþáîâü… - èçäåâàòåëüñêàÿ óëûáêà ðàçäâèíóëà ãóáû Òîìà, - ÿ ãîòîâ äàòü âàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïîáîëòàòü íà ïðîùàíèå, ïåðåä òåì êàê ìîè äðóçüÿ çàéìóòñÿ âàìè. Íàñëàæäàéòåñü îñòàâøèìèñÿ ÷àñàìè. Çàâòðà óòðîì çà âàìè ïðèäóò, - ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé ñòàåé äåìåíòîðîâ, îí óäàëèëñÿ, ìåðçêî ïîñìåèâàÿñü.

Ñåâåðóñ õìóðî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñêâîçü ïðóòüÿ ðåøåòêè. – Êàê îíè òåáÿ äîñòàëè?

ß ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. - Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ñàìà ïðèøëà…

- ×òî? Òåáÿ óáèòü ìàëî! – ïðîñòîíàë îí, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè. – Ñêàæè, î ÷åì òû òîëüêî äóìàëà, à?

- Î òåáå… - âèíîâàòî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, îòñòóïàÿ ê îêíó.

- ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû çàáóäåøü ìåíÿ, - âûäîõíóë Ñåâåðóñ, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ñòåíå.

- Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ. Òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü, íåíàäîëãî… - ÿ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà. – Íåóæåëè òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ áðîøó òåáÿ?

- Çà÷åì òû âìåøèâàåøüñÿ? – ïîñëåäîâàë âñòðå÷íûé âîïðîñ. – Ýòî íå òâîÿ âîéíà, äåâî÷êà. 

- Òåïåðü è ìîÿ òîæå. Íåíàâèæó, êîãäà îáèæàþò ìîèõ áëèçêèõ, - ðûêíóëà ÿ, âöåïèâøèñü â òîëñòûå ïðóòüÿ ðåøåòêè. 

- Íî äëÿ ÷åãî áûëî ëåçòü â ñàìîå ïåêëî? – îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Ãåðîåâ ó íàñ õâàòàåò. 

- Òû ïðåäïî÷èòàåøü âèäåòü íà ìîåì ìåñòå Ïîòòåðà? – óõìûëüíóëàñü ÿ.

- È äà, è íåò, - áóðêíóë îí, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ.

- Ïîñëóøàé, ïîæèâ â âàøåì ìèðå, ÿ óÿñíèëà îäíó âåùü, - ïðèñëîíèâ ïûëàþùèé ëîá ê ðåøåòêå, ÿ, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåëà íà Ñåâåðóñà. – Ó âàñ, êàê è ó íàñ, ïðèíÿòî æåðòâîâàòü ìàëûì, ðàäè ñïàñåíèÿ áîëüøåãî. Îíè âåäü íå òîðîïÿòñÿ òåáÿ âûòàñêèâàòü? Åñëè áû íå Äðàêî, Ðåìóñ è ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ òðîèöà, ìîæåò áûòü, î òåáå áû çàáûëè îêîí÷àòåëüíî?

- ß ýòî çàñëóæèë, - ïðîöåäèë îí, âñå åùå íå îòêðûâàÿ ëèöà.

- Äàâàé îáîéäåìñÿ áåç ñàìîáè÷åâàíèé, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, - íå òåáå ðåøàòü, ÷òî òåáå ïðè÷èòàåòñÿ.

- À êòî ýòî áóäåò ðåøàòü? ÒÛ? – îí âïèëñÿ â ìîå ëèöî ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì. – ×òî òû çíàåøü îáî ìíå? ß ñîâåðøàë òàêèå âåùè, ÷òî õâàòèëî áû íà äåñÿòü Àâàä! 

- Óâîëü ìåíÿ îò ïîäðîáíîñòåé, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, áëåäíåÿ. – ß äîñòàòî÷íî çíàþ òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü, òû ðàñïëàòèëñÿ çà ñâîè ãðåõè. Èíîãäà äîñòàòî÷íî ðàñêàÿíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. Íå íàäî ïðèíîñèòü ñåáÿ â æåðòâó. 

ßðîñòü â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíÿëàñü èçóìëåíèåì. – ×òî òû çíàåøü î ìîåì ðàñêàÿíèè? – óïðÿìî ïðîøåïòàë îí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé.

- Ìíå íå íóæíî çíàòü, - ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåïðîøåíûìè ñëåçàìè, - ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ýòî.

Â êàìåðàõ íàäîëãî âîöàðèëîñü ìîë÷àíèå.

Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë, óñòàâèâøèñü â ñòåíêó íåïîäâèæíûì âçãëÿäîì, à ÿ ðàñõàæèâàëà èç óãëà â óãîë, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, ÷åì áû çàíÿòüñÿ â îæèäàíèè íî÷è, êîãäà ìû ñìîæåì áåç ïîìåõ âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà.

Äî ìîåãî ñëóõà äîíåñëîñü òèõîå ïîñêóëèâàíèå, è ÿ, ïðèñåâ íà êîðòî÷êè, ïðîñóíóëà ðóêè ñêâîçü ðåøåòêó. Â ëàäîíü íåìåäëåííî òêíóëñÿ ìîêðûé íîñ, à çàòåì ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèêîñíîâåíèå øåðøàâîãî ÿçûêà. Äîáðàëñÿ-òàêè, áðîäÿãà! Íàùóïàâ çàâåòíûé ìåøî÷åê, ÿ îòöåïèëà åãî îò ñîáà÷üåé øåè è ïîêîñèëàñü íà Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò, ïî-ïðåæíåìó, ñèäåë, ãëóáîêî çàäóìàâøèñü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà áåçîáðàçèå, òâîðèâøååñÿ â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íåãî.

Îò âíåçàïíî íàêàòèâøåãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÿ ðàññëàáèëàñü. Íîãè ñòàëè âàòíûìè, è ÿ óñòðîèëà ñâîå óñòàâøåå òåëî ïðÿìî íà ïîëó. Ìîë÷àíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü íåâûíîñèìûì è, íå ïðèäóìàâ íè÷åãî óìíåå, ÿ çàòÿíóëà ïåñíþ.

×åðíûé âîðîí, ÷åðíûé âîðîí 

×òî òû âüåøüñÿ íàäî ìíîé? 

Òû äîáû÷è íå äîæäåøüñÿ 

×åðíûé âîðîí, ÿ íå òâîé 

Òû äîáû÷è íå äîæäåøüñÿ 

×åðíûé âîðîí, ÿ íå òâîé 

- ïåëà ÿ ñ ÷óâñòâîì è àêêîìïàíèðîâàëà ñåáå íàéäåííîé òóò æå ìèñêîé, èçî âñåõ ñèë òàðàáàíÿ åé ïî ðåøåòêå.

- Ïðîôåññîð, âàì íå ìåøàåò ìîå òâîð÷åñòâî? – óõìûëÿëàñü ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà. Ñåðäöå îáëèâàëîñü êðîâüþ: ïîõóäåë, îòîùàë, îñóíóëñÿ… Êàê òîëüêî âûáåðåìñÿ îòñþäà, çàñòàâëþ âñþ êóõíþ ðàáîòàòü íà íåãî â áåñïåðåáîéíîì ðåæèìå.

- Íó ÷òî âû, ëåäè, õîòü êàêîå òî ðàçíîîáðàçèå… - ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü êî ìíå.

Äåíü áëèçèëñÿ ê êîíöó, âå÷åðíèå òåíè ñãóùàëèñü, è êàìåðà ïîñòåïåííî ïîãðóæàëàñü âî ìðàê. – À ýëåêòðè÷åñòâà òóò, íàäî ïîëàãàòü, êàê îáû÷íî íå âîäèòñÿ? – ôûðêíóëà ÿ, äîñòàâ çàâåòíûé ìåøî÷åê. 

Ëþáèìûé ôëåãìàòè÷íî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, à ÿ íàõìóðèëàñü. Îí ÷òî, òàê ðàññòðîèëñÿ èç-çà ìîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ? Ïîðà ðàñêðûâàòü êàðòû, à òî åãî ìðà÷íîñòü äåéñòâóåò íà íåðâû.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - ÿ íåâèííî óñòàâèëàñü â ÷åðíûå î÷è, - à íàì íå ïîðà îòñþäà? 

- Çíàåøü, ÿ êàê ðàç íàä ýòèì è çàäóìàëñÿ, - â òîíå ïðîôåññîðà ñêâîçèë íåïðèêðûòûé ñàðêàçì. – Âîò òîëüêî îáúÿñíè ìíå, êàê ìû ýòî ñäåëàåì?

- Õì, - ÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî óñòàâèëàñü â îäíó òî÷êó, èçîáðàæàÿ òðóäîåìêèé ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ, - à êòî çäåñü âîëøåáíèê, à?

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è ïðèæàëñÿ ëáîì ê ðåøåòêå. – Àëåêñ, ñêàæè, òû íàðî÷íî èñïûòûâàåøü ìîå òåðïåíèå? ß æå ñêàçàë, ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò ïàëî÷êè, à áåç íåå… - îí ñåðäèòî ôûðêíóë, - ÿ íå â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÷òîáû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé âûñøåãî óðîâíÿ. 

ß ïîáàðàáàíèëà ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòåíå. – Íå âîïðîñ, äîðîãîé. Îòäûõàé, îòäûõàé. Îòäûõàé! – âûóäèâ øïèëüêó, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ñî çíàíèåì äåëà êîâûðÿòüñÿ â çàìêå. 

- ×òî òû äåëàåøü? – Ñåâåðóñ èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. 

- Êàê ÷òî? – ÿ íåäîóìåâàþùå ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîå ñîêðîâèùå. – Ñïàñàþ íàøè… äóøè.

Âûáðàâøèñü íà ñâîáîäó, ÿ ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóëàñü, êàê áîëüøàÿ äîâîëüíàÿ êîøêà è ñêîëüçíóëà ê ðåøåòêå, îòäåëÿþùåé ìåíÿ îò ïðîôåññîðà. Ïîêîâûðÿâøèñü â çàìêå äëÿ âèäà ïàðó ñåêóíä, ÿ ñîêðóøåííî âçäîõíóëà. – Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìà òâîÿ ïîìîùü. Ýòîò çàìîê êóäà ñëîæíåå ïåðâîãî. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîòÿíóëñÿ êî ìíå, è ÿ íàãëî âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ìîìåíòîì, çàïå÷àòëåâ íà åãî ãóáàõ ëåãêèé ïîöåëóé. – Ñïàñèáî çà äîïèíã, ñýð, - õèòðî óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ ñíîâà âåðíóëàñü ê ðàáîòå. – Âîò è âñå! – ÿ îòêðûëà çàìîê è, ïîñòîðîíèâøèñü, âûïóñòèëà ñâîå ìðà÷íîå ñîëíûøêî íà ñâîáîäó.

- Íåò, òû íå ëåäè, òû… - âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ëþáèìîãî íå ïðåäâåùàëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî.

ß â óæàñå ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà. – Òîëüêî íå áåé! 

Åãî ñèëüíûå ðóêè êðåïêî ñæàëè ìîè ïëå÷è, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ êàê ìîæíî áëèæå. Ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà åãî íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä. – Îòëè÷íàÿ èäåÿ, îòøëåïàòü òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîìåøàåò…

Äî ìåíÿ, õîòü è ñ îïîçäàíèåì äîøëî, ÷òî îí îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ, æèâîé è íåâðåäèìûé. Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà öûïî÷êàõ, ÿ óòêíóëàñü åìó â ïëå÷î.

- Âîò òîëüêî íå íàäî ñëåç… - ïðèòâîðíî ñåðäèòî âûäîõíóë îí â ìîé çàòûëîê.

- Íå äîæäåøüñÿ, - õëþïíóëà ÿ, - âñå óæå âûïëàêàëà.

- Âîò è ñëàâíî, - åãî ãóáû êîñíóëèñü ìîèõ âîëîñ.

- Ãõì… ÿ, êîíå÷íî, äèêî èçâèíÿþñü, íî… 

ß ïîäïðûãíóëà, âöåïèâøèñü â ïðîôåññîðà ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé. – Îõ, Ñèðèóñ, òû ìåíÿ íàïóãàë!

- Ñèðèóñ? – áðîâè Ñåâåðóñà ìãíîâåííî ñîøëèñü ó ïåðåíîñèöû. – Òàê ýòî òû åå ñþäà ïðèòàùèë? Ãäå òû, òðîëëü òåáÿ ïîäåðè!

- Îé, ÿ íà òåáÿ óäèâëÿþñü! – ñáðîñèâ ïëàù íåâèäèìêó, Áëåê ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê íàì. – Êòî êîãî òàùèë, ìíå èíòåðåñíî?

ß çàäóìàëàñü. Èíòåðåñíî, îòêóäà ó Áëåêà îäåññêèé àêöåíò? 

- Ïîäîæäè… - Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ íåãî íà ìåíÿ. – Êàê ÒÛ ñþäà ïîïàë?

- Êàê ÷åòâåðîíîãîå! – ôûðêíóë Ñèðèóñ, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè.

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó, ãèïïîãðèô òåáÿ çàäåðè, - ïðîôåññîð çàêèïàë íà ãëàçàõ, - òû ñòîèøü òóò ïåðåäî ìíîé íà äâóõ íîãàõ?!! Êðåòèí, çäåñü ôèêñèðóåòñÿ êàæäàÿ âñïûøêà ìàãèè! Ñåé÷àñ çäåñü áóäåò ïîëíî íàðîäó!!!

Ñèðèóñ, èçìåíèâøèñü â ëèöå, òèõî îõíóë. – Áåæèì îòñþäà!

- Çàáèðàé åå, è óõîäèòå! – íàõìóðèâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäòîëêíóë ìåíÿ ê Áëåêó. – ß ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàþ.

- Íèêóäà ÿ áåç òåáÿ íå ïîéäó! Íå ïîéäó! Íå ïîéäó! – âöåïèâøèñü â Ñåâåðóñà, ÿ íå ïåðåñòàâàëà òâåðäèòü îäíî è òî æå, îòìåòàÿ âñå åãî ïîïûòêè âñòàâèòü õîòü ñëîâî.

- Àëåêñ! – âñòðÿõíóâ ìåíÿ ÷òî åñòü ñèëû, Ñåâåðóñ ñåðäèòî ïðîøèïåë. – Òû áóäåøü ìåíÿ ñëóøàòüñÿ èëè íåò? Íåìåäëåííî óõîäèòå!

- Áëåê ïðèæàëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ïîåæèëñÿ. - Ïîçäíî, îíè èäóò…

- Ïðåêðàñíî! – ÿ ñõâàòèëà Ñèðèóñà çà ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå. – Ñòàíîâèñü ðÿäîì! 

- Íó ÷òî òû åùå çàäóìàëà? – Ñåâåðóñ ïðèâû÷íî ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó. 

- À ó íàñ ðàçâå åñòü âûáîð? – ÿ ôëåãìàòè÷íî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Áóäåì äðàòüñÿ, ãîñïîäà.

Ñåâåðóñ óñòàëî âçäîõíóë, ñìèðÿÿñü ñ ñóðîâîé äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ. - Íàäîëãî íàñ íå õâàòèò, Àëåêñ. Îäíà ïàëî÷êà íà òðîèõ, à òâîé âèçã â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè íå ïîìîùíèê... 

- Åðóíäà, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, çàíèìàÿ ïîçèöèþ ñïèíà ê ñïèíå è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ïðîôåññîðó ïàëî÷êó. – Êàê âèäèøü, ïàëî÷åê ó íàñ öåëûõ äâå. Îòìàøåìñÿ! 

Ïîêðóòèâ â ðóêàõ âîëøåáíóþ äåðåâÿøêó, Ñåâåðóñ íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Äóìàåøü, òû âñå ïðåäóñìîòðåëà? Ïðîòèâ äåìåíòîðîâ äàæå äâå ïàëî÷êè ñëèøêîì ñëàáàÿ çàùèòà.

- Äà ëàäíî, ãäå íàøà íå ïðîïàäàëà? Âû áû, ãîñïîäà, çàòêíóëè óøè îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå. Ïîòîìó êàê ÿ ïëàíèðóþ èì êîøà÷èé êîíöåðò óñòðîèòü! – ÿ óõìûëüíóëàñü, è ïîäìèãíóëà Ñåâåðóñó, ïåðåäàâàÿ åìó ìàëåíüêèé ôëàêîí ñ ïðîòèâîâèçãîâûì çåëüåì. 

- ×òî ýòî? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ïóçûðåê Ñåâåðóñ.

- Çåëüå, – êèâíóëà ÿ. – Òî ñàìîå. ß åãî äîäåëàëà. È ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ìàëôîé ñêàçàë, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ìîè çîëîòûå ðóêè ïðîðîñëè â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè!

- Íåóæåëè? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, ïðèíþõèâàÿñü ê çåëüþ. – Âîçìîæíî, îí íå îøèáñÿ. 

- ßñíî, âñå ëó÷øåå î ñåáå ÿ óñëûøó ïîñëå ñìåðòè, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Íó ëàäíî, ñàíòèìåíòû îòëîæèì íà áóäóùåå, à ïîêà äàâàéòå-êà ïîêàæåì òåì îáåçüÿíàì â ìàíòèÿõ, ÷òî ïàðòèçàíû íå ñäàþòñÿ!

Õîëîä âîêðóã íàñ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ñèëüíåå è, ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ ïëîòíåå ïðèæàëàñü ê ìóæ÷èíàì. – Íó-ñ, íå äàäèì ñåáå çàñîõíóòü, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, çîðêî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â îêðóæàþùóþ íàñ òüìó. Íà óì ïðèøëè ñòðî÷êè èç ñòàðèííîé ïåñíè, ïåðåôðàçèðóÿ èõ, ÿ òèõîíå÷êî çàòÿíóëà. – Ìû ñïèíà ê ñïèíå ó ñòåíêè ïðîòèâ òûñÿ÷è âòðîåì.

Ñèðèóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Ó ñòåíêè ãîâîðèøü? Íåðàäîñòíûå àññîöèàöèè âûçûâàåò…

- Îïòèìèñòè÷íåå, äðóçüÿ ìîè, - ÿ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ïðî÷èùàÿ ëåãêèå, – è çàòêíèòå, íàêîíåö, óøè, à òî áàðàáàííûå ïåðåïîíêè ëîïíóò!

- Òîëüêî íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâóé, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü, – íå õîòåëîñü áû îêàçàòüñÿ ïîãðåáåííûìè ïîä ðàçâàëèíàìè Àçêàáàíà.

Â êîíöå êîðèäîðà çàáðåçæèë ñâåò, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿåìûé âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè, è ïîÿâèëèñü äåìåíòîðû, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ.

- Àãà, âîò è ëþäè â ÷åðíîì ïîæàëîâàëè… - ïðîöåäèëà ÿ, äåëàÿ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. 

È ãðÿíóë áîé, åñëè åãî ìîæíî òàê íàçâàòü...

ß âèçæàëà òàê, êàê íèêòî è íèêîãäà äî ìåíÿ è, âîçìîæíî, ïîñëå. Ñëåâà è ñïðàâà îò ìåíÿ âûêðèêèâàëèñü êàêèå-òî çàêëèíàíèÿ, íàä íàìè ìåòàëèñü ñèíèå è çåëåíûå ìîëíèè, òî òóò, òî òàì òåìíîòà ïîäçåìåëüÿ îçàðÿëàñü îñëåïèòåëüíåéøèìè âñïûøêàìè. Ìîé ãîëîñ äåëàë ñâîå äåëî, ðàçëàæèâàÿ òîíêèé íàñòðîé âðàæåñêèõ ïàëî÷åê, à Ñåâåðóñ ñ Ñèðèóñîì óñïåøíî ïðèìåíÿëè ñâîè. Ìû êîñèëè âðàãîâ, êàê òðàâó, ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî ïðîäâèãàÿñü ê âûõîäó. Äåìåíòîðû è Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ïàäàëè ê íàøèì íîãàì, ñðàæåííûå çàêëèíàíèÿìè, îãëóøåííûå âèçãîì è ëèøåííûå êàêîé áû òî íè áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ.

Ïîîòñòàâ íåìíîãî îò îñíîâíûõ ñèë, ÿ çàäåðæàëàñü íà ìèíóòêó, ïîäíèìàÿ ñ ïîëà ïàëî÷êè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ. Ñãîäÿòñÿ êàê âîåííûé òðîôåé, âñå ðàâíî óæå íå äåéñòâóþò, ïóñòü õîòÿ áû çàìåíÿò ñîáîé ñêàëüïû ïîâåðæåííûõ âðàãîâ. Íàêëîíèâøèñü çà î÷åðåäíîé âûðó÷àëî÷êîé, ÿ âçäðîãíóëà, íà ìîè ïàëüöû ëåãëà ÷üÿ-òî ëàäîíü. – Àõ, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, îò âàñ, êàê ÿ ïîãëÿæó, îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè… Ëþìîñ! 

Òèõî îõíóâ, ÿ ïîäíåñëà ê ãóáàì ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó, â äðóãóþ æå, ñëîâíî êðàá, âöåïèëñÿ…Âîëäåìîðò. – È êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? Âû óæå ïîêèäàåòå íàñ? Äàæå íå ïîãîñòèâ è äíÿ? 

ß âûäîõíóëà. - Íå, äàâàéòå â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. ×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ó ìåíÿ äåëà, è ãîëîâà áîëèò, è íàñòðîåíèå íå òî, ÷òîáû â ãîñòè íàáèâàòüñÿ.

– Íåóæåëè âû íàñòîëüêî íåâîñïèòàííû, þíàÿ ëåäè, ÷òî ñîáèðàëèñü óéòè, íå ïîïðîùàâøèñü? – ãóáû Òîìà êðèâèëèñü â óñìåøêå. – Íåâîçìîæíàÿ æåíùèíà! 

Â ãîðëå ìãíîâåííî ïåðåñîõëî, è ÿ íåðâíî ñãëîòíóëà, âûñâîáîæäàÿ ðóêó èç öåïêèõ ïàëüöåâ âðàãà. – Ý… Ëó÷øå ïîçäíî, ÷åì íèêîãäà. Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ñýð. 

- Ëó÷øå óæ ïðîùàéòå! – ãëóìèëñÿ âîâñþ Âîëäåìîðò, âûõâàòûâàÿ ïàëî÷êó. – Ìíå ïðåòèò óáèâàòü õîðîøåíüêèõ æåíùèí, íî íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü. Íà âîéíå êàê íà âîéíå, äîðîãóøà.

Ìåäëåííî îòñòóïàÿ ê ñòåíå, ÿ ïðèêèäûâàëà, åñòü ëè ñìûñë çâàòü íà ïîìîùü. 

- Àëåêñ, íå äâèãàéòåñü, – íåìåäëåííî ïîñëåäîâàëî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, – èíà÷å ðèñêóåòå ïîãèáíóòü ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, à ìíå áû õîòåëîñü åùå íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàòü ñ âàìè.

ß íàñòîðîæèëàñü. Îí äåéñòâîâàë êàê êëàññè÷åñêèé çëîäåé, êîòîðîìó ñóæäåíî óìåðåòü, äîïóñêàÿ ñòàðèííóþ îøèáêó - ðàçâå ìîæíî áîëòàòü ñ æåðòâîé? 

- Êàê æå òû óòîìèëà ìåíÿ… - Òîì óäèâëåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìåíÿ, ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé. – Òàêîé ïåðåïîëîõ èç-çà ìàããëû. Òû æå ñïëîøíîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå! Íåâîñïèòàííàÿ, ãðóáàÿ è íàãëàÿ äåâ÷îíêà! Íå ïîíèìàþ… ×òî îí â òåáå íàøåë?

Îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿâ íèòü ðàçãîâîðà, ÿ íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðèäëà. – Ìû î êîì ñåé÷àñ?

- ß ñïðàøèâàþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ â òåáå íàøåë! – âçâèçãíóë Âîëäåìîðò, 
- Íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì âû? – ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåñòàëà ñîîáðàæàòü, êóäà æå êëîíèò óâàæàåìûé òîâàðèù.
- Êàê îí ìîã çàèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ òîáîé… Ìàããëîé! ÆÅÍÙÈÍÎÉ!!! Òåáÿ óáèòü ìàëî, ìàëåíüêàÿ äðÿíü!!! ß äóìàë, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîéìåò, îöåíèò… È òóò òû… ß… ß òåáÿ óáüþ!!!
Êî ìíå ïðèøëî ïðîçðåíèå. Ý… Äà íåóæåëè? Ãîñïîäè, æèòüÿ îò ýòèõ ãîëóáûõ íåò. Äà, óâèäåòü â Âîëäåìîðòå ñîïåðíèöó, ýòî ñëèøêîì äàæå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ìåæäó òåì ãëàçà Òîìà âñå áîëüøå íàëèâàëèñü êðîâüþ è, áðûçãàÿ ñëþíîé, îí ïðîäîëæàë ðàçâèâàòü ñâîþ ìûñëü. – Åãî ñåðäöå çàêðûòî äëÿ ìåíÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Ýòî òâîÿ âèíà! 
Ïðèïîìèíàÿ âñå, ÷òî ÷èòàëà î ïñèõàõ, ÿ ñäåëàëà íåäîóìåííîå ëèöî. Ãëàâíîå - íå ïåðå÷èòü è ïîáîëüøå ñîãëàøàòüñÿ ñ íèì. - Äà ïîæàëóéñòà, ñîëíûøêî, ìíå íà âàñ íàïëåâàòü! Ëþáèòåñü ñåáå, æåíèòåñü, âîçüìèòå ðåáåíêà íà âîñïèòàíèå. Íàçîâèòå äåâî÷êó Âàñåé è âûñûëàéòå ñåìåéíîå ôîòî äî âîñòðåáîâàíèÿ! ß óìûâàþ ðóêè.

- Íå âðè ìíå. Äåâ÷îíêà! Òû ïðèøëà, ÷òîáû îòíÿòü åãî!!!

- Ýòî ïàðàíîéÿ, – ïðîâîðêîâàëà ÿ, ãëÿäÿ â òåìíûå î÷è áåñíóþùåãîñÿ ëîðäà. – Îí âàø. Öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ. Çàáèðàéòå, ÿ íå âîçðàæàþ. Ñ ýòèìè ìóæ÷èíàìè, îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè…

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, çà ìåíÿ óæå âñå ðåøèëè? À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðàâî âûáîðà… - ïîñëûøàëîñü çíàêîìîå âîð÷àíèå, è íà ñöåíó âûøåë ìîé ãåðîé. 

- Íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ äðàòüñÿ çà òåáÿ, - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, âåñåëî ãëÿäÿ íà íàõìóðèâøåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà. – Ó âàñ ýòî ñåðüåçíî?

- ×òî òû íåñåøü? – Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåäåðíóëî. 

- Ýòî ÿ â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî íå ïðèâûêëà ñòîÿòü íà ïóòè ó áîëüøîé ëþáâè, – ÿ âçäîõíóëà è ïîñòîðîíèëàñü. – Åñëè ó âàñ âñå íà ìàçè…

- ß òåáÿ óáüþ… - ïðîøèïåë ïðîôåññîð, ïîäõîäÿ êî ìíå âñå áëèæå è ñîâåðøåííî èãíîðèðóÿ Âîëäåìîðòà.

- Ïîçâîëüòå… - ðàñòåðÿííûé äîíåëüçÿ Òîì ïåðåâîäèë íåäîóìåííûé âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãóþ. – Ìíå êàçàëîñü…

- Ïîìîë÷è!!! – äâà ãîëîñà ñïëåëèñü â îäèí.

- Çíà÷èò, íå áóäåøü ñòîÿòü íà ïóòè… - Ñåâåðóñ öåäèë ñëîâî çà ñëîâîì, ïðèäâèãàÿñü êî ìíå âïëîòíóþ. - Ýòî ÷òî, èãðà â áëàãîðîäñòâî èëè èçäåâêà?

- Âñåãî ïîíåìíîãó… - ìîÿ áðîâü îòòî÷åííûì äâèæåíèåì âçëåòåëà ââåðõ. – Òàê êîãî âû âûáèðàåòå, ñýð? 

- Âûïîðþ! – æàðêî âûäîõíóë Ñåâåðóñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ìîèì ãóáàì. ß äîâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü íàâñòðå÷ó, íå çàáûâ, âïðî÷åì, ìóðëûêíóòü. – Äà âû, áàòåíüêà, ñàäèñò… 

×òî ÿ õîòåëà äîáàâèòü, è ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, îñòàëîñü íå óçíàííûì, òàê êàê íàøè ãóáû íàêîíåö-òî âñòðåòèëèñü.

- Õâàòèò!!! – âîïëü Òîìà çàñòàâèë íàñ ïðåðâàòü ïîöåëóé. ß íåäîâîëüíî ïîìîðùèëàñü. Íó ÷òî çà ïàêîñòü òàêàÿ! Íåò â æèçíè ñ÷àñòüÿ. ß, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ëåò ñòî óæå íå öåëîâàëàñü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì, à ìåíÿ îòâëåêàþò. 

- Íó? – ðóêè ñàìè ñîáîé óïåðëèñü â áîêà, è ÿ âûñòóïèëà âïåðåä. – Âîïðîñ çàêðûò, óâàæàåìûé, âû íå íàõîäèòå? Íàì íàëåâî, âàì íàïðàâî èëè, åñëè õîòèòå, íàîáîðîò. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íàì ñ âàìè íå ïî ïóòè. 

Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, çàêðûâàÿ ñîáîé ìîþ êðàñíîðå÷èâóþ ëè÷íîñòü, è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé.

- Íåò, äîðîãîé ìîé, íå âûéäåò, - Âîëäåìîðò óêîðèçíåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, çàìåòèâ åãî äâèæåíèå. – Äàé-êà ñþäà ïàëî÷êó, îò ãðåõà…

- Íå îòäàâàé! – ÿ êàïðèçíî òîïíóëà íîæêîé. Ìóæ÷èíû óäèâëåííî îáåðíóëèñü. – Íå îòäàâàé, ãîâîðþ! – êàíþ÷èëà ÿ, îáíèìàÿ Ñåâåðóñà. – Îïÿòü ñëîìàåò! Âîò âåäü íàòóðà! Õëåáîì íå êîðìè, äàé íàïàêîñòèòü! Íåò, à òû åå åìó äàðèë? Òû âîîáùå õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åìó äàðèë? Òû õîòü ñëîâî åìó ëàñêîâîå ñêàçàë? À òû ñèäåë ñ íèì áåññîííûìè íî÷àìè, êîãäà åìó áûëî ïëîõî? À òû çàâòðàêè è óæèíû åìó ãîòîâèë? À òóäà æå! Íà ãîòîâåíüêîå íàöåëèëñÿ? Îáîéäåøüñÿ!!! 

- ×òî?!! – áàãðîâåþùàÿ ôèçèîíîìèÿ åãî çëîäåéñêîãî âåëè÷èÿ ãðîçèëà ðàçðàñòèñü äî íåâåðîÿòíûõ ðàçìåðîâ. – Äà ÷òî òû î ñåáå… Äà êàê òû ñìååøü?

- Ñìåþ!!! – ÿ çàðû÷àëà, âûðûâàÿñü èç îáúÿòèé ëþáèìîãî, ïûòàþùåãîñÿ ñäåðæàòü ìîè áëàãîðîäíûå ïîðûâû. – Åùå êàê ñìåþ! ß ñòîëüêî ñèë ïîòðàòèëà, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â âàø ïîãàíûé ìèðîê è íàéòè îäíîãî óãðþìîãî Çåëüåâàðà, ÷òî óéòè îòñþäà íè ñ ÷åì â ìîè ïëàíû íå âõîäèò!!!

- Çàìîë÷è!!! – Òîì êèïåë îò åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîé ÿðîñòè, è, íàêîíåö, îíà ïðîðâàëàñü áóðíûì ïîòîêîì, ñìåòàÿ âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè. Âûõâàòèâ ïàëî÷êó, áåäíÿãà íàïðàâèë åå íà ìåíÿ è âçðåâåë. - Àâ…

Ìîé âèçã çàãëóøèë âñå îñòàëüíîå. Ñåâåðóñ ìãíîâåííî îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó, íî ýòîãî óæå è íå òðåáîâàëîñü. Ïàëî÷êà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç ðóê Ðèäëà è, øëåïíóâøèñü íà ïîë, âûäàëà ÿð÷àéøóþ îðàíæåâóþ âñïûøêó.

Çàæìóðèâøèñü, ÿ óñëûøàëà øåïîò Ñåâåðóñà, ïðèæèìàþùåãî ìåíÿ ê ïîëó. – Êîíå÷íî, â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè ýòî ïðîçâó÷èò, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ñòðàííî, íî ìíå áåçóìíî èíòåðåñíî, âî ÷òî òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëàñü Àâàäà. À ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ìû åùå æèâû, îíà òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëàñü…

Ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà áåññìûñëåííûé âçãëÿä óëûáàþùåãîñÿ Òîìà è íåðâíî õèõèêíóëà. - Âîò è îòâåò. ßâíî âûðàæåííîå áåçóìèå íàëèöî. Èëè, âåðíåå, íà ëèöå…

- Êàêàÿ æå òû æåñòîêàÿ… - Ñåâåðóñ íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà, ïîñòàâèâ íà íîãè è ìåíÿ. 

- Òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî åãî íàäî ñâÿçàòü? – ÿ ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîêîñèëàñü íà Ðèäëà. – Òàê, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. Íå äîâåðÿþ ÿ ýòèì çëîäåÿì. À âäðóã ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ? 

- Äëÿ âàñ, - Ñåâåðóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ çà ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, - âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî… - îí ïðîøåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå è Âîëäåìîðòà îïóòàëè âåðåâêè. 

ß âçäîõíóëà è ïîäîøëà ê ïîâåðæåííîìó âðàãó. - Âîò òàê-òî. Ñòðåëÿòü, ãàä, íóæíî â âîçäóõ, ïîòîìó êàê åñëè íå ñòðåëÿòü â âîçäóõ ìîæíî-òàêè ïîïàñòü â ëþäåé. È ÷åìó òåáÿ òîëüêî ðîäèòåëè ó÷èëè. 

- À ÷òî ýòî âû òóò äåëàåòå, à? – èç-çà óãëà ïîÿâèëñÿ âçìûëåííûé Ñèðèóñ, îêèäûâàÿ íàøó êîìïàøêó íåäîóìåííûì âçãëÿäîì. – ß òàì äîðîæêó ê âûõîäó ðàñ÷èñòèë…

- Èíòåëëåêòóàëüíî áåñåäóåì, - íå ñìîðãíóâ, îòðåçàëà ÿ è ïîãëÿäåëà íà ìóæ÷èí. – À ÷åãî ñòîèì-òî? Äîìîé ïîðà, ïî-ìîåìó… Ñïîðèòü íèêòî íå ñòàë.

***

Âûáðàâøèñü íà âîëþ, ÿ ïåðâûì äåëîì çàòÿíóëàñü ñëàäêèì âîçäóõîì ñâîáîäû è äîâîëüíî çàóëûáàëàñü, ãëÿäÿ íà ìèðíî áåñåäóþùèõ Ñèðèóñà è Ñåâåðóñà. – À âñå-òàêè ÿ ìîëîäåö! 

- ×òî? – òåìíîâîëîñûå ãîëîâû ìãíîâåííî ïîäíÿëèñü, è íà ìåíÿ óñòàâèëèñü äâå ïàðû íåäîóìåííûõ ãëàç. 

- ß ãîâîðþ, êàêàÿ ÿ ìîëîäåö! Âàñ ïîìèðèëà? Êàæåòñÿ äà. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, â ãîðëî äðóã äðóæêå âû óæå íå âöåïëÿåòåñü, – íåâîçìóòèìî ïðîäîëæàëà ÿ, íàãëåÿ áóêâàëüíî íà ãëàçàõ. – Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè èç Àçêàáàíà ïîãàíîé ìåòëîé âûìåëà? Âûìåëà! Âîëäåìîðòà ïðèñòðóíèëà? Ïðèñòðóíèëà! Âîí, äî ñèõ ïîð â ñåáÿ íèêàê íå ïðèäåò, - êèâíóëà ÿ íà ñêîð÷èâøåãîñÿ ó íîã âîëøåáíèêîâ Òîìà. - Âàñ âîò îïÿòü æå ñïàñëà. È õîòü áû îäíà âîëøåáíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü ìåíÿ ïîõâàëèëà! Íå, èäè â áàíþ, Ñàøåíüêà. Ñäåëàëà äåëî, ãóëÿé îòñþäà äîìîé. Íè òåáå ñïàñèáî, íè äî ñâèäàíèÿ… - ÿ äî òîãî ðàçîøëàñü, ÷òî ìíå ñòàëî ñåáÿ äèêî æàëêî. Íàõîõëèâøèñü, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü ê âîäå è ïðèíÿëàñü ïèíàòü îáëåäåíåâøóþ ãàëüêó. 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë. - Áëåê, òû íå ìîã áû âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ çàáîòó î íàøåì ãîñòåïðèèìíîì õîçÿèíå? Äîñòàâèøü åãî êóäà ñëåäóåò? Ó ìåíÿ òóò åùå îñòàëèñü íåçàâåðøåííûå äåëà. ß îáåùàë êîå-êîìó ãîëîâîìîéêó, ïîõîæå, áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùåãî âðåìåíè ó ìåíÿ íå áóäåò.

- Áåç ïðîáëåì… - Ñèðèóñ ïîíèìàþùå óõìûëüíóëñÿ, - íå çàäåðæèâàéòåñü òóò ñëèøêîì äîëãî… ãîëóáêè.

- Ñàì äóðàê! – ñåðäèòî âûêðèêíóëà ÿ, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. – Áëåê, áðåçãëèâî äåðæàùèé Âîëäåìîðòà çà øêèðêó, ïðåäàòåëüñêè àïïàðèðîâàë, îñòàâèâ ìåíÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñî çëîáíûì ïðîôåññîðîì.

- Àëåêñ… - åãî ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü. ß íåìåäëåííî ïëþõíóëàñü íà áëèæàéøèé êàìåíü è çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé. – Íå ïîäõîäè êî ìíå! 

- Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé? – Ñåâåðóñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó ìíå íà ïëå÷î è ëåãîíüêî âñòðÿõíóë ìåíÿ. – Óæ íå çàäåëî ëè òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèåì? Ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ìèíóò òû íåñåøü ïîëíûé áðåä!

- À òåáå êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? – ÿ íà÷àëà âñõëèïûâàòü, çàâîäÿñü íà ïóñòîì ìåñòå. – Îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ äîìîé ïîä øóìîê, à ñàì ê Âîëäåìîðòó è…

- Àëåêñàíäðà, íåìåäëåííî óñïîêîéñÿ èëè ÿ!.. – âîçâûñèë ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñ, ðåçêî ïîäíÿâ ìåíÿ ñ íàñèæåííîãî ìåñòå÷êà è ðàññåðæåíî óñòàâèâøèñü â ìîè ãëàçà. 

- ×òî òû? Íó ÷òî òû? Âûïîðåøü? – ÿ óæå ïðîñòî çàõîäèëàñü îò ñëåç. – Äàâàé, åùå óäàðü ìåíÿ, ìàëî òû ìåíÿ, äà? Âå÷íî òû âñåì íåäîâîëåí! Òî íå òàê, ýòî íå ýòàê! Ïîïëàêàòü óæå íåëüçÿ? Óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ãîâîðèøü? ß òåáå ÷òî, æåëåçíàÿ? Ó ìåíÿ íåðâû íè ê ÷åðòó, èç-çà òåáÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. È çà÷åì ÿ òîëüêî ñþäà ïðèòàùèëàñü? Ñèäåëà áû äîìà è çàáîò íå çíàëà!!! Ñ óòðà íà òåáÿ ãëÿæó, íó õîòü áû ñëîâî ëàñêîâîå ñêàçàë! Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå ÿ òåáÿ íåíàâèæó!!! – ðóêà ñàìà ìåòíóëàñü ê åãî ëèöó, è çâóê ïîùå÷èíû îãëàñèë îêðåñòíîñòè. 

Èñïóãàííî îõíóâ, ÿ îïóñòèëàñü íà êàìåíü è, òèõî âñõëèïûâàÿ, ïðèæàëà ðóêè ê ïûëàþùåìó ëèöó. 

Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ íàä ìîåé ãîëîâîé òÿæêèé âçäîõ çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ïîòåð ùåêó è óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Îõ, è ðó÷êà ó òåáÿ, íå ïðèâåäè Ãîñïîäü ðàçîçëèòü…

ß çàòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé, ïðîäîëæàÿ ëèòü ñëåçû. – Èçâèíè, ÿ íå…

- Âñå, óñïîêîéñÿ, äåâî÷êà! Òû ïðîñòî óñòàëà, – îí ïðèñåë è, óñàäèâ ìåíÿ íà êîëåíè, êðåïêî îáíÿë, ïðèíÿâøèñü óêà÷èâàòü, êàê ìàëåíüêîãî ðåáåíêà. Åãî ãóáû øåïòàëè âñÿ÷åñêèå óòåøåíèÿ è, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ÿ íà÷àëà óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ èëè ó ìåíÿ ïîïðîñòó êîí÷èëñÿ çàâîä. ß ïðèâû÷íî ïðèæàëàñü íîñîì ê åãî øåå è, âñõëèïíóâ ïàðó ðàç, çàòèõëà.

- Äàâàé-êà îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ äîìîé, - ïðîôåññîð ëåãîíüêî ïîäòîëêíóë ìåíÿ è ÿ, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, âñòàëà. – Íå õâàòàëî åùå, ÷òîáû òû çàáîëåëà.

- Âàðåíüÿ ïîæàëåë? – ãðóñòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Ñåâåðóñó ïîêðåï÷å. Ìåíÿ è ïðàâäà íà÷èíàëî çíîáèòü.

- Âñå æå ñòîèò çàíÿòüñÿ òâîèì âîñïèòàíèåì, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ è ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. 


	33. part33

****

Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ

Âñå òàéíîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿâíûì, èëè ìàòü îäèíî÷êà

- Ýòî áûëà õóäøàÿ àïïàðàöèÿ â ìîåé æèçíè, - ïðîñòîíàëà ÿ, ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ, êîãäà ìû î÷óòèëèñü íà òâåðäîé çåìëå íåâäàëåêå îò Õîãâàðòñà.

Ñåâåðóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ, ïîääåðæèâàÿ ìåíÿ ïîä ðóêó. – Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé, íà òåáå ëèöà íåò! 

- Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà êðóæèòñÿ, – âûäîõíóëà ÿ, ñóäîðîæíî öåïëÿÿñü çà åãî ïëå÷è, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. Íå ãîâîðÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ íà ðóêè è ïîíåñ ê øêîëå. 

Ïåðâûì íàì íà âñòðå÷ó âûëåòåë Äðàêî è, ïîäïðûãèâàÿ, ñëîâíî ìÿ÷èê, ðàäîñòíî çàòàðàòîðèë. –Âåðíóëèñü! ß òàê è çíàë! À âû âñåõ? Äà? Âñåõ ïîëîæèëè? È Âîëäåìîðòà? 

Ñåâåðóñ ñåðäèòî ôûðêíóë, íî âñå æå îòâåòèë. – Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Ãäå âàøè ìàíåðû? Ñêîëüêî ìîæíî íàïîìèíàòü âàì î íèõ? ß âûíóæäåí áóäó ïðèìåíèòü ê âàì âçûñêàíèå! 

- Õîòü äâàäöàòü, ñýð! – Äðàêî âûòÿíóëñÿ â ñòðóíêó, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ðàñïîëçàþùèåñÿ â óëûáêå ãóáû.

Óñìåõíóâøèñü, ïðîôåññîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Òëåòâîðíîå âëèÿíèå ìà÷åõè íàëèöî.

ß íàñóïèëàñü è ïèõíóëà Ñåâåðóñà êóëàêîì â ãðóäü. – ß íå âëèÿþ!

Äðàêî çàêèâàë â çíàê ïîääåðæêè. – Îíà íå òëåòâîðíî!

- Êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ… - ïðîòÿíóë Ñåâåðóñ, íàñìåøëèâî îãëÿäûâàÿ ïàðåíüêà. – Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìíå ëó÷øå ïîìîë÷àòü. Ê âàì íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ïîäêðåïëåíèå. Ïðîòèâ ýòèõ âàðâàðîâ ìíå íå âûñòîÿòü.

ß ÷åðåç ñèëó óëûáíóëàñü. Ïî êîðèäîðó ê íàì ñïåøèëà öåëàÿ òîëïà. Ñâÿòàÿ òðîèöà íåñëàñü íàïåðåãîíêè ñ Ðåìîì, à ñ âîçäóõà èõ ïðèêðûâàë ãåðð Ìþëëåð. 

- Àëåêñ! – ìàëûøíÿ ñãðóäèëàñü âîêðóã íàñ, íàïåðåáîé çàäàâàÿ âîïðîñû è òåðåáÿ ìåíÿ çà ðóêè. Íå âûäåðæàâ íàòèñêà, Ñåâåðóñ îïóñòèë ìåíÿ íà ïîë è, îòîäâèíóâ çà ñïèíó, ãðîçíî ðûêíóë. – À íó òèõî! Ïîñëå ïîãîâîðèòå!

Ðåìóñ çàêèâàë, ÿâíî ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì. - Ïîñëóøàéòå, Àëåêñ íóæíî îòäîõíóòü ñåé÷àñ! Âû åùå óñïååòå íàãîâîðèòüñÿ. À âàñ, äîðîãèå ìîè, - ïîäõâàòèâ ìåíÿ è Ñåâåðóñà ïîä ðóêè, Ðåìóñ íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, - æäåò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Íèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé!

Ìû ïîïûòàëèñü áûëî âûðâàòüñÿ, îäíàêî ëàñêîâûå îáúÿòèÿ Ëþïèíà äåðæàëè íàñ, êàê ñòàëüíîé êàïêàí. 

***

Íåñìîòðÿ íà ìîè ïðîòåñòû è âîçìóùåíèå, ìåíÿ óëîæèëè íà áîëüíè÷íóþ êðîâàòü è âëèëè ëîøàäèíóþ äîçó ñíîòâîðíîãî. Äà ÿ è ñàìà óñíó, òîëüêî äàéòå ê òåïëîìó áîêó ïðèâàëèòüñÿ. Íåò, ó íèõ, âèäèòå ëè, êðîâàòè ðàññ÷èòàíû íà îäíîãî è âîîáùå âîêðóã äåòè. Óõ!!! ß åùå íåìíîãî âîð÷ëèâî ïîáóð÷àëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ è íå çàìåòèëà, êàê ïðîâàëèëàñü â òåìíîå è ñïîêîéíîå íè÷òî.

Áëàæåííî ïîòÿíóâøèñü è ñëàäêî çåâíóâ, ÿ ìåäëåííî îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Ðÿäîì ñ ìîåé êðîâàòüþ ñèäåë Ðåì ñ ñàìûì íåñ÷àñòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êàêîå òîëüêî ìîæíî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü ó ìóæ÷èíû… 

- ×òî? – ñîí êàê âåòðîì ñäóëî, è ÿ íåìåäëåííî âñêî÷èëà ñ ïîñòåëè. – ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ðåì?

- Àëåêñ… - Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ãëàçàìè ïîáèòîé ñîáàêè, – ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ñîâåðøèë íåïðîñòèòåëüíóþ îøèáêó…

Îõíóâ, ÿ âöåïèëàñü â ñïèíêó êðîâàòè, à ïåðåïîëîøèâøèéñÿ Ëþïèí áðîñèëñÿ ìåíÿ ïîäõâàòûâàòü. – Î, Ìåðëèí, íó êàêîé æå ÿ èäèîò. 

Âèíîâàòàÿ ôèçèîíîìèÿ îáîðîòíÿ çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ. – Ðåì, óñïîêîéòåñü, èíà÷å íàì îáîèì ïðèäåòñÿ åñòü âàëèäîë, çàïèâàÿ åãî íàñòîéêîé èç âàëåðèàíîâîãî êîðíÿ. Õîòÿ íåò, íàñòîéêó ÿ âàì, ïîæàëóé, íå ïðîïèñàëà áû… - ÿ ôûðêíóëà, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ñìåøîê. Îäíàêî ìîå èãðèâîå íàñòðîåíèå íå áûëî ïîääåðæàíî. ß çàìîëêëà, îáîäðÿþùå ãëÿäÿ íà Ëþïèíà, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà æå îí ðåøèòñÿ. Íàêîíåö, ñîáðàâøèñü ñ äóõîì, Ðåìóñ âûìîëâèë. – Àëåêñ, ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè î âàøåé áåðåìåííîñòè. Ìû îïàñàëèñü, ÷òî Âàøà áåçóìíàÿ âûõîäêà ìîæåò íåáëàãîïðèÿòíî îòðàçèòüñÿ íà ðåáåíêå, - çàìåòèâ ìîå âîëíåíèå, îí óñïîêîèë ìåíÿ. – Íåò, ñ ýòîé ñòîðîíû âñå õîðîøî. Ìàëûøó íè÷òî íå óãðîæàåò. Íî, - îí ñíîâà âèíîâàòî âçäîõíóë. – Íàñ ñëûøàë Ñåâåðóñ è… 

- ×òî è? – ÿ îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà. Æàëü, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî ìíå íå óäàëîñü óñòðîèòü åìó ñþðïðèç, íî â ñâåòå ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèé ÿ òàê çàáåãàëàñü… 

- Åìó ýòî î÷åíü íå ïîíðàâèëîñü… - âûäîõíóë Ðåìóñ.

- Íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?.. – øèïåíèå ãàäþêè ïåðåïëåëîñü â ìîåì ãîëîñå ñ ðû÷àíèåì òèãðà. – Àõ, íå ïîíðàâèëîñü… Ãðîìêî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, ÿ âûáåæàëà èç ëàçàðåòà. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ äëÿ ñåðüåçíîãî ðàçãîâîðà. 

***

Âëåòåâ â æèëèùå ïðîôåññîðà, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî îçèðàëàñü â ïîèñêàõ õîçÿèíà.

- Òû óæå âñòàëà? – ðàçäàëñÿ ïîçàäè ìåíÿ ãîëîñ, êðèñòàëëû ëüäà, ïðîñêîëüçíóâøèå â òîíå ëþáèìîãî íå ïðåäâåùàëè ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Òàê, ïðèåõàëè! ß ìûñëåííî çàñó÷èëà ðóêàâà è îáåðíóëàñü. – ß âûñïàëàñü, óâàæàåìûé, áîëåå òîãî, ÿ äàæå âñòàëà ñ ïðàâèëüíîé íîãè, â îòëè÷èå îò îäíîãî ìðà÷íîãî òèïà.

- È êîãäà æå òû íàìåðåâàëàñü ñêàçàòü ìíå? – Ñåâåðóñ îáëîêîòèëñÿ î êàìèííóþ ïîëêó, îòâåðíóâøèñü îò ìåíÿ.

- Òû î ðåáåíêå? – ÿ íåäîóìåííî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Êàê òîëüêî áû ïðåäñòàâèëàñü ïîäõîäÿùàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Ê òîìó æå ìîæåøü íå ïåðåæèâàòü, ÿ ñàìà íåäàâíî óçíàëà.

- Íåäàâíî? – ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì. – Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ñðîêîì? 

ß ñåðäèòî âûäîõíóëà. – Ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî ðàçà. Òåáÿ èíòåðåñóþò åùå êàêèå-òî ïîäðîáíîñòè? Òû ÷òî, íå ìîæåøü ïðèíÿòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò ðåáåíîê?

Ñåâåðóñ óïðÿìî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îòòàèâàòü è ïðîäîëæàë ñâîé äèêèé äîïðîñ. – Êîãäà òû óçíàëà? 

- Êîãäà òû âåðíóë ìåíÿ â Ëîíäîí, - óñòàâ èãðàòü â ýòó íåïîíÿòíóþ ìíå èãðó, ÿ ïîäîøëà ê íåìó âïëîòíóþ è ïîïûòàëàñü îáíÿòü, íî îí îòñòðàíèë ìåíÿ. – Çíà÷èò, òû ïîòàùèëàñü â Àçêàáàí, çíàÿ î òîì, ÷òî áåðåìåííà? Òû ðèñêîâàëà ìîèì ðåáåíêîì... Êàêàÿ áåçîòâåòñòâåííîñòü! – ãíåâ â åãî ãîëîñå íå îñòàâëÿë íèêàêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî ýòî óæå íå èãðóøêè. 

Âñå… Âîò ýòîãî åìó ãîâîðèòü íå ñëåäîâàëî… ß âñïûõíóëà ïî÷èùå ïîðîõà. – Òâîèì? Òâîèì? Äà êàê òû… À ÿ, çíà÷èò, óæå íå íèêòî? ß, èäèîòêà, íî÷åé íå ñïàëà, äóìàëà, æèâ ëè? ß ïîì÷àëàñü çà òîáîé â ýòó ÷åðòîâó òþðüìó, òîëüêî ÷òîáû âûòàùèòü òåáÿ æèâûì è íåâðåäèìûì, à… Äà åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü, ýòî íå òâîé ðåáåíîê, à … - ÿ õîòåëà äîáàâèòü, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ìîé è íè÷åé áîëüøå, íî Ñåâåðóñ îïåðåäèë ìåíÿ. 

- Íó êîíå÷íî! – çàøèïåë îí, - íàø äîáðûé äðóã Ëþöèóñ… Êñòàòè, ÷òî æå òû íå ïîèíòåðåñóåøüñÿ çäîðîâüåì ñóïðóãà? Ãîâîðÿò, îí èäåò íà ïîïðàâêó… Ìîæåò, ñîîáùèòü åìó ðàäîñòíóþ íîâîñòü?

- ×òî òû íåñåøü? – ÿ íå óçíàâàëà ÷åëîâåêà, ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåäî ìíîé. – Äà êàê òû ìîã ïîäóìàòü?

- Òû ìíîãî äóìàëà? – âçîðâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Òèïè÷íàÿ ìàããëà! Ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå ìîçãîâ è íèêàêîãî ÷óâñòâà îòâåòñòâåííîñòè!

- Èçâèíè, ÷òî ó òâîåãî ðåáåíêà áóäåò òàêàÿ íåäîñòîéíàÿ ìàòü, òîëüêî òàêîé îòåö åìó è ïîäàâíî íå íóæåí! – ÿ âûëåòåëà èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ñëîâíî çà ìíîé ãíàëèñü âñå ñèëû àäà ðàçîì. ß ì÷àëàñü â ñâîå óáåæèùå, íå çàìå÷àÿ, êàê ïî ùåêàì òåêóò ãîðÿ÷èå ñëåçû.

***

- Àëåêñàíäðà, ïîçâîëüòå îòâëå÷ü âàñ íà ìèíóòêó! – ÿ åäâà íå ïîäïðûãíóëà, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà. Ìåíüøå âñåãî â ýòîé æèçíè ìíå õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ îáùàòüñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è ÿ, êðóòî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, äîâîëüíî ðåçêî îòâåòèëà. – ÍÅÒ! Äëÿ âàñ ó ìåíÿ ñâîáîäíûõ ìèíóòîê íåò è íå áóäåò!

- È âñå æå, ÿ áû õîòåë ïîáëàãîäàðèòü âàñ çà ïîìîùü, à òàêæå ðåøèòü êîå-êàêèå îðãàíèçàöèîííûå âîïðîñû, - ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà áûë íåâîçìóòèì è ñïîêîåí, ÷òî ðàçúÿðèëî ìåíÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

- Ñýð, ó âàñ, êàê ÿ ïîãëÿæó, íåò íèêàêîãî ÷óâñòâà ìåðû, - çàøèïåëà ÿ, íàñòóïàÿ íà äèðåêòîðà. – Ó ìåíÿ ãîëîâà îò âàñ êðóãîì. Îò âñåõ! Ìîãó ÿ õîòü ïÿòü ìèíóò îòäîõíóòü?

- Óñïîêîéòåñü, Àëåêñàíäðà. Â âàøåì ïîëîæåíèè…

- Â ìîåì ïîëîæåíèè? Ïîõîæå, âåñü Õîãâàðòñ òîëüêî è äóìàåò î ìîåì ïîëîæåíèè! Îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ â ïîêîå! 

- Ïîñëóøàéòå, ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ñïîêîéíî ïîãîâîðèì â ìîåì êàáèíåòå? – äèðåêòîð óæ è ñàì áûë íå ðàä íàøåé âñòðå÷å.

- Íåò, îò÷åãî æå? – ÿ ðàçîøëàñü íå íà øóòêó, è îñòàíîâèòüñÿ áûëî óæå ñëîæíî. – Äàâàéòå! Âñå è òàê âñå çíàþò! Ñîáåðåì ïîáîëüøå íàðîäó, óñòðîèì òîòàëèçàòîð èëè ãîëîñîâàíèå. Êòî çà òî, ÷òîáû Àëåêñ îñòàëàñü? Êòî áîëüøå? Êòî çà íåìåäëåííîå âûäâîðåíèå? Äåëàéòå ñòàâêè, ãîñïîäà! Ïîøëè âû âñå ê Âîëäåìîðòó!!! ß óõîæó!!!

Äàìáëäîð ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàâèòü õîòü ïàðó ñëîâ â ìîé ìîíîëîã, íî ÿ, âöåïèâøèñü â åãî â ìàíòèþ, ïðîöåäèëà. – Ïî-õîðîøåìó ïðîøó, îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. À òî âñïîìíþ ñâîþ íàñëåäñòâåííîñòü, è ïðèäåòñÿ âàì äî ñìåðòè èçæîãîé îò ëèìîííûõ äîëåê ìó÷àòüñÿ! Ýòî ÿ âàì êàê âíó÷êà áàáû-ÿãè îáåùàþ! 

Ïîñëåäíèé àðãóìåíò â íàøåì ñïîðå ñûãðàë ðåøàþùóþ ðîëü. Ïåðñïåêòèâà ëèøåíèÿ ëþáèìîãî ëàêîìñòâà ïåðåâåñèëà âñå, è äèðåêòîð, ìàõíóâ íà ìåíÿ ðóêîé, ïîñïåøèë ê ñåáå, à ÿ âåðíóëàñü ê ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîìó ìàðøðóòó.

***

Çà âðåìÿ ìîåãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â øêîëå îáðàñòè âåùàìè ÿ íå óñïåëà, à ïîòîìó ðþêçà÷îê ñëîæèëñÿ áûñòðî è áåç îñîáûõ ïîìåõ. Íè÷åãî ëèøíåãî, ïðîñòî áåçäåëóøêè íà ïàìÿòü. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, ÿ çàìåòèëà íà ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå äâå âîëøåáíûå ôîòîãðàôèè. Íà îäíîé ÿ íàõàëüíî óëûáàëàñü, îáíÿâ êîìïàíèþ ìàëîëåòíèõ áàíäèòîâ â êîëè÷åñòâå ÷åòûðåõ ÷åëîâåê. Âñÿ êîìïàíèÿ çàëèâèñòî õîõîòàëà è ïðèâåòëèâî ìàõàëà ìíå ñî ñíèìêà. À íà âòîðîé… Íà âòîðîé ÿ ñòîÿëà â îáíèìêó ñ ïðîôåññîðîì è ìû áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâûìè è âëþáëåííûìè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ìíå òàê êàçàëîñü…

ß óáðàëà ïåðâûé ñíèìîê â ðþêçàê è ïîòÿíóëàñü çà âòîðûì, íî çàìåðëà, óñëûøàâ øîðîõ çà ñïèíîé.

- Ýé, êóäà-òî ñîáðàëàñü? – íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë ñåðäèòûé Ìàëôîé.

- Ìàëûø, - ÿ êèâíóëà, ñ ãðóñòüþ ãëÿäÿ â ñåðûå ãëàçà, - ìíå ïîðà. Äîìà æäóò.

Äðàêî íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëñÿ è âûäàë î÷åðåäíîé âîïðîñ. – Êòî, åñëè íå ñåêðåò? Òàðàêàíû?

ß áåççëîáíî ôûðêíóëà. – Íàõàë! – è ïðèíÿëàñü çàêðûâàòü ðþêçàê.

- Íó çà÷åì òåáå óõîäèòü? – Äðàêî ïðèñåë íà äèâàí, ñåðäèòî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ìîè ðóêè.

- Ïîñëóøàé, - ÿ áðîñèëà íà âðåìÿ ïå÷àëüíîå çàíÿòèå è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ìàëûøîì, - ìíå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïîðà. Ýòî íå ìîé ìèð, è îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü áûëî áû íå ïðàâèëüíî, òû íå íàõîäèøü?

Ïàðåíü óïðÿìî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé. – Íåò, íå íàõîæó! Ó òåáÿ æå íèêîãî íåò â Ëîíäîíå. À çäåñü…

- À çäåñü è ïîäàâíî! – îòðåçàëà ÿ, ïîðûâàÿñü âñòàòü.

- À ÿ?.. - åãî ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè îò îáèäû. 

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, - ìûñëåííî ÷åðòûõàÿñü îò ñîáñòâåííîãî èäèîòèçìà (èç-çà íåëåïîé æàëîñòè ê ñåáå, óìóäðèëàñü îáèäåòü ðåáåíêà), ÿ ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå ñâåòëóþ ãîëîâó è, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â åãî âîëîñû, ïîöåëîâàëà â ìàêóøêó. – Òû ó ìåíÿ âåçäå åñòü, äðóæîê. 

Âûðâàâøèñü èç ìîèõ îáúÿòèé, îí ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó, ñåðäèòî ïåðåäåðíóâ ïëå÷àìè. – À êàê æå îí? – åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ðàìêå ôîòîãðàôèè. – ß ïîìíþ, êàê ïîäëîâèë âàñ â êîðèäîðå ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòîì. Îí òàê çëèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ çà ýòó âûõîäêó. 

ß îòâåðíóëàñü îò Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íåïðîøåííûìè ñëåçàìè. – Âîò è ïîðàäóåòñÿ òåïåðü. Áåçîòâåòñòâåííàÿ ìàããëà îñòàâèò åãî â ïîêîå, è îí ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé æèçíè. 

- Òû áðåäèøü? ß æå âèäåë, êàê îí òåáå óëûáàëñÿ, êîãäà âû âåðíóëèñü èç Àçêàáàíà…×òî ìåæäó âàìè ïðîèçîøëî? 

- Ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî… - ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü íàòÿãèâàòü ñâèòåð. – Ìû íå ñîøëèñü õàðàêòåðàìè. 

- È… - Äðàêî âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî óõîäèòü îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ.

- È… - ÿ ñïîêîéíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ìàëûøà, - åãî íå îáðàäîâàëà âåñòü î ìîåé áåðåìåííîñòè…

Äðàêî èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ, íî óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó îí ðàäîñòíî âûêðèêèâàë. – Îáàëäåòü! Òàê ó ìåíÿ òåïåðü áóäåò áðàò? Èëè ñåñòðà? 

ß ïðèæàëà ëàäîíè ê âèñêàì è ïðîñòîíàëà. – È òû òóäà æå? Ýòî íå Ëþöèóñ!!!

Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåð, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Áåðåìåííîñòü ïëîõî ñêàçûâàåòñÿ íà òâîåé óìñòâåííîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè. ß èìåë â âèäó ðîäñòâî ïî ìàòåðèíñêîé ëèíèè… È çàêðîé ïîæàëóéñòà ðîò, à òî ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ, ìàìî÷êà.

ß øóìíî âûäîõíóëà è ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Òû íå ïåðåñòàåøü ìåíÿ óäèâëÿòü, ñûíîê.

- Ñòàðàåìñÿ… - óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêîí÷èê è ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ôîòîãðàôèþ. – Âîçüìåøü?

- Íåò! – ÿ ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è âöåïèëàñü â ðþêçàê. Ïóñòü ðóêè áóäóò ÷åì-òî çàíÿòû, à òî ñîáëàçí âåëèê. – Âñå, äîðîãîé, ìíå ïîðà, èíà÷å ïîòîì åùå áîëüíåå áóäåò.

- Òàê ìû ÷òî, áîëüøå íå óâèäèìñÿ? – ìàëü÷èøêà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó. – Íó ìîæíî, ÿ õîòÿ áû ïðîâîæó òåáÿ?

ß êèâíóëà. - Õîðîøî, íî òîëüêî äî øîññå, à òàì óæ ÿ êàê-íèáóäü…

- Ìîæåò, àïïàðèðîâàòü òåáÿ ïðÿìî â Ëîíäîí? – Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë òàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì, ÷òî ÿ ïîêðåï÷å ñæàëà çóáû, à íó êàê ïåðåäóìàþ è îñòàíóñü? – Ñïàñèáî, ìàëûø, ÿ áûëà áû òåáå î÷åíü ïðèçíàòåëüíà.

***

Ó ìîåãî äîìà Äðàêî ïðîñèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Íó ìîæíî, ÿ îñòàíóñü ñ òîáîé? Òåáå æå áóäåò íóæíà ïîìîùü? Âåäü íóæíà æå? 

ß óñìåõíóëàñü. – Íåò, äîðîãîé. Ó òåáÿ ñâîÿ æèçíü. È ïîòîì, ÿ íå õî÷ó ïðîñûïàòüñÿ íî÷üþ îò êîøìàðîâ, â êîòîðûõ Ãåðìèîíà ìåíÿ èç ðåâíîñòè äóøèò. 

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, - ìàëü÷èøêà ïîêðàñíåë è îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàñìóùàëñÿ. – À òû îñòàíåøüñÿ â Ëîíäîíå?

- Íåò, ÿ äîìîé õî÷ó, - êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïðîèçíåñëà ñëîâî "äîìîé", ìíå è âïðàâäó áåçóìíî çàõîòåëîñü òóäà.

- È êàê æå ìû áóäåì îáùàòüñÿ? – Äðàêî æàëîáíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ. – Ñîâ â âàøó äûðó âðÿä ëè äîëåòèò.

- Õì… - ÿ ñóðîâî ñäâèíóëà áðîâè. – È êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? Ðàçâå íå Âû ñäàâàëè çà÷åòû ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ, ñýð? Ïðè÷åì íà îòëè÷íî, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. È òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ çàâûñèëà ñâîåìó ñûíó îòìåòêó? Ëàäíî, ñêàæó âñåãî äâà ñëîâà – ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïî÷òà. Óñåê?

Â åãî ëàäîíè ìãíîâåííî îêàçàëñÿ ëèñòîê áóìàãè. – Ïèøè àäðåñ!

- Ñ îäíèì óñëîâèåì! – âçÿâ ëèñòîê, ÿ íàöàðàïàëà àäðåñ è ïðîòÿíóëà åãî Ìàëûøó. – Òû íèêîãäà íå ðàññêàæåøü îá ýòîì ïðîôåññîðó, – âçäîõíóâ, ÿ äîáàâèëà òèõîíüêî. – Åñëè îí, êîíå÷íî, ñïðîñèò.

- Íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ, - êèâíóë Äðàêî, áåðåæíî ïðÿ÷à çàïèñêó â êàðìàí. 

- Â ÷åì? - óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, ëåãîíüêî ùåëêíóâ åãî ïî íîñó. – Â òîì, ÷òî òû ïðîìîë÷èøü, èëè â òîì, ÷òî îí ñïðîñèò?

- Â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ! – ôûðêíóë ìàëü÷èøêà è óëûáíóëñÿ. – À òû? Êàê ÿ îò òåáÿ ïîñëàíèå ïîëó÷ó? Ïðèäóìàë! – õèòðî ïðèùóðèâøèñü, îí âûõâàòèë åùå îäèí ëèñòî÷åê è áûñòðî íàïèñàë íåñêîëüêî ñòðîê. – Âîò, ìàìî÷êà, ýòî ÷òîáû òû çíàëà. Ìîÿ îöåíêà íå òàê óæ è çàâûøåíà.

- ×òî ýòî? – ÿ ïîâåðòåëà áóìàæêó ñ àäðåñîì.

- Ìàããëîâñêèé àäðåñ Ãåðìèîíû, - Äðàêî àæ ñâåòèëñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîé èçîáðåòàòåëüíîñòè è äîãàäëèâîñòè.

- Óìíèöà, âîçüìè ñ ïîëêè ïèðîæîê, – ÿ ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî âîëîñàì. – Âñå, Ìàëûø, äàâàé ïðîùàòüñÿ, - ìû êðåïêî îáíÿëèñü. – Ñòóïàé, äàâàé, à òî ÿ ðàñïëà÷óñü. Íåðâèøêè íèêóäà íå ãîäÿòñÿ. Ïèøè ìíå ÷àùå! 

Îí âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç ìîèõ îáúÿòèé è óøåë, íè ðàçó íå îãëÿíóâøèñü. Íàäåþñü, îí íå ïëàêàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ðåâåëà çà äâîèõ. 

***

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ÿ ëåãêî è áûñòðî óëàäèëà âñå ñâîè äåëà, è óæå ÷åðåç äâà äíÿ ñàìîëåò äîëæåí áûë óíåñòè ìåíÿ â Ìîñêâó. Ìèñòåð Äæîíñîí íåäîóìåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, êîãäà óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ïåðåâåñòèñü â ìîñêîâñêèé ôèëèàë íàøåé êîìïàíèè, íî ïåðå÷èòü íå ñòàë è ïî-îòå÷åñêè áëàãîñëîâèë. 

È âîò, ñ íåáîëüøèì áàãàæîì è çàæàòûì â êóëàêå áèëåòîì ÿ îêàçàëàñü â "Õèòðîó", à ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ìåíÿ âñòðå÷àëè "Øåðåìåòüåâî" è çàñíåæåííàÿ Ìîñêâà… Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áû õîòåëà ðàññêàçûâàòü ñâîèì âíóêàì, ÷òî èõ äåäóøêà, êàê íàñòîÿùèé ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé ãåðîé âûíåñ ìåíÿ íà ðóêàõ èç ñàìîëåòà è óì÷àë â ñâîé çàìîê, ÷òîáû íèêîãäà íå ðàññòàâàòüñÿ. Íó, èëè èíóþ èñòîðèþ, î òîì, êàê îí ïðåîäîëåë ïðîñòðàíñòâî è âðåìÿ, îêàçàâøèñü â Ìîñêâå ðàíüøå ìåíÿ, è âñòðåòèë ñ öâåòàìè ó òðàïà. Íî ýòîìó ðîìàíòè÷åñêîìó áðåäó íå áûëî ñóæäåíî îñóùåñòâèòüñÿ. Ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ïðîâîæàë è óæ, òåì áîëåå, íå âñòðå÷àë.


	34. part34

****

Ãëàâà âîñüìàÿ

Ýòîò áåçóìíûé, áåçóìíûé ìèð, èëè âîçâðàùåíèå äîìîé.

Çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü îäíîêîìíàòíîé õðóùîáû â ×åðåìóøêàõ, ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê íåé è ïðîáîðìîòàëà. – Íó ÷òî, ìàëûø? Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü. Â òåñíîòå, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, äà íå â îáèäå. Ìîë÷èøü? Ìîë÷àíèå - çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ.

Äíè òÿíóëèñü çà äíÿìè, ñêëàäûâàÿñü â íåäåëè. Æèçíü ïîñòåïåííî âõîäèëà â ñòàðîå ðóñëî. ß ïðîñûïàëàñü, ãîòîâèëà ñåáå, òî åñòü íàì, çàâòðàê, áîäðûì øàãîì ìåñèëà ñíåæíî-ñëÿêîòíîå áåçîáðàçèå ïîä íîãàìè, òîïàÿ íà ðàáîòó, òðóäèëàñü íà áëàãî îòå÷åñòâà è ñâîåãî êîøåëüêà, à âå÷åðà êîðîòàëà çà âÿçàíèåì (è íå÷åãî óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ÿ åùå è íà ìàøèíêå, è âûøèâàòü óìåþ).

Äðàêî èñïðàâíî ïðèñûëàë ìíå ïèñüìà ñ êîðîòåíüêèìè ïðèïèñêàìè îò Ãåðìèîíû è äàæå èíîãäà îò Ïîòòåðà ñ Óèçëè. À îò ïðîô… À íå âàæíî, áîëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî è íè îò êîãî íå æäàëà. Â ñâîèõ ïîñëàíèÿõ Äðàêîí÷èê âñêîëüçü äåëèêàòíî çàòðàãèâàë âîëíóþùóþ ìåíÿ òåìó, è ÿ áûëà áëàãîäàðíà åìó çà ýòî. Ñàìà áû ÿ íè çà ÷òî íå ïîïðîñèëà ðàññêàçàòü î æèòüå-áûòüå ïðîôåññîðñêîãî ñîñòàâà.

Äèðåêòîð ïî ñîñòîÿíèþ âíåçàïíî óõóäøèâøåãîñÿ çäîðîâüÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïåíñèþ (êàê æå âåëèêà ñèëà âíóøåíèÿ). Åãî ìåñòî çàíÿëà Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ëèêîâàëè, à ñëèçåðèíöû êèñëè, íî íå òåðÿëè íàäåæäû, íà òî, ÷òî è íà èõ óëèöå áóäåò ïðàçäíèê è äèðåêòîðñêîå ìåñòå÷êî êîãäà-íèáóäü çàéìåò äîñòîéíûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü çìåèíîãî äîìà. Ðåìóñ, ïîõîæå, óâëåêñÿ íåêîåé ñèìïàòè÷íîé ïîìîùíèöåé ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íåäàâíî ïîÿâèâøåéñÿ â øêîëå è, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, äåëî äâèæåòñÿ â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, Ñèðèóñ âñå òàêæå íå ïðîïóñêàåò íè îäíîé þáêè. Ãîâîðÿò, îò íåãî âåñü Õîãñìèò ñòîíåò. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà, ïî÷åñûâàÿ ðîãà, ãðîçèòñÿ åãî çàáîäàòü ïðè âñòðå÷å. 

ß äîâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü, îòêëàäûâàÿ î÷åðåäíîé îïóñ Äðàêîí÷èêà â ñòîðîíó. Îïðåäåëåííî ó ðåáåíêà òàëàíò ê áóìàãîìàðàòåëüñòâó. À ÷òî, ñòàíåò ïèñàòåëåì, òîæå ïðîôåññèÿ. È ìîæåò, ÿ â ñòàðîñòè áóäó ìåìóàðû ïèñàòü, î òîì, êàê áûëà â ìîëîäîñòè çíàêîìà ñ âåëèêèì áðèòàíñêèì ïðîçàèêîì ãîñïîäèíîì Ìàëôîåì è äàæå áûëà íåìíîãî çàìóæåì çà åãî îòöîì. 

Æàëîáíî óð÷àùèé æåëóäîê âåðíóë ìåíÿ ê ñóðîâîé ïðàâäå æèçíè. Äà, äóõîâíàÿ ïèùà â âèäå äðóæåñêèõ ïèñåì, êîíå÷íî, ïðåêðàñíà, íî íàäî è î õëåáå íàñóùíîì ïîäóìàòü. Íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü âåëåíèþ ãîëîäíîãî ïîïðîøàéêè, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü íà êóõíþ, äàáû ñîâåðøèòü æåñòî÷àéøèé íàëåò íà õîëîäèëüíèê. 

Çàãëÿíóâ â õîëîäèëüíèê, ÿ ðåøèëà íå ìåëî÷èòüñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ òàê è íå îòïðàçäíîâàëà ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè íè ñâîå âîçâðàùåíèå íà ðîäèíó, íè äåíü âëþáëåííûõ, íè âîñüìîå ìàðòà. Âòîðîå ÿ, íå îáùàâøååñÿ ñî ìíîé ïî ïðè÷èíå ìíå æå îáúÿâëåííîãî áîéêîòà, ñêðîìíî ïîñêðåáëîñü â ñîçíàíèå, èñõîäÿ ãîëîäíîé ñëþíîé ïðè âèäå âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî êóëèíàðíîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ, öàðèâøåãî íà ñòîëå. 

- Çàõîäè óæ, - ìèëîñòèâî ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ, ïðîïóñêàÿ ñòðàäàëèöó. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷åãî íàì äåëèòü? âåäü íå îäèí ïóä ñîëè âìåñòå ñúåëè.

Áëàãîäàðíî êèâíóâ, âòîðîå ÿ ïðèìîñòèëîñü ðÿäîì è æàäíî âöåïèëîñü ñðàçó â òðè áóòåðáðîäà. – Êàê äåëà? Õîòÿ, ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü è òàê âèäíî, ÷òî äî ðîäîâ åùå äàëåêî.

- Âàø þìîð êàê âñåãäà òîíîê è èçÿùåí, - óñìåõíóëàñü ÿ, òîæå íàëåãàÿ íà óãîùåíèå.

- À òû íå åõèäíè÷àé, - ôûðêíóëî âòîðîå ÿ, è äîáàâèëî, – ýòî âñå òâîÿ øêîëà, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì.

- Íó, êîíå÷íî, – ÿ õèõèêíóëà, - òåïåðü ÿ âî âñåì âèíîâàòà. Ñ ïóòè èñòèííîãî àíãåëà ñáèëè. Óòè-óòè, íåâèííûå âû íàøè!

- À òû, à òû… - íåèçâåñòíî ÷åì áû çàêîí÷èëàñü íàøà ïåðåïàëêà, åñëè áû íå çâîíîê â äâåðü. Íàñòîé÷èâûé è ðåçêèé, îí ïðèâåë íàñ â çàìåøàòåëüñòâî.

- È êîãî ýòî íà íî÷ü ãëÿäÿ íåñåò? – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè.

- Èäè äà ïîñìîòðè, - íåäîóìåííî ïðîáîðìîòàëî âòîðîå.

Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, ÿ ïðèíèêëà ê ãëàçêó è îáîìëåëà. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë… Ñåâåðóñ…

- È ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü? – ÿ ñóäîðîæíî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è ãëÿíóëà â çåðêàëî. Äà, âèäîê íå èç ëó÷øèõ…

Âòîðîå ÿ äèêî ïîáëåäíåëî, - Íå çíàþ êàê òû, à ÿ ñâàëèâàþ, - è íûðíóëî íà ñàìîå äíî äóøè.

- Âîò òàê âñåãäà. Êàê ÿçûêîì òðåïàòü, òàê ìû ïåðâûå, - âçäîõíóëà ÿ, âîçÿñü ñ çàìêîì, - à êàê äî äåëà äîõîäèò, ñðàçó â êóñòû. 

Îòêðûâ äâåðü, ÿ çàìåðëà íà ïîðîãå, ìîë÷à ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ëþáèìîãî. Âûãëÿäåë îí, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, íåâàæíåöêè: ìðà÷íûé, îñóíóâøèéñÿ è íåìûñëèìî çàáàâíûé â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå.

- Òàê è áóäåì íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿòü? – îí íåëîâêî ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè. - ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ èäèîòîì.

- Íàäî æå, êàêàÿ ñàìîêðèòè÷íîñòü, – ÿ óñìåõíóëàñü. – Ïðîõîäè. 

Ñåâåðóñ êîðîòêî êèâíóë è, ïåðåñòóïèâ ïîðîã, ñíîâà çàìåð. – Ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü?

Ïîáîÿâøèñü íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãîëîñîì, ÿ ïîñïåøíî êèâíóëà. Ðóêè ïðåäàòåëüñêè çàäðîæàëè, è ÿ íåìåäëåííî ñïðÿòàëà èõ çà ñïèíó. Ìû ñòîÿëè êàê äâà èñòóêàíà, ñ îïóùåííûìè ãëàçàìè è óïðÿòàííûìè îò ïîñòîðîííèõ âçãëÿäîâ ðóêàìè. ß íå ñîáèðàëàñü íà÷èíàòü ýòîò ðàçãîâîð è óïðÿìî ìîë÷àëà, ãîðÿ÷î íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ìîåãî òåðïåíèÿ õâàòèò. 

Îí íå âûäåðæàë ïåðâûì è, âûòÿíóâ ðóêó ñ çàæàòûì â íåé áóêåòèêîì öâåòîâ, ïðîöåäèë. – Ýòî òåáå. 

Íàäåþñü, ÿ ñìîãëà ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ âûðàæåíèåì ñîáñòâåííîé ôèçèîíîìèè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîå âòîðîå ÿ ñ ãðîõîòîì óïàëî â îáìîðîê è íå ïîäàâàëî ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè. ÖÂÅÒÛ! ÌÍÅ! ÎÒ ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑÀ… Ìèð ñîøåë ñ óìà…

Íàõìóðèâøèñü, ÿ îãëÿäåëà ëþáèìîãî ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. – Òû ÷àñîì íå çàáîëåë? Ïî êàêîìó ñëó÷àþ öâåòî÷êè?

Íåäîóìåííî ïîêðóòèâ áóêåò â ðóêàõ, îí õìûêíóë. – Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ.

Ìíå íðàâèëîñü, îò÷àÿííî íðàâèëîñü, íî ðàçâå ÿ ìîãëà òàê çàïðîñòî ñäàòüñÿ? ß íàìåðòâî ñöåïèëà ðó÷îíêè, ìå÷òàþùèå óõâàòèòü áóêåò, à åùå ëó÷øå, îáâèòüñÿ âîêðóã øåè íåïóòåâîãî ïðîôåññîðà, è ôûðêíóëà. – Õîðîøåíüêîå äåëüöå, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, áåçóìíî ëþáëþ íåçàáóäêè, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ ïðîñèëà ïðèíîñèòü èõ íà ñâîþ ìîãèëó. Ýòî ÷òî, ïðîçðà÷íûé íàìåê? Äàæå è íå íàäåéñÿ, ÿ åùå âñþ âàøó øêîëó ñî âñåìè ïðîôåññîðàìè, âìåñòå âçÿòûìè, ïåðåæèâó.

- Âîò â ýòîì ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - áóðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ è ñíîâà ñäåëàë ïîïûòêó âðó÷èòü ìíå öâåòî÷êè. 

- Íåò, - ÿ çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé è îòâåëà âçãëÿä.

- ×åðò, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ? – ðÿâêíóë îí, øâûðÿÿ öâåòû ìíå ïîä íîãè. – ×åðòîâ Äðàêî ñ åãî ïèñüìàìè, ÷åðòîâ Ëþïèí ñ åãî ðàçãîâîðàìè, ÷åðòîâ Áëåê ñ åãî öâåòàìè!!! – â çàïàëå îí åäâà íå íàñòóïèë íà õðóïêèå ñòåáåëüêè, è ÿ êèíóëàñü ñïàñàòü íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííûå íåçàáóäêè. – Îñòîðîæíî, ðàçäàâèøü âåäü! – ðåçêî íàêëîíèâøèñü, ÿ çàìåðëà, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèåì, è òóò æå òèõî îõíóëà. Êàê ïî ìàíîâåíèþ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Ñåâåðóñ îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, åãî ðóêè ñóäîðîæíî îùóïûâàëè ìåíÿ, ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè ñ ïëîõî ñêðûâàåìûì áåñïîêîéñòâîì, à ãóáû áåññâÿçíî áîðìîòàëè. – Òû… ñ òîáîé… Òåáå ïëîõî? 

- Ìíå õîðîøî… - ÿ ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ðîäíîìó ïëå÷ó, çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì. – Ïðîñòî îí øåâåëüíóëñÿ…

- Êòî? - Ñåâåðóñ íåäîóìåííî âçèðàë íà ìåíÿ, ñîìíåâàÿñü, êàæåòñÿ, â ìîåé âìåíÿåìîñòè, è ÿ, ñìåÿñü, ïðèëîæèëà åãî ëàäîíè ê ñâîåìó æèâîòó. – ÎÍ!!! – è ëàñêîâî äîáàâèëà, ãëÿäÿ íà íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùåãî ëþáèìîãî. - Ãëóïûé…

Åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü óñëûøàííîå (ìóæ÷èíû…), à ïîòîì åãî ëèöî ïðîÿñíèëîñü è Ñåâåðóñ îáëåã÷åííî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîêðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿ ìåíÿ ê ñåáå. 

ß ïîòåðëàñü ùåêîé î åãî ïëå÷î. - Ïîñëóøàé, ìîæåò, ïåðåáåðåìñÿ íà êóõíþ? Íå çíàþ, êàê òû, à ÿ îò âñåõ ýòèõ âîëíåíèé óæàñíî ïðîãîëîäàëàñü.

- Îëàäüè ãàðàíòèðîâàíû? – ôûðêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, íàñìåøëèâî ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ.

ß ïîòÿíóëà åãî çà ðóêó â ñòîðîíó êóõíè. – Íåò óæ, îáîéäåìñÿ áóòåðáðîäàìè. 

- ß áû íå ðåêîìåíäîâàë åñòü ýòó ãàäîñòü - âðåäíî äëÿ æåëóäêà. È ïîòîì, ïî÷åìó òû íå äóìàåøü î ðåáåíêå? Åìó òðåáóåòñÿ íîðìàëüíîå ïèòàíèå, – Ñåâåðóñ çàâåë î÷åðåäíóþ ëåêöèþ.

- Òû ïîññîðèòüñÿ õî÷åøü? – ÿ ñåðäèòî çàãðåìåëà òàðåëêàìè. – Çàìåòü, ìû òóò è áåç òåáÿ ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâëÿëèñü è íå ïðîïàëè!

- Ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâîå ñòå÷åíèå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ! – ðÿâêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ðàñõàæèâàÿ ïî êóõíå. – Òû àáñîëþòíî áåçîò…

- Òû îïÿòü? – ÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà ê íåìó è òêíóëà åãî êóëàêîì â ãðóäü. – Òû îïÿòü äà? Íó ïî÷åìó òåáå îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî ññîðèòüñÿ? Òû ìîæåøü õîòÿ áû ìèíóòó ïîìîë÷àòü?

- Òîëüêî âìåñòå ñ òîáîé, - åãî ãóáû çàêðûëè ìîè, íå äàâ âîçìîæíîñòè äîñòîéíî îòâåòèòü. Êîãäà íåäîñòàòîê êèñëîðîäà çàñòàâèë íàñ îòîðâàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóæêè, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ íà ðóêè è îòíåñ â êîìíàòó. Óñàäèâ ìåíÿ íà äèâàí, îí ïðèñåë ðÿäîì è ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèë. – Òû íå õî÷åøü âåðíóòüñÿ? 

- Êóäà? – ÿ ïðèêèíóëàñü ñâÿòîé ïðîñòîòîé, íåâèííî ãëÿäÿ â åãî ãëàçà.

Ñåâåðóñ óñòàëî ïîòåð âèñîê. – Â Õîãâàðòñ, ê äðóçüÿì, êî ìíå…

- À… - ÿ ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóëà, - íàâåðíîå, òåáÿ ïåðåñòàëè êîðìèòü ýëüôû, à ïîòîìó ñðî÷íî ïîíàäîáèëàñü êóõàðêà? Äóäêè! Ìíå è çäåñü íå ïëîõî.

- Òû ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìà, – îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, íî íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè îòîäâèíóòüñÿ. – Íî ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü… - îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ. – ß ïðîøó òåáÿ âåðíóòüñÿ…

- Óõ òû! – ÿ ïðèñâèñòíóëà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, ñëîâíî âèäåëà â ïåðâûå. – Òû ïðîñèøü… Ýòî íàäî æå…

- Àëåêñ! – ïî åãî ãîëîñó ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî øóòèòü áîëüøå íå ñòîèò.

- Íó, ðàçâå ÿ ìîãó îòêàçàòü òåáå? – óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó, è ìû íàäîëãî çàìîë÷àëè.

- Ìåðëèí, ïîìîãè íàøåìó ðåáåíêó! – ïðîâîð÷àë ìîé âðåäíûé ïðîôåññîð, îòðûâàÿñü îò ìîèõ ãóá.

- Ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó? – íàñòîðîæèëàñü ÿ. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, êîíå÷íî, çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ÷òî îí çàãîâîðèë î ìàëûøå, íî êàêèì òîíîì, à?

- ×òî ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòüñÿ ó äâóõ óïðÿìûõ îñëîâ? – ôëåãìàòè÷íî çàìåòèë ìîé ãåðîé è, ïðèòâîðíî âçäîõíóâ, ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå.

- Ìèíóñ íà ìèíóñ äàåò ïëþñ, – ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàëà ëþáèìîãî.

***

Âîçâðàùåíèå áûëî áóðíûì è ðàäîñòíûì. Ïîõîæå, Äðàêî óáåäèë âñþ øêîëó, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð âîçâðàòèò áëóäíóþ ìàããëó â äðóæíóþ ñåìüþ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è ïîòîìó íàñ âñòðå÷àëà îãðîìíàÿ òîëïà. ß íå ìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêè, à Ñåâåðóñ õîòü è õìóðèëñÿ, ïîõîæå, òîæå áûë äîâîëåí ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ ðàññòðîãàâøàÿñÿ Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë ðàçðåøèëà óñòðîèòü íî÷íûå ãóëÿíèÿ, è â Õîãâàðòñå çàáóðëèëî âåñåëüå. Äðàêî è ïðî÷àÿ ìàëûøíÿ êðóòèëèñü íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîä íîãàìè, Ðåì è Ñèðèóñ íàïåðåáîé ïîçäðàâëÿëè íàñ, à Ìèíåðâà äàæå ïðåäëîæèëà ìíå âîçîáíîâèòü çàíÿòèÿ ïî ìàããëîâåäåíèþ. 

Íî ñàìîå ëó÷øåå ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîñòóïèëî îò ïðîôåññîðà. Îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ âûéòè çà íåãî çàìóæ. Êàæåòñÿ, åãî óæå íå âîëíîâàëî, ÷òî ïðåæäå ìíå íóæíî ðàçâåñòèñü. Äåëî î ðàçâîäå âçÿë â ñâîè ðóêè Äðàêî. Øóñòðûé ìàëü÷îíêà íàâåñòèë âûçäîðàâëèâàþùåãî îòöà è çàêëþ÷èë ñ íèì äîãîâîð, ïî êîòîðîìó ÿ ïîëó÷àëà ñâîáîäó, à Ëþöèóñà îáÿçûâàëèñü ñîäåðæàòü â áîëåå êîìôîðòíûõ óñëîâèÿõ. Ïîïóòíî Ìàëûø îáúÿâèë ìåíÿ ñâîèì åäèíñòâåííûì îïåêóíîì (âîò íàõàë). Äóðàöêîå êîëüöî, êîòîðûì ìåíÿ òàê ïóãàë Ëþöèóñ, îñâîáîäèëî ìîé áåäíûé ïàëü÷èê äëÿ áîëåå ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ïðåòåíäåíòà, êàê òîëüêî ìóæåíåê, òåïåðü óæå áûâøèé, ïîñòàâèë ñâîþ ïîäïèñü íà äîãîâîðå.

Ñâàäüáà ó íàñ áûëà òèõàÿ è ñêðîìíàÿ, ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè òîëüêî ñâîè, ðîäñòâåííèêè è áëèçêèå äðóçüÿ, è âñå ïðîôåññîðà, è âñå ó÷åíèêè, à òàê áîëüøå íèêîãî. Õîòÿ ñ êàæäîãî ó÷åíèêà, îñìåëèâøåãîñÿ ïðèéòè íà ñâàäüáó, ïðîôåññîð ëè÷íî ïîîáåùàë ñíÿòü 10 áàëëîâ çà íåóâàæåíèå ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó ñîñòàâó. Ñèðèóñ, â íàãðàäó çà ñïàñåíèå Ñåâåðóñà èç òþðüìû, ïîòðåáîâàë ðîëè øàôåðà, è ïðîôåññîðó íè÷åãî äðóãîãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê òîëüêî ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí è ñäåëàë ñ âûðàæåíèåì êðàéíåãî íåäîâîëüñòâà íà ëèöå, ñêîðåå óæ ïî ïðèâû÷êå. 

Ìîæíî áûëî áû íàïëåñòè âàì, ÷òî ñ òåõ ïîð ìû æèëè äóøà â äóøó äî ñàìîé ñòàðîñòè, íî ðàçâå òàêîå âîçìîæíî â ìîåì áåçóìíîì ñåìåéñòâå? Äîñòàòî÷íî ðàññêàçàòü, êàê ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ñâåò íàø ðåáåíîê…

Îí, òî åñòü îíè, ïîÿâèëèñü íà ñâåò, íèêîãî îñîáåííî íå ñïðàøèâàÿ è íè ñ êåì íå ïîñîâåòîâàâøèñü. Åñòåñòâåííî, âåäü èõ áûëî äâîå, è îíè ïîñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî âïîëíå îáîéäóòñÿ ñâîèìè ñèëàìè. Ñõâàòêè íàñòèãëè ìåíÿ íåîæèäàííî è áåñöåðåìîííî, è íåìíîãî ðàíüøå, ÷åì ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü. Ìàëûøè òàê òîðîïèëèñü âûðâàòüñÿ íà ñâîáîäó, ÷òî äî ñìåðòè âñåõ ïåðåïóãàëè. È âîò 20 èþíÿ, ïîä ñîçâåçäèåì Áëèçíåöîâ ïîÿâèëèñü îíè… 

Òàêîãî ïëþñà íå îæèäàëà äàæå ÿ. Áëèçíÿøêè... Ìàëü÷èê è äåâî÷êà ñ ôèðìåííûìè Ñíåéïîâñêèìè íîñàìè, Àëåêñàõèíñêèìè çåëåíûìè ãëàçåíêàìè è ÷åðíîâîëîñûå, êàê è îáà ðîäèòåëÿ. Êîãäà ìû ïðåïèðàëèñü, íà êîãî æå îíè ïîõîæè, Ñåâåðóñ, ñëóøàÿ áåñïðåðûâíûé ñëàæåííûé ðåâ ìàëûøåé, õìûêíóâ, ÿçâèòåëüíî çàìåòèë. – Íó, ãîëîñ ó íèõ òî÷íî ìàìèí, – âîçðàçèòü áûëî íå÷åãî…

Ìû äîëãî ñïîðèëè íàä èìåíàìè, íî êîìïðîìèññ áûë íàéäåí. Îáà ðåáåíêà ïîëó÷èëè ôàìèëüíûå ìîíîãðàììû ñ ïåðåïëåòåíèåì äâóõ S, à òàêæå íàïîìèíàíèå î ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëÿõ. Ìàëûøêó îêðåñòèëè Ñåâåðèíîé, à ìàëü÷èêà Ñàíäåðñîì. 

***

Ñàíäåðñ çàõëîïíóë êíèæêó. – Íó, êàê òåáå? – âçãëÿíóë îí íà ñâîþ ïî÷òè ïîëíóþ êîïèþ, ñ òîé òîëüêî ðàçíèöåé, ÷òî îíà áûëà äåâî÷êîé.

Ñåâåðèíà ëåæàëà íà äèâàíå, çàñòûâ â ïîçå ñôèíêñà. – Äà… - ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà áðàòöà èç-ïîä äëèííþùèõ ÷åðíûõ ðåñíèö çåëåíûìè êîøà÷üèìè ãëàçàìè. - À âåäü âçðîñëûå ëþäè…

Ñàíäåðñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ. - ×òî íè ãîâîðè, à äåíå÷êè ó íèõ áûëè âåñåëûå.

Ñåñòðèöà íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíè äðóãèå? È âñå-òàêè, õîðîøî, ÷òî ìû íàøëè ýòè çàïèñè, òåïåðü ìíå ìíîãîå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîíÿòíî…

- È òî âåðíî! – ôûðêíóë ìàëü÷èøêà è ñíîâà îòêðûë äíåâíèê. – Ìîæåò, åùå ïàðó ãëàâ?

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì… - ïðîòÿíóëà Ñåâåðèíà, - è… 

- È… - íå âûäåðæàâ áîëüøå îáñóæäåíèÿ ìîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè ìîèìè æå ñîáñòâåííûìè äåòüìè, ÿ âîçíèêëà íà ïîðîãå, êàê àíãåë ìùåíèÿ, ñóðîâî ñäâèíóâ áðîâè ê ïåðåíîñèöå, ïîñâåðêèâàÿ âçãëÿäîì âàñèëèñêà (çà ñòîëüêî ëåò îáùåíèÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ÿ â ñîâåðøåíñòâå íàó÷èëàñü ýòèì ïðèåì÷èêàì). – Ñàíäåðñ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ â ðóêàõ?

- Ý… íè÷åãî, ìàì… - ìàëü÷èøêà ñ ñàìûì íåâîçìóòèìûì âèäîì ñïðÿòàë ðóêè çà ñïèíîé.

- Íè÷åãî? Îòëè÷íî, à òî ÿ óæ áûëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîé…

Ñåâåðèíà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ äèâàíà è, êèíóâøèñü êî ìíå, ïîòåðëàñü ùåêîé î ëàäîíü. – Ìà, íå õìóðüñÿ, òåáå íå èäåò. È ïîòîì, ýòî ïàïèíà ïðèâèëåãèÿ. 

ß âîçìóùåííî ôûðêíóëà, íàìåðåâàÿñü êàê ñëåäóåò îò÷èòàòü ïîðîñÿò, íî â ýòî âðåìÿ â êîìíàòó çàãëÿíóë Ñåâåðóñ. – È ÷òî ýòî çà ïðèâèëåãèÿ? – áðîâü ìóæåíüêà êàðòèííî âçäåðíóëàñü è Ñåâåðèíà, óëûáíóâøèñü, íåìåäëåííî âöåïèëàñü â ïàïî÷êó, òðåáóÿ ïîëíîãî âíèìàíèÿ ê ñâîåé ïåðñîíå. Ïðèòÿíóâ äî÷êó ê ñåáå, Ñåâåðóñ âçãëÿíóë íà Ñàíäåðñà. – Èòàê, ÷òî òû íàòâîðèë?

Ïàðíèøêà ïîäæàë ãóáû è ïðîâîð÷àë. – Íó ïî÷åìó, åñëè ÌÛ ÷òî-òî äåëàåì âìåñòå, âî âñåõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ âñåãäà îáâèíÿþò ÌÅÍß?

Ñåâåðèíà õèõèêíóëà, óòûêàÿñü â ñêëàäêè îòöîâñêîé ìàíòèè. – Ïëàíèäà ó òåáÿ òàêàÿ…

- Ðèíà! – ðû÷àíèå â ãîëîñå îòöà àáñîëþòíî íå èñïóãàëî ìàëûøêó, íåâîçìóòèìî âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó è, ñêîïèðîâàâ îòöîâñêèé æåñò, îíà ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü. – Äà, ïàïî÷êà? 

- Âû óæå ñîáðàëè âåùè, êàê âàì âåëåëè? – ãîëîñ îòöà, êàê âñåãäà, ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîãíóë, è â íåì ïðîçâó÷àëè ëàñêîâûå íîòêè. ß åäâà ñäåðæàëà óëûáêó. Ýòà ïëóòîâêà èç íåãî âåðåâêè âüåò. Ìîÿ øêîëà.

- Êîíå÷íî, ïàïî÷êà, - ìóðëûêíóëà Ñåâåðèíà è ïîáåäíî âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñàíäåðñà. – Äà, Ñàííè?

- Åñòåñòâåííî, - Ñàíäåðñ âçäîõíóë. – Äàâíî óæå.

- Âîò âû ãäå, – óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ Äðàêî çàãëÿíóë â äâåðü, – à ÿ âàñ îáûñêàëñÿ. Ìàì, Ñåâ, - îí ïðèâåòñòâåííî êèâíóë è, ïðèñåâ íà êîðòî÷êè ïåðåä Ñåâåðèíîé, çâîíêî ÷ìîêíóë åå â ùåêó, çàñòàâèâ çàðäåòüñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. – Çäðàâñòâóé, ñåñòðè÷êà, ÿ óæàñíî ñîñêó÷èëñÿ, - ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ñàíäåðñó, áåñïîêîéíî åðçàþùåìó íà ñòóëå, Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, - Ïðèâåò, áðàòèøêà, íå õî÷åøü ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ ïëåìÿííèöåé? Ãåðìèîíà æäåò â ãîñòèíîé è åäâà ëè ñìîæåò óäåðæàòü ýòó áàíäèòêó. Îíà âñþ äîðîãó õíûêàëà, ïîäãîíÿÿ íàñ.

Âîñïðÿíóâ äóõîì èç-çà ÿâíî îòêëàäûâàþùåãîñÿ íàêàçàíèÿ è ïåðñïåêòèâû îò âñòðå÷è ñ ìàëûøêîé, Ñàíäåðñ ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Ìàì, ìîæíî?

- Äà èäè óæ, - ìàõíóëà ÿ ðóêîé. Âñåì èçâåñòíà íåæíàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü, âîçíèêøàÿ ìåæäó äÿäåé è ïëåìÿííèöåé. ×åòûðåõëåòíÿÿ äî÷êà Ãåðìè è Äðàêî Íàðöèññà-Àëåêñà (îí øóòíèê, ìîé ñûíî÷åê, íàäî æå áûëî äàòü ðåáåíêó òàêîå èìå÷êî) áûëà âåðíîé ïîêëîííèöåé Ñàíäåðñà, à òîò, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, âçÿë åå ïîä ñâîå ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâî ñ ñàìîãî åå ðîæäåíèÿ. 

Âûõâàòèâ ó Ñàíäåðñà ñâîé äíåâíèê è ïîãðîçèâ ïàëüöåì î÷àðîâàòåëüíîìó íàõàëåíêó, ÿ êèâíóëà. – Íó ÷òî, ó íàñ åùå ÷àñ â çàïàñå, ìîæåò, ÷àþ ñ…

- Ïëþøêàìè, – ðàäîñòíî çàêîí÷èë çà ìåíÿ Äðàêî è, ïîäõâàòèâ Ñåâåðèíó íà ðóêè, âûøåë. Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Åìó ÿâíî íå õâàòàåò òâîåé ñòðÿïíè.

- Íó, òåáå õîðîøî èçäåâàòüñÿ, - ôûðêíóëà ÿ, – òû âåäü ïèòàåøüñÿ ðåãóëÿðíî.

- Äà, è íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîïóñòèòü ÷àåïèòèå, õîòÿ è ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìíå õîòü ÷òî-òî äîñòàíåòñÿ. Òû èäåøü? – îí ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó ê ïëå÷ó.

- ß äîãîíþ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ñêëîíÿÿñü íàä äíåâíèêîì. Äàâíåíüêî íå áðàëà ÿ â ðóêè øàøåê…

- Íå çàäåðæèâàéñÿ, – õìûêíóë Ñåâåðóñ è äîáàâèë, óñìåõíóâøèñü. – ß íå ñìîãó äîëãî óäåðæèâàòü ýòó îðàâó îò íîâûõ ïîäâèãîâ.

Ðàññåÿíî êèâíóâ, ÿ ïåðåëèñòûâàëà ñòðàíèöû, ïîãðóæàÿñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

Æèçíü â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå èäåò ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íàñòóïèë ïîëíûé è îêîí÷àòåëüíûé ìèð, ïðîøëî îäèííàäöàòü ëåò. Ìàëûøè âûðîñëè, âçðîñëûå ïîñòàðåëè… Äðàêî âñå æå ñóìåë äîáèòüñÿ ðóêè è ñåðäöà Ãåðìèîíû, è âîò óæå øåñòü ëåò, êàê îíè âìåñòå. Ïàðíèøêà, êàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ñåðüåçíî çàíÿëñÿ áóìàãîìàðàòåëüñòâîì è ïèøåò î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûå êíèæêè íå òîëüêî äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ, íî è äëÿ ìàããëîâ. Åãî êíèãè íåîäíîêðàòíî çàíèìàëè ïåðâûå ñòðîêè áðèòàíñêèõ ðåéòèíãîâ. Ãåðìè îñòàíîâèëà ñâîé âûáîð íà Àðèôìàíòèêå è, ïîëó÷èâ äîêòîðñêóþ ñòåïåíü, ñîáèðàåòñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó è ñòàòü ó÷èòåëåì. Ãàððè è Ðîíà ïðèãëàñèëè â ñáîðíóþ Àíãëèè ïî êâèääèò÷ó, è, îáóðåâàåìûå òîëïàìè ïîêëîííèö, îíè ïîêà åùå íå ãîòîâû ïðèøâàðòîâàòüñÿ â òèõîé ãàâàíè. Ëþïèí è Áëåê ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðåïîäàþò â Õîãâàðòñå. Ðåì âîò óæå äåñÿòü ëåò êàê ñ÷àñòëèâ â áðàêå ñ Âèîëåòòîé, áûâøåé ïîìîùíèöåé ìàäàì Ïîìôè, à íûíå ìàòåðüþ îãðîìíîãî ñåìåéñòâà. Åãî íåæíàÿ ôèàëêà ïîäàðèëà åìó ÷åòûðåõ ñûíîâåé. À Áëåê… Áëåê äî ñèõ ïîð èãðàåò â îäèíîêîãî êîéîòà è, ïîõîæå, ýòî åãî óñòðàèâàåò. Ëåòîì îí ÷àñòî ãîñòèò òî ó Ðåìóñà, òî ó íàñ. Åãî îáîæàþò äåòè è õîäÿò çà íèì, êàê ïðèâÿçàííûå, è Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ïðèòâîðíî âîð÷èò, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ èõ îáÿçàòåëüíî íàó÷èò ïëîõîìó.

- Àëåêñ! – äûõàíèå Ñåâåðóñà íà ìîåé øåå çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü è óðîíèòü ïåðî. Çà îäèííàäöàòü ëåò ñ÷àñòëèâîãî çàìóæåñòâà ÿ òàê è íå ïðèâûêëà ê åãî ìàíåðå áåñøóìíî ïîäêðàäûâàòüñÿ. Ïðèæàâ ìåíÿ ê ñåáå, îí çàãëÿíóë ÷åðåç ìîå ïëå÷î â äíåâíèê. – Íå äàþò ïîêîÿ óñïåõè Äðàêî? 

ß çàñìåÿëàñü. - Íå âàæíî. À ÷òî ýòî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ñëåäèòü çà ïîðÿäêîì. Ñáåæàë, äà? Ïðèçíàâàéñÿ! – ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÿ îáâèëà åãî øåþ ðóêàìè. – Íó?

Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ìåíÿ íà ðóêè è óõìûëüíóëñÿ. – Ãåðìèîíà îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñî âñåìè, íå âîëíóéñÿ. Ìàëîëåòíèå ïðåñòóïíèêè â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ. Íàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. È ïîòîì ó íàñ åñòü áîëåå èíòåðåñíîå çàíÿòèå, – Ñåâåðóñ íåâîçìóòèìî íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñïàëüíè…

- Ýé! ×òî ýòî òû çàäóìàë? – õèõèêíóëà ÿ, òàðàáàíÿ êóëàêàìè ïî åãî ãðóäè.

Æåíùèíà, – ðûêíóë îí, íàñìåøëèâî ñâåðêíóâ òåìíûìè ãëàçàìè, – ó íàñ âûäàëñÿ ñâîáîäíûé ÷àñ, è ÿ íàìåðåí ïðîâåñòè åãî ñ ïîëüçîé äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ. Âîçðàæåíèÿ?

- Ý, íèêàêèõ… – óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, óòûêàÿñü íîñîì â åãî øåþ.

***

Ñèäÿ çà ñòîëîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÿ ñ âîëíåíèåì âãëÿäûâàëàñü â ðÿäû íîâè÷êîâ, âûèñêèâàÿ ãëàçàìè áëèçíÿøåê. Âîò îíè ñòîÿò, êðåïêî äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, è ñ íåèçìåííûìè õèòðþùèìè âçãëÿäàìè íåïðèíóæäåííî áîëòàþò ñ äðóãèìè äåòüìè.

- Ñàíäåðñ Ñíåéï! – ïðîçâåíåëî â òèøè. Íàø ìàëü÷èê íåâîçìóòèìî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ìàê-Ãîííàãàë. Íàéäÿ ïîä ñòîëîì ðóêó ìóæà è ñæàâ åå, ÿ îñòîðîæíî ïîâåðíóëàñü è íàòêíóëàñü íà åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä. – Ñëèçåðèí?

Ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, ÿ îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîèçíåñëà. – ß óæå íè â ÷åì íå óâåðåíà. 

Ìû, íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü, ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëè íà äåòåé. Ñàíäåðñ ñïîêîéíî ïðèñåë íà ñòóë, è Ìèíåðâà îïóñòèëà íà åãî ãîëîâó Ñîðòèðîâî÷íóþ øëÿïó. Íèêòî òàê è íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî. ×åðíîé ñòðåëîé Ñåâåðèíà ïåðåñåêëà ðàçäåëÿþùåå èõ ðàññòîÿíèå, â ìãíîâåíèå îêà îêàçàâøèñü ðÿäîì áðàòèøêîé. Ñàíäåðñ ïðèïîäíÿë øëÿïó, è ýòè ïîðîñÿòà áûñòðî íàöåïèëè åå íà ñâîè ãîëîâû. 

- ×òî çäåñü ó ìåíÿ? À… Ýòî åùå ÷òî? Î, Ìåðëèí! – ïðîøåïòàëà øëÿïà è ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå, åñëè òîëüêî òàêîå âîçìîæíî ó øëÿï.


End file.
